La mort de Naruto
by Saskia64
Summary: Sasuke revient à Konoha en gardant sa vengeance à l'esprit. L'équipe 7 se réunit à nouveau...Mais pour combien de temps? Découvrez cette suite alternative de Naruto pleine d'humour, de suspense et de sentiments contradictoires...;D Yaoï Sasu/Naru
1. La lueur d'une étoile

**Displayer: **Je précise simplement que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

La mort de Naruto

**Prologue: La lueur de l'étoile**

-J'ai enfin tenu ma promesse, Sakura...

-Ne parles pas Naruto! Le supplia t-elle. Ne gaspille pas tes forces!

-J'ai ramené Sasuke, comme je te l'avais promis... Maintenant je peux partir en paix... Prends soin d'elle, Sasuke. Je compte sur toi, mon ami...

Sasuke acquiesça gravement en sentant une vague de peine noyer son cœur. Naruto l'avait sauvé! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Et pourtant...Il ne pouvait rien faire non plus.

-Naruto! Tu vas guérir! Cria Sakura, les larmes trempant ses joues et l'aveuglant. Je ne vais pas te laisser! Tu m'entends?! Alors t'as intérêt à t'accrocher! Naruto! Ne nous laisse pas! S'il te plaît!

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Elle avait un nœud dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler normalement et ses mains tremblaient de peur. Mais que lui arrivait-il?! Elle ne pouvait fléchir à un moment pareil! Il fallait qu'elle soigne ses blessures!!

-Je vais te sauver Naruto! Hurla t-elle en concentrant tout son chakra sur ses paumes. Tiens bon! Je t'en prit!

Sasuke lui prit les mains, apaisant.

-Arrête Sakura. C'est fini. Il est parti.

Sakura, désorientée, dévisagea un moment le visage ravagé de peine de Sasuke. La souffrance se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Ses yeux noirs étaient ternes, vides, pleins d'amertume. Il parlait sérieusement!

Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas le croire! C'était impossible! Naruto ne pouvait être mort!

Elle regarda son visage paisible. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Un faible sourire étirait encore ses lèvres froides. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur sa tête, comme d'habitude. Le collier que Tsunade lui avait offert pendait encore à son cou.

Sakura se senti défaillir. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé un jour pareil. Le jour où elle devrait dire adieux à son plus proche, fidèle et attachant ami. Jamais. Il avait un don pour se sortir d'affaires. Mais...Cette fois...

Sasuke caressa tendrement le front lisse de Naruto.

-Merci, Naruto. Mon ami.

Sakura ne savait comment réagir. Une horde d'émotions faisaient battre son cœur: la peur, la solitude, le chagrin, la déception, la rage, la vengeance. Mais surtout, l'amour.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'y voyait plus aucune utilité. Soudain le ciel qui les recouvrait lui parut plus sombre, moins lumineux. Une étoile venait en effet de s'éteindre...à jamais.

**J'ai commencé cette histoire avec pleins de bonnes idées dans la tête...Elle commence bien tristement, je l'avoue, mais c'est seulement une petite intro de mon idée. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer mais pour cela j'aimerai bien vos encouragements! Allez! Ne soyez pas radins! Laissez un petit com à cet auteur inachevé! Arigato!**


	2. L'espoir au coeur

**Épisode 1: Une lueur d'espoir**

Sasuke gisait au sol. Couché sur le dos, il s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front couvert de sueur et sa poitrine s'élevait au rythme de ses allaitements d'air profonds. Des gouttes de pluie fine tombaient lentement sur sa peau, apaisant la chaleur et la douleur musculaire.

Il ouvrit ses yeux noirs d'encre et fixa le ciel gris d'un regard inexpressif. Il entendit à sa gauche le souffle rauque de son adversaire.

-Pfff! Siffla l'autre. Eh ben! Tu n'y est pas allé doucement, Sasuke! Tu as bien faillit m'avoir!

-Humpf.

Sasuke pouffa. Ce crétin! Il réussissait à rire à un moment pareil! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour faire ça!

Naruto sourit amplement en relevant sa tête avec difficulté.

Il se tenait agenouillé au sol avec les mains dans la flaque. Ses vêtements avaient été sérieusement endommagé et un filet de sang coulait encore du coin de ses lèvres. Il présentait de multiples hématomes et coupures sur ses joues et ses bras. Son cœur battait encore la chamade de l'effort qu'il avait enduré. Il était vraiment au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et pourtant...il souriait sincèrement.

Sasuke scruta son expression ravie. Naruto rayonnait de toutes ses lumières. Pourtant, ils venaient de s'affronter une fois de plus. Le combat avait été long et acharné. Sasuke avait été cruel. Il avait usé de toute sa vitesse et de toute sa ruse pour blesser Naruto tandis que ce dernier avait fait preuve de courage et de puissance.

Les techniques électriques de Sasuke avaient été contrées par celles de vent de Naruto. Le feu de l'héritier des Uchiwa avait fait face au multiclonage du jeune Uzumaki.

Les deux s'était déchainé l'un contre l'autre comme les pires ennemis qu'il ne soit. Cependant Naruto avait été animé par l'amitié. Une amitié qui l'obsédait et le rongait jusqu'au sang. Sasuke, lui, restait confus. Alors qu'il se croyait froid et indifférent à son égard il s'était surpris lui même à épargner à plusieurs reprises Naruto.

Il aurait pu le tuer assez facilement.

Il gardait toujours l'avantage avec son chidori, son sharingan et son épée de chakra. De plus la marque maudite était une source de pouvoir très utile. Alors que Naruto se résistait à utiliser la puissance du démon renard tapis dans son intérieur. Sa véritable force résidait dans sa persévérance et sa détermination. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment blesser Sasuke, mais le sauver.

Quel crétin!

-Pourquoi Naruto? Après tout ce temps. Pourquoi?

Naruto devint subitement sérieux. Il fixa de ses grands yeux bleus le regard incompréhensif de Sasuke.

-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Trente années peuvent encore s'écouler que ça ne changerai rien. Je t'aiderai que tu le veuilles ou non. Même si pour ça je dois agir contre toi et te ramener en lambeaux dans une boîte d'allumettes! Je serai là pour toi tant que je vivrai. Les amis ça sert à ça, n'est ce pas?

Sasuke resta silencieux.

Amis? Il s'était passé trois ans déjà. Trois ans! Ils avaient changé. Trop de temps les avaient écarté, trop de distance les avaient séparé, trop d'idéaux les avaient distingué. Il était trop tard à présent. Plus rien ne pourrait remplir le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus souder le lien solide qui un jour les avait uni.

Mais Naruto était têtu par nature. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser tomber. Et Sasuke se sentait agacé de tant d'efforts vains de sa part. Ce n'était pas censé! Il finirai par s'auto-détruire! Pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis? Ils n'étaient plus des gamins! Ils avaient d'autres priorités dans leur vie!

Sasuke regarda le ciel gris à nouveau. Les nuages obscurs s'étaient espacé et des filets de lumières passaient à travers les petits espaces libres. Le soleil faisait couler ses rayons dorés sur la vallée.

Il restait encore un peu de lumière dans ce décor sombre. Une lumière faible, sans doute, mais pleine d'espoir d'envahir le paysage. Une lueur d'espérance.

Restait t-il quelque chose de semblable dans son cœur? Y avait-il encore de la place pour l'amitié? Pour le bonheur?

Il soupira longuement et rabaissa les paupières.

Sûrement pas. Bien trop d'espace avait pourri à force de haïr. La haine, l'avarice et la vengeance l'avait corrompu et l'avaient souillé pour l'éternité. C'étaient les plus dangereux des poisons qui puissent exister. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Son frère l'avait maudit de sa trahison...

-Sasuke.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Un arc en ciel majestueux se dessinait sur le firmament. Haut et grand, les couleurs luisantes et resplendissantes. La lumière avait finalement fait fuir les ombres et les ténèbres...

Il inclina la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Viens avec moi.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Viens avec moi à la maison, répéta Naruto. Chez nous. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le désire plus que tout. Konoha est ta maison, Sasuke. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment là bas. Des gens qui souffrent de ton absence. Tu ne peux quand même pas continuer à les ignorer! Cette vie de haine ne te correspond pas, j'en suis convaincu. Je te connais et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien même si...

-Tu crois me connaître Naruto, le coupa sèchement Sasuke. Mais tu te trompes.

-Tu ne m'as pas tué Sasuke, répliqua Naruto. Tu en as pourtant eu l'occasion! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué? Même si tu m'as malmené, tu as retenu tes coups de peur de m'achever.

-Humpf, fit l'autre avec mépris.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mal. Tu es un type bien à qui ils sont arrivé de mauvaises choses. La vie est injuste, c'est vrai. Elle peut être très triste et nous enlever en un instant tout ce qu'elle nous a donné. Mais pas seulement, mon ami. Il y a d'autres choses que la rage et le pouvoir...

-Épargne moi ton discours, veux tu? Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça « mon ami ». Toi et moi nous ne sommes plus rien du tout. Cela était peut être vrai avant. Mais plus maintenant. Toi qui te permet de me donner des conseils, tu devrais savoir que vivre dans le passé ce n'est pas bon non plus.

Le sourire radieux de Naruto vacilla. On aurait dit une flamme qui risquait de s'éteindre au moindre souffle d'air frais. C'était la flamme de leur amitié. Naruto s'était efforcer de maintenir cette flamme allumée en son absence. Cependant elle s'était affaibli avec le temps et elle semblait très fragile maintenant. Sasuke sentait qu'il pouvait la détruire à coups de froideur et de méchanceté.

Une partie de lui même se réjouissait à cette idée. Après tout cet imbécile l'avait bien cherché! Il l'avait suivi tout ce temps alors qu'il l'avait blessé et humilié lors de leurs dernières rencontres. Naruto était devenu bien trop gênant.

Mais d'un autre côté...Quelque part en lui, il se sentait ému par tant d'entêtement de la part de Naruto. Il avait passé tout son temps à imaginer les moyens de le sauver, à essayer de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir le ramener au village. Tout ça pour lui! Alors que Sasuke avait été purement égoïste. Il était parti pour obtenir du pouvoir auprès de Orochimaru et assouvir sa vengeance contre son frère Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto continuait à essayer de voir du bon en lui alors qu'il l'avait abandonné par pur caprice. Et puis il avait toujours était désagréable, hautin et moqueur envers lui. Sasuke était reconnaissant de cette foi imméritée et de cette confiance aveugle, quasi enfantine, que lui portait Naruto. Sans savoir pourquoi il y voyait une source de réconfort et de paix.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait continuer à être amis? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

La bonne humeur de Naruto parut avoir été regonflée au maximum. Il s'agita en se réveillant une douleur aux côtes. Il fit la grimace en portant sa main à sa blessure cuisante.

Sasuke eut un reflex inattendu. Il roula sur le côté et se posta près de Naruto, inquiet.

-Tu as mal?

Naruto parut interloqué. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et resta bouche bée. Sasuke compris son erreur. Il recula de quelques pas et serra les dents.

-Tu...Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sasuke?

Un grand sourire triomphant étirait les lèvres enflées de Naruto. Sasuke fit la moue en se demandant la raison pour laquelle il agissait si bizarrement. A chaque fois que Naruto était dans les parages il retrouvait cette sensation étrange. Il n'était plus lui même. Naruto avait un talent inné pour changer les gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et apparemment ça ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps...

Naruto devint moqueur.

-Oh! Ne te fais pas tant de soucis! Tu sais? Je guéris plus vite que la normale. Bientôt je serai à nouveau sur pieds!

-Comme si ça m'intéressait. Mais puisque tu te sens aussi en forme je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Ne t'avise plus d'entraver mon chemin, Naruto, l'avertit-il d'une voix effroyable. La prochaine fois sera la dernière. Je ne ferai plus preuve de compassion ou de charité.

Il se leva d'un bond et lança un dernier regard défiant à Naruto avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Attends!! Hurla Naruto. Tu cherches Itachi, pas vrai?

Sasuke s'immobilisa, intéressé.

-Est ce que tu sais où il se trouve? Demanda Naruto prudemment.

Sasuke fronça profondément les sourcils, contrarié. Non il ne le savait pas! Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait se presser de le trouver pour pouvoir l'achever!

-Et en quoi cela te concerne t-il?

-Je connais sa position.

Sasuke se retourna et plongea son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux de son ami. Le sharingan faisait briller ses yeux d'une couleur rouge flamboyante. Si Naruto connaissait le parage de Itachi il n'aurait qu'à le lire dans ses yeux.

-J'ai dit que je connaissais sa position, répéta Naruto en se sentant défaillant sous le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke. Mais en fait je voulais dire que Tsunade, elle, connait sa position. Tu ne trouveras rien dans mon esprit.

Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent noirs à nouveau.

-Tu bluffes.

-Non non, je t'assure! Elle a fait mener une enquête à une des équipes et ils l'ont trouvé. Elle ne m'as pas donné plus de précisions et de toutes façons j'ai préféré venir te chercher que de m'intéresser à ça. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion de te revoir! Je l'ai fait à l'encontre de la volonté de la vieille Tsunade...Elle va bien m'engueuler quand elle va apprendre ce que j'ai fait...

Naruto eut l'air effrayé soudain. Il s'imaginait toutes les punitions pénibles et cruelles auxquelles le soumettrait Tsunade à son retour au village. Elle pouvait être très brute quand elle s'énervait et elle lui avait explicitement ordonné de ne pas quitter le village tout seul. Les derniers survivants de l'Akatsuki, dont Itachi, représentaient encore une menace pour Naruto. En tant que Jinchurriki il devait rester prudent pour le bien de tous.

Mais ils avaient reçu une information selon laquelle Sasuke se trouverait à un point précis à une date connue. Tsunade n'y voyait aucune utilité. Les nombreux problèmes auxquels faisait face le pays du feu en ce moment étaient prioritaires et elle n'avait donc assigné cette mission à personne. Ils étaient déjà tous occupés.

Pourtant Naruto lui y voyait une grande opportunité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser fuir une occasion pareille! Peut être qu'elle ne se présenterai plus jamais! Naruto aurait bien emmené Sakura, Sai et Kakashi mais ils étaient tous les trois à l'étranger dans une mission.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était rendu seul au lieu prévu. Il avait attendu impatiemment le jour de l'encontre et il avait eut le cœur retourné en observant la silhouette de son ami s'approcher au loin.

-Donc elle sait où il est, murmura Sasuke, méfiant.

-Je t'assure! Insista Naruto en levant les mains en geste innocent. Jamais je ne te mentirai sur ce point! Je sais que tu y attaches beaucoup trop d'importance et je ne veux surtout pas te donner une nouvelle raison de me haïr.

L'expression triste de Naruto laissa Sasuke quelques peu perplexe.

Il détourna le visage avant de parler.

-Je ne te hais pas, Naruto. Je n'ai aucune raison de te haïr.

Il avait parlé d'un ton bourru qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang?!!

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun des deux réfléchissait de son côté. Tandis que Naruto se demandait la signification des derniers mots de Sasuke, ce dernier envisageait sérieusement de raccompagner Naruto à Konoha.

Et si ils lui fournissaient les informations qu'il avait tant recherché? Après tout il n'avait rien trouvé de son côté. Ce serai beaucoup plus facile de cette façon. De toutes façons il avait perdu définitivement la trace de son grand frère depuis qu'il avait tué Orochimaru. Il n'avait plus aucun contact en main.

-Je vais aller avec toi à Konoha Naruto, déclara Sasuke après mûre réflexion.

Naruto frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre ces mots?! Plus de ce qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir!! Des nuits durant le visage de Sasuke l'avait hanté dans ses plus beaux rêves et dans ses pires cauchemars. Il s'était souvent traité d'imbécile, de naïf de continuer à croire qu'il reviendrait un jour. Tous et tout semblait aller à l'encontre de cette possibilité.

Mais enfin son espoir avait porté ses fruits!

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Sasuke tu..., commença t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotions.

-Ne te met pas aussi mélodramatique, le rabroua Sasuke. Je ne reviens que pour apprendre le parage de Itachi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans votre stupide village. Je partirai dès que j'aurais obtenu ce que je cherches. Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas me mentir. Si c'est le cas je te tuerai sans hésiter, suis je assez clair?

-Oui! Clair comme de l'eau!

Naruto leva la main en pose militaire. Pourtant il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps les envies qui le prenait de sauter en l'air et de rire comme un fou.

Sasuke voyait les efforts vains qu'il faisait pour ne pas sourire. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et devenait rouge vif à force de retenir sa respiration. Pfff! C'était ridicule! Il restait un gamin après tout!

Sasuke fit volte face en prenant la direction opposée.

-Partons au plus vite, ordonna t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties.

Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il parcourut en plusieurs enjambées l'espace qui les séparait et s'agrippa au coup de Sasuke en le serrant dans ses bras et en pleurant d'allégresse.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu...?!!

-JE SAVAIS QUE TU FINIRAIS PAR REVENIR!!! JE L'AI TOUJOURS SU! HAHA! ILS CROYAIENT TOUS QUE J'ETAIS FOU DE LE CROIRE!! HAHAHA!

-LACHE MOI, IMBECILE!!

Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et réussit enfin à le faire reculer. Naruto sautillait sur place en levant les mains au ciel et en riant de tous ses poumons. Il était tellement joyeux! Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment de pure extase!

En le voyant aussi heureux et insouciant, Sasuke eut le cœur léger. Même s'il se montra désagréable et indifférent face à Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher à son tour de sourire.


	3. L'ange noir

**Épisode 2: L'ange noir**

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera Sakura quand elle saura que tu es rentré! Sourit Naruto en tenant ses mains derrière la tête. Elle va sûrement faire un arrêt cardiaque ou un truc du genre! Elle sera tellement bouleversée que je pari ce que tu veux qu'elle tombera dans les pommes! Ça c'est sûr et certain!

Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua à marcher en silence.

-Et Kakashi alors! Il sera tellement surpris qu'il laissera même tomber ses romans d'amour bidon! En tout cas quoi qu'il arrive n'accepte aucune invitation à boire un coup en signe de bienvenue de la part de Gros-sourcils! Dès qu'il boit une seule goutte de saquet il devient fou furieux le type!

Naruto se mit à rire tout seul en repensant à la façon spectaculaire dont se battait Rock Lee lorsqu'il était saoul. C'était effrayant!

-Ah! Et tu vas voir que Chouji a encore prit du poids! Mais surtout ne lui en fait pas la remarque! Il est toujours aussi susceptible...Ino te sautera peut être au coup en te voyant. Elle a toujours eut un faible pour toi. Quoique...Depuis que Sai est dans les parages elle n'a plus l'air tellement intéressée!

Naruto se frotta le menton, pensif.

-Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Sai est très fort et il est plutôt cool mais il reste très bizarre quand même! Il est toujours en train de lire des livres sur les relations avec les gens! Il n'y connait rien à rien! Et à cause de lui je me suis déjà pris plus d'un coup de Sakura! Mais bon. Il nous a toujours aidé à te chercher et il s'efforce pour être un bon camarade. Je l'aime bien. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par t'entendre avec lui toi aussi! Il te ressemble un peu, tu sais? Il a un rôle semblable au tien au sein de l'équipe. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas te remplacer éternellement!

Naruto montra toutes ses dents blanches et alignées dans un énorme sourire. Il serra les bras sur son torse d'un air faussement sérieux.

-Ne sois pas étonné si Kiba dit t'avoir reconnu seulement par ton odeur Sasuke! Il m'a fait le même coup quand je suis rentré au village après mes deux années d'entraînement avec l'ermite pervers! Il est un peu taré ce gars! Et alors Shino je te dis même pas! Il ne m'as plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine simplement parce que je n'ai pas su le reconnaître assez vite! Mais qu'est ce qu'il croît?! Que j'ai une vision rayon X?! Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître sous la tonne de vêtements qu'il porte! Et encore moins avec ses lunettes et sa capuche de gothique!! Non mais vraiment! Il est super bizarre ce mec!

Naruto soupira profondément. Shino était plutôt sympa mais c'était vraiment impossible de comprendre ses lubies!

-Hinata..., commença t-il. Elle...Elle est toujours aussi timide. Ouais! Elle aussi reste un mystère pour moi. Elle est toujours toute rouge quand elle parles avec moi et elle tombe souvent dans les pommes quand elle me voit! Je ne comprendrai jamais son attitude envers moi, je te jure!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto paraissait désespéré et ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il lui disait, il ne fallait pas être un grand télépathe pour comprendre ce qu'avait Hinata dans la tête ou plutôt dans son cœur! Naruto n'y comprenait toujours rien aux filles!

_Ni moi d'ailleurs_, pensa Sasuke avec recul.

La seule personne qu'il eusse embrassé dans sa vie n'était autre que Naruto! Mais par pur accident bien évidemment!! De toutes façons il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer aux filles...

-Tenten et Neji n'ont pas trop changé! Continuait Naruto. Elle, elle est toujours aussi forte avec ses techniques d'armes et lui...Humpf! Pour tout te dire il est devenu jounin alors que moi je ne suis même pas un chounin encore! Son byakugan est toujours aussi impressionnant! Il pourrait même tenir tête à ton sharingan, Sasuke...

Naruto sourit malicieusement en tentant d'attiser la compétition chez Sasuke. Ils avaient toujours été rivaux. Leur amitié était né de cette esprit de compétition et cette soif de reconnaissance mutuelle. Naruto ne voyait donc pas pourquoi les choses devraient changer à présent.

Sasuke se limita à afficher un vague sourire déplaisant. Ni Neji ni personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Il ne tomberai pas dans le petit jeu de Naruto. Il avait des raisons plus importantes de s'inquiéter.

-Oh! Fit soudain Naruto. Et ne le prend pas mal si Shikamaru sort un truc du genre:«c'est trop chiant que tu sois rentré!». Tu sais comment il est, d'après lui tout est chiant dans la vie! Il s'ennuie à mourir partout où il va! Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et dernièrement il ne vas pas très fort à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Asuma sensei...

Naruto devint grave tout à coup. Son regard s'assombrit et sa voix trembla. Sasuke lui décocha un vif regard du coin de l'œil.

Le vent souffla fort parmi les arbres nus aux côtés desquels ils passaient. Les feuilles mortes tombées au sol leur caressaient les joues en s'envolant avec la dernière brise de l'après midi. Le soleil se cachait à l'horizon en laissant derrière lui une teinte rouge-orangée. Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent sur l'astre couchant d'un regard nostalgique.

Sasuke se dit en le voyant ainsi qu'en fin de compte il avait bien changé. Il semblait plus mature et plus fatigué que jamais.

-Il a été tué par Hidan, un membre de l'Akatsuki, informa Naruto en sentant son cœur monter à ses lèvres. Shikamaru était là lui aussi mais il n'a rien pu faire. Il ne s'est pas encore pardonné de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Mais il a apaisé sa douleur en rendant justice... Asuma était quelqu'un de bien. Sa mort nous a tous surpris et peiné. Mais surtout Kurenai sensei et tous les membres de son équipe. C'est affreux! Je n'imagine même pas comment ça serait si quelque chose de semblable arrivait à Kakashi sensei... Que notre équipe eussent à supporter cette déchirure... Tu t'imagines d'avoir été à la place de Ino, Chouji et Shikamaru avec Sakura et moi?

Sasuke dévia le regard et le posa sur les couleurs rougeâtre que le soleil avait laissé flotter dans l'air. L'obscurité l'emportait (une fois de plus...). Il ferait bientôt nuit noire.

-Pourquoi penser à des choses qui n'arriverons jamais, répondit-il calmement. Nous ne sommes plus une équipe depuis il y a bien longtemps. Si Kakashi mourrait ça me laisserai totalement indifférent.

Naruto se glaça sur place. Le froid de la nuit l'envahit tout à coup et lui mit la chair de poule. Il regarda Sasuke comme à un parfait inconnu sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Pour une fois il ne lâcha pas un seul mot durant plusieurs minutes.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça Naruto. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. Cette vie qui était la mienne, l'amitié et le respect qu'il existait entre nous, ce garçon que tu as connu...Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec tout ça. Tous ces gens dont tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure sont tes amis et pas les miens. Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt particulier pour eux.

-Mais...Ces gens ce sont toujours préoccupé pour toi! C'est injuste ce que tu dis! Ils ont risqué leurs vies pour te sauver! Tu pourrai au moins montrer un minimum de reconnaissance! Tu dis avoir changé, mais tu es toujours aussi arrogant et orgueilleux! Même plus!!

Sasuke fit un mouvement rapide qui ne laissa pas le temps de réagir à Naruto.

Il se retrouva le dos écrasé sur un tronc et le souffle coupé. Sasuke le tenait à la gorge en serrant consciencieusement.

-Écoute moi bien cette fois, siffla Sasuke avec colère. Je n'en ai rien à foutre ni de toi ni de tes copains! Je ne dois rien à personne alors ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que je dois faire! Et surtout n'oublie pas que tu ne m'es pas indispensable. Je pourrai me rendre à Konoha sans toi et obtenir les informations par moi même. Ce ne serai pas si difficile de l'infiltrer. Après tout, j'en garde un souvenir assez précis.

Naruto grogna et parla d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu ne pourra jamais y arriver sans moi, répliqua t-il. S'ils apprennent que tu m'as tué il te chasseront et si tu y vas pour voler tu devras affronter le maître Hokage, Tsunade, pour obtenir les documents. Et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi!

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes emplies de malice. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto.

-S'il le faut je le ferai, chuchota t-il à son oreille. J'ai tout de même réussit à tuer Orochimaru qui était encore plus puissant que Tsunade. Alors ça ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Quoi?! Sasuke avait réussit à tuer Orochimaru?! Mais Sasuke avait pourtant affirmé qu'il était prêt à lui offrir son propre corps en échange du pouvoir nécessaire pour vaincre son frère! Il l'avait donc trahi après tout?!

-Naruto voyons! Tu ne me croyais pas assez stupide pour le laisser me déposséder de mon corps quand même? Quel plaisir aurait-il put y avoir à le sentir agir à travers moi? A le laisser contrôler mon corps et tuer Itachi à travers moi? Comment aurais je pu me satisfaire d'une aussi ingrate vengeance? Non. Il fallait que j'agisse par moi même. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour tuer Orochimaru. Il me donnerai tout le savoir et l'entraînement dont il disposerai jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne gênant. Ça a toujours était mon plan depuis le début. Mais il fallait qu'il croît qu'il pouvait me manipuler à sa guise. C'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé croire qu'il aurait mon corps sans résistance de ma part.

Naruto ravala sa salive. Sasuke était fort. Beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il l'avait déjà soupçonné lors de leur affrontement mais maintenant il percevait à quel point ils étaient différents. Sasuke était devenu un démon capable d'abattre un monstre que personne d'autre n'avait réussit à achever, pas même le troisième Hokage! Il avait largement dépassé son maître et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à trahir ses amis ni son professeur pour parvenir à ses fins.

De quoi d'autre était-il capable? Était ce vraiment judicieux de ramener cet ange noir porteur de malheur et de mort à Konoha? Il était peut être trop tard pour le sauver?

Sasuke lui lâcha le cou en le laissant respirer à pleins poumons à nouveau. Naruto passa sa main sur sa gorge douloureuse en regardant Sasuke avec méfiance.

Sasuke sourit de travers.

-Tu commences enfin à me prendre au sérieux, conclut-il. C'est déjà ça. Nous camperons ici cette nuit. A ce train nous devrions arriver à Konoha dans deux jours et demi.

Le jour suivant Naruto se montra silencieux et distant. Il restait choqué de la révélation de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait plus à se sentir à l'aise avec lui. La peur et la peine le rongeaient à l'intérieur. Non seulement il n'avait finalement pas réussit à sauver Sasuke (puisqu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de lui...) mais en plus il l'amenait à leur village alors que Sasuke restait un dangereux criminel. Il ne pouvait désormais plus lui faire confiance. Qui savait quand il le trahirai à nouveau? Finalement ce voyage en solitaire n'avait pas été une aussi bonne idée. Il ne se réjouissait plus tellement de revoir Sasuke. Il n'était plus comme avant. Il ne restait plus rien de son ami en lui.

Le deuxième soir, alors que tout deux dormaient aux deux extrémités d'une petite clairière les plus éloignées possibles l'une de l'autre, Sasuke se réveilla brusquement.

Il avait été réveillé par une voix d'homme.

D'un bond il se leva et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il était prêt à se battre. Il avait appris à rester constamment sur ses gardes. Même endormi il serrait toujours contre lui son arme et il restait dans un état d'engourdissement pas trop profond. Ainsi rien ne pouvait le prendre au dépourvu. Pourtant cette fois là il fut réellement étonné.

La voix n'appartenait à ni plus ni moins qu'à Naruto! Couché sur un tas de feuilles et recroquevillé sur lui même, il murmurait des paroles incohérentes tout en remuant nerveusement. Sasuke resta interdit. Cet imbécile parlait dans son sommeil!

Il fut agacé. Il n'était pas habitué à sentir une présence près de lui. Il préférait largement sa vie solitaire à être accompagné. Naruto était beaucoup trop gênant!

Cependant en écoutant plus attentivement les paroles murmurées par Naruto, Sasuke y trouva un certain sens.

-Attends!...Tu n'y arriveras pas sans moi...Je suis ton ami...Non!...Non, ne t'en vas pas!...Ne me laisse pas!...Sasuke...Je suis ton ami...S'il te plaît...

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

Lentement, il s'approcha de Naruto. Ses plaintes se faisaient plus audibles et plus pitoyables au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il constata avec surprise que les joues de Naruto étaient baignées de larmes.

-Sasuke...Laisse moi t'aider...Nous sommes amis!...S'il te plaît!...

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se sentit bouleversé. Un poids était apparut dans sa poitrine. Une pierre lourde qui menaçait d'écraser son âme. Il respira profondément par le nez et y trouva un certain soulagement. C'était dur de voir Naruto souffrir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait l'être le plus méprisable du monde d'être la cause de la souffrance de son ami.

Son ami?!

-Tu es mon ami..., répéta Naruto en roulant sur le côté. Sasuke...Tu es mon meilleur ami!!

_Humpf. Oui, sûrement, _pensa Sasuke. _Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour choisir tes amis. Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça..._

Il attrapa la main de Naruto dont les cris devenaient plus stridents et plus angoissés. Dès qu'il le toucha, les secousses de Naruto s'apaisèrent.

-J'ai peur, pleurnicha Naruto profondément endormi. Ne t'en vas pas...J'ai très peur...Ne me laisses pas tout seul...

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seul Naruto, répondit Sasuke avec chaleur. Je suis là. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais je suis là. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te le promet.

Les traits de Naruto se relâchèrent complètement et il resta enfin calme et reposé. Sasuke s'étendit à ses côtés et le regarda dormir sans bouger. Il se rendit compte soudain que Naruto lui avait beaucoup manqué. Sa présence était plus qu'agréable. Elle lui était familière et surtout très chère.

Quand il était près de lui, il se sentait comme à la maison. Comme si par un mystère de la vie toute sa famille se trouvait à nouveau à ses côtés comprimée en sa seule personne. C'était cette même impression de sécurité et de confidence qui émanait de lui.

Il se mit à sourire franchement en voyant Naruto ronfler. C'était bon de pouvoir rire à nouveau. La vie résultait être moins pénible aux côtés de quelqu'un comme Naruto.

Il se promit de se montrer plus amical envers lui. Si cela pouvait au moins calmer ses cauchemars ça servirait à quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'excède ou Naruto deviendrait trop enthousiaste! Humpf! Ce Naruto alors! C'était une boîte à soucis!

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire amusé et s'endormit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

**Oh!!! Vous voyez?! Sasuke n'est pas aussi mauvais ni froid qu'il en a l'air! Ce n'est qu'un jeune ninja brillant qui a fait face à des choix difficiles et qui s'est malheureusement trompé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop! Naruto est là pour le ramener sur le droit chemin...N'est ce pas ça l'amitié?**


	4. Trouble

**Épisode 3: Trouble**

-Nous serons bientôt à Konoha, Naruto. Tu dois être impatient d'arriver.

Naruto haussa un sourcil sans savoir quoi répondre. Sasuke se comportait bizarrement depuis la nuit précédente. Il lui parlait d'un ton jovial presque confident. Mais Naruto restait prudent. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas après toutes les fois où il l'avait déçu.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

-Tu as dit que tu t'étais entraîné avec Jiraya, continua Sasuke. Mais qu'à fait Sakura pendant tout ce temps?

Naruto avait envie de ne pas répondre. Il voulait se montrer désagréable tout comme Sasuke l'avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revu mais il avait beaucoup trop envie de tout raconter à son ami. C'était comme s'il rentrait après une longue absence et qu'il devait le mettre au courant des derniers potins locaux.

-Elle s'est entraîné avec Tsunade, dit-il à contre-cœur. Elle a hérité de son incroyable force et pas seulement physique mais aussi de caractère. Elle est aussi devenue ninja médecin. Elle est très douée et elle nous a sortit d'affaires plus d'une fois! J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un don pour le maniement de son chakra mais moi même j'ai été très surpris de son évolution! Si tu la voyais! Elle est devenue une très belle femme!

Naruto rougit en voyant le regard entendu que lui lançait Sasuke.

-Quoi?! Se défendit-il.

-T'es toujours aussi pincé pour elle, constata Sasuke. T'as toujours eu un faible pour Sakura.

-Et elle en a toujours eu un pour toi! Répliqua Naruto à brûle pourpoint.

Ils échangèrent un long regard tendu.

-Tu es jaloux, murmura Sasuke. Tu l'as toujours été quand il s'agissait de moi. Et pas seulement pour Sakura. Tu voulais me dépasser dans tous ce qu'on faisait. Tu n'as jamais accepté que je puisse être meilleur que toi.

-C'est simplement parce que tu ne l'as jamais été! Cracha Naruto. Si tu avais été meilleur que moi, jamais tu ne nous aurais abandonné et ignoré comme tu l'as fait! Jamais tu ne m'aurais fait autant de mal! Tu serais resté et tu aurais protégé Konoha à mes côtés! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu avais d'autres projets en tête! Parce que nous n'étions pas assez intéressants à ton goût! Tu ne vaux rien Sasuke!! Pas mieux que ce frère que tu recherches! J'en ai marre de jouer les gentils! J'en ai marre de me prendre des coups pour rien! Tu n'en vaux pas la peine! Comme tu l'as bien dit: nous ne sommes plus rien. Plus jamais nous ne redeviendront ceux que nous étions auparavant. C'est fini!

Un grand silence suivit les accusations de Naruto.

Sasuke prit cette déclaration comme une gifle.

Naruto avait toujours gardé foi en lui. Il avait sûrement été le seul à le faire d'ailleurs. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche était comme être définitivement condamné à l'enfer. Il n'y avait plus aucune issue pour lui. Naruto n'essaierait plus jamais de le sauver.

Il baissa le menton et posa son regard éperdu sur le sol terreux en se maudissant lui même. Il n'avait rien à regretter. Tout ce qu'il avait fait il l'avait fait pour une bonne raison. Et pourtant...

Naruto respira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas pu contenir sa rage. Ses mots s'étaient déversé comme l'eau de la cascade; ils s'étaient éboulé comme des pierres sur la falaise; ils avaient explosé comme un volcan en ébullition.

Ces pensées il avait essayé de les enterrer au plus profond de lui même lorsque Sasuke était parti il y avait déjà trois ans. Il n'avait pas voulu leur donner libre cours ni les attiser. Sinon il craignait de se mettre à haïr Sasuke de l'avoir laissé. Mais elles s'étaient développé avec le temps et l'avait blessé à l'intérieur comme un poison mortel trop longtemps camouflé. Comme une blessure ouverte qui saignait toujours et qui le tuait à petits feux.

Il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer ces paroles, reprocher à Sasuke de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Même si ça l'avait soulagé en grande parti, il n'était pas du tout satisfait de sa propre attitude. Au contraire. Il se sentait coupable et pathétique. Sasuke se moquerait sûrement de lui en le traitant de gamin à présent. Il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Il n'y verrait encore qu'un signe de sa faiblesse et de son infériorité.

Naruto ne savait même pas pourquoi il culpabilisait alors que Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de ses sentiments. Aucune de ses accusations ne pouvait atteindre l'âme de Sasuke. Elle était isolée, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace née de la haine et de l'obscurité. Rien ne pourrait faire fondre cette muraille infranchissable...

-Désolé, dit quand même Naruto. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Oublie le.

Il se nettoya ses yeux bleus mouillés de larmes sur sa manche d'un mouvement brusque.

-Remettons nous en marche, dit-il. Nous serons bientôt au village. Et...

-Je suis navré, Naruto.

-Hein?!

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Crois moi, si j'avais pu je serais resté avec toi et j'aurais défendu Konoha de tout et de n'importe quoi. J'ai pris en compte cette possibilité, il y a longtemps. Je croyais pouvoir obtenir cette vie paisible dans mon village natal, entouré de mes amis d'enfance, luttant à tes côtés et non contre toi...J'ai vraiment cru que ça me suffisait. Après tout j'étais très heureux avec Kakashi sensei, avec Sakura...avec toi. Mais...

Sasuke soupira sous le regard ébahi de Naruto.

-Cette rage était bien trop forte. La trahison de mon frère m'empêchait de vivre en paix. De savourer ma vie et de me contenter d'elle. Il est allé trop loin! Tu ne comprend pas Naruto parce que tu n'as jamais eu de frère. Je l'aimais! Il était tout ce que j'admirai! Je voulais suivre son exemple et rendre fiers nos parents! Je voulais lui ressembler! Rien d'autre! Mais il...il nous a tous trahi! Il les a tous tué sans aucune pitié et il m'a ôté le droit d'accéder au bonheur par la même occasion.

Sasuke ferma ses mains en deux poings. Le cœur plein de rage et d'impuissance.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu Naruto. Je suis arrivé trop tard! Je n'ai pu sauver personne! Il les a massacré. Il a assassiné les gens dont les veines étaient emplis de son même sang!! Je l'ai tout vu. Me faire comprendre que c'était lui le coupable de tous ces meurtres ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait en plus me faire voir comment il l'avait fait. Il me l'as montré grâce à son mangekyo sharingan. Je les ai vu tomber l'un après l'autre une fois puis une autre puis encore une autre. On aurait dit qu'il trouvait du plaisir sadique à me torturer de cette façon, à m'obliger de revivre ces moments atroces. Et puis il m'a laissé en vie. Sans aucune raison logique. Il m'a laissé là, seul. J'aurais préféré qu'il me tue alors. Ça m'aurait évité bien des peines...Et il m'a dit que si je voulais me venger je devais survivre et développer mon propre mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto fut submergé d'horreur. Comment un frère pouvait-il être aussi cruel avec son frangin? Comment la méchanceté pouvait atteindre ces extrêmes?

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fini par faire, conclut Sasuke. De toutes façons il ne me restait plus rien d'autre. C'est devenu mon unique objectif. Puis...je t'ai rencontré.

Sasuke leva la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Naruto cligna des yeux, bouleversé.

-Humpf! Je me souviens avoir pensé que tu étais bête et moche quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, sourit Sasuke. Tu étais un cancre à l'école de ninjas et personne ne voulait rester avec toi.

Naruto fit la moue, boudeur. Ce n'était pas la description idéale qu'il attendait!

-Mais je me souviens aussi m'être dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, ajouta Sasuke. Tu étais marginalisé et tu n'avais plus aucune famille. Quand on a été assigné à l'équipe 7 je me suis dit que tu ne ferait que me gêner. Tu n'avais jamais été doué et j'étais persuadé que tu resterai en dessous de mes capacités. Mais j'ai été très surpris. Tu as beaucoup progressé en très peu de temps et après quelques temps tu es même parvenu à me dépasser. J'en ai été conscient lors de l'examen pour devenir Chunin. Alors que moi je n'avais pas pu, tu es parvenu à battre Gaara et à sauver Sakura.

Naruto se souvenait bien de cet événement. Il avait dû user de toutes ses forces pour sauver ses amis. Il les avait protégé du démon ichibi qu'abritait alors Gaara. Multiclonage, invocation...tout y été passé.

-J'ai donc commencé à m'inquiéter, poursuivit l'autre. Je ne voulais pas me laisser dépasser. Et c'est alors que notre rivalité saine est devenu pour moi chose sérieuse, une compétition vitale. J'ai commencé à te regarder comme à un ennemi, comme une étape à franchir plus que comme à mon meilleur ami. Et lorsqu'on s'est battu et que j'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais plus fort que moi j'ai pris une décision. Les serviteurs d'Orochimaru m'ont proposé de les suivre et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je ne supportait pas d'être faible! Je me savais incapable d'accomplir ainsi ma vengeance. J'ai donc tout laissé tomber et j'ai décidé que vous ne m'importiez plus.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Mais ce n'était pas le cas Naruto. Lorsque je t'ai laissé derrière moi, blessé sous cette cascade où nous nous sommes battu, j'ai senti que je laissais derrière moi une partie de moi même. J'ai senti comme une déchirure, un vide et une tristesse affreuse. Tu étais mon ami! Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de te laisser! Je croyais que je pouvais me détacher de toi pour de bon, que je pouvais briser nos liens définitivement, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te tuer. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus vivre après ça.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions fortes qui menaçaient de le noyer.

-Et puis des années plus tard, alors que je croyais t'avoir oublié pour toujours, tu es ressurgi de nulle part. Tu es venu me chercher! Encore une fois je me suis montré froid et mauvais mais je pouvais entendre les battements précipités de mon cœur. Je les entendais tellement fort que je craignais que tu ne les entendent toi aussi et que tu découvres que tu me faisait de l'effet. Et maintenant on est à nouveau réunis et mon cœur bat une fois de plus la chamade. Mais cette fois je veux que tu l'entendes Naruto. Je veux que tu saches qu'au fond de moi je suis encore ton ami. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres par ma faute. Mais par dessus tout, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta foi en moi. J'en ai besoin. Elle est la seule chose qui me pousse à vivre à part la vengeance. Moi aussi je suis fatigué d'être guidé par la haine. Je suis fatigué d'être livré à moi même. Je suis fatigué de résister à l'envie de redevenir ton ami.

Sasuke avait posé la main de Naruto sur son torse. Naruto sentait les battements frénétiques du cœur de Sasuke. Il sourit. En sentant son pouls Naruto se mit à trouver le côté plus humain et vulnérable de son ami. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Et loin de leur enlever la capacité de ressentir les choses, cette douleur les rendaient plus sensibles, plus fragiles. Sasuke n'avait rien d'un démon finalement.

-Je crois en toi Sasuke, affirma t-il.

Et il se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies en les prononçant. Il n'avait pas perdu la foi en Sasuke. La flamme brulait toujours et même plus. La sincérité de Sasuke avait ravivé la flamme de leur amitié!

-Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu te trompes, dit Naruto. Tu dis que je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je n'ai pas de frère. Mais toi tu as toujours étais un frère pour moi Sasuke et je sais bien à quel point on aime et on respecte un frère grâce à ça. Je sais aussi que ça fait mal d'être longtemps éloigné de lui. Mais je sais surtout que ça fait du bien de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras de temps à autres.

-Humpf!

Sasuke serra Naruto contre lui de toutes ses forces. Enfin il avait dit ce qu'il avait gardé en lui jusqu'à présent. Il s'était montré sincère envers Naruto et il lui avait présenté ses excuses. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il fallait bien commencer par là! Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment apaisant leurs cœurs avec la chaleur de leur corps.

Naruto défit soudain leur embrassade et recula de quelques pas.

-Eh oh! Ne t'emballes pas trop non plus! Je te rappelle que les frères ça ne se tripote pas!

Sasuke resta bouche bée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?! Je ne te tripotes pas du tout crétin!

-Mouais...Moi j'ai senti ta main un peu trop bas...

-QUOI?! NARUTO JE VAIS TE...!

-HAHA! Tu veux me mettre une fessée c'est ça?! Comme ça t'auras une excuse pour me toucher le cul!

-LA FERME!!! VIENS PAR LA UN PEU ESPECE D'IMBECILE!!!

-TU N'ES QU'UN PERVERS SASUKE! Cria Naruto en se mettant à courir. CA T'EXCITE DE ME SUIVRE? HEIN, SASUKE-KUN?!!

Ils coururent longuement Naruto lançant de fausses accusations à un Sasuke de plus en plus en furie. Naruto le lorgna même plusieurs fois en utilisant son sexy jutsu et en se transformant en jeune fille blonde séduisante.

Dans une de ses embardée furieuses, Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto et ils atterrirent au sol, souriants et haletants.

-Oulala! Sasuke! Tu vas m'embrasser maintenant? Se moqua Naruto.

-Même pas en rêve, dit Sasuke en faisant la grimace et en se remémorant le passé. Je suis déjà passé par là et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon? Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé ce jour là!

-N'importe quoi! C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi comme un sauvage!! Je suis irrésistible, se vanta Sasuke. Ne te justifie pas. C'est normal que même les garçons me désirent. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-BEURK! Cracha Naruto. Tu plaisantes j'espère?! Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de m'intéresser à toi! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là moi!

-Tu insinue que je ne suis pas séduisant?!

Le regard noir de Sasuke devint tout à coup effrayant. Naruto senti la peur monter involontairement dans son ventre. Couché au sol il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Il ne savait pas que Sasuke accordait tant d'importance à son apparence physique! Sasuke avait plutôt mauvais caractère...Il préférait éviter les problèmes si possible...

-Attends, le calma t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

-Mais tu l'as fait comprendre très clairement!

-Non, je disais juste que je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'embrasser de nouveau...

-Alors j'embrasse mal?!!

-BIEN SUR!!! Sursauta Naruto. TU CROIS PEUT ETRE QUE J'AI APPRECIE TON BAISER A LA CON?!

Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait laisser aucun malentendu et cette conversation prenait un tournant insoupçonné. En plus Sasuke se trouvait juste au dessus de lui et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il pouvait sentir son haleine dans sa bouche. C'était une position délicate...

-Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement, ordonna Sasuke.

-JAMAIS! Non mais tu déconnes ou quoi?! TU EMBRASSES COMME UNE VRAIE MERDE! ET MAINTENANT POUSSES TOI DE LA!!

-Mauvaise réponse.

Sasuke étrécit les yeux et inspira par le nez. On aurait dit qu'il se préparait pour quelque chose. Naruto eu un mauvais pressentiment.

_Mon Dieu! _Pensa t-il. _Ne me dis pas qu'il va...?_

-Après ceci tu ne pourra plus jamais dire que j'embrasse mal! Assura Sasuke.

Il baissa la tête et l'inclina légèrement. Naruto se tortilla sous son poids.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE?! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE SASUKE!

Les lèvres de Sasuke et de Naruto se joignirent. Naruto essaya d'échapper à ce contact mais les mains de Sasuke le tenaient fermement. Il se débattit un moment mais en voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il finit par se rendre en se disant qu'il lui collerait un bon coup de poing dans les dents après. Il se raidit attendant avec une impatience violente à ce que Sasuke le lâche.

Mais il fut surpris par la douceur des lèvres charnues de Sasuke. Elle bougeaient avec assurance sur les siennes. Naruto se surpris même à les comparer à la peau d'une pêche. De plus il avait un goût plutôt agréable.

Il se détendit peu à peu et sans s'en rendre compte il leva une main et caressa lentement les cheveux lisses de Sasuke. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé éloignés l'un de l'autre cette proximité et ce contact étaient très réconfortants.

Sasuke releva la tête et plongea ses yeux brillants d'une lueur féline dans le regard perplexe de Naruto. Il avait les joues rosies et ses cheveux noirs formaient un rideau autour de son visage pâle. Naruto, lui, était rouge vif. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot à cause de la gêne et de la surprise qui l'avaient pris.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, honteux.

-Alors tu vois? Dit il d'une voix tremblotante. Je n'embrasse pas si mal que ça en fin de comptes.

-Soeourpaereduo..., marmonna Naruto.

Sasuke mit fin à cet instant hautement compromettant en se levant et en conseillant son compagnon de se mettre en route. Naruto opina vivement du chef en évitant consciencieusement son regard. Il marchèrent côte à côte en regardant chacun un côté du paysage en sentant un fourmillement aux lèvres.

Dans leur poitrine une multitude de sentiments insoupçonnés et contradictoires se cognaient de forme chaotique. Ce baiser les avait profondément troublé!


	5. Alliance

**Épisode 4: Alliance**

Sasuke s'arrêta tout à coup.

Ils avaient enfin atteint les derniers arbres de la forêt qui entouraient les murailles de la cité. Il faisait nuit et tous les animaux nocturnes apportaient leurs chants et leurs froufroutements au décor obscur illuminé par un milliard d'étoiles brillantes. Le vent même paraissait chuchoter des douceurs mélodieuses à la pleine lune.

Naruto et Sasuke traversaient cet espace vibrant de cette symphonie de la nature tels deux spectres silencieux. Ils avaient accéléré leur rythme afin de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre si Sasuke voulait avoir une chance de rattraper son frère.

Mais alors que leur objectif se trouvait juste devant eux, Sasuke hésita. Naruto faillit le percuter de fouet tellement l'arrêt de son ami fut brusque.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a? Demanda t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas avouer à quel point il avait peur. Et pas seulement ça. Une excitation intense le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Il était tendu à l'idée de traverser les portes de ce village après tant de temps. Les formes crochues des branches qui l'entouraient semblait être un avertissement sourd du danger, de la douleur qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Faire face aux fantômes de son passé, revivre les souffrances de son enfance, tenir tête aux gens qu'il avait trahi sans aucun scrupule...Ce n'était pas une chose très accueillante!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, l'encouragea Naruto en tenant ses mains derrière la tête. Tu verras! Tout ira bien!

Sasuke le regarda, touché par la chaleur que laissait transparaître sa voix.

Ils se remirent à marcher d'un pas lent et arrivé aux pieds des grandes portes d'entrée, Naruto lui tapa dans le dos d'un geste amical.

-Bienvenue à la maison mon pote!

Soudain son teint devint cramoisi.

-Au fait...Je voulais te dire...Au sujet de tout à l'heure...

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, amusé.

-On devrait peut être garder ça entre nous..., tituba Naruto. Je veux dire! Euh...Voilà quoi!...Tu comprends?

-Pas vraiment non, le taquina Sasuke. Sois plus clair.

Naruto serra les dents, agacé.

-Sasuke! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle alors arrête de faire le con!

-Non je t'assure...

-Mais si! Tu le sais très bien!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-JE PARLE DU BAISER QUE TU M'AS DONNE TOUT A L'HEURE! C'est bon? Je suis assez clair?

-Oui. Peut être même trop. Si tu voulais le garder secret tu commences mal en le criant sur les toits...

-Merde!

Naruto se mit les mains sur la bouche comme s'il pouvait ravaler les mots qu'il avait crié. Il regarda rapidement de tous les côtés à la recherche d'un possible témoin. Et ne voyant personne il soupira, soulagé.

-Bon... Alors?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, ce sera notre petit secret, sourit Sasuke d'un air coquin. On peut recommencer quand tu veux...

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul qui fit éclater de rire Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas va! Le rassura t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'embrasser de nouveau. La démonstration de mes talents séducteurs a abouti.

-Tant mieux..., souffla Naruto.

-...Et heureusement parce que je commençai à m'inquiéter de cette obsession qui te tourmente à mon sujet. Des fois tu te comportes plus comme mon petit ami que comme mon meilleur ami!

-COMMENT? REPETE UN PEU CA POUR VOIR!!

-Qui va là?

Une petite fenêtre s'était ouverte sur une des deux grandes portes et laissait entrevoir deux petits yeux méfiants.

Naruto se calma instantanément et se plaça bien en vue devant la petite ouverture.

-Salut! C'est moi, Naruto! Je suis enfin de retour!

-Naruto?! Dit le portier. Dieu merci! Tout le monde se rongeait le sang à ton propos!

-Ah bon? Demanda Naruto, se sentant flatté. Il ne fallait pas se faire du soucis pour moi! Je vais parfaitement bien!

-C'est ce que je constate! Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller voir maître Tsunade! Attends.

Le portier enclencha le loquer qui bloquait les portes d'entrée et les deux portes s'écartèrent avec un bruit sourd.

-Voilà! Dit le portier. Maintenant dépêche toi! Tu dois...

Il resta soudain bouche bée en observant Sasuke qui était resté à l'arrière.

-Tu...Tu es...Sasuke Uchiwa?!

Sasuke le regarda fixement en analysant sa réaction. Le portier avait l'air effrayé. C'était comme s'il se trouvait face à un fantôme revenu d'outre tombes pour le hanter.

-Ouais! Sourit Naruto. C'est bien lui! Je l'ai enfin ramené! Bon allé! Il faut qu'on aille voir Tsunade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! A plus!

Le pauvre portier ne répondit pas et les regarda partir, pâle comme la mort.

Sasuke se sentait étrange. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les petites ruelles de son village natal, les passants le fixaient et le pointaient du doigts comme à un être maléfique venu apporter le désastre et le chaos. Il sourit ironiquement en se disant qu'il n'était rien d'autre que ça à leurs yeux: le traitre survivant des Uchiwa. Une menace comme une autre...

Il se réjouit profondément d'être arrivé le soir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors et il ne devait donc pas supporter le poids pesant de mil regards apeurés sur sa nuque.

Naruto, lui, était aux anges. Il souriait comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde et saluait gentiment les villageois.

Il signalait même à Sasuke les nouveaux bâtiments de la ville devant lesquels ils passaient en lui racontant de petites anecdotes amusantes. On aurait dit un guide touristique!

Sasuke écoutait en silence en se régalant les sens de ces images et de ces odeurs familières. Une impression indéchiffrable montait dans son ventre. Comme un sac grouillant d'émotions et de souvenirs. Il ne comprenait pas exactement. En tout cas, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ils atteignirent les appartements du Hokage sans avoir croisé de visage connu. Les autres ninjas de leur âge étaient donc encore en mission, se dit Naruto, déçu. Dommage! Ils ne verraient peut être pas Sasuke s'il partait trop tôt! Il pensait surtout à Sakura en se disant cela. Elle ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir ramené Sasuke alors qu'elle n'était pas là!

Ils montèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent face aux portes du bureau de Tsunade.

-Tu es prêt? Chuchota Naruto.

-Humpf, fit Sasuke.

-Pas moi! Elle va m'égorger vif!!

Ils prit une grande bouchée d'air et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Lança une voix féminine autoritaire.

Naruto ravala sa salive, prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte.

-Naruto?!

Tsunade se trouvait assise derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et accoudée à la table. Elle leva la tête avec une expression mi figue mi raisin sur son visage pâle encadré par ses longs cheveux blonds. Shizune était debout à ses côtés et elle tenait une pile de papiers qu'elle montrait à Tsunade. Elle stoppa son geste brutalement et faillit laisser tomber tous les papiers en voyant le garçon qui se trouvait derrière Naruto.

-Salut mamie Tsunade! Dit rapidement Naruto. Avant de te mettre en furie contre moi, regarde qui j'ai ramené à la maison!

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et inclina poliment la tête en geste de salut.

Il fixa ensuite ses yeux calculateurs sur le visage neutre du cinquième Hokage. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Tsunade en le voyant. Le verrait elle comme une malédiction comme le reste des habitants du village? Ou se réjouirait elle de son retour tout comme Naruto?

En y repensant Sasuke se dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Peu après qu'elle soit devenu Hokage il avait quitté le village. Leurs rapports avaient étaient réduits au minimum. Pourtant elle l'avait soigné à deux reprises à l'hôpital sous la demande expresse de Naruto. La fois où Itachi l'avait blessé et une autre où il avait été gravement atteint suite à une mission avec Naruto et Sakura.

Il devait peut être sentir de la reconnaissance à son égard mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Il voyait Tsunade comme une entremetteuse. Elle se mêlait trop des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas. Cette mauvaise impression avait été renforcée durant le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de Orochimaru. Ce dernier ne gardait pas une image très méliorative de son ancienne coéquipière et il lui avait fait sentir clairement.

-Sasuke Uchiwa..., Dit elle.

Elle l'examinait de ses yeux marrons clairs en entrelaçant ses doigts sous son menton. Que faisait il ici? Comment Naruto avait il réussit à le ramener alors que toutes leurs tentatives avaient misérablement échoué jusqu'à présent? Et surtout comment Orochimaru avait il pu laissé échapper le futur récipient de son âme corrompue?

Tsunade connaissait le caractère ambitieux de Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. Alors maintenant qu'il en avait besoin plus que jamais pourquoi avait il laissé échapper son unique voie de survie?

Était-ce un piège?

-Est ce Orochimaru qui t'envoie?

Naruto fit la grimace. Sasuke nia lentement de la tête.

-Non. Désormais il ne pourra plus envoyer personne. Je l'ai tué.

Il dit cela en prenant un air humble. Tsunade se leva d'un bond, scandalisée.

-QUOI?!

Shizune écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas possible..., murmura t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence. Tsunade se reprit enfin.

-Comment puis je savoir que c'est vrai? Demanda t-elle, méfiante.

Sasuke porta sa main à son épée. Tsunade se mit en garde et Shizune activa un chakra vert à ses mains, prête à se battre.

-Mamie Tsunade! Cria Naruto, indigné.

Sasuke leva une main en signe de paix et sortit son épée lentement de son fourreau. Il la posa à terre et la poussa vers Tsunade du pied.

-Je lui ai ôté son épée, dit il. Elle était bien meilleure que la mienne. A ce qu'il disait elle est indestructible. Elle devrait m'aider dans ma lutte contre mon frère...Est ce une preuve satisfaisante?

Tsunade rabaissa sa garde en même temps que Shizune. Elle regardèrent toutes les deux l'objet qui gisait à leurs pieds. Tsunade fut prise d'un vertige. Cette épée...Orochimaru ne se séparait jamais d'elle! Sasuke l'aurait-il vraiment tué?! C'était impossible! Il était bien trop fort!

-Pourquoi l'a tu éliminé? S'étonna t-elle. Je croyais que tu travaillait pour lui de ton plein grès.

-Et c'est ce que je faisait. Mais il ne me servait plus à rien désormais. Il est devenu gênant.

Tsunade était encore en état de choc. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir de la mort de son plus terrible et puissant ennemi. Cependant...Voir cet enfant devenu un assassin extrêmement dangereux ne la rassurait pas. Un monstre avait disparut du globe pour en former un autre plus terrifiant encore.

Tsunade avait toujours connu Sasuke à travers les descriptions de Naruto. Il le définissait comme fort, courageux, solidaire, réservé et orgueilleux. Comme un garçon travailleur qui se plaisait à le taquiner et à se disputer avec lui. Comme un garçon qui avait beaucoup souffert, qui s'était perdu dans les ténèbres et qui avait besoin de leur aide. Comme son éternel rival et son meilleur ami.

Mais en voyant le jeune homme au regard froid et à la volonté acérée qui se tenait devant elle, elle ne le voyait plus avec les mêmes yeux. Il avait l'air de bien se débrouiller tout seul! Les inquiétudes qui avaient rongé Naruto durant ces années semblaient ridicules à présent. Sasuke s'était débarrassé de Orochimaru avec une aisance enviable. Il n'avait nécessité l'intervention de quiconque!

-Je suis venu ici à la recherche d'une information, déclara Sasuke.

Tsunade le regarda, étonnée.

-Parles, l'incita t-elle à poursuivre.

-Je veux connaître la cachette de Itachi Uchiwa pour pouvoir le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes.

La haine faisait trembler sa voix. Il était étrange de voir une émotion transparaître dans son port impeccablement indifférent. Sasuke avait apparemment un mal fou à garder son sang froid lorsqu'il parlait de son frère.

-Naruto m'a dit que vous saviez où il se trouve à l'heure qu'on parle. Je voulais que vous m'informiez de sa position.

-Et pourquoi devrais je te céder une telle information...Sasuke?

Naruto ferma le poing, tendu. Sasuke éleva imperceptiblement les coins de ses lèvres en un sourire sinistre. Shizune sentit un froid dans le dos en le voyant sourire de cette façon.

-Je ne suis pas Naruto, continua Tsunade d'une voix forte. Je suis le Hokage de ce village que tu a abandonné et trahi, ne l'oubli pas. Peut être que Naruto peut te pardonner les blessures psychiques et physiques que tu lui as infligé mais moi je n'oublie pas aussi facilement...Tu l'as fait souffrir alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et pas seulement lui, mais tous tes anciens compagnons à l'école de ninjas. Tu imagines un peu le coup rude qui résulte de la trahison de l'un des nôtres pour tout le village? Ce village à été créé sur l'unité! Nous sommes une grande famille qui s'entraide et se soutien! La volonté de feu nous lie les uns les autres! Elle nous pousse à protéger ce village de nos vies! A partager et à échanger nos passions et nos peurs! Mais toi! Tu l'as écarté! Tu as tourné le dos à cette famille! Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à t'unir à Orochimaru qui l'avait à moitié détruite! Bien au contraire, tu es allé lui courir dans les pattes afin qu'il t'accueille et te berce de doux espoirs de vengeance! Tu l'as servi comme un traître de rat!!

Tsunade frappa la table de son poing. Celle-ci se fendit en deux en renversant tout ce qu'elle soutenait.

-Tu n'as même pas daigné de t'excuser auprès de tes amis qui avaient risqué leurs vies pour te sauver!! Alors dis moi Sasuke! Pourquoi devrais je t'aider maintenant pour assouvir ta soif de vengeance pathétique?! Moi, qui aime et protège ce village! POURQUOI DEVRAIS JE ASSISTER UN TRAITRE DE TON ESPECE?!!

Tsunade était hors d'elle. Elle frappa sur le mur de son poing et fit trembler tout l'immeuble. Elle laissa un trou immense sur le mur plâtré strié de ruptures.

Shizune était affolée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer de calmer Tsunade. Si elle continuait dans cet état elle finirait par détruire le bâtiment tout entier! Naruto lui aussi se mordait la lèvre, se préparant pour intervenir si jamais Tsunade ne parvenait pas à dominer sa rage. Il ne la laisserai pas blesser Sasuke! Pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le ramener!

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas cillé. Il attendait immobile à ce que Tsunade se tranquillise. Il parla après un long silence.

-Parce que je peux vous être d'une grande aide, répondit-il.

Tsunade étrécit les yeux et s'assit à nouveau.

-Continu, ordonna t-elle.

-Nous partageons un ennemi commun, l'Akatsuki. Ils représentent une menace pour tous les pays. Et je sais qu'ils sont à la poursuite de Naruto. Ils veulent prendre le démon kyubi qui dort en lui. Et vous ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils l'attrapent. Je partage cet avis...Vous êtes déjà parvenu à en éliminer quelques membres...Ce qui est admirable. Mais les plus menaçants d'entre eux restent sur pieds. J'ai moi même un intérêt particulier d'éliminer l'un d'entre eux...Je suis le seul capable de détruire Itachi Uchiwa. J'ai développé une technique visuelle qui ne peut être égalée que par un autre membre de ma famille. Je me chargerai donc de lui volontiers. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vos informations.

Tsunade croisa ses mains à nouveau, pensive. Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus en attendant son verdict.

-Je vous propose de forger une alliance, poursuivit Sasuke. Nous détruirons l'Akatsuki ensemble. Je met mon épée à votre service. Mais non comme ninja de Konoha, mais comme ninja déserteur. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'insulter ce village avec de fausses promesses de fidélité éternelle. Mais je coopérerai avec vous sans hésiter. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, ma philosophie consiste à m'associer aux gens selon les bénéfices que cela m'apporte. Maintenant, vous pouvez me chasser de Konoha et me bannir à jamais si vous voulez mais vous raterez une occasion précieuse de vous livrez d'ennemis bien plus redoutables que moi...Qu'en dites vous?


	6. Souvenirs douloureux

**Épisode 5: Souvenirs douloureux**

-Pfiou! Soupira Naruto. Ça n'a pas était si terrible que ça en fin de compte! Hein?

Il dit cela avec un rire nerveux et en se tortillant les doigts. Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme?! S'exclama Naruto. Elle a faillit te réduire en bouillie! Je l'ai senti qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser sa colère! Tu la connais mal! Une fois qu'elle s'énerve c'est fichu!! Elle a même failli tuer Jiraya une fois, simplement parce qu'elle l'avait attrapé en train d'espionner les bains des filles!!!

Naruto se mordit les ongles la mine apeurée.

-Heureusement que ton discours l'a convaincu tout à l'heure parce que sinon je ne suis pas sur qu'on serait là à en parler calmement! Mais elle a quand même demandé du temps pour réfléchir à une réponse, donc elle ne se fie pas entièrement à toi...Pour le moment. Mais bon...On est sur la bonne voie. Demain, quand elle y aura calmement réfléchi elle sera prête pour coopérer et...Sasuke? Où vas tu comme ça? Je suis censé ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit mamie Tsunade! Attends moi!

Sasuke se pressa dans l'allée d'un pas précipité. L'aube se présenterai bientôt à l'horizon. Sasuke sentait naître en lui un désir nouveau. Il devait se rendre là bas au plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû se rendre là bas il y avait longtemps déjà. Il avait fui ce moment depuis ce jour fatal.

Naruto essayait de rester à son hauteur tout en se plaignant amèrement et en regrettant ne pas pouvoir aller manger un bol de ramens chez Ichiraku.

-Après presque deux semaines passées à me nourrir uniquement de boules de riz et de pain sec je peux t'assurer que je serai capable d'avaler vingt bols de ramens à la suite! Gémissait-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ils me manquent! Juteux, moelleux, épicés, bien chauds et fondants! Mmmm! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche!

Soudain Sasuke dérapa brutalement. Cette fois Naruto lui rentra dedans sans pouvoir l'éviter.

-Oh! Tu pourrait faire plus attention Sasuke! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore?! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes d'un coup?!

Naruto regarda avec irritation le visage froid de son ami. Il était tellement pale et immobile qu'on aurait dit une statue de cire! De plus sa peau était lisse, parfaite, et ses cheveux brillaient d'une couleur violette irréelle. Seuls ses yeux noirs luisants dans la nuit le distinguaient d'une magnifique statue.

Naruto suivi son regard, curieux de voir ce que Sasuke fixait avec tant d'acharnement.

Il trouva une rue sombre et déserte dont l'accès avait était barré avec des planches de bois. La désolation et la détérioration de cette partie inexplorée de la ville donna à Naruto des frissons. Il ne s'était jamais approché de cette rue maudite. C'était la rue où vivait la famille de Sasuke autrefois.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment. Naruto n'osait pas parler. Ce moment avait l'air d'être important pour son ami et il ne voulait surtout pas le gâcher avec de vaines paroles.

Sasuke s'approcha enfin des planches de bois et posa sa main sur l'une d'entre elles. Un bref éclair bleu jaillit de la paume de sa main et lorsque Naruto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux la planche avait été proprement sciée. Sasuke la laissa tomber, brisée, et s'avança très lentement le long de l'allée.

Le symbole des Uchiwa était encore accroché à un petit panneau noirci et troué par le temps à l'entrée de la rue. Sasuke y lança un regard mélancolique qui ému Naruto.

Sasuke continua d'avancer parmi les débris froids et morts de son enfance. Soudain, il se retourna.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Naruto qui était resté de l'autre côté des planches.

-Je t'attends ici, se justifia Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je sais que tu préfères être seul. Je vais te laisser ton intimité.

Sasuke fut surpris.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas être seul, Naruto. Je suis resté seul bien assez longtemps. A présent j'ai besoin d'avoir un ami à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui tendit la main.

-S'il te plaît, chuchota t-il.

Naruto resta bouche bée en écoutant la voix suppliante de Sasuke. Jamais il ne lui avait exposé si clairement son besoin de soutien. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire.

Donc il se limita à attraper la main que lui offrait son ami et à s'aventurer à ses côtés dans cette rue fantomatique. Ils avancèrent, main dans la main, discrets comme s'ils craignaient réveiller des démons endormis.

Par de cruelles illusions d'optiques, Sasuke eut plusieurs fois l'impression de revoir ses parents, ses oncles et ses grands parents, se promener au milieu de la rue autrefois bondée de monde. Cela remontait à si loin! Ils étaient alors très nombreux dans le fameux clan prospère des Uchiwa. Leur force et leur honneur étaient toute une légende. Et cependant, l'un d'entre eux les avait tous massacré en un clin d'œil...

Sasuke pénétra les portes entrouvertes poussièreuses de sa maison. Il s'enleva les chaussures par pur reflex et Naruto l'imita. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis firent le tour de la maison. Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot. Il caressait de son regard les meubles craquelés et les tapis ternis qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur d'un bon repas chaud dans l'air renfermé et il s'attendait à moitié à entendre la voix de sa mère leur annonçant de se mettre à table son père, son grand frère et lui.

-C'est ici qu'il les a tué, dit-il tout à coup au grand désarroi de Naruto.

-Ici?

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Il regarda tout autour de lui avec une sensation désagréable. Un acte horrible avait été commis dans cette pièce. Un fils ainé tuant son père et sa mère à coups d'épée. Des parents qui l'aimaient et qui été fiers de leur génie de fils. Naruto déglutit.

La lune seule illuminait la scène. Son précieux scintillement de diamant semblait se moquer de l'abattement sombre qui pesait sur les épaules de Sasuke.

-Je le tuerai, Naruto...Coûte que coûte...Je l'aurais...

Il tomba à genoux et sans transition, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Naruto ne savait quoi faire. Sasuke n'avait jamais agit comme cela auparavant. Et surtout il ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer! Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments normalement. Mais à présent ces sentiments avaient débordé...

-Naruto, l'appela Sasuke plus calme. Tu n'es pas forcé de rester. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi. Plus de ce que j'en mérite en réalité. Je te remercie. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse. J'ai été suffisamment égoïste avec toi. Reprend ta vie comme elle était, ne te tracasse plus pour moi. De toutes façons demain je ne serai plus dans les parages. Tu pourras m'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu as été plus que généreux avec moi. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, mon ami.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris on dirait! Je te l'ai répété cent fois! Je ne vais nulle part! Je vais rester à tes côtés Sasuke tant que tu auras besoin de moi! C'est toi qui me l'as demandé tout à l'heure, tu t'en souviens? Tu ne veux plus être seul et je me suis engagé à rester là pour toi. Et je vais tenir ma parole tu peux me faire confiance! Je vais t'aider par tous les moyens dont je dispose! Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose...Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Il n'y a pas de vie loin de toi pour moi. Tu es et tu sera toujours pour moi la personne vers laquelle je dois me tourner!

-Merci, Naruto.

-De rien! De rien!

Naruto se gratta le front incommode de se sentir dévisagé par Sasuke.

-Au fait! Tu es sûr que nous allons rester ici ce soir? Nous devrions peut être aller chez moi pour que tu puisses te reposer. Ici je doute que tu n'arrives à trouver du repos...

Sasuke sourit.

-Tu as raison, approuva t-il. Allons plutôt chez toi.

Ils partirent alors que le soleil se levait déjà. Ils arrivèrent au petit appartement bordélique de Naruto.

-Désolé pour le bazar! S'excusa t-il. On va devoir faire avec! De toutes façons il est déjà très tard alors on n'aura que le temps de faire une petite sieste! C'est pas grand chose. Mais bon! Je crois qu'on en as amplement besoin!

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se jeta la tête la première sur son oreiller. Il se poussa au bord laissant un peu de place pour Sasuke.

Sasuke s'assit au bord en lançant des regards intrigués dans la petite pièce. Il n'était jamais entré chez Naruto. C'était un endroit chaotique et fascinant. On trouvait toutes sortes de choses dans les quatre coins de la chambre (BD, boîte de lait, pots de yaourts vides, slips sales, shurikens, CD, parchemins,...). C'était typique de Naruto ça!

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus dans tout ce décor ce fut la photo qu'il trouva juste au dessus du lit, encadrée et posée sur une petite table de nuit. C'était une photo de l'équipe 7 à ses débuts. Sasuke en avait une identique il y avait longtemps.

Il sourit en revoyant l'air buté de Naruto sur la photo; l'air naïvement heureuse de Sakura; puis l'air à moitié amusé à moitié désespéré de Kakashi. En effet lorsqu'ils avaient pris la photo Naruto et Sasuke venaient de se disputer une fois de plus. Kakashi semblait se dire sur la photo qu'ils ne grandiraient jamais, qu'ils continueraient à se chamailler comme des gamins pour toujours.

Humpf!

Puis Sasuke se vit lui même sur la photo, sérieux et indifférent comme d'habitude. Il trouva que son air mauvais ne collait pas avec le reste de la photo. Au milieu de l'animation régnante il avait toujours été le désagréable, l'écarté et l'excessivement réservé du groupe.

-Naruto? Est ce que ça te manque?

-De quoi? Demanda Naruto d'une voix endormie.

-L'époque où on formait l'équipe 7.

-Évidemment!! J'aurais aimé pouvoir congeler le temps à cette époque. J'étais très heureux alors! J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce village. J'étais devenu ninja et j'avais trouvé des gens qui comptaient beaucoup à mes yeux...Bien sûr j'avais déjà Iruka sensei avant ça! Mais ouvrir mes horizons à d'autres gens m'a fait beaucoup de bien...

Sasuke s'étendit sur le dos en tournant la tête vers Naruto qui parlait sans arrêt. Il se mit à sourire. Naruto! Comme il lui avait manqué!

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il monopolisait la conversation au bout de quelques minutes (plutôt longues...).

-Euh..., fit-il. Faudrait peut être qu'on dorme un peu...

-Accompagne moi Naruto.

-Quoi?!

-Viens m'aider à trouver mon frère. Si tu veux vraiment m'accompagner alors je serai plus qu'heureux d'accepter ton aide.

-Waouh! Sasuke tu es sérieux?!

Naruto était tout excité. Il n'avait pas oser demander à Sasuke de lui permettre de l'accompagner mais il avait déjà envisagé de le suivre furtivement. Mais si il le lui proposé c'était encore mieux!

-Oui. Très. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit que le voyage me semblera moins pénible si j'y vais avec un ami.

-OH! C'est trop COOL!! MERCI SASUKE!! Je te promet de t'aider de mon mieux! Tu verras! On fera une équipe d'enfer!! Youhou!!!

Il se mit à sauter sur le lit excité comme une puce, oubliant complètement sa fatigue. Sasuke s'efforça de le calmer en le tenant par la veste. Naruto finit par tomber sur Sasuke. Ils tombèrent les deux à terre et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent tandis qu'ils tombaient. Naruto rougit immédiatement. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-NON MAIS! T'ARRETES UN PEU! GROS PERVERS! T'A QU'A ME VIOLER DANS MA PROPRE MAISON AUSSI!

-ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES! C'EST TOI QUI M'A ATERRI DESSUS! ESPECE D'ANNE DESCEREBRE!

Ils se montrèrent les dents, rageurs, et finirent par s'installer chacun sur un bord du lit, se tournant le dos en soufflant par le nez.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à leur faire partager des moments si gênants, se lamentèrent-ils. Ces coïncidences étaient vraiment un mauvais tour que leur jouait leur carma!

Mais derrière l'irritation et le dégoût se cachait une jouissance inavouée. Après tout le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait pas été aussi mauvais...Mais jamais de la vie ils ne se l'avouerait l'un l'autre! C'était hors de question!!!


	7. Souffle au coeur

**Épisode 6: Souffle au cœur**

Ils se levèrent quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil. Ils firent rapidement leur toilette et se mirent en route vers le centre de Konoha. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps libre avant le rendez vous qu'avait fixé Tsunade alors à contre cœur Sasuke céda à la demande répétée de Naruto. Ils se rendirent chez Ichiraku et dégustèrent un grand bol plein à rebord de nouilles chaudes.

Sasuke fut grattement surpris par cette sensation de camaraderie et d'amusement à laquelle le goût de ce plat typique le renvoyait. Combien de bol de ramens avait il déjà mangé à ce même endroit accompagné par Naruto et Sakura? Bien plus de ceux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir!

-Alors? Qu'est ce que je te disais?! Roucoula Naruto en se léchant les babines. Cette nourriture est la meilleure qu'il existe! Jamais tu ne trouveras mieux! Ça fait du bien par où ça passe! Hein, Sasuke?!

-Humpf.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route et se dirigèrent droit sur le manoir du Hokage. La ville s'était réveillé alors qu'ils s'étaient endormi ce matin là. A présent les habitants du village s'activaient dans tous les coins de rue en répandant une impression de calme et de joie dans l'air. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autant de gens. Il s'était habitué à sa réclusion dans les repaires de Orochimaru et à ses recherches solitaires de son frère ainé. Il se sentait quelque peu éperdu parmi tous ces gens qui les bousculaient et les saluaient.

Heureusement personne ne leur portait une véritable attention. Ils étaient nombreux à leur lancer des saluts courtois mais sans plus. Sasuke s'en réjouissait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à d'autres visages connus.

Justement avec ses pensées en tête il aperçu une silhouette familière non loin du bâtiment de Tsunade. Naruto aussi la remarqua. Il se mit à sourire joyeusement et leva le bras pour la saluer avec enthousiasme.

-Sakura-chan!!! Regarde qui j'ai ramené à Konoha!!!

La silhouette féminine au cheveux rose chewing-gum se retourna vivement. Même de si loin, Sasuke put apprécier les larmes silencieuses qui brouillaient rapidement le regard vert de la jeune femme. Sans prononcer de son elle épela le prénom de Sasuke avec lenteur tout en le regardant s'approcher d'elle.

Sasuke opina du chef.

Cela parut rassurer Sakura. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle voyait arriver ses deux anciens compagnons totalement incrédule, s'attendant à être réveillée d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve une bonne centaine de fois. Elle ne pouvait plus y croire. Chaque fois qu'elle se laissait bercer de douces illusions elle se réveillait avec un pincement au cœur et une déception lancinante. Elle resta donc plantée sur place en attendant patiemment que cette illusion se défasse comme toutes les autres.

Naruto sautillait avec un sourire radieux plaqué aux lèvres. Il tapait avec joie sur le dos droit de Sasuke. Ce dernier posait un regard inexpressif sur elle, désireux de connaître les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

_Il est tellement beau!!_ Se dit Sakura.

Son charme devenait encore plus évident et déroutant au fil des années. Il était passé de l'enfant séduisant au jeune homme canon! Ses cheveux noirs brillants, ses yeux tout aussi noirs hypnotisants, sa peau pâle impeccable, ses lèvres froids et irrésistibles...

Sakura soupira. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout ceci fusse réel! Elle aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dévisager aussi plaisamment le vrai Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'atteignirent enfin. Naruto était perplexe.

-Sakura-chan! Tu ne dis rien?! Regarde! C'est Sasuke!

Sakura lui sourit gentiment comme si elle s'adressait à un bébé ignorant. Ce qui inquiéta Naruto.

-Mais non ce n'est pas Sasuke! Reprocha t-elle. Ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais bon. Je vais devoir m'en contenter. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille du moins...

-Attends 'tends 'tends! L'interrompit Naruto. Je te ramène enfin Sasuke comme je te l'avais promis et c'est ça ce que tu trouves de mieux à dire?! Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi?

-Ne sois pas insolent Naruto!! Hurla Sakura. Même dans mes plus beau rêves tu viens tout gâcher avec ta bêtise!! Et puis n'essaye pas de me berner!! Si ce n'était pas un rêve tu crois que je pourrais faire _ça_?

Elle se blottit contre la poitrine de Sasuke qui restait impassible et sanglota tristement.

-Oh! Sasuke-kun! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour de bon! Mais j'aurais certainement plus de chances d'attraper de la fumée! Jamais tu ne sera pour moi... Il va falloir que je m'y résigne.

Au bout d'un long moment passé sur cette même posture, Naruto se racla la gorge, irrité.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Sakura! Je te dis que ce n'est pas un rêve! C'est Sasuke!! Il est revenu!!

Sakura commença à se dire que ce rêve était plutôt long et cruellement réaliste. Naruto ne pouvait pas la fermer un peu?!! Elle tata subrepticement le torse musclé de Sasuke et leva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sasuke haussait le sourcil gauche, la mine amusée.

-Humpf. Content de te voir Sakura, dit il en se retenant de sourire. Je constate que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

Sakura ouvrit grand la bouche et tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui la regardait, très énervé.

-Alors?! Cracha t-il. Ça y est?! Tu l'as assez tripoté?! Tu me crois maintenant?

Sakura retomba soudainement en arrière. Sasuke et Naruto la retinrent de tomber, alarmés.

-Mais qu'est ce...?!

-Elle s'est évanoui, diagnostiqua Sasuke avec surprise.

-Ah. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle tomberai dans les pommes en te voyant! La pauvre! Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle croyait avoir des hallucinations! Bon aide moi à la porter. Mamie Tsunade saura quoi faire!

Ils la portèrent jusqu'en haut des escaliers puis entreprirent de la mener jusqu'au bureau du Hokage. Naruto ne frappa même pas à la porte en entrant.

-Mamie Tsunade!! Une urgence!! Sakura est...

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant les deux ninjas qui se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau et qui devait être en train de faire un compte rendu de leur mission.

-Kakashi sensei! Sai! S'exclama t-il.

Mais personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui. Kakashi dévisageait Sasuke en silence. Son ancien élève...Il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois depuis qu'il était parti de Konoha. Il avait tellement changé! Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato avaient essayé de le lui décrire. Mais le changement radical qu'il avait subit été difficile à expliquer. Il n'avait plus rien du goss avide d'apprendre, hautain mais au fond désireux de douceur et de compagnie, qu'il était auparavant.

Kakashi lui avait toujours accordé une attention particulière au sein de l'équipe 7. En effet son don et sa maîtrise avancée des techniques ninjas l'avaient beaucoup impressionné. Il avait été son élève le plus talentueux et le plus sérieux. Kakashi lui avait même enseigné son attaque original, le Chidori, et avait partagé avec lui ses connaissance du Sharingan. En effet Kakashi possédait lui aussi un œil au sharingan mais il n'appartenait pas à la branche des Uchiwa, il n'avait donc pu que lui en apprendre les bases rudimentaires. Mais même ainsi il avait toujours suivi Sasuke de très près en gardant beaucoup d'espoir sur son avenir prometteur.

De plus il s'était pris d'une affection particulière pour lui. Sasuke était le reflet de son enfance. Lui aussi avait vécu des expériences terribles. La haine et la rage avaient elles aussi souillé son cœur après la mort de ses amis les plus proches. Mais il avait appris à calmer cette haine avec le temps et la patience. A présent ses peines restaient enterrées sous la pierre commémorative des héros qui étaient morts pour le village.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir aider Sasuke à se tenir au dessus de ces basses pulsions de vengeance. Il aurait voulu lui montrer que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ferait mieux de profiter et de prendre soin des gens qu'il aimait plutôt que de vivre de ses douloureux souvenirs. La vengeance causait généralement plus de mal qu'elle n'en réparait.

Mais il avait échoué. Il avait sous estimé l'influence et l'attrait qu'exerçaient les promesses de pouvoir de Orochimaru sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas su l'en protéger.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Kakashi lui avait fait une leçon de morale après avoir interrompu son combat contre Naruto. A l'époque il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était grave que Sasuke et Naruto aient failli s'entretuer. Et puis les choses étaient allé très vite après ça. Naruto, qui avait été leur dernier espoir de ramener Sasuke dans le droit chemin, avait lui aussi échoué et ils ne l'avaient plus revu pendant plus de trois ans.

Mais à présent il s'agissait d'un jeune homme et non d'un enfant qu'il avait en face. La puissance et l'indifférence émanaient de lui à parts égales. Kakashi sentait une sorte d'intimidation et de menace tout en étant envahi de remords nostalgiques. C'était une impression très contradictoire.

-Sasuke, le salua enfin Kakashi.

Sasuke lui rendit son regard et le salua poliment d'un bref hochement de tête. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait prononcer la moindre parole.

Il se sentait bizarre. Jadis il avait respecté et même admiré ce ninja si original qui l'avait aidé à progresser. Il lui avait surtout enseigné l'importance du travail d'équipe et de l'amitié. Sans le savoir, Sasuke avait redouté cette rencontre. Il avait peur de lire la déception et le dépit dans le regard de son ancien maître qu'il n'avait jamais voulu décevoir. Kakashi avait exercé pour lui le rôle d'un père pendant quelques temps, ou plutôt d'un tuteur toujours attentif et généreux qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Mais Sasuke l'avait abandonné lui et ses plans d'avenir paisible sans la moindre considération.

Sai resta interdit. Il observa la scène avec intérêt. Les liens qui unissaient ces quatre personnes étaient si évidents qu'ils en devenaient pratiquement visibles. Sakura déployait de l'amour inconditionnel pour ses deux compagnon et une grande affection pour son ancien professeur. Kakashi était lui aussi très attaché à son ancienne équipe, d'une manière protectrice et paternelle. Les liens que Naruto avait noué avec les autres étaient les plus solides et les plus purs. Il avait toujours eu un don pour transformer les gens qu'il rencontrait en amis. Au contraire, les liens de Sasuke étaient incertains, brouillés, mais existants après tout. Cependant celui qui l'attachait à Naruto était en cour de restauration. Il se faisait plus fort et plus sûr. Comme si les vieilles cicatrice commençaient à guérir.

Sai regardait émerveillé cette équipe anciennement éclatée, reprendre conscience d'elle même. L'union qu'il y avait trois ans les avaient tous habité ressortait à nouveau à la surface.

-Tu veux bien m'emmener Sakura, Naruto? Demanda Shizune d'une voix timide.

Le silence et la tension régnants devenaient en effet insupportables. Naruto secoua la tête comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

-Bien sûr!

Shizune porta un petit flacon d'alcool au nez de Sakura. Cette dernière se réveilla après une série de spasmes. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment Naruto qui était penché sur elle.

-Eh oh! N'en profites pas, Naruto!

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Sakura-chan?! Pleurnicha t-il.

Sakura reporta son regard sur la totalité des gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke elle fut à nouveau prise de nausée. Shizune l'aida à rester sur pieds.

-Sa...su...ke...-kun...

Les yeux brillants de Sakura s'embuèrent et son visage se fendit en un sourire resplendissant. Sasuke la regarda sans réagir.

-Très bien! Fit soudain Tsunade d'une voix forte. Vous êtes tous réunis! Maintenant je vais pouvoir vous exposer la nature de votre suivante mission. Vous allez escorter Sasuke jusqu'à l'actuel repaire de l'Akatsuki où nous soupçonnons se cache Itachi Uchiwa, déserteur de Konoha et membre honoraire de l'Akatsuki. Kakashi, je sais que ton équipe et toi vous devez être fatigués à la suite de votre mission, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour celle-ci. Pouvez vous vous chargez de cette requête?

Kakashi lança un regard en biais sur le visage impassible de Sasuke avant de répondre.

-Avons nous vraiment le choix! Sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Parfait! Se réjouit Tsunade. Vous partirez au plus tôt afin de ne pas rater cette opportunité. Dès que les autres équipes arriveront je les enverrai en soutien de votre équipe de cinq.

-Cinq? Maître Hokage? Demanda Sai, étonné. Mais il ne sont que quatre.

-Haha! Se moqua Naruto. Mais non voyons! Toi aussi tu fais parti de l'équipe Kakashi, Sai! Si tu voyais ta tête!

-Oh! Mais je croyais que...Maintenant que Sasuke-kun est rentré je...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, Sai.

Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent Sasuke avec surprise. Celui-ci inspira profondément.

-Je veux bien me plier aux exigences du Hokage mais je vous rappel que je ne suis ici que pour des raisons personnelles. Dès que cette mission sera achevée nous reprendrons nos chemins respectifs.

Tsunade serra les dents et acquiesça légèrement. Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça sur ces mots. Kakashi ne fut pas réellement surpris. Sai éprouva une sorte de déception mêlée d'un étrange soulagement. Il avait peur d'être laissé à l'écart et de n'être traité que comme un vulgaire remplaçant inutile de Sasuke avec son retour définitif.

_Il est têtu!_ Se dit Naruto en faisant la moue. _Mais moi je le suis encore plus...Hihihi!_

L'équipe formée par Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura et Kakashi, parti le soir même sous les regards inquiets de Tsunade et de Shizune qui tenait Tonton dans ses bras.

-J'espère que les choses se passeront bien, soupira Tsunade. Tout ceci est tellement compliqué!

-Vous avez raison, mais je trouve que vous vous débrouillé plutôt pas mal. Maintenant c'est leur tour de se débrouiller par eux mêmes. Ce ne sont plus des enfants.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux pas éviter de me faire du soucis pour Naruto. Mis à part le fait que l'Akatsuki veut l'attraper, et qu'il est souvent très imprudents dans ses missions, je m'inquiète surtout pour son état émotionnel. Le retour de Sasuke l'a visiblement rendu fou de joie. Je crains qu'il ne puisse supporter de le voir partir une nouvelle fois. Il ne mérite pas cette souffrance.

Tsunade devint tendre en repensant au jour où elle avait offert son collier à ce jeune homme plein de bonne volonté et d'énergie. Elle sourit. Il fallait que Naruto reste comme il était ainsi lorsqu'il la succèderait au poste de Hokage, il répartirait sa confiance et sa bonne humeur aux quatre coins du village.

-Sois fort, Naruto, murmura t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Naruto ne put entendre ces encouragements mais, courant auprès de ses amis, il se senti revigoré comme si un souffle d'air frais avait atteint son cœur en or.


	8. La puissance de l'inconscient

**Épisode 7: La puissance de l'inconscient**

_Rrrr! Tu peux toujours courir mais tu ne me laissera pas derrière!!_

Naruto força son allure en essayant de rester au même niveau que Sasuke. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Alors que Sasuke ne paraissait pas le moins du monde essoufflé, Naruto sentait ses poumons brûlants se déchirer de douleur à chacune de ses inspirations. De plus ils avaient largement devancé le reste de l'équipe depuis un bon moment.

-Sasuke, balbutia Naruto non sans peine. Nous devrions...peut être...pfiou!...attendre...les autres.

-Attends les si ça te chante.

La voix cassante de Sasuke le laissa sans parole. Le souffle coupé, Naruto fit un dernier effort et étira son bras pour stopper son ami. Celui ci se dégagea avec dédain et se posa sur une branche haute d'où il le regarda, agacé.

-Quoi encore?!

Naruto réussit à rester debout. Il sentait ses jambes en coton et tremblotantes sous son poids. Il se plia néanmoins en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, en attendant que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment.

-Tu veux...bien...te calmer un peu!! Voulut-il crier.

Sa voix sonna sans force. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke l'ai entendu.

-Nous formons...une...équipe...

-Ohé, Naruto! Si tu es venu me faire perdre mon temps alors toi et tes copains vous pouvez tout de suite faire demi-tour. Tsunade vous a donné l'ordre de me suivre et non à moi de vous attendre.

-Eh! Mais de quoi tu parles?!

Naruto se redressa haletant.

-C'est toi qui voulait que je t'accompagnes! Tu m'as dit que ma présence te rendrai heureux il n'y a pas si longtemps! Et là tu me vire comme si je n'étais qu'une gêne! Tu vas te décider à la fin! Qu'est ce qui te prends?!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fusilla Naruto du regard. Naruto eut froid dans le dos. Souvent il trouvait que les yeux de Sasuke étaient anormalement expressifs. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient animé d'une vie surnaturelle. C'était effrayant.

-Tu me fais chier, persifla Sasuke d'une voix menaçante. Je n'ai pas de temps pour tes beaux discours sur l'amitié. Je suis pressé. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie et ce n'est pas un groupe d'incapables qui va me ralentir si prêt du but.

-Tu es nerveux si j'ai bien compris..., compris Naruto. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Pfft! Fit Sasuke avec mépris.

-Bien sûr! Tu n'es pas aussi invulnérable que je le croyais Sasuke! Hihi! Ça fait du bien de l'apprendre! Je ne me sentirai plus aussi nul la prochaine fois que j'aurais le trac désormais!

-Je n'ai pas peur! Protesta Sasuke.

Naruto mit ses mains derrière sa tête avec un sourire professionnel.

-Mais si voyons! Et c'est tout à fait naturel! Tu stresses parce que tu redoutes le moment où tu te retrouvera face à l'homme que tu hais le plus au monde. Tu t'es préparé jusqu'à ce jour pour ça. Et tu as peur d'échouer maintenant. Après tout il s'agit de ton frère! Il est terriblement puissant et plus important encore, il te connait mieux que quiconque. Il connait tes plus grandes peurs et tes plus profonds désirs refoulés dans ton inconscient. Et par l'ancienne fraternité qui vous a uni un jour, il possède la clé pour libérer tes rêves ou tes cauchemars en toi. Tu sais qu'il a une très grande influence sur toi et c'est ça qui t'inquiètes parce que lui, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment connu. Il ne t'a jamais dévoilé sa véritable identité. J'en déduis que c'est depuis lors que tu essayes toi aussi de cacher tes émotions aux êtres qui t'entoures. Tu ne veux plus retomber dans ce piège. Tu n'aimes pas te sentir à la merci d'autrui et de leurs mauvaises intentions. Donc tu ne te montre pas vraiment. Tu restes froid et distant envers tout le monde. C'est un déguisement que tu t'es minutieusement fabriqué.

Sasuke applaudit.

-Ton analyse psychologique m'impressionne Naruto, se moqua t-il avec ironie. Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un tel vocabulaire.

-Ha...ha...! Dit Naruto en étrécissant les yeux. Mais j'étais quand même dans le vrai, ou pas?

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit. Il sauta et se posa avec grâce au sol, près de Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Ce que je redoute ce ne sont pas tellement ses capacités ni son influence sur moi. Non. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est de savoir si je serai capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? Dit Naruto interloqué. Tu as toujours voulu te venger! Pourquoi tu changerai d'avis maintenant? Et puis ce ne serai pas le premier homme que tu tuerai à sang froid.

Sasuke regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Le seul homme que j'ai tué à sang froid est Orochimaru. Mais après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises je ne le voyais plus tellement comme un humain mais plutôt comme une vipère regorgeant de venin, un véritable démon. Alors je n'ai eu aucun scrupule. C'est vrai.

-Hein? Mais tu as dû tué des tas gens pendant que tu étais à son service!!

-Non. Pas un seul. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'irrité Orochimaru à vrai dire. Humpf. Il s'exaspérait toujours en me demandant pourquoi je pardonnai la vie à tous mes adversaires en leur infligeant des blessures passagères. Le plus souvent je leur épargnait la souffrance en les immobilisant ou en les assommant au plus vite. Moi je n'avais pas de bonne explications à lui donner en retour. La seule personne que je voulais tuer était mon frère alors je ne voulais pas me couvrir les mains du sang d'autres gens sans noms ni visages à mes yeux.

Naruto resta bouche bée.

-Mais je croyais que...!

-Que j'étais un tueur dénué de pitié? Eh bien tu te trompais. Bien que cette image de moi ne me déplaisait pas elle ne me correspondait pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas véritablement au service de Orochimaru, c'est plutôt lui qui m 'a bien servi sans le savoir. Je ne dis pas non plus que j'ai été un ange. Il a bien assassiné et torturé des gens sous mes yeux et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'arrêter. Mais c'était lui qui tenait l'arme et non moi.

Naruto hocha la tête gravement.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le tuer Naruto, chuchota Sasuke honteusement. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur? Je ne supporterai pas de l'entendre dire que je suis toujours aussi faible...Je...Je le hais de toutes mes forces Naruto. Je dois le tuer. Il le faut!

Naruto fut peiné d'entendre son ami désespérer ainsi. Une lueur folle faisait briller ses yeux noirs. Le désir de vengeance les allumait d'une façon fiévreuse et inquiétante.

-Tout ira bien Sasuke! JE suis là!

Il leva le pouce et lui cligna de l'œil avec auto satisfaction, très confiant. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Me voilà rassuré...

Naruto bouda.

-OK! Il y a aussi Kakashi, Sakura et Sai! Tu ne dois pas te faire du soucis. On saura quoi faire le moment venu mais pour ça nous devons rester ensemble.

-Bien dit Naruto! Dit la voix de Kakashi.

-On vous a enfin rattrapé, soupira Sakura.

Ils atterrirent au sol et les oiseaux qui les avaient porté jusqu'à là se défirent en une fumée d'encre noire.

-TRICHEURS!! Hurla Naruto en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur. On n'étaient pas censé voler au dos d'oiseaux géants que je sache!!

-Ah bon? Demanda Sai surpris, en rangeant son matériel de dessin.

-Mais non! Ça c'est agir à la déloyale!! Nous on a couru comme des fous et vous vous avez même pas bougé le petit doigt!

-Oh. Excuse moi Naruto-kun! Dit Sai très sérieux en prenant note de l'indication de Naruto. Je ne le savais pas. J'ai cru que c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour vous trouver rapidement. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Ne l'écoutes pas Sai, lui assura Sakura. Il n'y a aucun règlement là dessus. C'est juste _Monsieur le Râleur_ qui nous fait une petite crise!

-Sakura-chan! Mais c'est injuste! Et c'est très impoli!

-Parce que c'est toi qui vas me donner une leçon de morale?! Non mais je rêve!!

Kakashi se rapprocha de Sasuke tandis que Sakura et Naruto continuaient de se chamailler sous le regard attentif de Sai.

-Tu as décidé de nous attendre Sasuke?

-Oui. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux prendre notre temps si on veut être prêts pour l'affrontement. Foncer tête baissée ne servira à rien.

-Bon raisonnement. Bien, puisque nous allons rester groupés à partir de maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite halte. Il est tard et nous avons tous besoin de repos après cette dure journée passée à courir ou à voler, au choix!

Sasuke opina du chef.

-Nous atteindrons vite le repaire Sasuke. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis, rajouta Kakashi avant de s'éloigner.

-Merci Kakashi sensei, murmura t-il à son ancien maître.

Mais Kakashi ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbé par un passage de son livre « le paradis du batifolage ».

* * *

Sakura peinait à s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de tourner sur elle même alors que Naruto ronflait bruyamment de l'autre côté. Elle rejeta la faute de son trouble du sommeil sur le bruit pénible que faisait Naruto en dormant. Mais même après lui avoir décoché un coup de pied et avoir interrompu ses ronflements, la jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil.

Elle finit par se lever et par s'éloigner un peu du groupe silencieux. Assise sur une épaisse racine, elle se massa le coup douloureux après avoir adopté tant de postures inconfortables dans sa quête infortunée de repos.

-Je peux?

La voix douce la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Sasuke debout derrière elle. Elle ravala sa salive et accepta. Sasuke posa ses mains fines et habiles sur le dos de Sakura. Il caressa d'abord ses articulations et finit par trouver des nœuds dans les épaules de la jeune femme. Il s'efforça de les défaire au mieux en massant et frottant les zones adéquates.

Sakura, premièrement gênée, se détendit peu à peu et finit par fermer les yeux enchantée. Elle savoura le massage avec joie. Sasuke avait vraiment des mains expertes! Il réussissait à détendre ses maux physiques et moraux tout en une fois! En effet les caresses de ses mains suaves la faisait frémir autant pour le massage que pour ses sentiments.

-Ça te plait? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

Sakura rougit et se réjouit intérieurement de l'obscurité rassurante de la nuit.

-Oui! Beaucoup.

Il continua de la masser un moment. Sakura aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps en cet instant précis. Sasuke qui se préoccupait pour son bien être et elle profitant de ses douces caresses... Le paradis!

Puis, comme tous les moments heureux dans la vie, il prit fin bien trop vite. Sasuke ôta ses mains de sa peau et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus? Demanda Sakura.

-Mm. C'est plutôt problématique. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me reposer. Mais...

-Oui? L'invita t-elle à poursuivre.

Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux. Elle désirait plus que tout pouvoir gagner sa confiance. Le désir de se rapprocher de lui et de compter à ses yeux brulait encore dans son regard verdoyant. Sasuke se demanda soudain combien elle avait souffert lorsqu'il était parti. Combien de larmes avait-elle versé? Combien de pensées lui avait-elle voué? Bien plus qu'il n'en méritait...

Il serra les dents.

-Mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, reprit-il. Je ne trouve pas le noir apaisant du repos, mais le rouge de ses yeux. Les yeux de mon frère.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

-Parce que justement, pour moi les meilleures nuits étaient celles où je trouvait tes yeux au dos de mes paupières closes.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Sakura lui sourit.

-Nous devrions nous recoucher, soupira t-elle. Sinon nous ne serons pas en forme et je ne tiens pas à ce que toi et Naruto repreniez de l'avance sur moi une fois de plus! Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup évolué. Je ne suis plus le fardeau de l'équipe désormais et je compte bien vous le prouver!

Sasuke sourit (Sakura frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en le voyant sourire de la sorte. _Il était tellement tellement tellement_...BEAU!!).

-Je n'en doute pas, assura t-il. Naruto m'as dit que tu était devenue une ninja exceptionnelle. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit tu serai même la fille ninja la plus talentueuse du village.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée.

-Il a dit ça?

-Hum hum.

Sakura lança un regard tendre vers l'endroit où Naruto s'était remis à ronfler. Elle regretta soudain le coup de pied qu'elle lui avait donné. _Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle considération pour moi Naruto. Tu n'es pas si brut quand tu veux._

Sasuke déchiffra facilement le regard doux dont Sakura enveloppait Naruto. Il ravala son sourire. Elle n'avait peut être pas tellement souffert en son absence après tout. Pas aux côtés de Naruto. Il s'en réjouit sincèrement.

Ils reprirent leurs places et trouvèrent enfin le repos tant désiré. Ils s'endormirent le cœur léger, paisible.

* * *

Pourtant il en restait encore un qui n'arrivait pas à dormir pour des raisons évidentes...Naruto roula sur lui même et frappa Sai du pied en pleine figure une fois de plus.

-Aï! S'exclama Sai, énervé. Naruto!

-Rrrrrannn...Chemecha....RRRRRRRRRRuuhmmmmm....fouchinachui...

Il se serra à Sai qui arqua les sourcils, choqué, puis Naruto lui mit une claque sonore toujours dans son sommeil profond.

-Auuuuu! Fit Sai en se frottant sa joue lancinante. Naruto! S'il te plaît! Réveilles toi! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois dormir à côté de toi?! Attends!! NON PAS ÇA!!!!

Sai esquiva de justesse les shurikens que Naruto venait de lui lancer toujours inconsciemment. Il devrait utiliser les grands moyens...

-Ninpo! Chouju giga!

Naruto fut très surpris lorsque au réveil il se retrouva attaché fermement avec un serpent solide d'encre enroulé sur son corps. Il s'étonna de cette punition imméritée et Sai lui décocha un regard haineux en le détachant.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Se défendit Naruto. J'ai rien fait, c'est pas juste!!

-Tu parles de justice toi! Répondit Sai avec un sourire fou. Tu as bien failli me tuer oui!

-Hein? S'horrifia Naruto.

-Au moins j'aurais appris une chose de toi: ne jamais s'approcher d'un hyperactif quand il dort!


	9. L'homme masqué

**Épisode 8: L'homme masqué**

-Sempai! Vous croyez qu'ils seront bientôt là? J'en ai marre d'attendre! J'ai faim et j'aime pas cet endroit! On va pas attendre éternellement quand même! N'est ce pas sempai? Peut être que leurs espions étaient moins intelligents qu'on ne croyait. Peut être qu'à l'heure qu'il est il n'ont toujours envoyé personne. Rhalala! Moi j'en ai vraiment marre sempai! Je ne...

-Tu vas la boucler un peu?! Moi j'en ai marre de toi et de tes commentaires inutiles! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je te laisse en vie alors que tu me tape sur les nerfs, hum.

-C'est peut être parce qu'au fond de vous vous m'aimez bien sempai...

-Tobi! C'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne. La prochaine fois je te fait sauter en éclats, hum.

Tobi croisa les bras, tristounet.

-Vous êtes toujours si méchant avec moi, Deidara sama! Se lamenta t-il. Moi j'essaye pourtant d'être gentil avec vous. Ce n'est pas si dur de prononcer des paroles agréables de temps en temps à son coéquipiers.

-Tobi...! S'exaspéra Deidara. Sasori était décidément un compagnon bien plus vivable que toi. Alors je me plaignais de lui en me disant qu'il était plutôt sombre et réservé, et qu'il avait une idée ridicule de l'art. Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire revenir d'entre les morts pour reprendre le poste que tu occupes maintenant, hum...

Tobi se mit à tournoyer joyeusement autour de Deidara.

Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher la mine renfermée. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'air frais du matin tandis que son œil bleu visible observait attentivement les alentours. Ses deux mains ouvertes laissaient en vue les deux bouches avides qui en décoraient les paumes. Des langues pendaient goulûment d'elles en captant un maximum d'arômes et de saveurs humides emportés par le vent. Il aurait pu déguster ce moment tranquille de calme et de sérénité si seulement les plaintes répétitives de Tobi ne l'avaient pas interrompu toutes les deux secondes!

Il était réellement insupportable à bouger et à parler sans arrêt. On aurait dit un petit enfant impatient de découvrir les mystères de la vie. A la moindre occasion il se mettait à danser ou à chanter allègrement réveillant les instincts meurtriers de Deidara. La seule raison pour laquelle il subissait sa présence était parce que désormais les rangs de l'Akatsuki avaient faibli considérablement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en éliminer un autre membre, aussi indésirable soit il.

Tobi semblait être plus que conscient de cet avantage en sa faveur et il s'amusait sans cesse à énerver son coéquipiers. Il sourit largement sous son masque orange en spirale. D'une voix doucereuse il dit:

-Oh oh oh! Mais vous savez sempai? Je suis bien plus intéressant que ce Sasori dont vous parlez!

-Dégage de là je te dis!!

-Peut être que si vous jetez un coup d'œil sous mon masque vous comprendrez...

Deidara le regarda du coin de l'œil quelques secondes. Il s'était souvent demandé qui était cet homme sous le masque joyeux et insouciant qu'il montrait. Et Tobi se plaisait énormément à aiguiser cette curiosité chez son compagnon. Il adorait le jeu des secrets et des devinettes. Mais Deidara les haïssait. Il décida donc de l'ignorer pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

Il dévia le regard avec dédain et fouetta le masque de Tobi de sa queue de cheval dorée.

Tobi ne lâcha pas prise. Il fit le tour de la roche avec agilité et se posta en face de l'autre qui grogna et changea son angle de vue. Tobi se plaça de nouveau devant lui et Deidara se détourna une fois de plus. Ils répétèrent l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'une veine palpitante apparaisse sur le front lisse de Deidara.

-Je crois que tu m'as trouvé là, siffla t-il sans desserrer les dents. C'est ce qui se passe quand on me cherche trop longtemps, hum.

-Attendez sempai! Se défendit Tobi. Je vais vous montrer!

Il attrapa le bord de son masque et se mit à le soulever lentement. Deidara, surpris, ouvrit grand son œil et resta silencieux. Il dévisagea Tobi qui procédait à une vitesse exaspérante avec une délectation croissante. Il aperçut bientôt son cou lisse et pâle, puis un menton pointu, la pointe de ses cheveux noirs, des lèvres charnues, le bout rond d'un nez aquilin, puis...

Deidara ravala sa salive, sans se permettre de ciller. Il s'était lentement incliné sur Tobi pour ne pas rater le moindre détail de sa révélation. Son sang battait à ses oreilles d'une manière assourdissante. Ses lèvres formaient un gracieux « o » gourmand d'information.

Puis...Les lèvres charnues de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en un long sourire. Il fut rapide. Tobi vola un fugace baiser aux lèvres exposées de Deidara et se replaça le masque avec satisfaction. Deidara resta pétrifié. Mais une effroyable fureur assassine se peignit peu à peu sur son expression à la fois incrédule et mortifiée. Tobi senti le danger. Il prit ses deux jambes à son cou et s'apprêta à courir le plus loin possible en un temps record.

Cependant quelque chose d'autre capta son attention. Il aperçut parmi les arbres cinq silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elles, agile et gracieuse, avec un sourire énigmatique. Deidara suivit son regard et se tranquillisa quelques peu en reconnaissant quelques uns des personnages qui s'approximaient.

-Non! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Fit-il très content. Ils ont été suffisamment stupides pour nous envoyer le Jichurriki de Kyubi en personne! Il ne manque plus que le papier cadeau! Ça nous facilitera la tâche, hum.

Il descendit de la gigantesque roche avec un saut léger et Tobi le rejoint aussi habilement.

-Tu as de la chance Tobi, commenta Deidara sur le ton de la conversation. Je comptais te tuer tout de suite mais je veux prendre tout mon temps pour te faire souffrir un maximum. Alors ça devra attendre encore un peu, hum. Pour l'instant, allons accueillir nos invités d'honneur.

Il s'avança tranquillement à la rencontre des arrivants en gardant ses mains jointes derrière son dos, l'air complètement détendu. Tobi lui emboîta le pas en se régalant d'avance de ces prochaines rencontres. Il avait longuement attendu ce moment...

**oh-oh! Une bataille s'annonce et le mystère et les secrets se cumulent du côté des ombres. Tandis que Deidara, l'artiste impulsif, et Tobi, son complice énigmatique, se préparent à recevoir nos amis, une ombre se cache au fin fond d'une grotte ténébreuse... Comment affronteront nos amis ces multiples dangers? Sasuke trouvera t-il son frère qu'il cherche tant? Aura t-il la force et le courage de l'achever? Suite au prochain numéro!! Hihi! **

_**J'espère que mon histoire vous plait! J'ai pris un peu de retard dernièrement mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller de l'avant! Je vous averti, elle ne suit pas la même voie que la vraie série car je n'ai toujours pas regardé les derniers épisodes de Naruto shippuden mais je respecte les personnalités de chaque personnage et je dénoue les événements selon ma propre idée la dessus. Quand aux gens qui trouvent que Naruto fait preuve d'un certain enfantillage je vous encourage à lire la suite; la vraie nature d'un Homme se révèle souvent dans les moments les plus périlleux. Je suis de l'avis de ceux qui affirment que nos actes nous définissent. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez vous? **_

_**Merci! Gracias! Danke schon! Molto grace! Thank you! Arigatô pour les coms! Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ma fic! Ça me fait plus que plaisir! ;) Salut! Hasta pronto! Tschüss! Chao! Bye bye! Saionara!**_


	10. Question morale

**Épisode 9: Question morale**

-Restez tous sur vos gardes, avertit Kakashi. On approche de l'endroit indiqué et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je sens que les choses sont beaucoup trop faciles. Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège. Nous devrons être prêts pour cette éventualité.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et ferma ses mains en deux poings, déterminée. Sai acquiesça brièvement du chef.

-Mais surtout nous restons groupés! Pas d'initiatives suicidaires ni d'actes individuels improvisés. Insista Kakashi. Compris?

Il appuya son regard sur Naruto qui, l'air grave, ne paraissait pas avoir écouté les paroles de son ancien maître. Il en était de même pour Sasuke. Les lèvres pincées, il avançait sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Kakashi soupira. Essayer de les raisonner à un moment pareil serait compliqué mais il devait néanmoins essayer. La sécurité de son équipe en dépendait.

-Écoutez moi tout les deux.

Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent sur le champs surpris par le ton inhabituellement autoritaire de Kakashi. Il se tournèrent vers lui en lui accordant toute leur attention. Kakashi pouvait noter à quel point ce geste leur en coûtait. En effet Naruto paraissait incapable de rester sur place et les yeux de Sasuke étaient devenu deux cavités infernales. Il était partagé entre la froideur et la haine. La glace et le feu se livraient en lui une bataille épique. Son expression en restait figée, indéchiffrable.

-Il est important que nous soyons unis, continua Kakashi. Nous allons tracer un plan afin de nous garder des mauvaises surprises. Je ne pense pas que le repaire soit facile d'accès. Alors nous nous en assureront avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite nous nous mettrons à la recherche de Itachi Uchiwa et nous ouvriront le passage à Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent légèrement avec la mention du nom tabou de son frère mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction.

-Vous croyez que d'autre membres de l'Akatsuki se trouveront là avec lui? Demanda Sai.

-Sans aucun doute, oui. En tout cas nous pouvons compter sur la présence de son coéquipier, Kisame Hoshigaki. Et ce n'est pas le moins fort de ses congénères. Il provient du village caché de la brume tout comme Zabuza Momochi.

Sakura eut un petit hoquet d'horreur en entendant ce nom. Zabuza...Le démon...Cet homme leur avait donné du fil à retordre à leur débuts comme ninjas. Accompagné de Haku, un jeune orphelin redoutable, il n'avait cessé de les attaquer et de les traquer jusqu'à sa fin. Pourtant sa mort ne l'avait pas soulagé le moins du monde. Sakura était encore très triste en se remémorant la manière tragique dont Zabuza et Haku étaient morts, main dans la main.

Naruto serra les dents et lança un regard étrange à Sasuke. Ces souvenirs les unissaient plus que tout. Sasuke et lui avaient lutté ensemble contre cette menace terrible. Ils avaient appris à se servir du travail d'équipe et ils avaient commencé à coopérer ensemble. Alors, Naruto avait momentanément cru à la mort de son ami. En effet il se souvenait la façon dont Sasuke s'était interposé pour le protéger des attaques de Haku en croyant y laisser sa vie. Il s'était volontairement sacrifié pour lui... Naruto ne pourrait jamais oublier ce geste. Se faisant Sasuke avait scellé leur amitié d'un manteau de larmes rouges. Depuis, Sasuke et lui ne s'étaient plus vu de la même façon mais avec un respect et une reconnaissance nouvelle.

Sasuke lui rendit un regard intense.

A ce moment précis ils se comprenaient parfaitement l'un l'autre, sans nécessité de mots ni de gestes. Leurs regards étaient la liaison la plus forte qui les faisait partager leurs sentiments d'une façon harmonieuse et intime. Ils pouvaient se lire dans le cœur et l'âme mutuellement avec ce moyen de communication silencieux. Leurs pensées s'entremêlèrent doucement.

Sai se sentit quelques peu exclu. Tandis que ce silence était emplis de souvenirs et d'expériences communes pour le reste de l'équipe, lui ne ressentait que le vide de sa solitude passée.

-Kisame et Zabuza appartenaient tout les deux au groupe des sept épéistes légendaires qui a tenté de prendre le contrôle du pays de l'eau en assassinant le Mizukage, reprit Kakashi. De ce fait ce groupe ne comprenait que les ninjas les plus excellents de leur contrée. C'est pour cela que nous ne devons surtout pas sous estimer la puissance de Kisame. Je pense que ce sera le premier obstacle a franchir si nous voulons vraiment atteindre notre but final.

Sakura ravala sa salive.

-Et s'ils sont plusieurs? Questionna t-elle tout en redoutant la réponse.

-Alors nous n'aurons d'autre choix que d'essayer de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts que nous a promis Tsunade. Nous aurons comme objectif de gagner le plus de temps possible.

Sai arqua les sourcils en se disant que ce plan semblait plutôt désespéré. Il espérait que la mission n'exigerait pas autant de prises de risques. Il ne voulait pas voir un de ses amis blessé inutilement. Quant à lui, l'idée d'une bataille de cette envergure le rendait impatient. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ces fameux Akatsuki et de se mesurer à leur prétendus talents inimaginables.

-Mais nous n'allons pas foncer aveuglément dans le tas non plus, les rassura Kakashi. S'ils sont trop nombreux nous ferons demi tour.

Naruto dévia le regard avec réserve. Sasuke sourit de travers, sarcastique.

-Entendu? Demanda Kakashi en sentant leur désaccord.

-Kakashi sensei! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Naruto. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de fuir le combat comme des lâches! Je refuse de m'échapper face au danger! Nous sommes assez forts pour leur tenir tête! Sakura en a déjà vaincue un à Suna! Et Shikamaru aussi! Puis tous ensemble nous en avons détruit deux! Nous sommes cinq et eux ne doivent pas être beaucoup plus nombreux à présent. Nous pouvons les vaincre! Je ne baisserai les bras devant rien!

-Naruto, souffla patiemment Kakashi. Se retirer d'un affrontement pour préserver sa vie et celle de ses amis n'ai pas un acte de couardise. La prudence n'a jamais été synonyme de lâcheté.

-Bah! Fit Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est ce que les gens se disent pour préserver un semblant de dignité!

-Arrête de te conduire en gamin, Naruto! Intervint Sakura. Tu n'apprends donc jamais! N'oublie pas que l'Akatsuki est a tes trousses Naruto! Tu fais le fier mais tu sais tout comme moi que s'ils te mettent la main dessus ils te...Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Gaara. Il n'a survécu que grâce à la technique prohibée de grand mère Chiyo. Non! Même pas! Il a été ressuscité grâce à cette technique! Il est mort Naruto! Le temps qu'on le trouve ils l'avaient déjà tué! Par quel autre miracle crois tu qu'on pourra te sauver, toi?

Naruto fut saisi par le sanglot qui secouait la voix de son amie. Elle était au bords des larmes. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, profondément ému.

-Alors ne rigole pas avec ça Naruto, poursuivit-elle. Toi plus qu'aucun d'entre nous tu dois te montrer prudent. Si on doit se replier alors tu le fera sans protester! Sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te ramener par la force!! Tu peux me faire confiance!

-Sakura-chan...

-NON! Il n'y a pas de Sakura-chan qui vaille! Cria t-elle. Pour une fois tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit Naruto! Tu crois que tu es invincible mais tu ne l'es pas! Ils peuvent te faire beaucoup de mal s'ils le veulent! Et je ne peux pas le leur permettre!! Je...Tu...

Des larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues et se perdaient dans ses lèvres tremblotantes. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables. Elle tituba, confuse, puis rougit en se sentant pitoyable. Elle baissa le regard et renifla, honteuse de s'être laissé emporter.

-Je ferais attention Sakura. Je te le promet.

Elle leva le regard, éperdue. La voix de Naruto avait sonné différemment. Plus ferme et sérieuse. Elle lui rappelait le jour où il lui avait promis de ramener Sasuke au village. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement en le voyant lever le pouce dans la même attitude qu'à cette époque.

-Vous n'aurez pas à vous battre, déclara Sasuke. Je suis venu tuer mon frère et c'est moi et moi seul qui en assumerais les risques.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Sasuke-kun, je crois que tu ne mesure pas les dangers auxquels tu t'expose avec ta décision.

Sai avait parlé d'une voix calme. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, pas vrai Sai? Naruto souriait malicieusement.

-Comme tu dis oui, sourit Sai. Mais nous devrons laisser de côté les questions de morale ou de politesse pour agir. Je suis navré Naruto-kun.

-Oh! Ne t'en fais pas! Dans ces cas là il ne s'agit plus d'éthique ou de courtoisie mais de stratégie purement militaire! Assura Naruto avec un ton professionnel en levant un doigt savant. Expose nous ta brillante idée machiavélique Sai! Je t'en pris!

Sakura éclata de rire à contrecœur. Ce Naruto alors! Il réussissait à la faire rire dans la pire des situations plausibles!

Sasuke échangea un regard exaspéré avec Kakashi. Après un haussement de sourcils commun ils s'approchèrent de Sai pour écouter son plan finement tracé. Ils auraient peut être une chance de s'en sortir sans mal à déplorer.

**Yep! J'ai écris ce court épisode dans le but de faire durer le suspense. En tout cas ça m'a inspiré pour la suite! Sai n'est peut être pas Shikamaru côté logique infaillible mais il est malin lui aussi...et très mignon! oh fait je voulais connaître votre avis à propos de quelque chose, ça m'aidera peut être pour la suite: Vous préférez qui, Sasuke ou Sai? Après tout ils se ressemble beaucoup et ils sont très intéressants tout les deux. Moi en tout cas je préfère Sasuke mais il y a des gens qui ne sont pas de cet avis...Merci de répondre à cette question et de m'en expliquer les raisons. J'ai besoin de consistance pour ma fic! hihi**

**Et je tiens aussi à faire un petit mea culpa de l'épisode précédent: Molto grazie! Ciao! ;) merci alouette, j'ai failli passer pour une novice ignorante XD XD**


	11. Le destin de Sasuke

**Épisode 10: Le destin de Sasuke**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Sasuke ralentirent le rythme. Ils étaient tout près du but, ils devaient rester discrets à présent. Leurs visages exprimaient une intense concentration.

-MAINTENANT!

Une bombe explosa soudain au beau milieu d'eux, dispersant le groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, inertes, avec une expression incrédule peinte sur leurs visages figés.

Tobi s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. Il tapota brièvement le corps allongé du garçon blond. En ne recevant aucune réponse il releva la tête, satisfait.

-Senpai! Cria t-il. C'est bon! Ils sont tombé dans le piège!

-Sors de là imbécile! Lui répondit sèchement Deidara.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est bon! S'offusqua Tobi.

Il sentit soudain un vent derrière son dos. Il s'inclina vivement évitant de justesse le poing serré de Sakura vibrant de chakra. Néanmoins le vent levé par la puissance de la fille le repoussa violemment. Il s'écrasa sur un tronc d'arbre avec un cri de détresse.

-OUILLE!

-Je t'aurais averti, hum.

Les cinq corps étendus par terre se défirent en une fumée blanche. D'autre silhouettes apparurent parmi les arbres. Naruto et Kakashi rejoignirent Sakura et se préparèrent au combat.

-Des clones d'ombre, murmura Deidara. Ils ont donc devancé mon mouvement. Pas mal, hum.

-Toi! S'étrangla Naruto. Mais je te croyais mort!

-Oh! Désolé de te décevoir mon cher. Ce corps que j'ai fait exploser lors de notre dernière rencontre était un clone lui aussi. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à bien manipuler cette technique, hum. Moi, je me suis tranquillement enfouis dans le sol en espérant que mon Art vous réduirait en miettes. Je suis déçu de vérifier la futilité de mes efforts, hum. Mais bon, laissons les rancunes de côté. Après tout, les deux groupes sommes sortis gagnants cette fois là, n'est ce pas? Nous, nous avons récupéré le Bijuu et vous votre compagnon.

-Ouais! Sauf que vous l'avez tué entre temps! Fit remarquer Naruto avec rage.

Deidara agita la main comme s'il chassait une mouche gênante.

-Bah! Un détail sans importance, hum.

Naruto retroussa les lèvres en montrant ses dents, l'air menaçant. Deidara éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une petite crise de colère comme la dernière fois, rassure moi! Demanda t-il avec un sourire insolent. Tu es tellement irritable!

-Naruto. Calme toi. Lui conseilla Kakashi, apaisant.

Sakura regarda Naruto avec réprobation. Il serrait les dents d'une façon sauvage, animale, tandis que son regard s'assombrissait d'une teinte rougeoyante. Il n'allait quand même pas faire appel à la puissance du renard à neuf queux?! Pas après tous les dégâts qu'il avait déjà causé!!

-Prends ça! Hurla t-il.

Naruto s'élança sur Deidara sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons. Deidara se prépara pour la réception, surexcité. Mais le cri de Tobi le déconcentra.

-SENPAI! BOUGEZ DE LA!!

Deidara se retourna, sidéré. Un coup de poing l'atteignit en pleine figure. La lèvre ouverte, il lança un regard indigné à son attaquant. Sai se tenait debout, le poing en l'air. Sasuke se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la hanche.

-Bien joué Naruto-kun, le félicita Sai. Tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle.

-Oh! Ce n'est rien! La diversion c'est mon truc. J'étais sûrement acteur dans ma vie précédente.

-Aha, fit Sakura. Et est ce que tu avais déjà la grosse tête dans cette « vie antérieure »?

Deidara les regarda tour à tour extrêmement énervé qu'ils se soient joué de lui. Ensuite il lança une figure d'argile au sol qui prit la forme d'un grand oiseau blanc. Il sauta sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent rapidement en prenant de la hauteur. Il lança un regard hautain au petit groupe puis cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche.

-Ça vous allez me le payer très cher, hum.

Comment avaient ils osé s'attaquer à son magnifique visage?!! S'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout c'était sa beauté! Ce gamin insolent avait faillit lui estropier cette art sacré avec son attaque ridicule! Il le payerait de sa vie!

Il mit ses deux mains affamées dans sa petite sacoche et les laissa mâcher la pâte explosive avec patience, en ruminant sa vengeance.

Pendant ce temps Tobi se faisait encercler par le groupe. Son dos appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre, il essaya de les calmer.

-Attendez! On peut encore négocier, n'est ce pas? Dit il d'un ton enfantin.

-Je te laisserai la vie sauve si tu me dis où se trouve Itachi Uchiwa.

Sasuke s'était soudainement matérialisé à ses côtés. Sa vitesse était telle que l'œil humain peinait à suivre ses mouvements. Loin d'être effrayé par son apparition instantanée, Tobi se réjouit secrètement de son incroyable habilité.

-Oh-oh! Ce n'est pas bien de dire des mensonges Sasuke, chuchota t-il. Nous savons tous les deux que le seul homme que tu tueras aujourd'hui c'est ton frère.

Sasuke fut le seul à entendre ces paroles. Il en resta sonné. Puis il étrécit les yeux, méfiant, et les fixa sur la petite ouverture au niveau de l'œil du masque de son interlocuteur.

-Qui es tu? Demanda t-il à mi voix.

Le sourire de Tobi s'allongea sous son masque. Décidément ce jeu de l'anonymat lui plaisait au plus haut point...

-Tobi! L'exhorta Deidara. Sors de là si tu ne veux pas mourir avec ces déchets!

Tobi s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il se mit à courir avec un petit cri perçant, les mains en l'air. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de cette interruption.

-MAINTENANT!!!

Cette fois ci la bombe fut encore plus puissante que la précédente. Elle explosa avec un bruit de tonnerre en faisant éclater les arbres et en retournant la terre dans un enfer de flammes rouges et jaunes. Deidara observa le spectacle, l'œil pétillant de satisfaction. Peu à peu la fumée noire se défit et la désolation du décor dévasté apparut devant lui.

Tobi se lamentait non loin de là, éteignant de ses mains les flammes de son manteau noir aux nuages rouges.

-Voilà qui est réglé, s'esclaffa Deidara. J'espère seulement que le Jinchurriki n'est pas mort...Il faudrait que je le trouve vivant pour pouvoir extraire Kyubi de son corps, hum.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais parfaitement bien!

Deidara regarda dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Naruto lui sourit, goguenard, à cheval sur un oiseau d'encre conduit par Sasuke. Kakashi et Sakura en partageaient un autre.

Ils étaient indemnes!! Ils ne présentaient pas la moindre égratignure!!!

-Mais...! C'est impossible!

-A l'évidence, non.

Le ton raisonnable de Sai l'avertit. Deidara fit faire une embardée de côté à son oiseau en argile pour éviter l'attaque de celui d'encre de Sai. Ils se placèrent face à face et se mesurèrent d'un regard défiant. Sai scruta la création en argile blanc de son opposant. Deidara fit de même avec l'oiseau noir au plumage minutieusement tracé de Sai.

Un sourire coquin apparut sur les lèvres de Deidara laissant à vue d'œil ses dents blanches et bien alignées.

-Je vois. Tu es un artiste toi aussi.

-On peut voir ça comme ça, en effet. Mais pas uniquement. Apparemment je suis un bon stratège aussi. Vous êtes tombé dans le piège en attaquant deux fois de suite nos clones. Après vous vous permettez de dire que Naruto manque de sang froid mais vous avez fait exactement la même chose.

-Fascinant. Je ferais plus attention désormais. On peut me la jouer une fois, deux tout au plus. Mais maintenant j'ai appris la leçon, hum. A ce que je vois tu es le vrai toi, je me trompe?

-Non, acquiesça Sai. C'est bien moi.

-Parfait! A présent mesurons notre Art. J'ai hâte de détruire tes pâles imitations de créations artistiques, hum.

Sur ces mots Deidara et Sai se lancèrent mutuellement des attaques aériennes. Tandis que les oiseaux d'argile de l'un faisaient exploser les pigeons d'encre de l'autre, les serpents noirs de l'autre s'enroulaient autour des araignées blanches de l'un en les faisant éclater en mille morceaux.

Assourdis par cette succession de bruits impétueux, Kakashi éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par son équipe.

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Vous continuez de l'avant! Moi je vais rester ici avec Sai! Je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul mais je préfère m'en assurer. Deidara est très puissant, nous l'avons déjà constaté auparavant, et en plus il n'est pas seul. On ne connait pas les attaques de son complice. Je vais donc surveiller les arrières de Sai et m'assurer qu'il s'en sorte sans casse. Vous trois vous avancez et surtout vous restez groupés. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit vous m'envoyez un clone de Naruto pour m'avertir. Je vous aiderez dans la mesure du possible.

Naruto et Sakura acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Sasuke resta le regard dans le vague.

-Naruto, Sakura, continua Kakashi. Je compte sur vous deux pour mener à bien notre mission. Protégez Sasuke. Et soyez très prudents.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis Kakashi, assura gravement Naruto. Je les protègerai tous les deux de ma vie s'il le faut.

Sakura le regarda, touchée. Sasuke sortit momentanément de son transe et sourit imperceptiblement. Cette manie qu'avait Naruto de le couver comme une mère poule...Humpf! C'était en même temps ridicule et rassurant. Il soupira en le sentant contre lui, réveillant ses sens. Son odeur, sa chaleur, le son de sa voix, les battements de son cœur, ses douces lèvres...

_Naruto_...

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

-Je te fais confiance, Naruto, affirma Kakashi. Tiens, prends les reines Sakura. A tout à l'heure vous trois!

Il se leva sur l'oiseau aux larges ailes et se jeta dans le vide en tournoyant sur lui même. Il atterrit sur une épaisse branche et se précipita vers l'endroit où les transports de Sai et Deidara s'étaient brutalement écrasé.

Il y eut un silence. Les trois regardèrent leur ancien professeur pénétrer dans la forêt rasée se dirigeant à la rescousse de leur équipier.

-Nous y voilà, dit Naruto. Notre première mission en équipe depuis plus de trois ans. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange?

-Oui, affirma Sakura. Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis le temps. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes désormais.

-Allons y, déclara Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

Sakura et Naruto échangèrent un regard angoissé.

Ils pouvaient sentir la soif de sang de Sasuke. Elle était plus intense que jamais. Terrible, assassine et inébranlable. Ils avaient l'impression de le voir à l'instant de l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Comme si tous les actes, toutes les paroles et tous les pas qu'il avait fait durant son existence n'avaient eu pour unique but que de le guider jusqu'à ce moment précis.

Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir dévier son ami de cette entreprise fatale mais il n'en avait ni le droit ni le pouvoir. Sasuke était le héros prédestiné de cette tragédie inévitable. Il devrait respecter ses choix s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'écarte définitivement de sa vie.

Sakura elle aussi sentait ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle voulait à tout prix aider Sasuke à atteindre son objectif et protéger Naruto des possibles dangers. Anciennement, elle n'avait joué que le rôle de spectatrice impuissante au sein de l'équipe 7. Les deux garçons avaient vite évolué tandis qu'elle restait faible et fragile. Mais depuis elle s'était énormément entrainé. Elle avait appris les techniques médicinales et grâce au suivi intensif de Tsunade elle avait un parfait contrôle de son chakra. Cette fois elle ne serait pas le maillon faible de l'équipe! Elle leur prouverait sa valeur à tous les deux!

Sasuke resta inexpressif. Cependant la mort brillait au fond de ses yeux sombres. Il était plus terrifiant et impressionnant que jamais. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Le moment était enfin venu...

Les trois amis survolèrent le champs de bataille de leurs compagnons, le vent battant leurs cheveux, et se dirigèrent vers un petit chemin sinueux désherbé. Il menait à une grotte obscure.

Sasuke cru y percevoir deux prunelles rouges qui le guettaient dans le noir.

* * *

-Ils approchent.

-En effet.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge?

-Oui. Mais seulement des deux ninjas qui l'accompagnent. Laisse le entrer lui.

-Je suis curieux de savoir quel sort tu réserve à ton petit frère, Itachi. Tes raisons de le laisser en vie m'ont toujours intrigué.

-Je pense que lui aussi se le demande. Il est en quête de réponses.

-Et tu les lui donnera?

-Peut être. Qui sait?

Kisame éclata d'un rire musical. Le rire résonna dans la grotte en produisant des échos fantomatiques.

-Tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi! Bon! En tout cas j'espère que ces deux ninjas auront de quoi m'entretenir! Ça fait un moment que je ne me suis plus battu. Je suis impatient de manier Samehada de nouveau!

-Tu devrais te montrer prudent. Je soupçonne que ces deux ninjas ne sont autres que les anciens compagnons de Sasuke.

-Tu parles du Jinchurriki de Kuybi et de sa petite amie?! Ah! Alors je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser longtemps...

Itachi arqua un sourcil. Kisame avait toujours sous estimé les ninjas de Konoha. Il semblait oublier qu'ils avaient vaincu Sasori, Hidan et Kakuzu, trois puissants ninjas de l'Akatsuki.

Kisame lui montra ses dents pointues en un large sourire qui rappelait la gueule d'un requin. Puis posant son immense épée sur son épaule il leva deux doigts en signe de salut.

-Je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations familiales! Moi j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter! A plus!

Ses contours s'effacèrent lentement tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la pénombre. Itachi le regarda partir en se demandant s'il le reverrait vraiment un jour.

Puis il s'assit et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de son petit frère venu le tuer.

**Coucou! Excusez moi, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de laisser des coms à la fin de chaque épisode...:S Je ne veux surtout pas vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture mais je voulais répondre à un reviews particulièrement intéressant. **

**En effet l'histoire avance bien mais les relations entre les personnages restent floues. C'est tout simplement parce que dans le manga original elles le sont aussi! Mais bon j'avoue que j'aime bien jouer au Sasu/Naru...Leur relation est très ambigüe et j'exagère parfois le côté « tendresse » entre eux...**

**Mais bon je n'y peux rien! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Sasuke prend son air dominateur et dangereux avec sa musique de cow boy et que Naruto se sent soumis et inévitablement attiré vers lui. Il est toujours en train d'essayer de l'aider alors que Sasuke est froid comme la glace. C'est vrai quoi! C'est trop chou...et excitant! Hihi!**

**En tout cas j'espère que mes idées vous plaisent! J'ai recommencé à regarder les épisodes shippuden (j'en suis au 119) et ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au tournant que j'ai pris dans mon histoire. Je suis trop fan de l'équipe « Hebi » formée par Sasuke! Il est super, méga, ultra, hiper COOL! Et BEAU! Et FORT! Et...Hum hum. Pardon, je me laisse emporter là ^^**

**Suigetsu il est pas mal. Il est marrant le type mais un peu cinglé quand même! Heureusement que Sasuke est là pour contrôler ses pulsions assassines. Pareil pour le dernier membre du groupe Jugo ou ché plus quoi...Il a l'air gentil mais en fait c'est un fou furieux!**

**Par contre j'aime pas du tout Karin!! Elle colle trop Sasuke avec sa petite voix de P...!!! Cette grosse S.....!!! ù$**-_à()^^ùpùp$$!!!!!! ¤¤§§%%§*§§!!!**

**Pardon! Ça soulage! Pfiouuu! XD**

**Bon allez on se retrouve au prochain épisode! ;)**


	12. Ange et démon

**Épisode 11: Ange et démon**

Sasuke sauta à terre sans attendre à ce que l'oiseau se pose. L'impatience lui rongeait le cœur et il avait un mal fou à ne pas se mettre à courir vers la grotte. Les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité il avança vivement.

-Attends nous Sasuke! Lui rappela Naruto en sautant à terre à son tour.

Sakura scruta les alentours, méfiante.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est ici Sasuke-kun? S'interrogea t-elle en posant un pied au sol.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il d'une voix lugubre. Je peux le sentir...

Sakura serra les poings. Tout ceci lui semblait beaucoup trop simple. Ils s'étaient pratiquement fait mener jusqu'à cet endroit découvert. Et si Kakashi avait raison? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège? Après tout, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki de la forêt n'avaient pas eu l'air surpris en les voyant. Pire encore: il les avaient accueilli comme s'ils s'attendaient à leur venue. Ces signes n'étaient pas du tout rassurants...

-Sasuke! Grogna de nouveau Naruto. Ne va pas si vite!

Sasuke s'écartait en effet de plus en plus de ses deux compagnons prenant de l'avance grâce à sa vélocité remarquable. Naruto et Sakura accélérèrent le rythme afin de raccourcir la distance qui les séparaient. Ou plutôt, ils essayèrent. Ils s'écrasèrent brutalement sur un mur d'eau transparente surgit de nulle part. Propulsés vers l'arrière, Naruto et Sakura se cognèrent violemment la tête contre le sol.

Sasuke se retourna, alerté par le bruit sourd de leur chute. Il porta automatiquement sa main à la poigne de son épée, prêt pour le combat. Puis il découvrit une silhouette familière immobile près du gigantesque mur aquatique apparut au beau milieu du chemin.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'étaient plus vu, n'est ce pas? Tu as drôlement grandi! Et tu ressemble beaucoup à ton frère.

Sasuke étrécit les yeux. Le sourire arrogant de Kisame l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il tira à moitié son épée de son fourreau. Kisame suivit son mouvement de ses yeux blancs et globuleux.

-Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi, lui conseilla t-il. Itachi t'attend à l'intérieur.

Sasuke se figea, les yeux grand ouverts.

-ET BIEN IL PEUT TOUJOURS ATTENDRE!

La voix de Naruto tonna en même temps que son poing sifflait à l'oreille de Kisame. Cependant Kisame fut plus rapide et il stoppa de sa main libre le poing de Naruto à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Sans même lui accorder un regard, Kisame le repoussa avec une force incroyable. Naruto atterrit sur les genoux en faisant la grimace. Le mur d'eau lui barrait la route...Il devait trouver un moyen de le contourner ou de l'abattre!

-Laisse moi faire!

Naruto acquiesça et laissa la place à Sakura. La jeune fille serra les poings qui s'enflammèrent d'un chakra bleu, prit son élan et avec un cri de rage écrasa son poing sur le mur infranchissable. Mais l'obstacle ne tomba pas. Élastique, il reprit sa forme initiale et renvoya Sakura en arrière avec un effet rebondissant.

Suivant son exemple, Naruto utilisa le multiclonage et tenta à son tour de briser le mur en utilisant le rasengan. La sphère bleutée se forma entre ses doigts avec un grincement sur-aiguë tandis que son clone faisait jouer ses mains pour la fabriquer. Ensuite Naruto s'avança et enfonça l'orbite foudroyante dans l'eau. La paroi se déforma selon la forme de la sphère et parut même sur le point de craquer, mais elle résista finalement et repoussa à nouveau Naruto sur le dos.

Kisame siffla, admiratif face aux prouesses des deux jeunes ninjas.

-Peut être que je ne vais pas tellement m'embêter finalement! Pouffa t-il d'une voix amusée. On dirait que tes amis ont bien progresser, Sasuke.

Sasuke regardait, les yeux vides, les efforts vains de ses amis. Il ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le paysage était devenu flou depuis que Kisame avait prononcé le nom de son frère. Une seule et unique hantise troublait son âme à présent: la vengeance. Elle était tellement puissante qu'elle l'aveuglait et l'assourdissait. Elle l'enveloppait comme une couche de glace l'isolant du reste du monde. Elle hantait son esprit au plus profond de lui même tel un venin circulant dans ses veines. Et au milieu de cette expansion vertigineuse de haine dans son corps, il ne pouvait voir qu'une seule chose: le sharingan des yeux de Itachi.

Kisame lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes amis, ils n'auront pas le temps de s'ennuyer..., lui assura t-il. Et maintenant dépêche toi. Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas rater l'occasion tant espérée d'obtenir ta vengeance? N'est ce pas, Sasuke?

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui je m'occuperait de ton cas personnellement, menaça Sasuke.

-Humpf! Tu es bien le digne héritier des Uchiwa. Ce regard glacial...Tu es le portrait craché de ton frère à ton âge!

Sasuke eut un rictus méprisant. Il lâcha son épée, pivota vers la grotte puis continua son chemin.

-Sasuke-kun! L'appela Sakura d'une voix suppliante. N'y va pas! Kakashi nous a dit de rester groupés!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de cet homme, répliqua froidement Sasuke sans s'arrêter.

-SASUKE-KUN!

Elle continua de l'appeler sans obtenir de réponse de sa part. Mais alors qu'il se faisait absorber par la noirceur de la grotte, quelque chose l'arrêta.

-Sasuke.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. La voix de Naruto sonnait ferme et indiscutable. Il ne pouvait ignorer le ton définitif de sa voix habituellement légère et insouciante. Sasuke retourna légèrement le visage et le regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Sois prudent, dit Naruto la mine grave.

Le regard bleu qu'il lui lança alors désarma Sasuke faisant tomber momentanément sa couverture glaciale. Ce regard si pur, brûlant de sincérité, porteur de bonheur et d'espoir. Sasuke y plongea un regard perplexe. C'était comme si un coin de ciel bleu s'était égaré sur ce visage couronné par une auréole de cheveux dorés. Naruto avait tout d'un ange: la naïveté, la bonté, le courage, la douceur. Mais aussi la force. Sasuke compris tout à coup que c'était ce qui le fascinait tant chez lui. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre...et tout aussi complémentaires... Un ange et un démon condamnés à s'aimer et à se combattre pour l'éternité.

Sasuke soupira profondément.

Puis il reprit conscience de lui même. Il avait faillit se perdre dans la contemplation de ce miracle humain. Il dévia lentement le regard envahit par une vague d'amertume, puis parla en tournant le dos à ses compagnons.

-Toi aussi, mon ami. Prends soin de Sakura. Je vous rejoindrez plus tard.

-Tu as intérêt, murmura Naruto.

Puis Sasuke disparut dans la pénombre, avalé par une obscurité glacée. Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir y apporter un peu de lumière et de chaleur mais apparemment Sasuke devrait l'affronter seul...

Il serra les dents.

-Tu ne vas pas le laisser y aller seul quand même?!

Sakura était sidérée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Naruto pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami aussi aisément. Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour le sauver il acceptait comme si de rien le fait que Sasuke soit en danger de mort?! Ils étaient censé s'entraider! Ils formaient une équipe!!

-Non. Répondit calmement Naruto. Je le laisse partir devant. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait définitif. Nous allons vite le rejoindre Sakura-chan, fais moi confiance...

-Hahaha! Et bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche!

Kisame rit joyeusement en laissant le bout de son épée affamée caresser le sol terreux.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se prépara pour le combat. Il n'abandonnerait pas Sasuke alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il avait promis de rester auprès de lui et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire! Peu importaient la dureté ou le nombre d'obstacles qu'il aurait à franchir pour cela. Il le laissait prendre de l'avance et affronter son frère seul...pour le moment.

-Tu riras moins dès que je t'aurais arrangé le portrait, face de rat! Cracha Naruto. Alors pousse toi de mon chemin avant que je ne m'énerve!

Sakura le regarda avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Voilà le Naruto qu'elle connaissait! Elle savait bien qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber Sasuke! Elle aussi se mit en garde, la poitrine gonflée d'espérance.

Kisame ne parut pas apprécier l'avertissement de Naruto ni le qualificatif qu'il lui avait attribué. Samehada se tortilla frénétiquement entre les bandages blancs qui l'enrobaient en produisant un bruit désagréable de friction.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie, murmura Kisame à son intention. L'heure du gouté est enfin arrivé.

Naruto regarda l'épée en se remémorant le passé. Cette épée...Il l'avait déjà vu lorsque Itachi et Kisame étaient venu le chercher et avaient voulu l'emmener avec eux. Naruto n'avait pas pu se défendre à cause de cette épée. Elle avait l'effrayante capacité d'absorber le chakra de ses adversaires. Heureusement, l'ermite pervers était arrivé à temps pour le sauver!

-Sakura-chan, chuchota t-il. Fais gaffe à cette épée, elle absorbe le chakra. Ne le laisse pas te toucher avec.

-Très bien.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur place, analysant les points faibles de leur ennemi. Kisame éclata de son rire musical.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Je croyais que tu voulais me donner une bonne correction, Naruto! Montre moi ce que tu sais faire!

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Et sur ces derniers mots Naruto et Sakura s'élancèrent à l'encontre de Kisame.

* * *

Sasuke garda tous ses sens en alerte, avide d'entendre le moindre bruit, de capter une infime odeur ou de percevoir une quelconque lueur qui pourrait le guider vers son but. Mais c'était inutile. L'obscurité était totale, le silence absolu et l'air inodore.

Il n'osait même pas respirer convenablement de peur de s'attirer une attaque invisible. La main crispée sur son épée, il avançait un pas après l'autre comme un félin en quête de sa proie. Les nerfs à vif, il se demanda combien de temps encore il devrait supporter cette tension infernale, ce désir de sang insatiable.

Puis il devina facilement la réponse. Il ne trouverait de repos que lorsque son frère serait mort. Le supplice qu'il avait souffert toutes ces années ne pouvait déboucher que sur ce dénouement. Seulement alors ses cauchemars cesseraient, sa tristesse s'apaiserait et son honneur lui serait rendue. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'arrêta puis respira profondément avant de révéler sa position:

-Itachi. Je suis là. Comme tu le voulais. Montre toi.

Sasuke entendit l'écho de ses paroles répétées à l'infini.

Des secondes interminables de silence s'ensuivirent à cette déclaration. Au bout d'un moment de petites torches s'enflammèrent simultanément tout autour de lui, révélant la salle circulaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cependant Sasuke n'accorda guère d'attention aux décors qui ornaient les murs ovales. Il riva ses yeux hostiles dans ceux, froids et impénétrables, de l'homme qui l'attendait.

Itachi se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce les bras ballants le long du torse, vêtu de sa cape noire aux nuages rouges.

Un tremblement nerveux agita les lèvres de Sasuke. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de s'habituer au brusque changement d'éclairage et bientôt il distingua avec précision les traits détestés de son frère ainé. Le bandeau ninjas marqué du symbole de Konoha ornait encore son front pâle. Sauf que la spirale du village avait été barrée. Sasuke fut saisi en se souvenant que la sienne devait avoir cette même apparence. c'était comme se regarder dans la glace...

-Tu es finalement venu, constata Itachi.

-Humpf. Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Sasuke essayait de lui transmettre à travers lui sa haine infinie tout en conservant son calme apparent. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer et il ne voulait surtout pas que Itachi s'imagine qu'il avait peur. Bien au contraire! Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était enfin arrivé. Chaque cellule de son corps était agitée par une effervescence et une excitation sans bornes. L'adrénaline l'envahissait tout entier lui fournissant une énergie nouvelle.

Itachi l'inspecta de haut en bas avec un regard neutre.

-Tu as grandi.

Sasuke sourit dangereusement.

-Mon pouvoir lui aussi a grandi. Je vais te faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu en as eu la possibilité...Itachi.

-Je peux encore réparer cette erreur si nécessaire.

-Permet moi d'en douter. Tu as raté ta chance cette nuit là. A présent c'est à mon tour de jouer. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer.

Sasuke instilla toute la haine dont il était capable dans ses paroles. Chaque mot était tranchant, mordant et dur comme l'acier. Son ton venimeux et son regard assassin aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui. Mais il s'agissait de Itachi Uchiwa qui se tenait face à lui et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un membre redoutable de l'Akatsuki capable et coupable des plus horribles atrocités. Un monstre méprisable qui ne craignait rien ni personne. Un des derniers survivants du puissant clan de tous les temps, les Uchiwa. Et puis c'était son grand frère...

Itachi se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Petit frère stupide.

Cette courte phrase déclencha la fureur contenue de Sasuke. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement le soir où il avait découvert Itachi près des cadavres de leurs parents.

Il dégaina son épée et la leva devant son visage. Puis vif comme l'éclair il se jeta sur son frère en apportant le souffle de la mort dans ses yeux rougeoyants.

**Nooooonnn!!!!!!!**

**Le moment tant espéré arrive enfin: les deux frères Uchiwa se retrouvent dans un face à face déterminant plein de suspense et de soubresauts. J'ai déjà regardé ce moment dans le vrai manga et je dois dire que cette fin me paraît super tragique et dommage (j'en ai pleuré comme un bébé!). Et si les choses se passaient autrement dans cette fic?...Qui sait? Peut être que je serai moins radicale que le dessinateur sur ce sujet...Ou peut être qu'au contraire je vais me montrer encore plus impitoyable avec nos chers personnages...Hum hum.**

**En tout cas se sera riche en émotions :)**

**Réponse au prochain épisode!**

_**Je vous assure que j'ai encore un bon paquet d'idées palpitantes dans ma tête. Je suis contente de savoir qu'elles vous plaisent autant qu'à moi ^^ ça m'encourage à continuer! Merci beaucoup Naruto Uchiwa! Je suis super contente de te faire plaisir à ce point! Mais ce n'est pas fini, il y a encore pleins de choses que je veux écrire. Et je vous invite tous à les partager avec moi! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! ARIGATÔ GODAIMAS!!**_

Et maintenant un petit karaoké d'un des openings de Naruto shippuden que j'adore: 

Shalala! 

Itsuka kitto

Boku wa te ni surunda

Hakanaki mune ni sotto

Ikari moeteike!!! 

tuntun tun tun tuntuntun tun tun tun tuntun!

Tun tun tuntun tuntun! 

Traduction:

Shalala!

Je sais qu'un jour viendra

Où je trouverai ce dont je cours après

Laisse passer la lumière dans ton cœur de pierre

Et laisse ton âme s'embraser!!!

tuntun tun tun tuntuntun tun tun tun tuntun!

Tun tun tuntun tuntun!

XD 

C'est trop beau, non? N'hésitez pas à vous entrainer à la chanter moi je le fais tout le temps sous la douche! (oui je sais je sais...je suis folle...mdrr!^^) Bisousssss!!!


	13. Eaux troubles

**Épisode 12: Eaux troubles**

Sasuke se lança sur son frère et effectua une série de mouvements prodigieusement rapides et cadencés avec l'épée puissante de Orochimaru.

Itachi sauta et l'esquiva avec aisance à plusieurs reprises. Le rythme soutenu que lui imposait la rapidité bestiale des enchaînements de Sasuke ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Le sharingan activé, il suivait avec fluidité les gestes de son frangin. Puis comme Sasuke rugissait de fureur Itachi coinça son épée fermement entre ses mains. Sasuke tira de toutes ses forces essayant de dégager son arme tout en gardant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de son frère.

-Pourquoi es tu venu me voir Sasuke? Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant. Je t'avais dit de me rejoindre uniquement lorsque tu aurais obtenu le mangekyo sharingan.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes exigences!! Siffla Sasuke.

Il leva la jambe et força Itachi à lâcher prise afin d'éviter son puissant coup de pied. Il s'accroupit ensuite attendant de trouver une ouverture. Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Il fallait qu'il essaye de garder la tête froide s'il voulait gagner ce combat.

Itachi le regarda de ses yeux calculateurs. Puis il les étrécit en deux fentes inquiétantes.

-Tu n'as pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, compris t-il. Tu n'as pas put tuer celui qui comptait le plus à tes yeux. Naruto...

-JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER DE LUI!!! Hurla Sasuke.

Un bref sourire étendit les lèvres froides de Itachi.

-Mm. J'ai donc visé juste. Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi sentimental Sasuke. L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un homme et tes ennemis pourrait facilement s'en servir contre toi. Tu aurais dû te défaire de Naruto tout comme moi je l'ai fait de tous mes êtres chers.

-Pour quoi faire?!! Pour finir comme toi diabolique et solitaire?!! Non merci!

-Tu me ressemble déjà beaucoup Sasuke. Tu restes mon frère que tu le veuilles ou non.

-LA FERME!!!

-Mais tu as fait preuve d'imprudence en te présentant ainsi devant moi alors que tu ne possède pas encore mes yeux. Toute résistance est inutile face à ce perfectionnement du sharingan. Tu devrais le savoir.

Sasuke éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide pouvoir pour t'achever. Je compte bien te le démontrer.

Un deuxième Sasuke surgit tout à coup au dos de Itachi. Il traversa avec sa longue épée le torse de son frère. Itachi eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant le froid de l'acier transpercer sa chair. Un mince fil ensanglanté coula de sa bouche entrouverte. Sasuke enfonça l'épée dans la plaie et la fit tourner sur elle même en souhaitant provoquer une intense douleur chez son frère. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder une mort rapide et miséricordieuse. Il prendrait son temps pour le torturer et lui causer les pires tourments possibles.

-Je t'ai eu, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son frère.

Le Sasuke immobile qui se trouvait face à eux immobile se distorsionna progressivement.

-Une illusion, en déduit Itachi sans émettre la moindre plainte. Bien joué. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

Itachi se défit soudain en un lot de corbeaux noirs criards. Sasuke fit une roulade en avant et retomba face au vrai Itachi. Montrant les dents il fit appel au Chidori dans la paume de sa main. La lumière bleue et le bruit couinant qu'entraina son apparition intrigua Itachi. Le visage illuminé de cette lueur électrique, il observa calmement le jutsu de Sasuke.

-Est ce que tu compte te jeter sur moi en criant comme la dernière fois? Demanda t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Sasuke eut du mal à contrôler son expression.

Itachi faisait référence au jour où poussé par la haine il l'avait attaqué sans retenue et s'était finalement fait battre avec une facilité humiliante. Sasuke s'était empressé de rejoindre Naruto, absenté du village, en apprenant que Itachi en avait après lui. Il l'avait appris lorsqu'il avait trouvé Kakashi K.O. suite à son combat contre son grand frère. Sasuke avait senti sa haine se raviver en lui et il avait couru follement en voulant rattraper l'ombre de son frère ainé. Pourtant Itachi l'avait vaincu sans le moindre effort et en lui dédiant une indifférence méprisante ce jour là.

Sasuke ne laisserait pas une telle situation se reproduire!

-N'y compte pas trop non, assura t-il férocement. Cette fois je te tuerais Itachi. Cette grotte sera ton tombeau.

Il provoqua l'allongement de son chidori. Celui ci, prenant la forme d'une épée linéaire, se planta dans le mur derrière Itachi en lui frôlant la joue au passage. Ce baiser électrique mordit la peau blanche de Itachi. Pourtant il n'essaya même pas de l'esquiver. Il supporta la douleur vibrante puis s'approcha rapidement de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne s'était pas préparé pour cette éventualité. Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère évite son attaque frontale et avait déjà planifié une riposte.

Surpris, il vit Itachi arriver sur lui. Il rétracta son chidori afin de pouvoir lui échapper mais c'était trop tard.

Itachi lui enfonça son poing dans les côtes en lui faisant perdre son souffle. Il le repoussa alors jusqu'au mur ovale et le retint fermement en enchainant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main et en serrant le cou fin de Sasuke de l'autre. Les doigts serrés, il empêchait son frère de respirer.

Sasuke se tortilla frénétiquement. Affolé, il commençait déjà à avoir la vision trouble à cause du manque d'air. Il essaya désespérément de cogner Itachi avec ses jambes et sa tête, les seules parties mobiles de son corps. Il lança un regard furtif sur son épée qui était resté abandonnée au sol. Puis, comme il commençait véritablement à faiblir, Itachi relâcha subrepticement son emprise sur sa gorge.

Sasuke respira un grand coup en se déclenchant une quinte de toux rauque. Pantelant et la respiration alourdie, il laissa tomber son front las sur l'épaule de Itachi.

-Tellement vaniteux mais si peu efficace...Tu ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir véritablement me tuer Sasuke. On dirait que tu ne comprend pas la gravité de la situation. Souviens toi. Je suis l'homme qui a détruit ton foyer, qui a trahi ta confiance. Celui que tu détestes de toutes tes forces.

-Tu ne me connais pas...

-J'ai tué tous les gens que tu aimais.

-Tais toi!

-J'ai massacré les parents qui te chérissaient.

-Ça suffit!!!

-Je peux encore m'en prendre à tes proches. Naruto, Sakura...

-ARRETE!!!

Le hurlement effrayé de Sasuke se brisa sur une note pathétique. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux la respiration secouée par une multitude d'émotions: haine, peur, fatalité, impuissance, découragement...

Hors de lui, il se débattit violemment en réussissant à placer un puissant coup de genoux dans la cuisse gauche de Itachi. Ce dernier fléchit légèrement sous l'impact et il faillit céder mais il tint bon, guidé par une résolution imparable.

Itachi dégagea le cou de son frère et lui attrapa une poigne de cheveux noirs à la place. Sasuke fit la grimace face a ce tiraillement capillaire douloureux. Itachi rapprocha son visage du sien. Sasuke put apprécier de plus près la blessure qu'il avait infligé au visage de son grand frère.

-Peut être ne t'ai je pas fourni les outils nécessaires, chuchota Itachi. Je vais devoir te rafraichir la mémoire à ce qu'on dirait. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir mesurer la portée de ton pouvoir.

Il rabaissa ses paupières pour le grand désarroi de Sasuke. Et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient totalement différents. La forme décrite par ses pupilles noires était extraordinaire, irréelle. Une forme géométrique à la fois fascinante et horrifiante. Et puis cette structure originale baignait dans deux cercles rouges de sang et d'enfer, entourés par de minces vaisseaux sanguins palpitants. Sasuke eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant le mangekyo sharingan.

Il s'agita de nouveau comme un demeuré en laissant quelques mèches noires entre les doigts de son frère. Mais malgré ses efforts, il resta piégé et soumis au regard autoritaire de Itachi.

-Tu ne peux pas me fuir Sasuke, tu ne peux que m'affronter. Si tu veux devenir un homme alors tu devras me combattre sans relâche. Maintenant je vais te ramener à cette nuit. Je vais te faire revivre ces moments de cruauté et de douleur afin que tu y puise un pouvoir comparable au mien. Ce combat deviendra beaucoup plus intéressant après ça, j'en suis convaincu.

Puis il pénétra les barrières mentales de son frère en réveillant les vieilles blessures et en faisant resurgir les souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son âme. Les yeux brumeux, Sasuke se mit à trembler comme une feuille, redevenant l'enfant terrifié qui venait d'être témoin du massacre mené par son frère sur le reste de sa famille. Cette réalité passée le submergea de nouveau comme une vague d'horreur fraiche dont il ne pouvait pas échapper.

_Non pas ça_, supplia son âme innocente déchirée. _Ne me montre pas ça! S'il te plaît grand frère! Pas ça! Je t'en pris! NON!!_

Un cri d'agonie se perdit au fond de sa gorge.

* * *

Naruto tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir perçut un cri strident en provenance de la grotte. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. En effet il était bien trop occupé à essayer de crever la défense de son contrinquant.

Sakura elle non plus ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention au bruit qu'il avait cru entendre.

Naruto tordit ses lèvres, indécis. Et si cette voix appartenait à Sasuke? Était-il en danger? Avait-il besoin d'aide?

Un jet d'eau l'atteignit de plein fouet interrompant ses réflexions. Avec la force d'un canon, le liquide l'envoya voltiger dans les airs.

-NARUTO!!

Le cri angoissé de Sakura le ramena sur terre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans de vagues suppositions. De toutes façons actuellement il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami. Il devait donc rester concentré et se centrer sur son opposant.

Naruto s'accroupit sur lui même et pivota pour retomber sur ses pieds avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il posa alors un regard étincelant sur le visage odieux de son agresseur.

-Ouhhh!!! Tu commences à t'énerver pour de bon maintenant, s'esclaffa Kisame. Naruto-kun.

Il s'appuya sur ces derniers mots puis éclata d'un rire hystérique. Sakura serra les dents. Elle avait tout tenté pour essayer de briser le mur d'eau qui les séparait de Sasuke mais rien ne marchait!! Naruto, pendant ce temps, s'attaquait directement à l'auteur de cette création aquatique. Mais il n'en ressortait aucun résultat non plus!

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de battre en retraite!

_Et Naruto encore moins_, pensa t-elle.

Elle sourit faiblement. Regarder Naruto se battre avec tant d'entêtement lui donnait du courage. Malgré les coups et les railleries continues de Kisame, Naruto se relevait toujours et encore pour foncer sur lui sans la moindre hésitation. Ce spectacle emplissait Sakura de fierté et d'effrois à parts égales. La persévérance de Naruto restait au même niveau que sa bêtise acharnée! Il prenait de gros risques et faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence...Mais bon, ces deux caractéristiques du jeune garçon les avaient souvent sorti d'affaires.

Cependant elle ne supportait pas de rester les bras croisés, incapable d'abattre l'obstacle liquide, tandis que Naruto affrontait seul le pouvoir absorbant de Samehada. L'épée aspirait goulument son chakra à chaque fois qu'il approchait Kisame. Heureusement Naruto possédait une réserve de chakra plus élevée que la normale. Sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait été hors d'état de nuire...

-J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi! S'enflamma Naruto. Arrête de rester là à sourire comme un con et viens te battre! Face de rat! Poisson informe! Gueule de babouin! Martien psychopathe!!

Le sourire s'effaça du visage soudain sombre de Kisame. Décidément ce petit et ses comparaisons minables le sortaient de ses gonds... Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par un nain indigne de porter l'emblème de ninja. Kisame leva Samehada devant lui en exposant l'aspect écaillé de son épée. Les fibres bleues de Samehada remuaient de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que son agacement vis à vis de Naruto s'accroissait.

Le visage de Naruto se fendit en un énorme sourire gagnant. Il semblait satisfait de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles provocantes.

Sakura, elle, enterra son visage dans ses mains incrédule et exaspérée face aux propos blessants de Naruto. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait cet imbécile?!! Il voulait les faire tuer en attisant la mauvaise humeur de leur ennemi ou quoi?!! S'il tenait tant à mettre un terme à sa vie il aurait dû le lui demander à elle! Elle l'aurait assassiné avec joie!!!

-Tu vas regretter tes paroles sale minus, avertit Kisame avec un sourire carnassier.

Naruto leva le bras et lui dédia un signe grossier du doigt en réponse. Puis il souligna l'insolence de son geste en lâchant d'un ton placide:

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, gros con.

Kisame s'humecta les lèvres en se régalant d'avance de la punition qu'il lui imposerait. Samehada se remua plus vivement que jamais traduisant son excitation meurtrière. Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle folie poussait Naruto à ces pulsions suicidaires. Il devait avoir perdu ses esprits à forces de se prendre des coups...

Mais tout s'éclaircit lorsqu'elle échangea un vif regard avec lui. C'était donc ça...Bonne idée Naruto!

Elle fronça les sourcils et remania son chakra en attendant le signal.

-Alors? Se moqua Naruto en portant ses mains derrière sa tête, décontracté. T'attends quoi, abruti? Une invitation?

-Tsk!

Kisame fonça sur lui, décidé à le torturer pour son manque de respect. Itachi lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le tuer ni lui ni sa copine mais il ne lui avait pas interdit de s'amuser un peu avec eux. Une jambe ou un bras en moins n'avaient jamais provoqué la mort de personne, n'est ce pas?

Naruto redevint sérieux tout à coup. Il s'appuya franchement sur ses deux pieds puis sauta dans les airs en s'impulsant agilement.

-Sakura!!!

-Oui!

La jeune femme profita de la diversion de Naruto pour attaquer Kisame par derrière. Celui-ci se rendit compte de son erreur: Naruto avait aiguisé sa colère afin de le pousser à se diriger vers lui. Se faisant, il avait négligemment tourné le dos à la fille.

Il décrit un demi cercle avec son épée afin de maintenir les poings menaçants de Sakura à distance.

Mais il fut surpris en constatant que ce n'était pas lui sa cible. Elle écrasa son poing bleui sur le sol à quelques mètres de sa position en déchainant l'écartèlement du sol avec un craquèlement titanesque. Pris au dépourvu, Kisame constata avec surprise comment le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il perdit l'équilibre et sauta en l'air afin de ne pas être enseveli par la terre qui tremblait comme sous l'effet d'une catastrophe naturelle.

Cette fille était vraiment dangereuse! Il valait mieux qu'il se maintienne hors de sa portée. Un seul coup de ce genre suffirait à le réduire en bouillie. Il comprenait soudain comment Sasori avait put être vaincu face à cette ninja exceptionnelle.

Mais croyant échapper à ses coups en sautant puissamment, Kisame resta à nouveau stupéfait.

Naruto l'attendait dans les airs avec un clone d'ombre à ses côtés qui donnait forme à un autre rasengan dans sa main ouverte, encore plus grand et étincelant que les précédents. Naruto pris appui sur son clone puis il se jeta sur Kisame avec un cri furieux.

-ODAMA RASENGAN!!!

Samehada n'eut pas le temps d'absorber l'incommensurable chakra concentré dans cette orbite super-puissante. Kisame reçut l'attaque de Naruto en plein thorax. Il chuta ensuite sur le terrain défoncé par la force de Sakura. Il atterrit brutalement au fond du trou terreux béant. Le grand fossé creusé par le choc se rempli soudain de la grande masse d'eau qui avant constituait le mur infranchissable devant la grotte.

Kisame se retrouva ainsi enseveli sous l'eau sans pouvoir en croire ses sens. Samehada baignait elle aussi dans cette marre artificielle improvisée.

Logiquement il ne pouvait pas s'être fait piéger par ce duo de clowns. Et pourtant l'intense douleur de son torse musclé en était le preuve cinglante. Il ne pouvait nier les faits: ces deux morveux avaient réussi à l'avoir grâce à leur parfaite synchronisation et à leur force combinée.

Kisame s'enfonça lentement jusqu'au fond de la cavité en se laissant glisser dans l'eau miroitante.

De longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Sakura et Naruto épiaient côte à côte la surface de l'eau uniforme à la recherche de Kisame.

-Tu crois qu'il est vivant? Se demanda la fille.

-Ça m'étonnerais. Personne ne peut passer autant de temps sous l'eau sans se noyer. C'est fini. Viens, on va rejoindre Sasuke!

Naruto se mit à marcher sur l'eau vers la grotte obscure en concentrant son chakra sous la plante des pieds. Ainsi il pouvait marcher sur l'eau sans s'y enfoncer. Il se souvint soudain la manière dont il avait appris à pratiquer cette manœuvre avec le professeur pervers de Konohamaru. Kakashi lui avait alors conseillé de s'entrainer auprès de ce professeur en vue de l'examen de Chuunin.

Naruto avait l'impression de ressentir à nouveau les brûlures que lui avaient causé ses premières tentatives à marcher sur l'eau bouillante des bains publiques de Konoha. Ce professeur ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide pour sa réussite à l'époque! La méthode de Jiraya s'était finalement révélée être beaucoup plus efficace et moins éprouvante. En y repensant Naruto se sentit très chanceux d'avoir eu la chance de l'avoir comme sensei. C'était un des trois Sanins légendaires avec Tsunade et Orochimaru. Ses exploits avaient traversé les frontières, ses techniques avaient atteint les sommets! Mais bon...Il était loin d'être parfait, soupira Naruto. Lui aussi était un pervers acharné et son cas était encore plus grave que celui de l'autre professeur obsédé... Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il l'appelait l'ermite pervers, Ero senin._.._

N'empêche que ses folies érotiques avaient soulevé la fervente admiration de Kakashi qui ne cessait de lire tous ses livres avec un dévouement inquiétant.

Remuant ces pensées agréables, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se déplaçait rapidement sous ses pieds enveloppés de chakra. Sakura et lui avancèrent prestement vers la grotte sans se rendre compte de la menace que leur réservaient les profondeurs de l'eau trouble...

**Wesh wesh! Les combats s'enchaînnent à la fois surprenants et émouvants. Et nos trois héros font plus que jamais preuve de courage et de détermination. Mais cela suffira t-il à les sauver? Naruto et Sakura arriveront ils à temps de secourrir leur ami en difficultés? Sasuke saura t-il reprendre le dessus de la situation? Hum hum. Je me le demande vraiment...**

**_J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite. Je dois dire que je me régale en l'écrivant quasiment autant qu'en regardant la série! Et en plus j'ai eu quelques idées sur le tournant que va prendre la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke...Il est temps de rajouter quelques détails pimentés, vous ne trouvez pas? hihi...En tout cas moi je vais m'amuser à l'écrire... ;D Loin de moi ces pensées obscènes et cochonnes qui vous traversent l'esprit en lisant ça! Hya hya hya!! :P_**

**_Le suivant épisode est prévu pour le début de semaine! J'ai enfin fini ma semaine de bac blanc et je vais pouvoir me défouler en faignassant toute cette semaine devant l'ordi!! HA! MY REVENGE! J'espère que mon style ne s'est pas trop dégradé ces derniers temps à force de remplir des copies doubles pour toutes les matières du bac! C'est dûr la vie d'étudiant, pas vrai? Surtout pour un terminale S! (Mais non je déconne! Les L ils travaillent aussi.....des fois.....XD)_**


	14. L'odeur du sang

**Épisode 13: L'odeur du sang**

Kakashi écarta les bras et attrapa Sai à la volé qui tombait de très haut, épuisé.

-Sai! Tu m'entends?

L'intéressé papillota des yeux à moitié assommé en sentant ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Il posa un regard hagard sur le visage flou et inquiet de Kakashi. Ce dernier lui tapota la joue en essayant de le sortir de son hébètement tout en inspectant les alentours comme s'il craignait de se faire repérer.

-Sai, il faut qu'on bouge. Cette dernière bombe est tombée beaucoup trop près. Il a bien faillit t'avoir. On doit rester en mouvement, c'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de nous atteindre trop sérieusement. Et puis nous tenterons à nouveau un attaque à distance avec... Sai!!

Sai s'était assoupi, défaillant. Kakashi soupira en le voyant si mal en point. Une poudre noire résultant des explosions de Deidara recouvrait sa peau pâle, ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées et ses cheveux étaient imbibés de sueur. De plus les ondes de shock lui avaient apparemment causé des handicaps internes importants. Ses muscles avaient subi une grande pression et le coût de son rétablissement semblait être une petite sieste réparatrice. Mais Kakashi banda sa résolution. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se trimballer un Sai inconscient au beau milieu du combat. Ils étaient à deux contre deux et ils avaient déjà assez de mal à s'en tirer ensemble, alors comment aurait-il pu les affronter seul en devant le protéger en plus?

Il leva la main et gifla proprement la joue de Sai. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment en récupérant quelques peu ses esprits. Puis cette prise de conscience mentale s'accompagna d'une prise de conscience physique douloureuse. Aveuglé par une migraine insupportable, il sentit ses muscles tirés et ses organes barbouillés. Une vague de nausée le submergea. Sai referma les yeux en sentant le décor danser autour de lui. Se serrant le nez entre les doigts et combattant ses envies de vomir, il attendit à ce que le tournis se dissipe. Ensuite il déglutit et regarda son capitaine d'équipe.

-Je suis désolé Sai, se disculpa Kakashi, honteux. J'ai dû te gifler pour te réveiller...Mais on n'a pas le temps pour les petits soins. Il faut qu'on continu d'avancer sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Tu crois que tu peux marcher?

Sai hocha la tête puis essaya de se mettre debout. Le ciel et la terre s'inversèrent soudain sous ses yeux grands ouverts. Tout n'était que distorsion et chaos. Le cœur retourné, Sai retomba sur ses genoux puis s'appuya sur ses mains. Il régurgita en sentant sa gorge brûlante avec un goût acide sur sa langue. Il fit la grimace, écœuré.

Kakashi lui frotta le dos en l'aidant à vider son estomac agité. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini il lui proposa sa gourde d'eau froide avec laquelle Sai put se rincer la bouche pour éliminer cet arrière goût désagréable.

Kakashi reprit sa gourde en se disant qu'il devrait la laver dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et il aida Sai à se relever avec le plus de tact possible. Néanmoins il se sentait méprisable à pousser Sai à bouger dans son état actuel. Qui savait si les dégâts de son organisme n'étaient pas beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'apparaissaient? Sai était un type costaud ayant été entraîné à supporter les plus atroces souffrances et pourtant là il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes! Son état devait donc être critique et Kakashi s'inquiétait des séquelles qui s'ensuivraient. Il fallait que Sakura le soigne, et vite...S'ils réussissaient à s'en sortir vivants bien sûr!

Passant un bras flasque de Sai sur ses épaules, Kakashi guida ses pas et supporta la plus grande partie de son poids.

-On doit trouver un endroit dissimulé par les arbres, parla Kakashi en le portant à demi. Il finira par tous les raser en nous cherchant mais au moins nous gagnerons un peu de temps. De toutes façons nous ne pouvons rien contre lui dans un espace découvert. Et puis son compagnon...Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me demande ce qu'il manigance.

Kakashi força l'allure en se sentant réellement cruel. Sai avait une expression souffreteuse plaquée au visage, les dents serrées et les yeux mi clos sous ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Il trainait les pieds en sentant un martèlement sourd dans son crâne.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ils devaient tenir bon! Les secours arriveraient bientôt et ils...

-Trouvés!

-Merde!!

Deidara leur lança une bonne dizaine de petites bombes arachnéennes en apparaissant au dessus de leurs têtes sur son oiseau blanc de pâte explosive. Kakashi se mit à courir au maximum de sa vitesse. En voyant que les projectiles de Deidara les rattrapaient, il lança Sai au loin en essayant de lui assurer un atterrissage indolore et se tourna vers son ennemi.

Il prit de l'élan et fonça droit sur lui. Deidara éclata de rire en levant ses deux doigts devant son visage rayonnant.

-CREVE!!!

Il fit exploser les petites araignées qu'il avait fabriqué avec amusement. Pourtant son sourire se transforma en masque d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Kakashi au milieu de la fumée soulevée par son Art. Il avait l'œil du sharingan découvert et il tenait sur sa paume une énorme quantité de chakra pur, grinçant et électrique.

Kakashi avait en effet profité de la poussée crée par l'explosion pour se soulever dans les airs et réaliser son jutsu en même temps.

-Raikiri!! Cria t-il.

Il avança sa main et frappa Deidara au bras droit avec son éclair étincelant. Le bras de ce dernier se détacha, scié au niveau du coude, tandis que Deidara hurlait de douleur. Il fit tournoyer son oiseau dans les airs afin de se libérer de l'emprise de Kakashi puis lorsque le ninja fut retombé à terre, Deidara regarda son membre coupé avec agacement.

-PUTAIN FAIS CHIER! IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU T'EN PRENNE A MES BRAS!! Se plaignit-il. MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE?!! C'est démentiel, hum!!! Et en plus je ne peux plus compter sur Kakuzu pour me le recoudre...

-Je n'ai fait que viser la source de ton pouvoir, s'expliqua Kakashi, logique et impitoyable. Et je compte bien recommencer avec ton autre main. Sans elles tu n'es rien.

-LA FERME! Je vais te montrer moi, petit prétentieux! Je peux encore vous éclater d'une main! Voyons combien de temps tu réussiras à tenir face à ma prochaine attaque, hum...

Un sourire vengeur tordit ses lèvres gonflées. Il mit sa main intacte dans sa sacoche en la laissant mâchouiller une bonne dose de pâte d'argile. Cette fois ci serait la dernière...Il ne leur laisserai plus aucune issue. Deidara n'avait surtout pas l'intention de se faire battre par un utilisateur médiocre du sharingan! Plutôt mourir, hum!!

Kakashi s'alarma. L'utilisation de son œil gauche l'avait vidé de ses forces et il commençait à faiblir considérablement. Sai, de son côté, restait hors de combat. De plus Deidara ne paraissait pas du tout enclin à leur donner une seule seconde de répit.

_Les choses se présentent plutôt mal,_ se dit-il avec lassitude.

Il lança un regard préoccupé au loin, dans la direction qu'avaient suivi ses anciens élèves, en espérant qu'ils s'en sortaient un peu mieux que Sai et lui.

-A nous deux! Cria Deidara en lui lançant une masse d'argile gigantesque.

* * *

Quelque chose de froid et de mouillé s'agrippa tout à coup autour du mollet de Sakura. Avec un petit cri de surprise, la jeune femme fut entrainée dans l'eau sans même avoir le temps de retenir sa respiration.

-SAKURA!!

Naruto s'horrifia puis plongea dans l'eau à la suite de son amie après avoir empli ses poumons d'air. Il nagea dans l'eau obscure qui emplissait le sol fracturé à la recherche de Sakura. Il l'aperçut enfin au fond de l'eau, retenue par un Kisame souriant. Son sourire sinistre était loin d'être agréable et il regardait Naruto avec une férocité animale tandis que Sakura se débattait follement entre ses bras.

_Salop!!_ Pensa Naruto avec rage.

Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre en pataugeant lorsqu'une morsure à sa jambe droite lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il vit son sang se répandre lentement dans l'eau en la colorant d'une teinte pourpre vive. Interloqué, Naruto regarda dans tous les sens en cherchant des yeux son agresseur. Il le trouva avec un frisson d'angoisse en laissant quelques bulles d'air s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte. Il s'agissait de ni plus ni moins que d'un requin!! Long et bleu, il brillait d'une manière surnaturelle en se trémoussant dans l'eau. Naruto observa aussi la vélocité avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Ce n'était pas étonnant! Ses nageoires larges et flexibles lui offraient un accessoire naturel parfait pour la chasse au poisson! Mais Naruto n'allait pas se laisser croquer comme un vulgaire bout de viande! Oh que non! Ses amis avaient besoin de lui!

Le requin se mit à tourner autour de lui, choisissant l'angle duquel il attaquerait. Le sang de Naruto qui emplissait l'espace aquatique semblait aiguiser sa faim et attiser ses instincts prédateurs. Naruto ne se laissa pas intimider. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa l'animal sans ciller. Soudain, deux autres requins apparurent suite au premier et l'imitèrent dans ses voltiges menaçant autour du jeune ninja.

La résolution de Naruto vacilla. Il pouvait difficilement tenir tête à un requin...mais alors trois?!! Les choses se compliquaient sérieusement! Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter! Sakura étouffait déjà au fond de l'eau.

-BULLILOLAGE!!! Essaya t-il de dire.

Dix Naruto se matérialisèrent autour de lui. Les requins sautèrent sur plusieurs d'entre eux, excités par le nombre de proies qui les attendaient. Le vrai Naruto profita de cette diversion et se mit à nager vers son amie prise en otage.

Le sourire mauvais de Kisame s'étira. Il leva Samehada devant lui et la posa sur le cou lisse de Sakura. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, apeurée, et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts effrayés sans les dévier du visage rugissant de Naruto. Ce dernier nageait de toutes ses forces priant pour arriver à temps. Il avait juré de la protéger!! Il ne laisserait pas ce cinglé lui faire quoi que ce soit!! Jamais de la vie!!!

Il effectua à nouveau le signe du multiclonage et son clone forma rapidement une orbite bleue dans sa main. Essayant bêtement de prendre son l'élan dans l'eau, Naruto dirigea sa main droit sur le cœur de son ennemi. Cette fois il le tuerai!!

Kisame l'ignora et continua de faire aspirer à son épée le chakra intense de la fille. Puis avant que Naruto ne l'atteigne, il la repoussa comme un déchet sans intérêt et recula nonchalamment. Le rasengan se dissout dans la main de Naruto et il attrapa Sakura avec inquiétude. Elle s'étranglait, les yeux fermés, et les mains serrées autour de sa gorge. Ses cheveux roses flottaient autour de son visage affolé.

Naruto lui attrapa la tête entre ses deux mains puis colla ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui cédant une partie de son souffle. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, premièrement choquée, puis elle entoura le cou de Naruto de ses bras et se serra contre lui de plus belle pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement l'air qu'il lui offrait.

Naruto s'empourpra en la sentant ainsi contre lui, buvant la vie de sa bouche offerte. Il sentit les pulsations accélérées de Sakura se calmer et s'harmoniser aux battements de son propre cœur. Dégustant ce court instant d'intimité au milieu de la folie régnante, il posa ses mains hésitantes sur les reins de Sakura et sourit, envahit par une joie simple et innocente.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et, légèrement rougissants, remontèrent ensemble vers la surface de l'eau. Ils évitèrent de justesse un des requins qui fonçait à leur poursuite mais qui fini par s'intéresser plutôt à un des clones survivants de Naruto.

Kisame les regarda s'enfuir avec malice. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Surtout le Jinchurriki de Kyubi. Et c'était pour cela qu'il leur laissait s'enfuir. Mais le jeu était loin d'être achevé...Il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir indemnes après ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire. Il s'amuserait encore un peu à leurs dépens.

Sakura et Naruto atteignirent la surface et respirèrent un grand coup, soulagés. Toussotant et tremblant, ils se remirent sur pied en se sachant toujours en grand danger.

-Vite...Nous devons...euhum euhum! sortir d'ici... Ils ont déjà...eu tous mes clones!

Sakura hocha la tête et se mit à courir avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle glissa et s'étala sur l'eau. Puis, elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans la marre. Impuissante, elle sentait ses réserves de chakra envolées. Elle ne pouvait même plus en générer suffisamment pour marcher sur l'eau! Cette saleté d'épée lui avait tout pris!!

-Naruto!! L'appela t-elle d'une voix désespérée en s'agitant dans l'eau.

Naruto se retourna et se dépêcha de la rejoindre en observant avec méfiance les poissons assassins qui s'approchaient rapidement.

Il attrapa la main tendue de Sakura et la souleva facilement en la prenant sur ses épaules.

-COURS!!!! Hurla la jeune fille en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. ILS ARRIVENT!!!

Naruto fonça en jurant bruyamment. Sa jambe l'élançait horriblement en le faisant boiter. Ça faisait un mal de chien!!

Les trois requins furent bientôt beaucoup trop près d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour leur échapper!!! C'était trop tard!!!

**KSA!!!**

**Les choses ne tournent pas vraiment bien pour nos héros...Qu'en est-il de Sasuke? **

**Oulala! Je suis impatiente de vous l'expliquer!! :D **

_**Merci mon cher ami pour ton com! c'est gentil!! et vous autres qui suivaient ma fic donnez moi vos impressions! je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! ;) Arigatô! Oh fait ne souffrez pas! La suite avance rapidement! Ma tête est une usine à idée dernièrement XD sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs comme certains...mdrr**_


	15. Larmes

**Épisode 14: Larmes**

-Humpf. C'est tout ce que tu as? Je suis déçu.

L'illusion de Itachi se rompit sur ces mots et il fut renvoyé en arrière par l'aile qui avait surgit soudainement du dos de Sasuke. Celui-ci était différent à présent. Sa peau s'était assombrit et ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, plus clairs. La couleur rouge de son sharingan semblait ravivée, entourée par ses orbites noires. Sa voix même s'était déformée, plus sombre et maléfique. Mais la transformation la plus surprenante restait l'apparition de deux ailes au niveau de ses omoplates. Elles étaient grandes et décrivaient la forme de deux mains difformes, brodées d'une multitude de doigts décharnés.

-C'est donc ça le pouvoir du sceau maudit, constata Itachi.

Sasuke inclina la tête, souriant.

-Tu n'espérais quand même pas m'avoir deux fois au même piège, n'est-ce pas? Grand frère?

Son ton ironique et son regard fusillant laissèrent Itachi à court de mots. Puis il se reprit lentement.

-Bravo, concéda t-il. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais tombé dans mon illusion mais tu as réussi à t'en détourner et pendant tu en as profité pour me blesser.

-Tu peux te garder tes appréciations! Cracha Sasuke avec dédain. Tu vas mourir je te ferais dire, alors tu ne devrais pas te limiter à faire le commentaire détaillé de mes actions. Si tu ne te défend pas ce combat sera totalement dénué d'intérêt. J'ai déjà réussi à te blesser grièvement.

Sasuke regarda l'épaule de Itachi tout en parlant. En effet, il avait réussi à le blesser lorsqu'il avait échappé à son illusion atroce. Le sang de son frère dégoulinait tout au long de son bras droit et se déversait, goutte après goutte, sur le sol terreux. Itachi sourit imperceptiblement.

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour me tuer? Non, Sasuke. Il t'en faudra plus que ça. Beaucoup plus...petit frère stupide.

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux haineux. Le chidori s'alluma sur ses deux mains plus puissant que jamais.

-Je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici en vie, déclara Itachi l'air serein. Alors tu a intérêt à me montrer tout ce que tu as si tu ne veux pas que je vainque une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa des kunais dans ses poches et bombarda Sasuke avec, à une vitesse inimaginable. Sasuke en dévia plusieurs avec son chidori et se couvrit le torse de ses mains ailées pour se protéger du reste de cette pluie assassine. Il exécuta en même temps des signes de ses mains et lorsqu'il découvrit à nouveau sa silhouette, il leva ses doigts devant ses joues gonflées.

-KATON! BOULE DE FEU SUPREME!

Le feu surgit de sa bouche comme de la gueule d'un dragon furieux. Itachi à son tour esquiva l'attaque de son frère en se mettant à courir tout autour de la grotte. Courant sur les murs et au plafond, il sentit son épaule blessée s'engourdir. Il se retint d'adopter une expression de souffrance refusant de donner cette assurance à Sasuke.

-Tu ne m'échappera pas! Sourit Sasuke.

Il sortit de sa ceinture une plaque de fer qui prit la forme d'un grand shuriken en s'ouvrant. L'attrapant par le centre, Sasuke visa son frère qui ne cessait de se déplacer vertigineusement dans l'âtre. Le sharingan lui accorda un avantage visuel et enfin il put syntoniser son lancement à la suivante position de Itachi.

-Prends ça!!

Le shuriken tournoya à travers la salle et s'approcha dangereusement de sa cible. Itachi écarquilla ses yeux et réussit à sauter en arrière juste à temps. L'arme s'écrasa sur le mur avec un bruit aigüe de ferraille à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Le shuriken avait bien faillit le décapiter!

Il regarda son frangin avec étonnement et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une crise de toux l'en empêcha. Tout d'abord insignifiante, sa toux sèche mua en une toux lourde et humide. Itachi se retrouva bientôt genoux à terre avec ses mains collées contre sa bouche, en sentant ses poumons en feu se déchirer à chacun de ses halètements.

Sa crise s'éternisait. Sasuke le regarda avec un mépris et un dégout royal.

-Voilà les dégâts qu'entraine l'usage excessif de ton cher mangekyo sharingan, diagnostiqua t-il avec un sourire en coin. Humpf. Tu es pitoyable. Tu finirais par en crever même si je te laissais en vie. En fait tu devrais me remercier d'abréger tes souffrances.

Itachi s'arrêta enfin de tousser et se mit à respirer avec difficulté, la gorge serrée. Il posa ensuite un regard flou sur sa main recouverte de sang. Humpf. Sasuke avait sûrement raison. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Et pourtant il avait encore quelque chose à faire...

Il se releva en serrant les dents puis regarda son frère avec une indifférence glaciale.

-Reprenons.

-Mm!

Sasuke lui sauta dessus et il s'engagèrent dans un corps à corps vertigineux. Tout n'était qu'ombres et contours indéfinis. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait témoigné ce combat il n'aurait jamais put suivre les mouvements fantastiquement véloces de ces deux contrinquants. Itachi et Sasuke utilisaient en effet leur sharingan comme source d'énergie et de force inestimable. Cependant, Itachi était blessé et Sasuke comptait aussi sur le sceau maudit de Orochimaru. Néanmoins l'ainé ne se laissait pas dominer. Imperturbable, il outrepassait sa douleur et se battait admirablement même avec un bras inutilisable.

Sasuke et Itachi se figèrent soudain sur une prise de main. Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement. Puis Itachi renvoya sans douceur son frère sur le mur. Sasuke s'écrasa, meurtri, puis les yeux désorbités, il se relança à nouveau sur l'autre en attrapant son épée au passage. Itachi prit un de ses kunais et arrêta la lame invincible de Orochimaru juste à temps. Il contra ensuite toutes les feintes menaçantes de Sasuke qui bougeait avec une détresse et un énervement farouches. Multipliant les attaques et les stratégies, il comptait bien finir par pénétrer les défenses de son frère. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser fuir!

Puis se fut au tour de Itachi d'attaquer. Aussi rapide que le son, il se planta au dos de son frère et lui envoya un solide coup de pied entre ses ailes. Sasuke sauta agilement sur ses mains et réussi à l'éviter mais il n'avait pas prévu le suivant mouvement de Itachi. D'une main, ce dernier effectuait les signes que lui même avait utilisé auparavant. Après tout cette technique était très habituelle chez les Uchiwa, ça n'avait rien de surprenant qu'il la maîtrise aussi.

-Katon! Pétales de feu!

Sasuke s'en protégea instinctivement de ses ailes et sentit le feu lécher douloureusement sa peau sombre. Quand il écarta cette protection improvisée, Itachi apparut devant lui, les yeux fermés. Puis éberlué, Sasuke se retrouva bêtement à regarder le sharingan spécial des yeux de son frère. Cette fois il était piégé.

-Merde!!

Immobile, il fixa inévitablement ces pupilles écarlates.

-Je ne suis pas encore fini, Sasuke. Je veux voir l'étendu de ton pouvoir. Les limites de tes capacités. Et je suis sûr que tu te retiens de l'utiliser complètement. Cette fois tu n'échappera pas à la remémoration de ton passé. Tu vas te souvenir la raison exacte pour laquelle tu veux me tuer.

Sasuke dilata ses yeux tout en essayant vainement de résister à cette force terrifiante. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il subissait les images mentales que lui imposait son frère.

Il revit ses oncles tomber, morts, puis ses grands parents, égorgés, ses cousins, saignés. Il regarda les cadavres pourrissants de sa famille dans l'allée de son enfance. Pour finir, il observa de ses yeux mouillés la dernière expression peinée et confuse de ses parents lorsque son jeune frère les tua à coups d'épée. Notamment le cri de sa mère émietta son cœur asphyxié par la peine.

Sasuke haleta, perdu dans le temps. Tandis qu'un Itachi jeune se tenait devant lui l'épée en main, la lame encore trempée du sang de ses congénères; l'Itachi actuel le torturait de son regard hypnotisant dans une salle circulaire. Sans savoir bien lequel des deux était le vrai, Sasuke leur dédia un regard de pure haine. La rancœur émergea de son âme comme le magma d'un volcan. Destructeur, impitoyable et impossible d'arrêter. L'illusion se défit lentement en effaçant peu à peu le Itachi jeune qui regardait son petit frère horrifié qui venait de découvrir sa trahison.

L'Itachi adulte lui décocha un regard étrange. Pendant une demie seconde Sasuke avait cru percevoir dans les deux puits saignants de son regard une lueur amère. Presque triste. Comme un vague souvenir d'une émotion humaine. Mais ce fut tellement court qu'il cru l'avoir rêvé. De toutes façons Itachi ne pouvait rien ressentir. Il avait à présent une carcasse vide à la place de ce qui jadis occupait son cœur.

Les lèvres tremblantes et les genoux défaillants, Sasuke serra les dents et leva son épée.

-C'est fini, Itachi. Cette fois tu mourras.

Le chakra circulait puissamment dans son corps. Itachi put l'apprécier grâce à son sharingan. Ce souvenir avait donc rempli son rôle. Sasuke ne se retiendrais plus dorénavant. Cette fois il irait jusqu'au bout. Bien.

Itachi sentit sa tête virevolter et ses yeux s'embrumer. Ce pouvoir héréditaire le laissait toujours très faible. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il devrait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Des larmes de sang se mirent à couler de ses yeux froids tandis qu'il se préparait pour combattre. Lui non plus ne retiendrais plus ses coups.

Ils s'affronteraient jusqu'à la fin.

**Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Vous vous voulez que ce soit qui le gagnant? Perso, moi j'adore tous les membres du clan Uchiwa! Sérieux! Ils sont beaux, forts, incontrôlables, imprévisibles, maléfiques, froids...: la perfection au masculin quoi! Hihi! **

**Yosh! Surtout donnez moi votre avis! J'aimerais bien pouvoir lire quelques reviews pertinentes et intéressantes. Une critique (plutôt bonne..XD) est toujours la bienvenue! :)**


	16. Juste à temps

**Épisode 15: Juste à temps**

Kakashi paniqua. La bombe de Deidara s'abattait inévitablement sur eux et ils n'avaient plus la force de l'éviter ou de la contrer. C'était fini.

-Pas encore non! Cria une voix.

Kakashi regarda confusément une masse rotatoire dévier la trajectoire de la bombe en la frappant de plein fouet. Elle atteignit aussi le flanc de l'oiseau de Deidara en s'élevant dans les airs, poussée par sa puissance initiale. Deidara fut déstabilisé sur son support aérien et il se mit à tomber d'une très grande hauteur. Affolé, il poussa un cri d'horreur. Il eut malgré cela le temps de reproduire un autre pantin d'argile en utilisant la pâte modelée par sa main restante et il s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, rassuré.

-QUI A OSE ME JETER COMME CA, HUM?!! Questionna t-il extrêmement agacé.

La masse bizarre qui l'avait éjecté de son moyen de transport se posa à côté de Kakashi, qui été resté la bouche entrouverte et son œil droit dilaté, et cessant de tournicoter elle pris la forme de Chouji.

-Salut sensei! Sourit-il. On arrive pas trop tard j'espère?

-Oh non. Vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment, souffla Kakashi.

-On est venu dès que Tsunade nous a informé de votre position Kakashi sensei. Mais bon j'ai dû les freiner un peu parce qu'on devait d'abord préparer un plan d'action au cas où. Sérieux! Ces deux bourrins auraient foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir!

-C'est qui que tu traite de bourrin là?!

Kakashi se retourna et reconnu les deux ninjas qui venaient de parler. Ino levait un poing menaçant à l'intention de Shikamaru qui, les mains dans les poches, gardait son éternel port insouciant.

-Des fois il faut aussi privilégier l'improvisation Shika! Le reprit gentiment Chouji.

-Ah. Donc tu te range du côté de cette folle hystérique, Chou? Pff! Ça va être chiant...

-QUOI??!! S'indigna Ino en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds.

Chouji sourit simplement face au caractère ambigües de ses deux compagnons.

-Très intéressant tout ça...Mais je suis là, je vous rappel! Ce n'est pas une vulgaire attaque surprise de ce niveau qui va me mettre hors combat, hum!

Deidara analysa sa situation en lâchant ces paroles venimeuses. Les renforts de Konoha étaient donc arrivé. Ils étaient maintenant quatre contre un. Quoique Kakashi ne semblait pas en état de nuire et les trois autres n'avaient pas l'air très impressionnants sans compter le cinquième qui gisait un peu plus loin au sol. Il allait les écraser tous sous le poids merveilleux de son Art! Ils auraient l'honneur d'assister à l'apothéose de son talent explosif! Malheureusement le prix d'entrée à ce spectacle unique serait leurs vies. De toutes façons elles ne valaient pas grand chose, hum...

Les autres reportèrent leur attention sur lui comme s'ils s'étaient subitement souvenu de sa présence. Ils se placèrent côte à côte tout autour de Kakashi.

-Ino, l'appela ce dernier. Toi tu vas t'occuper de Sai. Il est blessé et je crois que son état est grave. Je préfèrerai qu'il soit pris en charge au plus vite, si possible.

-Sai-kun est blessé?! Répéta t-elle, apeurée.

-Oui. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, sous cet arbre.

-Je m'en occupe! Affirma t-elle d'une voix aigüe en allant à son encontre.

-Très bien, acquiesça Kakashi. Vous deux vous restez avec moi. On va réussir à l'avoir à nous trois.

-A vrai dire nos plans tracés à l'avance n'auront servi à rien finalement, compris Shikamaru. D'après vos rapports ce type aux explosions était déjà mort. Je n'avais pas prévu la possibilité qu'il est survécu.

-Il semblerait qu'on l'ai sous estimé, admit Kakashi.

-On va donc devoir improviser comme tu disais, Chou. Mais bon apparemment vous avez déjà fais une partie du travail sensei. Son bras...?

-J'ai réussi à l'atteindre c'est vrai. Mais il reste tout à fait redoutable même avec une seule main.

Deidara se mit à décrire des cercles au dessus de leurs têtes comme un charognard en quête de sa proie. Les trois ninjas ne le quittèrent pas des yeux, attentifs à ses moindres gestes.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Kakashi. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que l'un d'entre nous aille plus loin pour aider Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Ils...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit Chouji. Nous avons déjà envoyé une équipe devant pour soutenir Naruto. Ils devraient déjà être arrivé maintenant.

Kakashi resta interloqué.

-Mais...Comment vous avez su que...?

-Oh. Disons que le sharingan n'est pas la seule technique visuelle de Konoha, sourit amplement Chouji.

Kakashi réfléchi à cette réponse détournée avec intérêt mais l'attaque de Deidara le déconcentra. A présent qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir, il ne fallait pas la gaspiller.

* * *

Ino se pressa de rejoindre Sai. Il était allongé sur la terre humide. Il avait l'air tellement fragile le pauvre!! Elle le prit dans ses bras, pleurnichant légèrement en le serrant contre elle. Puis elle se ressaisi et le coucha sur le dos afin de mieux le soigner. Elle activa le chakra vert sur ses mains douces et s'efforça de guérir les multiples blessures de son patient.

Effectivement les prévisions de Kakashi s'étaient révélé être vraies. Les blessures de Sai étaient exclusivement internes. Plusieurs tissus musculaires s'étaient dégradé ou même déchiré suite à une forte pression atmosphérique. Et une accumulation de liquide se formait à l'arrière de son crâne. Il était au bord de l'hémorragie cérébrale! Quelques heures de plus et Sai aurait entré dans un coma profond et irréparable!!

Ino fut parcouru par un frisson d'angoisse à cette idée. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté la vision de ce jeune homme mystérieux, séduisant, galant, énigmatique et drôle cloué pour la vie à un lit d'hôpital!! Durant son apprentissage de ninja médecin elle avait souvent vu ce genre d'accidents gâcher la vie de personnes insouciantes. Sakura et elle avaient souvent assisté le cabinet médical de Konoha et avaient même participé à certaines opérations délicates. Grâce à ces expériences dans ce domaine, Ino connaissait trop bien ce sentiment de rage et d'impuissance qui envahissait un médecin lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider un malade. Après tout il existerait toujours des symptômes impossibles à soigner...

Mais elle ne passerait pas par là cette fois! Non! Elle guérirait Sai à n'importe quel prix!! Après tout, elle avait bien l'intention de l'épouser un jour!

Elle entendit les bruits du combat que menaient ses compagnons au loin puis compris que les coups s'éloignaient progressivement. Ils essayaient donc de s'éloigner de là pour ne pas les mettre en danger Sai et elle. Bonne idée! Parce que ça risquait d'être long!

Elle continua ainsi longtemps à passer ses mains vibrantes de chakra au dessus du corps raide de Sai. Dans sa tête elle ne cessait de se répéter à l'obsession: « _Faites que ça marche! Faites que ça marche! Faites que ça marche!_ » sans savoir très bien à qui elle adressait ces supplications.

Les blessures de Sai commencèrent enfin à guérir. Elle les senti qui se reformaient et se réparaient sous la pression de ses soins médicaux. Soulagée, elle soupira profondément et fixa ses jolies yeux sur le visage pacifique de Sai. Puis un peu plus tard lorsque ses blessures furent entièrement guéries, elle s'appuya sur ses mains et repris son souffle, épuisée.

-Ino?

La jeune femme leva un regard hébété.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sai souriait franchement en plissant ses adorables yeux noirs en amande. Des mèches noires humides retombaient encore sur son visage sale. Il posa sa main sur celle de la fille en signe de reconnaissance. Ino succomba. Elle retomba sur le côté et fut sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Oh! Ino!!

Sai se releva à moitié pour l'aider. Mais en essayant de l'assister il tomba à son tour sur elle, pris de vertiges.

Ino rougit violemment en le sentant ainsi sur elle, bien réveillée cette fois. Sai ne se releva pas tout de suite, étourdi par ses blessures récentes.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire d'effort Sai-kun, lui conseilla t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Tu es encore très faible.

Il la regarda en souriant d'un air taquin, les mains posées de chaque part de son visage rosie.

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas trop la forme on dirait. En plus c'est de ma faute...

-Pas dut tout! Je vais très bien.

-Tu es sûre? Tu es très chaude pourtant!

Il fit cette remarque en posant sa main sur son front brûlant. La jeune fille eut un petit gloussement nerveux à ce contact. Puis elle rougit encore davantage en voyant son regard étonné. Ce n'était pas la fièvre qui réchauffait son corps là tout de suite...Elle tituba, gênée.

-Mais je...je...je vais très bien...je...

Sai haussa un sourcil et lui posa un doigt apaisant sur les lèvres tremblotantes en la voyant aussi altérée.

-Ino, calme toi. Tu es très nerveuse. J'ai lu que le stress n'était vraiment pas bon et apparemment le meilleur moyen de s'en défaire est de se soulager psychologiquement auprès de ses amis.

Il se déplaça et se mit en position assise tout en parlant. Ino resta allongée sur le dos encore quelques instants en sentant son cœur bondir follement dans sa poitrine. Ensuite elle se cala sur ses coudes en relevant la tête et en regardant avec convoitise la cause de son trouble émotionnel. En écoutant son discours d'une oreille distraite, Ino s'exaspéra en se demandant comment il été possible que Sai ne se rendit pas compte de ses sentiments à son égard. C'était pourtant évident! Elle était on ne peut plus claire!

Peut être faisait-il exprès de l'ignorer afin d'alimenter l'ardeur de son attraction. Ou peut-être qu'il la trouvait ridicule dans ses démonstrations d'affection et qu'il préférait faire comme si de rien pour ne pas blesser son orgueil. Ou peut être encore qu'il était tout simplement comme la plupart des garçons de leur âge et qu'il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Les sentiments d'une fille n'étaient pourtant pas si difficiles à décrypter! Pas besoin d'un dictionnaire pour les comprendre! Il fallait simplement savoir lire entre les lignes!

Mais bon elle devait admettre que Sai avait toujours été un peu étrange dans ce sens. Il s'informait sur la vie et sur les relations avec les gens à travers des bouquins sans comprendre que l'expérience ne s'acquiert que dans la vie de tous les jours. Il n'avait donc sûrement aucune idée de ce qui constitué le « jeu amoureux ». Mais ça ce n'était pas si mal, se disait-elle. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait son premier amour! Avec toutes les premières fois que celui-ci entrainé...Qu'il découvrirait les douceurs de cette sensation partagée avec elle! Et qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce sentiment juteux et euphorique! Elle serait sa pomme de la tentation et il succomberait avant même d'avoir sut repérer le piège...

_Hum hum hum,_ sourit-elle malicieusement.

-...Et donc tu devrais le faire avec moi, conclut Sai.

-Quoi?!!

Ino rougit à nouveau, alertée par cette dernière phrase qui traduisait mot pour mot le virage qu'avaient pris ses pensées...

-Me dire ce qui t'inquiète, bien sûr, éclaira Sai. Je pense que vu nos rapports nous pouvons nous considérer comme des amis. Ou au moins d'après ce que raconte mon livre, maintenant que tu m'a sauvé la vie je te suis redevable et je dois t'offrir mon amitié sans réserves. Alors si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux toujours m'en parler.

Ino étrécit les yeux en se disant qu'elle devrait corriger ces habitudes qu'avait Sai de faire sans cesse référence à ses bouquins.

-Oh. Et le contact physique renforce d'après ce même bouquin les liens entre les gens.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune ninja en disant cela avec un large sourire aimable. Ino lui rendit un sourire hésitant, moitié enchanté moitié exaspéré. Elle avait du pain sur la planche avec celui là!

* * *

Les requins étaient sur eux. Naruto fit un dernier effort pour lancer Sakura sur l'herbe sèche et il tomba, vaincu par la douleur et la fatigue, s'abandonnant aux dents acérées de ces puissants animaux marins. Au moins, il avait tenu sa promesse de protéger Sakura...

_Désolé Sasuke_, pensa t-il tristement. _Tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi en fin de comptes._

-NARUTO!!! Hurla Sakura d'une voix brisée.

-KONOHA SENPOU!!

Une silhouette verte jaillit soudain auprès de Naruto et frappa les trois requins en décrivant un violent moulin énergique de ses jambes. Ils furent propulsés au loin par la force de ce coup terrible puis ils pataugèrent de forme chaotique jusqu'au fond de l'eau.

-Salut Naruto! Désolé d'être à la bourre! J'ai pourtant essayé de convaincre les autres qu'on devait forcer notre allure en venant!

Naruto se retourna lentement en reconnaissant cette voix familière.

-Gros...sourcils?

Rock Lee le salua en lui montrant ses dents blanches et étincelantes dans un sourire impeccable. Ses deux yeux ronds se mouillèrent soudain, envahis par une grande émotion.

-Naruto-kun! Si tu savais comme je t'admire!! Tu as été tellement courageux à te sacrifier comme ça pour Sakura!! C'est l'ardeur de la jeunesse qui t'a poussé à accomplir un geste aussi bon!! Tu es génial!!!

Il souleva Naruto dans les airs et le prit dans ses bras, ému. Naruto resta bouche bée étouffant sous les embrassades émotives de Lee.

-Allé! Ça recommence! Se plaignit une voix féminine.

Sakura tourna son regard verdoyant incrédule sur les trois ninjas qui surgirent de l'autre côté de l'étang.

-Lee! Laisse le respirer au moins, le gronda Tenten. T'es vraiment un cas désespéré toi!

-Bravo Lee!!! L'encouragea vivement un Gai sensei, rayonnant d'énergie. Transmet lui la force de ta jeunesse revitalisante!!

Neji leva ses yeux blancs au ciel, faisant preuve d'une patience infinie.

-Vous êtes les renforts que nous avait promis Tsunade! Dit Sakura en souriant, très contente.

-Oui! En effet! Confirma Tenten en lui rendant son sourire ravi. On a put vous trouver grâce au byakugan de Neji! Et puis Ino et les autres sont resté derrière pour aider Kakashi et Sai.

-Est ce qu'ils vont bien? S'inquiéta Sakura.

-Maintenant, oui, répondit calmement Neji. Ils s'en sortiront.

-Oh! Ne te fait pas de soucis Sakura! Rit bruyamment Gai en faisant rouler ses épaules. Kakashi ne se laisserait jamais battre par un type comme ça! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est mon éternel rival!!

Il leva un pouce insouciant et reproduit le sourire qu'arborait Lee tout à l'heure. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que n'importe qui les auraient pris pour un père et son fils.

Sakura fit la moue, perplexe. Comment ces deux là faisaient-ils pour être toujours aussi confiants? Ils étaient encore plus motivés que Naruto!

-Je ne peux plus respirer...

Ils regardèrent tous Naruto qui expirait entre les bras solides de Lee.

-Oups! Excuse moi Naruto-kun, dit Lee en le libérant.

Naruto respira profondément puis parla d'une voix faible:

-On doit...sortir d'ici...Il...est sous nos pieds...

-Quoi? Naruto-kun tu as dit quelque chose?

L'eau se souleva soudain sous eux avec une force brutale. Mais Lee fut rapide et sauta habilement en emportant Naruto avec lui. Il se mit à courir sur l'eau en évitant les mini cyclones qui menaçaient de les avaler sous l'eau. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de leur salut, deux requins jaillirent de l'eau et se jetèrent sur eux.

-Même pas en rêves!

Tenten déroula un long parchemin qu'elle portait accroché à son dos et fit surgir devant elle une bonne quantité d'armes et de parchemins explosifs. Elle les lança simultanément sur les requins qui furent réduits en poussière. Lee et Naruto arrivèrent ainsi auprès de leurs compagnons, sains et saufs.

-Sakura! Cria Gai. Rejoins nous vite!

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se mit à courir vers eux. Mais ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts. Elle était beaucoup trop affaiblie, privée de ses réserves de chakra. Elle retomba en avant dans un dernier effort pour les rejoindre.

-Mince!

Neji se mit à courir vers elle en contournant la marre d'eau. Ses bras volaient derrière son torse incliné vers l'avant tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Sa longue queue de cheval s'agitait au rythme de ses pas.

-Oh non! Tu ne passera pas aussi facilement petit avorton! Avertit une voix sinistre.

Kisame réapparut enfin à la surface de l'eau avec un sourire mauvais. Il observa les nouveaux arrivants avec surprise et il se mit à rire plaisamment.

-Comme on se retrouve! Les salua t-il. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la chance de vous revoir aussi vite après notre brève rencontre de l'autre fois!

Neji fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Tenten attrapa son bâton, préparée. Et Lee leva sa main ouverte devant son torse et en plaça une autre derrière son dos, déterminé.

Tous les trois gardaient un souvenir mordant de cette rencontre dont parlait Kisame. Ils étaient alors accourut pour épauler l'équipe de Kakashi dans leur mission de sauvetage de Gaara. Mais ils avaient été amplement retardés à cause de l'apparition inespérée de Kisame Hoshigaki. Le combat avait été dur et acharné et finalement Gai avait réussit à le vaincre non sans mal. Ou au moins, il l'avait cru. Ils avaient ensuite remarqué que le corps de l'homme qu'ils avaient affronté n'était pas celui du vrai Kisame mais celui d'un ninja inconnu. Kisame avait donc réussi à posséder cet homme et à introduire une partie de son chakra dans le corps de cet innocent afin de les tromper et les retarder au maximum. Cela dans le but d'accorder à l'Akatsuki le temps nécessaire pour extraire ichibi du corps du Kazekage.

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de retomber dans le panneau. Cette fois ils feraient plus attention. Neji, Tenten et Lee se préparèrent pour combattre.

Gai sensei fixait Kisame d'un œil vague. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Il porta même sa main à son menton, méditatif.

-Humm...Ta tête me dit quelque chose...Est ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré auparavant?

Neji faillit tomber à la renverse, assommé par la bêtise de son professeur. Tenten porta sa main à son front, dépassée par le ridicule de cette situation. Même Sakura sortit momentanément de son hébétude, ahurie. Lee rit en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de la part de son professeur adulé. Naruto se gratta la tête puis lâcha un petit rire insouciant. Gai sensei était décidément le professeur le plus cool et le plus drôle de tous. Il était aussi imprévisible et étourdi que lui!

Kisame par contre n'eut pas l'air amusé du tout. Il leva son épée et la pointa sur Gai qui s'efforçait de se souvenir de son identité.

-Espèce de bonhomme sénile! Je vais t'aider à te souvenir de moi. Puis après que je me soit occupé de ton cas tu ne pourra plus rien oublier.

-COMMENT?!! Beugla Gai. Tu vas regretter de t'être adressé comme ça au légendaire Maito Gai! La bête verte de Konoha!

Il enchaina une série de poses artistiques de héros de légende.

-Super Gai sensei!! Le soutint Lee. Donnez lui une bonne leçon!!

Sur ces mots Gai s'élança vers Kisame.

Neji profita de cette diversion pour aller chercher Sakura. Tenten lui couvrit les arrières en déviant les attaques aquatiques que Kisame réussi à leur envoyer malgré les coups rudes de Gai. Rock Lee observait son maître avec une admiration ardente.

Naruto suivit l'évolution du combat en tenant de ses mains sa jambe blessée qui continuait de saigner abondamment. Puis enfin Neji et Sakura arrivèrent près de lui.

-Sakura-chan! Dit Naruto en se mordant la lèvre.

Neji la posa sur le sol à ses côtés avec délicatesse.

-BYAKUGAN!

Il observa de ses yeux blancs spéciaux le système interne du chakra de Sakura. Il fit la grimace.

-Alors?! Le pressa Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas bon. Le chakra à cessé de circuler dans son corps. Comment cela lui est-il arrivé?

-C'est cette maudite épée, se lamenta Naruto. J'ai essayé de l'en protéger mais...je suis arrivé trop tard!

Neji désactiva son don héréditaire et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. J'en suis convaincu, Naruto. Mais la question n'est pas là. Tu peux encore protéger Sakura. Gai, Tenten, Lee et moi nous nous chargeons de ce type.

Naruto opina du chef.

Neji se levait déjà lorsqu'il demanda:

-Oh fait, tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir avec cette jambe ou tu veux que je t'aide à la bander?

Naruto releva le nez, tenant à son orgueil de mâle.

-Non merci. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Neji.

-Comme tu voudras.

Le jeune Hyuuga eut un sourire amusé puis il se pressa de rentrer dans le combat.

Seul avec Sakura, Naruto se mit à la regarder tendrement. Elle restait pacifique et déprotégée comme une belle princesse aux lèvres de roses.

Naruto déglutit. Et si...?

Il regarda les lèvres paisibles de son amie avec une inquiétude nouvelle. S'il l'embrassait maintenant personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Pas même elle. Il garderait le souvenir de ce baiser volé pour le restant de ses jours...

Non. C'était tentant mais ce n'était pas correct. L'envie retomba aussi vite qu'elle été apparu. Naruto s'enleva sa veste orange et arracha une manche à son habit avec un pincement au cœur. Puis il le déchira de ses dents et s'apprêta à l'attacher autour de sa cuisse pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais une main interrompit son geste.

-Donne moi ça. Tu vas te faire plus mal qu'autre chose.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux bleus et tendit sa manche déchirée à Sakura sans réfléchir. Elle avait les yeux mis clos et était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude mais elle s'occupa néanmoins vaillamment au bandage de sa cuisse. D'abord elle dû relever le pantalon de Naruto afin de ne pas laisser le tissu infecter la plaie. Puis elle la nettoya avec un morceau de tissu de son T-shirt qu'elle avait arraché sans tenir compte des protestations de Naruto.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air songeur serrer un bon nœud sur sa manche orange autour de sa cuisse.

-Voilà, conclut-elle. Maintenant ça devrait tenir.

-Tu aurais pu te servir de mon autre manche pour le sang coagulé, lui reprocha Naruto. Tu n'avais pas à gâcher tes vêtements Sakura-chan.

-Je ne suis pas une mannequin Naruto. Je me fiche bien de mon T-Shirt. Et puis je te dois bien ça, non?

-De quoi tu parles? S'étonna Naruto.

Sakura rougit. Ses épaules furent tout à coup agitées de spasmes incontrôlables. Puis contenant son envie de pleurer, elle tapa le sol de son poing.

-J'ai cru que cette fois ce serait différent. Que cette fois je ne me laisserai pas avoir. C'était à mon tour de vous protéger toi et Sasuke! Ce n'est pas juste!! Je croyais être plus forte maintenant!

-Mais tu_ es_ plus forte Sakura-chan! C'est grâce à toi si on a pu le piéger tout à l'heure! Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi!

-Si, tu aurais pu!! Parce que déjà tu n'aurais pas eu à essayer de me secourir ni à me sauver à tes dépens! Je suis vraiment trop nulle!

Naruto la prit par les épaules, autoritaire.

-C'est maintenant que tu fais preuve de faiblesse, Sakura. Tu ne dois pas geindre et te lamenter à chaque fois que les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voulais. Je t'ai sauvé parce que tu es mon amie et tu ne m'es en aucun cas redevable. Alors maintenant détend toi et respire un bon coup.

Sakura obéit, aveuglée par les larmes. Plus calmée, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux, doux, de Naruto.

-Ça va mieux?

-Merci Naruto.

Elle lui sourit et soupira longuement. Même si elle se plaignait tout le temps en réalité Naruto était son meilleur ami. Il lui offrait une lumière accueillante et chaleureuse grâce à laquelle elle guidait ses pas et dispersait les ombres de son chemin. Sans lui elle se serait sûrement perdu depuis il y avait bien longtemps.

Naruto sourit lui aussi. Des vérités enfouies dans son cœur remontaient dangereusement le long de sa gorge et risquaient de sortir enfin. Il avait tant attendu ce moment...Mais il devrait encore attendre. Une secousse véhémente semblable à un tremblement de terre agita le sol sous leurs pieds.

-Mais qu'est ce que...?

Une abondante fumée noire s'échappa soudain de l'intérieur de la grotte obscure. Les combattants sur l'eau interrompirent leur mouvement et fixèrent avec étonnement cet antre de mort silencieux.

-Sasuke!

Naruto se mit à courir vers la grotte en passant devant amis et ennemi et sans même leur accorder un regard. Sa jambe douloureuse ne l'empêcha pas de gagner sa destination en un temps record.

Il aiderait Sasuke même si pour cela il devait vendre son âme!


	17. Le bout du chemin

**Épisode 16: Le bout du chemin**

-CHIDORI!!!

-AMATERASU!!

Le feu noir de Itachi affronta le tonnerre bleu de Sasuke. Ces deux forces opposées provoquaient un chaos de couleur et de bruit dans la pièce renfermée. Leur fusion au point de contact n'était qu'une masse d'énergie scintillante fatale.

Tandis que le chidori détruisait les murs avec la puissance de la foudre, le feu de Itachi emplissait l'air d'une fumée noire venimeuse et toxique. Certains blocs de pierre commencèrent bientôt à se détacher du plafond menaçant de les enterrer vifs. Le sol tremblait sous leur pieds et toute la grotte commençait à se déstabiliser face à ces deux titans mortels qui se battaient sans merci.

Le feu incontournable de Itachi consuma peu à peu le pouvoir électrique de son frère, allant contre toute logique. Sasuke posa un genoux à terre, exténué.

-Comment as tu fait ça?! Consumer ma foudre avec du feu!

-L'amaterasu est un feu unique. Il ne se dissipe uniquement que lorsque sa cible s'est entièrement consumé. C'est une technique que j'ai acquise suite au mangekyo sharingan. Tu l'aurais apprise aussi si tu avais fait ce que je t'ai dis.

-Humpf. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre?!

Itachi resta un moment silencieux écoutant les grincements inquiétants et les petits écroulements de pierres que subissait la grotte.

-Rien. En effet.

Sasuke se releva en se balançant légèrement les bras ballants. Mais il retomba tout de suite après. Il n'était pas vraiment blessé mais il avait trop abusé de son chakra. Ses sens étaient faussés par la fatigue et il avait du mal à maintenir la transformation de la marque maudite. Il ne pouvait même plus conserver le sharingan dans ses yeux! Il n'avait pas su gérer son chakra, beaucoup trop excité face à la possibilité de se venger une bonne fois pour toutes de son ennemi coriace. Sûr de lui, il avait enchainé toutes sortes d'attaques impossibles sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais à présent il commençait à se préoccuper de l'issue du combat...

Mais il se rassura en observant le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait son frère ainé. Mises à part les blessures de son corps, Itachi n'avait pas cessé de cracher du sang tout au long du combat. Deux filets rouges au bord de ses lèvres en témoignaient. De plus ses yeux étaient devenu vitreux et du sang sombre se déversait aussi lentement de ses orbites.

Itachi n'en pouvait plus. Le combat était terrible et éprouvant et il devait user de toutes ses forces pour rester seulement éveillé. Mais il ne pouvait pas fléchir. Il était enfin arrivé au point qu'il poursuivait tant. Il essaya de rester bien droit sur ses jambes faiblissantes et parla calmement:

-Tu n'as plus de chakra, fit-il remarquer. Mais moi j'en ai encore assez pour t'éliminer. Que va tu faire? Est-ce que tu veux abandonner et admettre que je suis le plus fort des deux?

-JAMAIS!!! Hurla Sasuke, les dents serrées.

-Alors montre moi ce que tu as! Cria Itachi. Montre le moi, Sasuke!!

Sasuke fit de nouveau appel au pouvoir du sceau maudit, hors de lui. C'était son dernier espoir! Il ne se laisserait pas humilier par Itachi!! Pas cette fois!! Ce traitre allait payer et très cher!!!

Mais alors qu'une vague de chakra supplémentaire l'envahissait, une voix désagréable retentit dans sa tête, trainante et résonante.

_Sasuke-kun...,_ dit la voix d'un ton affable. _Je savais bien que tu finirais par te tourner vers moi...Laisse moi entrer! Ne te résiste pas! Je t'aiderai à détruire ton frère! C'est ce que tu voulais, non? Et bien je te l'offre en échange de ton corps. Laisse moi entrer..._

-UUUAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!

Sasuke s'écroula à terre et commença à se tordre dans tous les sens comme un serpent affolé. Il tenait son crâne entre ses mains en ayant l'impression qu'il allait éclater. C'était comme si on le brulait vif au plein centre d'un bûcher! Son cerveau le faisait souffrir horriblement, palpitant violemment en le torturant à l'agonie. Cette douleur atroce atteignait toutes les cellules de son corps, impitoyable. Sasuke ne pouvait en aucun cas résister à cette puissance sans bornes! Lorsqu'il avait absorbé certains des pouvoir de Orochimaru en le tuant, il avait toujours cru pouvoir garder sous contrôle ce fragment restant du grand Sannin. Mais il s'était trompé. Le flux constant et envahissant de son esprit serpentin avait fini par donner à Orochimaru la suprématie de son être. Sa volonté manipulatrice dirigeait à présent la sienne.

Horrifié, Sasuke ressentit les mutations de son corps. Puis il disparut complètement pour laisser la place à un nouveau Orochimaru, savourant son succès. Orochimaru plia ses mains et ses coudes, redécouvrant son nouveau réceptacle jeune avec un large sourire gourmand qui laissait ses canines aiguisées à vue d'œil. Il remua ses longs cheveux noirs qui miroitaient d'une lueur mauve. Il respira avec curiosité l'air chargé de la grotte et se lécha les babines en passant sa longue langue visqueuse sur ses lèvres tendues. Ses yeux jaunes soulignés d'un violet clair se posèrent ensuite sur le visage neutre de Itachi.

-Itachi Uchiwa, dit-il de sa voix roucoulante. Je te remercie. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu obtenir le corps de ton frère. Si tu avais seulement une idée de tout le temps que j'ai passé à attendre ce moment...! J'en ai rêvé depuis que je t'ai connu petit à Konoha. Alors, tu maniais déjà ton sharingan comme un dieux et tu as attisé ma convoitise envers ces yeux imbattables de ton clan...Mais puisque je n'ai pas pu avoir ton corps, j'aurais au moins gagné celui de ton frère! Qui n'ai pas moins intéressant que toi à vrai dire. Il n'a pas été facile à avoir non plus. Sasuke a même faillit me tuer! Mais j'ai persisté en lui en me faisant bien discret, attendant impatiemment le jour où je pourrais avoir une chance de le posséder tout entier. Et j'ai enfin réussi à percer son bouclier lorsqu'il a voulu puiser plus de pouvoir dans le chakra du sceau maudit que je lui ai intelligemment implanté un jour. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser comme il se doit! Plus rien ni personne ne pourra me résister. Pas même toi, Itachi. Hum hum hum!

-Enfin. Te voilà, répondit brièvement Itachi.

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil, enchanté.

-Parce que tu cherchais à me voir?

-Humpf.

Itachi ferma ses deux yeux ensanglantés puis réunit dans ses pupilles ses toutes dernières forces. Voyant qu'il manquait de chakra, il puisa encore plus loin dans les réserves de son corps, usant de sa force vitale elle-même sans aucune considération pour sa propre vie. Puis il puisa encore, encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Une fois toute sa puissance comprimée dans son regard, il remania le sharingan de ses yeux avec habileté comme son maître lui avait enseigné.

Orochimaru observa Itachi se concentrer de la sorte avec un sourire dérisoire.

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi Itachi. Ou plutôt devrais je dire contre _nous_...Mon pouvoir combiné à celui de ton frère me rend invincible. Et puis tu n'es plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. Regarde toi! C'est vraiment du gâchis! Et croire que je t'avais désiré comme entrepôt pour mon âme! Tu aurais dû me laisser faire! J'aurais accompli des merveilles avec toi...Maintenant tu n'es bon que pour le cimetière! Hum hum!

De grosses goutes de sang s'échappèrent du coin de l'œil de Itachi telles des larmes d'émotions. Son corps se mit à trembler.

-C'est tellement dommage, se lamenta Orochimaru. Tu n'as même plus assez de chakra pour me permettre de tester mes nouvelles habilités sur toi! Je vais devoir me trouver un autre pantin d'expérimentation pour me mettre à l'épreuve. HAHAHA!

Itachi ouvrit grand ses yeux, découvrant un nouveau sharingan original. Des cercles circonscrits dessinaient ses pupilles noires et le rouge de ses yeux avait envahi le reste du blanc de son œil. Ils n'étaient plus que deux puits d'horreur sanglants. Ils étaient tellement impressionnants qu'ils en devenaient quasiment inhumains! Itachi avait l'air d'un vrai démon destructeur, porteur de l'apocalypse dans le rouge intense de son regard envoûtant.

Orochimaru en resta bouche bée. Incrédule, il se senti aussitôt aspiré par ces deux cavités diaboliques.

-TU AS...! Commença t-il.

-J'ai préparé ces yeux pour toi, oui. Je te souhaite un bon séjour en enfer, Orochimaru.

-NOOOOOONNNN!!!

L'esprit de Orochimaru s'accrocha désespérément au corps de Sasuke. Mais sa silhouette se défit peu à peu et le cri déchirant de Orochimaru redevint progressivement la plainte de douleur de Sasuke.

Toute la grotte se mit à trembler à nouveau de façon inquiétante tandis que cette force serpentine quittait brutalement le corps du jeune homme. Sa réticence à s'en aller avait produit des ondes de shock et d'énergie super puissantes qui faisaient remuer la grotte sur ses gonds. Les blocs de roches tombèrent de plus belle annonçant l'écroulement proche de la totalité du plafond.

Itachi sifflait, le regard noir à nouveau. Le sang qui bouchait ses trachées rendait douloureuse sa respiration et sa vision était pratiquement nulle cette fois. Il ne sentait plus son corps, vide. Ses forces avaient expiré avec cette dernière attaque visuelle.

Il aurait pu tomber tout de suite sans aucun espoir de se relever un jour. Mais en devinant son petit frère pelotonné au sol, replié sur lui même comme un enfant vulnérable; il fut poussé par un dernier élan de volonté.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à lui en ignorant la faiblesse de son corps et en se guidant lentement dans le noir de ses yeux aveugles.

Sasuke bondit sur ses deux pieds, se serrant contre le mur. Il essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et son frère, déprotégé. Il était tout simplement terrifié. Tous ses espoirs de vengeance s'étaient évaporé en quelques millièmes de secondes et en plus la marque maudite de son épaule avait disparu en même temps que Orochimaru. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait échoué!

Itachi continua d'avancer vers lui sans s'arrêter aux blocs énormes qui risquaient de l'écraser. La grotte s'emplissait en effet rapidement des roches décollées. Bientôt, elles l'envahiraient tout à fait et ils seraient ensevelis sous le granite.

Itachi leva deux doigts ensanglantés vers le visage blanc de Sasuke qui, les yeux désorbités, le regardait fixement s'approcher de lui. Il aurait voulu courir, le fuir, se défendre. Mais une force inexplicable le retenait cloué sur place.

Les deux doigts d'Itachi tapotèrent son front pâle en laissant deux traces pourpres sur sa peau lisse. Sasuke pâlit, interdit, en reconnaissant ce geste d'affection que son frère lui avait toujours dédié lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Dépêche toi de sortir d'ici Sasuke, murmura Itachi d'une voix mourante.

-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi grand frère? Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas?

-Tu te pose enfin la bonne question, sourit Itachi. Mais c'est trop tard. Désolé, Sasuke. C'est la fin.

Il tomba, s'allongeant sur le sol. Mort.

Les yeux ternes de Sasuke s'emplirent instantanément de larmes. Il regarda le cadavre froid de son frère puis vit les blocs qui continuaient de tomber avec une fatalité impuissante. Son dos glissa ensuite sur le mur gelé et il resta assis en attendant son tour, résigné. Tout s'était passé tellement vite! Il avait enfin accomplit sa destinée. En bien ou en mal, c'était sans importance...A présent il se laisserait enterrer auprès du corps de son ultime famille. Le cercle de sa vie se fermait ainsi. C'était le bout du chemin. La destination finale.

Il ferma les yeux en faisant rouler des perles d'eau brillante sur ses joues. Puis il attendit son heure, impassible. Presque soulagé que ce soit enfin terminé.

Mais il ne put accéder à cette paix qu'il attendait. Une voix criarde l'en empêcha.

-Sasuke!! Lève toi!! Vite!! On doit sortir d'ici!!

Sasuke entrouvrit ses yeux noirs en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette voix venait-elle le déranger?! Il était pourtant bien ici! Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse mourir en paix!

-Va t'en..., lança t-il, la gorge sèche.

-ALORS LA TU REVES MON PAUVRE!! Cria la voix, indignée.

Sasuke fut soulevé promptement par des bras décidés. Il sentit les secousses violentes de la grotte sous ses pieds en se levant. Lassé, il essaya néanmoins de raisonner avec la voix impétueuse:

-Sauve toi. Laisse moi là.

-AH NON!! TU VAS VENIR AVEC MOI QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON!! CA TU PEUX ME CROIRE!!

Les bras continuèrent de le guider à travers le chaos de roches, de terre, de fumée et de poussière qu'était devenu la grotte. Ils sautèrent plusieurs fois, évitant d'être écrasés d'extrême justesse. Puis enfin ils perçurent la petite ouverture de lumière qui restait de la sortie et ils réussirent à atteindre cette brèche ouverte à la vie juste lorsqu'ils entendirent les derniers blocs boucher le passage derrière eux.

Ils tombèrent à terre, s'écroulant de fatigue en sentant l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Sasuke resta les yeux rivés sur les nuages rougissants du crépuscule. Le sang versé ce jour là s'était même infiltré dans la mousse blanche de ces êtres volatiles inanimés, pensa Sasuke avec mélancolie. Rien n'échappait à l'horreur de la réalité. Pas même la blancheur d'un nuage limpide. Ne restait-il plus rien de pur dans ce monde? Quelque chose de sain dénué de souffrance et de haine? Un endroit où le chagrin n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir du passé?

-Sasuke.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté, répondant de son regard muet à l'appel de la voix.

-Sasuke!

Naruto s'accroupit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, alarmé. Il était horrifié par cette expression éperdue qu'affichait Sasuke. Essayant de calmer la tristesse déchirante de son ami, Naruto se mit à le bercer doucement entre ses bras en le serrant fort contre son torse. Puis il écarta tendrement de ses doigts les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son visage pâle à l'expression déroutante.

Sasuke ne le quitta pas des yeux, soulagé par cette présence rassurante et ces douces caresses. Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie. Et maintenant il essayait de soigner son esprit... Mais il n'y arriverait sûrement pas. Sasuke se sentait bien trop dépassé par les événements, confus de tous ce qu'il venait de ressentir et de voir, dépité face à son destin.

-Naruto, chuchota t-il. Mon frère...?

Naruto devint grave. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils blonds.

-Je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Personne d'autre que nous n'est sorti de cette grotte Sasuke.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sasuke réalisa la portée des paroles de Naruto.

-J'ai donc réussi..., chuchota t-il.

-Oui.

-Mais alors...Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si mal Naruto?

Les larmes naquirent lentement dans ses yeux noirs et perlèrent sur son visage distrait en y traçant deux sillons droits de diamant liquide. Naruto fut saisi par la peine qui submergeait son ami. Il eut envie de pleurer lui aussi, ému. Pour lui, rien ne valait plus qu'un bref sourire arraché aux lèvres de Sasuke. S'il existait une chose capable de lui remonter le moral en toutes circonstances, il s'agissait sans aucun doute des rares sourires que lui offrait son ami.

Chaque larme que versait Sasuke perforait le cœur de Naruto. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir effacer sa tristesse.

Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui puis il posa doucement son front sur celui de Sasuke, compatissant. Ils se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot qui pourrait gâcher la douceur de ce contact.

Sasuke s'arrêta de pleurer. Le regard proche et solidaire de Naruto soulageait profondément son chagrin. A ses côtés, il ne ressentait presque plus la douleur mais plus qu'un désir pressant de sa compagnie, de son humeur simple, de sa chaleur accueillante, de son soutien inconditionnel. Naruto était le remède à ses maux.

Sasuke sourit, émerveillé, en réalisant à quel point il était chanceux de l'avoir.

Naruto lui rendit un sourire complice.

-Je suis là maintenant, dit-il. Je ne te laisserais plus seul. Je te l'ai promis.

-Tu l'as promis, répéta Sasuke.

-Cette fois je ne te laisserais plus m'échapper Sasuke. Je t'emmène avec moi à la maison.

-J'irais avec toi, Naruto.

Naruto lui caressa lentement les cheveux sans séparer leurs fronts collés. Il était content d'entendre Sasuke dire ça mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire totalement. Sasuke avait l'air tellement triste! Naruto ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme ça! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider! De chasser cette obscurité maligne de ses pensées! Ou au moins de la lui faire partager avec lui. Il était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

Le bout de son nez frôla celui, doux, de Sasuke. Leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlèrent avec cette proximité agréable. Des souvenirs d'une scène semblable remontèrent soudain à l'esprit de Naruto. Le goût d'un baiser troublant échangé entre les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Ses lèvres frémirent en se remémorant cet épisode, le faisant rougir.

Il inspira profondément par le nez puis se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

Il avait déjà éprouvé cette même envie ce jour là. Mais c'était très différent cette fois. Tandis que Sakura réveillait son côté tendre et romantique, Sasuke avait un effet tout à fait pervertissant sur lui... De plus, ces pulsions nouvelles et inavouées lui étaient totalement inconnues et Naruto en restait tout autant surpris qu'effrayé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir...

Il souffla longuement, prenant une décision. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Sasuke...je...

Mais un cri aigüe interrompit sa phrase. Naruto reporta son attention sur ses camarades qui continuaient de se battre contre le coéquipier tenace de Itachi et qui étaient en grandes difficultés. En effet, Gai sensei pendait mollement au bout du bras levé de Kisame, étouffant, tandis que Neji, Tenten et Lee flottaient dans une immense bulle d'eau à la couche résistante, imperméable aux coups désespérés que lui portait Sakura.

-Merde!!

Naruto se leva en coup de vent, nerveux. Sasuke ouvrit grand ses yeux suppliants.

-Naruto, l'appela t-il.

Naruto s'inclina sur lui et baisa rapidement son front du bout des lèvres, apaisant.

-Je reviens tout de suite Sasuke. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Naruto. Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Sasuke avait un creux dans le ventre à l'idée de rester seul avec ses tourments. Il se fichait bien de l'égoïsme de sa demande conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter ses angoisses sans Naruto.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentait soudain tiraillé entre son amour pour Sasuke et sa loyauté envers ses amis. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était à la fois injuste et douloureux. Naruto n'avait jamais souhaité avoir à choisir entre ces deux camps distincts. Au contraire, toutes ces années il s'était battu vaillamment afin de maintenir associées l'image de son ami avec celle de Konoha. Son but était de réunir ces deux aspirations de son être en une seule entité et non de les diviser ni de devoir renoncer à l'une d'entre elles.

Il esquiva ce faussé mental et détourna habilement la supplique de son ami. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable en annonçant:

-Je reviens vite Sasuke. Crois moi! Mais d'abord il faut que je les aide. Après je serais tout à toi. Je te le promet. Ne bouge pas d'ici!

Puis il parti en courant sans vouloir lire la déception et l'abandon dans les yeux ternes de Sasuke.

_Je reviens Sasuke! _Se dit Naruto en serrant les dents. _Attends moi!_

Le jeune brun le regarda s'éloigner sans ciller en se sentant trahi. Naruto agissait toujours de la sorte à faire des promesses pour tout et partout. Mais les promesses ne lui suffisaient pas cette fois. Elles ne le sauveraient pas de cette sombre dépression qui le torturait et qui s'immisçait déjà dans ses pensées en leur donnant une teinte grisâtre.

Sasuke soupira, seul. Sans Naruto, le poids de ses malheurs l'écrasa de nouveau.

* * *

-KISAME!! ENFOIRE!!

Naruto lui envoya une horde de shurikens sifflants. Kisame les stoppa tous grâce à son épée levée. Mais déconcentré, il lâcha la gorge de Gai et sa bulle d'eau qui enfermait ses trois élèves se brisa, les laissant respirer librement.

-Oh! Mais c'est toi, Naruto! Lança Kisame d'un ton jovial. J'ai eu peur! J'ai cru que tu étais mort!

-Pas spécialement non. Par contre j'en connais un qui n'a pas survécu. Et j'ai l'impression que tu vas bientôt le rejoindre...

Sakura sursauta en portant ses mains à ses lèvres roses.

-Tu veux dire que Sasuke-kun...

-A vaincu Itachi, compléta Naruto.

Cette annonce s'abattit lourdement sur les épaules des ninjas. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres paraissaient soulagés. Mais un seul restait sonné et vaguement attristé par cette nouvelle inespérée. Il y eut un long silence.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Demanda Kisame sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Itachi-san est vraiment mort?

-Oui! Tu crois que je raconte des salades?!

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sasuke pourrait y arriver..., dit Kisame d'un ton pensif en ignorant le ton rageur de Naruto. Itachi ne se trompait donc pas à son sujet. Ce Sasuke est un garçon surprenant... Bien! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici! Mon travail s'arrête là. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra avant un bon bout de temps. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de coéquipier je vais prendre un peu de recul... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun! Toi et moi nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt, le jour où on devra extraire Kyubi de ton enveloppe corporelle.

Kisame eut un rire musical. Naruto lui adressa une grimace haineuse.

-Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, les salua Kisame avec un large sourire.

Il posa son épée gigantesque sur son épaule robuste puis il se défit en une fumée transparente d'eau évaporée. Bientôt il ne resta plus aucune trace de son passage mis à part le terrain à la structure défoncée qui avait servi de champ de bataille.

-Bon débarras! Cracha Tenten, rancunière. J'ai cru qu'il ne nous lacherait jamais!

-Vous allez bien? Se préoccupa Naruto.

-Parfaitement Naruto-kun! Répondit vivement Lee. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui donner un aperçu de mon talent en genjutsu! Ce type ne nous as même pas laissé l'approcher!!

-Ne te fais pas de soucis Lee! Le rassura Gai en faisant craquer ses doigts. On aura d'autres occasions de le lui faire voir! Et moi j'aurais ma revanche sur ce type bizarre! Je me demande vraiment d'où je le connais...

Les jeunes ninjas haussèrent les sourcils à l'unisson et eurent quelques soupirs exaspérés. Même après tout ça Gai sensei ne s'était toujours pas souvenu de Kisame! Son cas était vraiment désespéré! Comment pouvait-on avoir une mémoire aussi défaillante à son âge?! Il était pourtant jeune! Il devait avoir la quarantaine tout au plus! Ce devait être son entraînement excessif qui avait usé un peu trop ses neurones...

-Où est Sasuke-kun?

Sakura avait posé cette question avec une petite voix anxieuse.

-Juste là! Annonça Naruto en pointant l'endroit de son doigt. Il est très fatigué mais il n'est pas blessé. C'est fini Sakura! Cette fois il rentre avec nous! Il me l'a dit!

Il sourit, rayonnant de bonheur. Le cauchemar s'était enfin terminé! Maintenant place à la joie! Après tout Sasuke allait enfin rejoindre leur village. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en éloigner. Il aurait toute une vie devant lui pour se remettre de son état de shock actuel. Naruto comptait bien s'en occuper personnellement afin de lui remonter le moral de son mieux. Il commencerait en l'invitant à un bon repas chez Ichiraku! Rien de tel qu'un bol de ramens pour contrer les soucis!

Sakura se sentit rassurée par l'optimisme contagieux de Naruto. Sasuke reviendrait avec eux à Konoha finalement! Son rêve se réaliserait enfin! Elle espérait seulement que son retour serait définitif.

Souriante, elle le chercha avidement là où Naruto le lui avait signalé. Cependant elle commença à se mordre les ongles ne le trouvant nulle part.

-Où ça? Répéta t-elle.

-Mais là bas, insista Naruto. Regarde bien Sakura-chan!

Elle ne le vit toujours pas.

Agacé, Naruto se retourna et s'unit à Sakura dans la recherche de Sasuke. Ses autres compagnons l'imitèrent, joignant leurs efforts aux siens.

-BYAKUGAN!

Neji promena ses yeux blancs sur les alentours et sur toute la périphérie. Il peigna soigneusement les parages en cueillant la moindre information dans la forêt environnante. Il décela même le chakra de leurs camarades au loin qui continuaient de se battre contre Deidara. Mais même avec la précision infaillible de son don héréditaire, il ne trouva aucune trace du jeune Uchiwa.

Sasuke avait disparut.

**Oups!**

**Où est donc passé notre cher Sasuke?! **

**Réponse au prochain épisode!! Hihi!! :P**

_**Excusez moi pour le retard! Je voulais poster cet épisode plus tôt mais une série d'empêchements m'ont retardé: d'abord la gueule de bois, ensuite la panne d'ordi et pour finir un problème de connexion!! J'ai été gâtée dis donc! Mais bon! Finalement j'ai réussi à le poster! Haha! Il en faut plus que ça pour m'arrêter moi!! Nah!**_

_**En tout cas j'ai trouvé très intéressante la polémique qu'à soulevé l'épisode précédent...:) C'est vrai, vous avez totalement raison: j'ai joué un peu avec le narusaku dernièrement. Je l'avoue! XD Mais j'ai déjà exprimé mes préférences en question de couples et je n'ai pas varié d'un poil mes idées...**_

_**Vous avez encore beaucoup à commenter et à découvrir dans ma fic! Pour l'instant elle suit un train semblable à celui du manga original mais elle va bientôt virer vers une dimension totalement nouvelle! Vous verrez! Alors continuez à la lire et vous comprendrez bientôt où je veux en venir...;D Pendant ce temps moi j'essaierais de concocter une suite toujours plus passionnante et d'optimiser ma qualité d'expression. Comme tu dis bien Naruto Uchiwa, vous pouvez me faire confiance, vous ne serez pas déçus...**_

_**Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais vous expliquer! C'est pour ça que j'aime tellement mettre des descriptions détaillées et qualifier amplement les émotions de chaque personnage! Je voudrais pouvoir vous faire ressentir les sensations que j'expose dans ma fic, vous faire vibrer au rythme de mes folles idées! Mais je n'ai que les mots pour ça alors j'essaye de le faire le plus clairement possible...Mais s'il y a quelque chose qui vous échappe vous pouvez toujours me reprendre! Il n'y a aucun problème là dessus!**_

_**Et au fait, vu que je met assez de temps entre chaque épisode et que vous risquez de tout oublier entre temps, je vous propose de regarder mon autre fic « Naruto addict ». C'est la première que j'ai posté sur Fanfiction alors elle est BOURREE de fautes d'orthographe je vous averti! Mais à part ça elle est super marrante et elle traite des sujets peut être un peu moins sérieux que celle ci. En plus elle est courte et complète. Alors c'est juste histoire de rester dans le bain! ;) (et oui! Je me fais de la pub parce que personne ne va la faire à ma place...A moins qu'il n'y ai un volontaire parmi vous...XD)**_

_**Bon allé! J'espère que cet épisode vous a plut et qu'il vous a au moins arraché une petite larme avec la triste fin de Itachi :) Moi j'en ai pleuré en tout cas! :( snif snif **_

_**Le prochain épisode sera lui aussi très émouvant alors préparez le paquet de mouchoirs!! Je vous aurai averti...gnia gnia gnia!**_


	18. Choix

****

Épisode 17: Choix

-Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Les épaules de Naruto s'abaissèrent sous le coup rude de la déception et de l'incrédulité.

-Il est trop faible..., essayait-il de raisonner. Il n'a pas pu s'en aller aussi vite tout seul. Il ne pouvait presque pas se lever! Et puis il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait avec moi. Il n'a pas pu partir sans rien dire.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il te ferait faux bon Naruto, fit remarquer Tenten avec douceur. Peut être qu'il a changé d'avis à la dernière minute.

-Non! Ça ne peut pas être ça! Tu ne comprends pas Tenten. Il a _besoin_ de moi! Si tu avais vu son regard triste tu comprendrai ce que je veux dire. Il a dû être emmené amené par quelqu'un. C'est la seule option.

-Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages Naruto, fit noter Neji. Sinon je l'aurais aperçu.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Tenten. Sasuke est parti, on ne l'a pas enlevé.

-Je te dis que c'est impossible!!

-Naruto-kun! Ne sois pas aussi brusque avec Tenten, lui reprocha Lee. Le seul qui ai un regard triste ici c'est toi! Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir parce qu'on s'en préoccupe! Et puis tu devrais arrêter de justifier tout ce que fais Sasuke. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. A l'évidence, il nous a trahi à nouveau. Il a fuit les lieux alors qu'on se battait pour lui. C'est inexcusable!

-IL NE S'EST PAS ENFUIS!!

Naruto avait crié en sentant une colère noire lui monter à la tête. Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien ces gars! C'était pourtant simple. Naruto avait enfin obtenu la parole de Sasuke. Il lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait avec lui à Konoha! Ça ne pouvait pas être des mots lancés en l'air! Sasuke n'avait pas pu lui mentir! Non! Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il le fallait!

Sakura était bouleversée.

D'une part, elle était très déçue d'avoir perdu Sasuke une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'elle avait cru le tenir enfin dans ses mains, il lui glissait aussitôt entre les doigts. C'était tellement frustrant! Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le retenir à ses côtés, en usant la force si nécessaire! Mais Sasuke trouverait toujours le moyen de s'éloigner. C'était sa façon d'être: inaccessible, distant et froid. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Ces caractéristiques faisaient justement partie de son charme hypnotisant. C'était le fait d'être hors de portée qui rendait Sasuke aussi tentant et irrésistible. Il alimentait ainsi son désir et elle souffrait encore plus de son absence. Un véritable cercle vicieux!

Mais surtout, Sakura restait chamboulée face à l'entêtement rageant avec lequel Naruto défendait son ami. Il refusait catégoriquement de voir la réalité en face. Il ne voulait surtout pas admettre que Sasuke les avait abandonné une fois de plus et peut être même pour toujours.

C'était un spectacle insupportable que de voir Naruto s'obstiner à trouver une excuse au départ silencieux de Sasuke. Il tenait beaucoup à lui, ça sautait aux yeux. Il n'avait cessé de croire en lui même après toutes les épreuves et toutes les années qui s'étaient ensuivi. Mais ce sentiment immuable était-il réciproque? Sakura en gardait de sérieux doutes.

-Naruto..., soupira t-elle.

-Je vous dit qu'il n'aurait même pas pu faire deux pas sans s'écrouler!! Continuait Naruto. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi?! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider à le chercher alors tant pis! Mais arrêtez de débiter des conneries!! Et puis d'abord vous n'avez aucune raison de l'accuser de trahison! Vous ne le connaissez pas! Vous ne savez pas combien il a souffert! Vous n'avez aucun droit de le juger!

-Parce que tu le connais toi? Le reprit Neji en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a toujours été sincère avec toi?

-Oui!

-Ah bon? Est ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tuer et qui a même faillit y parvenir Naruto?

-S'il avait vraiment voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait Neji!

-Comment peux tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne t'a pas manipulé à sa guise pour obtenir sa vengeance puis te laisser de côté?

-Je...

Naruto fut à court d'arguments. Il aurait aimer pouvoir dire qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Sasuke. Qu'il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu tellement il y croyait. Mais c'était faux. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se mentir lui même.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres, dépité.

-Je vais aller le chercher...

-Non, Naruto.

Gai sensei posa une main ferme sur son épaule voutée.

-Nous avons déjà accompli la mission que le Hokage nous a confié. Nous devions assurer la sécurité de Sasuke jusqu'ici et l'aider de notre mieux afin qu'il neutralise Itachi Uchiwa. Nous n'avons en aucun cas reçu l'ordre de poursuivre Sasuke après ça. Et puis Tsunade-sama m'avait déjà averti de la décision de Sasuke. Il a affirmé qu'il quitterait le groupe une fois que sa vengeance aurait abouti. Il n'y a donc rien de surprenant à son départ.

-Mais...

-Sasuke connait le chemin de retour Naruto, l'interrompit Gai. S'il souhaite revenir, il le fera. Nous ne pouvons pas le forcer s'il ne le veux pas. De toutes façons il n'est plus une menace maintenant que Orochimaru et Itachi sont morts.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard flou.

-Naruto. Kakashi et les autres ont eux _vraiment_ besoin de nous. C'est urgent! La bataille n'est pas encore terminée. En tant que shinobi de Konoha tu dois faire passer en priorité la sécurité de tes camarades ninjas.

-Sasuke est lui aussi un ninja de Konoha...

-Plus maintenant. Il a renoncé à cette vie Naruto. C'est à ton tour de prendre une décision. Et je te fais entièrement confiance pour faire le bon choix!

Gai sensei serra affectueusement son épaule puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux mouillés. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

-Bien! Nous devons faire vite! Rejoignons nos amis!

-Bravo Gai sensei! L'applaudit Lee. Vous avez un don pour trouver les mots adéquats dans ce genre de situations périlleuses!

-Hahaha! C'est l'ardeur de l'amitié qui m'inonde de courage, mon jeune élève! Toi aussi tu obtiendra un jour cette dose enivrante de sagesse!

Neji et Tenten échangèrent un regard sceptique. Si _ça_ c'était la sagesse alors ils préféraient rester ignorants toute leur vie!

-ALLONS Y! Cria leur professeur enthousiasmé.

Il se mirent à courir parmi les arbres en rebroussant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour rejoindre le repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura resta immobile à regarder son ami.

Naruto désespérait. Il voulait évidemment aider ses amis à se battre! Mais il voulait aussi retrouver Sasuke! Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne le reverrai peut être jamais s'il partait maintenant. Si Sasuke avait décidé de partir plus rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. S'il s'en allé, Naruto n'aurait plus aucune chance de le retrouver. Pourtant il fallait qu'il le voit...Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire...

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, hésitant. Et s'il prenait un peu de temps pour chercher Sasuke plus calmement? Après tout Neji avait regardé assez rapidement le terrain. Peut être qu'un détail lui avait échappé...

-Naruto.

Le jeune blond tourna vers son amie des yeux surpris.

-Sakura-chan?

-Allons nous en. Il n'est plus là. On ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne sert à rien de chercher quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être trouvé. Des fois il faut être réaliste et savoir baisser les bras. Personne ne pourra te le reprocher.

-Mais je te l'ai promis Sakura-chan! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber!

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, Naruto. Tu as tout essayé alors que n'importe qui d'autre se serait lassé dès le début. Tu as persisté alors que moi même je perdais la foi. C'est bon maintenant. Tu en as assez fait.

Naruto fixa ses yeux au sol en sentant un picotement agaçant au bout du nez. Il serra les poings.

-Fais chier!!

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux brillants et s'écrasa au sol. Naruto sécha cette preuve de sa faiblesse avec un mouvement sec du dos de sa main. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre!

Il leva deux yeux furieux en essayant de repousser sa peine pour plus tard. Un bon ninja devait savoir faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

-On y va!

Il attrapa Sakura sur son dos sans lui demander la permission puis il se mit à courir en suivant la trace de ses compagnons, ignorant la douleur à sa jambe. Sakura ne dit rien en le laissant ruminer sa détresse en silence. Soulagée, elle s'accrocha solidement à son cou. Elle avait réussi à le raisonner pour une fois! Ouf! Tant mieux.

Mais est-ce que Naruto avait vraiment décidé de tourner la page? Humpf. Ça restait à voir.

* * *

-MAINTENANT!!!

Deidara fit éclater ses pantins blancs qui harcelaient Kakashi, Shikamaru et Chouji. Les trois ninjas réussirent à s'en sortir grâce à la technique de duplication partielle du corps de Chouji. Cependant le jeune homme fut grièvement atteint. Sonné, il s'agenouilla à terre en soufflant lourdement.

-CHOU!

Shikamaru utilisa sa technique de l'ombre en profitant des derniers coins de pénombre qui s'amenuisaient en même temps que la lumière du jour. L'obscurité de la nuit remplaçait peu à peu la clarté du soleil. Dans ces conditions son jutsu devenait inutile. En plus Kakashi et Chouji n'étaient plus en état de se battre, trop épuisés.

_Merde!_ Se disait le jeune Chunin. _Il faut que je mette un stratagème sur pieds et vite! Sinon on va tous y passer!_

Ses ombres à l'allure d'une multitude de fils noirs, s'élevèrent dans les airs et essayèrent d'attraper Deidara. Celui-ci resta tranquille en lançant un rire démentiel.

-C'est pitoyable!! J'ai détecté la limite de ton attaque, hum. Tu ne pourra jamais m'atteindre à cette distance.

-Tu en est sûr?

Un parchemin explosif discrètement lancé en l'air accorda à Shikamaru une petite parcelle d'ombre en plus en explosant bruyamment. Il allongea son jutsu en se servant de cette nouvelle ressource improvisée au grand désarroi de son ennemi. Son jutsu calculé griffa douloureusement le bras restant de Deidara.

Ce dernier en resta bouche bée. Repoussé par le coup, il tomba de haut et s'écrasa au sol sur le dos. Titubant, il se releva. Lui aussi avait gaspillé beaucoup de chakra et il ne lui restait plus qu'une quantité négligeable d'argile. Il serra les dents.

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé cet imbécile?! _S'énerva t-il. _Je pari que cette vermine est allé vite se cacher au fond un trou, hum! Décidément Tobi ne sert absolument à rien!! Ce n'est qu'une traitresse de larve!! Il a intérêt à ne pas se montrer devant moi sinon je vais lui faire regretter d'être né, hum..._

-KONOHA SENPOU!!

-Hum?!!

Un tourbillon vert jaillit soudain entre les arbres et commença à enchainer une série de coups directs sur Deidara. Ce dernier essaya de les éviter de son mieux mais il reçu une bonne dizaines de coups de pieds, de poing et même de tête de son assaillant vigoureux et motivé à l'extrême.

Deidara s'étala au sol de long en large. Lee le regarda avec dureté.

-AH NON!! Tu vas te relever! J'ai bien l'intention de me défouler sur toi vu que ton équipier bleu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion! LEVE TOI!!

-Lee! Calme toi un peu! S'exaspéra Tenten. Non mais sérieux! Tu crois que c'est un jouet ou quoi?!

-Elle a raison Lee, approuva faiblement Kakashi. Nous devons le capturer vivant. Nous aurons besoin de lui pour obtenir des informations sur l'Akatsuki.

-Très bonne idée Kakashi! Le félicita Gai avec joie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon éternel rival!

Kakashi eut un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

-Pff! Grogna Deidara. Vous êtes fous si vous croyez que je vais me laisser attraper, hum!

-Nous avons l'avantage du nombre, fit remarquer Shikamaru avec satisfaction.

Deidara fit la grimace. Ces ninjas de Konoha étaient finalement beaucoup plus embêtants de ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Individuellement, ils n'avaient rien de particulièrement intéressant mais ils se servaient efficacement du travail d'équipe. Finalement, il devrait peut être même être obligé de s'échapper...

_Quelle honte! Fuir face à des incapables de ce calibre! _

-Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas équitable, affirma Deidara. Je vais donc me retirer en attendant de trouver une occasion plus confortable pour vous écraser comme des rats, hum. A plus les nases!

Il forma un oiseau moyen avec le reste de pâte argileuse qu'il avait puis il commença à s'élever dans les airs sous le regard impuissant des ninjas de Konoha. Mais une planche de bois s'enroula autour de son corps, le ramenant au sol et l'immobilisant totalement. Une prison de bois encercla bientôt le corps de Deidara, impénétrable.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la personne qui avait invoqué cette technique de bois impressionnante.

Yamato se tenait debout sur le haut d'un arbre, la mine sévère.

-Je suis navré mais tu ne vas nulle part, dit-il. Ton spectacle s'arrête ici.

-Capitaine Yamato!

Naruto et Sakura avaient rejoins le groupe et ils regardaient le jeune ambu avec plaisir. Ils appréciaient beaucoup cet homme. Il avait occupé le poste de Kakashi lorsqu'ils avaient été chercher Sasuke au pont du ciel et de la terre quelques temps en arrière. Alors, Kakashi sensei avait été indisposé à cause de l'utilisation excessive de son sharingan lors du sauvetage de Gaara. A l'époque, Sakura et Naruto avaient fait équipe pour la première fois avec Yamato et Sai dans le commando baptisée curieusement: équipe de Kakashi. Au début Naruto avait eu quelques différents avec Sai qu'il trouvait méprisant et indigne d'intégrer leur équipe. Sakura aussi avait eu du mal à avaler le caractère étrange du beau brun qu'elle trouvait bizarrement ressemblant à Sasuke. Yamato s'était vu forcé à se montrer autoritaire et même effrayant avec eux afin de maintenir la cohésion du groupe.

Mais finalement ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sorti. Même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ramener Sasuke, ils avaient gagné deux nouveaux camarades tout à fait remarquables pour la cause. Yamato était un puissant et intelligent ninja qui s'efforçait au maximum de ses capacités pour les sortir d'affaires; tandis que Sai était un jeune homme brillant aux réflexes vifs et au caractère surprenant. Depuis, l'équipe de Kakashi constituée initialement par Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi, accueillait deux nouveaux membres.

-Salut Naruto! Sakura! Fit Yamato avec un large sourire bienveillant. Et à vous tous! Je suis venu le plus vite possible. Dès que je me suis remis de ma lésion à la hanche. Tsunade a expressément demandé à Shizune de s'occuper de moi, avoua t-il en rougissant. Elle a voulu que je vous rejoigne au plus vite pour couvrir vos arrières. Et apparemment elle a bien fait. Vous allez bien?

-On peut dire ça comme ça..., répondit Kakashi en arquant les sourcils.

-Mouais..., renchérit Sakura en sentant ses jambes tremblotantes sous son poids.

Yamato eut une petite grimace compatissante en remarquant la fatigue et les blessures qui couvraient la plupart de ses compagnons.

-Où sont Sai et Ino? Demanda t-il en remarquant l'absence des deux ninjas.

-Nous sommes là!

Ino et Sai avançaient vers eux, main dans la main. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et des feuilles mortes ornaient leurs chevelures décoiffées. Leurs amis les regardèrent arriver avec étonnement.

-Oh! Sourit malicieusement Sakura en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Est ce que c'est ce que je crois?

Ino devint cramoisie. Elle garda cependant la tête haute avec dignité.

-Peut être bien! Se vanta t-elle.

-Félicitations!! Fit Tenten d'une voix suraigüe. Je suis contente pour vous!! Il était temps quand même!

Sai sourit poliment en les voyant si excitées, sans comprendre.

-De quoi vous parlez? S'interrogea t-il.

Ino soupira, démasquée. Pouff! Elle avait vraiment du boulot avec ce garçon...

Tenten étrécit les yeux en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Sakura eut un petit sourire suffisant. Ino s'était encore fait des films! Elle croyait que tous les hommes soupiraient à son passage! Cette petite prétentieuse! Mais elle ne réussirait pas plus avec Sai qu'elle même ne le faisait avec Sasuke!

Gai, Yamato et Kakashi eurent un sourire amusé. Ah la la! La naïveté de l'adolescence! Les énigmes du premier amour de jeunesse! Ils se sentaient vieillis face à ces entourloupettes amoureuses. Mais Kakashi et Gai ne se plaignaient guère. Ils aimaient profondément le calme et la liberté que leur offrait leurs statut de célibat. Yamato cependant se mit à sourire bêtement en repensant à Shizune et à la façon dont elle l'avait soigné à l'hôpital...

Lee, Chouji et Naruto, quand à eux, se retrouvèrent dans le même dilemme que Sai. Ils ne comprenaient rien au langage codé des filles! De quoi est ce qu'elles parlaient ces trois?! Pourquoi est ce qu'elles s'agitaient comme des puces pour un rien? Ino et Sai se tenaient la main. OK! Et alors? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un scoop!

Neji croisa ses bras sur son torse en plaignant Sai. Heureusement lui n'avait pas ce problème avec les filles. La seule qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement était Tenten et elle était plutôt normale. Quoique elle faisait elle aussi quelques écarts avec lui dernièrement...

-De rien, fit Ino en boudant légèrement. Des trucs de filles.

-Argh! Les filles c'est trop chiant!

-BON! TOI TU TE TAIS SHIKAMARU!

-Voilà qu'elle se remet à gueuler, souffla Shikamaru avec ennuis. Sérieux, on croirait entendre ma mère.

-C'EST FINI! CETTE FOIS JE T'ETRANGLE!

Sai la retint par les épaules avec difficulté. Il finit par se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes tant elle s'agitait. Ino s'excusa vivement en le fixant de ses yeux pleins de remords. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shikamaru avec réprobation en faisant tournoyer sa chevelure dorée.

-Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait faire?! L'accusa t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une brute Shikamaru!

-Bien sûr, bien sûr..., lui accorda t-il avec ironie. Maintenant c'est de ma faute...Je te souhaite de rester célibataire le plus longtemps possible Sai. Ne te laisse pas avoir trop vite. Une fois qu'elles t'attrapent, elles font tout pour te rendre dingue avec leurs caprices impossibles et leurs crises de nerfs cycliques.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit naïvement Sai.

Ils se mirent tous à rire joyeusement en écoutant ses paroles dépités.

Ou presque tous.

Naruto sourit légèrement en se disant qu'il aurait savouré plus amplement cette euphorie et cette convivialité régnante si Sasuke s'était trouvé parmi eux. Rien n'était pareil sans lui. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup autrefois tous les deux. Naruto se rappelait en particulier la fois où ils avaient essayé de percevoir le visage de Kakashi à moitié dissimulé par son masque. Malheureusement ils n'y étaient pas parvenu même avec l'aide de Sakura.

Son visage halé s'assombrit à ces pensées nostalgiques.

Naruto se sentait inutile face à l'absurdité de cette situation. Sasuke n'avait plus aucune raison de partir. Les choses pouvaient être tellement simples! Mais il y avait toujours un moyen pour les compliquer. Au moins ils ne rentraient pas les mains vides, se dit-il. Ils tenaient l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ce qui n'était pas rien! Peut être que l'information qu'ils pourraient lui soutirer donnerait une piste à Naruto pour se remettre à chercher son ami. Ou peut être qu'après tout il devrait finir par suivre les conseils de Sakura. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait put. Sasuke avait pris sa décision. A son tour maintenant.

Naruto emboita le pas à ses amis qui prenaient le chemin de retour au village. L'endroit auquel Naruto attachait une immense estime.

Finalement c'était celui là son choix premier: Konoha. Ça l'avait toujours été.

_Reviens Sasuke. Je t'attendrais chez nous. Je sais que tu reviendra bientôt. Je le sais._

_**Ooooooh! O_o Paaaaauuuuuvre Naruto! Toujours à attendre et à espérer! Mais il n'aura peut être pas à attendre bien longtemps...Sasuke n'est pas si loin qu'il ne le pensent tous en réalité. Bien au contraire... Hihihihi!**_

**Finalement vous pouvez garder vos mouchoirs pour les prochains épisodes. Quoique je ne sais pas si vous aurez plus envie de crier au scandale que de pleurer au suivant :) On verra bien! Et puis on est là pour s'amuser, non? Mais vous inquiètez pas! ça vient ça vient...Je vous réserve le mieux pour dans pas longtemps...Je me frotte déjà les mains en y pensant! Je pense que vous allez bien aimer vous qui attendez avec impatience le dévoilement des sentiments de nos héros...ce qui est tout à fait le but que je poursuis...hum hum hum! Votre attente sera bien récompensée vous pouvez me croire sur parole!! :D**

**Oh! et la petite chanson pour la fin:**

**Début:**

**I realize the screaming pain**

**Hearing loud in my brain**

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you hear me?**

**Canyou hear me?**

**So am I!**

**Traduction:**

**J'ai pris conscience de la douleur lancinante**

**Qui hurle dans ma tête**

**Mais je continuerai de l'avant avec cette cicatrice**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends?**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends?**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends?**

**Je suis ainsi!**

**[...]**

**Refrain:**

**Tsutae ni kita yo kizuato wo todotte!**

**Sekai ni oshisubutarete shimau mae ni...**

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo!**

**Ano itami ga kimi no kotowo mamotte kureta!**

**Sano itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterun da!**

**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

**SO AM I!**

**Traduction:**

**Je suis venu te dire quelque chose, en suivant mes profondes cicatrices!**

**Avant que je sois complètement anéanti par ce monde démesuré...**

**T'en rappelles-tu? Ce ciel larmoyant!**

**Cette souffrance t'a protégé à ma place!**

**Ta souffrance te protège toujours!**

**EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS?**

**JE SUIS AINSI!**

**Elle est super belle!! Pas vrai? J'adore le début avec Jiraya et Itachi! C'est trop mimi et triste aussi :( En tout cas moi j'ai encore un peu de mal à la chanter mais je m'entraîne...;) (n'est ce pas Damon Salvator? XD)**

**GROS BISOUS A VOUS TOUS!!**

**SAIONARA!**


	19. Nouvelle cible

**Épisode 18: Nouvelle cible**

Sasuke entrouvrit lentement ses yeux flous. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il sentait que s'il les laissait retomber il finirait par se rendormir à nouveau. C'est pourquoi, il banda sa résolution et resta éveillé à contre-cœur en gardant ses yeux en amande grands ouverts.

Il les cligna plusieurs fois afin d'affiner sa vision. Un plafond couleur crème se peignit peu à peu au-dessus de lui. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite et simplement meublée avec un lit, une table basse couverte de quelques bougies à moitié consumées, et un tapis jaune épais à l'apparence moelleuse. Les murs étaient tous peints par une même couleur beige proche du caramel qui dansait aux lueurs spectrales des bougies, unique source de lumière dans la pièce. Par contre, la porte haute qui en donnait l'accès était d'un bois marron foncé. Elle était usée et vieillie par le temps. Des griffes crochues et impitoyables semblaient avoir rayé sa surface autrefois lisse et brillante.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, chose qui étonna Sasuke. Et tout était bien trop calme, statique. Ce tableau silencieux avait quelque chose de lugubre. Le vide le balayait comme un souffle d'outre tombes. Sasuke commençait à se demander si cet endroit était un refuge ou bien une prison.

-Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix grave de son mystérieux visiteur. Il le chercha vivement et le trouva soudain auprès de son lit, le dos posé nonchalamment sur le mur. Son manteau noir aux nuages rouges faisait un contraste percutant avec la douceur claire de la surface à laquelle il s'adossait.

Les yeux dilatés, Sasuke adopta immédiatement un air méfiant tandis que ses muscles alertés se raidissaient. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre mais apparemment les ennuis le poursuivaient. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre alternative. Pourtant, sa détermination retomba lorsque ses muscles tendus le tiraillèrent douloureusement. Il lâcha un grognement plaintif.

-Ah, fit l'autre, compatissant. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger pour l'instant. Repose toi.

-Où sommes nous? Lâcha sèchement Sasuke en ignorant son conseil.

-Dans un lieu sûr.

-Comment suis je arrivé ici?

-Disons que j'ai mes propres moyens. Je suis assez doué dans l'art de la dissimulation et du déplacement instantané. Je n'ai donc eu aucune difficulté à t'emmener.

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te nuire si c'est ce que tu demande. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent et j'ai pourtant eu pas mal d'occasions pendant ces deux derniers jours.

-Deux jours?! Répéta Sasuke, shocké.

-Oui. Tu es resté inconscient presque deux jours complets. Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu te remette tranquillement de ton combat. Tu vois? Finalement j'avais raison. La seule personne que tu ai tué l'autre fois était ton frère.

L'homme mystérieux eut un sourire en coin. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, hostile. Puis il formula la question qui le gênait et qu'il avait déjà posé lors de leur rencontre précédente.

-Qui es tu? Siffla t-il avec froideur.

-Oh! Fit l'autre d'une voix plus aigüe et enfantine. Et bien on peut dire que je suis quelqu'un qui ne te veux que du bien. Ton ange gardien en quelques sortes! Ou pas...Du moins, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

-Humpf. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi un membre de l'Akatsuki essaierait charitablement de m'aider alors que je viens d'éliminer un de ses collègues les plus puissants?

Tobi ne répondit pas. Il regarda Sasuke avec intérêt durant plusieurs minutes à travers le trou circulaire de son masque orange. Ce gamin avait réellement quelque chose d'impactant et de fascinant. Tobi pouvait comprendre l'attrait que son corps jeune et fort avait exercé sur Orochimaru. Les yeux de Sasuke luisaient d'une couleur noire pénétrante. Et puis ce masque d'indifférence qui voilait ses émotions lui donnait une apparence impassible particulière. Ce gosse ressemblait incroyablement à son grand frère!

Sasuke resta allongé sur le dos en gardant ses yeux vigilants rivés sur la silhouette obscure de son interlocuteur. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce type avec son masque en spirale et ses phrases emplies de sous entendus. On aurait dit qu'il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris, et qu'il incarnait le rôle de la petite souris fuyarde. Mais Sasuke haïssait ce genre de manœuvres. Elles lui rappelaient trop les méthodes déplaisantes de Orochimaru. Il voulait tirer les choses au clair, fatigué des secrets et des mensonges.

-Qui es tu? Insista t-il.

-Madara Uchiwa.

Sasuke resta bouche bée. Madara Uchiwa?!! C'était absolument impossible!

Il se reprit, sévère.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je sais parfaitement que cet homme est mort depuis des décennies. Tout le monde le sais.

-C'est la vérité, Sasuke. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Mais ce n'est pas la question que je me poserai à ta place.

Sasuke eut un rictus méprisant.

-Et quelle question te poserai tu à ma place?

-Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper au sujet de_ mon_ identité mais plutôt de celle de Itachi Uchiwa.

-Pfft. Je sais déjà qui il est, merci. Avec un luxe de détails en plus. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon frère.

-Il « s'agissait » en effet de ton frère, le corrigea Tobi. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous ayez été très proches tous les deux, n'est ce pas? Que sais tu de lui, Sasuke?

Sasuke étrécit les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'adonner à ton interrogatoire, rétorqua t-il. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de répondre à mes questions avec franchise sinon je risque de me fâcher. Tu as peut être envie de jouer mais pas moi, alors dis moi ce que tu veux et fous moi la paix.

Tobi soupira en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce que je veux..., répéta t-il d'un air méditatif. Je préfèrerais évidemment ne pas avoir à faire ça, si tu veux tout savoir. Pourtant il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse...Et contrairement à ce que tu pense je ne prends aucun plaisir à cette situation. J'aurais voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement...

_Hein?!!_

Sasuke perdait patience. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait celui là?! Il s'embrouillait tout seul à lâcher des phrases sans queue ni tête! Sasuke avait autre chose à faire que de rester là à l'entendre divaguer comme un vieux bateau à la dérive!

-Je vais t'aider à ouvrir les yeux Sasuke, conclut Tobi en remarquant sa mauvaise humeur croissante. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ton frère.

Il s'approcha du lit de Sasuke et s'assit au bord en se mettant bien en face de lui. Sasuke recula quelque peu et se redressa rapidement sur ses coussins. Il fixait Tobi comme un chat sauvage menaçant. Une lueur indomptable brillait au fond de ses pupilles et tanguait au rythme des secousses des flammes rouges des bougies.

-Tu peux te garder tes histoires, cracha t-il. Elles ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde.

-Peut être, concéda Tobi. Malgré ça je crois quand même que tu dois les connaître. Maintenant ce qui m'inquiète, moi, c'est de savoir si tu es prêt à les entendre.

-Humph!

Il y eut un long silence. Tobi et Sasuke ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils se mesuraient mutuellement du regard, pesant leurs mots avec soin. Enfin, Tobi reprit la parole.

-Tu me prêtera sûrement plus d'attention si je te le montre directement.

Il attrapa le bord de son masque facial et se mit à le soulever avec lenteur. Sasuke suivit son geste vif sans ciller. Puis, il fut forcé à fermer ses yeux en sentant une violente douleur envahir sa tête avec la vitesse d'un éclair.

-Aaaaarrrrgh!!!

Tobi poussa un cri strident de surprise et de souffrance. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à s'agiter comme un fou en sentant un feu acharné brûler subitement sa chair.

Sasuke se tenait la tête entre les mains et frottait ses yeux meurtris avec ses poings serrés. Que s'était-il passé?! Pourquoi son sharingan s'était-il activé tout seul?! Et quel était ce pouvoir qui avait surgi involontairement dans sa tête?!!

Tobi continuait de beugler et de se tordre en tout sens, souffrant le martyr. Sasuke réussit à entrouvrir un œil saignant pour voir la raison pour laquelle l'inconnu hurlait de cette façon.

Il fut doublement surpris.

Le feu noir infatigable de Itachi recouvrait le corps de Tobi en lui assurant une mort rapide. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ce jutsu surpuissant d'après ce qu'il avait dit. L'amaterasu ne s'arrêtait pas même devant un autre feu de son espèce. L'homme masqué serait donc entièrement consumé dans un bref délais.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le feu s'arrêta. Sasuke resta pétrifié à observer comment Tobi réussissait à vaincre l'amaterasu en réalisant une série de signes experts de ses mains gantées. Le jutsu brûlant se dissout progressivement en une fumée malodorante.

Intact, Tobi tapota ses vêtements effrités en sifflant, admiratif.

-Pfiou! C'était moins une! On dirait que Itachi a voulu prendre une dernière précaution au cas où je m'aviserais de te contacter! En déduit-il. Il m'avait expressément interdit de te dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait put m'avoir ce malin! Mais il m'a sous estimé. Même lui ne connaissait pas la portée de mes pouvoirs... Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je sois invincible. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de te montrer mon sharingan pour le moment. Apparemment il a préparé le tien afin qu'il réagisse à la vue du mien. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'une nouvelle dose de « chatouilles noires » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il replaça correctement son masque orange sur son visage pâle couvert de suie. Sasuke avait à peine eut le temps d'entrevoir ses yeux écarlates.

-Ce n'est pas grave, recommença Tobi. Je vais quand même te dire ce qu'il m'avait prohibé de te révéler. Et croire qu'il était prêt à me tuer pour te protéger de moi!

-Me...protéger?

Sasuke respirait lourdement en se massant les tempes palpitantes. Ce jaillissement explosif et inattendu de chakra l'avait épuisé. Son corps ne s'était pas encore remit de son dernier combat. Ni son esprit d'ailleurs. Il restait tout embrumé. De plus, une partie de sa mémoire semblait inaccessible. C'était comme si inconsciemment il refusait de donner libre cours à ses pensées désagréables et qu'il les gardait enfouies et enterrées afin de ne pas avoir à les affronter.

-Bien sûr, répondit Tobi avec douceur. Ton frère à tout fait pour te protéger. Il s'est même sacrifié pour toi. C'est une fin digne d'un ninja.

Sasuke leva des yeux incrédules. L'horreur de cette déclaration faisait trembler ses lèvres charnues.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles?! Mon frère a encore essayé de me tuer mais je l'ai devancé. Il n'y a rien d'honorable à mourir ainsi!

-Tu te trompe. Je connais Itachi pour avoir était son professeur durant plusieurs années. Soyons réalistes, Sasuke. Tu crois vraiment que s'il avait cherché à te tuer tu t'en serais sorti sans même une petite égratignure?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il inspecta sa peau pâle en cherchant le moindre indice qui démasquerait la vilenie de son grand frère. Mais il ne trouva rien. Au contraire. La marque maudite à son épaule avait même disparu!

-Comment...?!

-C'est Itachi qui t'a libéré du sceau de Orochimaru, l'informa Tobi. Durant ce combat dans la grotte il a voulu te pousser à bout pour que tu ai recours au pouvoir du sceau et que tu te fasse déborder par l'avarice de ton hôte. Ainsi Itachi comptait éliminer définitivement toute trace de Orochimaru en toi.

-Non.

Sasuke nia cette possibilité avec assurance. Ce n'était pas ça. Itachi avait cherché à le blesser pendant ce combat, il en était sûr et certain.

-Non. Il voulait me tester. Il voulait connaître les limites de ma force. Mais je l'ai dépassé. Il n'a rien pu faire. C'est tout.

-A quoi bon te laisser en vie s'il voulait te tuer plus tard, Sasuke? Quel était son profit à ça? Tu ne trouve pas la faille de son excuse? Il n'avait aucune raison de t'épargner et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il l'a fait par amour...

-NON!! L'interrompit Sasuke avec impatience. Tu ne sais rien!!! Itachi était un être maléfique!! Il s'amusait simplement à me manipuler comme une araignée vicieuse!! Il a voulu diriger les fils de ma vie en me torturant de sa trahison et en se divertissant à mes dépens!! Itachi voulait me rendre fou en m'abandonnant au milieu de cette massacre!! Il ne me trouvait même pas assez bon pour m'achever! Il souhaitait sûrement que je mette un terme à ma propre vie pour prouver ma faiblesse!! Mais il n'a pas atteint son objectif! Parce que j'ai étais plus fort que lui!! JE L'AI TUE!! Et je le referais si je le pouvais!! Ce traître n'a eut que ce qu'il mérité!!! Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu savourer ma vengeance plus longtemps!

Tobi attendit à ce que les cris hystériques de Sasuke s'estompent. Il fallait qu'il soulage sa haine avant d'accepter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Qu'il vide le pus de sa blessure afin qu'elle puisse cicatriser. Tobi prit ensuite la parole, calme.

-Itachi n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Il n'avait rien planifié. Il n'a pas eut le choix.

Sasuke resta figé.

-Le clan des Uchiwa avait été dévalorisé, Sasuke, continua l'autre. De mon temps, il était fort et digne. Tous les autres clans le respectait et le craignait. J'ai moi même était un des acteurs principaux de l'apogée des Uchiwa durant la grande guerre qui fit rage il a plus de trente ans. Nous, les Uchiwa, nous étions devenu des alliés inestimables dans cette querelle entre les différents pays. Nos dons visuels étaient reconnus comme l'arme la plus destructrice qu'il ne soit. Étant donné notre efficacité, de nombreux pays s'efforçaient d'obtenir nos services en nous offrant d'importantes sommes d'argent. En effet, il existait un autre clan très puissant lui aussi auquel nous étions souvent confrontés selon les désirs de nos employeurs. Nous étions les seuls à pouvoir tenir tête au fameux clan Senjû de la forêt.

« Ils maniaient eux aussi des techniques fantastiques et ils travaillaient tout comme nous pour certains pays pour des raisons économiques. Pourtant, ce marché rentable de la guerre rendit bientôt nos deux clans ennemis et nous finîmes presque par y prendre un certain plaisir. C'était devenu quelque chose de personnel. Notamment leur leader, Hashirama Senjû, se gagna mon respect avec son style de combat impressionnant. Il maniait à la perfection les jutsu de terre et d'eau. Lui et moi nous nous affrontions assez souvent car nous étions à la tête de nos clans respectifs et notre niveau restait proche. Je dois avouer que pour moi il était le plus grand shinobi de tous les temps et je l'admirais autant que je l'enviais en silence.

Tobi hocha lentement la tête en se remémorant cette époque lointaine.

-Nous perdîmes beaucoup de vies parmi les nôtres durant ces combats entre nos deux maisons. Beaucoup trop...Moi même je n'eus d'autre choix que de prendre la vie de mon petit frère afin d'obtenir la force nécessaire pour pouvoir mettre un terme à nos tourments. Mon frère Izuna m'offrit ses yeux grâce auxquels j'obtins ce puissant sharingan éternel.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Cet homme avait arraché les yeux de son propre frère!! Et il en parlait normalement sans ressentir le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos.

Tobi soupira profondément devinant son jugement.

-Je sais ce que tu pense, chuchota t-il. Tu crois que je suis un monstre d'avoir tué mon frère. C'est ce que la plupart des gens pensèrent à l'époque. Mais c'est faux. J'aimais Izuna. Nous avions grandi ensemble, nous partagions nos idéaux et nous nous battions côte à côte. Tous les deux nous avions même découvert les secrets du mangekyo sharingan ensemble. Mais nous ne savions pas qu'en utilisant ce jutsu optique nous perdrions progressivement la faculté de voir. Nous devenions aveugles.

Sasuke repensa à la façon dont Itachi avait plissé ses yeux dans la grotte, comme s'il peinait à le déceler dans le noir. Est-ce que Itachi avait voulu lui voler ses yeux à lui aussi? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé en vie?

Sasuke écarta rigoureusement ces interrogations effrayantes de sa tête. Un nœud gênant se formait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le souvenir de son frère. Il préférait donc s'en passer. C'était plus facile.

-Izuna fut très courageux, affirma Tobi. Il savait aussi bien que moi que nous étions le dernier espoir pour retrouver l'honneur de notre clan. Ils étaient tous fatigués de cette guerre et nos morts étaient largement plus nombreux que nos survivants. Nous devions vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes les Senjû et restaurer notre suprématie pour accéder à une paix durable. C'est pour cela qu'il me donna ses yeux. Il voulait que je continue à me battre pour les nôtres à travers son regard impérissable, que ses yeux m'aident à combattre la défectuosité des miens. Et c'est ce que je fis... La combinaison de ces deux Mangekyo me donna en effet le Mangekyo éternel, plus puissant et sans les effets pervers de la cécité croissante.

« Je me réuni ensuite avec mes congénères afin de leur faire part de mon incroyable pouvoir et des nouveaux espoirs qu'il entrainerait à sa suite. Habituellement, ils m'avaient toujours suivi en reconnaissant la notoriété de mes talents. Mais au lieu de m'écouter une fois de plus, ils protestèrent et ils préférèrent faire un pacte avec nos ennemis. Les Senjû nous avaient proposé d'arriver à un accord pacifique et d'arrêter la lutte avec diplomatie. Humpf. Je m'opposais évidemment à cette décision lâche. Tous les meurtres, toutes les souffrances, toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles, tout ce sang...ils ne pouvaient pas se réduire en un serment douteux de cohabitation prospère! Le sacrifice de mon frère ne pouvait pas avoir été complètement inutile!

Tobi serra ses mains en deux poings furieux. Malgré le temps écoulé, ces contrariétés passées le démangeaient encore.

-Mais il refusèrent de m'écouter. Je fus forcé de me plier à la volonté de mon peuple et j'acceptais leur pacte ridicule avec les Senjû. Je présidait les négociations en tant que représentant des miens face à Hashirama. Nos longues conversations aboutirent à la création du village de Konoha. Finalement, nous étions parvenu à un accord convenable. La guerre s'arrêta à cette époque et peu à peu les Uchiwa restant s'accommodèrent à cette vie paisible et harmonieuse en laissant de côté la vengeance et leurs instincts primaires de combattants.

Tobi eut un rire dénué de joie.

-Le clan des Senjû prit place à la tête du village. D'abord, Hashirama occupa le poste de Hokage puis sa famille créa un réseau serré autour de lui avec les autres pays. Bien sûr! Ils croyaient nous maintenir tranquilles en nous laissant croire que la police du village était entre nos mains! Que nous avions encore une quelconque influence symbolisée par notre emblème en éventail affichée à l'entrée de la police militaire! Ils nous cédèrent même une rue toute entière spécialement réservée pour notre clan!

« Uhm. En réalité ils ne cherchaient qu'à nous isoler. Ils essayaient de nous surveiller comme des chiens domestiqués et regroupés docilement dans une zone restreinte. J'essayais d'avertir les miens de ce danger imminent. Mais mes semblables me tournèrent le dos en préférant fermer les yeux et profiter de cette paix artificielle en me traitant de fou. Ils me traitèrent aussi d'assassin en me reprochant d'avoir tué mon propre frère par convoitise! Alors que j'avais tout fais pour eux! Cet bande d'ingrats!

« Pourtant, loin de renoncer, je m'accrochais à mes idées. Je voulais retrouver la splendeur de notre clan en mémoire de nos victimes. C'est alors que je me battis contre le premier Hokage dans la Vallée de la Fin. Et que je perdis. Tout le monde cru à ma mort après ça, même Hashirama. Et ils n'étaient pas très loin de la réalité en fait. J'aurais sûrement dû en mourir. Mais je suis ici, bien vivant. Je les laissait croire à ma mort en me noyant dans cette vague de haine et de honte que m'inspirait mon propre clan. J'avais perdu ma foi en les Uchiwa. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de cohabiter avec ces faibles héritiers de nos anciens nobles guerriers. Je les observais de génération en génération tandis que la puissance de notre sang s'éteignait progressivement dans leurs veines.

« Ainsi mes prédictions se révélèrent être vraies. Les Senjû restèrent à la tête du village et petit à petit les Uchiwa furent écartés du pouvoir. Lorsque le petit frère de Hashirama accéda au poste de deuxième Hokage, nos congénères commencèrent à se poser des questions. Ils n'appréciaient plus tellement ce rabaissement de la part des Senjû. Les remises en question débutèrent alors. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient resté inactifs bien trop longtemps. Je leur avait averti que les choses finiraient comme ça. Ils auraient dû m'écouter jadis.

« Mais alors que les Uchiwa observaient impuissants le déclin de leur famille et que moi même je me satisfaisais de cette ironie du sort, apparut un petit prodige dans leurs rangs du nom de Itachi Uchiwa.

Sasuke déglutit. Il se rendit compte de la manière fervente avec laquelle il buvait le récit détaillé de son interlocuteur. Il pouvait presque voir les images et écouter les sons que Tobi lui décrivait avec une grande précision. Le visage de son frère jeune lui vint ainsi à l'esprit avec un pincement au cœur.

Tobi joignit ses longs doigts fins sous son menton, pensif.

-Les Uchiwa reprirent confiance en remarquant les talents innés de cet enfant timide, dit-il d'un ton sceptique et même dérisoire. Depuis moi, plus aucun Uchiwa n'avait possédé de tels aptitudes. Ils virent en Itachi la renaissance de leurs espoirs. Mais ils ne savaient pas que les dirigeants de Konoha s'étaient déjà assuré la loyauté de cet enfant. Dès son plus jeune âge, ils le bercèrent de douces promesses de bonheur et de paix, et lui demandèrent innocemment de garder un œil vigilant sur sa famille. Après tout, les Uchiwa restaient nombreux et ils se méfiaient encore de leur pouvoir surprenant.

« Itachi obéit docilement. Il avait connu les derniers échos terrifiants de la guerre. Il savait ce qu'était qu'un pays en feu et en sang, chose que votre nouvelle génération de ninja n'a jamais vécu. Itachi était un être particulièrement sensible et pacifique. Il voulait avant tout préserver la paix. Il était très attaché à Konoha...Mais Itachi était aussi très réservé. Un ninja exceptionnel et capable de supporter même le plus lourd des fardeaux sans la moindre plainte. Les dirigeants de Konoha s'en rendirent bientôt compte et ils n'hésitèrent pas à se servir de lui... Itachi était un espion, Sasuke. Dès son entrée à l'école des ninjas il fut recruté pour cette fin.

Sasuke eut la chair de poule. Sa peau vibrante traduisait parfaitement la tension de ses émotions. Lentement, il se rapprochait du bord de l'abîme, comme un pénitencier condamné à mourir. Le vertige l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il serra les dents face à cette sensation fatale.

_Tout ça ne peut pas être vrai! _Se rassura t-il. _Cet homme n'est qu'un menteur!!_

Sasuke ne voulait plus rien entendre. Quelqu'un devait l'empêcher de continuer à lancer ces fausses révélations! Mais malgré sa volonté de le faire taire, Sasuke subissait en même temps le désir contradictoire de savoir. Il était impatient de connaître les faits même s'il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou d'une version transformée de celle-ci. En tout cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la connaître, avide.

-Puis ton père, continuait Tobi, chef de la police de Konoha, et le reste de ta famille commencèrent à tracer un plan d'attaque. Ils voulaient prendre le contrôle du village et ils savaient pertinemment que le seul moyen d'y parvenir était la force. Ils firent part à Itachi de ces plans de conquête. Ce fut leur seule erreur. A ce moment Itachi était confronté à deux choix: soit il restait fidèle à son clan et il l'appuyait dans sa lutte de pouvoir; soit il les trahissait et il préservait la paix du village. Il savait bien qu'une bataille menée dans un village aussi important que Konoha aurait des conséquences majeures. Une nouvelle guerre mondiale pouvait éclater. Après tout, les différents entre les pays étaient encore présents et ils n'attendaient qu'une excuse pour pouvoir se détacher de nouveau les uns contre les autres.

« Itachi choisi la deuxième solution. Il avertit le Hokage des intentions violentes de son peuple et il rapporta les détails de cette opération. C'est alors qu'il intégra l'Ambu du village. Pour les Uchiwa c'était une grande victoire. Selon leur point de vue, Itachi infiltrait de cette façon les rangs ennemis et pouvait leur apporter des informations utiles. Mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était précisément le contraire qui se produirait...

« C'est alors qu'arriva le jour fatidique. Le troisième Hokage présidait déjà le village accompagné des deux vieux conseillers encore en vie ainsi que de l'actuel chef de la Racine, Danzô Shimura. Ils savaient que le coup préparé par les Uchiwa ne tarderait pas à tomber et ils demandèrent à Itachi d'endosser une grande responsabilité. Il était le seul à pouvoir combattre efficacement le sharingan moyen de ses semblables. Ils lui ordonnèrent alors de trahir les siens. Évidemment, le troisième Hokage tenta d'abord d'arriver à un accord avec eux mais il ne put rien faire. Les Uchiwa étaient déterminés.

« Aimant par dessus tout la paix de son village, Itachi renonça à l'honneur, à l'amour et au bonheur; et accepta la honte, la haine et le poids de la culpabilité. Il exécuta donc les ordres et acheva ses semblables. Mais pas complètement seul, je tiens à préciser. Il est d'abord venu me voir après avoir découvert lui seul que j'avais survécu. Je l'ai donc assisté. De toutes façons ces gens m'avaient eux aussi trahis par le passé. Je leur imputait simplement le châtiment à leur injustice. Tandis que Itachi, lui, n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à tuer ses proches.

« Avec une froideur effroyable il assassina mère, père, bien aimée, amis, cousins, oncles, tantes, grands parents. Il se dépouilla en une nuit de tous les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux sans aucun remord apparent. Mais même après tout ça, après avoir renoncé au trois quart de son cœur, il restait encore quelqu'un à qui Itachi était incapable de tuer. Quelqu'un qui parvint à faire fondre sa résolution glacée. Son petit frère. Toi, Sasuke.

Sasuke ouvrit grands ses yeux humides.

-Non...

-Itachi avait l'ordre de tuer tous les Uchiwa sans exception mais il supplia qu'on te laisse vivre. Tu étais le seul de ton clan à ne pas être au courant du complot de ta famille en raison de ta jeunesse. Tu vivais encore dans un monde d'illusion et de naïveté. Itachi ne pouvait se résoudre à te tuer. Il t'aimait trop pour ça. Il voulait t'épargner. Il te donna même l'outil nécessaire pour que tu devienne plus fort et indépendant: la haine. Il savait que ta lignée t'attirerait de nombreux ennemis et il voulait que tu puisse te défendre par toi même. La haine et la vengeance te fourniraient un carburant infaillible à ta progression. Il acceptait la haine infinie et le dégoût sans borne que tu lui vouait en échange de ta survie. Il s'assura aussi que le complot des Uchiwa reste un secret bien gardé. Il ne voulait pas que les gens te voient comme une menace et s'en prennent à toi, mais plutôt qu'il t'admirent comme le survivant du noble clan fondateur de Konoha.

« Finalement, après avoir éradiquée douloureusement les perturbations de Konoha, Itachi quitta son cher foyer rongé par la peine, et décida de viser une autre cible: l'Akatsuki. Cette organisation représente en effet une menace pour les cinq grands pays ninjas et Itachi espérait pouvoir la détruire de l'intérieur. Humpf. Mais il s'inquiéta encore plus de toi que de sa nouvelle mission. Pour lui, tu étais encore plus important que le possible éclatement d'une guerre mondiale. Il suivit tous tes faits et gestes avec fierté. Tu devenais un homme fort et il admirait ta progression. Lors de la mort du troisième Hokage il fit même une courte apparition au village afin de rappeler aux derniers détenteurs de la vérité de sa mission que tu restait intouchable. C'était un avertissement direct avec lequel ils les mettaient en garde de te faire du mal.

-Non..., nia Sasuke.

-Oui, Sasuke. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Ce jour là il savait parfaitement que Naruto n'était pas dans le village. Il est venu pour toi.

-Non...

La voix de Sasuke tremblait.

-Et puis dans un dernier acte d'amour fraternel, Itachi a donné sa vie pour toi. Il t'a enlevé cette marque de Orochimaru et il t'a cédé certains de ses pouvoirs. Il espérait que tu accomplirais sa mission à sa place.

-NON!!!

Sasuke serra les draps dans ses poings serrés. Il respira d'un rythme saccadé en essayant de se reprendre. Il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ces sottises!! Ce n'était que du baratin!! Du baratin!!! Itachi était mauvais! Il le savait!! Il avait essayé de le tuer, puis il l'avait torturé, méprisé, abandonné, humilié... Tout ça était faux!!! Il avait cru beaucoup trop longtemps à la malignité de son frère pour se défaire de cette certitude. C'était impossible!

-Itachi était bon Sasuke, assura Tobi en évaluant sa réaction. Tout ce temps tu as été aveuglé par la haine. Lui même s'est volontairement noirci à tes yeux. Il ne voulait pas que tu apprenne la vérité. Il voulait au contraire que tu retrouve ta vie paisible auprès de tes amis à Konoha. C'est la vie qu'il voulait que tu mène.

-Tais toi, supplia Sasuke. Je ne veux pas t'entendre!

-Mais il faut que tu saches Sasuke! Réfléchis! Cherche la réponse dans ton cœur! Tu saura alors que je ne mens pas.

Sasuke enterra son visage dans ses genoux repliés, essayant de fuir la réalité. Mais elle apparut quand même dans sa tête:

_-Dépêche toi de sortir d'ici Sasuke._

_-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi grand frère? Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas?_

_-Tu te pose enfin la bonne question. Mais c'est trop tard. Désolé, Sasuke. C'est la fin._

Une grosse larme s'échappa soudain des yeux clos de Sasuke. Il revit son frère plus jeune partager des jeux avec lui, rire à ses côtés, lui proposer sa main pour aller se promener, lui montrer à se servir d'un kunai, le tenir sur ses épaules en sautillant, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui puis lui taper gentiment le front de ses deux doigts joints.

Ces souvenirs fulgurants surgirent avec force après tant d'années enfouis en lui, interdits. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein dans le cœur. Comme si tout à coup un millier d'aiguilles empoisonnées perforaient sa poitrine.

-Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Parce que si ça l'était alors ça voudrait dire que j'ai tué mon frère alors qu'il...

Une secousse violente l'agita des pieds à la tête. Sasuke se mit à crier, ne pouvant étouffer les émotions fortes qui le gagnaient. Les larmes ruisselaient sans répit de ses yeux luisants, trempant son visage attristé. Il tira sur ses cheveux, renversa les draps et tapa sur ses cuisses, hors de lui. Il cria encore longtemps sous le regard de Tobi. Puis lorsque son malheur s'eut suffisamment déversé à travers l'air de ses poumons, il resta calme, les yeux gonflés. Sa tête pendait mollement au bout de son cou. Ses mains gisaient, ouvertes, sur ses jambes allongées. Il fixait de ses yeux entrouverts un point quelconque du mur. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Tout était beaucoup trop absurde.

Tobi s'éloigna respectueusement et le laissa seul en fermant la porte griffée derrière lui. Il laisserait Sasuke seul avec ses fantômes. Bientôt le vent tournerait et gonflerait la voile de son bateau vers une route plus intéressante. Hum hum hum!

* * *

Sasuke respira profondément l'air salé de l'horizon. Les vagues d'eau ondulaient d'une belle manière dans la mer puis s'écrasaient sur les roches grises de la plage en laissant une trace de mousse blanche pétillante. La surface miroitante de l'eau reproduisait fidèlement la teinte rougissante du ciel.

Un jour se terminait maintenant. Un autre commencerait demain.

Les jours, les mois et les ans se succédaient très vite, pensa Sasuke. S'il avait put arrêter le temps...Humpf. Il l'aurait sûrement arrêter tout comme Naruto à l'époque où ils avaient douze ans et où les choses semblaient beaucoup plus simples et évidentes. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Il devrait affronter le futur en assumant son passé.

Une époque se fermait maintenant. Une nouvelle débuterait demain.

Ses mèches noires retombant sur son front s'élevèrent sur sa tête avec la douce brise humide. Elle emporta avec elle les derniers sanglots silencieux de Sasuke.

Puis il souffla par le nez, soulagé.

-Madara.

Tobi s'approcha de lui à l'écoute de son nom. Il se trouvait quelques pas derrière Sasuke. Respectant de sa discrétion la peine ravageuse de Sasuke.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir accomplir les désirs de mon frère, déclara Sasuke d'une voix monocorde. Je ne peux pas me réduire à rester les bras croisés alors que ces trois là vivent encore. Je croyais avoir achevé ma vengeance mais en réalité, elle ne fait que commencer. Et je voudrais savoir si je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider à la mener à bout. Tout comme Itachi l'a fait avant moi, je te demande de m'aider dans ma mission.

Madara hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Je t'accompagne, bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi ainsi que sur la totalité de l'Akatsuki. Nous pouvons former une alliance momentanée pour parvenir chacun à notre but. Qu'en pense tu?

-Ça me va. Pour l'instant du moins...

-Et quel sera notre nouvel objectif?

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux noirs en deux fentes haineuses. Le fantôme rouge d'une forme en hélice palpita brièvement dans son regard d'encre.

-Konoha.

Le vent souffla plus fort réveillant un nid d'animaux nocturnes. Une horde de chauve souris criarde s'éleva alors dans le ciel obscurcissant traduisant parfaitement la soif de sang des deux survivants des Uchiwa, debout au bord de la falaise.

_Je vais enfin revenir au village comme tu le souhaitais, Naruto. _Pensa Sasuke avec ironie. _Mais pas exactement pour ce que tu espérais, mon ami..._

**OUUULLLLALLLAAAA!!! ça va mal se passer je sens...Alors? Cette fois vous avez utilisé vos mouchoirs j'espère! En tout cas moi j'ai pleuré comme un petit bébé inconsolable :{ Mais ce morceau n'est pas encore celui, palpitant, stimulant, vibrant, surprenant et rafraichissant, que je vous promet pour la suite...XD**

**Cet épisode est le dernier qui ressemble vraiment au manga. Après l'histoire va prendre une tournure très différente! Plutôt très intéressante si j'ose dire...Ohohoohoh! OUI!!! Mdrr! Je me tape un petit délire toute seule là...lOl **

**Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait toujours! C'est vrai que le titre "la mort de naruto" peut décourager à lire à première vue mais en fait...bon je ne vais rien dire. Je n'aime pas le spoiler XD XD Vous devrez lire pour savoir :P et oui!**

**Ce week end je n'ai pas pu écrire et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à publier cette épisode...mais j'essaierais de faire plus vite pour la suite parce que je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions face à mes prochaines idées!! **

**A bientôt les amis!**

**Et Arigatô!! **

**CAN YOU HEAR ME? **

**SO AM I!**

**;D**


	20. La pluie annonciatrice

**Épisode 19: La pluie annonciatrice**

Sakura leva la tête en sentant à nouveau une goutte d'eau tomber sur ses cheveux roses. Des nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel de Konoha en l'arrosant de leurs larmes d'eau fraiche. Sakura en reçu quelques unes sur les joues et les paupières. Elle papillota des yeux puis couru se mettre à l'abri sous le toit d'une confiserie, parcourue d'un frison.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir cette semaine, pas vrai jeune fille?

-Non. En effet, répondit gentiment Sakura à la vieille dame qui s'abritait elle aussi sous l'auvent. Le ciel est resté gris tout ce temps. C'est déprimant.

-Mm, acquiesça la dame rondelette. Mais c'est surtout inquiétant. L'obscurité est toujours porteuse de mauvais augure, ma petite. Garde les yeux bien ouverts!

La petite femme s'éloigna sur ces derniers mots en sautillant drôlement sur les pavés glissants de la rue. Sakura resta les sourcils haussés en la regardant rapetisser de taille au fur et à mesure qu'elle disparaissait au bout de l'allée. Elle analysait la phrase apocalyptique de la vieillette avec intérêt.

_L'obscurité est toujours porteuse de mauvais augure..._

Pfft! Comme si quelque chose de pire pouvait arriver!

Sakura secoua ses cheveux courts et s'élança à son tour sous la déverse. Elle trottina habilement jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque du coin. Soulagée, elle pénétra le petit antre et respira profondément en sentant l'odeur familière du parchemin neuf et de l'encre huileuse.

Sakura adorait les livres. Et cet endroit était le paradis des écrits anciens et des romans actuels. Elle se réfugiait souvent ici lorsqu'elle avait un soucis. Curieusement, elle trouvait un certain réconfort à dévaliser les étagères et à s'imprégner de cette ambiance mystérieuse et magique. On ne savait jamais quelle nouvelle aventure se cachait entre tous ces bouquins et tous ces rouleaux poussiéreux. On pouvait trouver les plus grands trésors cachés parmi ces traces que laissaient certaines personnes derrière elles. L'encre de leur plume se gravait sur le papier comme le parfum sur une fleur. Sakura se limitait à ramasser les bouquets et à respirer le plus possible leur odeur fantastique. A profiter de cette douce lecture de romans disparates.

-Sakura! Te voilà de retour! Tu as déjà fini le livre que tu as pris hier?

Un homme grand et mince observait Sakura avec des yeux ronds sous ses lunettes épaisses. Il tenait entre ses bras un carton immense empli de nouvelles commandes qu'il déposa avec précaution sur un bureau. Sakura y jeta un coup d'œil avide.

-Oh! Les livres sont déjà arrivé? Sourit-elle. Je n'aurais pas eu à attendre très longtemps. Je vous ramène celui là. Et je pense que je vais en prendre deux autres cette fois.

-Mais ma jolie! Se lamenta le vendeur. Une belle fille comme toi ne devrais pas passer ses journées à lire exclusivement! Qu'un vieil homme décrépit comme moi le fasse est normal. Mais tu es jeune! Tu devrais en profiter. Tu auras le temps plus tard de te noyer dans ces histoires farfelues.

-Mais je n'ai rien d'autres à faire, Monsieur Rihame. Maître Tsunade ne m'a assigné aucune mission, l'hôpital est tranquille dernièrement et avec ce temps je ne peux même pas m'entrainer.

-Pourtant ce jeune homme...euh...comment il s'appelle déjà?

-Naruto, compléta Sakura avec un ton amer.

-Oui! Naruto! Il passe ses journées à s'entrainer lui. Peu importe le temps qu'il fasse, je le trouve toujours au terrain d'entraînement le matin quand je passe promener mon chien. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il y passe aussi ses nuits. C'est un jeune homme admirable. Il prend sa vocation de ninja très au sérieux. Mais bon...Il est vrai que je préfère t'avoir ici au chaud que là dehors alors qu'il pleut sans arrêt! Il va finir par attraper froid s'il continu.

Sakura dévia son regard, attristée.

-Je croyais qu'il était un de tes amis, dit l'homme en repoussant se lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez crochu. Tu devrais l'avertir du rhume ou même de la pneumonie qu'il risque d'attraper comme ça. Il finira par être très malade. Tu sais, même les plus grands guerriers nécessitent un instant de répit.

-J'essaierais de lui en parler.

Mais ce que Monsieur Rihame ignorait c'était qu'elle avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises. Ce matin même elle avait apporté un panier empli de fruits et de biscuits à Naruto. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de l'accompagner au village. Mais après avoir avalé rapidement le petit casse croûte qu'elle lui avait préparé, il avait refusé une nouvelle fois et il avait repris son entraînement.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir essayé d'ailleurs. Leurs compagnons ninjas avaient eux aussi tenté de dissuader Naruto de continuer cet entraînement compulsif. Il n'avait pas arrêté une minute depuis qu'ils étaient rentré au village il y avait déjà deux semaines. Il se levait tôt le matin et se coucher tard le soir. Et ces efforts répétitifs lassaient des séquelles en lui. La fatigue se lisait clairement dans les cernes mauves qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux clairs; son teint prenait une couleur de cendre alarmante; et il n'avait même plus la force de sourire.

Ou plutôt, il avait perdu l'envie de le faire...

Sakura savait à quel point le départ de Sasuke l'avait attristé. Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Mais s'user de cette façon n'était pas la solution. Il croyait peut être que s'il était suffisamment exténué, il n'aurait plus le temps de se sentir triste. Peut être qu'il ne voulait que fuir la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas le chemin à suivre! C'était bien trop lâche! Il fallait affronter la peine et non pas la laisser trainer.

Soudain Sakura se souvint de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Oh. Elle aussi fuyait la réalité. Elle se réfugiait sous une tonne d'histoires imaginaires, esquivait ses propres soucis et s'appropriait ceux des personnages qu'elle admirait. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait une attitude reprochable? Oui. Sûrement. Ino se plaignait dernièrement qu'elles ne passaient plus de temps ensemble. Sakura devenait associable quand elle était mal.

-Sakura? Répéta le libraire. Tu vas bien? Tu es devenu toute pâle.

Sakura sursauta.

-Oui...Non...Je...Euh...Oui, fit-elle, confuse.

Le libraire ne parut pas rassuré. Il la regarda avec une once de pitié.

-Est ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider avec ces livres Sakura? Ils sont nombreux et j'en ai pour un bon moment. Mais si tu les regarde avec moi tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur là dedans.

-Bien sûr!

-Parfait! Mais d'abord je vais nous préparer un té bien chaud! Je suis sûr qu'il te fera du bien!

* * *

Morino Ibiki promena son couteau bien taillé juste au dessus du visage de son prisonnier haletant.

-Alors? On ne se décide toujours pas à parler?

-Va te faire enculer, hum.

Même si sa réplique cynique se voulait déterminée, une peur croissante perçait la voix doucereuse de Deidara. Ibiki en était bien conscient. Il avait un don pour inspirer cette peur bleue même chez les hommes les plus têtus et les plus résistants. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était membre des sections spéciales. Beaucoup le décrivaient comme un homme sadique qui possédait l'art de la torture psychologique. Il avait en effet une profonde connaissance du psychisme humain et il s'en servait efficacement pour faire avouer aux individus plus ou moins louches leurs agissements.

C'était précisément pour cette raison que Tsunade lui avait confié la mission d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur l'Akatsuki à travers Deidara. Ibiki avait passé ces deux semaines à essayer par tous les moyens de lui tirer les verres du nez. Mais Deidara était coriace. Il n'avait pas lâché le moindre renseignement. Ibiki commençait à perdre patience. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Bien au contraire. Il faisait preuve d'une patience infinie. Ce qui décourageait visiblement le ninja blond.

Deidara était assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce sombre, sa main étroitement liée derrière le dos et les jambes enchaînées. Une unique lampe illuminait son visage arrogant. Ibiki lui tournait autour avec son poignard en main en se demandant s'il devrait user de moyens un peu moins civilisés... En tout cas il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la violence. Pas avec un être sanguinaire et sans scrupules qui avait déjà achever une centaine d'innocents dans son passage.

Il attrapa la crinière dorée de Deidara et posa son couteau dessus.

-Tu as l'air de tenir à tes cheveux, sourit-il. Que dirais tu d'un changement radical de look? Je pourrais t'économiser le coiffeur. Tu finirais aussi charmant que moi.

Deidara serra les dents en observant la tête chauve de son bourreau. Ce stupide ninja avait remarqué son attachement à son apparence. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le menacer avec ses cheveux adorés ou même avec son visage précieux. Ibiki assurait que s'il ne parlait pas il finirait par le défigurer et le raser à son image! Deidara eut un haut le cœur. Cette homme était absolument repoussant avec ses cicatrices roses qui recouvraient sa peau, et sa tête lisse où on devinait plusieurs petites cavités noires!

Il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme lui! Mais il ne voulait pas parler non plus. Les ninjas de Konoha avaient besoin de lui. Donc ils ne le tueraient pas. Pas tout de suite au moins. Tandis que s'il parlait, ses anciens compagnons de l'Akatsuki feraient de lui un homme mort, et immédiatement. Il préférait encore devoir supporter les imbécilités de ce bouffon abominable plutôt que subir le même sort fatal que Itachi.

Il avait encore du mal à assimiler la mort de ce dernier. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté à cette nouvelle. A une époque, il avait cru Itachi invincible. Mais son frangin l'avait achevé. Quelle terrible histoire, hum. Mais bon, les plus belles histoires sont celles où les héros finissent comme des zéros.

_La vie est aussi brève et intense qu'une explosion,_ se dit-il. _Il faut en profiter tant qu'on peut. Et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de la passer à pourrir dans ces cachots, hum._

Deidara fixa son œil bleu insolent sur celui, féroce, de Ibiki. Il se dit qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à éclater ce bonhomme déplaisant dès qu'il aurait une occasion de filer. Il lui ferait regretter ses menaces, hum...

* * *

Deux ombres se tenaient en haut du mur qui entourait le village. Elles se dessinaient, nébuleuses, avec la tombée de la nuit tels deux anges noirs venus apporter la mort. Personne ne les avaient remarqué. Pas même les deux surveillants attentifs de l'entrée. En effet leur perception avait était dupée par le sharingan percutant de Madara Uchiwa. Ainsi que par celui effrayant de Sasuke.

Les deux Uchiwa restèrent immobiles à contempler Konoha sous la pluie insistante. Leurs capuches noires dissimulaient minutieusement le rouge de leurs yeux et la noirceur de leurs âmes.

-J'ai encore une petite affaire à régler, déclara Madara. Nous déclencherons ensuite ta mission. Est-ce que tu souhaite m'accompagner, Sasuke?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il semblait absorbé par son entourage. Il voyait tout d'une nouvelle façon. Là où avant il trouvait amour et confiance, apparaissaient soudain trahison et méfiance. Et au contraire, là où il avait toujours décelé la haine et la mort, se trouvaient en réalité la paix et la vie.

Il devait vérifier une dernière chose...Il devait savoir si tout était vraiment faux. Si les ailes de son ange n'étaient qu'un déguisement elles aussi. Un mensonge de plus...

-Non, dit-il finalement. J'ai moi aussi une affaire à régler. Nous nous réunirons ici à l'aube.

-Très bien.

Les deux ombres de dispersèrent sur cet accord, chacune d'entre elles vouant ses pensées à leurs « affaires » respectives. La pluie continua de tomber. Un éclair lointain brisa le silence de la nuit.

La vieille dame superstitieuse de la confiserie s'enroula encore plus sur elle même dans son lit en priant les dieux pour qu'ils l'épargnent de cet augure funeste.

**Ne t'inquiète pas Makashi60...Le moment que tu attends est plus proche que tu ne le crois...hihihi**

**Et ne soyez pas si dures avec Sasuke. Le pauvre! C'est vrai qu'il peut être énervant avec ses changements d'humeur brusques. Mais je l'adore quand même... Et je crois vraiment qu'au fond de lui il est juste triste et effrayé...**

**Et je pense que vous l'aimerez encore plus avec mon prochain épisode...HUHUHUUUHU!! MIAUUUUU!! ,hg!!! YAAAAAAATTTAAAA! (sayé! c reparti! vous n'auriez pas le numéro d'un psy ou qque chose? Paske là je crois que je perds vraiment la tête...) XD XD**


	21. Une tempête d'amour

**Épisode 20: Une tempête d'amour**

Sakura dévala l'allée en courant sous la pluie battante, essayant de protéger au maximum les livres de l'humidité. Finalement, elle en avait attrapé trois dans la librairie. Un d'amour, un autre de fantaisie (son genre favori), et pour finir une pièce de théâtre. Mm! Elle se régalait déjà de ce plaisir à venir! Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte: se jeter sur son lit bien chaud et sec pour pouvoir les dévorer au plus vite!

Monsieur Rihame et elle étaient resté longtemps immergés dans les nouveaux tomes qui venaient d'arriver à la librairie. Ils avaient lu par ci par là quelques pages anonymes et les avaient commenté avec joie jusqu'à ce que Sakura découvre ces trois bouquins fortunés. Elles les trouvait réellement passionnants et hésitait encore sur celui qu'elle lirait en premier.

Souriante, elle couru dans les rues désertes en tenant les bouquins sous sa veste.

Mais elle dérapa brutalement lorsqu'elle perçut de l'autre côté de la petite rue une silhouette mystérieuse.

Sakura fronça profondément les sourcils en dévisageant avec méfiance ce bonhomme suspect. Il portait un long manteau noir et une capuche large dissimulait son visage. De plus, il était parfaitement immobile et ses habits sombres se fondaient presque dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

L'expression de Sakura changea complètement. Le soupçon disparut, laissant place à une émotion forte saupoudrée par une pincée d'espoir.

Elle serra les poings, s'infusant du courage, puis elle traversa lentement la rue en avançant droit sur la silhouette noire. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis que la distance entre elle et le bonhomme muet se réduisait. Ce denier ne fit aucun geste, ne lâcha aucun mot. Il se limita a rester sur place à attendre qu'elle le rejoigne telle une statue impassible.

Sakura s'arrêta en face de l'inconnu. Elle leva le menton pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage mais la capuche était encore trop ample. Elle déglutit, nerveuse, et leva devant elle une main hésitante.

Il aurait pu l'arrêter. Il aurait pu disparaître sur le champ et la laisser croire à une hallucination passagère. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais il ne le fit pas, se surprenant lui même.

Sakura attrapa la capuche puis la fit glisser doucement en arrière soulevant le camouflage de ce visage familier. Sa supposition se révéla être vraie.

-Sasuke-kun..., soupira t-elle.

Sasuke la regarda fixement, toujours aussi silencieux. Sakura ferma brièvement les yeux en essayant de maîtriser les battements violents de son cœur. Mais elle les rouvrit vite en craignant qu'il ne disparaisse entre temps. Ils échangèrent un long regard, la pluie arrosant leurs cheveux dégoulinant.

-Sasuke-kun...Tu es revenu. Mais pas pour longtemps, je me trompe?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient d'une étrange façon. Distant, il semblait livrer un débat intérieur dans sa propre tête.

-Non. Je ne me trompe pas, confirma Sakura avec chagrin.

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté puis posa une main assurée sur la joue ruisselante de Sasuke.

-C'est tellement triste Sasuke-kun. Je pourrais te rendre heureux, tu sais? Je rendrais tes jours plus beaux et tes nuits plus douces. Je maintiendrais la souffrance éloignée de ton cœur. J'accomplirais tous tes désirs sans exception. Si seulement tu me donnais une chance...

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Sakura scella ses lèvres de ses doigts mouillés avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

-Je sais ce que tu va dire, chuchota t-elle. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais ne le dis pas Sasuke-kun. Pour une fois, ne dis rien. Ne dis rien et embrasse moi. Juste une fois. Une seule...

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds allant cueillir de ses lèvres tremblotantes le baiser que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais offert. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois aussi il aurait dû lui en empêcher. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais il resta sans bouger une fois encore.

Sakura caressa de ses lèvres rosées celles, froides, de Sasuke. Elle vibra intensément en sentant tous ses sens de femme se réveiller. Le sang de ses veines véhiculait une chaleur bouillante qui l'emplissait d'ardeur et de désir. Elle huma l'odeur enivrante de la peau humide de Sasuke.

Il était tellement tellement tellement irrésistible!

Ses bras s'enroulèrent inévitablement autour du cou droit de Sasuke et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces souhaitant pouvoir le garder entre ses bras pour toujours. Puis elle entrouvrit la bouche en essayant d'aspirer une bribe de son souffle glacée. Le bout de sa langue avide se promena sur les lèvres figées du garçon.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'assourdissant. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle excitation ni éprouvé une telle passion déchaînée! Son ventre chatouillant en exigeait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus le laisser partir! Elle avait besoin de lui!

Elle attira Sasuke encore plus fort contre sa poitrine secouée. Ses lèvres étaient à présent écrasées sur celles de Sasuke, qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

La jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part de Sasuke. Il se fichait complètement de la faim de lui qui la torturait! De ce feu qui partait de ses yeux rouges et qui lui léchait les entrailles!

Mais ce n'était pas fini...Elle pouvait encore lui offrir quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de plus intime et précieux...

Elle attrapa la main de Sasuke, qui pendait mollement au bout de son bras étendu, pour la placer sur son sein ferme.

-Prends moi Sasuke-kun, l'incita t-elle en rougissant. Je suis à toi. Mon cœur t'appartient déjà. Maintenant, je t'offre mon corps tout entier. Fais en ce que tu en veux.

Sasuke fut tellement saisi par cette déclaration que le sharingan s'éteignit dans ses yeux interloqués. Il la regarda sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles. Puis, il reprit peu à peu son expression lointaine.

-Non, Sakura. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Mais...!

-Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, s'expliqua t-il en ôtant sa main de sa poitrine. Tu es une fille magnifique Sakura et je prendrais sans aucun doute beaucoup de plaisir à te posséder. Mais...Tu mérite mieux que ça.

Sakura ne pleura pas. La peine déchirante qui la prenait allait au delà des larmes. Rien n'aurait pu soulager cette déception sans bornes. Résignée, elle lui rendit son regard en haussant les épaules.

-Et qu'est ce que je mérite alors? Si je ne suis pas assez bonne pour toi, dis moi ce qui me correspond réellement.

Sasuke prit un ton doux.

-Tu trouveras la réponse, Sakura. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Je sais qu'un jour tu trouvera la personne qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Mais cette personne ce n'est pas moi. Je suis navré.

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime Sasuke-kun et personne d'autre! Cria Sakura d'une voix aigüe. Je t'aime!! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer Sasuke-kun?! Qu'ai je fait de mal?! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi! Je changerais s'il le faut! Je...!

Sasuke interrompit ses lamentations en déposant un baiser tendre sur son front. Puis il parla dans ses cheveux.

-Surtout ne change pas, Sakura. Reste comme tu es. Fais le pour moi. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Bouche bée, Sakura se retrouva soudain seule dans le décor nocturne. Sasuke s'était évaporé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Comme d'habitude...

Elle resta un long moment sous la pluie infatigable à espérer qu'un gigantesque trou noir l'avale en emportant sa douleur au loin. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Donc elle n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre le chemin de retour à la maison en traînant les pieds avec animosité. Elle entra chez elle sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents puis elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Son lit tout propre l'attendait comme prévu. Sakura s'y installa confortablement en sortant ses livres de sous sa veste.

Avec un hoquet de surprise elle remarqua comment la pluie avait dégradé les trois bouquins. Les coins étaient trempés et à certains endroit l'encre avait tellement bavé que la lecture devenait quasiment impossible.

_Oh oh,_ pensa t-elle. _Monsieur Rihame ne va pas être content._

Inspectant le gâchis avec remord, elle se dit que son cœur devait se trouver approximativement dans le même état que ces livres malmenés. Tout petit, tout fragile, tout triste et tout froissé.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la page ouverte du livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Étonnée, elle lança un coup d'œil au plafond en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une fuite. Cependant, elle se rendit bientôt compte que ses yeux étaient la source de cette fuite d'eau. Ses larmes salées se mêlaient à l'eau de la pluie qui gouttait lentement de ses cheveux noyés.

_Oh._

La jeune fille laissa ses livres de côté et se roula en boule, cherchant du réconfort. Complètement trempée, elle se mouilla de plus belle en versant des larmes d'amertume inconsolable. Finalement ce serait sûrement elle et non Naruto qui attraperait une bonne pneumonie, se dit-elle avec dérision en éternuant bruyamment.

* * *

-Senpai.

Deidara sursauta. Il resta le souffle court à essayer de capter à nouveau le son vague qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il n'entendit rien. Il respira à nouveau, contrarié. Son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Il était toujours assis sur la même chaise rigide avec les membres liés et les muscles souffrants. Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules en essayant d'apaiser la douleur à son cou.

La pièce dans laquelle on le retenait prisonnier était noyée dans la pénombre. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Ibiki ne lui avait pas donné à manger depuis presque trois jours maintenant et son ventre s'en plaignait bruyamment. Mais Deidara se consola en se disant que la portion de grumeaux froids et dégoutants qu'il lui apportait parfois n'aurait pas pu calmer sa faim. Il rêvait d'un repas chaud, copieux et bien juteux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas gouté.

-Senpai!

Deidara ouvrit grands son œil bleu en écoutant plus clairement la voix. Cette fois, ce son bref fut accompagné par un petit bruit étouffé et un grincement. La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit en laissant passer un filet de lumière argentée. Une ombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Deidara en resta pétrifié. Puis il se reprit.

-Tobi...hum, salua t-il avec un sourire de travers.

L'ombre hocha la tête et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour délier son corps. Deidara se leva d'un bond et s'étira en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations. Ouf! Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir bouger librement à nouveau!

Les deux coéquipiers sortirent sans problèmes de l'antre en traversant un long couloir au mur de pierre. Deidara observa au passage le nombre de ninjas qui gisaient au sol, vaincus. Pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait été versée. Néanmoins, tous ces jounins qualifiés avaient succombé face à Tobi. Il avait réussi à pénétrer les défenses d'une bonne quinzaine d'hommes seul et sans soulever un vacarme qui aurait pu le trahir. Deidara était impressionné. D'après ce qu'il en savait Tobi n'était qu'une sale mauviette méprisable, pas un guerrier puissant et discret.

Ils atteignirent la sortie assez vite. Deidara avait espéré pouvoir trouver Ibiki parmi les corps déchus. Mais il n'était pas là. A cheval entre la déception et le soulagement, Deidara emboîta le pas à son compagnon. Tout compte fait, il était satisfait de pouvoir se venger personnellement de ce bonhomme déplaisant. Il lui ferait payer toutes ses menaces et ses injures une par une...hum.

Tobi s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin de la prison, jetant des regards scrutateurs de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue mais ils devraient rester vigilants. Les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient parfaitement leur tendre une embuscade. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas hors de danger.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais me sauver, Tobi, sourit Deidara d'un air mauvais. Je croyais que tu resterais enfouis dans ton trou, bien à l'abri, pendant que moi je faisais le sale boulot.

Madara sourit amplement sous son masque. Humpf. Il adorait ce petit jeu auquel il s'adonnait avec Deidara...

Il pivota sur ses talons et se posta juste en face du ninja blond à une vitesse incroyable.

-Comment avez vous pu croire à une chose pareille? S'offusqua t-il de sa voix enfantine. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai Deidara sama! Jamais!

Deidara arqua les sourcils, sceptique.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Si tu n'avais pas disparu comme ça durant le combat, j'aurais encore mon bras à l'heure qu'il est, hum.

Tobi rabaissa tristement ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé Deidara sama. J'étais effrayé...J'aimerai pouvoir être aussi courageux que vous...Pardonnez moi senpai!

-Arrête de gueuler, imbécile! On va se faire repérer!

Tobi continua de se lamenter puis serra Deidara entre ses bras en pleurnichant.

-OHE! TOBI!! LACHE MOI ESPECE DE...!

Les insultes restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge lorsque Tobi souleva son masque à moitié et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordit douloureusement les lèvres de Deidara puis immisça sa langue dans sa bouche en mélangeant leurs salives.

Tobi recula ensuite avec un sourire coquin plaqué aux lèvres.

-Sois gentil, tu veux bien? Dit-il d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Suis moi sans poser de questions. On aura le temps plus tard de s'amuser tous les deux.

Deidara resta pantois. Il regardait Tobi comme à un parfait inconnu en se demandant une fois de plus l'identité de l'homme qui se cachait sous ce masque joyeux. Mais pour une fois, ces pensées n'étaient pas accompagnées d'impatience ni d'indignation de sa part. Non. Cette fois Deidara était envahi...par la peur. Une peur panique qui l'empêchait de lâcher le moindre mot. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à une telle frayeur écrasante. Normalement il endossait le rôle du chasseur et non celui de la proie. Ce renversement de situation était déroutant...

Tobi lui sourit gentiment en replaçant son masque sur son visage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas senpai, lui assura t-il en reprenant son ton faussement ingénu. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Suivez moi.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Ce simple geste lui pompait à lui seul une grande partie de ses forces épuisées. Cet entrainement était en train de le vider de ses énergies. Heureusement, il en avait eu suffisamment pour se traîner jusqu'à chez lui ce soir. L'autre nuit par contre il avait été si exténué qu'il s'était endormi sur le terrain d'entraînement, dans la boue.

Il se trouvait à présent allongé sur son lit, le corps baigné par la pluie et la sueur.

Au moins la fatigue lui empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Tout devient flou, secondaire, lorsque le corps est défaillant. La solution est facile et accessible: le sommeil. Alors que pour les problèmes de l'esprit, il n'existe pas vraiment de soin efficace. Le temps, disent certains, peut parfois aider à guérir les blessures.

Mais cette solution ne plaisait guère à Naruto. Il préférait de loin éviter la souffrance en s'occupant vaillamment à autre chose. Il espérait perdre tout simplement la capacité de ressentir une émotion. Peut être que s'il continuait comme ça pendant longtemps son cœur s'endurcirait. Alors, cette barrière solide forgé avec effort le protègerait de la douleur.

Oui. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup plus.

Naruto rabaissa ses paupières à la recherche de ce néant bienfaisant. La fatigue l'empêchait même de rêver dernièrement. Il ne devrait donc pas affronter ses cauchemars. Il serait tout simplement en paix pendant quelques heures jusqu'au matin suivant, où la routine reprendrait son cours.

-Tu as l'air mal en point.

Une vague d'énergie parcourut Naruto des pieds à la tête. Cette fois il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir ses yeux bleus et à les poser sur son interlocuteur. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris en voyant Sasuke de l'autre côté de sa chambre, les bras croisés.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il simplement.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y eut un silence.

-Tu n'a pas l'air content de me voir, remarqua Sasuke.

-Je le suis.

-Je peux m'en aller si tu préfères.

-NON!

Sasuke fut touché par la douleur qui perça la voix rauque de Naruto. Il chuchota.

-Tu veux que je reste?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tituba.

-Parce que.

-Super comme argument, se moqua Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu, Sasuke?

Sasuke éleva imperceptiblement le coin de ses lèvres.

-Parce que.

Naruto fit la moue.

-Je voulais te voir, ajouta Sasuke, plus sérieux.

-Et après?

Sasuke s'étonna soudain lui même. Pourquoi était-il venu exactement? Aucune idée. Il avait simplement suivi son instinct. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il cligna des yeux, éperdu.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Moi je sais.

Sasuke leva ses yeux confus sur Naruto qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Tiens.

Naruto lui tendit un objet brillant. Sasuke eut le cœur retourné en reconnaissant la surface miroitante de son bandeau frontal. Une rayure profonde en barrait la surface jadis intacte. Naruto l'avait gardé tout ce temps avec lui?!

-Je voulais te le rendre pour le jour où tu te décideras enfin à rester, l'informa Naruto.

-Tu n'a toujours pas perdu ta foi en moi?

-Bien sûr que non! Je savais parfaitement que tu reviendrais. Même si tout le monde disait le contraire. Je te fais confiance.

La culpabilité mordit l'âme de Sasuke. Confiance..Humpf. Voilà un mot qu'il n'utiliserai plus aussi souvent.

-Tu ne devrais pas, l'avertit-il.

Il accepta néanmoins le bandeau que lui offrait Naruto. Leurs mains se frôlèrent lors de cette échange. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une profonde dépression se cachait au fond de leurs pupilles. Chacun souffrait de son côté. Mais, ensemble, leur peine se dissipait agréablement. Ils éprouvaient maintenant une étrange envie de sourire. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils sourirent béatement les mains accrochées au bandeau de Sasuke. Puis ils se mirent à rire encore plus bizarrement.

Naruto en pleurait même! Sasuke s'esclaffa en savourant ce bien être surprenant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi léger déjà? Depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de Naruto, réalisa t-il. Son ange...Pour de vrai...

Il s'avança doucement sur Naruto en gardant le sourire.

-C'est à mon tour de t'offrir quelque chose. Tu t'en souviens? C'est notre petit secret.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Naruto, les lèvres encore chaudes du baiser de Sakura. Voilà la personne à qui appartenaient vraiment ses baisers. Sasuke ne pouvait aimer Sakura comme elle le voulait tout simplement parce que son cœur était déjà pris.

Il accrocha une poigne de cheveux blonds de Naruto puis il essaya de boire son âme à travers ce contact. Naruto se laissa faire en sentant son esprit s'envoler. La douceur exquise des lèvres de Sasuke le frappa à nouveau. Sa saveur particulière le piégea encore une fois. Il oublia ses réserves, ses peurs et même son nom en subissant docilement les caresses de son ami.

-Naruto..., souffla Sasuke, séducteur. Tu veux que je reste cette nuit?

Naruto saisit la question sous jascente. Il hésita, les joues brûlantes.

-Et bien...Je...

-Humpf. Ne fais pas le timide avec moi Naruto, rit Sasuke. On n'a pas le temps pour ça...

Naruto serra les dents.

-Très bien! Reste.

Sasuke lui montra toutes ses dents blanches et alignées dans une énorme sourire victorieux. Puis une lueur féline illumina son regard hypnotique. Naruto ne put résister à son charme animal. Cette fois ce fut lui qui serra ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke aventura ses mains froides sur le torse humide de Naruto. Il lui ôta son T-shirt avec une impatience vibrante puis lui griffa le dos musclé en lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Naruto défit le manteau noir de Sasuke sans séparer leurs lèvres jointes.

Le bandeau frontal tomba au sol, oublié.

-Naruto...

Sasuke lui baisa le cou, impatient. Puis, perdant toute prudence, il le poussa violemment sur son lit et se précipita sur lui. Il embrassa Naruto avec une passion rageante, ne laissant pas un seul carré de sa peau à l'abri de ses lèvres fougueuses. L'excitation et le désir voilaient toutes sa logique, bloquaient ses pensées. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il haletait fébrilement entre deux baisers. Il était devenu un instrument soumis à ses pulsions. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Audacieux, il glissa sa main sur le torse nu de Naruto en s'approchant sensiblement du bas de son bassin. Naruto sursauta en sentant la main avide de Sasuke sur son entrejambe. Il attrapa son poignet, alarmé.

-Attends! Qu'est ce que tu...?

-Ne te résiste pas Naruto, lui ordonna Sasuke, le regard noir. Laisse toi faire. Tu en a autant envie que moi.

Naruto le regarda, effrayé. Sasuke avait raison. Il le désirait. Mais...

-Tu aimeras, sourit malicieusement Sasuke. Je te le promet. Fais moi confiance.

Sasuke était plus terrifiant que jamais. Dans ses yeux luisaient en même temps le désir et la mort. Naruto se sentait intimidé par cette force de conviction qui s'échappait de ses lèvres charnues. Elle le rendait faible et vulnérable. Et dans un coin de sa tête il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'étaient pas bien. C'était de la pure folie! Pourtant...En même temps...Il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter...C'était trop tentant...

_A quoi bon résister,_ soupira t-il avec lassitude. _Moi aussi je le veux...Je le veux plus que tout au monde..._

Naruto lâcha le poignet de Sasuke et dégusta amplement ses caresses en s'abandonnant au plaisir. La bête de désir qu'abritait Sasuke brisa ses chaînes et mania avec habileté son corps jeune et passionné au dessus de celui inexpert et soumis de Naruto. Leurs cris et leurs gémissements s'étouffèrent avec le bruit sifflant et constant de la tempête qui s'acharnait à l'extérieur.

Ce fut sans aucun doute la meilleure nuit de leurs vies. Jamais ils n'avaient jouis de la sorte. C'était une expérience à la fois fantastique et explosive qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'interrompre.

Mais tandis qu'ils s'aimaient entre les draps blancs de Naruto, le temps passait rapidement au dehors. L'aube s'approchait dangereusement.

Que se passerait-il alors?

**Huhuhuhu! C'était chaud, pas vrai? XD Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il se passera au levé du jour? Vous croyez que les choses iront mieux pour nos héros? Moi je ne l'ai pas encore décidé...hihihi!**

**On ne peut pas dire que cette scène soit très « romantique » (je garde ça pour après...) mais en tout cas, elle aura été palpitante...Sasuke a déployé quelques armes de sa séduction fatale...Il est vraiment trop craquant!! Si seulement il y avait des mecs comme ça...Je te les boufferais tous crus!!!!! XD Oh fait merci pour le psy canon là! Je crois que ça va me faire du bien...Je deviens une obsédée en plus...XD XD XD**

**J'espère que cet épisode t'as plu Naruto Uchiwa! Et à vous tous d'ailleurs! Le suivant épisode promet lui aussi! ;P Vous n'avez pas fini de baver...huhuhu!**


	22. Le beau temps ne vient toujours pas

**Épisode 21: Après la pluie...le beau temps ne vient toujours pas**

-Il se fait tard.

Sasuke prononça ces paroles avec un ton triste. Il regardait par la fenêtre la progression de la nuit. Bientôt le soleil se lèverait à l'horizon...

Naruto et lui se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit défait. Leurs corps nus étaient entrelacés et leurs cheveux noirs et blonds coulaient sur l'oreiller blanc froissé.

Naruto dévisageait Sasuke amoureusement, avec un petit sourire rêveur. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit. C'était bien trop irréaliste, bien trop incroyable! Jamais il n'avait osé penser à Sasuke de cette façon...Mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait il n'avait plus aucune pudeur à s'avouer à quel point il le désirait. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique. Ça faisait du bien de s'avouer soi même ses propres sentiments. Plus de honte ni de censure! A présent il pouvait l'aimer sans retenue!

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ces réflexions lorsque Sasuke fit ce dernier commentaire. Son allégresse retomba alors immédiatement.

-Tu dois partir, en déduit-il.

Sasuke tourna son visage et regarda les yeux tristes de Naruto. Il lui prit le menton avec douceur.

-Est-ce que ça t'as plu? Demanda t-il, souriant.

Naruto rougit et avança la lèvre inférieur en faisant la moue.

-Bah! Je pense qu'après ça je ne vais pas pouvoir m'assoir convenablement pendant au moins quelques semaines...

Sasuke pouffa, amusé.

-Mais sinon...Ouais. C'était pas mal, trancha Naruto.

Sasuke fut indigné. Son sourire disparut.

-Pas...mal?!

Naruto se mit à rire.

-Je rigole!! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu sais bien que j'ai aimé!! Beaucoup, même! Je pensais que c'était évident.

-Humpf. En effet, oui. Tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à cacher que ça te plaisait mais je voulais quand même vérifier.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il dévia son regard avant de parler.

-Euhm...Et toi? Tu m'as trouvé comment?

Sasuke soupira en caressant de ses yeux le corps allongé de Naruto.

-Pour tout te dire, ça m'as tellement plu que je pourrais te refaire l'amour sur le champ.

Naruto devint rouge vif.

-Pouff! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ça...Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on finirait par...Voilà quoi! On est tellement...Et en plus tu...Et je...

Il chercha en vain des mots qui pourraient traduire sa confusion. Sasuke et lui avaient toujours maintenu une relation partagée entre l'amour et la haine. Naruto avait constamment, au fond de lui, ressentit cette attraction, cette hésitation. Pourtant, la balance s'était bien souvent incliné du côté de la haine et de la souffrance. Mais là, pour une fois, l'amour prenait le dessus. C'était formidable! Tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait pas à le croire!

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, le rassura Sasuke. J'aimerais que les choses restent comme ça. Mais...ça ne va pas être possible...Je vais devoir y aller.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sucré sur les lèvres gonflées de Naruto tout en caressant du bout des doigts sa peau hâlée. Naruto eut envie de le retenir auprès de lui. Il en avait marre de le voir s'éloigner. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Mais Sasuke s'échappa quand même de ses bras et commença à se revêtir en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Naruto le regarda faire, impuissant.

-Pourquoi es tu si pressé? Tu pourrais rester au moins aujourd'hui.

-On m'attends, dit Sasuke en reboutonnant son manteau noir.

-Et ça ne peux pas attendre?

-Non. C'est urgent.

-Mais qu'est ce qui est urgent?!

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers lui et le regarda d'une façon glaciale. Naruto reçu cet agacement de sa part comme une baffe. Un souffle d'air froid envahi toute la pièce. Le rempart qui les avaient toujours séparé refit surface, plus haut et plus infranchissable que jamais. Naruto eut même l'impression angoissante d'être en train de le perdre de vue. Comme si Sasuke s'éloignait de lui sans même bouger.

Sasuke regarda longuement Naruto avec froideur. Puis il se décida.

-Détruire Konoha.

Il y eut un très long silence. Ils échangèrent un long regard tendu.

Naruto retrouva au bout d'un moment interminable la capacité de parler. Mais ce fut d'une voix faible et hésitante qu'il le fit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Exactement ce que tu as entendu, Naruto.

Naruto laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine. C'était cruel. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de déguster son bonheur que déjà le malheur reprenait le dessus. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant la fatigue qui l'hébétait dernièrement. Finalement se rendre aussi insensible qu'une pierre n'était pas la solution. Les problèmes du cœur te rattrapent un jour ou l'autre. Il devrait faire un choix au bout du compte. Gai sensei ne s'était pas trompé.

Quel dommage...

Il releva ses yeux lourds sur le visage inexpressif de Sasuke.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire, lui rappela t-il d'une voix grave. Si tu essaye quoi que ce soi contre ce village, je devrais t'en empêcher.

-Humpf! Tu_ essaieras_ de m'en empêcher, corrigea Sasuke. Je le sais. Même si je préférerais que tu t'en abstienne...Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment à mes yeux.

Naruto sentit un pincement au cœur.

-Mais..., continua Sasuke, impitoyable. Même si je t'aime, je hais encore plus ce village. La paix dont il bénéficie maintenant à été conservée au dépends de toute ma famille. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il reste intact alors que j'ai moi-même tout perdu à cause de lui. Ils sont tous coupables! Pas un seul mur ne restera sur pieds, pas un seul habitant ne se sauvera de mon châtiment. Pas même toi. Alors à moins que tu ne reste à l'écart, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de t'affronter toi aussi. Personne ne m'empêchera de me venger, Naruto. Personne. C'est bien trop grave...Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Des larmes se formèrent silencieusement au coin des yeux mélancoliques du jeune blond. Il savait qu'essayer de raisonner Sasuke était impossible. Il le voyait bien dans la lueur folle et assassine de son regard violent. Néanmoins, il essaya.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en veux autant à Konoha. Mais je sais que je défendrai ce village de ma vie s'il le faut. Les habitants de ce village ne sont pas coupables de ton chagrin! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à eux! Tu...Je veux te sauver Sasuke! Laisse moi t'aider! S'il te plait, ne me force pas à te combattre! Oublie ta haine! Elle ne te fais que du mal! Il existe une autre voie! Reste avec moi! Nous réparerons ensemble ton injustice! Je t'aiderai de mon mieux! Reste! Je t'aime, mon ami!

-Mon ami, mon rival, mon frère, mon amant...et demain, mon ennemi. Tu représente beaucoup de choses pour moi, Naruto. Et même si nous devons nous affronter une nouvelle fois, je garderais au fond de moi le souvenir de cette nuit.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et posa son front pâle sur le sien.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas.

Puis il disparut. Naruto resta glacé à regarder le bandeau frontal que Sasuke avait oublié sur le sol. Ou peut être qu'il l'avait laissé exprès. De toutes façons il ne comptait plus le brandir un jour.

Quel dommage...

Les yeux de Naruto se refermèrent à nouveau...

* * *

Sakura avança avec raideur dans les rues du village. Il était très tôt. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Pourtant le village grouillait déjà d'activité. Les marchands étaient en train de mettre en place leurs petits stands, les magasins s'ouvraient comme les pétales d'une fleur, les enfants courraient à l'école accrochés par la main à leur parents souriants, un groupe de ninjas patrouillaient les rues...Hum? Étrange. Depuis quand une escouade aussi grande était nécessaire pour superviser la sécurité du village? Il s'était peut être passé quelque chose de grave!

Sakura décida d'aller s'informer directement auprès de Maîtresse Tsunade.

En chemin, elle rencontra encore trois autres troupes de ninjas en surveillance. L'une d'entre elles était dirigée par Morino Ibiki. Mais que s'était-il passé, bon sang?! Sakura paniqua en se demandant si ces événements inhabituels avaient un quelconque rapport avec la présence de Sasuke au village le soir précédent...

Elle pressa davantage ses pas en désirant plus que tout être dans le faux. Elle espérait que Sasuke n'avait pas commis d'acte regrettable...

Elle aperçut soudain une silhouette familière dans la foule.

-Naruto!

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Sakura essaya de nouveau.

-Naruto!!

Il ne réagit toujours pas. Perdant patience, Sakura se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui avec difficulté parmi les gens qui pullulaient les rues. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle lui décocha une tape énervée.

-Ého, Naruto! Je te parle!!

Naruto tourna vers elle un regard émouvant qui lui fit regretter son manque de tact. Il avait l'air déprimé, désespéré, enfoncé dans un malheur insurmontable. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, choquée par sa peine. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé ce vide inquiétant dans ses yeux habituellement brillants et enthousiastes.

-Sakura-chan, la salua Naruto, la gorge sèche. Excuse moi.

-Non...Ce n'est rien...

Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte. Sakura lançait continuellement des regards en biais à Naruto, qui les mains dans les poches, avançait en traînant les pieds. Lui non plus n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, se dit Sakura avec compassion. Apparemment cette journée ne serait bonne pour personne... Pourtant la pluie ne tombait presque plus. De fines gouttes se déversaient encore de temps en temps. Mais le plus gros des nuages sombres était passé.

-Tu vas au terrain d'entraînement? Demanda Sakura.

-Non. Je vais aller voir la vieille Tsunade.

-Ah bon? Moi aussi justement!

-Tant mieux. Comme ça je vous annoncerai la nouvelle en même temps.

Sakura haussa un sourcil interrogeant. Mais Naruto ne rajouta rien d'autre.

Silencieux, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la tour du Hokage. Ils rencontrèrent Shikamaru à la porte d'entrée.

-Ah. Salut vous deux, fit-il en les reconnaissant. Vous avez appris la nouvelle? Le prisonnier, Deidara, s'est enfuis hier soir. Quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer les défenses de la prison sans déclencher l'alarme générale. Beaucoup de nos ninjas y ont laissé leurs vies. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Il ont peur que Deidara veuille se venger du village. Et ils n'ont pas tords je crois...Si vous allaient voir Tsunade, je vous averti qu'elle est assez irritable...Alors bonne chance! Et à bientôt! C'est chiant mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de retrouver le dangereux fugitif!

Shikamaru passa devant eux sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard catastrophé.

_Alors c'est ça ce qui s'est passé?! _S'horrifia Sakura. _Sasuke-kun! Dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir là dedans! S'il te plaît!_

_Ça commence déjà_, pensa Naruto avec lassitude. _Mm. Je comprends __mieux pourquoi tu étais aussi pressé maintenant. On ne peut pas dire que tu es attendu longtemps avant d'agir, Sasuke._

La tête emplie de ces pensées convergentes, ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

-Entrez! Cria une voix forte.

Naruto fit tourner la poignée. Ils trouvèrent Tsunade accompagnée de Kakashi et d'un vieil homme au visage couvert de bandages blancs que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

-Qu'y a t-il? Questionna Tsunade avec agacement.

Naruto inspira profondément avant de parler.

-Je sais qui a libéré Deidara, annonça t-il.

Tous, y compris Sakura, dévisagèrent Naruto avec surprise.

-C'est Sasuke. Il veut détruire le village.

La surprise s'abattit sur les ninjas réunis. Tsunade fronça profondément ses sourcils blonds. Kakashi pâlit sous son masque bleu. Sakura ravala sa salive en étant elle aussi convaincue par les paroles de Naruto. Finalement le mauvais augure prédit par la vieille dame de la veille se lui paressait plus aussi ridicule...

L'homme aux bandages, lui, étrécit ses petits yeux avec désapprobation. Danzô avait toujours su que ce jour arriverai. Un Uchiwa ne pouvait que leur attirer des problèmes. Itachi aurait dû le tuer comme convenu au lieu de fléchir face à ses sentiments. Maintenant le village entier aurait à payer pour sa faiblesse d'esprit. Danzô devrait se charger lui même de ce petit avorton ingrat...

**!!! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cette horreur!!! PUTAIN!! Je sais que c'est bête de m'énerver alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écris mais c'est comme si l'histoire était déjà tracée d'avance! Hier j'ai regardé les derniers épisodes shippuden publiés et j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, c'est horrible! Et là j'en rajoute une autre couche comme si j'aimais souffrir!! MERDE!! Là par contre il faut avouer! Sasuke il peut parfois être super frustrant! Il va tuer combien de gens avant de se rendre compte que ça n'arrange rien?! C'est super égoïste de sa part!**

**Nos héros pourront-ils l'arrêter à temps? Danzô va t-il vraiment réussir à le tuer?**

**Suite au prochain numéro!! **

_**Koide! Koide! Koide! Koide!**_

_**Oh fait je trouve Naruto trop parfait en mode ermite! C'est le digne successeur de Jiraya! L'enfant de la prophétie! YATA!! VIVE LES BAKA!! XD**_


	23. L'aventure continue

**Merci Leymo pour tes conseils! J'essaierai de lire le manga dès que j'aurais l'occasion :) même si je sais déjà que c'est super parce que j'en ai déjà lu quelques chapitres! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt tendance à regarder la série ...mais seulement en vostfr bien sûr parce que les voix françaises je ne les supporte pas!! :S **

**Et pour la suite de ma fic tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire! Je n'en suis même pas au deux quart de l'histoire! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à raconter et de personnages à faire paraître! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais passer à écrire la suite mais je suis déterminée à la rédiger! J'adore cette série alors je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en lasser avant longtemps! Je pense que j'évoluerai en suivant comme d'habitude le manga original mais en rajoutant comme toujours des détails personnels...**

**Alors voilà! Vous n'avez encore rien vu! Je garde encore un bon paquet d'idées à défricher!! ;) Et il me reste du _Naruto shippuden_ pour encore un bon moment! Alors comme d'habitude je continuerais à prendre un énorme plaisir avec vos superbes commentaires!! **

**THANK YOU! **

**La suite dans pas longtemps! Promis! DATTEBAYO!!**


	24. L'espoir renaît de ses cendres

**Épisode 22: L'espoir renaît de ses cendres...pour longtemps?**

-Comment se passent les choses de votre côté?

-Quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer le village caché de la pluie. Nous soupçonnons qu'un ninja de Konoha se trouve derrière tout ça. Konan a déjà déployé ses techniques afin de le localiser au plus vite. Est-ce que je devrais m'en débarrasser une fois trouvé?

Madara hésita.

-Mm. Il vaut mieux, oui. Ça fera ça en moins. Mais fais attention, Pein. Si ce ninja a réussi à infiltrer le village c'est qu'il doit être plutôt puissant. Ne le prenez pas à la légère.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter seigneur, répondit Konan avec assurance. Pein est invincible. Dès que je l'aurais trouvé, il le tuera.

-Très bien, acquiesça Madara. Alors après ça vous vous occuperez de Rokubi. Il ne nous reste plus que trois Bijuus à récupérer: Rokubi, Hachibi et Kyûbi. Lorsque nous les aurons tous, nous pourrons enfin mettre notre plan à exécution.

Pein et Konan opinèrent du chef à l'unisson.

Ce matin ils avaient répondu à l'appel de leur maître et s'étaient dirigé en haut d'une tour afin de s'entretenir avec lui discrètement. Madara n'était présent que par projection astrale. Il se trouvait en réalité bien loin de là, aux alentours de Konoha. Pourtant son enthousiasme emplissait l'air humide avec une force matérielle presque palpable, comme s'il se trouvait sur place. En effet, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient s'imaginer son sourire carnassier sous son masque en spirale. Et ils partageaient eux aussi cet optimisme. Le moment d'agir approchait...

-Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles. Restez vigilants.

La silhouette obscure de Madara disparut sur ces mots. Pein et Konan restèrent sur place, regardant le paysage grisâtre des bâtiments hauts et froids du village, jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de papier replié frôle la joue de la jeune femme. L'objet intégra sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout manquant de son anatomie. De la même façon, d'autres bouts de papier voltigeants s'adaptèrent à son corps comme si elle n'était qu'un puzzle parcheminé. Lorsque le dernier repli eut pris sa place sur sa peau, elle se tourna vers Pain, les yeux brillants.

-Je l'ai trouvé.

* * *

-Où étais tu passé?!

-Oh! S'exclama Tobi avec joie. Je vous ai manqué senpai?

-Tsk! Ne t'approche pas de moi, hum!

Tobi bouda et s'assit sur le siège en face de Deidara.

-J'avais une envie pressante, s'expliqua t-il en tapant le sol du bout de sa chaussure. Rien de particulièrement intéressant. Mais vous auriez pu venir avec moi là derrière si c'était ce que vous vouliez, Deidara sama...

Deidara étrécit ses yeux avec méfiance.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, figure toi. Je sais que tu me cache beaucoup de choses, hum. Mais tes efforts sont inutiles. Je vais finir par percer ton secret,_ « Tobi »_! Alors inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi. Je découvrirai qui tu es en réalité, hum.

Tobi eut un petit gloussement amusé qui exaspéra Deidara au plus haut point. Rageur, il attrapa un morceau de viande avec ses battons de bois et le porta à sa bouche pour le mâcher avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Enfin il avait pu rassasier sa faim de loup avec un repas digne de ce nom! Un bon plat chaud lui avait fait un bien impressionnant après toutes ces privations!

Ils se trouvaient dans le restaurant d'une petite maisonnette en lisière de forêt. C'était une auberge modeste réservée aux voyageurs exténués qui voulaient s'y restaurer. Et en effet Tobi et Deidara correspondaient bien à ce genre de clients. Ils avaient parcouru une longue distance en très peu de temps laissant le village de Konoha loin derrière eux. Ils étaient fatigués après ce long trajet mais au moins les forces déployées du village mettraient longtemps avant de les rattraper. Ils prendraient donc leur temps pour se reposer convenablement. Notamment, Deidara avait remarqué la source d'eau chaude qui se trouvait près de cet endroit. Il comptait bien prendre un bon bain et se défaire de cette crasse puante qui l'envahissait à cause de cet incapable de Ibiki qui lui avait privé de son hygiène personnelle. Ça aussi il le paierait très cher...hum!

Deidara finit son bol de riz et se frotta le ventre plein avec délectation.

-Bon, fit-il en soupirant. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me mettre au courant de certaines petites choses.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir senpai? S'étonna Tobi.

-D'abord je voudrais comprendre pourquoi _il_ nous accompagne, hum. Il est censé être de quel côté au juste?

Madara sourit sous son masque. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête, insouciant.

-Pour l'instant, du notre, répondit-il simplement.

-Et pourquoi?

-Disons qu'on partage certaines aspirations communes.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça?!

-Ça veut dire qu'il nous aidera à détruire Konoha tant que ça l'arrange.

Deidara s'étrangla avec les derniers grains de riz restants dans sa bouche. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment en alertant la vieille dame qui les avait accueilli à l'auberge. Elle lui apporta gentiment un verre d'eau fraîche. Deidara l'avala d'un trait en haletant fébrilement.

-Voilà! Sourit la femme grisonnante en lui tapotant le dos. Vous devriez faire plus attention jeune homme! Évitez de parler la bouche pleine! Vous allez vous esquinter la gorge!

Deidara la repoussa sèchement de la main. Il s'adressa à Tobi sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-Qui a dit que j'avais ne serait-ce que l'intention de participer à une chose pareille?!! L'interrogea t-il en s'inclinant vers lui.

Madara haussa les sourcils. _« Moi »_ avait-il envie de répondre. Mais il devrait jouer le jeu s'il voulait s'amuser un peu avec Deidara....Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers la vieille femme indignée en joignant les mains avec remord.

-Excusez le Madame! Dit-il de sa voix innocente. Et merci d'avoir aidé mon senpai! C'est vrai qu'il est imprudent de parler la bouche pleine! J'essaierais de le lui rappeler la prochaine fois!

-Ah! Voilà un jeune homme bien poli! Sourit la femme, enchantée. Tiens! Prends ce bonbon! Mais fais attention! Ne l'avale pas trop vite!

Tobi accepta la gourmandise en lançant un petit cri joyeux.

Deidara le regarda faire son idiot, agacé. Maintenant qu'il savait que Tobi n'était pas celui qu'il voulait paraître, son attitude enfantine lui paraissait encore plus ridicule et haïssable. Il se foutait du monde avec ses airs de « gentil garçon » et son apparente incompétence! En réalité c'était quelqu'un d'important, Deidara le sentait bien. Et il souhaitait lui faire payer son manque de respect permanent à son égard. Mais il préférait ne pas s'opposer à lui pour le moment. Il ne s'était pas encore remis du frisson qui l'avait parcouru l'autre nuit à Konoha...Non. Il attendrait le moment opportun...

-Mettons que je me joigne à ce projet, commença Deidara en plissant les yeux. En quoi consisterait-il réellement?

-Et bien nous raserons, anéantirons, achèverons et exploserons complètement le village caché de la feuille.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Soudain « Tobi » ne riait plus tellement. Le bonbon à la bouche, il restait mains jointes dans une pose beaucoup moins décontractée qu'auparavant.

-C'est un plan assez suicidaire, tu ne crois pas? J'ai moi aussi une dent personnelle contre Konoha alors je suis plus que partant pour m'en prendre à eux. Mais aller jusqu'à les attaquer sur leur propre territoire, le visage découvert, est une autre affaire, hum. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit du village le plus puissant des pays ninjas. Jusqu'à présent il est resté imprenable.

-C'est justement pour ça que la collaboration du petit Sasuke nous sera d'une aide précieuse, senpai.

-A ce propos, je voulais te parler...« Tobi ». En privé.

Tobi et Deidara se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître à leur côté. Deidara sursauta violemment tandis que le sourire pervers de Madara s'étirait davantage. Ce garçon avait une vitesse hallucinante. Madara ne l'avait presque pas vu arriver. Presque, car rien ne pouvait échapper à son sharingan absolu.

-Bien sûr Sasuke!

Tobi se leva en sautillant. Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire sur son comportement ridicule. A l'évidence Madara ne tenait pas à révéler sa véritable identité à Deidara. Peut être ne lui faisait-il pas confiance. Et Sasuke encore moins. Ce Deidara ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se retourna à moitié alors que lui et Madara s'éloignaient lentement vers la porte.

-Je voulais simplement te dire que je n'aime pas les secrets, dit Deidara en étirant son bras. Alors toi et « _Tobi_ » vous devriez arrêter vos cachoteries. Ça n'apportera rien de bon.

-Est-ce une menace? Siffla Sasuke, hostile.

-Plutôt un conseil d'ami. Après tout nous allons travailler ensemble maintenant, hum!

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, dubitatif. Il ne répondit même pas et reprit son chemin avec indifférence. Tobi lui emboîta le pas en faisant un dernier adieux énergique de la main à Deidara.

-A tout de suite senpai!

_Mouais..._, pensa Deidara avec ennui. _Prends tout ton temps et fous moi la __paix un peu espèce de taré, hum!_

Deidara se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre entrée de l'auberge, prenant la direction des bains. Au passage, la vieille dame lui décocha un regard réprobateur en essuyant la vaisselle avec son tablier. Deidara lui sourit avec insolence.

_Ce gamin ressemble incroyablement à Itachi_, se dit-il en marchant tranquillement sur le petit chemin de terre. _La même froideur, la même puissance...Humpf! Un véritable clone! Comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez avec l'original! Avec lui qui me fusille du regard et l'autre qui me tourmente avec sa double personnalité, je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge...Et littéralement en plus! On dirait que mes deux nouveaux compagnons ne vont pas me faciliter les choses, hum._

Il trouva bientôt le bain chaud et s'y installa avec régal.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Madara se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un chêne immense.

-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance? Le questionna Sasuke.

-A Deidara? Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je le met juste à l'épreuve. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il possède des capacités intéressantes, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai libéré. Il pourrait s'avérer être utile.

-Mm.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe, Sasuke?

Sasuke parut hésiter. Il pianota distraitement de ses doigts fins sur le tronc du chêne. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur son visage pâle, son manteau sombre dessinait élégamment les contours de ses épaules, et son épée imbattable restait bien rangée dans l'étui à sa hanche. Tout paraissait normal.

Pourtant, Madara captait sa nervosité, son indécision. L'esprit de Sasuke restait troublé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Un halo indéfini l'enveloppait curieusement. Des pensées chaotiques et contradictoires semblaient venir embrouiller ses idées. Durant le voyage, Madara avait déjà remarqué sa mauvaise humeur, son mutisme anormal et son regard éperdu. Mais il n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, croyant que cette petite crise d'adolescent passerait rapidement. Pourtant la chose empirait. Et maintenant Madara s'interrogeait vraiment sur l'identité de la personne à qui le jeune homme avait rendu visite à Konoha pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il avait une petite idée, bien sûr. Mais il espérait se tromper. Il espérait que ce trouble soudain du jeune homme ne viendrait pas gâcher son plan.

-Oui, en effet, répondit finalement Sasuke. C'est au sujet de...Naruto.

* * *

-Salut Naruto! Comment tu vas mon pote?

-Oh. Salut, Kiba.

Naruto parla d'une voix si faible que même l'oreille fine de Kiba peina à capter ce son. Il le regarda d'un œil surpris. Naruto restait assis sur l'herbe mouillée au bord du petit courant d'eau, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés, sans rien faire. Kiba lui trouva un teint plutôt pâlot. Mais ce n'était pas la seule caractéristique frappante de son port: ses yeux rouges mis clos témoignaient de sa fatigue et de sa tristesse, et son regard indifférent avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Même ses cheveux habituellement dressés n'importe comment sur sa tête paraissaient aplatis, dénués de leur vitalité lumineuse.

-Que je suis bête! Se souvint Kiba en tapant son front de sa paume ouverte. Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien! J'ai appris pour Sasuke.

Naruto se replia encore plus sur lui même.

Akamaru gémit doucement en venant caresser de son museau humide le visage figé du jeune blond. C'était sa façon canine d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Naruto eut un petit rire puis il se mit à gratter généreusement l'énorme chien blanc derrière les oreilles et sous la gorge. Akamaru en fut tout satisfait. Il laissa pendre sa langue baveuse sur le côté de sa gueule entrouverte. Ces zones sensibles sur sa peau restaient constamment hors de sa portée lorsqu'il faisait sa toilette, malgré tous ses efforts acrobatiques! Heureusement que des gens comme Naruto l'avaient compris et qu'ils soulageaient sa démangeaison de temps à autres!

Lorsque les caresses cessèrent, Akamaru lui lécha le visage avec gratitude et il tira sur sa manche orange pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il avait repéré un bon bâton pas loin de là. Naruto pourrait s'amuser à le lui lancer! Après tout, il avait toujours été un très bon partenaire de jeu! Naruto débordait tellement d'énergie que c'était une véritable partie de plaisir que de s'amuser avec lui!

Mais cette fois Naruto ne bougea pas.

-Désolé, Akamaru. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aujourd'hui.

Le grand chien rabaissa ses oreilles et sa queue, déçu. Kiba lui tapota le dos, apaisant. Puis il prit place auprès de Naruto en face de la rivière.

Akamaru se remit vite de son chagrin en découvrant un poisson écarlate à la surface de l'eau cristalline. Il aboya puissamment en suivant avec intérêt les ondulations du poisson coloré. Ensuite il entreprit de l'attraper entre ses pattes poilues. Pourtant le poisson, malin, lui échappait sans cesse en palettant et en se tordant comme un diable. Akamaru s'énerva de plus en plus avec son propre jeu. Il se mit bientôt à grogner, mécontent.

Naruto et Kiba le regardèrent faire en silence, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Akamaru avait encore l'esprit joueur d'un petit chiot malgré sa taille imposante. Naruto surtout s'étonnait encore de sa poussée de croissance incroyable. Maintenant c'était Akamaru qui portait Kiba sur son dos et non plus l'inverse. Enfant, Kiba tenait toujours le petit chien sur sa tête ou dans son manteau à fourrure, blotti contre lui comme une peluche affectueuse.

Les choses avaient tellement changé en trois ans!

-Naruto? Tu te rappelle la fois où on s'est battu toi et moi lors de l'examen de Chunin?

-Ah...oui. Je t'ai mis une bonne raclée ce jour là.

Naruto eut un sourire nostalgique. Kiba fit la moue.

-Ouais bon! Se défendit Kiba. C'était pas aussi spectaculaire que ça non plus! T'exagère un peu là!

-Oh que non. Tu faisais moins ton fort après que je me soit occupé de ton cas...

-Bon ça va!! Le coupa Kiba, irrité. C'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler! Tu te rappelle que durant le combat je t'ai lâché un tas d'accusations désagréables? Comme quand je t'ai dit qu'un boulet comme toi ne pourrais jamais devenir Hokage, ou que tu ne méritais même pas le titre de ninja?

Naruto hocha la tête, le regard vague. Il se souvenait en effet du mépris avec lequel Kiba l'avait traité ce jour là. Et il n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un perdant aux yeux de ses compagnons. Tous avaient prédit son échec aux examens largement à l'avance. Et c'était naturel étant donné qu'il avait toujours était le plus mauvais à l'école de ninjas. Mais Naruto avait appris à persévérer malgré les critiques. Finalement, leurs préjugés malfondés l'avaient aidé à progresser.

-Et bien j'aimerais retirer tous ces mots maintenant, continua Kiba. Tu m'as beaucoup surpris ce jour là. Je croyais que ce combat serait facile mais tu m'as prouvé que j'étais dans le tord. Je t'avais sous estimé. De même que la plupart des ninjas qui participaient aux examens. Et là tu nous a tous démontré que tu étais capable de quelque chose. Que tu n'étais pas prêt à abandonner. En fait tu nous as bien cloué le bec!

Naruto cligna des yeux en regardant le visage souriant de son ami avec étonnement.

-Tu as gagné mon respect ce jour là Naruto, affirma Kiba. Tu disais être prêt à tout pour être reconnu par le village et j'en suis resté impressionné. Avant ça je ne pensais même pas que tu savais te servir de ton cerveau correctement! Je te voyais vraiment comme un nase! Mais tu as tenu parole lorsque en finale tu as battu Neji, le ninja le plus doué de notre génération. Une fois de plus je t'ai vu t'efforcer au maximum, aller jusqu'au bout de tes rêves sans hésiter. Et je t'ai trouvé très courageux. Je n'ai pas été le seul. Tu as carrément réussi à faire changer la vision des choses de Neji ainsi que plus tard celle de Gaara! Ce garçon fou et assassin a été lui aussi chamboulé par cette force de volonté qui émanait de toi. Tu as laissé une empreinte sur sa vie qui l'a radicalement fait changer. Tu es devenu un exemple à suivre pour lui. Et regarde le maintenant! Il es devenu ni plus ni moins que Kazekage!

-Où veux tu en venir, Kiba?

Le jeune brun laissa ses dents pointues à vue d'œil en souriant largement. Ses cheveux en épis s'agitèrent avec brise du matin.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas, Naruto? Humpf! Il y a au moins un truc qui n'a pas changé chez toi: t'es toujours aussi lent à la détente, mon vieux! Hahaha!!

-Ha ha, fit Naruto en étrécissant les yeux.

-Non. Sérieusement. Il m'est arrivé de douter de toi quand on était enfants, Naruto, je dois l'avouer. Les gens t'évitaient et même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je faisais comme eux. Mais avec le temps j'ai pris conscience de ta force. Tu as toujours eut une influence incroyable sur les gens qui t'entouraient. Et puis, tu possède cet entêtement, ce courage persistant qui t'empêche de baisser les bras. Peu importe le défis auquel tu sois confronté, peu importe le degré de difficulté! Tu n'accepte jamais un échec comme résultat! Par exemple, pour Sasuke. Tout ce temps, après tous ces malheurs et toutes ces trahisons, et même maintenant qu'il a décidé de détruire tous ce que tu aime; je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas encore capitulé. Je suis convaincu que tu essaiera à nouveau de l'aider même si c'est voué à l'échec. Parce que tu as fait la promesse de le sauver, parce que tu es têtu comme une mûle, mais surtout parce que jamais de la vie tu n'abandonnerai un ami. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto. Je te connais depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et même si des fois j'aimerais que tu sois peut être un peu moins vif, irréfléchi ou imprudent, en fait...je t'admire. Je crois sincèrement que Sasuke à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et j'espère qu'il s'en rendra bientôt compte lui aussi.

Une larme émue glissa sur la joue de Naruto. Le jeune blond resta bouche bée. Kiba lui cligna un œil complice.

-Je sais aussi que tu feras un Hokage de première, mon pote! Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, crois moi! Il suffit de te regarder attentivement pour savoir que tu es prédestiné à ce poste. C'est des gens comme toi qui entraînent les foules, qui gouvernent les peuples. Tu es né pour ça! Les gens auront toujours foi en quelqu'un de juste et d'honnête comme toi. Du moins, tu peux compter sur notre vote inconditionnel à Akamaru et à moi! Nous gardons foi en toi. Alors ne laisse pas tomber, Naruto. Reste fidèle à toi même. Vas jusqu'au bout. Bats toi sans arrêt! Et surtout ne t'assois pas là à rien faire alors qu'il nous reste tout un monde à explorer, pleins d'aventures à vivre et pleins de bols de ramens à partager! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais nous devons tous nous serrer les coudes, Naruto. On a pas de temps pour la déprime!

Naruto resta un long moment à observer l'expression joyeuse qu'affichait Kiba. Les aboiements compulsifs de Akamaru le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le chien le regardait de ses yeux intelligents, l'animant lui aussi à se reprendre.

La foi se ralluma comme un brasero dans son ventre. Cet espoir ravivé fit fuir les ombres qui envahissait son cœur depuis quelques temps. Il eut envie d'y croire. Il s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée.

_Les miracles ne sont possibles que si on possède la force d'y croire,_ se dit-il.

Naruto secoua la tête et sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main.

-Tu as raison Kiba! Confirma t-il en se levant d'un bond énergique. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps! Il faut que j'agisse! Et tout de suite! Ne jamais abandonner! C'est la leçon primordiale que m'a enseigné l'Ermite pervers! Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire! Merci beaucoup, Kiba, Akamaru! A la prochaine les amis!

Naruto s'éloigna en courant, vif comme l'éclair. La fatigue et la peine s'étaient complètement effacé de son visage nouvellement rayonnant et motivé. Kiba et Akamaru le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin.

-Humpf! Ce Naruto alors! Je suis content qu'il aille mieux! Mais bon...J'espère seulement qu'il ne fera aucune bêtise! Il est capable de tout ce mec! Qu'est-ce tu en pense toi, Akamaru?

Le chien lui aboya en guise de réponse.

-T'as raison, soupira Kiba en rajustant convenablement son bandeau sur son front. Il ne va pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il va encore déclencher une catastrophe...Alors espérons que ce ne sera rien de trop grave au moins!

Akamaru soupira lui aussi à l'image de son jeune maître. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que l'enthousiasme de Naruto l'avait déjà mis dans le pétrin plus d'une fois. Il allait encore sûrement faire une des siennes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré le ninja le plus imprévisible du village! Mais bon. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimaient ce bon vieux Naruto!

* * *

Hinata frappa à nouveau à la porte. Rougissante, elle tint solidement son panier en paille entre ses mains en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Elle s'étonnait encore de sa propre témérité. Quelques heures plus tôt seulement elle se serrait cru incapable d'oser venir jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout!

-Naruto-kun? Fit-elle timidement. Tu es là?

Personne ne répondit. Hinata tenta une dernière fois de taper avec véhémence sur la porte. Toujours rien.

Elle fut profondément déçue. Tête baissée, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Naruto en tenant son panier empli sur son épaule. Ce matin elle avait préparé un bon lot de gâteaux au chocolat pour Naruto. Il était très triste depuis quelque temps et elle avait espéré pouvoir lui remonter le moral avec ces pâtisseries sucrées, cuisinées avec dévouement et délicatesse.

Ensuite, elle s'était empressé de les lui apporter chez lui. Mais apparemment Naruto n'était pas à la maison. Elle fit donc le tour du village en le cherchant au terrain d'entraînement, chez Ichiraku, dans la tour du Hokage, près de la pierre commémorative, aux alentours des sources d'eau chaude, à l'école de ninjas...Anxieuse, elle fit même un détour vers l'hôpital du village. Peut être que Naruto s'était blessé à force de s'entraîner autant!

En route, elle rencontra Sakura qui se dirigeait elle aussi à l'hôpital pour se proposer comme infirmière. Elle avait l'air assez distraite. Hinata se dit tristement que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle non plus de savoir que son ancien équipier voulait s'en prendre au village. Pauvre Sakura!

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda t-elle de sa voix douce, compatissante. Tu sais, si tu as envie de parler...tu peux compter sur moi, Sakura-chan. Je t'aiderai de mon mieux.

-C'est gentil Hinata, répondit Sakura avec reconnaissance. Mais je préfère m'occuper l'esprit en soignant les malades. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être complètement inutile...

Hinata fut peinée par son regard abattu. Sakura se força à sourire, ne voulant pas l'importuner avec son malheur.

-Hum! Ça sent bon! Remarqua t-elle en changeant de sujet de conversation. C'est toi qui a préparé ces biscuits?

-Oui..., acquiesça timidement Hinata. Tu veux goûter?

-Bien sûr!

Sakura dégusta avec extase la saveur chocolatée et caramélisée de la pâte pralinée. Souriante, elle félicita Hinata de sa prouesse culinaire.

-C'est super bon, Hinata! Tu l'apporte à quelqu'un à l'hôpital? A Kurenai sensei peut être?

Hinata devint cramoisi et fixa ses yeux blancs sur le bout de ses pieds serrés. Sakura tomba soudain dans le compte. Ah! Alors ces gourmandises étaient pour lui! Évidemment...

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Naruto va adorer, chuchota t-elle.

Hinata rougit encore plus, prenant un teint écarlate. Elle se tordit les doigts nerveusement.

-J'...J'espère bien..., tituba t-elle avec gêne. Mais..Mais...En fait...Je...Je...ne le trouve nulle part...Sakura-chan...Tu...Tu ne l'aurais pas vu...par...par hasard?

Sakura fit non de la tête.

-Tu as regardé au terrain d'entraînement? Il y passe beaucoup de temps dernièrement.

-Oui, j'ai regardé. Ainsi qu'un peu partout dans le village. Mais je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Même en utilisant mon Byakugan.

-Oh. Bizarre. Attends, je vais t'aider à le chercher. J'ai un truc à lui dire moi aussi.

-Mais...Et l'hôpital?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi en ce moment. Il y a peu de malades et les ninjas attaqués l'autre soir ont tous décédé sur le champs. Alors l'hôpital est plutôt vide depuis quelques temps. En fait je suis venu en sachant que je n'aurais rien à faire. Je voulais juste...Bah! Ce n'est pas important. Allons y!

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent les allées bondées de long en large en cherchant Naruto des yeux. Mais même à deux elles ne trouvèrent aucune trace de son passage.

-Sakura! Hinata! Youhou, les filles!

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent avec espoir sur la personne qui les interpellait. Mais elles furent visiblement déçues en trouvant Ino accrochée au bras de Sai derrière elles. Ils se promenaient souvent ensemble depuis quelques temps.

-Pourquoi vous tirez ces têtes? S'offusqua Ino. Si vous ne voulez pas nous voir on peut toujours continuer sans vous!

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Ino-chan! Se justifia Hinata avec empressement. C'est juste qu'on a cru que c'était peut être Naruto-kun...

-Hein?! S'étonna Ino. C'est quoi cette histoire?! Qu'est qui lui arrive à Naruto?

-Il a disparu, lui expliqua Sakura. Nous le cherchons depuis plusieurs heures mais personne n'a pu nous dire où il est pour l'instant.

-Mais c'est stupide! On vient tout juste de le voir nous!

-Quoi?! S'écria Hinata en lui attrapant le bras, hystérique. Naruto-kun?! Où ça?! Quand?!

Ino arqua les sourcils.

-Calme toi, Hinata! S'exclama t-elle en sentant les doigts tremblants de Hinata lui broyer le bras. Y a pas le feu! Il m'avait l'air parfaitement bien votre Naruto! Même_ trop_ bien!

-Oh...Excuse moi...Ino-chan, se pressa de dire Hinata en rougissant. Mais...c'est que...j'avais peur pour lui...Je...

-Comment ça _trop_ bien? L'interrompit Sakura.

-Ino dit ça parce qu'il avait l'air très en forme, répondit Sai en souriant. Il est passé en coup de vent en nous saluant rapidement il y a quelques heures de ça. Il devait être midi à peu près quand on l'a vu.

-Tu appelles ça « avoir l'air en forme »?! Répliqua Ino avec cynisme. Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça « être surexcité »! Il a failli me renverser cet idiot! Je te jure! J'attends avec impatience le jour où il va se calmer un peu ce garçon! C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être fatiguant des fois!

-Ne sois pas méchante Ino, la réproba Sai. C'était un accident. Naruto traverse une mauvaise période. C'est normal qu'il soit un peu agité.

-Oui, justement! « Un peu » suffirait largement! Et puis n'essaie pas de le défendre Sai! Son hyperactivité est un truc chronique! C'est évident!

_De toutes façons elle a toujours raison, _s'exaspéra Sai. _J'aurais dû écouter les conseils de Shikamaru l'autre fois...Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « caprices impossibles » et « crises de nerfs cycliques »..._

-Sai, l'appela Sakura. Est-ce qu'il vous as dit où il allait?

Sai posa un regard scrutateur sur la mine sérieuse de son équipière. Il connaissait ce regard. Sakura était en train d'envisager le pire. Sai devint grave lui aussi. Il essaya de se souvenir du moindre détail de sa rencontre fugace avec Naruto.

-Non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il avait l'air très pressé. Et...il portait un sac à dos assez large. Comme s'il comptait s'absenter pour un bon moment. Et puis il a pris la direction des grandes portes du village...

Sai écarquilla soudain ses yeux noirs. Tout ça ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Il échangea un regard horrifié avec Sakura.

-Oh non, s'exclama Sai. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il aurait fait ça!

-Si, affirma Sakura, les dents serrées. J'en suis sûre même.

-Merde! J'aurais dû m'en douter! Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-On doit vite en informer Maître Tsunade.

-Très bien.

Sai et Sakura se mirent en route vers la tour du Hokage sans plus attendre. Hinata et Ino échangèrent un regard incompréhensif. Elles n'avaient rien saisi de l'échange entre les deux ninjas. Par contre, elles avaient compris que l'affaire était urgente. Donc elles les suivirent de près en espérant pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Arrivés à destination, les quatre compagnons se pressèrent dans les couloirs étroits du bâtiment et Sakura s'apprêta à taper à la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de frapper.

Saisie, Sakura observa l'expression sinistre de son ancien professeur qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Kakashi ouvrit grand son œil brumeux en les trouvant tous là.

-Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, les salua t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Sakura eut froid dans le dos, craignant d'être arrivé trop tard. Hinata déglutit en sentant son cœur battre follement. Sai fronça les sourcils de plus belle, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Kakashi dans un état pareil. Quand à Ino, elle les dévisagea tous sans rien comprendre, contrariée.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toutes?!! Se plaignit-elle.

-Jiraya est mort, déclara Kakashi. Nous venons de l'apprendre à l'instant.

Les quatre ninjas se glacèrent sur place. Le panier que tenait Hinata tomba au sol, éparpillant les gourmandises qu'il contenait comme le sang d'une blessure.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à cette nouvelle funeste. Interdits, ils restèrent la bouche grande ouverte à regarder le jounin qui la leur avait annoncé. Puis ils entendirent dans leur mutisme le sanglot déchirant de Tsunade derrière lui. Kakashi ferma son œil en soupirant profondément et s'écarta quelques peu. La peine le vieillissait. Des plis se formaient au bord de son œil brouillé par les larmes.

_Oh non,_ se lamenta Sakura.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel la douleur de cette perte inattendue submergea entièrement leurs esprits incrédules. Les larmes du Hokage continuèrent à se verser tristement sur son bureau en bois verni. Shizune, les yeux mouillés, caressait doucement le dos de Tonton qui lui aussi reniflait son malheur. Yamato tenait son bras enroulé autour des épaules voutées de Shizune dans un geste d'affection. La peine avait aussi creusé des rides sur sa peau lisse.

Ainsi la vague écrasante de peine atteint les âmes des neufs êtres réunies. Aucun d'entre eux n'y échappa.

-J'allais justement chercher Naruto pour le lui dire, s'attrista Kakashi.

Ce prénom rappela à Sakura la raison de leur irruption dans la tour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce avec décision, les joues trempées par les larmes. Puis elle s'inclina devant sa Maîtresse en s'adressant à elle d'une voix douloureuse.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, Maître Tsunade, dit-elle avec sincérité. Mais j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tsunade releva son visage vers elle. Son expression suppliante à moitié dissimulée sous ses cheveux blonds défaits acheva d'émietter le cœur de la jeune ninja. Sakura eut du mal à contenir ses émotions en voyant une femme au caractère de pierre comme Tsunade s'écrouler sous son malheur. La solitude l'enrobait comme un manteau invisible.

Sakura faillit ne pas trouver le courage pour lui annoncer les faits, ne tenant pas à empirer sa tristesse. Cependant, elle savait que le devoir d'un ninja devait passer en toutes circonstance au devant de ses sentiments, aussi douloureux qu'ils soient.

Elle respira donc un grand coup et parla d'une voix ferme.

-Naruto est parti. Et je crois savoir où il se trouve. Nous devons faire vite. Il court un très grave danger!

**Oh non! c'est trop triste pour Jiraya!! :( j'ai pleuré affreusement avec le morceau où Jiraya meurt!! Je l'aimais bcp moi l'ermite pas nette! **

**Mais où est passé Naruto?! Que feront nos amis à Konoha pour le retrouver?! Et que voulais dire Sasuke au sujet de Naruto?! **

**Réponse dans pas longtemps! ;)**

_**J'ai enfin eut mes vacances! Alors je compte en profiter pour écrire à longueur de journées! Comme toujours j'attendrais vos impressions avec impatience :) Bisous!**_


	25. Face à face

**Épisode 23: Face à face**

-J'ai déjà déployé une équipe spéciale à la poursuite de Deidara composée par Shikamaru, Chouji, Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino et Anko. C'était le groupe le mieux adapté à cette situation d'urgence. Et dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer beaucoup plus de nos ninjas à l'extérieur. Le village risque d'être attaqué à n'importe quel moment. Il faut que nos forces soient disponibles!

Tsunade se leva, les sourcils profondément froncés. Elle retourna la situation dans sa tête, cherchant la meilleure solution.

Ses yeux luisaient encore des larmes amères qu'elle venait de verser. Mais elle garda son sang froid en faisant honneur à l'importance de son poste. Un Hokage devait faire preuve de force et de détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affaler sur son malheur. La responsabilité de son village reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. Elle devrait donc agir en conséquence.

Elle se posta devant le mur vitré derrière son bureau, regardant les habitants de Konoha se promener et continuer à vivre sans se douter du danger qui les menaçait tous. Si l'Akatsuki attrapait Naruto...Tsunade repoussa cette idée sinistre. Cette possibilité n'était pas même envisageable! Elle avait déjà perdu un être cher aujourd'hui. Elle n'en perdrait pas deux! C'était absolument hors de question!!

Elle se retourna et parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

-Trois d'entre vous se joindrons en tant que renfort à notre équipe de pistage et la mènerons à l'endroit où se dirige Naruto.

Sakura s'avança d'un pas, les poings serrés.

-J'y vais!

Sai l'imita.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors je vous amènerai là-bas tous les deux, se proposa Kakashi. Je m'y suis déjà rendu il y a trois ans de cela. Je connais la zone.

Tsunade fit la moue, prise d'indécision. Elle rongea nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

-Kakashi...Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée...Nous aurons certainement besoin de vous ici...

-Peut être, concéda Kakashi. Mais j'estime que la sécurité de Naruto est elle aussi très importante. Je n'abandonnerai pas un de mes élèves.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande de faire!! Sursauta Tsunade. Bien sûr que Naruto est important!! Mais la défense du village est essentielle!! Je suis censée m'inquiéter pour la totalité de ses habitants, Kakashi! Et pas uniquement pour Naruto! Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que si je pouvais je quitterai cette tour pour aller à sa rescousse moi même?!! Vous ne pensez pas que je ferais l'impossible pour l'aider?!! J'aime ce gamin!! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir!! Cet idiot est la seule chose qui me reste de Jiraya!!

Sa voix se brisa. Elle serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Shizune, elle, ne put retenir un sanglot en voyant son amie dans un si piteux état. Le bras de Yamato se resserra autour de ses épaules, protecteur. Tonton couina faiblement.

Mais Tsunade se reprit. Elle renifla.

-Quelqu'un d'autre occupera votre poste dans cette mission Kakashi, commença t-elle d'une voix rauque. Yamato, vous...

-Ex...ex...excusez moi, Maî...maî...maître Hokage.

Tsunade se tourna vers Hinata, prise à court. Les joues en feu, la jeune ninja s'avança auprès de Sakura et leva vers elle un regard déterminé.

-Je souhaiterai me joindre à ce groupe, Maître Hokage! Si vous me le permettez je pense que mon byakugan pourrait être utile dans cette mission. Je ferais de mon mieux pour retrouver Naruto-kun! Je vous le promet Kakashi sensei!

Sakura fut envahie par un élan de gratitude. Elle savait bien que Hinata s'efforcerait de tout son cœur pour l'aider à trouver Naruto. Et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Tsunade et Kakashi restèrent bouches bées. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à cette manifestation de sa part. Mais maintenant qu'ils l'envisageaient, ils se rendaient compte à quel point Hinata était un bon choix. Son don héréditaire et sa volonté de fer seraient indispensables au rôle qu'elle interprèterait dans ce périlleux scénario. Ils savaient bien que la jeune fille y mettrait tout son dévouement. Après tout, son enclin pour Naruto n'était un secret pour personne...Sauf pour lui peut-être...

-Parfait! Se réjouit Tsunade. Sakura, Sai, Hinata! Vous rejoindrez l'autre unité sur place et vous partirez au plus vite à la recherche de Naruto! Soyez prudents! Et...ramenez-le nous sain et sauf...

-OUI! Firent les trois ninjas à l'unisson.

-Je compte sur vous trois! Renchérit Kakashi.

Les trois Chunin acquiescèrent fermement et s'éclipsèrent sur ces derniers mots d'encouragement. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre!

Ino resta figée. Tous ces événements allaient trop vite pour elle. Voilà que la majorité de ses amis s'avançaient tout droit vers la gueule du loup, prêts à affronter le danger, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait que rester sur place, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Quelle imbécile! Elle serra les dents.

-Maître Tsunade! Laissez moi les accompagner s'il vous plaît! Moi aussi je veux aider!

Tsunade lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Non, Ino. Nous aurons besoin de toi ici. Maintenant que Sakura est parti ton poste de ninja médecin sera encore plus éprouvant en cas d'attaque. Sakura et toi vous êtes deux de mes meilleures élèves en cette matière. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous envoyer toutes les deux en même temps. Shizune aura sans doute besoin de ton soutient médical.

Ino lança un regard mortifié à Shizune, qui hocha la tête face aux sages propos de Tsunade.

-Elle a raison, Ino. Tu dois rester. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis. Ils sont forts. Ils s'en sortiront.

-Je l'espère, soupira Ino.

* * *

_J'arrive Sasuke! Attends moi!_

Naruto couru. Couru. Et couru encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un tambour assourdissant. Ses poumons brûlaient de fatigue. Ils ne sentait même plus ses jambes, qui continuaient d'avancer au delà de tout contrôle. En effet, l'aspiration de son âme était si pressante qu'elle transvasait dans son corps une puissance imparable. Le faisant avancer tel un automate à moteur. Mais dans son cas, son seul et unique carburant était l'espoir.

_J'arrive!_

Combien de temps avait-il passé à courir ainsi? Il ne le savait pas. Le temps passait inexorablement. Les grains de sable tombaient un à un au fond du sablier de l'univers. Le soleil et la lune se succédaient à tour de rôle au dessus de sa tête fixée vers l'avant.

_Ne jamais abandonner!_

Son ventre avait cessé de gargouiller depuis quelques heures. Naruto avait rapidement attrapé une boulette de riz compacte dans son sac à dos sans même s'arrêter pour la savourer.

_Je te sauverai!_

Combien de chemin avait-il encore à parcourir? Plus beaucoup. Humpf. Cette fois ce serait au tour de Sasuke de choisir. Parce que Naruto, lui, possédait déjà la réponse. Il sauverait Sasuke et il protègerait le village! La défaite était intolérable! Il rendrait hommage au nindô que lui avait transmis l'Ermite pervers! Jamais il ne baisserait les bras!!

_Jamais!_

Encore une nuit, encore un jour.

La tension de ses muscles insensibles devenait insupportable. Naruto puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie, à bout de forces. Il devait continuer! Ne pas s'arrêter!

Un halo rougeoyant se forma lentement autour de son corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme celles d'un félin. Ses cheveux s'ébouriffèrent sur sa tête. Le bout arrondi de ses dents s'aiguisa en leurs donnant l'apparence de crocs. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Sa respiration devint un grognement sourd.

_Le manteau du Démon Renard!_ S'horrifia Naruto en freinant son allure.

Il tenta d'amenuiser les transformations de son corps en y opposant une résistance résolue.

_Tu as besoin de moi Naruto,_ sourit une voix lugubre dans sa tête._Tu le sais parfaitement. Accepte la force que je t'offre. C'est la seule façon de pouvoir tous les aider. Sans moi, tu échoueras._

_NON!! Je ne veux pas de ton chakra! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai blessé Sakura l'autre fois...Plus jamais je ne recourrais à ton aide! Alors reste tranquille dans ta prison!_

Naruto se retrouva soudain dans une sorte de caverne sombre. Affolé, il regarda tout autour de lui sans rien voir. Mais bientôt deux raies immenses de lumière pourpre s'entrouvrirent face à lui. Elles le dominaient de toute leur taille tels deux phares incandescents.

-Kyubi! Bégaya Naruto en reconnaissant le regard terrifiant du renard à neuf queues.

Un large sourire fendit le visage roux du démon. Ses yeux injectés de sang fixaient Naruto avec intensité, comme s'il désirait plus que tout pouvoir le broyer entre ses mâchoires gigantesques. Heureusement, les barreaux solides de l'âme du jeune ninja frappées du sceau scellant du quatrième Hokage, le protégeaient de ses intentions maléfiques. Grâce à ça, Naruto ne pouvait être envahi par la volonté frivole du Bijuu.

Néanmoins, Kyubi prenait de plus en plus de terrain dans sa tête. Jiraya avait déjà expliqué à Naruto qu'il s'agissait là d'une conséquence dû à l'affaiblissement progressif du sceau. La force du démon s'accroitrait avec le temps au fur et à mesure que le sceau faiblirait. Ce n'était pas une perspective très optimiste...Surtout en sachant que dès que Kyubi prendrait le dessus, Naruto disparaîtrait à jamais...

Naruto rendit un regard autoritaire aux yeux moqueurs du renard.

Il aurait du temps de s'inquiéter pour ça plus tard. Pour l'instant sa priorité était Sasuke. Alors il remettrait Kyubi à sa place maintenant qu'il avait encore l'avantage.

-Tu peux te garder ton chakra immonde! Lui cracha t-il avec répulsion. Je n'utiliserai pas un pouvoir qui a causé la souffrance d'une amie! J'y arriverais tout seul!

-Rassure moi Naruto, persiffla le démon d'un ton péremptoire. Tu ne crois pas vraiment à ce que tu dis, n'est ce pas?

Naruto serra les dents.

-Petit. Nous partageons tous les deux ce corps insignifiant. Alors si par malheur tu venais à mourir, tu m'entrainerais à ta suite. Chose très embêtante...Nous partageons le même destin, Naruto. C'est pour cela que je t'offre ma puissance. Tu sais tout comme moi que Sasuke est un adversaire redoutable. Son âme est noire. Les ténèbres de ses yeux sont encore plus dangereuses que mon chakra. Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu te mets en travers de son chemin. Il te l'a déjà avoué. Et il n'est pas le seul. Cette organisation...L'Akatsuki...essaiera de s'emparer de moi. Et de toi par la même occasion. Alors soyons réalistes. Accepte ma force. C'est le seul moyen de leur tenir tête. Tu le sais. Même si tu te résiste à l'admettre, tu devras l'accepter tôt ou tard. De la même façon que tu devras te décider à tuer Sasuke un jour ou l'autre.

-Non!

-Oui. Les choses sont ainsi Naruto. Tu devras avoir le courage de les affronter. Ne voulais tu pas à tout prix sauvegarder la paix de ton village? Devenir son leader et le préserver du chaos et de la destruction? Et Sasuke. Ne représente t-il pas la pire des menaces pour Konoha? Tu refuse de choisir en croyant que la vie est un jeu. Tu agis en enfant en espérant que les choses seront plus faciles du simple fait de les imaginer ainsi. Mais sache que dans le monde réel ce n'est pas l'espoir qui régit l'ordre des choses, Naruto. Mais la force. Le cœur de Sasuke est hors de ta portée. Son sharingan représente un véritable danger, pour moi y compris. Alors ce n'est qu'en unissant nos forces qu'on aura une chance de l'abattre.

-Non...Je ne lui ferais pas de mal...Je vais le sauver...non le tuer...

-Penses y, Naruto. Tu t'en rendra compte lorsque le moment d'agir viendra. Je n'aurais qu'à patienter jusqu'à là...

Le décor obscur disparut peu à peu devant les yeux bleus de Naruto. La forêt, verte et humide, réapparut autour de lui. Son corps était redevenu normal. Il ne restait plus aucune trace du chakra de Kyubi. Mais seulement en surface...Le Démon était toujours tapis au fond de lui. A attendre avec impatience la moindre ouverture. Naruto déglutit. Il ne pouvait combattre à la fois des ennemis extérieurs et intérieurs! Surtout un être aussi puissant que Kyubi!

Pourtant ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent lorsque Naruto reconnu enfin l'endroit auquel il avait tant espéré se rendre.

L'eau miroitante chutait inlassablement aux pieds de deux immenses statues de pierre. Naruto leva le nez, suivant le tracé vertical décrit par la grande cascade. Les deux statues se tenaient face à face dans une position de combat entre ninjas. Naruto se demanda avec curiosité quelles personnes avaient pu inspirer cette œuvre majestueuse.

-Hashirama Senjû et Madara Uchiwa lors de leur ultime combat dans la Vallée de la Fin.

Naruto attrapa vivement un kunaï dans sa sacoche et le lança en direction de cette voix. Le kunai alla se planter sur le tronc épais d'un arbre en bordure de la cascade. Un homme s'y tenait assis avec désinvolture. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque l'arme lui passa à côté pour s'écraser un peu plus loin dans le bois.

-Mais je te connais! Se souvint Naruto en le signalant du doigt. Tu es le coéquipier de Deidara! Le lâche qui s'est enfuis du combat la dernière fois!

-Oh oh! Mais quelle sens de l'observation Naruto! Sourit gaiement Tobi. En plein dans le mille! C'est bien moi! Mais je ne suis pas seul.

Une ombre apparut derrière lui. Naruto faillit perdre l'équilibre tellement cette vision l'impressionna. Cette apparition avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Sasuke lui rendit un regard glacial.

-Comment a tu sût où me trouver, Naruto?

Sa voix sonnait dure, blessante. Aiguisée comme la lame d'une épée. Elle écrasa Naruto de sa froideur inhumaine.

-De la même façon que tu a sût que je viendrais, Sasuke.

Il y eut un silence. Le gazouillis permanent de la chute d'eau berça le long regard qu'ils échangèrent. Naruto s'efforçait de trouver dans ces yeux distants un écho du regard intime que Sasuke lui avait dédié quelques nuits en arrière. Mais il ne trouvait que du vide. Une indifférence totale recouvrant une haine démesurée.

-Que me veux tu? L'interrogea Sasuke.

-Je voulais...Je...

Les mots ne s'accordaient pas convenablement dans sa tête. En venant, il avait cru que les paroles se déverseraient naturellement de sa bouche. Mais voilà qu'il ne pouvait plus formuler une simple phrase.

Naruto prit quelque chose à l'intérieur de son sac, espérant que les gestes suffiraient à se faire comprendre.

Il tendit le bandeau frontal de Sasuke devant lui, l'incitant à le reprendre. Mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il le regarda, l'air vaguement contrarié.

Naruto se racla la gorge. Il réalisait tout à coup à quel point sa tentative était puérile. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Sasuke. Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter mais il faut quand même que j'essaye.

Il inspira à plein poumons. Sasuke continua à le fixer avec désintérêt.

-Reviens. Reviens à la maison. Repars à zéro. Avec moi. N'attaque pas le village. Abandonne ta vengeance. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à l'univers tout entier simplement parce que tu es malheureux! La seule façon d'apaiser ta souffrance est d'apprendre à pardonner. Pardonne le village pour la faute que tu lui impute, pardonne ton frère pour tout les crimes qu'il a commis, pardonne tes parents pour ne pas avoir pu être à tes côtés, pardonne moi pour ne pas avoir sût t'aider....Mais d'abord pardonne toi toi-même. Ne dirige pas vers l'extérieur la haine que tu voues à ta propre personne. Je sais que tu ne t'ai jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta famille, Sasuke. De ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort pour les protéger. Tu t'en veux énormément. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute Sasuke!

Naruto serra les poings, plantant douloureusement ses ongles dans ses paumes.

-Tu a toujours dis que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de perdre d'un jour à l'autre tous tes proches. Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne peux pas le comprendre parce que moi contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Je n'ai jamais connu l'ambiance d'un véritable foyer, les jeux partagés avec un frère au coin du feu, la soupe bien chaude préparée par une mère, les petites histoires avant de dormir lu par un père...Donc tu as raison sur ce point. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai connu la solitude, la peur, la haine. Tout comme toi j'en ai voulu à tout le monde. A mes parents que je n'avais pas connu, aux villageois qui m'évitaient comme si j'avais la peste, au monde entier pour son injustice, au destin lui même!

Naruto eut un soupir entrecoupé.

-J'aurais pu me perdre en chemin...J'aurais pu prendre la même voie erronée qu'avait prit Gaara au début. Mais...j'ai appris à pardonner lorsque des gens comme Iruka sensei sont apparut dans ma vie. D'abord lui, ensuite le troisième Hokage, et puis Konohamaru, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, L'ermite pervers, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, la vieille Tsunade...Ils m'ont tous prouvé qu'il existait un tas de choses justes pour lesquels ça valait la peine de se battre. Ils ont donné un sens à ma vie. J'ai commencé à vouloir former partie de cette grande famille qu'est Konoha. Moi, petit orphelin médiocre, je voulais partager cette fraternité qui unie les ninjas du village. J'ai même visé le rôle le plus haut de la pyramide. Celui de Hokage. Il me permettrait de fournir cet amour paternel dont je n'avais jamais eu la chance de jouir!

« Et puis...il y avait toi...Personne n'avait réussi à m'atteindre aussi loin dans mon cœur....Sasuke...Utilise le pardon. Je t'en supplie! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, mon ami.

Madara inclina la tête sur le côté, très intéressé par les paroles de Naruto. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la solidité des liens qui les unissaient Sasuke et lui. Humph. Il devrait les déraciner au plus vite avant que ces sentiments ne donnent jour à des fruits gênants...

Sasuke ferma ses yeux noirs. Il les rouvrit lentement, le regard serein. Il avait activé le sharingan à ses prunelles.

-Tu as terminé?

Naruto esquiva son regard écarlate avec précipitation.

-C'est à moi de parler maintenant. Je t'offre une dernière chance Naruto. Rejoins moi ou écarte toi de mon chemin. Parce que si tu t'oppose à moi, je te tuerai. Je vais me rendre à Konoha et je vais mettre à bas ton village chéri. Ils mourront tous. Je me chargerai de les achever le plus douloureusement possible afin qu'ils apportent en enfer le souvenir de mes yeux. Je récupèrerai l'honneur de ma famille en réduisant le village caché de la feuille en poussière. Je n'ai aucune envie de pardonner qui que se soit, Naruto. Et surtout pas Konoha.

Naruto fut pris de tournis. Le sol bougeait trop rapidement sous ses pieds. Une avalanche de peur et de malheur emportait son espoir loin de son cœur.

Il avait envie de hurler. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait du mal à rester debout. Il tint son crâne endolori entre ses mains, laissant tomber le bandeau de Sasuke. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il ne restait plus aucune opportunité pour que Sasuke le reprenne de toutes façons. C'était fini.

Sasuke eut un sourire désagréable.

-Humph! Qu'est ce que tu espérais Naruto? Tu croyais peut être qu'en venant ici armé de tes bonnes intentions tu pourrais arranger les choses? Que tu me ferais changer d'avis? Quelle stupidité. Il faut croire que tu ne changera jamais. Tu ne comprends toujours rien. Pourtant tu aurais de bonnes raisons d'être en colère toi aussi. Tu as toujours espéré pouvoir gagner ta place au sein de ce que tu appelle « famille ». Mais t'es t-il déjà arrivé de penser qu'à Konoha personne ne t'apprécie vraiment? Les gens te craignent. Ils t'ont méprisé, humilié et abandonné alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Et aujourd'hui, ils se servent de toi comme un petit chien en laisse. Tout comme ils l'ont fait avec les Uchiwa depuis des décennies? Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, personne ne s'est inquiété pour ton sort lorsqu'ils ont confiné Kûybi en toi. Ils t'ont utilisé comme un vulgaire réservoir sans aucune considération pour ta vie. A présent tu dois lutter pour réprimer les pulsions de ce démon enfouis en toi. Et tes « amis » comme tu dis, ne t'acceptent qu'uniquement pour ne pas s'attirer ta colère. Konoha te préfère à son service, bien évidemment. Ils sont très doués dans l'art de s'approprier le moindre profit. C'est exactement ce qui se passe à Suna avec Gaara. Il est devenu l'arme ultime du village et ils l'ont placé au poste de Kazekage, en le faisant croire qu'il gardait le contrôle sur sa vie. Mais en réalité, vous les Jinchûrrikis vous serez éternellement soumis à vos créateurs.

Naruto colla ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne pouvant plus supporter le venin de cette voix.

-Unis toi à moi, Naruto, continua Sasuke. Prends ta vengeance. Libère le démon qui est en toi. Seulement alors nous pourrons rester ensemble...mon ami...

Le sifflement mauvais de Sasuke se répercuta à l'infini dans le cerveau de Naruto.

_Ils se servent encore de toi comme un petit chien en laisse..._

_Vous les Jinchûrriki vous serez éternellement soumis à vos créateurs..._

Il avait tord. De plus il se permettait de lui dire tout ça alors qu'il collaborait visiblement avec les membres de l'Akatsuki, qui n'avaient d'autre but que de se servir des Bijuu! Comment pourrait-ils rester ensemble s'il se faisait tuer?! Sasuke le trahirait sans aucun doute!

Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus peur. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne rajouterai plus rien. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit. Les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires. Finalement, Kyubi avait eu raison.

_Quel dommage..._

-Pour atteindre Konoha tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps Sasuke, annonça t-il simplement.

-C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Les deux amis se préparèrent pour le face à face décisif sous le regard amusé de Madara, reproduisant fidèlement la scène décrite par les deux statues de pierre. Le duel mémorable entre deux rivaux qui déciderait du destin de Konoha.

**Le suspense est à son comble! Quelle sera l'issue de ce combat à mort? Sasuke a bien l'intention de détruire le village mais Naruto ne cèdera pas facilement! **

**Mais tandis que nos deux héros se préparent pour le combat définitif, deux yeux noirs s'ouvrent précipitemment à l'autre bout de la forêt...****Vous comprendrez tout ça avec mon suivant épisode :D Vous risquez d'être surpris je vous préviens...XD **

**Merci Makashi60 et mangasss pour vos com! ;) ça fé plaisir de savoir que vous suivez toujours mon histoire! jespère k ta passé une bonne semaine en angleterre Makashi60! :) moi j'adore ce pays! et merci à toi ossi Inari! J'espère que tu aimes quand mm ma fic après tout! ^^ ça me fé du bien ossi davoir des critiques comme les tiennes! ça maide à maméliorer! alors n'hésite pas à le faire! ****Et vous autres non plus! Soyez cools! laissez moi un petit com avec vos avis! ça motive toujours d'avoir un petit encouragement! après tout ça fé un moment maintenant que je partage avec vous cette bribe de mon imagination :)**

**ENORME BISOUS A VOUS TOUS!! ET VIVE LES BAKA!!**

**Rendez vous très bientôt avec l'épisode 24! L'aventure continue toujours! Koite!! koiteeee!!! ohohohohoohhh!! **


	26. Le jeu des miroirs

**Épisode 24: Le jeu des miroirs**

-Les voilà! S'écria soudain Sakura. Fais nous descendre Sai!

-Uhm!

Les deux oiseaux d'encre qui les avaient rapidement fait survoler la forêt lancèrent un cri perçant et foncèrent droit vers le sol. Hinata s'accrocha solidement au dos de Sakura, prise de vertige. Les cheveux roses de sa coéquipière fouettaient son visage en l'aveuglant. Hinata sentait comment le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de s'écraser dans les bois.

Mais l'accident n'arriva pas. Les oiseaux au plumage artistique se posèrent avec souplesse sur un tronc d'arbre. Hinata posa un pied au sol avec soulagement. Malade, elle dû même fermer ses yeux afin d'apaiser le tournis qui l'envahissait.

-Tu vas bien Hinata? S'inquiéta Sakura.

Hinata hocha la tête en gardant les paupières closes.

-Tu sais? J'ai apporté un petit remède fait maison, l'informa Sakura. Si tu te sens mal à ce point je peux t'en passer un peu!

-Oh..., hésita Hinata. Et bien...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très avisé comme idée Sakura, l'interrompit Sai en faisant disparaître ses œuvres d'art animées. Si Hinata a déjà envie de vomir comme ça, tes concoctions médicinales ne feront qu'aggraver son cas.

-Tu insinue que mes remèdes ne sont pas bons?! Persiffla Sakura d'une voix menaçante.

Sai lui sourit.

-Non. Je dis juste qu'ils ont un goût affreux.

-Sai!!!

-AHHHAAA!!! On vous a eu!!! Criminels de pacotille!!!

-Hein?!

Une silhouette verte se jeta sur Sakura, qui tenait fermement dans ses poings le col de Sai. Ils levèrent tous les deux un regard ahuri vers cette apparition inattendue.

-Mais qu'est ce que...? Commença Sakura.

Un coup de pied puissant s'écrasa sur sa tête avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose.

-Sakura-chan!!! S'horrifia Hinata.

-Qui ça?!!

Rock Lee lança un regard surpris sur son « adversaire ». Il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, terriblement désolé.

-Sakura-chan!!! Excuse moi!! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi!! Je ne pensais pas que...

La jeune femme se releva péniblement, les yeux en furie.

-BEN FAUDRAIT PEUT ETRE APPRENDRE A REFLECHIR AVANT D'AGIR LEE!!!

Lee s'inclina profondément, les larmes aux yeux.

-MILLE EXCUSES SAKURA-CHAN!!!

-AAHHHAAA!! On a fini par vous trouver!! Bande de voyous!!!

-ENCORE?! Hurla Sakura en écoutant la même diatribe.

Une autre silhouette identique à la première fonça sur eux. Cette fois ce fut Sai qui encaissa le coup, le souffle coupé.

-Sai-kun!! Se lamenta Hinata.

-Comment?!!

Gai sensei écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le ninja qu'il venait de frapper.

-Sai!! Sakura!! Hinata!! S'étonna t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!

Sai se leva en se massant la bosse naissante sur sa tête.

-On vous cherchait justement..., répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

-NON MAIS C'EST BIENTÔT FINI VOTRE CINEMA!! S'impatienta Sakura en tapant du pied. MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT DU N'IMPORTE QUOI!!! ON N'AGGRESSE PAS LES GENS COMME ÇA D'ABORD!!!

Gai et Lee baissèrent la tête avec repentissement, implorant son pardon.

-Ah, fit une voix trainante. Je me disais aussi. Il n'y a que toi pour gueuler comme ça, Sakura.

La jeune fille tourna son regard assassin sur Shikamaru, qui venait d'apparaître auprès de Chouji, Neji et Shino.

-OUAIS! RIGOLE SI TU VEUX SHIKAMARU!! MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS!! SI UN DE VOUS OSE NOUS ATTAQUER A NOUVEAU...!!!

-Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu pourrais bien nous faire, sourit une voix affable à son dos.

Sakura resta figée en sentant l'acier froid d'un kunai sur sa gorge.

Anko éclata de rire.

-Si tu voyais la tête que tu a fait Sakura!! S'esclaffa t-elle. C'était à mourir de rire!!

-Ouais...A mourir de rire comme tu dis..., marmonna Sakura en se disant que Anko avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez particulier.

-Hinata, l'appela son cousin Neji. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant notre absence?

-Oui! Répondit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Naruto-kun est parti seul à la recherche de Sasuke-kun!

-Quoi?! S'horrifia Chouji.

Shikamaru resta bouche bée. Shino fronça les sourcils. Neji leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec exaspération. Gai et Lee se glacèrent sur place.

-Quel abruti! S'exclama Anko en rangeant son kunaï.

-Naruto-kun croyait bien faire! Le défendit Hinata. Il voulait simplement aider son ami!

-Et bien à cause de ça ils va tous nous mettre en danger maintenant! Rétorqua Anko. Pas très futé comme idée!

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

-Ah bon? Et alors à qui la faute?!

-L'important ce n'est pas de désigner un coupable, les coupa Shikamaru. Mais de le retrouver. En vitesse. Sakura, est-ce que vous savez où il se dirige?

-En fait...Ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent...Mais je crois qu'il se dirige vers la Vallée de la Fin. C'est là qu'ils se sont affronté la dernière fois. C'est par là qu'il commencera à chercher.

-La Vallée de la Fin..., fit Shikamaru en se creusant la mémoire. Oui. Je vois où ça se situe. J'ai révisé les cartes pour cette mission. En fait on s'en est approché lors du sauvetage de Sasuke il y a trois ans. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Nous formons un grand groupe à présent et nos ennemis sont encore plus puissants que les précédents. En plus on ne connais pas leur nombre. Il va falloir rester groupés. La sécurité du groupe est ma priorité. Je ne remettrais pas vos vies en péril.

-On y arrivera Shikamaru! Le rassura Gai. L'élan de la jeunesse nous en fournira les moyens! Nous n'abandonnerons pas notre cher compagnon d'armes!

-Bien dit Gai sensei!! Se motiva Lee, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois nous sauverons Naruto-kun!!

Ils se mirent à sourire avec émotion partageant le courage fervent de leurs yeux.

Le reste du groupe resta perplexe face à cette ardeur vibrante.

_Pff! Je suis vraiment tombé sur les deux toqués du village! _Pensa Neji.

Mais en même temps, ils enviaient tous en partie l'assurance dont Gai et Lee faisaient preuve. Ils auraient voulu eux aussi pouvoir être aussi sûrs de leur réussite. Mais ils avaient des raisons d'en douter. Après tout, l'Akatsuki en avait après Naruto et peut être que cette fois Sasuke n'aurait plus autant de scrupules envers sa vie...

-Très bien! Reprit Shikamaru. Nous nous dirigerons vers la cascade tout en surveillant les alentours au cas où Naruto n'y serait pas encore arrivé. Sai, Shino, Neji, Hinata. Je compte sur vos aptitudes pour cette partie là.

Les quatre ninjas acquiescèrent.

-On fonctionnera par équipes de deux afin que personne ne reste à l'écart, décida t-il. Gai, vous serez avec Sai; Chouji, tu sera avec Shino; Lee, tu sera avec Neji; et Anko, vous serez avec Hinata. Quand à toi Sakura, tu restera avec moi au centre du groupe. Tu es le seul ninja médecin dont nous disposons. Alors tu devras faire très attention. Nous aurons peut être besoin de tes soins. Tu ne dois surtout pas être blessée. J'essaierais de te couvrir de mon mieux.

Sakura lui rendit un regard entendu.

-Maintenant allons y, continua le garçon. Nous aiderons Naruto coûte que coûte. Nous ne laisserons pas cette troupe d'assassins lui faire de mal. Vous êtes avec moi?

-OUI!

-Une dernière chose, dit gravement le jeune Chuunin. Sasuke fait désormais partie de cette organisation. Il a décidé qu'il détruirait notre village. Notre « chez nous ». Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire. Beaucoup trop de gens se sont sacrifié pour la paix de notre contrée. Nous devons par dessus tout préserver cette héritage. Naruto est parti l'affronter seul en croyant qu'il était encore temps pour l'aider....Mais...Je ne crois pas qu'il ai eu raison... Alors si Sasuke ne nous laisse pas le choix, nous devrons le voir lui aussi comme un ennemi. Et nous n'hésiterons pas à le blesser ou même le tuer s'il le faut. Compris?

Tous hochèrent la tête avec détermination.

Sauf une.

Sakura baissa son regard.

Sai lui lança une œillade en biais, intrigué. Il sentait bien le désaccord de Sakura face à cette éventualité. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à s'attaquer à Sasuke. Tout comme Naruto, elle gardait espoir...Même si c'était totalement insensé et pathétique, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à couper ces liens. Son amour allait au delà de toute logique. Sai s'étonna de cette persévérance des sentiments face à la réalité des faits. Apparemment la citation philosophique qu'il avait lu dans un bouquin quelques jours en arrière n'était pas si absurde qu'elle ne lui avait paru sur le moment: « Le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore ». Cet auteur, Blaise Pascal, n'était pas si ridicule que ça en fin de comptes. Ces paroles cachaient une sagesse incontestable.

Mais comment réagirait Sakura une fois confrontée aux faits? Elle devrait bien finir par renoncer à son entêtement!

Seul les événements pourraient répondre à ces questions. Et Sai était plus que curieux de savoir jusqu'où pouvaient aller les sentiments humains. Il resterait attentif dans ce cas là.

-En avant! Les encouragea Shikamaru.

Ils sautèrent tous de tronc en tronc en suivant ses indications. Les souris d'encre de Sai et les insectes destructeurs de Shino s'éparpillèrent dans la forêt tandis que les yeux blancs de Hinata et de Neji se promenaient sur la périphérie en suivant les flux de chakra.

Sakura serra les poings en courant silencieusement auprès de Shikamaru. Cette fois elle les sauveraient tous les deux. Elle était prête à tout!

_Naruto...Sasuke-kun...Attendez moi encore un peu! Je ne vous décevrais pas cette fois! Vous pouvez me faire confiance!_

* * *

Naruto rata encore une fois son coup. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait atteint sa cible. Pourtant le torse de Sasuke s'était évaporé sous son poing comme de la fumée! Comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit.

Il prit un coup d'épée dans les côtes. La douleur était bien réelle, elle.

-Argh!

Heureusement, il réussit à esquiver la plus grande partie du coup en s'inclinant agilement. Il posa une main tremblotante sur sa blessure ouverte.

Sasuke sourit.

-Chidori!

-Rasengan!!

Les deux orbites de chakra se rencontrèrent dans les airs. L'explosion du choc renvoya Naruto au bas de la cascade. Il s'y écrasa douloureusement. La respiration secouée, il eut du mal à se relever, ne distinguant plus le haut du bas. Mais avant qu'il ne soit complètement debout Sasuke le rejoint avec sa vélocité surhumaine.

-KATON! Boule de feu suprême!

Le feu s'avança, mortel, sur le corps épuisé de Naruto. Il eut un dernier hoquet d'horreur.

Puis...

Un sourire triomphant.

_Je savais que tu finirais par accepter, petit._

Le feu s'écrasa de tout son poids sur Naruto. Sasuke retomba aisément à la surface de l'eau. La fumée et la vapeur qu'avait soulevé son jutsu brûlant l'empêchait de vérifier s'il avait atteint Naruto ou pas.

Madara inclina son torse vers l'avant sur le tronc où il se trouvait assis, très intéressé par le déroulement du combat. Il eut un sourire mauvais en décelant une lueur rouge au milieu de ce nuage brumeux qu'avait créé l'attaque de Sasuke.

-Kyubi, constata t-il avec satisfaction.

Naruto grogna, très énervé. Il se tint à quatre pattes sur ses bras et ses jambes dans une posture qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Ses pupilles étaient devenues aussi rouges que celles de Sasuke. Ses dents n'étaient plus que des crocs acérés. Ses mains, des pattes griffues. Le manteau du Démon Renard luisait de toute sa puissance sur son corps vouté. Deux oreilles bouillantes ornait sa tête tandis que trois queues s'agitaient au bas de son dos.

Sasuke le fixa sans exprimer la moindre surprise. Au contraire, il se mit à avancer vers lui avec insouciance en levant son épée devant lui. Naruto grogna de plus belle.

Une quatrième queue jaillit peu à peu du chakra rouge qui l'enveloppait. Naruto serra les dents, subissant une douleur horrible. Tout son corps était en feu. Sa peau le démangeait. Ses muscles s'étiraient. Ses os se déformaient.

_C'est le seul moyen de les sauver tous...Accepte ma force Naruto...Tu ne pourra pas vaincre sans moi...Tu le sais._

Naruto hurla de tous ses poumons. Il fixa ses yeux larmoyants sur le visage indifférent de Sasuke.

-JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE SASUKE!!! JAMAIS!!!

Sasuke se lança sur lui sans la moindre crainte. Son sharingan brillait plus que jamais, emportant la promesse d'une mort inévitable. Il ne s'arrêterait pas.

-SASUKEEE!!!

Le cri strident de Naruto provoqua une impressionnante onde de choc qui repoussa violemment Sasuke en arrière. Le démon qui était en lui, incita Naruto à se lancer à sa poursuite. Sa volonté se faisait dominer par celle, sauvage et instinctive, de Kyubi. Naruto n'essaya pas de le contenir. Il avait besoin de cette force. Il était prêt à en payer le prix!

Car cette fois, il ne pouvait surtout pas se permettre de perdre!!

Il céda encore plus de terrain au Démon dans sa tête. Une cinquième queue ne tarderait pas à se former au bas de son dos...

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit précipitamment ses yeux, confus.

_Où suis je?_

Un plafond en bois se peignit au dessus de lui. Il le fixa un instant en essayant de se souvenir des derniers événements.

_Comment suis je arrivé ici? Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi?_

-Oh! Tu t'es enfin réveillé?

Il pivota vivement son regard pour trouver le sourire insolent de Deidara.

-Humph! Tu as dormi comme une vraie masse! Se moqua Deidara en finissant son bol de riz. Tobi m'avait déjà averti que tu resterai inconscient un bon moment. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi long, hum! Et croire qu'il m'a demandé de faire la nounou! Il manque vraiment pas de culot ce type! Comme si je n'avais rien de plus intéressant à faire que de veiller sur toi! Je le lui ferais regretter tout ça dès que j'aurais fait le plein en pâte d'argile, hum...

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et attrapa le devant du manteau noir de Deidara en le secouant vigoureusement.

Il s'était enfin souvenu!

-Où est-il?! Exigea t-il de savoir. Dis moi où est Madara!!

-EHO!!! T'arrête de me bousculer comme ça espèce de demeuré!!! Tu as fait tomber mon petit déjeuner, CRETIN!!! Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu me parles!!! Et de toutes façons même si je le savais je ne t'en dirais pas un mot, hum!!!

Le garçon perdit patience. Il attrapa un couteau dans sa manche et le posa sur le poignet de Deidara.

-Parle si tu tiens à garder la seule main qu'il te reste!

Deidara s'insurgea. Il envoya un puissant coup de pied sur le thorax de son agresseur. L'autre tomba sur le dos, se cognant la tête sur un coin du mur. Il avait perdu le couteau avec la chute. Il se remit vite sur pieds et s'attaqua à nouveau à Deidara, les mains nues. Mais même muni d'un seul bras, Deidara faisait un opposant de taille. Il réceptionna tous ses coups et lui en plaça aussi quelques uns. Puis ils finirent au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre, les mains serrées sur leurs gorges respectives. Ils renversèrent tous les meubles en provoquant un vacarme infernal.

-Tu vas me dire où il est allé!!

-Va te pendre!!

Le garçon prit finalement le dessus. Il bloqua le bras de Deidara et lui serra la gorge en renfermant consciencieusement son cou entre ses doigts. Il prit même la précaution de fermer le poing de Deidara afin de ne pas laisser l'air passer à travers la bouche étrange qu'il possédait à sa paume.

-Où est-il?!

Deidara essaya vainement de se débattre. Il commençait vraiment à manquer d'air.

-Il s'est rendu à une cascade, siffla t-il rapidement. Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact...La Fin des contrées...Ou bien La Marée du matin...Ou...

-La Vallée de la Fin!

-Oui! C'est ça! Il a dit qu'il devait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à un vieil ami, hum.

-Naruto...

-C'est tout ce que je sais! Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser respirer?

Le garçon le lâcha, le regard éperdu. Deidara se massa le cou en respirant goulûment. Il lança un regard haineux au jeune homme à genoux à ses côtés.

-Que va tu faire maintenant, Sasuke? Lui demanda t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Cet homme s'est joué de moi, dit-il, le visage crispé par la rage. Je ne sais comment il est parvenu à m'hypnotiser...J'ai dû baisser ma garde à un moment donné... Mais le sharingan de Itachi était censé me protéger du sien...Je dois l'arrêter. Il ne m'aura pas à mon propre jeu!

Sasuke se leva d'un bond. Il attrapa son manteau et son épée, en sachant pertinemment que Madara lui avait laissé exprès son arme afin qu'il le rejoigne avec. Il croyait avoir tout prévu...Mais Sasuke ne se laisserait pas faire!

Il se pressa de sortir par la fenêtre sans même un regard pour Deidara.

Ce dernier le regarda partir avec un expression contrariée. Voilà! Le petit Uchiwa avait encore une fois changé de camp! Il avait eu raison de se méfier de sa prétendue collaboration, hum! Quoique...Tobi non plus n'était pas quelqu'un de très clair. Deidara se demanda soudain de quel côté il devait se placer lui même...

_Bah! Allez tous vous faire enculer!_ S'exaspéra t-il. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me mettre du côté de quelqu'un alors que personne n'est de mon côté, hum! Je vais tous les niquer, un point c'est tout! _

Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre. C'était la femme qui dirigeait la petite auberge. Elle observa les dégâts qu'avait subi sa chambre avec un masque d'horreur. Puis elle posa un regard noir sur Deidara.

-Qu'avez vous fait encore?! Le reprit-elle sévèrement.

-Bon! Ne venez pas me souler avec vos conneries vous! S'impatienta Deidara. J'ai déjà eu mon paquet aujourd'hui, hum! Alors ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et allez plutôt me préparer un autre bol de riz.

-Ah! Ça c'est le comble! Vous allez tout de suite me nettoyer tout ça! Sinon je vous met à la porte!

-Oh putain! Il manquait plus que ça, hum! Que la vieille mémé de service vienne me faire la leçon de morale...

-Je peux savoir qui va payer tous ces dégâts?! Continuait la vieille dame d'une voix couinante. Vous et votre insolence!! Je préfère de loin votre ami au masque là! Lui au moins...!

-Ah oui? Sourit Deidara. A votre place je ne parlerai pas trop vite. Tobi n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. Comment il l'a appelé Sasuke déjà?....Madara...Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je vais devoir mener une petite enquête de mon côté, hum.

La vieille dame interrompit ses pensées en mettant un balais et une serpillère dans sa main.

-Nettoyez moi tout ça! Hop hop hop! Au boulot!

Deidara eut un tic nerveux sur sa lèvre retournée par l'incrédulité.

_Nounou, femme de ménage... Non mais il me prenne pour qui moi?!!!!_

-Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis? S'indigna t-il. Je suis un artiste moi!!

-Oh! Félicitations! Et moi je suis la princesse « Cause Toujours »! Allé allé! Frottez moi tout ça en vitesse! Et que ça brille!

Deidara soupira.

_Et merde! Ça aussi vous me le paierez tous, hum!!!_

**_Je pari que vous vous posez pleins de questions avec tout ça! Les réponses sont en cours d'écriture! vous n'aurez qu'à les lire! ^_^ Les surprises ne font que commencer...XD J'adore me la jouer mystérieuse! é.è suite aussi vite que possible! moi ossi jvé bientôt partir une semaine en vacances alors j'essairais de la rédiger avant de partir! Et sinon...vous devrez peut être patienter un peu encore...Ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais continuer avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme! :) _**


	27. Perdu

**Épisode 25: Perdu**

-UUUAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!

Ce hurlement fut accompagné par une gigantesque explosion qui fit trembler toute la forêt. Sakura et les autres faillirent s'envoler dans les airs tellement cette puissance était incroyable. Ils s'accrochèrent aux branches en supportant le courant d'air soudain qui les empêchait d'avancer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?! S'écria Lee.

-Quoi que ce soit, il rend mes insectes très nerveux, fit remarquer Shino. Ils ont peur de s'en approcher. Il dégage un chakra phénoménal.

-Naruto! Réalisa Sakura.

Elle essaya de se mettre sur pieds.

-Ne fait pas de bêtises Sakura! Fit Shikamaru en lui attrapant le poignet. On avance ensemble!

-Il faut que j'aide Naruto! Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi!

Elle libéra son bras et s'efforça d'avancer en se protégeant le visage du vent sifflant.

-Sakura!!!

* * *

Sasuke fit une pirouette dans les airs, emporté par le vent traînant. Il chercha des mains un accrochage auquel se cramponner. Puis après quelques coups douloureux contre les troncs d'arbres il en trouva un suffisamment solide. Rapide, il en profita pour se relancer vers l'avant. Ses cheveux sombres s'agitaient violemment sur sa tête. La lueur rougeoyante du crépuscule illuminait son chemin mais Sasuke pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts à cause du puissant courant d'air qui s'opposait à sa progression. Toutefois sa volonté ne flancha pas. Il devait se dépêcher!

_Naruto! Tiens bon!_

* * *

-PARFAIT! LIBERE LE MONSTRE QUI DORT EN TOI!! DETRUIT CE VILLAGE DE TON POUVOIR ILLIMITE!!

Madara beugla ces mots en s'accrochant aux débris de l'arbre auquel il se tenait.

Le cri de la bête avait déraciné la plupart des végétations environnante par la force de son chakra bestial. La cascade elle même avait momentanément cessé de chuter face à la rage de sa plainte. Le feu de la haine brûlait dans son cœur. Son corps avait cessé de ressembler à celui du jeune garçon blond du nom de Naruto...Il n'était plus qu'une représentation miniature de la véritable apparence de Kyubi. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux puits lumineux. Sa peau s'était évaporée sous l'emprise des flammes de son âme. Son sang pourpre nourrissait son chakra flamboyant. Son large sourire n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Madara éclata d'un rire démentiel.

-HAHAHA!! CONTENT DE TE REVOIR! KYUBI!!

Le monstre lui rendit un cri assourdissant. Le ciel et la terre tremblèrent à nouveau. L'enfer s'immisça dans ce son apocalyptique. Tout n'était plus que mort et flammes.

Sasuke avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une brume transparente. Le fait que sa proie eut disparu de la sorte envenima encore davantage la colère de Kyubi. Il chercha Sasuke des yeux en fouettant l'air de ses cinq queues. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il comprima une énorme quantité de chakra au dessus de sa gueule ouverte, il l'avala puis il l'expulsa vers la position de Madara qui ne cessait de rire aux éclats.

Cette partie de la forêt fut rasée en quelques secondes. La masse compacte de chakra extermina plantes, animaux et toute trace de vie sur la ligne droite qu'elle avait suivi.

Madara réapparu de l'autre côté, se tenant les côtes entre ses mains. Il riait sans ambages, en aiguisant l'énervement du Bijuu. Kuybi se lança sur lui en grondant, cherchant à l'attraper entre ses griffes déchiqueteuses. Madara s'arrêta de rire. Il esquiva avec soin les attaques du démon en sautant et en tournoyant. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser ne serait-ce frôler par le monstre. Kyubi ne ferait alors de lui qu'un morceau de chair à pâté!

Un troisième bras surgit en plein centre du torse de la bête et s'élança sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Madara joignit ses mains en invoquant rapidement un mûr mental de défense. Les griffes avides du monstre s'écrasèrent sur ce mûr invisible. Kyubi grogna à nouveau, détruisant de son souffle mortel la protection de Madara.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer Kyubi, sourit Madara en s'éloignant prudemment. Au contraire. Mort tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Tandis que vivant...Humpf! Je veux que tu te charge du petit travail que je t'ai assigné il y a déjà 14 ans! Tu te souviens? Je t'ai lâché sur Konoha pour que tu réduise à néant ce village pathétique! Mais à la place tu t'es fait emprisonner dans ce corps d'enfant à cause de ce stupide Yondaime! Alors maintenant il est temps que tu accomplisse ton devoir! Libère ta puissance! Mets tout en sang et en feu! Dévore! Massacre! Écrase! N'épargne personne! Ainsi je pourrais montrer à tous ces imbéciles la véritable définition du pouvoir du sharingan! LE MIEN!! CELUI DE MADARA UCHIWA!!

Kyubi se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et commença à réunir son chakra dans une petite sphère noire encore plus destructrice que la première. Une nouvelle queue venait s'ajouter progressivement aux cinq autres. Bientôt toute humanité disparaîtrait à jamais de ce corps ensanglanté.

-NON! NARUTO!!

Kyubi s'interrompit. Il lança un regard menaçant vers la personne qui avait crié ces mots désespérés. Le démon eut un sourire carnassier en reconnaissant cette silhouette baignée par la lumière orangée du couché de soleil.

-Naruto! Écoute moi. S'il te plaît. C'est moi. Sasuke.

Kyubi s'accroupit à nouveau, tel un chasseur ayant repéré sa victime. Il agita ses queues et griffa le sol avec délectation, excité.

Sasuke leva ses mains devant lui.

-Naruto, chuchota t-il. C'est moi. C'est fini. Je suis là.

-Humph! Ça ne sert à rien Sasuke, pouffa Madara. Il ne reste plus rien de ton ami en lui. Kyubi a prit les commandes. Maintenant il va accomplir la tâche que tu es trop lâche pour mener à bout! Il va détruire Konoha, et bien plus! Quelle ironie! Celui pour lequel tu étais prêt à renoncer à ta vengeance va l'accomplir à ta place au bout du compte!

-Arrête Naruto, insista Sasuke en s'avançant vers lui lentement. Je ne te ferais plus de mal. C'est fini. S'il te plaît. Mon ami...

Kyubi grogna dangereusement. Mais Sasuke continua d'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux noirs regorgeaient d'espoir et d'amour. Sasuke abandonna même épée et kunaïs en chemin, sans la moindre intention de se battre.

-Mais! Que fais tu?! S'horrifia Madara. Espèce d'imbécile!! Il va te tuer!!

Sasuke l'ignora. Un pas après l'autre il s'approcha du Démon sans même ciller. Kyubi le regarda faire avec un ronflement sourd.

-Naruto...Pardonne moi. Je t'ai encore déçu. Mais tu sais...Je ne peux pas te faire de mal...Je ne veux plus...

Kyubi lui dédia un hurlement rageur qui frappa Sasuke de toute sa puissance et qui l'envoya s'écraser sur une des deux statues de pierre de la cascade.

Madara sursauta. Merde!! Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se fasse tuer! A part lui, c'était le dernier Uchiwa du clan et son pouvoir n'était pas des moindres! Madara aurait sans aucun doute besoin de ses capacités dans l'avenir. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait permis à Sasuke de se rendre jusqu'ici était pour qu'il puisse observer de ses propres yeux comment Naruto se faisait consumer par le Démon Renard qu'il abritait. Après tout, Naruto était la seule raison pour laquelle Sasuke était prêt à tout arrêter. Alors s'il disparaissait il n'y avait plus de problème. Pour cette raison Madara avait organisé toute cette scène. Il avait assommé Sasuke à l'auberge et il avait suivi ses réflexions en se rendant à la Vallée de la Fin à sa place. D'après Sasuke, Naruto s'y rendrait sûrement pour le chercher. Alors Madara avait attendu patiemment. Et lorsque Naruto s'y était effectivement rendu il avait utilisé son sharingan et avait enroulé Naruto en le faisant croire à la présence de Sasuke. Ainsi il avait poussé le jeune homme à bout en tapant sur sa corde sensible. Le faisant croire que Sasuke était prêt à le tuer sans hésiter. Et de cette façon Kyubi en avait profité pour s'ouvrir un passage à travers son esprit défaillant.

Madara ne s'était pas inquiété pour la suite: il laisserait le démon passer sa colère sur les environs et donc sur Konoha; puis il l'attraperait et l'absorberait avec l'assistance de l'Akatsuki; Sasuke serait lui aussi très furieux après ça; et il n'aurait plus aucune pudeur à déchaîner sa soif de vengeance envers le monde tout entier. Hum hum.

Tout concorderait parfaitement.

Mais Madara ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction surprenante de la part de Sasuke. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Il n'était pas censé mourir bêtement en essayant de sauver Naruto de son auto-destruction imminente!

-Même pas mal.

Sasuke se releva péniblement au grand désarroi de Madara. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres charnues. Il était dans un sale état. Mais il souriait.

Il se remit à marcher vers Kyubi, les bras ballants.

-Tu ne m'arrêtera pas aussi facilement, Naruto. Moi aussi je peux être très têtu quand je m'y mets.

-Sa-Sasuke...Tituba Madara, ahuri. Sors de là! Ne soit pas inconscient! Ce n'est plus Naruto! Défends toi au moins!!

Sasuke ne l'entendit même pas. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette déformée de son ami, il avança inexorablement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto. Je promet de ne plus te faire de mal. Donne moi juste une dernière chance...

-GRRRRAAAHHH!!!

Le hurlement de Kyubi repoussa une nouvelle fois Sasuke sur la roche froide. Le jeune homme s'y cogna en se retenant de crier. Il avait entendu son bras craquer d'une façon inquiétante. Il se releva en tenant son membre cassé de sa main.

-C'est tout ce que tu as? Bégaya t-il.

Sa veste glissa sur ses épaules, déchirée. Son torse nu présentait déjà de nombreux hématomes et égratignures. Madara ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'intensité des coups que lui portait le chakra de Kyubi. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce train!

-Je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi, continua Sasuke en se remettant à marcher. J'ai faillis tout foutre en l'air. Mais j'ai réfléchis et je ne...

Cette fois Kyubi se lança directement sur lui. Il le frappa brutalement en brisant la terre sous leurs pieds. Il attrapa ensuite sa jambe et l'envoya voltiger dans les airs comme un vulgaire objet sans valeur. Sasuke atterrit plus loin, le souffle coupé. Il essaya de se relever mais du sang se mit à couler abondamment de sa bouche. Sasuke serra les dents. Des larmes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux.

-J'ai déjà perdu mon frère...Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi...Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur...Naruto...

Kyubi sauta lourdement auprès de lui en créant un profond cratère sous ses pattes. Il attrapa une poigne de cheveux de Sasuke et le souleva sans effort, prêt à l'achever. Sasuke fixa son regard brouillé par les larmes et le sang sur ce qui lui restait de son ami.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

_Sa...su...ke..._

Le temps se congela à cet instant précis. La terre, le soleil, l'univers...Tout s'immobilisa. La vie, la mort, la joie, la peine...Plus rien ne comptait. La seule chose qui importait était cette lueur tendre au fond de ses yeux d'encre.

_Il est temps de le tuer petit! _

_NON!_

_Vas y!!_

_-_NON!

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Naruto?

-NOOONN!!

Kyubi relâcha Sasuke qui s'affala par terre, à bout de forces. Le démon commença à s'agiter étrangement, lançant des plaintes monstrueuses et se tenant sa tête hurlante entre ses pattes. Sasuke rassembla ses forces et se traina jusqu'à lui. Il avait cru apercevoir un faible éclat bleu dans le regard démoniaque de la bête. Il fallait qu'il continu à faire appel à Naruto! C'était le seul moyen pour l'aider à revenir!

-Naruto! Écoute moi! Je t'aime!! Reviens!! Ne le laisse pas te dominer!!

_Tue le, petit!! Il est a nous!! TUE LE MAINTENANT!! _

_SORS DE MA TÊTE!!!!_

-Naruto!!

-Je ne peux pas!!! Aarrgh!!! Merde!!!

_Tu ne peux pas me soumettre à toi Naruto!! C'est trop tard!!! Je vais enfin pouvoir briser le sceau!! Tu es a moi!!_

_NOOON!! VA T'EN!! NOOON!!_

-Naruto!! Tu peux le faire! Tu es plus fort que lui!

-Cours Sasuke!! Éloigne toi de moi!! Je ne peux pas le retenir!! VITE!! COURS!!!

-Mais...!!

-JE VAIS EXPLOSER!! ELOIGNE TOI!!

-Vite! Sasuke-kun!

Sakura attrapa le bras que tendait désespérément Sasuke vers Naruto. Elle le tira sur ses épaules et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la cascade. Avec un peu de chance les statues amortiraient l'onde de choc.

Une explosion terrifiante s'ensuivit. Elle brisa la terre tel un puissant coup de tonnerre concentré dans la silhouette animale de Naruto. La foudre de sa résistance domina cependant la force de Kyubi. Mais Naruto y laissait un peu plus de ce qu'il ne pouvait donner...

Lorsque le plus gros de la poussière et des cendres se dissipa, Sakura et Sasuke apparurent de part et d'autre de son corps étendu sur le sol démoli. Naruto trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit en trouvant les visages inquiets de ses amis au dessus de lui.

Sakura activa son chakra curatif dans ses mains en essayant de soigner ses nombreuses blessures ouvertes. Sa peau brulée n'arrivait plus à se reconstituer par endroit, la vie quittait son regard lointain, son souffle s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. Elle devait agir vite! Naruto était en très grave danger! Mais malgré sa volonté de bien faire, elle peinait à se concentrer avec ce bourdonnement continue à ses oreilles causé par l'explosion! L'onde de choc avait été brutal même avec les statues de pierre.

-J'ai enfin tenu ma promesse, Sakura...

-Ne parles pas Naruto! Le supplia t-elle. Ne gaspille pas tes forces!

-J'ai ramené Sasuke, comme je te l'avais promis... Maintenant je peux partir en paix... Prends soin d'elle, Sasuke. Je compte sur toi, mon ami...

Sasuke acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

-Naruto! Tu vas guérir! Cria Sakura. Je ne vais pas te laisser! Tu m'entends?! Alors t'as intérêt à t'accrocher! Naruto! Ne nous laisse pas! S'il te plaît!

Elle augmenta le chakra sur ses mains.

-Je vais te sauver Naruto! Tiens bon! Je t'en pris!

Sasuke lui attrapa les mains, apaisant.

-Arrête Sakura. C'est fini. Il est parti.

Sakura le dévisagea, incrédule. Le ciel noircissant s'écrasait soudain sur ses épaules.

Sasuke caressa le front lisse de Naruto.

-Merci, Naruto. Mon ami.

_Mm._

_Il fait bon ici._

_Et je n'ai plus mal._

_Mais...Qu'est-ce que je fais ici déjà?_

_Et pourquoi aurais-je dû avoir mal?_

_...Je ne m'en rappelle plus..._

_Ce n'est pas grave. _

_Je suis bien._

_J'espère pouvoir rester un moment..._

_**Oh! On se met à l'aise à ce que je vois! Tu ne te rappelle plus de quelque chose de cruciale et tu t'en fiche?! C'est tout à fait toi ça! Espèce de retardé!**_

_Cette voix..._

_Bien sûr!!_

_Mais que faites vous ici Ermite pervers?_

_Et où sommes nous exactement?_

_**Ah bon! Tu me rassure! Tu te pose quand même des questions! Ben je suis ici pour la même raison que toi à peu près, et je ne pourrais pas te dire où est-ce que ça se trouve précisément puisque moi aussi je l'ignore.**_

_Merci pour l'infos..._

_**Désolé! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'enquêter ces temps-ci. Je me suis mis à écrire une toute nouvelle histoire! La meilleure de toute ma carrière sans vouloir me vanter!**_

_Et de quoi ça parle?_

_Pas de trucs cochons comme le reste de vos bouquins à la noix j'espère?!_

_**Eho! Montre un peu plus de respect, andouille! Je te ferais dire que ces « bouquins à la noix » se sont vendu comme des petits pains!**_

_Ouais...Bof._

_Le seul vrai fan que vous ayez jamais eu c'est Kakashi sensei..._

_**Non mais tu es** **vraiment de mauvaise foi Naruto! De toutes façons je suis sûr que mon dernier livre te plaira cette fois!**_

_Mouais..._

_Peut être..._

_**Mais si mais si! Il parle d'un homme courageux qui se voit confronté à toutes sortes d'épreuves dans son ascension périlleuse jusqu'au poste de chef de son village. Il se bat, rencontre des gens, lie des liens, goutte à l'amour, connait la souffrance,...Il apprend avec l'expérience que la voie ninja n'est pas toujours facile à suivre. Et plus d'une fois il doit sacrifier ses désirs et son bonheur afin de parvenir à ses rêves sans jamais les perdre de vue. Il a la volonté de ne jamais abandonner!**_

_Oh. _

_Vous savez, ce résumé me donne vraiment envie de connaître la suite._

_Est-ce que le héros parvient à accéder au poste de chef du village dans votre histoire?_

_**Et bien, ça reste à voir...Je ne connais toujours pas la fin.**_

_Ben je l'espère du moins..._

_Ce serait dommage de se perdre en route après tant d'effort._

_Tout ce chemin n'aurait servi à rien..._

_**Oui. C'est pour ça le héros doit se montrer prudent. Son cœur est pur. Le village a besoin de sa volonté de fer. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.**_

_Mais parfois on n'y peut rien..._

_Peut être qu'il a visé trop haut._

_S'il échouait ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour y arriver, voilà tout..._

_**Non! Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment motivé! Si cette volonté est sincère, il parviendra à la conserver quelque soit le contexte!**_

_Mais la vie réelle ne se passe pas comme dans les bouquins!_

_Les choses sont beaucoup plus difficiles que ça!_

_Moi par exemple je..._

_Je..._

_Est-ce que je suis mort?_

_**...Tu ne devrais pas être ici Naruto. Tes amis ont encore besoin de toi. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Ta place ne se trouve pas ici. Pas encore.**_

_Mais...!_

_Et vous alors?! _

_Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?!_

_**J'écris le plus passionnant de mes romans! Il fera un best seller! Je te le dis moi!**_

_Mais..._

_**Regarde là bas, Naruto.**_

_...Qui sont ces gens?_

_Leurs visages..._

_Ils ont quelque chose de...familier..._

_**Humpf! Bien sûr... Ce sont Kushina et Minato. Tes parents Naruto.**_

_Je ne les avait jamai vu avant..._

_Ils ont l'air tristes._

_**Ils sont peinés de te voir ici. Tu ne devrais pas être ici...Mais en même temps ils sont contents de te voir. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père.**_

_Mais ils sont trop loin!_

_Je n'arrive pas à bien les voir!_

_Il faut que j'aille vers eux..._

_Il faut que je les vois!_

_**Non, Naruto. Ta place n'est pas là. Pas encore...Tu dois y aller. Tu dois continuer à te battre pour tes rêves. Je croyais t'avoir transmis mon nindô!**_

_Et vous l'avez fait mais..._

_Je ne les ai jamais vu!_

_Je veux seulement m'en approcher un instant!_

_**Non, Naruto. Je suis désolé. Le moment n'est pas encore venu. Prends soin de toi, espèce de tête de mule! Et que je ne te revois pas trainer dans le coin avant longtemps! Alors, je connaitrais la fin de mon histoire: La légende de Naruto Uzumaki!**_

_Attendez!!_

_Ermite pervers!!!_

_Venez avec moi!!_

_Vous ne pouvez pas rester non plus!_

_Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!_

_**Ah si! Contrairement à toi, moi je me suis gagné mon billet au paradis! Adieux Naruto! Et transmet le bonjour à Tsunade! Dis lui que pour une fois elle a gagné notre pari! Tu verra! Elle va tellement se surprendre qu'elle va s'étouffer avec ses énormes seins! Hahaha!!**_

_NON!! _

_ERMITE PERVERS!!!_

_NON!!!!_

…

…

_Tout est noir._

_Je ne vois plus rien._

_Me suis-je perdu?_

_**Naruto-kun.**_

_Toi!_

_**Prends soin de mon frère...Il est bon. Je le connais. Aide le. La vengeance ne génère que plus de vengeance. A tes côtés il s'en rendra compte lui aussi. J'étais malade. Je serais mort de toutes façons. Je ne veux pas qu'il porte le même fardeau de culpabilité que moi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu rester à ses côtés. Mais si toi tu reste avec lui, je sais qu'il sera bien.**_

_Itachi!_

_**C'est pour cela que tu dois rester en vie, Naruto-kun. Vis. Bats toi. Ne laisse pas Madara parvenir à ses fins...Tu souffrira. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour la paix.**_

_Attends!!_

_Itachi!!_

…

…

_Ay!_

_J'ai mal._

_J'ai froid._

_Où suis-je cette fois?_

-Ça y est!! Cria une voix suraigüe. Il se réveille!!

-Naruto?!! Naruto?!! Tu m'entends?!

-Naruto-kun!!

Naruto plissa les yeux. Cette pagaille de voix lui donnait le mal de tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils criaient tous de cette façon?! Ils cherchaient à le rendre fou ou quoi?!

-Oh! Calmez vous! Exigea t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Vous allez me percer les oreilles à la fin!

Deux bras hystériques se perchèrent à son cou, lui coupant le souffle.

-J'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu! Fit Sakura d'une voix tremblante. Naruto! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me ficher la trouille comme ça!! Plus jamais!!

-Laisse le respirer un peu Sakura, souffla une autre voix derrière elle. Sérieux. C'est typique des femmes ça! Étouffer quelqu'un alors qu'il vient juste de frôler la mort!

-Shikamaru? S'étonna Naruto.

-C'est bien moi! Comment ça va mon pote? Tu nous as fait passer un sale quart d'heure là!

-Ah ouais! Confirma Chouji à ses côtés.

-Mais nous savions que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber! Ajouta Gai en souriant, confiant. L'ardeur et la vigueur de la jeunesse étaient de ton côté!

-Bravo Naruto-kun! Le félicita Lee en se nettoyant des larmes d'allégresse. Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout! Je suis tellement fier de toi!

Neji et Shino firent un mouvement simultané de la tête pour saluer Naruto. Ils lui sourirent, soulagés.

-Content de te ravoir parmi nous Naruto-kun, se réjouit Sai. Tu ne devrais plus te montrer aussi imprudent. On été tous très inquiets pour toi.

-Bah! Parle pour toi! L'interrompit Anko, le ton acide. Cet imbécile ne nous attire que des problèmes! Il se prend toujours des coups mais il n'apprend jamais la leçon!

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça!! Lui reprocha Hinata, très énervée. Naruto-kun a été très courageux et il a réussi à réprimer le Démon Renard uniquement grâce à sa volonté!! Avec ça il nous a tous sauvé! Qui aurait su ce que Kyubi aurez causé comme catastrophe sinon?!

-Il n'avait qu'à pas partir tout seul sans rien dire!

-J'aimerais avoir un ami capable de faire la même chose pour moi! Pas vous?! Naruto-kun été prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour sauver un ami!! Et il n'y a rien de bête ou de ridicule à ça!! Bien au contraire!!

Naruto resta bouche bée à observer la façon acharnée dont Hinata prenait sa défense. Cette fille qui ne disait pourtant jamais rien...Elle avait du caractère finalement! Hinata avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Naruto regretta soudain de lui avoir causé du chagrin. Il été néanmoins touché de constater à quel point elle était attachée à lui.

-Ouais...Mais tu sais elle n'a pas tellement tord Anko sensei, chuchota Sakura en reniflant. Naruto agit toujours sur un coup de tête sans même en parler à ses amis les plus proches... Il mériterait une bonne correction!

Elle dédia un regard violent à Naruto qui se fit tout petit.

-La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je te préviens, c'est moi qui t'assomme!!

Elle tapa du poing sur le sol pour ajouter le geste à la parole. Naruto eut froid dans le dos. Les autres se mirent à rire.

Ému, il regarda tour à tour ses amis réunis autour de lui, préoccupés par son état. Il pouvait lire sur leurs traits l'angoisse qu'ils avaient traversé. Et même s'ils essayaient de sourire avec insouciance, ce pli au coin de leurs yeux et la pâleur extrême de leur peau trahissaient leur malaise. Ils avaient vraiment cru à sa mort. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs!

-C'est bon. Je ne le trouve nulle part. Madara est parti.

Cette voix grave fit tourner la tête de Naruto. Il fixa ses yeux surpris sur ceux, sinistres, de Sasuke. Il était encore plus pâle que le reste et tout éclat de joie semblait avoir terni pour toujours dans son regard.

-Sasuke, l'appela t-il.

Une lumière rayonnante ralluma les yeux sombres de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se pressa aux côtés de Naruto, les yeux désorbités. Il lui prit une main entre les siennes en le fixant comme s'il avait du mal à y croire. Les autres ninjas présents le regardèrent d'un œil méfiant. Tous sauf Sakura, qui souriait, radieuse.

-Il est hors de danger Sasuke! L'informa t-elle avec enthousiasme. Il n'a plus rien à craindre!

-Mais comment est ce possible?! Je croyais qu'il...

-Il a commencé à guérir tout seul il y a un moment et je l'ai aidé avec mon chakra du mieux que je l'ai pu! Tout semble normal maintenant! Il devrait se remettre rapidement!

-Sasuke.

-Oui, Naruto?

-Ton frère...Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi...Il...Il a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien...Que je devais vivre pour t'aider...

Sasuke se glaça sur place. Il baisa tendrement le front de Naruto tout en caressant sa main.

-Merci, Naruto.

-De rien, Sasuke.

Puis Naruto retomba dans les profondeurs apaisantes de l'inconscience, le cœur léger. Il avait un besoin urgent de repos. Tous ses muscles le lui réclamaient. Alors autant adhérer à leur pétition! Il aurait le temps demain de déclencher une autre catastrophe! Et encore plus si Sasuke se trouvait là lors de son réveil!

_**:) Voilà la suite qu'il me tardait d'écrire! A présent les choses risquent d'être bien différentes pour nos héros! Comment Sasuke va pouvoir reprendre sa vie auprès de ses amis à Konoha après tant de haine? Quelles sont les prochains projets machiavéliques de Madara? Quel sera exactement le prix à payer pour la paix? Vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant la suite! héhé! BISOUS! J'espère que l'épisode vous a plu! ^^**_


	28. Rêve utopique

**Épisode 26: Rêve utopique**

Naruto sentit une substance rêche et humide lui frotter le visage. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce ne fut pas une surprise agréable...

-AAARRRRGGGGHHH!!! AKAMARU! ARRETE DE ME METTRE TA BAVE PARTOUT!!

-Wuaff!

-Naruto! Mon vieux! Fit une voix joviale.

-Kiba! Dit à ton chien de se tenir tranquille! Il m'écrase!!

Akamaru continua joyeusement de lécher le visage agacé de Naruto. Il était monté à demi sur le lit d'hôpital qu'occupait le jeune blond en posant ses lourdes pattes velues sur son torse. Kiba eut un grand sourire en les voyant se débattre de la sorte. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Il est juste content de te revoir! Et il n'est pas le seul. On était très inquiets pour toi tous les deux quand on a appris que tu étais parti seul chercher Sasuke...T'as vraiment pris mon conseil au premier degré l'autre jour! Quand je te disais de ne jamais abandonner ça ne voulait pas dire que tu devais foncer comme un kamikaze non plus!

-Wuaff wuaff! L'appuya Akamaru.

-Ouais bon...Ce qui est fait est fait, bouda Naruto. Ce qui compte c'est le résultat!

-Aha. Ben je te ferais dire que ce n'est pas très brillant non plus. T'as failli y passer, tu nous a fait passer un sang d'ancre et Deidara est toujours en liberté à comploter contre le village. Voilà ton superbe résultat!

-Peut être...Mais, et Sasuke?

Kiba haussa les sourcils.

-Ah. C'est vrai. Il est revenu.

-HA HA!!! Se réjouit Naruto. Alors ce n'était pas inutile tout ça! Je l'ai enfin ramené! J'ai réussi Akamaru!! Viens là que je t'embrasse mon grand!!

Naruto se mit à sauter joyeusement sur son matelas avec le gros chien blanc en faisant craquer le lit sur ses gonds. Kiba fut tout d'abord outragé par son manque d'esprit. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de toutes ces catastrophes?!

Mais en le voyant aussi heureux et énergique, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur affectueuse et indulgente à son égard. Après tant de mal il était quand même bon de le voir sourire. Et croire que ce sourire aurait pu se perdre à jamais...

Au lieu de réprimander Naruto, Kiba se joignit à ses pirouettes insouciantes sur le matelas en criant son soulagement avec euphorie. Le lit craqua de plus belle sous leurs poids.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Sakura s'avança en furie dans la pièce.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?!!!

Elle les plaqua tous les trois d'un coup de poing sur le crâne. Akamaru, Kiba et Naruto lui lancèrent un regard apeuré en se frottant la bosse cuisante sur leurs têtes. Les poing serrés et les yeux flamboyants, Sakura était effrayante dans sa tenue blanche d'infirmière!

-Vous vous croyez où?! C'est un hôpital ici!! Pas une salle de jeu!! Et puis les chiens sont interdits! Regarde!! Il a laissé des poils partout!

-Pff! Mais c'est rien ça, protesta Kiba. Toi aussi tu perds des cheveux quotidiennement. Et c'est pas pour ça qu'on te prive d'entrée. C'est de la discrimination pure et simple!

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de souffrir d'une quelconque calvitie précoce Kiba! S'offusqua Sakura en étrécissant les yeux. Et puis si tu ne veux pas que je te mette à nettoyer tout ça tu as intérêt à obéir!

-Discrimination! Souffla Kiba à voix basse.

Sakura se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. Il ravala sa salive.

-Quand à toi...! Commença t-elle.

-M-Moi j'ai rien fait, se pressa de dire Naruto.

-Bien sûr que si. T'es le premier pour faire le pitre! Mais je pense que cette piqûre devrait te calmer...

Naruto fut parcouru par un frisson d'angoisse. Ce simple mot avait effacé toute joie sur son visage soudain très pâle.

-U...U...Une...pi...pi..piquoi?!

-Une piqûre! S'exaspéra Sakura. Oui! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est pour ton bien, Naruto. Tiens toi tranquille. Tu ne sentira rien.

Elle leva vers lui une seringue en la tapotant de ses ongles pour évacuer les possibles bulles d'air. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis avant que Sakura ne le touche, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à courir dans toute la pièce pour la fuir en hurlant comme un fou. Sakura s'échauffa et lui couru après en jurant. Kiba et Akamaru restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la salle en regardant avec des yeux atterrés l'arme assassine que Sakura tenait entre ses mains. La queue entre les jambes, Akamaru comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Naruto. Il avait lui même déjà vécu une scène semblable avec son vétérinaire à plusieurs reprises...

-NON!! LAISSE MOI SAKURA-CHAN!! JE VEUX PAS DE TA PIQÛRE!! JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN!!

-POUR TE JETER TETE DEVANT DANS LE DANGER TU N'HESITE MÊME PAS UNE SECONDE!! ET LA TU VAS ME FAIRE UN SCANDALE POUR UNE PETITE INJECTION DE RIEN DU TOUT??!!!

-JE PREFERE ME BATTRE CONTRE LE PIRE DES DEMONS PLUTÔT QUE DE ME FAIRE PIQUER PAR CE MACHIN!!

-VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT NARUTO!!!

A cet instant Hinata entra dans la salle en interrompant leur course. Naruto lui rentra dedans d'une façon brutale. Puis Sakura trébucha sur eux à son tour. Il finirent tous les trois étalés les uns sur les autres en lançant des plaintes de douleur. Kiba fit la grimace en imaginant le mal de dents que ce choc puissant avait dû leur procurer. Akamaru gémit doucement lui aussi en se cachant les yeux sous sa patte.

-Pardon Hinata! Articula Naruto en se malaxant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Hinata s'empourpra sur le champ. Naruto était complètement allongé sur elle. Une sueur froide lui couvrit la nuque. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui répondre tellement le sang lui montait à la tête!

-Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver! Continua Naruto. En fait je m'échappais de cette folle qui...

-AHA!! Hurla Sakura, victorieuse.

Naruto s'interrompit, les yeux dilatés, et regarda son bras où Sakura avait enfin réussi à planter son aiguille démesurée. Sakura sourit, très contente d'elle même.

-Tu vois? Lui dit-elle. T'as même pas senti, imbécile! Tout ce cinéma pour rien!

Naruto fronça les lèvres en une moue affreuse puis se mit à crier de tous ses poumons.

-T'ES MALADE OU QUOI??!!! Se plaignit Sakura en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Oui!! Justement!! Et toi tu cherches à m'achever avec tes remèdes à la con!

-Comment?!!

-Calmez vous s'il vous plaît Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, les supplia Hinata. Vous êtes en train de m'écraser.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, la laissant respirer.

-Excuse moi!

-Désolée Hinata! C'est cet ingrat! Je prends soin de lui et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie!

Sakura tapota ses vêtements froissés puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en tournant le dos à Naruto, le nez en l'air. Naruto s'adoucit. Il laissa son orgueil de côté et il admit d'un ton bourru:

-Je te suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Sakura-chan. Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré ne pas vous avoir causé tous ces soucis. Pardonne moi. Décidément je fais tout de travers.

Sakura fut saisie par sa voix triste. Elle se tourna vers lui et agita sa main devant elle en soustrayant la gravité à ces mots de remerciement.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire merci Naruto, le rassura t-elle. Il faudrait juste que tu essaye d'être un patient un peu moins difficile parfois...Mais tu sais très bien que je me suis occupé de toi avec plaisir!

-Justement. Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense. Sakura soupira. Rhalala! Il avait un don pour l'attendrir celui là! Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir avec un regard aussi doux?! Elle se mit à sourire tendrement. Ce Naruto!!

Ce dernier continua à la fixer en essayant de lui transmettre toute sa gratitude. Sakura était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait pu tenir face à Kyubi dans la Vallée. Elle lui donnait du courage par son amitié sans faille. Sans elle, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti jusque là. De plus...cette tenue d'infirmière lui allait franchement bien...

Kiba se racla la gorge bruyamment. Naruto sursauta.

-Oh fait Hinata! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici? Demanda Naruto, un peu égaré.

-Et bien...Je...J'ai...J'ai préparé ces gâteaux pour toi, tituba t-elle en lui tendant un petit panier bien clos. J'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir...

-Ah!! Très bonne idée! J'ai une faim de loup en ce moment! Merci Hinata!! T'es trop cool d'avoir pensé à moi!

-J'espère que tu vas aimer, sourit timidement Hinata en baissant les yeux.

-Oh! C'est facile! Si tu cuisine mieux que Sakura tu as peut être une chance que ça me plaise!

-NARUTO!!! S'énerva Sakura.

-Yo les jeunes!

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Sakura et Naruto sursautèrent en trouvant la silhouette décontractée de Kakashi sur le bord de la fenêtre. La main en l'air, il les saluait tous avec un sourire dissimulé sous son masque bleu.

-Naruto. Content de voir que tu vas mieux! On prend soin de toi à ce que je vois!

Il dit ça en attrapant subrepticement un des gâteaux de Hinata dans son panier, gourmand, et en le savourant avec délice sans leur laisser le temps d'entrevoir son visage. Naruto bouda en lui écartant le panier des mains.

-Eh oh! Fit-il en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Vous manquez pas de culot vous! Ces gâteaux sont pour _moi_!

-Quelqu'un a dit « gâteaux »?!

Chouji entra en coup de vent. Ses yeux ronds se plantèrent immédiatement sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il se rua sans réfléchir sur les gâteaux faits maison que tenait Naruto. Ino le retint avec difficulté par ses vêtements. Elle tira de lui vers l'arrière de toutes ses forces, essoufflée.

-Non! Chouji! N'y touche pas! Prends plutôt les fruits rouges que j'ai apporté pour Naruto! Pense à ton régime bon sang! Aide moi, Sai!

En entrant, Sai se gratta la joue avec perplexité. Il voyait bien que le pauvre Chouji se fichait amplement du régime que Ino cherchait à lui imposer. Alors pour ne pas le rendre malheureux il préféra distraire Ino de son objectif. Il la prit par les épaules et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille en sachant l'effet que ces gestes avaient sur elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'oublierai pas un peu Chouji et tu me dirais plutôt ce que tu pense du dessin que j'ai fait pour Naruto-kun? Lui chuchota t-il doucement. Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, pas vrai?

Ino rougit de plaisir. Elle se mit à sourire en oubliant complètement le nouveau programme alimentaire qu'elle avait préparé pour Chouji. Elle s'agrippa au cou de Sai en couinant de joie tandis que Sai clignait un œil complice à Chouji. Ce dernier en profita pour aller s'empiffrer de gourmandises à grandes bouchées.

-Oh non!! S'outra Naruto. Ces gâteaux étaient pour moi, gros lard!!

-C'est qui que tu traite de gros lard?!!

Chouji écarquilla les yeux, assassin.

-Ne te fâche pas Chouji-kun, le supplia Hinata en joignant ses mains. Naruto-kun ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit! J-J'espère que mes gâteaux te plaisent.

-Ils sont excellents, Hinata! La félicita t-il en se léchant les babines. Tu es un véritable chef de cuisine!

-Oh! Merci Chouji-kun! Je t'en ferais plus si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je veux!

-Ouais! Cracha Naruto avec dédain. T'en veux peut-être plus pour pouvoir te gaver comme un porc égoïste!!

-COMMENT???!!! REPETE UN PEU CA POUR VOIR!!!

-GROS LARD!!!!

-Naruto!! Le réprimanda Ino. Ne parle pas comme ça à Chouji! Tu verra, avec le régime spécial que j'ai préparé pour lui il va bientôt avoir un corps de rêves!

-Un corps de rêves? Sourit Gai sensei en entrant à son tour dans la pièce en compagnie d'autres ninjas. Mais vous l'avez devant vos yeux, les jeunes! Admirez, dit-il en faisant toutes sortes de poses artistiques. C'est la culmination de la beauté physique! Le résultat d'un intense entraînement né de l'ardeur et d'une volonté immortelle!

-Bravo Gai sensei! L'encouragea Lee en le suivant dans la pièce. Vous êtes génial!

-Oulà..., soupira Kakashi en reconnaissant ces deux là. Je pense que je vais y aller moi...

-Et moi je pense que vous allez tous devoir y aller, le corrigea Sakura. Ça commence à faire un peu trop de monde. Naruto est censé se reposer. Mais à ce rythme on va finir par l'étouffer! Alors à partir de maintenant les visites se feront deux par deux maxi et avec des intervalles de temps entre chacune pour lui donner un peu de répit. Et l'entrée est interdite aux animaux!!

-WUAF!! Protesta Akamaru.

-Discrimination!! Se révolta Kiba.

Sakura les menaça du regard avec un sourire terrifiant.

-Vous n'avez qu'à rester... Maintenant que j'y pense il me reste encore quelques seringues à utiliser dans le labo...J'aurais peut être besoin de cobayes après tout...Vous savez? Je suis encore en plein apprentissage...

Kiba et Akamaru se ravisèrent immédiatement et s'enfuirent en vitesse en sautant par la fenêtre.

-A plus Naruto!! Cria Kiba par dessus son épaule.

Sakura sourit en se frottant les mains.

-Et c'est valable pour les insectes aussi, Shino, ajouta t-elle à son égard. Question d'hygiène.

Shino la fusilla du regard, profondément vexé. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est très malpoli de ta part de me virer comme ça alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne me sépare jamais de mes insectes, Sakura, dit-il d'une voix lugubre. Akamaru et moi sommes aussi des amis de Naruto et nous avons tout comme vous le droit de lui rendre visite. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis maintenant un bon moment et le danger qu'il a couru me concerne aussi. Tu devrais réfléchir au moins deux fois avant de lancer des remarques désagréables de ce genre si tu ne veux pas blesser les gens qui sont censés êtres tes camarades. Car même si je suis différent de constitution corporelle, je mérite un traitement égal à celui que tu utilise avec les autres Sakura. Je ne crois pas que ce soit juste que...

-Bon d'accord! D'accord! Céda Sakura en interrompant son monologue interminable. Tu reviendra si tu veux! Maintenant sortez tous! Ou je vous jette dehors! Voilà l'égalité de traitement que je vous propose!

-Mais je n'ai même pas pu dire bonjour à Naruto-kun! Se plaignit Lee.

-Ben t'as qu'à lui dire au revoir si ça te fait plaisir, se moqua Tenten.

Tout le groupe se dissout lentement après avoir échangé quelques tapes et quelques mots gentils avec Naruto. Finalement, il se retrouva seul dans la chambre avec Sakura. Naruto se remit au lit, prit de tournis.

-Tu vois? Fit Sakura avec suffisance. Je savais que tu avais besoin de repos. Ils allaient te rendre fou à force.

-Humpf. Peut être. Mais c'est sympa de leur part de s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Évidemment qu'ils s'inquiètent! Que serait Konoha sans un clown comme toi pour l'animer?

Naruto fit la moue.

-T'as toujours les mots qu'il faut Sakura! Très subtil comme comparaison...

Sakura rit légèrement en lui tirant la langue. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui recoiffa les cheveux sur son front avec douceur.

-Dors tranquille, murmura t-elle. Je veillerai sur toi. Tu n'es pas seul Naruto. Tes amis seront toujours là pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Oui, mais tu es quand même parti seul chercher Sasuke. Tu aurais dû me le dire...Je t'aurais aidé. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

-Sakura.

-Oui?

Naruto hésita.

-Euh...Non, rien.

-Mm. Fais dodo maintenant. Au moins pendant quelques heures. Je vais essayer de limiter le nombre de visites. Mais je pense que les autres ne vont pas arrêter de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je les laisse tous entrer. Mais bon! Il faut que tu guérisse en priorité!

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué..., la rassura t-il en baillant. C'est rien...

-Bonne sieste, Naruto.

Le jeune homme s'endormit en entendant les derniers échos de la voix de son amie tels des cailloux roulants sur une pente lisse. Il fit un beau rêve. Un rêve de paix et d'amour. Mais il se termina par un souvenir douloureux. Jiraya lui offrant une glace à la menthe et se perdant dans un ciel étoilé, un livre et un stylo à la main. Puis un cri sans fin.

-ERO SENIN!!

Naruto se réveilla d'un coup en s'asseyant sur son matelas, trempé de sueur. Sa gorge déchirée par le cri qu'il venait de proférer dans son sommeil. Tsunade le regarda bouche bée, debout auprès de son lit.

-Jiraya, soupira t-elle avec un sourire humide.

Naruto se reprit lentement tandis que le décor obscur de son rêve se dispersait devant ses yeux. Un nœud mouillé se forma dans sa gorge. Il fixa ses poings serrés sur ses genoux en essayant de contenir ses sentiments. Il se sentait très seul et déprotégé tout à coup.

Tsunade serra les dents.

-Il faut que je te parle à ce sujet Naruto, annonça t-elle gravement. J'ai donné l'ordre à tes amis de ne pas te le dire. Je tiens à le faire moi même. Jiraya...

-Est mort. Je le sais déjà.

-Mais..! Qui...?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai vu. Le jour où j'ai failli mourir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé entre-temps, mais j'ai encore le souvenir clair de son sourire et de ses paroles. Je n'ai toujours pas compris quel était cet endroit ni comment j'ai pu en échapper, mais je crois vraiment que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Lui et Itachi...

-De quoi parle-tu Naruto? S'inquiéta Tsunade.

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne le comprend pas moi même. En tout cas je sais qu'il est mort désormais...Il voulait que je vous transmette le bonjour. Il a dit que finalement vous aviez gagné le pari...

Tsunade eut un haut le cœur. Saisie, elle dut s'assoir sur le lit de Naruto pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Elle se mordit le dos de la main en le fixant avec des yeux inondés par les larmes. Comment Naruto pouvait être au courant pour ce pari?! C'était impossible! Personne d'autre que Jiraya et elle n'était au courant!! Et si Naruto avait réellement parlé avec lui? Et si il lui avait dit lui même? Elle osait à peine y croire. Même après tous les miracles et tous les événements inexplicables qu'elles avait observé tout au long de sa vie, le domaine des morts restait un grand inconnu pour elle. Mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à penser que nos êtres chers restaient à veiller sur nous quelque part, même après nous avoir quitté.

-Et...Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose? Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Naruto sourit, mélancolique.

-Il a dit qu'il allait écrire son plus beau livre là bas...Et aussi que vous vous étoufferiez sûrement avec vos énormes seins lorsque je vous transmettrez son message.

Un sanglot échappa à Tsunade. C'était bien Jiraya! Seul lui pouvait lancer ce genre de remarques déplacées. Quel idiot! Elle terra son visage entre ses mains.

-Naruto...C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé au village caché de la Pluie. C'est un endroit très dangereux. Il savait qu'il risquerait sa vie en s'y rendant. On le savait tous les deux. Et pourtant...il n'a pas hésité une seconde à y aller. Je ne sais pas si c'était par courage ou par folie. Mais...Je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, Naruto. Tu lui ressemble tellement...

Tsunade sécha ses larmes. Naruto ferma les yeux.

-Il a voulu parier ce jour là, continua t-elle en reniflant. Il m'a fait parier sur son échec. « De toutes façons tu ne gagne jamais », m'a t-il dit en riant. Mais j'ai gagné...Pour une fois j'aurais tellement aimé perdre! C'est de ma faute! Il a été tué par Pain, un membre de l'Akatsuki. D'après le chef des crapauds, Fukasaku-sama, qui a participé lui aussi au combat, ils étaient plusieurs et très puissants. Jiraya n'avait aucune chance face à eux. Konoha n'est pas préparé pour ce genre d'ennemis. Alors s'ils l'attaquent, je les affronterai moi même. Je sais que si Jiraya a été vaincu, j'aurais moi aussi de très fortes chances de perdre...Mais je leur ferais autant de mal que possible! Si je dois mourir j'en amènerai quelques uns avec moi! Je le jure sur mon titre de Hokage! Je défendrais ce village coûte que coûte! Il n'est pas question que je reperde quelqu'un d'autre! Que je reste immobile alors que les choses s'écroulent autour de moi! Je crois avoir payer un prix assez haut maintenant. D'abord mon frère, ensuite mon amant, et puis mon ami...Et toi aussi, de peu. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça. Je ne peux plus!

_Le prix..._

_Le prix à payer..._

_Le prix à payer pour la paix! _Se souvint Naruto.

-Itachi disait vrai. C'est le prix à payer pour la paix.

Il ouvrit les yeux, déterminé.

-Je vais m'entrainer encore et encore! Assura t-il. Ce Pain paiera pour ce qu'il a fait!

-Mais Naruto! C'est toi qu'ils viendront chercher! Les attaquer serait de la folie!

-Alors je suis aussi fou que mon professeur! Mamie Tsunade! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais y arriver, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Personne ne devra payer le prix qui me correspond! Je dois assumer mon destin! Sinon..., il sourit avec peine. Humpf. Sinon le roman de l'ermite pervers aura une fin décevante...

Tsunade interrompit les pensées de Naruto en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle caressa le collier qui pendait à son cou.

-Je compte sur toi, Naruto. Je ne vais pas te demander d'être prudent parce que je sais que tu ne m'écoutera pas. Alors je te demande de vivre, Naruto. Tu dois vivre. Ne t'éloigne pas de tes amis. Fais leur confiance. Ils sont la clé de la réussite. Voilà la véritable force d'un ninja: celle qu'il puise dans le cœur de ses camarades.

-Mm. Je sais. Je ne m'éloignerai plus maintenant. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Sasuke est rentré.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

-Effectivement.

-Ne soyez pas dure avec lui, mamie Tsunade! La supplia Naruto. Lui aussi a vécu des choses horribles. Il a tout perdu. Mais je l'ai retrouvé. Sans lui, je suis incapable d'avancer. J'ai besoin de sa présence, de son amitié. Vous l'avez dit vous même. Il me donne des forces pour réussir.

Tsunade souffla profondément.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, admit-elle. Mais sache que je garderai un œil sur lui. Il nous a trahi, même si finalement il s'est ravisé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut oublier facilement. Heureusement pour lui, les crimes qui ont été commis pour libérer Deidara n'étaient pas son œuvre. Mais celle de son compagnon. Nos forces l'ont appris en faisant l'autopsie détaillé de leurs dépouilles. Même Sasuke n'aurait pas pu les tuer de cette façon...Je me demande qui est cet homme mystérieux. D'après Sasuke il se nommerait Tobi, mais je sens qu'il ne dit pas tout. Peut être qu'il t'en parlera à toi. Je compte sur toi pour découvrir la vérité.

Naruto acquiesça. Tobi...Madara...Il ne savait plus très bien qui était cet étrange bonhomme. Mais c'était évident que Sasuke n'avait pas tout dit. Pourquoi? Cela l'intriguait vraiment.

-Bien! Maintenant je dois y aller! Dit Tsunade en se levant. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu. J'ai eu du mal à obtenir la permission d'entrée de Sakura! Elle bloque le passage à tout le monde! Et personne n'ose la contredire! Incroyable! On dirait qu'elle a définitivement hérité mon caractère!

-Malheureusement oui...

Tsunade s'éloigna en s'esclaffant de rire.

Ce jour là Naruto reçut encore quelques visites. Celle de Shikamaru et de Kurenai sensei fut particulièrement hilarante pour la jeune femme lorsque Naruto lui conseilla gentiment de suivre le régime proposé par Ino.

-Vous avez pris un peu de poids ces temps ci, remarqua t-il sans vouloir la vexer. C'est bien dommage pour une femme aussi jolie que vous Kurenai sensei...Quoique ces nouvelles rondeurs vous vont très bien aussi, bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles qui sont obsédée par perdre du poids! Ça devient n'importe quoi après! Elle n'ont plus que la peau sur les os! Et puis c'est bien de manger à sa faim sans se prohiber des bonnes choses de la vie, n'est ce pas?

Kurenai éclata de rire, extrêmement amusée par les acrobaties linguistiques que faisaient Naruto pour rattraper son manque de délicatesse. En effet, il savait que les femmes étaient plus que susceptibles à ce sujet! Surtout des filles comme Ino ou Sakura!

-Elle n'est pas grosse, idiot! Soupira Shikamaru. Elle est enceinte! Pff! Sérieux! Tu capte rien à la vie mon pauvre!

-Enceinte?! Mais alors c'est...!

-Le fils de Asuma, compléta Kurenai en se caressant son ventre bien rond.

-Wuah! S'émerveilla Naruto avec un énorme sourire. Nous aurons bientôt un petit Asuma parmi nous! Super! Mais un conseil quand même: le petit risque d'expérimenter les mêmes vices que son père alors autant le maintenir éloigné du tabac!

-Je ferais attention, promis Kurenai.

-Moi aussi je veillerai sur ce petit, ajouta Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches. J'ai promis à Asuma. Alors même si c'est chiant j'aurais sûrement à jouer le grand frère sévère avec lui de temps en temps et lui interdire de faire des bêtises de ce genre.

-Moi aussi j'aiderai à garder le petit en bonne santé, se proposa Naruto. Je serai son exemple à suivre comme avec Konohamaru! Vous verrez! J'en ferai un génie!

Shikamaru fit une grimace douteuse. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait sage de confier à Naruto l'éducation de l'enfant...

-Bien sûr, sourit amplement Kurenai. Merci beaucoup les garçons. Mon bébé aura la chance de vous avoir auprès de lui! Il va être drôlement content ce petit!

Elle leur prit la main à tous les deux, radieuse. Shikamaru et Naruto ne purent réprimer un sourire en la voyant si heureuse avec sa prochaine maternité. La rumeur selon laquelle les femmes enceinte étaient encore plus belles que la normale leur parut absolument vrai à cet instant. Elle irradiait une joie et un bien être rassurant, maternel.

Iruka sensei et Yamato, Shino et Rock Lee, ainsi que Konohamaru et ses deux coéquipiers vinrent eux aussi rendre visite à Naruto avec l'autorisation de Sakura. Et puis le soir tomba. Sakura apporta le dîner à Naruto et resta un moment à papoter avec lui, puis elle se retira en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Naruto resta alors seul dans le noir, les yeux clos mais le cœur chargé par l'affection que lui avaient manifesté ses amis tout au long de la journée.

-Tu souris?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu en a mis du temps, Sasuke. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Humpf. Mais tu savais que je viendrais.

-Et oui! Tu es assez prévisible en fait une fois qu'on a percé ton secret.

-Oh. Je vois. Et quel est ce secret?

-Facile! C'est qu'au fond de toi tu es quelqu'un de sensible et d'affectueux qui cherche constamment une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Tu considère alors Orochimaru comme quelqu'un de « rassurant »?

-Non. Mais quelqu'un de puissant qui pouvait t'offrir force et protection. Ce qui revient à la même chose. Tu déteste te sentir vulnérable. Mais tu l'est quand même. C'est ce qui fait de toi un véritable casse tête!

-Humpf. Tu as une explication pour tout on dirait. Tu pourra peut être m'éclairer sur un autre sujet alors...

Naruto cligna des yeux. La silhouette féline de Sasuke se dessinait vaporeuse sur le mur de sa chambre d'hôpital. Et si Naruto se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait même trouver son parfum exquis dans l'air.

-Ça dépend, chuchota t-il. C'est à propos de quoi?

-A propos de nous deux.

Naruto frissonna en écoutant la voix captivante de son ami. Le sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Le désir s'alluma comme une étincelle dans son ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Nous deux?

-Oui. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je me sens libre quand je suis avec toi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. Pourquoi je me hais de te faire souffrir. Mais surtout, pourquoi j'ai constament envie de t'embrasser...Ça fait un moment que je me questionne la dessus. Surtout depuis le soir où nous avons... Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune raison logique.

Un sourire satisfait fendit les lèvres de Naruto. Il s'assit sur son lit en posant son menton sur son poing, le coude replié sur sa cuisse.

-C'est peut être parce que je suis tout simplement irrésistible. C'est normal que même les hommes me désirent!

Il fit échos aux propos que Sasuke avait déjà tenu avec lui en souriant, pervers.

Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina fugacement avec un sourire contraint. Puis il redevint sérieux.

-Je m'en veux beaucoup, Naruto. J'ai été stupide du début jusqu'à la fin. J'étais vraiment prêt à tout casser juste par rancœur. Je voulais infliger à part égale le mal qui m'avez été imposé à moi comme un gosse faisant un gros caprice. Et je l'aurais fait. Si tu n'avais pas été là. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de te perdre pour de bon. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer. Et si j'avais attaqué Konoha j'aurais forcément dut passer par là. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je me suis ravisé. C'est frustrant. Ma haine est toujours là à me démanger. Mais quand je suis avec toi elle s'éloigne de moi. Elle ne me blesse plus autant...Si tu étais vraiment mort elle m'aurait consumé complètement. J'aurais perdu le peu de raison qu'il me reste. La vie aurait perdu tout son sens à mes yeux...J'ai eu très peur l'autre fois. Quand j'ai cru à ta mort, la seule issue qu'il me restait était le suicide.

-Ne dis pas ça! S'horrifia Naruto. Jamais!

-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir mourir à cause de ma bêtise, s'expliqua Sasuke. Mon arrogance. J'aimerai ressembler davantage à mon frère. Il était quelqu'un de bien lui. Même s'il a dut faire des choses affreuses, dans son esprit il est resté bon. Par contre moi, je suis mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu m'as sauvé! Tu n'a fait de mal à personne Sasuke!

-Si. J'ai tué mon frère et j'ai failli te tuer aussi. N'essaie pas de dire le contraire Naruto. Si seulement tu savais combien je m'en veux...

Naruto fronça les sourcils, attristé. La culpabilité rongeait le cœur de Sasuke. Il le sentait aussi clairement que si cette douleur lui avait appartenu. Le lien qui les unissait était très fort. Naruto s'en rendit compte à cet instant. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, les inspirations de son âme, les larmes à ses yeux.

Sasuke pleurait.

-Pardon Naruto...Pardon...J'ai tellement honte de moi. Je n'ose même pas me montrer devant les autres...Ils doivent me haïr...

-Bien sûr que non! Protesta Naruto. Ce sont des gens bien. Ils ne te jugerait jamais de cette façon!

-Je les ai trahi Naruto, raisonna Sasuke. Aucun ninja du village ne trahi jamais ses camarades. Mais moi je l'ai fait. D'après cette logique, je n'appartient plus à cette famille. J'ai perdu ma place à son sein.

-Et bien tu n'a qu'à t'en faire une nouvelle! Tu dis ne pas être content de tes actions. Tu n'a qu'à en faire d'autres pour te rattraper sur les anciennes! Mais sache que pour moi tu n'a jamais cessé de faire partie de ce village. Et je suis sûr que pour les autres c'est pareil. Ton attachement à cette famille s'est finalement révélé être solide! Je suis très heureux que tu sois revenu!

-Pour toujours, précisa Sasuke. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer mes erreurs mais je ferais tout ce qui est dans mes mains pour changer, pour expier mes fautes. En commençant par toi. Je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal. Je dis bien personne. Et surtout cette organisation, L'Akatsuki.

-Ha ha! Je sens que ça va me plaire de t'avoir comme garde du corps...

-Et je ferais en sorte de te rendre heureux pour me faire pardonner tout ce mal que je t'ai causé.

Naruto étrécit ses yeux, coquin.

-Tu n'a qu'à commencer tout de suite... Approche, Sasuke.

Le jeune brun obéit. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Naruto qui respirait lourdement, les sens à fleur de peau. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce que Naruto cherhait à lui faire comprendre.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, s'exclama Sasuke. Tu es encore faible!

Naruto rougit, gêné.

-Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier! Je..J'en ai très envie là tout de suite. Tu m'a manqué...

Il caressa les lèvres froides de Sasuke du bout de son doigt en l'attirant vers lui. Sasuke arqua un sourcil en trouvant quelque chose d'étrange dans l'expression de Naruto.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Naruto? S'inquiéta t-il. Tu as l'air...complètement démoralisé.

Naruto esquiva son regard. Il lui caressa la joue en souriant étrangement.

-Ça va. T'en fais pas.

-Non, ça ne va pas, constata Sasuke en lui attrapant les poignets. Je te connais Naruto. Que s'est-il passé?

Il fixa Naruto droit dans les yeux sans lui laisser d'échappatoire. Les pupilles bleues de Naruto furent bientôt noyées par les larmes. Il sanglota.

-L'er-l'ermite pervers...Il-il est m-mort...

Sasuke resta bouche bée, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle! Puis il repensa au lien déjà fort qui unissait Jiraya et Naruto lorsqu'il était encore dans le village. Aujourd'hui, cette perte devait être horrible pour Naruto. Lui qui s'attachait toujours aux gens avec facilité, il avait bien dut se lier à son professeur qui l'avait suivi attentivement tout au long de sa progression ninja.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos, réconfortant. Lui plus que n'importe qui pouvait comprendre le mal causé par la perte d'un être cher.

Naruto, qui avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas pleurer jusqu'à là, même lors de sa conversation avec Tsunade; fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sasuke. Sa douleur se déversa comme le pus comprimé dans une blessure mal soignée. Il serra la veste de Sasuke entre ses poings et il pleura de toutes ses forces sur son épaule, les dents serrées.

-Chhhhh..., siffla doucement Sasuke. Ne pleure pas mon ange. Ne pleure pas. Chhh...

Il laissa Naruto pleurer encore quelques instants, puis lorsque ses soubresauts se calmèrent, il baisa ses lèvres salées avec douceur. Naruto s'arrêta de pleurer. Il oublia sa peine avec ce contact tant désiré. Leurs corps se réchauffèrent immédiatement. Leur baisé prenait une tournure de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus excitante...Naruto introduit sa main dans le pantalon de Sasuke...

-Non, Naruto, l'arrêta t-il, haletant. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout à fait le contraire...Mais tu es fatigué. Tu as besoin de dormir.

-Mais...

Sasuke lui posa un doigt autoritaire sur les lèvres.

-Nous nous rattraperons, chuchota t-il. Crois moi. Mais pas cette fois. Dors mon ange. Je resterai avec toi. Je partirai juste avant que Sakura ne vienne.

Il s'allongea auprès de Naruto sur le lit qui craqua légèrement, en lui entourant la hanche de son bras. Naruto se serra le plus possible contre lui, en savourant la chaleur de son corps. Puis il s'endormit en sentant le souffle rythmé de Sasuke sur sa nuque.

Le rêve qu'il fit fut encore plus beau et magique cette fois. Sasuke et lui, enfants, tenant par la main Jiraya et Itachi et partageant avec eux une bonne glace à la menthe lors d'une journée d'été sans fin.

**GOMENASAI!** **Excusez le retard! :S dernièrement j'ai commencé à regarder la série Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood et en fait ça me pompe du temps alors je prends du retard avec Naruto! Ce qui est totalement inexcusable!! ^^**

**Notre magnifique Sasuke est rentré à Konoha, Naruto se remet lentement de ses blessures (physiques et morales), Sakura est heureuse de vivre...Tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! Espérons que ça dure!**

**Mais pendant ce temps un esprit machiavélique à la chevelure dorée organise un événement majeur à Konoha! Que la fête commence! Héhé!**

**Arigatô godaimasu pour les coms! Et cette fois je publierai le suivant plus tôt! Promis! BISOUSS à bientôt!!**


	29. Nouvelles résolutions

**Épisode 27: Nouvelles résolutions**

-Une fête? Répéta Shikamaru sans en croire ses oreilles. Tu veux organiser une fête alors que le village risque d'être attaqué à n'importe quel moment?

-Exactement! Se réjouit Ino en claquant des doigts. C'est le moment idéal! Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive alors une fête de ce genre calmera les esprits! C'est pas la peine d'être constamment stressés! Et puis Naruto vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Il sera bien content qu'on fasse cette fête en son honneur! Ou peut être que nous devrions la faire en honneur de Sasuke qui est enfin revenu parmi nous... Attends, Shikamaru! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tout ça ce ne sont pas d'assez bonnes raisons pour faire la fête du siècle?

-Qu'est ce que t'as bu ce matin? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

-Oh! La ferme! Le rabroua Ino. Avoue que c'est une idée géniale!

-T'es complètement givrée ma pauvre...

-Shikamaru! Allez! Sois pas méchant! Aide moi à organiser la fête! Ce sera dans seulement quelques jours alors il faut qu'on trouve une salle, de la musique, de la boisson...Et je veux que ce soit une surprise pour Naruto....ou Sasuke. J'ai pas encore décidé lequel. Mais dans tous les cas j'aurai besoin de ta collaboration. Allez Shika! Dis oui! S'il te plaît! Dis oui!

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en faisant non de la tête. Mais son expression bornée changea peu à peu face à l'air suppliant de Ino. Ses beaux yeux noirs luisaient d'espoir. Shikamaru se serait senti cruel de refuser quelque chose à ce regard triste de chien battu. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, las.

-OK, céda t-il. Je t'aiderai.

Ino lui sauta à la gorge en miaulant sa victoire. Elle rit de tous ses poumons et embrassa Shikamaru sur la joue.

-Merci! Merci! Mille mercis!

Shikamaru la repoussa avec agacement.

-T'emballe pas trop non plus. Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté.

-Trop tard! T'as dis oui maintenant! Une promesse c'est une promesse!

-Eh! J'ai rien promis moi!

Mais Ino ne l'écoutait plus. Elle sautilla sur place en se régalant à l'avance de cet événement inattendu qu'allait vivre le village. Ses cheveux dorés battirent élégamment sur son dos. Puis elle posa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure en se rappelant un détail.

-Mais dans cette fête, il y aura un bal. Et comme dans tous les bals, il y aura des couples. Et donc il va falloir que je m'assure que Sai me propose d'aller avec lui! Et il faut aussi que je me trouve une robe splendide pour la soirée! Et la coiffure parfaite qui ira avec!

Shikamaru fit la grimace en écoutant le ton suraigüe que prenait Ino avec ses « inquiétudes » secondaires.

-Et toi! Réalisa Ino en le pointant du doigt. Tu vas devoir te trouver une cavalière!

-Pff. Je m'en passe, merci. Il n'y rien de plus embêtant que ça. Les filles vous êtes tellement hystériques et superficielles! Je m'amuserais bien plus tout seul.

-Tu n'es qu'un machiste abruti! Gronda Ino. Et puis je pari que tu as la trouille en réalité!

-De quoi? Demanda le garçon, sceptique.

Elle eut un sourire maléfique.

-De te prendre un râteau et de te retrouver tout seul au bal!

-Bravo Ino. Tu m'as démasqué, fit Shikamaru avec une ironie mordante. C'est vrai que je ne vais pas pouvoir en dormir la nuit.

Ino lui tira la langue puis lui tapota gentiment les cotes du coude.

-Allez raconte, l'encouragea t-elle avec complicité. C'est qui que tu compte inviter? Hein? C'est impossible qu'aucune fille du village ne t'intéresse. Tu ne peux pas être difficile à ce point quand même! Elle est comment? Est-ce que je la connais au moins? Si non t'as intérêt à me la présenter!

-Lâche moi un peu! Il n'y a aucune fille! Rha! Quelle plaie...

Ino continua a lui tourner autour en essayant de lui faire avouer qui serait l'heureuse élue en mimant la démarche harcelante d'un vautour cerclant sa proie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans aucune destination fixe, Ino taquinant Shikamaru qui, les mains dans les poches, faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre sans arrêt, Ino? Soupira le garçon. Moi je suis censé aller travailler à l'école ninja tout à l'heure. Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton chéri l'artiste?

Ino se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas l'envahir comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être trop insistante parfois...

Shikamaru ne parut pas surpris.

-Oui. Je confirme cette impression.

-Je te parle sérieusement Shika!

-Ah bon? Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre lui.

-Sai est un garçon réservé. J'essaye de mieux le connaître mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir sous cette image qu'il donne de lui. Même s'il est aimable avec tout le monde j'ai l'impression qu'il reste sur ses gardes, inaccessible. En quelques sortes il me rappelle Sasuke. Et...j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à lui...Si ce n'était pas réciproque je...Je ne veux pas souffrir comme Sakura.

Shikamaru fut saisi par la douleur sincère qui transperçait la voix de son amie. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe. Le pli sur le front pur de Ino traduisait une inquiétude sérieuse cette fois et non plus une préoccupation purement esthétique.

Il sourit légèrement d'un air nostalgique.

-Je crois savoir ce qui te perturbe tant, Ino.

Elle leva un regard anxieux vers lui, curieuse de connaître son verdict.

-Tu es amoureuse, c'est tout, diagnostiqua Shikamaru. Sai n'est plus un caprice pour toi maintenant mais une véritable nécessité. Et tu ne sais pas comment agir avec lui à cause de ça. Ce n'est plus le degré habituel d'attirance auquel tu es habituée. Et tu te retrouve un peu perdue. C'est naturel.

Ino écarquilla ses yeux. Elle fixa Shikamaru tandis que la compréhension illuminait ses traits. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était donc ça! Elle était tout simplement amoureuse de Sai! Bien sûr! C'était tellement évident qu'elle ne s'était pas calmement arrêté pour y réfléchir. Depuis quelques temps elle flottait sur un nuage de bonheur noirci uniquement par l'apparente indifférence de Sai. Voilà ce qui la tracassait!

-Et est-ce que tu crois que Sai ressent la même chose pour moi? Chuchota t-elle.

-Ça tu devra en parler avec lui. Il saura te le dire beaucoup mieux que moi je crois! Et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui ouvrir ton cœur car même s'il est assez discret sur ses sentiments, il ne faut pas être un grand devin pour savoir qu'il se sent bien avec toi. Tu es une fille superbe Ino. Garde confiance en toi.

Ino sourit, touchée. Ivre de joie, elle se blottit contre son ami et lui dédia un regard humide sous ses longs sourcils noirs.

-C'est toi qui est superbe, Shika, le remercia t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main. Elle devait se hâter de rejoindre son prince charmant! Elle devait savoir au plus vite si les sentiments de Sai correspondraient vraiment aux siens...

Shikamaru la regarda partir avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Il se frotta le ventre en fronçant les lèvres. S'il n'avait pas été absolument sûr de ses sentiments envers Ino, il aurait pu mal-interpréter ce vide soudain qui l'envahissait. Mais cela était totalement impossible. Ino n'était qu'une amie d'enfance avec laquelle il aimait bien blaguer et se bagarrer de temps en temps et rien d'autre...Ou pas?

-Pauvre choux! Tu as mal au ventre? Tu veux peut être que je te prépare une petite infusion?

Shikamaru sursauta et se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix féminine. Bouche bée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme blonde en robe noire exhibant l'emblème de Suna sur son bandeau frontal. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en quatre queues frisées sur sa tête, comme d'habitude, et elle portait un immense éventail replié accroché à son dos.

Elle éclata de rire en le voyant ainsi éberlué.

-T'as toujours cette tête de paumé à ce que je vois! Se moqua t-elle. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme passer! Humpf! Mais je suis quand même contente de te revoir, Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme se reprit en secouant brièvement la tête.

-Temari, la salua t-il quelque peu égaré. Ça faisait longtemps. Que fais tu ici?

-Je dois parler au Hokage, l'informa t-elle avec sérieux. C'est Gaara qui m'envoie. C'est un message d'une importance capitale et puisque je devais déjà me rendre dans les parages pour d'autres raisons, il me l'a confié en tant que messagère de Suna. De toutes façons l'envoyer par la voie des airs aurait été trop risqué étant donnée la situation. D'après les rumeurs, des membres de l'Akatsuki rodent ces régions.

-Je vois. Tu viens donc d'arriver, en déduit Shikamaru. Tu n'es pas au courant des derniers événements qui ont eu lieux dans le village.

-En effet. Et je fonce voir le Hokage. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner jusqu'à sa tour et me mettre au courant de ces nouveautés locales en chemin.

-Désolé. Je ne peux pas. Je suis censé me rendre à l'école de ninjas et si je prends du retard c'est Tsunade elle même qui va me tuer. Mais on peux se voir à un autre moment si tu veux. Tu compte rester combien de temps dans les parages?

-Quelques jours tout au plus, répondit la jeune femme en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, l'air pensive. Je devrais rentrer aussi tôt que possible. Des affaires urgentes m'attendent chez moi. Pourquoi cette question? Tu compte m'inviter quelque part? A un rendez-vous galant peut-être?

Temari affichait un sourire incrédule. Elle ne quitta pas Shikamaru des yeux, curieuse de connaître ses intentions. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre ce genre d'initiatives normalement. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Peut être avait-il changé entre temps.

Shikamaru rougit. Il savait que cette partie serait la plus embêtante. Mais il aurait à passer par là à un moment ou à un autre...Maudite Ino!

Il souffla avec ennuis puis parla en faignant du désintérêt.

-Est-ce que ça te dirais de m'accompagner à un bal?

* * *

-Sasuke! Tu vas arrêter de monopoliser les toilettes comme ça! Je vais me pisser dessus moi!

-Oui oui. Je sors.

Naruto continua à frapper du poing sur la porte de la salle de bain avec une impatience rageante. L'écoulement constant de l'eau s'interrompit enfin de l'autre côté de la porte et Sasuke apparut avec une serviette blanche attachée autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient sur son torse nu. Son expression agacée devint perverse lorsqu'il remarqua les regards appuyés de Naruto à son corps musclé. Il arqua un sourcil et s'approcha de Naruto en le fixant, séducteur.

-Tu aurais dû entrer avec moi au lieu de râler sans arrêt, lui reprocha t-il. Tu te rappelle l'autre soir quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait se rattraper. Il est tant pour moi de tenir parole...

Naruto devint cramoisi. Ses yeux bleus se réduisirent en deux fentes emplies de méfiance. Il ne bougea pas tandis que Sasuke caressait sa joue du bout de son nez en répandant son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

-Non non non. Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça Sasuke! Tu as passé au moins une heure aux toilettes alors que je mourrais d'envie d'y aller! Tu mérite des claques et non des câlins. Alors arrête de faire le gentil maintenant!

-Je ne fais pas le gentil, rétorqua Sasuke, la bouche près de son oreille. J'ai juste très envie de te faire l'amour. Et puis je t'ai dit que ça aller être comme ça entre nous à partir de maintenant. Alors prépare toi parce que tu risque d'en avoir marre au point de me virer de chez toi. Je ne te laisserai même plus le temps de respirer, Naruto.

Sasuke ajouta des caresses à ses promesses chuchotées, faisant jouir Naruto du touché et de l'ouïe en même temps. Naruto ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux attentions nouvelles de Sasuke. Rarement (pour ne pas dire jamais) il avait trouvé cette sûreté, cette fidélité prolongée dans le regard de Sasuke. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de sentir à quel point il voulait le rendre heureux, rester auprès de lui pour rattraper ses fautes précédentes. Pour cette raison Naruto voulait profiter pleinement de ces instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient dans son petit appartement désordonné.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mouvant ensemble leurs lèvres tremblotantes et enlaçant leurs langues affamées l'une de l'autre. Sasuke poussa peu à peu Naruto vers le mur en l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et croqua son épaule en soupirant de plaisir. La main posée à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto, il réveillait progressivement ses sens en décrivant des mouvements de va et vient sur cette zone de sa jambe particulièrement sensible. Il écrasa de ses lèvres celles de Naruto, rythmant la danse folle de leurs langues mêlées de salive.

Le cœur battant, la respiration secouée, ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Naruto commença à être envahi par une montée d'adrénaline vertigineuse. Ses idées ne s'encastraient plus clairement dans son esprit, ses gestes devenaient fébriles et précipités. Et les parties sensibles de son anatomie subissaient les conséquences de cette excitation inespérée... Il grimaça.

-Merde! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes! Je peux plus me retenir!

Les mains serrées sur son entrejambe, il couru dans la salle de bain et soulagea sa vessie en gémissant d'aise. L'effluve chaude s'écoula lentement au fond de la cuve d'eau en créant un tintement aigüe.

Sasuke le regarda faire en silence, un sourire indulgent plaqué aux lèvres.

-Humpf. Tu en avais vraiment envie on dirait. Tu aurais pu arroser tout un jardin avec ça.

-Oui ben c'est de ta faute. T'es pire qu'une gonzesse à passer autant de temps pour prendre une simple douche!

-Tu es pressé de faire quoi au juste?

-Je sais pas moi, réfléchit Naruto en rattachant son pantalon. On pourrait sortir faire un petit tour par là. Aller chez Ichiraku. Ou même aller nous entraîner. Il faut que je m'y remette le plus vite possible! Et toi tu vas m'aider, OK? Je dois encore devenir beaucoup plus fort si je veux avoir une chance de protéger les autres! Mais il faut d'abord pour ça que je sois capable de me protéger moi même...

-Naruto, le calma Sasuke en lui posant les mains sur les épaules. Tu es à peine sorti de l'hôpital. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te repose encore un peu avant de penser à ce genre d'activités.

-Me reposer! Me reposer! Tu vas pas commencer comme Sakura-chan à la fin? J'ai fais que ça pendant presque une semaine! Il est temps de me remettre en marche là sinon je vais finir par rouiller!

-Si c'est ça ce qui t'inquiètes je connais d'autres moyens de se dépenser.

Sasuke baisa le cou de Naruto avec ardeur.

-Eh, mais t'es un vrai obsédé toi, le taquina Naruto.

-C'est toi qui me rend comme ça. T'aurais jamais dû t'accrocher autant à moi tout ce temps parce que maintenant je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Tant mieux.

Naruto répondit aux caresses de Sasuke en passant ses mains sur son torse nu. Sasuke plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure doré de son ami et l'attira vers lui avec insistance. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient perler des gouttes d'eau fraîche sur leurs lèvres unies en rendant humide leur embrassade. Naruto à son tour descendit doucement ses mains sur le ventre de Sasuke puis sur sa ceinture jusqu'à ce que la serviette blanche qui le recouvrait glisse au sol à ses pieds.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke enflammèrent ceux, doux et clairs, de Naruto. Et ainsi il lui transmis son enthousiasme pressant.

Naruto se remit à l'embrasser fougueusement tandis que ses mains se posaient avec prudence sur le pénis durcissant de Sasuke. Ce dernier émit un son guttural d'animal blessé qui encouragea de plus belle les caresses de Naruto. Il le poussa contre le mur puis se mit à masturber Sasuke sans ôter ses lèvres des siennes. Sasuke gémit tout en tenant fermement deux poignes de cheveux blonds de Naruto entre ses doigts frémissants.

Alors que le plaisir se déclarait dans toutes les cellules de son corps en transformant son sang en un magma cuisant circulant dans ses veines, et que Sasuke croyait avoir atteint le seuil de l'extase, il connut une plus grande satisfaction encore lorsque Naruto se mit à genoux et introduit son sexe dans sa bouche. Les caresses secouées de ses lèvres sur son pénis le menèrent à la phase culminante de la jouissance. Sasuke ouvrit grand la bouche en produisant un cri sourd de délectation pure. Naruto accéléra le rythme de ses secousses en sentant comment les mains de Sasuke se resserraient davantage sur ses cheveux en les tiraillant douloureusement.

Une immense satisfaction le traversait à provoquer un tel plaisir à Sasuke. Naruto voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il tenait à le rendre heureux et qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Il ne le laisserait plus s'échapper cette fois!

-Naruto..., gémit Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur son occupation. Mais Sasuke le força à s'arrêter et à se lever et lui ôta ses vêtements avec précipitation.

-Viens.

Il le mena jusqu'au lit étroit de Naruto qu'ils partageaient en l'aidant à s'y s'allonger, puis il prit le dessus en enchaînant de ses mains les poignets de Naruto au dessus de sa tête. Il baisa sans retenue tous les recoins de son corps nu et lécha à son tour l'entrejambe palpitante de Naruto, voulant lui procurer un degré de plaisir semblable au sien. Mais les aspirations de Sasuke furent largement dépassées par les résultats car Naruto arriva très rapidement au maximum de son excitation, se tordant dans tous les sens en soupirant de plaisir.

-Ahh...Sasu...ke...J'en peux...plus...

-Tiens bon mon ange...Pas encore...

Sasuke retourna Naruto sur le ventre en le plaçant à croupis. Puis il écarta de ses mains ses fesses fermes pour faciliter le passage de son pénis. Il se plaça derrière Naruto et choisit le meilleur angle de pénétration. Il introduit d'abord dans son derrière deux doigts humidifié pour optimiser le glissement de son sexe puis il y plaça son pénis allongé en se mordant la lèvre, gourmand. Enfin il bascula vers l'avant en arrachant un plainte étouffée à Naruto. Pourtant, lui de son côté était engloutit par une vague de plaisir sans bornes. Il répéta l'expérience en tenant Naruto par la ceinture et en guidant le plus profondément possible son sexe à l'intérieur de son anus. Naruto criait dans ses coussins pour ne pas avertir ses voisins, mordant et tirant les draps blancs. Sasuke avait retroussé sa lèvre supérieure et se contentait de déguster en silence cette effusion de sensations énergisantes. Contractant ses fesses, il poussa au plus profond du corps de Naruto son membre imparable en secouant le lit.

-Sa...su...ke...

-Oui....Oui...Mon ange...Mon ange...Oui!

Une explosion de chaleur s'ensuivit. Un long gémissement échappa aux lèvres charnues de Sasuke. Exténué, il s'apprêtait à retirer son pénis mollisant mais Naruto le stoppa en soupirant.

-Reste. C'est bon...

Sasuke sourit et s'inclina pour aller baiser le cou et la nuque du jeune blond tandis que son sperme se répandait agréablement dans Naruto. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut au tour de Naruto. Couinant, il s'agita légèrement par cette expulsion soudaine de son corps. Sasuke lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, mon ange. Repose toi maintenant.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit défait, à bout de forces. Naruto avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux en le regardant avec tendresse.

-J'espère que cette fois c'était un peu plus que « pas mal », sourit-il.

-Mmmm...

-Dors, Naruto. Je serai là quand tu te réveillera. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mmmm...

Sasuke resta encore un moment à admirer amoureusement l'image de Naruto respirant, paisible, la bouche entrouverte et ses cheveux d'or décoiffés. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un baisé sucré sur ses lèvres appétissantes puis il se releva sans faire de bruit pour réunir ses affaires. Il était doué dans l'art de la discrétion. C'est pourquoi Naruto continua à ronfler tranquillement blotti sur son matelas lorsque Sasuke ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il faisait beau. Enfin la période interminable des pluies avait cessé et le village était dominé par un ciel d'azur imperturbable traversé par de nombreux oiseaux migrateurs.

Sasuke se promena allègrement dans les rues bondées sans perdre de vue son objectif. Il devait se dépêcher avant que le magasin ne ferme, et il ne fallait pas non plus que Naruto se réveille avant qu'il ne soit de retour.

En chemin, il regarda les habitants de Konoha avec une solidarité renouvelée. Il se sentait à nouveau chez lui dans ce contexte d'activité fraternel et conviviale. Il n'avait plus peur, plus aucune envie de haïr. Il ne baissait même plus son regard lorsqu'il croisait celui d'un visage connu au village comme au tout début. Cependant, un soupçon de regret ressurgissait parfois au fond de ses pupilles noires au souvenir de la catastrophe qu'il avait injustement failli mener à bout contre ces gens innocents. A présent sa folie passée l'étonnait. Croire qu'il avait failli détruire cet endroit sans acune honce de pitié...Comment avait-il pu rejeter ainsi la faute de son malheur sur ces vieillards souriants, sur ces jeunes combattifs, sur ces enfants naïfs? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter son courroux? Rien. Aucune des personnes qu'il croisait dans cette rue ne méritait de porter le poids de sa vengeance. Aucune.

Ou presque.

Sasuke s'immobilisa tout à coup en reconnaissant au loin parmi la foule une silhouette déplaisante. Il l'avait déjà croisé à une reprise dans le bureau de Tsunade lorsqu'il s'y était rendu pour lui annoncer son retour durant la convalescence de Naruto. Après avoir échangé quelques propos hâtifs avec Sasuke, Tsunade s'était chargé des présentations et depuis ce jour là le visage condescendant du vieil homme hantait les nuits de Sasuke.

Il serra les dents, le corps agité par l'agacement de cette vision. Finalement cette flamme vindicative ne s'était peut être pas totalement éteinte dans son cœur...

Danzô le fixa de son œil mauvais. Il serra le paumot de sa canne de sa main balafrée, irrité par l'arrogance dont Sasuke faisait preuve en lui rendant un regard aussi défiant.

_Petit avorton d'Uchiwa, _pensa t-il avec suffisance. _Tu peux peut-être berner tout le monde avec tes faux airs de repentissement. Mais pas moi...Je te garderai à l'œil. Un seul faux pas et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi. _

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres froissées du vieillard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la haine contenue de Sasuke. Il étrécit ses yeux sous ses mèches de cheveux noires.

_Danzô Shimura. Le chef de la Racine. Un des hommes qui a ordonné le massacre de mon clan...Je n'ai pas l'intention de te poursuivre. Mais fais attention, vieillard. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à distance. Les gens qui jouent avec le feu finissent toujours par se brûler..._

**Oh oh! Les choses sont un peu tendues à ce qu'on dirait! Sasuke, qui souhaite pourtant enterrer la hâche de guerre, doit subir le joug malveillant de Danzô, un mystérieux personnage à l'ambition un peu trop importante. Est-ce que notre jeune Uchiwa pourra résister aux flambeaux de la haine cette fois? Quel est ce message qu'envoie le kazekage Gaara? Et comment se déroulera cette fête manigancée par Ino? Moi je connais les réponses et pas vous! Nah! ;) **

**Excusez le retard! Je suis en période de révision pour le bac en fait et je suis censée travailler un peu, même si j'adorerais écrire à longueur de journées! Et pis un peu de suspense met toujours du piment dans l'histoire, non? En tout cas moi j'en ai bien mis dans cet épisode avec la partie entre Naruto et Sasuke... C'était très...comment dire?...intéressant à écrire...héhé ^^ **

**J'espère que l'épisode vous a plu! Et pour ceux qui comme moi aiment FMA Brotherhood sachez que je suis trop fan du personnage Lin Yao et surtout quand il partage son corps avec Greed! Il est trop beau! et fort! et méchant! miam miam :P Alors si j'écris une fic sur ce manga, je la centrerai sans aucun doute sur lui! Mais bien sûr paraîtront aussi Edward, Alphonse, Roy Mustang, Envy, etc. **

**Bon allez! En espérant que la prochaine fois arrivera plus vite, je vous dis « Saionara les amis »! Vivement les vacances d'été que je puisse exploiter à fond mes étincelles d'inspiration!**


	30. Initiative féminine

**Épisode 28: Initiative féminine**

-Sasuke-kun! L'appela une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile de Danzô. Il ne tenait pas à être le premier à détourner le regard dans ce duel silencieux de volontés. Il lisait clairement l'avertissement hautain dans l'œil entrouvert du vieil homme et il voulait lui aussi lui transmettre la réciprocité de son mépris. Sasuke ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir fléchir sous ses menaces.

Malgré cela il fut forcé de rompre ce contact visuel lorsque deux mains pressantes lui attrapèrent le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner. Il faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Quoi? S'énerva t-il en baissant son regard sur la personne qui l'avait interpellé ainsi.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, frappée par la violence de sa réponse. Elle libéra son bras et s'éloigna quelques pas de lui.

-Désolée de te déranger, s'excusa t-elle en détournant ses pupilles vertes.

Sasuke regretta immédiatement son manque de tact.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il était rentré à Konoha et Sakura s'était efforcé de tout son cœur de l'aider à se réintégrer dans le village. Grâce à elle, il avait récupéré confiance en lui et aussi une partie de sa confiance aux autres. Sakura avait tenté de le rapprocher de ses anciens camarades ninjas du village en le poussant à leur rencontre. Par exemple, c'était elle qui lui avait conseillé de s'installer chez Naruto pour passer plus de temps avec lui et rattraper le temps perdu.

-Tu lui a beaucoup manqué, lui avait-elle dit. Tu es comme un frère pour Naruto. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de t'avoir un peu à sa disposition après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Et à toi aussi d'ailleurs. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

-Tu n'as pas tord, avait simplement confirmé Sasuke.

Mais même si Sakura était loin de se douter de la tournure qu'avait pris la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke, ce dernier lui était très reconnaissant pour le soutien inconditionnel qu'elle lui offrait. Il se sentait redevable envers elle. Car tout comme Naruto, Sakura avait toujours gardé foi en lui et avait espéré qu'il reviendrait un jour au village. Elle s'était efforcée toutes ces années durant avec l'espoir de le revoir.

Sasuke n'oubliait pas non plus le fait qu'elle l'eut sauvé lors des derniers événements dans la Vallée de la Fin alors que Naruto peinait à contenir la puissance de Kyubi dans son corps. Il aurait pu mourir sur place à cause de l'immense explosion que Naruto avait généré mais elle l'avait écarté à temps. Et elle avait aussi favorisé la guérison complète de Naruto avec son jutsu médical. Sans ses soins rapides et experts, Naruto aurait peut être gardé quelques séquelles après cet accident.

Sasuke se rendait compte soudain à quel point Sakura avait progressé. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette fillette peureuse et pleurnicharde aux cheveux longs et rosés de son enfance. Elle possédait maintenant les véritables traits caractéristiques d'un ninja: le courage, la force, la détermination. Mais Sasuke voyait aussi en elle un belle jeune femme au fort caractère dont l'amitié était encore plus rare et précieuse que n'importe quel trésor. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait en aucun cas la vexer à coups de froideurs imméritées.

Il se força à sourire, radouci.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon, se reprit-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, excuse moi d'avoir été aussi brusque.

-C'est rien, le rassura t-elle.

Sasuke se réjouit de la voir récupérer son sourire rayonnant.

Dernièrement elle gardait à tout moment cette expression de joie affichée sur son visage, comme si l'arrivée lumineuse du soleil dans le ciel d'été avait balayé au passage toutes ses préoccupations. Depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient revenu tous les deux, l'avenir s'annonçait en effet beaucoup moins sombre pour la jeune femme. Et même si elle savait que tous les soucis étaient loin d'être résolus et que la menace planait encore sur leurs têtes, elle se sentait de taille maintenant pour affronter tous ces problèmes. De toutes façons rien ne pourrait mal se passer tant qu'elle garderait ses deux anciens compagnons d'équipe auprès d'elle! C'était comme si par miracle elle avait remonté quatre années de sa vie en quelques jours. Sasuke, Naruto et elle, de nouveau rassemblés comme aux bons vieux temps!

L'équipe de choc de Konoha allait enfin refaire surface!

-Que me voulais tu? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton plus agréable.

-Oh. Rien de spécial. C'est juste que je te voyais planté là depuis un moment et j'ai voulu te saluer. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi?

-Eh bien je...

Sasuke lança un coup d'œil oblique à l'endroit où Danzô s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Mais comme il s'y été attendu, il ne s'y trouvait plus. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se sentir surveillé par l'ombre venimeuse de ce bonhomme dangereux. Et pourtant il le sentait constamment sur son dos depuis quelques temps, comme si deux yeux le suivaient à tout moment. Cela lui arrivait même de se retourner parfois en ayant l'impression d'être suivi...

-Sasuke-kun?

-Oui, il reprit le fil invisible de la conversation. Je me promenai un peu.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais me joindre à toi?

Sasuke hésita une demi seconde.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte avec lenteur dans les ruelles étroites du village. Le soleil arrachait des reflets violets à le chevelure de jais de Sasuke et faisait luire le métal du bandeau protecteur de Sakura. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun bercé par leurs réflexions respectives.

Sasuke se demandait si l'affaire qu'il tenait entre mains serait faisable même en compagnie de Sakura. Mais il se ravisa en se disant qu'elle trouverait cela un peu suspect...

Sakura, quand à elle, souriait de toutes ses lumières, euphorique. Ses lèvres étaient tellement étirées que les gens qui la croisaient se demandaient si elle n'en garderait pas des crampes le lendemain à force de sourire aussi exagérément. Mais Sakura s'en fichait royalement! Le simple fait de se tenir aux côtés de Sasuke la plongeait dans un état soporifique exaltant. Cependant, une autre inquiétude frisait encore ses pensées. Est-ce que Sasuke-kun était au courant au moins? Et est-ce que ce serait avisé de le lui dire d'elle même dans le cas contraire?

-Sasuke-kun..., commença t-elle hésitante.

Elle interrompit les divagations intérieures du jeune homme. Sasuke lui lança un regard intrigué. Sakura avait l'air gênée tout à coup. Ses joues rosies en témoignaient clairement. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Oui?

Sakura emplit ses poumons d'air frais en inspirant profondément par le nez. Elle serra le poing.

_Vas y! _S'encouragea t-elle. _Tu peux le faire!_

-Je me demandais si tu avais déjà invité quelqu'un pour le bal, avoua t-elle d'une voix précipité.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, perplexe.

-Un bal? Quel bal?

_J'avais raison! _Se réjouit la jeune femme._ Il n'était même pas au courant! Il est donc libre! Super! _

-Ino m'a dis ce matin qu'elle et Shikamaru allaient organiser un bal dans les jours à venir, lui expliqua t-elle. Apparemment elle le ferait en honneur de Naruto qui vient tout juste de se rétablir. Au début j'ai trouvé cette idée un peu tirée par les cheveux mais finalement ce serait peut être sympa, tu ne trouve pas?

Sasuke eut un sourire de travers.

-Shikamaru va préparer un truc comme ça? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant.

-T'as raison. Mais tu sais, Ino peut être très convaincante quand elle veut.

-Humph. Ce sera peut être intéressant, en effet. Mais je doute que le Hokage soit d'accord pour laisser faire ce genre de détente alors que le danger guette à nos portes. N'oublions pas que l'Akatsuki ne se repose pas elle. Ce serait risqué de baisser notre garde à un moment pareil.

L'enthousiasme de Sakura s'évapora instantanément. Elle rabaissa ses épaules, déçue.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle à contre-cœur. C'est stupide comme idée...

-Mais bon. S'ils vont vraiment organiser ça je suppose qu'il faudra y participer, continua Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Je me suis suffisamment isolé des activités de groupe jusqu'à présent. Il est temps que j'apprenne à devenir un peu plus sociable. Surtout si cette fête est en honneur de Naruto. Je lui dois bien un acte de présence.

Une expression indéchiffrable traversa son visage pâle. Sakura en fut ragaillardi.

-Donc tu compte y aller?

-Ouais. Pourquoi pas. Et toi?

Sakura devint cramoisie. Elle bégaya.

-Euh...Ben en fait il faudra y aller en couple à ce qu'il paraît...Justement j'ai croisé Ino tout à l'heure alors qu'elle se dépêchait d'aller trouver Sai pour le lui dire. Et moi...Enfin...Personne ne m'a encore proposé de l'accompagner...Alors...

Sasuke saisit les insinuations sous-jacentes de Sakura. Étrangement, les paroles de la jeune fille l'attristèrent. Alors elle gardait encore espoir sur ce sujet là aussi...Pourtant il lui avait catégoriquement expliqué ses sentiments l'autre fois sous la pluie. Pourquoi s'entêter de cette façon? Sasuke ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que définitivement ses sentiments à son égard ne changeraient pas. Sakura lui inspiraient certes une tendresse sincère. Mais désormais Naruto était trop présent dans son esprit.

Il s'arrêta et soupira avec patience en fermant les yeux.

-Sakura. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de persévérer dans ce sens.

Sakura serra les dents, traversée par un frisson glacé. Elle déglutit en s'arrêtant face à Sasuke.

-Je sais. Mais...je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je...Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux. Il les posa, énigmatique, sur ceux tremblotants de son amie. Il restèrent ainsi longtemps à s'évaluer du regard.

Sakura se sentit toute petite dévisagée par ces deux billes noires mystérieuses et fascinantes. Même maintenant, après avoir renoncé à la haine et à la vengeance, Sasuke conservait cette expression lointaine de froideur et d'indifférence qui faisait tout son charme hypnotique. De nature peu bavarde, il avait le don de désarmer les gens de son regard intense même sans le besoin d'activer son sharingan. Son visage restait un puzzle grandiose et inachevé d'expressions humaines. Un masque d'émotions voilées. Il fallait avoir la patience de déchiffrer le moindre de ses gestes pour pouvoir interpréter correctement ses états d'esprits. Et Sakura ne se fatiguait toujours pas de cette beauté déroutante et délicate.

Aussi fragile et insignifiante qu'un petit oiseau trempé, elle tendait vers lui son amour en priant pour qu'il lui ouvre son cœur. Mais le papillon restait caché à l'intérieur de son cocon, refusant de s'ouvrir à elle et de lui montrer la couleur resplendissante de ses ailes. Elle n'obtiendrait sûrement jamais la douceur de Sasuke. Elle devrait se contenter de le laisser voler toujours hors de sa portée...

Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'y résoudre! Renoncer ainsi à son amour était encore plus frustrant que de continuer à se battre pour lui! Après tout Sasuke n'avait encore personne dans sa vie! Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas correspondre à ses sentiments. Mais peut être se trompait-il! Peut être qu'avec le temps il apprendrait à l'aimer! Peut-être que sa chance de le conquérir se présenterait un jour et qu'alors elle devrait rester attentive pour la saisir au bon moment!

Mais pour cela elle devrait prendre son mal en patience...

-Nous pouvons au moins y aller en tant qu'amis, proposa t-elle. Je promet de bien me tenir. Je n'exigerais rien de toi, Sasuke-kun. Ce n'est qu'un bal après tout!

Sasuke arqua les sourcils, sceptique.

Il savait bien que Sakura ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. A ses yeux, ce bal représentait certainement bien plus qu'une soirée entre amis. Cependant il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait refuser cette offre sans la blesser...

-Très bien, accepta t-il après quelques instants d'incertitude. On a qu'à y aller ensemble dans ce cas, _en amis_.

Il s'appuya sur ces deux derniers mots en notant comment la joie enhardissait subitement le visage de Sakura. Elle joignit ses deux mains sous son menton et le fixa avec adoration.

-Tu es sérieux Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke acquiesça.

Sakura se retint non sans mal de sauter en l'air et de crier comme une folle son bonheur. Elle se limita à séparer ses mains serrées et à se racler la gorge comme si la réponse affirmative de Sasuke n'était qu'un événement banal et sans importance. Cependant, des images romantiques défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Elle se vit, vêtue d'une robe resplendissante, les bras enroulées autour du cou droit de Sasuke tandis qu'ils tournoyaient dans tous les sens au rythme d'un vals majestueux.

Ces lubies soudaines lui déclenchèrent un chatouillement frénétique au ventre et une fois encore elle dut se retenir d'exploser de joie.

Sasuke suivit la progression de ses pensées sur son visage rougissant. Et comme s'il avait deviné son fantasme merveilleux, il fit la moue et déclara d'un ton sans réplique:

-Par contre je t'avertis que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de danser. Alors enlève toi cette idée de la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça du tout! S'écria Sakura, démasquée. Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles? Vraiment! Sasuke-kun!

-Humph, fit Sasuke, amusé. Bon je vais y aller. Je suis pressé. A plus.

-Attends!

Sasuke se retourna alors qu'il disparaissait déjà dans l'angle de rue.

-Surtout ne dis rien à Naruto! Le pria Sakura. C'est censé être une surprise pour lui! Sinon Ino va me décapiter!

-Compris.

Sasuke se pressa dans l'allée. Il se sentait étrange après cette échange avec Sakura. L'avoir invité au bal, même si ce n'était que par une galanterie forcée, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trahi Naruto. C'était totalement absurde étant donné que Sakura et lui ne s'y rendrait ensemble qu'en tant qu'amis. Mais même ainsi cette idée se liait inévitablement dans sa tête au baiser et à la déclaration que la fille lui avait fait peu de temps avant.

De plus, Sasuke pouvait anticiper l'expression contrariée qu'afficherait Naruto en apprenant qu'il serait le cavalier de Sakura pour la soirée...Mais bon. Il ne devrait pas le savoir pour le moment. Ce serait une surprise après tout. Même si elle serait sûrement quelques peu déplaisantes à ses yeux...

Sasuke se mit à espérer que cette fête n'eusse jamais lieu en fin de comptes. Que Tsunade l'interdise en raison du contexte périlleux dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Ainsi il ne devrait ni esquiver les avances de Sakura ni donner d'explication embarrassante à Naruto.

Sasuke soupira. Pour être la première fête à laquelle il assisterait, elle s'annonçait plutôt compliquée...

Il trouva enfin son objectif, s'immobilisa face au magasin qui était sur le point de fermer et s'y glissa avec soulagement. Il espérait que _cette_ surprise ci apaiserait la prochaine contrariété de Naruto.

* * *

-Un bal? Quel bal?

Naruto plissa les yeux sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Ce-celui qui aura lieu d-dans la fête de Ino-chan dans quel-quelques jours, bredouilla Hinata. El-elle m'a dit que ce serait une surprise pour Sasuke-kun...vu qu'il vient de ren-rentrer au village...A-alors il ne faut rien lui dire...

-Ahh! Je vois! Compris enfin Naruto en tapant son poing sur sa paume. Ils vont organiser quelque chose pour fêter son retour! Mais ce sera une fête surprise!

-O-oui, affirma Hinata sans oser lever son regard vers lui.

-Mais c'est une idée génialissime! S'exclama Naruto avec approbation. Pour une fois je dois avouer que je trouve l'initiative de Ino incroyable! Whaouh! Et ce sera quoi comme fête? Une soirée pyjama? Un bal costumé? Il y aura un musique plutôt du style « techno »? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus « rock » ou « pop »?

-Je-je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle en joignant timidement le bout de ses doigts. Mais...il faudra y aller en cou-couple...

-En couple?

Hinata eut le souffle coupé en entendant ces paroles dans la bouche du garçon.

Naruto écarquilla tout d'abord ses yeux, surpris par cette révélation, puis il se mit à sourire avec malice en s'imaginant Sasuke et lui assistant ensemble à cet événement en tant que couple. L'assemblée serait sûrement choquée de les voir de la sorte...Alors il espérait que ce serait un bal masqué. Dans ce cas personne ne les reconnaîtrait sous leurs déguisements de martiens verts aux yeux globuleux ou de pirates barbus aux dents en or...Naruto était un as en matière de camouflages! Après un rien de temps de maquillage ils seraient méconnaissables même aux yeux de leurs amis les plus proches!

_Hya hya hya! _

Il se réjouit intérieurement en hochant la tête, fier de son idée de génie (pas trop géniale...).

Puis il réalisa soudain que le teint de Hinata avait viré au rouge vif et qu'elle retenait sa respiration avec angoisse. Il s'inquiéta.

-Tu te sens bien Hinata? Tu as l'air tendue.

Hinata s'empourpra de plus belle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre en réchauffant ses joues et le bout de son nez. Elle essaya d'amenuiser le rythme catastrophé de ses pulsations en vain. En effet la vision de Naruto à moitié nu en caleçons verts l'étourdissait d'une façon phénoménale!

Elle s'était rendue chez lui en voulant simplement lui rendre une visite amicale. Interrompant sa sieste, Naruto s'était empressé d'aller lui ouvrir la porte sans se donner la peine de se rhabiller entièrement. A présent ils se tenaient tous les deux assis sur le bord de son lit défait en dialoguant tranquillement de la fête manigancée par Ino. Ou plutôt Naruto était tranquille tandis que Hinata devenait hystérique face au spectacle déroutant qu'il offrait sans le savoir. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, bercés par la brise qui pénétrait la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte; ses yeux bleus brillants d'énergie; le collier du Hokage pendant sur son torse musclé et hâlé; ses sourires blancs, francs et naïfs...ça en été trop pour la jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus à prononcer une seule phrase correctement! Elle s'étonnait encore de sa propre audace à parler de bal et de couples avec lui alors qu'il était à moitié nu dans sa chambre!

Elle se leva soudain, prête à partir.

-Je-je vais très bien Naruto-kun, tituba t-elle. J'ai juste u-un peu chaud, c'est tout...

-Tu en es sûre?

Naruto se leva à son tour et posa une main sur le front de Hinata avec délicatesse. Il posa l'autre sur son propre front en comparant leurs températures.

-Oulà! Tu es brûlante! Tu as peut-être de la fièvre!

Hinata frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant sa main douce sur sa peau. De plus Naruto s'était approché d'elle pour son inspection et Hinata se sentait intimidée par la force de son charme. Sa peau dégageait une odeur qui la faisait trembler de saisissement.

Elle s'écroula à terre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-HINATA!

Naruto la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa de long en large. Il serra son poing en l'appelant mais elle ne répondit pas. Horrifié, il agita un coussin devant son visage pour l'aider à reprendre conscience en lui envoyant de l'air, sans cesser de l'appeler par son nom. Hinata revint enfin en elle en respirant lourdement, livide.

-Hinata! Tu m'entends? Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose? Ça te fera peut être du bien! Tu es toute pâle!

La jeune fille papillota des yeux en reprenant ses esprits. Elle trouva le visage affolé de Naruto juste au dessus d'elle avec étonnement. Puis elle se traita d'idiote en se souvenant de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se ridiculise ainsi devant lui? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sotte?

Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.

Naruto fut saisi par son expression dévastée. A cet instant précis, ses yeux blancs embués lui parurent tellement purs, tellement adorables, qu'il faillit en lâcher un soupir d'admiration. Mais il se retint de le faire et se posta à ses côtés, serviable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as mal quelque part?

-N-non...Je-je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du soucis Naruto-kun, sanglota t-elle en enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te déranger...Pardon. Tu as sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à faire que...

-N'importe quoi! Répliqua vivement Naruto en la faisant sursauter. Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue chez moi Hinata! Tu ne me dérange pas du tout! Au contraire! Tu devrais passer plus souvent me voir! Tu me vexerais si tu croyais vraiment ce que tu dis! Comment pourrais tu ne pas m'intéresser? Nous sommes amis, non?

-O-oui.

-Bien sûr! Réaffirma Naruto.

Trouvant que l'air triste de la jeune fille persistait, Naruto fronça les lèvres. Il ne supportait pas de la voir se martyriser de cette façon en se dévalorisant sans arrêt. Il voulait lui prouver que c'était une fille mignonne et intéressante qui devait juste avoir plus confiance en elle même! Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sous estimer comme cela!

Naruto fut emporté par un tourbillon d'inspiration. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et décrivit un « o » exalté de ses lèvres.

-J'ai une idée! S'écria t-il. Tu n'as qu'a m'accompagner au bal puisqu'il faut y aller en couple! C'est ce que font les amis, non? Tu en pense quoi? Allez! On va bien s'amuser! A moins que tu ne sois déjà prise...

-Non, l'informa Hinata en reniflant. Je suis libre.

-Alors c'est décidé! Nous ferons un malheur sur la piste!

Hinata éclata d'un rire cristallin en le voyant esquisser quelques pas improvisés de danse. Les larmes qui sautaient de ses yeux étaient maintenant d'allégresse. Naruto était tellement drôle et sympathique!

Naruto se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir rendu le sourire.

Il continuait son show mouvementé au milieu de la pièce lorsque la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit. Figé les mains en l'air, Naruto observa l'expression indéchiffrable qui traversa le visage de Sasuke en les trouvant Hinata et lui, seuls dans son appartement. Naruto essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était trop sèche tout à coup. Il regarda bouche bée le jeune brun à la porte.

Hinata se redressa du lit avec précipitation, l'air coupable. Elle salua timidement Sasuke.

Cependant, elle ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part. Sasuke se limita à les dévisager attentivement l'un après l'autre en les mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Un courant d'air glacé paraissait avoir refroidi la chambre. Sasuke dissimula discrètement derrière son dos le petit paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de le lui offrir tout à coup. Puis après quelques secondes interminables de silence, il disparut en fermant la porte à nouveau, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Naruto cligna des yeux, hébété par cette apparition fugace. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Comme s'il avait commis un acte punissable.

Hinata, elle, était dépitée. Elle voyait bien que Sasuke était contrarié mais elle ne comprenait en aucun cas pourquoi. A nouveau elle se traita d'idiote pour avoir paniqué ainsi devant lui en lui faisant croire à un complot secret. Elle rabaissa tristement le menton.

-T'inquiète pas Hinata, la rassura Naruto en devinant ses pensées. Ce n'est rien. Sasuke est comme ça. Ça lui passera, fais moi confiance.

Elle le regarda, peu convaincue.

Naruto affichait une expression étrange lui aussi que Hinata ne réussit pas à percer. Elle décida donc de partir sans vouloir lui attirer plus de troubles. Naruto la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-A bientôt Hinata! Merci pour la visite! Nous nous entraînerons pour la chorégraphie un autre jour!

Il leva le pouce vers elle avec animation. Hinata s'éloigna en souriant, se demandant quelle sorte de danse Naruto allait lui imposer. Elle était assez maladroite pour ce genre de choses...Mais si elle était en compagnie de Naruto alors ce serait amusant de toutes façons! Il avait un don pour rendre passionnante toute sorte d'activité! La tête dans les nuages, elle s'envola légèrement jusqu'à chez elle.

Naruto la regarda partir au loin par la fenêtre. Il était satisfait de l'avoir réanimé, de lui avoir fourni de l'assurance. Après tout, même si Hinata était un peu trop timide parfois il l'aimait bien. Elle était douce, gentille, et avait toujours quelques petites attentions pour lui, comme la fois où elle l'avait défendu face à Anko sensei ou quand elle avait cuisiné ces petits gâteaux pralinés (auxquels il n'avait finalement pas eu l'occasion de gouter à cause de ce goinfre de Chouji!). A vrai dire elle prenait souvent sa défense. Il était temps qu'il lui renvoie la balle. Et justement ce bal serait le moment idéal!

Pourtant l'image de Sasuke apparut dans sa tête à ces pensées. C'était peut être incorrect de sa part d'avoir invité Hinata alors que Sasuke et lui étaient...Enfin bref. De toutes façons ils n'auraient raisonnablement pas pu s'y rendre en tant que couple...Pas encore du moins...

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui embêtait Naruto. Il avait clairement reconnu ce regard froid dans les yeux de Sasuke. Et c'était cette expression inattendue qui l'avait pétrifié au point de ne plus pouvoir parler tout à l'heure.

Naruto sourit amplement, la poitrine enflée d'autosatisfaction. Il n'était pas habitué à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez les autres et il trouvait cela plutôt agréable que d'être désiré à ce point.

Et croire que Sasuke était jaloux! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tableau pareil! Pfft! Comme si Hinata pouvait venir brouiller leur relation!

_...Oups!_

Naruto fit la moue soudain en prévoyant la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il le verrait en compagnie de Hinata durant le bal... Ça n'avait peut être pas été une si bonne idée finalement de l'avoir invité! Déjà que Sasuke était jaloux de la trouver en sa compagnie, que dirait-il en apprenant qu'elle serait son accompagnatrice pour la soirée?

Naruto se tranquillisa en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas à le lui dire pour le moment. Après tout cette fête serait une surprise pour lui. Mais peut être pas une surprise très agréable...

Son ventre gargouilla en protestant bruyamment de la faim qui l'accablait. Naruto décida alors d'aller trouver Sasuke pour se faire pardonner en l'invitant à dîner. Il savait où il pourrait le trouver. Ils étaient si étroitement liés qu'il lui suffisait presque de penser à lui pour pouvoir le localiser. Il espérait seulement que Sasuke n'aurait pas l'appétit coupé à cause de ce petit malentendu...

* * *

-Tu connais la nature de ta mission. Tiens toi à elle.

-Je sais.

-Tu en es sûr? Tes derniers rapports attestaient pourtant du contraire. Ils sont devenus de plus en plus rares et imprécis. Je suis mécontent de toi.

Le jeune homme s'agita, nerveux. Genou à terre, il leva à demi ses yeux noirs sur celui, entrouvert, du vieil homme qui le dominait de toute sa taille. Les rides et les cicatrices barraient son visage; son front, sa tête ainsi que son œil gauche, étaient bandées par un linceul blanc; son bras droit restait dissimulé sous son manteau noir, tandis que son autre main s'appuyait lourdement sur une canne. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence de vieillesse dégradante, une puissance incommensurable émanait encore de cette enveloppe corporelle avachie.

Le jeune homme fut parcouru par un frisson glacé en percevant cet halo invisible de pouvoir illimité. Intimidé, il baissa à nouveau ses yeux au sol ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard serein de son supérieur.

-Je m'en excuse, murmura t-il. Il est vrai que je me suis égaré ces derniers temps.

-Mm?

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le garçon déglutit en sachant qu'il attendait des explications plus nourries de sa part. Il se lança.

-Depuis que je fais partie intégrante de l'équipe 7 je me suis écarté de la voie que vous aviez tracé pour moi. J'ai vécu des expériences inouïes au sein de ce groupe et j'ai même...tissé des liens avec mes nouveaux compagnons...C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé ce prolongement de mes fonctions auprès d'eux. Et maintenant...Ce que vous me demandez de faire...Je...J'en suis incapable.

-Je vois, ricana Danzô. Tu as donc pris au sérieux ton personnage. Dois-je te rappeler que ton nom et que tes « fonctions » attribuées au sein de cette équipe ne sont qu'une mascarade qui forme partie de mes plans...Sai?

Sai fronça les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu joue les gentils garçons et que tu te mélange avec ces « nouveaux camarades » que tu cesse d'être sous mes ordres. Je t'ai laissé gigoter quelques temps avec ces ignares non pas pour que tu te fasse des amis, mais pour que tu récolte un maximum d'informations. Et maintenant je t'assigne une nouvelle mission et tu dois te limiter à la mener à bout. Je n'accepterai pas un échec comme résultat.

-Mais...

-Serais tu en train de remettre en question mon autorité? L'interrompit Danzô d'une voix doucereuse.

Il y eut un long silence chargé d'une tension électrique. La mine crispée, Sai semblait être sur le point de s'insurger. Cependant ses traits et ses muscles se relâchèrent progressivement et il baissa finalement la tête en geste de soumission.

-Non.

-Bien, acquiesça Danzô. Essais de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu préparera ton rapport hebdomadaire. Et n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle nous faisons tout ceci. Nous sommes la_ Racine_ qui soutient le grand arbre du village caché de la feuille. Sous la terre, invisibles, nous agissons pour son bien. La violence inévitable, les manœuvres secrètes, les accords fantômes, nous nous chargeons de ces tâches peu glorifiantes pour le bien de cette communauté. Sans nos actions Konoha n'en serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Surtout depuis que la princesse Tsunade a accédé au poste de Hokage...J'ai sélectionné des ninjas parmi les meilleurs pour m'aider à conserver l'héritage de nos ancêtres et pour élever ce village au rang supérieur. Ils m'accompagneront jusqu'au sommet lors de mon ascension pyramidale. Et toi, tu fais partie de cette élite cachée. Tes capacités impressionnantes ont fait de toi le meilleur choix pour l'infiltration de l'équipe 7. Cependant, tu as déjà failli une fois à mes commandements lorsque ta mission consistait à achever Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors cette fois tu vas devoir t'efforcer davantage. Garde à l'esprit que dans la Racine vous n'avez ni identité, ni sentiments...

-Ni passé, ni futur. Uniquement des missions, compléta Sai d'une voix monocorde.

-Très bien. Dépouille toi de tes émotions, récupère ta faculté d'analyse impartiale. Tu comprendra alors que nos actions sont vitales pour la préservation du village caché de la feuille. Konoha est devenu militairement faible. Ses ninjas ne sont pas prêts pour résister à l'usure du temps et de la guerre. Leur mentalité pacifique et statique les empêche d'y voir clair depuis que Sarutobi a instauré le principe ridicule de non-violence. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un pays doit se forger sur le sang et la sueur de ses conquêtes, sur l'ambition de la domination, sur la loi du plus fort! Dominer ou être dominé. C'est la règle fondamentale qui régie le monde. Et seulement lorsque je serai devenu Hokage je pourrais rendre au pays du feu la véritable puissance empirique dont il doit disposer!

Danzô étrécit son œil perçant en le fixant sur la silhouette immobile de Sai. Il le signala du bout de sa canne.

-Ton jugement est troublé par tes sentiments, siffla t-il. Je peux sentir ton hésitation. Tu en deviens faible et aveugle. J'attends de toi un rétablissement complet de tes idées. Sinon tu ne deviendra qu'un pion inutile pour notre organisation et je serai obligé de te remplacer...Sai.

Sai comprenait trop bien le sens caché de cet avertissement. En effet le vieil homme pourrait facilement se défaire de lui s'il ne suivait pas mot pour mot ses instructions. Il hocha gravement la tête.

Puis il perçut un vif mouvement du coin de l'œil et attrapa rapidement son couteau en se mettant en garde contre ce nouvel arrivant. L'homme masqué qui était apparu à ses côtés eut un petit rire insolent en le voyant se redresser de la sorte.

-Tu compte attaquer un de tes vieux camarades, Sai-kun? Se moqua t-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu as peut être l'intention de nous trahir en fin de compte, gamin.

Sai garda son expression neutre sans détendre sa pose défensive. Il connaissait cet homme au masque blanc de l'Anbu qui était lui aussi un membre actif de la Racine, pour l'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs entraînements formateurs dans cette organisation. Il était dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. Et surtout il était fidèle aux idéaux stricts de leur chef.

Sai réalisa tout à coup que si l'idée lui venait de manquer à son devoir envers Danzô, ce serait sûrement cet homme masqué qui serait chargé de l'éliminer. Et il y prendrai certainement du plaisir. Il avait toujours œuvré dans le sens de devenir le subordonné favori de Danzô. Et le fait qu'il eu choisi Sai au lieu de lui pour l'infiltration de l'équipe 7 était comme une épine resté coincée en travers de sa gorge. Depuis alors ils étaient devenu rivaux pour lui, s'opposant pour les faveur de leur maître.

Il rit à nouveau, provocateur, en décelant la méfiance croissante dans les yeux de Sai.

-Ça suffit, ordonna Danzô.

Les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent docilement devant lui en mettant un terme à leur duel silencieux. Le vieil homme reposa son regard inexpressif sur la chevelure noire de Sai.

-Tu peux te retirer, le renvoya t-il. J'attendrais ton prochain rapport avec impatience.

Sai opina du chef et s'éloigna avec lenteur. Cependant il retourna à demi sa tête lorsque Danzô lui lança une dernière phrase:

-Ne me déçois pas une deuxième fois...Sai.

Sai acquiesça à nouveau et se retira du dojo obscur avec raideur. L'Anbu attendit à ce que les pas de Sai s'étouffent au loin avant de parler d'une voix malicieuse.

-Voulez-vous que je le surveille lui aussi, maître? Proposa t-il.

Danzô sourit.

* * *

-Sai-kun!

Sai sursauta. Il pivota instantanément en serrant les poings, alarmé.

Ino en resta bouche bée.

-Mais qu'est ce...?

-Ah. C'est toi.

Il avait l'air soulagé, ce qui ne manqua pas de flatter Ino.

_Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de me voir! _Se réjouit-elle en rougissant.

Elle se jeta à son cou et enterra sa tête dans ses épaules en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je t'ai cherché partout toute la journée! Lui reprocha t-elle d'une petite voix. Où étais tu passé? J'ai eu très peur! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose!

-Je vais bien.

Le ton sec de Sai étonna Ino. Elle recula d'un pas pour contempler posément son visage. Il avait quelque chose d'anormal. Sai n'affichait plus son sourire aimable habituel. A la place il présentait une image froide et distante qui rappelait énormément l'expression indifférente de Sasuke. Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rongée d'inquiétude.

-Sai..., commença t-elle. Tu...

-Je dois y aller, précisa simplement le garçon en défaisant son embrassade et en se remettant en marche dans la rue déserte.

Ino le rattrapa, vexée.

-Eho! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Sai? Tu es très bizarre avec moi dernièrement! Ça fait des jours qu'on ne se voit plus! On dirait que tu m'évite! Tu es fâché contre moi? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Elle parla d'une voix entrecoupée, brisée par une émotion sincère, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux de Sai à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions.

Sai soupira en s'arrêtant devant elle. Il voyait bien que son attitude distante blessait profondément la jeune femme et il ressentait une impression extrêmement désagréable à la repousser de cette façon. Pourtant il le fallait. Pour son bien, elle ne devait pas trop s'attacher à lui. Après tout, aimer ne lui était pas permis...

Il s'endurcit, prenant son courage à deux mains, et lui manifesta un mépris royal qu'il était loin de ressentir en réalité.

-Tu m'ennuie, c'est tout, déclara t-il en bandant sa résolution. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je suis occupé.

Ino tituba. Son cœur rata un battement. Muette, elle ne pouvait que fixer ce garçon impitoyable qui venait de la briser en petits morceaux tandis que ses yeux s'inondaient lentement de larmes endolories.

Sai serra les dents, se retenant avec peine de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer en suppliant son pardon. Impuissant, il dévia le regard des yeux embués de la jeune fille.

_Pardonne moi Ino_._ Mais m'éloigner de toi est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour toi. _

-Je le savais...

Sai releva son regard, ahuri, en écoutant le rire mouillé de son amie.

-Finalement je vais souffrir moi aussi, pouffa t-elle d'un rire dénué de joie. Pareil que Sakura...J'espérais que ce serait différent. Que la chance me sourirait pour une fois...Uhm. J'ai même cru que je pourrai être ta princesse dans ce bal...Quelle bêtise! Je vais devoir renoncer aux contes de fées et au prince charmant en fin de compte. Ça ne sert à rien de se cramponner à ses rêves. Mais...Je vais quand même suivre le conseil de Shikamaru avant.

Ino nettoya ses yeux du dos de sa main. Elle ravala ses larmes en essayant de garder son sang froid, se dissimulant derrière son bouclier de femme forte.

-Je t'aime, Sai. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire et je suis navrée de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps. Mais je tenais tout de même à te le dire. C'est triste. J'aurais voulu que tu ressente la même chose pour moi. J'aurais...

Sai l'interrompit en s'inclinant sur elle pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres chevrotantes. Sans pourvoir se retenir, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et dévora fougueusement les lèvres humides de la jeune fille. Sai s'étonna lui même. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille auparavant. Pourtant il le faisait sans hésitation, guidé par un instinct qu'il ignorais tenir en sa possession. C'était doux, harmonieux, et parfaitement naturel. Comme s'il avait toujours été destiné à ces lèvres...Comme si Ino et lui avaient été liés depuis leur naissance...

Ino ne bougea pas, stupéfaite par ce contact inespéré. Les yeux ronds, elle savoura les douces lèvres de son compagnon, s'abandonnant à ses caresses précipitées.

Sai posa ensuite son front sur le sien en interrompant sa passion, la respiration secouée.

-Arrête Ino...Ce n'est déjà pas facile pour moi...Mais si tu fais ça...Je serais incapable de m'éloigner de toi.

-Alors ne t'éloigne pas...

-Il le faut.

Il échangèrent un long regard.

Ino le trouvait tellement beau et irrésistible! Cette attraction magnétique avait quelque chose d'addictif, de malsain. Son mutisme, son secret, son parfum...Elle craquait pour chacun de ses silences et de ses sourires. Et elle fondait de plaisir à le sentir ainsi contre elle, ses mains tenant son visage brûlant. Des pulsions inavouées faisaient chavirer son cœur, mettaient tout son corps en vibration. Et ses pensées étaient envahies par un désir de lui flamboyant. Elle en voulait plus et plus encore!

Sai lut son désir pressant dans l'eau de ses yeux noir. Il eut un mal fou à se retenir lui même de commettre d'imprudence et il se recula douloureusement de la jeune femme en brisant la magie du charme qui les enveloppait.

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Ino. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé.

Sur ces derniers mots d'adieux il s'en alla. Ino resta encore quelques minutes sur place digérant les paroles de Sai. Elle ne voyait pas exactement de quoi il voulait parler en disant cela. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il était très sérieux...

Pourtant même face à la gravité de ces nouvelles elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à un fait plus trivial: elle eut un rictus ironique en se disant que finalement elle ne devrait plus s'efforcer autant pour être la plus belle au bal. De toutes façons la personne pour laquelle elle voulait joliment s'apprêter ne l'y accompagnerait pas désormais.

Mourant à l'horizon, le soleil se mit à saigner une lueur crépusculaire qui éclaira la mine éperdue de la jeune blonde.

* * *

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, les mains enlacées sous son menton.

-Le Kazekage veut que j'envoie une de mes équipes pour vous aider à le transporter jusqu'au village de Kiri? Demanda t-elle avec surprise.

-En effet, acquiesça gravement Temari. Cet homme, Utakata, est un déserteur du village de Kiri. Il appartient donc au pays de l'Eau de le prendre en charge. Pourtant, étant donnée la situation, nous ne pouvons pas nous limiter à le renvoyer chez lui sans protection. Ce serait une occasion rêvée de le capturer pour l'Akatsuki et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de commettre ce genre d'erreur. L'investigation d'une de nos escouades spéciales nous a appris qu'ils ont déjà récupéré cinq Bijuus jusqu'à présent, sans compter celui qu'abritait Gaara... Et même si nous ignorons encore quels sont les projets de l'Akatsuki, nous ne devons pas leur permettre de les saisir tous. Vous aurez vous même à protéger Naruto de leurs griffes un jour ou l'autre.

Tsunade arqua un sourcil en saisissant cette information au vol: Suna était au courant pour Naruto...Intéressant. Leurs sources d'information étaient donc fiables. Les estimations au sujet des activités de l'Akatsuki l'étaient donc sûrement elles aussi.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de demander votre aide maître Hokage, continua Temari. Utakata n'est certes qu'un fugitif qui s'est arrêté à Suna uniquement pour se reposer quelques temps, et il ne désire peut être pas forcément rentrer dans son village natal alors qu'il a été accusé de meurtre et que sa tête a été mise à prix; mais il est tout de même l'hôte de Rokubi! C'est pourquoi nous l'avons retenu contre sa volonté à Suna lorsqu'il a trahi son pouvoir en l'utilisant pour sauver une jeune fille du nom de Hotaru. Et à présent il est bien dissimulé chez nous. Mais nous ne pourrons pas le protéger indéfiniment. Suna a déjà subi une attaque directe des forces de l'Akatsuki. Nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer à le garder dans notre village avec cette menace d'une possible nouvelle attaque! Mais...de la même façon nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous résoudre à le mettre dehors alors qu'il pourrait se faire attraper par l'Akatsuki!

« Il a eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. Ses voyages intermittents et son déplacement constant l'ont mis à l'abri des intentions de l'Akatsuki. Mais cette chance ne durera pas éternellement. Tôt ou tard ils le trouveront. Et seul, il ne fera pas le poids contre eux. Selon Gaara la meilleure solution serait de le placer sous la protection de son propre village, Kiri. Mais Utakata se résiste. Il refuse catégoriquement d'y aller. Alors il faudra l'y forcer, tout en veillant à ce qu'il reste en vie.

« Nous savons que cette mission est hautement périlleuse, admit Temari. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à notre village, les choses sont devenu chaotiques et instables. Les villageois ont peur. Ils ne veulent pas risquer leur peau pour un étranger comme Utakata. Et ce nouveau problème pourrait nous enfoncer encore davantage et provoquer une guerre civile. Actuellement nos forces sont divisées et les désaccords se font sentir. Notre pays est dans une position de faiblesse. Si les autres pays environnants l'apprenaient cela pourrait même devenir un conflit entre nations. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous demandons votre aide. Konoha et Suna maintiennent d'étroites relations depuis quelques temps. Nous espérons donc que vous honorerez nos traités en accédant à notre pétition.

Temari se tut mettant fin à son discours argumenté. Tsunade souffla par le nez en la dévisageant intensément, accoudée à son bureau.

-Ramener un fugitif mécontent et potentiellement dangereux jusqu'à chez lui en s'assurant que l'Akatsuki ne le saisisse pas en route, résuma Tsunade, l'air pensif. Ça m'a l'air tout à fait suicidaire comme mission.

Temari cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il était vrai que dis de cette façon cette mission semblait ridicule et extravagante. Pourtant elle était primordiale. Un vrai danger menaçait Suna en ce moment même. Utakata devait être remis à Kiri le plus vite possible pour éviter une catastrophe. Le pays de l'Eau déciderait ensuite du sort de leur Jinchûrriki en cavale...

-Humpf! Sourit Tsunade. Je connais l'équipe parfaite pour cette mission...

Shizune, qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'à présent dans un coin de la salle, écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas...? S'horrifia t-elle.

-Si, affirma simplement Tsunade. Réfléchis Shizune. Personne ne pourrait y mettre plus de cœur. Si quelqu'un a une chance de réussir, c'est bien lui.

-Mais ce serait comme le condamner alors qu'il vient tout juste de se rétablir! Protesta Shizune. Et si par malheur l'Akatsuki venait à les saisir, ils feraient deux victimes au lieu d'une!

-Je fais confiance à Naruto, s'entêta Tsunade. Il peut le faire. Surtout s'il est avec Sasuke et Sakura. Ils sont forts. Ne les sous estime pas Shizune.

-Mais! C'est de la folie!

-Humpf. C'est vrai.

Tsunade repensa à ce qu'avait déclaré Naruto lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital: _Alors je suis aussi fou que mon professeur! Mamie Tsunade! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais y arriver, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Personne ne devra payer le prix qui me correspond! Je dois assumer mon destin!_

_Idiot_, pensa Tsunade._ On dirait que ton idéalisme naïf était contagieux, Jiraya. Tu as fini par me convaincre moi aussi à travers ce gamin. Grâce à lui, j'ai à nouveau envie d'y croire...A la force de la volonté. Ne jamais abandonner!_

-Vous allez envoyer Naruto pour protéger Utakata?

Temari était tétanisée d'incrédulité. Comment Tsunade pouvait-elle concevoir cette idée? Envoyer un Jinchûriki pour en protéger un autre? Autant les jeter directement dans la gueule du loup!

-Oui, confirma Tsunade. De même que toute l'équipe de Kakashi. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Ils réussiront.

Temari recomposa son expression, l'air peu rassurée.

-Bien, accepta t-elle. Je suppose que notre départ attendra la fin des festivités dans ce cas.

-Quelles festivités? Interrogea Tsunade.

-La fête en honneur de Sasuke et Naruto, précisa Temari.

Tsunade se leva d'un bond et tapa du poing sur sa table qui se craquela sous la force de sa colère.

-QUOI?

Shizune s'affola, alarmée par la contrariété soudaine de sa maîtresse. Elle s'inquiéta surtout pour l'immobilier qui finissait toujours ravagé après chaque crise de rage de Tsunade. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre à casser les choses autour d'elle dès qu'elle s'enflammait.

Temari aussi sursauta en voyant une veine d'énervement palpiter sur le front lisse du Hokage. Son expression féroce était en effet parfaitement effrayante!

-ILS ONT ORGANISE UNE FETE ET ILS NE M'ONT MEME PAS INVITE?

Shizune et Temari laissèrent tomber leurs mâchoires, ahuries face à cette réplique inattendue de Tsunade. Alors ce qui l'embêtait ce n'était pas qu'ils organisent une fête, mais le fait qu'ils ne l'est pas mise au courant! Pfff...

Shizune soupira avec patience. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était fais du soucis. De toutes façons Tsunade adorait ce genre d'événements. Ils lui donnaient une excuse pour pouvoir goutter à une bonne bouteille de saquet...

Temari sourit, amusée. Cette fête s'annonçait bien! Elle se réjouissait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Shikamaru...

* * *

-Sasuke n'a pas fait long feu parmi nous. Mais j'ai quand même obtenu des informations intéressantes à son sujet. Il pourra nous être utile par la suite.

Madara ferma son poing sur le bandeau frontal qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il l'avait récupéré près de la cascade de la Vallée de la fin suite aux événements qui s'y étaient déroulé. Le symbole en spirale de Konoha qu'il affichait sur sa surface métallique avait été barré de long en large. Madara se demanda dans quelles circonstances Sasuke avait rayé de cette façon son signe d'appartenance au village caché de la Feuille. En tout cas cette marque de sa négation de Konoha resterait gravée à jamais sur l'acier froid de son bandeau.

Il sourit, pervers.

-Je suis sûr que nos chemins se recroiseront bientôt, pressentit-il d'une voix roucoulante. Mais pour l'instant nous devons nous centrer sur la récolte des Bijuus. Je veux que vous vous chargiez de localiser Rokubi.

-Nous le trouverons, assura Pain.

-Je continue mes recherches seigneur, ajouta Konan. Où qu'il soit je le trouverai. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Parfait, conclut Madara. Dans ce cas j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver Hachibi. Et nous garderons le meilleur pour la fin...Naruto Uzumaki... Humpf! Après ça plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter! Une nouvelle ère est sur le point de commencer!

Le visage dissimulé sous son masque orange, Madara sourit d'un air démoniaque en se délectant à l'avance des événements à venir. Il se tourna ensuite vers le quatrième bonhomme présent. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux jaunes vers lui, volontaire. Madara contempla quelques instants sa figure originale: ses cheveux verts, son visage à moitié clair à moitié sombre, sa tenue buissonnante...Cet homme était vraiment particulier. Il ressemblait presque à une plante géante.

-Zetsu, l'appela Madara. Je veux que tu retrouve Kisame et Deidara. Ils ont disparu tous les deux depuis quelques temps. Et c'est fort embêtant étant donnée la mission que je veux leur assigner.

-Ces imbéciles se sont enfuis? S'écria Zetsu d'une voix suraigüe. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par nous lâcher ces incapables!

_-La ferme, _ordonna une voix ténébreuse en provenance de son propre corps. _Garde toi tes commentaires et contente toi de te mettre au boulot crétin!_

-Ok! Ok! Pas la peine de s'exciter! Se défendit Zetsu de lui même. Je donnais simplement mon point de vue!

_-Personne ne te l'a demandé imbécile,_ répondit la voix mystérieuse.

-Ouais ben vive la liberté d'expression..., rétorqua Zetsu.

-_Pathétique._

Madara, Pain et Konan écoutèrent cette échange avec curiosité. Zetsu restait un énorme point d'interrogation à leurs yeux avec sa double personnalité et ses pouvoirs intrigants. Il n'avait jamais utilisé des moyens directs pour ses attaques. Il était plutôt du genre charognard, à attendre à ce que ses victimes soient au bord de la mort pour les achever...Mais même s'il se faisait discret, ils savaient tous qu'il possédait une habilité redoutable. Il valait mieux l'avoir comme allié que comme adversaire...

Zetsu se défit progressivement dans la terre sous ses pieds tout en continuant son monologue à haute voix. Son enveloppe verte se ferma lentement sur sa tête tandis qu'il se fondait dans le sol. Il fermait ses pétales vertes et retournait dans la terre comme une fleur inversant son processus de croissance. Puis il disparut complètement.

La projection astrale de Madara se contorsionna peu à peu à son tour. Il lança un dernier regard autoritaire sur ses deux subordonnés réunis là sous son ordre.

-Notre groupe se réduit, remarqua t-il. Nous devons accélérer notre progression. Je compte sur vous deux pour mener à bien votre mission. Lorsque nous aurons récupéré Rokubi nous nous rapprocherons un peu plus d'une victoire imminente.

Pain et Konan hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

-Trouvez le au plus vite.

Madara disparut sur ces mots lugubres.

Konan se tourna légèrement vers Pain, le fixant avec insistance sous ses mèches de cheveux bleus. Pain lui rendit un regard vide, froid et obscur comme la mort.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme en rabaissant ses yeux. Mais je le trouverai. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Comme d'habitude.

Son corps se désintégra instantanément en un lot de petits papyrus qui s'envolèrent avec la brise humide du soir à la recherche de leur proie. Rien ne pouvait échapper à ce radar parcheminé des alentours. Absolument rien. Elle finirait par le trouver plutôt tôt que tard...

**Oulala! **

**Pendant que nos adolescents préférés à Konoha se font du soucis pour cette fête « secrète » en honneur de Sasuke et/ou Naruto (varie selon les interprétations...), l'Akatsuki s'active de son côté! Et oui! Utakata est encore vivant dans mon histoire! Et il va donner du fil à retordre vous pouvez me croire ^^**

**Quelle est cette mission que devra accomplir Sai? Est-ce que Konan finira par trouver Utakata même avec les protections de Suna? Quelles seront les réactions de Naruto et de Sasuke durant cette fête un peu chaotique et contradictoire où personne ne sait exactement en honneur de qui elle se fait? Et Tsunade, obtiendra t-elle une invitation pour pouvoir se bourrer la gueule dans cette fiesta improvisée? XD**

**Réponse au prochain numéro!**

**Et vive le girl power! ;)**


	31. Invité surprise

**Épisode 29: Invité surprise**

-Pas si vite Sakura! Tu vas me faire tomber!

-Dépêche toi Sasuke-kun, on va être en retard!

-Humph. Ben ça va servir à rien si j'arrive avec une jambe cassée.

Sasuke continua à bouder pendant le reste du trajet. Ça avait déjà commencé ce matin-là lorsque Sakura l'avait kidnappé pour l'entraîner dans une course effrénée dans toutes les boutiques du village. Après plusieurs essayages vestimentaires qui avaient exaspéré au plus haut point le jeune brun, Sakura avait enfin choisi la tenue parfaite pour Sasuke.

-OH! Sasuke-kun! Avait-elle crié toute excitée. Tu es sublime! Cette chemise et cette veste te vont à merveille!

-Tch! Avait-il fait avec dédain.

Sakura quand à elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de soucis pour choisir ses habits. Sa mère gardait en effet dans son placard ses belles robes de jeunesse qu'elle s'était fait un plaisir de montrer à sa fille. Comblée de bonheur, Sakura avait passé ces derniers jours à essayer et à sélectionner sa robe préférée en se réjouissant de posséder le même tour de taille que sa mère à l'époque. Elle avait fini par choisir une belle robe couleur rose bonbon qui était en harmonie avec la couleur criarde de ses cheveux et qui était décorée avec de petits volants adorables. De plus la soirée était agréable. Pas une seule goutte de pluie ni même un petit nuage ne viendrait gâcher sa coiffure bien apprêtée! Sakura était aux anges!

Par contre Sasuke se lamentait de plus en plus d'avoir accepter de participer à ce cirque. La fête ne commencerait qu'à dix heures mais Sakura était tellement impatiente qu'ils allaient y arriver avec trois quarts d'heure d'avance! Tout ça parce qu'elle tenait à s'y rendre avant l'invité d'honneur, Naruto. Pff!

Sasuke n'avait pas revu Naruto de la journée. Ce matin il s'était levé tôt à cause du planning exigeant de Sakura mais Naruto s'était réveillé encore plus tôt à l'évidence. Il lui avait laissé un petit mot sur la table en lui disant qu'ils se verraient ce soir. Cette indication avait réveillé les soupçons de Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto était déjà au courant pour ce soir? Pourtant tout le monde avait dû faire attention à ne rien révéler en suivant les consignes de Ino. Du moins ce n'était pas Sasuke qui avait trahi le secret de cette fête. Il était resté évasif et discret afin d'éviter d'en dire trop à Naruto. Mais étrangement, il avait trouvé que Naruto lui aussi l'esquivait et lui faisait des cachoteries ces derniers temps. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait découvert dans son appartement en compagnie de Hinata, Naruto restait en effet un peu gêné et paraissait même craintif parfois, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose...

-On y est! s'exclama Sakura.

Ils étaient en effet arrivé au grand bâtiment qui normalement servait de salle d'entraînement mais qui ce soir ferait office de place des fêtes. Des lumières et des guirlandes avaient été joliment éparpillé tout au long de l'allée menant à la grande porte d'entrée. Mais à première vue il n'y avait encore personne.

Sakura passa son bras dans celui de Sasuke et s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop ridicule en essayant de marcher droitement sur les talons de sa mère. Ils n'étaient pas trop hauts mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle en portait et même si elle s'était entrainé ces derniers jours à marcher avec, ça restait un exercice périlleux!

Sasuke soupira et s'avança tout à fait décontracté. Sa veste noire et sa chemise blanche faisaient ressortir la noirceur de son regard et de ses cheveux brillants. Sakura se mit à sourire bêtement en se disant qu'elle serait le centre des regards en si bonne compagnie. Il était tellement éblouissant! Et le pire de tout était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte! Ou plutôt qu'il s'en fichait royalement...De toutes façons Sasuke serait le plus beau garçon de la soirée, comme d'habitude!

La tête papillonnant de ces pensées délicieuses, Sakura aperçut de l'autre côté de l'allée un autre couple qui attira son attention à cause du boucan qu'ils produisaient. Sakura en resta bouche bée.

_Wh...Whaouh! _Pensa t-elle avec surprise.

Sasuke nota le changement étrange dans l'expression de Sakura et il resta lui aussi sans paroles en suivant son regard étonné.

-Nar...Naruto? Bégaya t-il.

-Vite Hinata! Cria une voix familière. On doit être les premiers! Comme ça on pourra examiner les lieux pour mettre au point notre chorégraphie!

-Naruto-kun...T-tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée cette chorégraphie? Je veux dire...Elle est peut être un peu excentrique...Et puis avec cette robe je ne sais pas si je pourrais suivre le rythme...

-Mais si, mais si! Arrête de te remettre en question Hinata! Tu vas être parfaite! Et puis cette robe est super belle! Tu vas tous les scotcher sur place quand il te verrons!

-M...Merci Naruto-kun, fit Hinata en rougissant.

Sakura tomba totalement d'accord avec les compliments de Naruto. Hinata était belle à en couper le souffle! Ses belles formes étaient mises en valeur avec sa longue robe mauve et sa queue de cheval frisée. Elle était ravissante!

Naruto quand à lui portait une chemise bleue très élégante qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux sous une légère veste beige et avec un pantalon beige également. Une petite rose orange glissée dans la poche de sa veste venait couronner le tout. Il était très beau lui aussi! De plus il souriait de toutes ses lumières en se régalant à l'avance de cette fête.

La seule chose qui rendait nerveux Naruto était la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke en le voyant en compagnie de Hinata. Il ne lui avait rien dit en tenant sa langue non sans mal. Mais il n'avait jamais été doué dans l'art de la discrétion et les fois où il avait dû voir Hinata pour leurs séances de danse, il avait inventé des excuses ridicules pour Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses mais c'était pour une bonne cause!

Justement en se disant cela, il remarqua la présence de deux silhouettes immobiles non loin d'eux. Les lumières multicolores qui illuminaient l'allée, révélèrent devant ses yeux arrondies l'image de Sasuke et Sakura...ensemble. Son sourire rayonnant retomba sous le choc des émotions qui inondèrent sa poitrine en les découvrant de la sorte. Il ne comprenait même pas exactement quel était ce sentiment de solitude et de trahison qui montait dans sa gorge tellement il était intense.

-Naruto-kun? S'inquiéta Hinata.

Naruto secoua sa tête en se reprenant. Puis il attrapa la main de Hinata avec un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est rien, la rassura t-il. Allons y.

Naruto se montra très chaleureux et affectueux avec Hinata tandis qu'ils s'approchaient rapidement du couple incrédule qui les fixait toujours.

Sakura était très confuse. Elle interpréta cette émotion comme la conséquence logique de la surprise. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Hinata se lance un jour et apparaisse avec Naruto en couple...Quoique c'était naturel d'un autre côté...Non? Elle se força à sourire, étourdie par sa propre réaction.

Sasuke ne souriait pas du tout de son côté. Son visage, habituellement sombre manifestait à présent une froideur glaciale. Il examina Hinata de haut en bas puis il fixa un regard défiant sur Naruto, qui évitait consciencieusement son regard noir.

-Salut la compagnie! Naruto parla en premier en brisant le silence gênant qui s'était instauré.

-Salut! Répondit Sakura après un bref instant. Alors vous êtes venu...ensemble?

-En amis! Se pressa d'éclaircir Hinata en s'empourprant instantanément. Et...vous...?

-En amis aussi! Sursauta Sakura en faisant la compétition avec Hinata en teints rougissants.

Il y eu à nouveau un silence glacé. Sakura sentit un froid anormal sur sa gorge découverte, ayant la chair de poule. Elle frotta rapidement ses bras frileux puis leva un regard étonné sur Sasuke qui continuait de fixer en silence le visage fuyant de Naruto. C'était lui qui produisait ces étranges ondes de froid, compris Sakura. Il avait un don bien particulier pour créer ces ambiances lugubres lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Mais pourquoi était il aussi furieux? Lui arrivait-il la même chose qu'à elle?

-Alors...Cette fête..., commença Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

-A ce propos on devrait peut être y aller, Sakura.

Sakura, Hinata et Naruto clignèrent des yeux, ahuris par le ton avec lequel Sasuke s'était exprimé. Cette nuance de séduction et de complicité ne lui ressemblait pas en effet et surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait à Sakura. De plus il se mit à lui sourire, l'air charmant, en la déboussolant complètement. Elle fut sur le point de s'évanouir tellement ces attentions soudaines de la part de Sasuke étaient inhabituelles.

Naruto eut un sourire de travers, comprenant sa manœuvre. Il l'imita.

-Nous aussi, n'est ce pas Hinata?

Hinata tituba à son tour, frappée par la douceur dans la voix de Naruto. Puis elle acquiesça du chef avec un sourire radieux. Ainsi Naruto et Hinata s'avancèrent en première position dans l'allée, Naruto lançant un petit rire suffisant en passant à côté de Sasuke. Mais ce dernier n'apprécia pas ce geste. Cette fois ce fut à son tour de se montrer pressé et il traîna brusquement Sakura devant l'autre couple. Au passage il bouscula brutalement Naruto sans même un mot d'excuse.

_Ah! C'est comme ça que tu veux jouer!_ S'énerva Naruto.

A nouveau Naruto accéléra et se mit en première place en écrasant minutieusement le pied de Sasuke. Puis Sasuke fit de même en lui plaçant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils continuèrent cette échanges déloyales de coups mal dissimulés en entrainant à leur suite leurs cavalières confuses.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la porte en soufflant et en grognant. Ils échangèrent un regard électrique. La tension était telle que des étincelles semblaient pouvoir éclater dans l'air. Sakura et Hinata échangèrent quand à elles un regard exaspéré. Ces deux abrutis ne pouvaient même pas arrêter leur petite rivalité pour un soir! Ils étaient tellement obsédés par leur compétition à la noix qu'ils en oubliaient même les principes fondamentaux de la galanterie! Faire courir des filles en robes et en talons était la pire des outrances possibles!

Mais Naruto et Sasuke étaient loin de se préoccuper par des gestes aussi dénués d'importance! Ils continuèrent de se fusiller du regard tout en martelant la porte d'entrée avec véhémence. La musique sonnait déjà de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un finirait bien par déverrouiller la porte! Enfin ils entendirent des pas qui s'approchaient et quelqu'un fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Naruto et Sasuke n'attendirent pas que la personne en question ouvre la porte. Ils se bousculèrent violemment en essayant d'entrer en premier et ils finirent par s'étaler de l'autre côté de long en large sur le sol de marbre.

-SURPRISE!

Hébétés par leur chute douloureuse, les deux garçons levèrent le menton sur les dizaines d'invités qui les avaient attendu de l'autre côté de la porte pour les accueillir de leur cri festif. Ils semblaient tous très surpris de leur entrée brutale et ils se mirent à rire avec joie. Les seules qui ne riaient pas été Hinata et Sakura.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux? Pouffa une voix aigüe. Vous allez gâcher vos vêtements en jouant comme ça!

-On ne jouait pas Ino! S'expliqua Naruto en se relevant tant bien que mal. C'est cet abruti!

-Quoi? Réagit Sasuke en secouant la poussière sur sa veste. C'est toi qui a commencé crétin!

Ino les regarda tour à tour, la mine amusée par leur comportement enfantin.

-Je suis contente de voir que les choses sont redevenus comme avant, se réjouit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux et vos discussions ridicules, vous savez?

Naruto et Sasuke cessèrent enfin de se dévisager avec rogne et tournèrent leur regard sur le visage souriant de Ino. Ils se rendirent compte soudain à quel point elle était jolie dans sa robe dorée et avec sa longue chevelure d'or détachée.

-Oh fait! Sourit Naruto. Je voulais te remercier Ino d'avoir organiser cette fête pour Sasuke! C'est super gentil de ta part!

Sasuke parut interloqué.

-Pour moi? Mais je croyais que cette fête était en honneur de ton rétablissement.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard incompréhensif, puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs cavalières qui étaient resté près de l'entrée. Sakura et Hinata haussèrent les sourcils à l'unisson.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sakura.

-Il paraît que vous avez tout balancé à ces deux là..., commença Ino, menaçante.

-Non pas du tout Ino-chan...Se défendit Hinata. J'avais compris que...

-Oui! Corrobora Sakura. Et moi j'avais cru comprendre que...

-VENEZ QUE JE VOUS EXPLIQUE PLUS CALMEMENT CE QUE SIGNIFIE UNE FETE SURPRISE! Beugla Ino.

Hinata et Sakura n'attendirent bien évidemment pas cette explication et se mirent à courir vivement en oubliant leur douleur aux pieds. Ino les poursuivit sans relâche comme un chien enragé. Elles disparurent toutes les trois dans un tourbillon de cheveux roses, bruns et dorés.

Naruto et Sasuke en profitèrent pour admirer plus attentivement les décors de la fête. Les lumières et les guirlandes décoraient aussi l'intérieur de la salle espacée. Il y avait un petit podium où reposait deux énormes haut parleurs qui diffusaient une musique agréable et rythmée. Ils avaient aussi installé quelques sièges et sofas où plusieurs invités s'asseyaient pour boire un verre en groupe. Puis il y avait une ample piste de danse sur laquelle certains groupes s'exerçaient déjà en riant aux éclats.

Naruto et Sasuke attrapèrent à leur tour deux verres de limonade au petit stand de boisson situé sur leur droite et se promenèrent au milieu de la foule. Les gens venaient les saluer et les féliciter en leur serrant la main avec chaleur. Parmi eux, Naruto et Sasuke furent surpris en découvrant quelques couples inattendus. Par exemple ils trouvèrent Anko sensei en compagnie de Morino Ibiki. Naruto fit la grimace en les voyant rire ensemble scandaleusement.

-Ces deux tarés font un bon couple tu peux me croire, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Sasuke. Ils sont aussi sadiques l'un que l'autre!

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Oh, s'exclama t-il à son tour. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kakashi aurait invité Tsunade.

-QUOI?

Naruto posa un regard éberlué sur ce couple incongru. Kakashi tenait en effet Tsunade entre ses bras alors qu'ils virevoltaient dans tous les sens sur la piste de danse. Kakashi paraissait un peu gêné par la proéminente poitrine de sa compagne qui était mise en valeur grâce à un ample décolleté. Tsunade quand à elle était enchantée et dansait avec entrain, les joues rougissantes de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, sans se soucier des nombreux curieux qui dévisageaient leur Hokage avec surprise.

-Tu crois pas qu'elle en fait trop? Couina une petite voix à côté de Sasuke et Naruto.

-Mais non, la rassura une voix d'homme. Laisse la s'amuser. Elle a eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement. Et puis Kakashi à l'air de s'amuser lui aussi.

Le capitaine Yamato souriait d'un air malin en faisant cette remarque. Mais ses paroles n'avaient pas totalement convaincu Shizune. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle ne quittait pas des yeux sa maîtresse en se demandant si elle devait mettre un terme à ses divertissements un peu trop voyants.

-Je devrais peut être...

-Non, la reprit Yamato en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu vas oublier quelques minutes le Hokage et tu vas venir danser avec moi mademoiselle.

-COMMENT? S'horrifia Shizune. Mais-mais je ne sais pas danser!

-Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes pas dans ce cas.

Yamato entraîna ainsi la pauvre Shizune sur la piste de danse. Raide et rougissante, elle se laissa guider par les gestes fluides de son accompagnateur. En tournant côte à côte, Yamato dédia un clin d'œil complice à Kakashi qui devint encore plus rouge sous son masque facial.

Naruto et Sasuke observèrent ce spectacle hilarant en partageant leurs impressions. Puis Sasuke redevint sérieux. Il but une longue gorgée à son verre et parla d'une voix chuchotée.

-Naruto. Tu crois que c'était vraiment judicieux d'inviter Hinata?

Naruto cligna des yeux.

-Ben...ouais. Je n'y vois aucun problème moi. Et puis c'est une fille sympa. Si tu prenais le temps de la connaître tu serais d'accord avec moi.

-Humpf. Évidemment qu'elle est « sympa » avec toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Laisse tomber.

-Non, figure toi! Je ne laisse pas tomber! Pourquoi moi je devrais te rendre des comptes alors que toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour inviter Sakura?

Sasuke lança un long regard perçant à Naruto sous ses mèches de cheveux noires. Il eut un rictus mauvais.

-Je me demande ce qui te dérange vraiment Naruto. Que ce soit Sakura qui m'accompagne ou que ce soit moi qui accompagne Sakura.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux dire! Se défendit Naruto.

-Wow! Qu'est ce qui se passe là? Crise sentimentale?

Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent en reconnaissant cette voix traînante où s'immisçait la moquerie. Naruto fit la moue, irrité.

-Kiba! Toujours aussi impertinent...J'aimerai que pour une fois tu arrête de fourrer ton nez partout comme un foutu chien!

-Pfiou! Siffla Kiba. On dirait que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin!

-Oui! Alors vaut mieux pas me chercher les puces tant que t'y es!

-Pff! Tu crois peut être que j'ai peur de toi?

-Ben t'aurais de quoi ouais!

-Haha! Naruto! C'est pas parce que tu t'es remis de tes blessures que je ne pas t'en faire d'autres par dessus, sale microbe! Et qui sait? Si je te tape assez fort on aura peut être droit à une deuxième fête!

-QUUUUOOOIII? Viens par là que je t'arrange le portrait, espèce de caniche insolent!

-JE VAIS TE...!

-Ça suffit les garçons! Calmez vous immédiatement!

Kiba et Naruto interrompirent leurs menaces en baissant un regard d'excuse sur la figure agacée de Kurenai sensei. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe large et rouge de pré-maman et ses cheveux bruns avaient été joliment bouclés.

-C'est une fête je vous rappelle, insista Kurenai d'un ton sans réplique. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser. Alors vous allez faire la paix et tout de suite!

Kiba et Naruto ouvrirent grand leur bouche, incrédules.

-Mais on est plus des gamins! Se plaignit Naruto.

-Faire la paix c'est un truc de gosses! Corrobora Kiba.

-Et vous croyez que vous avez vraiment une attitude d'adultes en vous bagarrant de cette façon? Tant que vous vous comporterez comme des enfants, on vous traitera comme des enfants. Alors faites la paix!

Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre bien rond en attendant qu'ils procèdent. Naruto et Kiba firent la moue en se disant que l'instinct maternel avait déjà été acquis par Kurenai. Le petit d'Asuma aurait droit à une éducation irréprochable au moins...

Ils se donnèrent la main avec dédain.

-Désolé Kiba, j'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça.

-Et moi, je suis désolé de te chercher un peu parfois.

-Humph, fit sournoisement Sasuke en les observant en silence.

Kurenai pivota vers lui avec joie.

-Tu es finalement venu Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'avènements te plaisaient.

-Et vous n'aviez pas tord, affirma Sasuke. Quand à moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez enceinte.

Kurenai rougit en caressant systématiquement son ventre avec tendresse.

-Et oui! J'espère seulement qu'il ressemblera beaucoup à Asuma! Et puis j'ai déjà obtenu la parole de plusieurs jeunes hommes pour m'aider à m'en occuper.

Naruto leva sa main à son front en geste militaire.

-Bien sûr! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je tiendrais ma parole d'homme!

-Et moi aussi, évidemment.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Temari. Ils les salua tous d'un geste de la tête.

-Salut Temari! Sourit Naruto, enchanté. Content de te revoir! Comment va ton frère?

-Bonsoir Naruto. Je suppose que tu parle de Gaara. Il va bien. Mais je pense que tu auras bientôt l'occasion de le vérifier par toi même...

Naruto haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Temari lui cligna un oeil complice.

-Kurenai sensei, s'inquiéta Shikamaru. Vous êtes sûre que c'était une bonne idée de venir ce soir? Vous êtes en phase terminale et vous pourriez...

-A t'entendre on dirait que je suis malade Shikamaru, le coupa gentiment Kurenai. Arrête de te faire autant de soucis pour moi. Je ne resterez pas trop longtemps, c'est promis. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé très attentionné de la part de Kiba de m'inviter à venir! Je ne pouvais pas dire non!

Les ninjas réunis lancèrent des regards ahuris à Kiba. Même Sasuke parut quelques peu intéressé. Kiba rougit violemment prenant une posture défensive face à l'assaut de leurs question informulées.

-Quoi? Ne vous faites pas d'idées bizarres!

-Mais je croyais que tu allais inviter..., commença Shikamaru.

-Oui. Mais quelqu'un a été plus rapide que moi.

Kiba coula un regard rancunier à la figure de Naruto. Saisi, Naruto ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Est ce que Kiba...? Il déglutit.

-Et puis vous devez avouer que Kurenai sensei est la plus belle des invités ce soir! Un beau gosse comme moi ne pouvez que se présenter en si bonne compagnie! Se vanta Kiba en relevant le col de sa chemise.

Kurenai rit avec entrain. Elle lui fit une petite tape dans le dos.

-Tu es trop mignon Kiba!

Puis son attention fut absorbé par une gourmandise qu'elle aperçut sur le buffet au fond de la salle. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec convoitise.

-Je crois que je vais y aller les enfants. J'ai un petit creux tout à coup.

Elle se pressa vers la nourriture sans plus attendre.

-Des hantises de femmes enceinte, expliqua Shikamaru. Dernièrement Kurenai sensei est devenu aussi gloutonne que Chouji. Sinon plus.

-Je lui avais pourtant conseillé de suivre le régime de Ino, se lamenta Naruto en secouant tristement le visage. Après on ne pourra pas dire que c'était de ma faute...

-Oh! T'as toujours rien compris, c'est trop chiant, soupira Shikamaru impatienté. Elle n'est pas grosse, imbécile!

-JE SAIS! Mais quand même!

Naruto se renfrogna.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici, Temari? Demanda Sasuke en sortant de son mutisme.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit la jeune femme. Je vous expliquerez ça avec plus de détails demain. Tu sais Sasuke, tu n'as pas du tout changé. Généralement quand on revoit quelqu'un après une longue période de temps, on le salue d'abord.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as jamais été très douée non plus côté politesse si je m'en souviens bien. Mais si tu y tiens je vais au moins te dire ça: « au revoir ».

Sur ces mots Sasuke s'en alla en se perdant dans la foule en ignorant les appels répétés de Naruto. Temari le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait peut être pas beaucoup changé en personnalité (même s'il avait gagné en arrogance..) mais physiquement il était devenu plus qu'attirant...

-Pourquoi tu le mate comme ça? Fit Shikamaru avec ennuis. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu craques pour Sasuke?

-Bien sûr que non! Se rebella Temari en sursautant.

-Pff! Je sens que ça va être chiant cette soirée...

-Oh! Arrête de gémir comme une fille et propose moi plutôt d'aller danser!

-Ah non! J'ai trop la flemme. Fais chier...

Temari tira ainsi Shikamaru comme un condamné à mort sur la piste de danse. Il lança un dernier regard suppliant sur ses deux compagnons resté à l'arrière. Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard gêné, seuls. Naruto se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-Kiba...Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Naruto rougit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais...Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...Tu vois...Maintenant je comprends tes encouragements de l'autre fois...Mais...Je...Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Bien sûr! Mais...

Kiba étrécit ses yeux en fixant Naruto avec incompréhension. Puis tandis que Naruto s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses explications ridicules et que sa nervosité ne cessait de croître, Kiba saisit enfin la signification de ses paroles. Il s'échauffa instantanément et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

-EHO! Tu arrête de te faire des films! Espèce de vicieux! Tu es devenu aussi pervers que ton professeur!

-RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE KIBA! Hurla Naruto en serrant sa chemise dans ses poings à son tour. On est peut être amis, mais là tu vas trop loin!

Les gens autour d'eux les regardèrent avec appréhension. Les coups ne tarderaient pas à partir à ce rythme.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Sakura mit un point final à leur prise de tête en les assommant tous les deux d'un coup de poing au crâne.

-Sérieux! Naruto! Cracha t-elle. Tu vas arrêter de te créer des embrouilles avec tout le monde à la fin! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Kiba! Tu te calme!

Kiba secoua ses vêtements en reniflant dédaigneusement tandis que Naruto le fixait avec rancœur. Sakura lui tira de l'oreille avec autorité.

-J'ai dit basta!

-Aïïeuh! J'ai compris Sakura-chan! C'est bon!

-Naruto-kun...Kiba-kun...

Hinata et Ino regardèrent tour à tour les deux ninjas avec un soupçon de peine dans leur regard. Hinata et Ino paraissaient bouleversées par ce duel inattendu. Kiba s'adoucit quelques peu en les voyant ainsi.

-Excuse moi Ino, murmura t-il. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta fête. Je vais peut être y aller.

Il lança un dernier regard venimeux à Naruto puis il s'en alla avec brusquerie.

-Attends! Kiba!

Ino le poursuivit en voulant le raisonner. Hinata fronça ses lèvres, attristée. Sakura soupira en se tournant vers Naruto.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends tous les deux? Protesta t-elle. Vous êtes super potes toi et Kiba normalement!

-Oui mais apparemment pas ce soir.

-Rhalala! Vive l'ambiance, pouffa ironiquement Tenten.

Elle était arrivé en compagnie de Neji. Tous les deux étaient très bien habillés. Particulièrement Tenten était très jolie avec ses chignons détachés et sa robe en soie bleu foncé. Neji portait quand à lui un costume blanc immaculé. Il posa un regard étonné sur Hinata.

-Kiba ne devait pas t'accompagner ce soir? Demanda t-il à sa cousine. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en va comme ça?

-Mmm...Non, rougit Hinata. Je suis venu avec...Naruto-kun.

Neji écarquilla ses yeux blancs et les déposa avec scepticisme sur la mine renfermée de Naruto. Il y eut un silence.

-Dommage que Lee et Gai sensei soient en mission, se lamenta Tenten. C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent parfois être lourds mais je pense qu'ils auraient pu animer cette soirée pour une fois.

-Il y en a qui s'amuse, constata Sakura. Regardez moi tous ces danseurs! On devrait peut être faire pareil. Haha! Regardez là bas! Kakashi sensei! Et Shikamaru! HAHAHAHA!

Elle se tint les côtes en voyant les imitations risibles de danse que faisait le jeune brun.

-Tu as raison Sakura! S'anima Naruto. Viens Hinata! Il est temps de leur montrer comment on fait à ces ignorants!

Hinata sourit timidement et s'avança avec son cavalier vers la piste. Neji les suivit du regard avec désapprobation. Tenten le remarqua.

-Oh! Arrête de jouer le cousin protecteur! Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut!

-J'aurais quand même préféré la voir avec Kiba. Quoique...

-Aucun garçon ne sera jamais à la hauteur de tes attentes! Soupira Tenten. C'est normal! C'est ta cousine! Viens! Tu n'auras qu'à la surveiller pendant qu'on danse!

-Mais...

-Sakura? L'appela Tenten. Tu viens toi aussi? Où est passé ton cavalier?

Sakura regarda rapidement autour d'elle en vain.

-Je ne sais pas...Avancez vous, je vous rejoins aussi vite que possible!

-OK! A tout de suite alors!

-Ohé, Tenten! Se résista Neji. J'ai pas mon mot à dire moi?

Sakura les regarda rejoindre leurs amis avec nostalgie. Elle eut un pâle sourire en admirant la danse synchronisée de Naruto et Hinata. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble...Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir totalement? Pourquoi sentait-elle ce pincement désagréable au ventre en les voyant s'esclaffer dans cette bulle de bonheur?

-Oh! Sérieux! Arrête de faire l'idiote et va chercher Sasuke! S'encouragea t-elle. J'espère seulement qu'il est toujours dans le coin...

* * *

Sasuke appuya son dos sur le mur avec paresse. Il était sorti prendre l'air. Il n'aimait absolument pas se sentir comprimé dans la foule et assourdi par la musique. Il était trop habitué à ses séances de silence et de solitude emplis de haine qui s'étaient succédé durant ses entraînements auprès d'Orochimaru. La haine, la haine et encore la haine. C'était la seule émotion qu'il avait exploité et expérimenté pendant plus de deux ans. Et à présent toutes ces nouvelles émotions retrouvées lui donnaient le tournis.

Naruto...

Il était plus qu'énervé que de le voir en compagnie de cette insignifiante petite brune...Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Après tout Hinata ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'y avait aucune logique à alimenter cette rage envers elle. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il n'y avait plus aucune logique nulle part...Il sourit.

Sasuke s'immobilisa soudain en aiguisant la capacité de son ouïe. Il avait entendu un bruit. Cette fois il en était sûr et certain. Ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination. Cela faisait des semaines que ça durait. Il devait y mettre un terme, maintenant.

-Sors de ta cachette, siffla t-il dangereusement. Je sais que tu es là.

Personne ne répondit. Rien ne bougea.

-Humph, sourit Sasuke. Je suppose qu'il t'a ordonné de me surveiller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère trouver, mais je vous averti que si vous continuez à me pister comme ça je vais finir par perdre patience. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit à Konoha. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais mon indulgence a une limite. Et vous êtes sur le point de la dépasser.

Toujours rien.

-Je t'ai dis de sortir, s'envenima Sasuke. Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher.

Une silhouette atterrit enfin devant lui. Elle se releva et lui rendit un regard inexpressif.

Sasuke ne parut pas très surpris. Il eut un sourire de travers en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Puis il inclina la tête sur le côté en se tenant le menton entre ses doigts longs et gracieux.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, constata Sasuke. Finalement Naruto avait raison. Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Discrets, imprévisibles, puissants, froids...Mais nous partageons aussi la même faiblesse: notre attachement à l'équipe 7. Je me trompe...Sai?

Sai fronça les sourcils en écoutant le rire mauvais de Sasuke. Le suivre à cette fête n'avait peut être pas été une grande idée...

**Glups! **

**Quoi? Notre cher Sai est l'espion qui poursuivait Sasuke? C'était donc ça la mission que lui avait assigné Danzô? Et quelles autres tâches devra t-il accomplir à l'encontre de sa propre équipe? Comment réagira Sasuke face à cette trahison? Espérons seulement que cette fête ne finisse pas en catastrophe! ^^**

**YEAH! Je voulais juste vous dire que j'adore le personnage Killer Bee! Il est trop cool avec ses rimes et ses poses de ouf! ;D Et en plus il est super fort! Je suis impatiente de l'introduire dans mon histoire... Son entrée risque d'être explosive je vous préviens! **

**Saionara les amis! **

**« Tes lunettes sont classe, tes rimes déchainent les masses! Entraîne moi, Naruto est dans la place! YEAH! »**

**XD**

**Et o fait je compte sur vous pour me laisser un petit com d'encouragement! C'est la plus grande récompense pour un écrivain amateur! ^^ Aligatô d'avance!**


	32. Précieux souvenirs

**Épisode 30: Précieux souvenirs**

Sasuke redevint subitement sérieux. Il cessa de sourire de cette façon si désagréable et fixa le regard inexpressif de son interlocuteur.

-Que me veut Danzô? Pourquoi t'avoir ordonné de me suivre? Qui est-il vraiment?

-Je ne peux pas te parler de Danzô, répondit calmement Sai.

-Tu as peur du châtiment? Tu place donc ta loyauté dans son camp par couardise. C'est pathétique.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, rétorqua Sai. Je ne peux tout simplement pas parler de lui à cause de « ça ».

Sai tira la langue en montrant à Sasuke le sceau qui en recouvrait le fond. Sasuke fut quelque peu dérouté par cette révélation. Il grimaça.

-Ce vieillard n'hésite donc pas à utiliser ce genre de techniques même sur ses propres subordonnés. Il est futé, je dois au moins lui avouer cela. Mais innécessairement cruel à mon goût.

-Contrairement à ce que tu semble croire ce sceau n'est pas une contrainte mais un acte de prudence. De cette façon personne ne sera capable de nous soutirer des informations à son sujet. C'est un système de sécurité très efficace.

-Je vois. Et bien tant qu'à faire il pourrait aussi vous arracher la langue. Ça t'éviterai peut être de lancer ce genre de justifications puériles, lança Sasuke sarcastique.

Sai fronça les sourcils, agacé. Puis il voila ses émotions derrière un faux sourire.

-Tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placée pour me faire ce genre de réflexions, Sasuke-kun. Danzô est peut être pointilleux avec ses méthodes mais au moins il se préoccupe pour le bien de cette communauté.

Sasuke encaissa cette accusation avec élégance. Il soupira profondément.

-Comme tu voudras, céda t-il. Continue à jouer les agents doubles tant que tu veux. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me coller. En ce moment je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur et je préfèrerai avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Très bien. Je te laisserai seul dans ce cas.

Sai s'éloignait déjà lorsque Sasuke rajouta d'un ton affable:

-Je me demande comment réagirons Naruto et Sakura lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu travaille toujours pour Danzô.

Sai se pétrifia. La voix mordante de Sasuke avait en effet quelque chose d'inquiétant mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Sai était la perspective qu'il avait envisagé. En effet comment réagiraient ses deux compagnons d'équipe en apprenant qu'il surveillait leur ami récemment revenu au village? Sai ne savait pas lequel de Naruto ou Sakura serait le plus furieux. Et surtout il ne savait pas s'il continuerait longtemps à former partie de l'équipe après avoir gardé un tel secret. La confiance était un ingrédient indispensable à l'amitié. Sai avait cru le comprendre, et pas seulement dans les bouquins qu'il lisait. Mais à présent il répétait ses erreurs de débutant en suivant à nouveau des directives secrètes de Danzô.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour se sortir d'affaires sans s'attirer le courroux de la totalité de son équipe...Il en trouva un assez satisfaisant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke, un sourire vague aux lèvres. Par chance, lui aussi détenait des informations compromettantes à son sujet.

-Et moi je me demande comment réagiront les gens à Konoha lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'il y a entre Naruto et toi, déclara t-il.

Sasuke faillit tomber à la renverse. Il tituba quelques instants, pris à court, puis la haine jaillit comme le magma d'un volcan en ébullition. Il fusilla Sai de ses yeux noirs, ses poings serrés tremblants de fureur. Sai l'avait donc espionné même en compagnie de Naruto. Ils avaient pourtant essayé d'être discrets. Sasuke avait envie de déchainer toute sa rage contenue contre Sai. Il avait justement besoin de quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Cependant il se retint et se força à parler avec sérénité.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ni ce que tu as cru comprendre mais...

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le nier Sasuke-kun, l'interrompit Sai. Je sais. Et je ne vous juge pas. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. Mais je ne crois pas que les autres seront aussi indulgents que moi. Ce genre de rapports reste assez inhabituel d'après ce que j'ai lu. Surtout chez les ninjas.

Sasuke fut vif comme l'éclair. En une demi seconde il accrocha le col de la chemise de Sai et l'écrasa douloureusement contre le mur. Surpris, Sai lança un petit jappement étouffé. Il leva ses yeux hagards sur le regard terrifiant de son agresseur qui le dominait. Tout à coup toute la malignité et l'obscurité qui avait hanté le passé de Sasuke ressurgissait dans ses pupilles rouges, pétrifiant Sai de leur rougeur hypnotique. Le sharingan des Uchiwa. Sai n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de l'apprécier de si près. Et ce n'était pas une expérience désirable. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par ces deux puits de sang infernal, d'être faible et vulnérable comme un petit pantin de chair entre les mains d'un Dieu foudroyant.

Sai ravala sa salive en essayant de garder son calme. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer quelles horribles visions lui réservait Sasuke mais il savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. De toutes façons il n'avait jamais été doué dans l'art de combattre le genjutsu alors il n'aurait aucune chance d'y échapper.

-Serais tu en train de me faire du chantage Sai? Siffla dangereusement Sasuke.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça du chantage, objecta ce dernier. Je ne fais qu'équilibrer la balance de nos intérêts. Si moi je garde ton secret il est naturel qu'en retour tu gardes le mien aussi. C'est le plus juste.

-Peut être. Mais je pourrais m'assurer ton silence d'une façon beaucoup plus fiable et rapide si tu t'avise à me menacer une nouvelle fois.

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux ninjas se lançaient des regards défiants et calculateurs.

Sasuke n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce garçon et il ne voulait pas se soumettre aux aléas de ses négociations. Il tenait beaucoup trop d'informations et Sasuke craignait que Danzô ne s'en serve un jour contre lui. Cet homme était vraiment détestable! Il finirait par le pousser à bout! Sasuke avait pourtant décidé de ne plus user de la force contre son propre village mais c'était l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait injustement provoqué en mettant Sai à ses trousses. N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert par le passé? Danzô était un des hommes qui avaient ordonné l'exécution de sa famille. Cela ne lui suffisait pas? Voulait-il à tout prix éradiquer la totalité de ses Uchiwa? Éteindre à jamais la lueur du sharingan? Et bien si c'était le cas Sasuke n'allait pas se laisser abattre gentiment. Il riposterait. Et violemment!

Il relâcha la chemise de Sai avec dédain tandis que le sharingan s'évanouissait dans ses yeux en amande. C'était à son tour de mener l'intrigue...

-Très bien, acquiesça Sasuke, mystérieux. J'accepte ton marché. Je ne dirais rien si tu tiens ta langue. De toutes façons elle a déjà été disciplinée pour garder un secret.

Sai ignora le ton cinglant de Sasuke.

-Je n'ai rien dis à Danzô de ta relation avec Naruto, l'informa t-il.

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux, méfiant.

-Humpf. Et pourquoi devrais je te croire?

-De toutes façons tu n'a pas le choix, raisonna Sai en haussant les épaules. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

-Tu ne me plaît pas du tout, conclut Sasuke.

Sai lui sourit simplement, attisant l'agacement de son équipier. Quelqu'un interrompit leur échange muette et tendue en ouvrant rapidement la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. La musique résonnant à l'intérieur se filtra avec force par l'ouverture.

-Sasuke-kun! C'est toi? Tu n'aurais pas vu Kiba par hasard? Je le cherche partout depuis un moment mais...

La phrase de Ino resta inachevée. Au lieu de cela, elle posa un regard ébahi sur la figure de Sai. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd en émotions. Sasuke saisit l'intensité de leur rapport, se sentant déplacé. Il décida de s'extraire de cette scène où il n'avait aucun rôle à interpréter.

-Non je n'ai pas vu Kiba. Mais je vais aller regarder à l'intérieur à ta place.

Ino secoua brusquement la tête en essayant de sortir de son hébètement. Elle lui sourit, radieuse. Sasuke pouvait être très aimable quand il le voulait. Ça faisait plaisir.

-Merci, c'est gentil Sasuke-kun.

-Et...Sai, l'interpella Sasuke en ouvrant la porte à nouveau. Nous reparlerons de tout ça bientôt. C'est loin d'être terminé.

Sai hocha gravement la tête. Puis Sasuke disparut au milieu du brouhaha et de la foule qui se divertissait de l'autre côté de l'entrée, les laissant dans l'embarras.

Ils restèrent un long moment face à face sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Ino esquiva rigoureusement le regard impuissant de Sai en se remémorant les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dédié des jours auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient plus revu du tout depuis. Cela avait été un changement radical et douloureux. Peu avant ils étaient réellement inséparables à se promener partout main dans la main, et à présent ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole.

Mais aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste visant à faire évoluer la situation. Ino se cramponnait désespérément à son orgueil blessé tandis que Sai s'efforçait d'agir raisonnablement. Il se trouvait face à un véritable dilemme. Dans la Racine les sentiments de ce type étaient scrupuleusement interdits. D'après le règlement ils pouvaient interférer dans les actions et les décisions d'un ninja en le rendant incompétent. En effet l'amour a le don ou plutôt le défaut de nous rendre aveugles et imprudents. Son devoir de ninja limitait donc ses attaches affectives et Sai comprenait et acceptait parfaitement ce raisonnement logique. Pourtant même si son esprit s'en accommodait, son cœur, lui, était loin d'être satisfait. L'amitié, l'amour, la fraternité...C'était des émotions qui peu à peu avaient effleuré son âme inexperte. Sai qui avait toujours vécu dans la solitude avait cependant eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes qui avaient réussi à bouleverser sa vision des choses. Son « frère » décédé, Naruto... Ils étaient l'exemple même de l'amitié inconditionnel et irrépressible. Et puis il y avait Ino...Toujours à vouloir commander, avec son obsession pour son poids et pour son apparence! Mais aussi avec sa joie de vivre, sa force de volonté et sa beauté rayonnante. Ce soir même en la regardant Sai était ébloui par la délicatesse des plis d'or de ses cheveux et de sa robe.

Dans sa poitrine une horde de sentiments contradictoires battaient violemment. Mais il n'en montra rien. Dissimulant son trouble, il fit demi tour et enjamba l'allée sans un mot. Ino ne pouvait pas même imaginer à quel point ce geste d'indifférence lui en coûtait. Sai se sentait misérable et sincèrement désolé. Cependant il continu a d'avancer dans la nuit, l'abandonnant une nouvelle fois dans sa stupeur et sa déception.

Ce fut au tour de Ino d'hésiter. Elle aurait voulu lui courir derrière. Lui crier qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Que son mépris la blessait plus douloureusement qu'une lame d'acier plantée dans le cœur. Mais...« _Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Ino. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé. »._..comme d'habitude ces paroles attristantes résonnèrent dans sa tête dans un échos interminable.

Elle rabaissa les paupières en balayant une larme de ses yeux. Elle traça un sillon brillant sur sa joue et s'écrasa au sol en l'illuminant momentanément telle de la poudre d'étoile.

* * *

Kiba s'ouvrit un passage parmi la foule en faisant jouer ses coudes sans aucune douceur. Plusieurs plaintes de douleur accompagnèrent sa progression périlleuse. Puis enfin Kiba atteint son objectif.

-Kurenai sensei! L'appela t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule dénudée. Je suis navré mais je vais devoir y aller. Je sais que ce n'est pas très galant de ma part de vous faire faux bond...mais je ne me sens vraiment pas du tout à l'aise ici.

Kurenai mastiqua rapidement les gâteaux qu'elle avait fourré dans sa bouche puis les avala hâtivement. Se caressant son ventre rond, elle fit la grimace.

-Tu as bien fait de m'avertir, grogna t-elle. Moi non plus je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense avoir manger trop de friandises. Je vais finir par être malade et faire une indigestion. Et puis je ne devrais pas trop forcer pour le bébé. Il faut que je me repose. Viens. On a qu'à partir tous les deux.

Kiba et Kurenai s'éloignèrent des festivités, les oreilles bourdonnantes de la musique qui n'avait cessé de battre leurs tympans.

Kiba marchait précipitamment en marmonnant des grossièretés dans sa barbe. Comment Naruto avait osé se faire ces idées immondes? Cet abruti! Et croire que Hinata l'avait préféré lui! Elle avait toujours été folle amoureuse de Naruto. C'était tout le temps du Naruto-kun par ci, du Naruto-kun par là! Qu'avait-il de si spécial à la fin?

Kiba continua à pester rageusement jusqu'à ce que des paroles qu'il avait lui même prononcé ressurgirent dans sa mémoire: _Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto. Je te connais depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et même si des fois j'aimerais que tu sois peut être un peu moins vif, irréfléchi ou imprudent, en fait...je t'admire._

Kiba resta cloué sur place. Bien sûr. Comment avait-il pu être aussi imbécile? Sa jalousie à propos de Hinata lui avait presque fait oublier la raison pour laquelle Naruto et lui étaient si proches. Cet imbécile n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une des personnes les plus courageuses et les plus honnêtes qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Kiba eut un sourire triste.

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un gamin ce soir. Naruto était un de ses meilleurs amis. Kiba se promis de lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hinata avait un faible pour lui. Cet incapable ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte! Et puis c'était compréhensible. Naruto était vraiment un garçon extraordinaire. Kiba s'en voulait tout à coup d'avoir été aussi désagréable. Surtout au sujet de Jiraya. Il avait toujours respecté le grand Sennin et les enseignements qu'il avait inculqué à Naruto. Il espérait ne pas avoir offensé Naruto avec son manque absolu de tact au sujet de son sensei décédé...

Un gémissement de douleur interrompit les préoccupations de Kiba. Il se retourna sur son accompagnatrice qui s'était arrêté quelques pas en arrière en tenant son ventre entre ses mains, le visage crispé par une souffrance soudaine.

-Kurenai sensei! Paniqua t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Le bébé arrive, c'est ça? Ne me dites pas que c'est ça!

Kurenai s'efforçait de respirer profondément. Mais la nervosité de Kiba rendait cette tâche difficile.

-Calme toi Kiba, l'apaisa t-elle. J'ai juste...un peu mal à l'estomac. C'est à cause de toutes ces cochonneries que j'ai avalé...

Plus tranquille, Kiba l'aida à s'assoir sur un petit banc de bois. Kurenai ferma les yeux et tenta de surmonter la douleur. Kiba resta à ses côtés, serviable, puis en notant que son état ne s'améliorait pas il introduit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla puissamment. Immédiatement un aboiement répondit à son appel et Akamaru apparut bientôt en trottant sur l'allée. Il était resté dans le coin en attendant le retour de Kiba, préférant vaquer à ses occupations tandis que le jeune ninja s'oppressait dans la foule de la fête. Akamaru n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les grands regroupements de ce type.

Il se pressa de rejoindre son maître, la queue dansante, et lui tapota la jambe de son museau humide.

-Akamaru, j'ai une mission pour toi, l'informa Kiba en lui grattant le menton. Kurenai sensei ne se sent pas très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse marcher jusqu'à chez elle. A moins que...Vous devriez peut être aller à l'hôpital, au cas où?

Kurenai fit non de la tête.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Kiba. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Kiba hésita quelques secondes puis il acquiesça lentement.

-Alors Akamaru vous portera jusqu'à chez vous. Je pourrai le faire moi même mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Il pourra vous porter plus sûrement et plus confortablement. Hein, Akamaru?

Le grand chien blanc aboya en signe de réponse affirmative puis se coucha docilement aux pieds de la jeune femme. Kurenai fit une moue hésitante puis finalement se hissa sur le dos musclé de Akamaru en empoignant de ses mains ses poils brillants. Sans le moindre effort apparent, Akamaru se releva sur ses pattes et se mit à marcher lentement aux côtés de son jeune maître. Néanmoins Kiba surveilla chacun de ses mouvements pour assurer la totale sécurité de Kurenai et de son bébé. Mais c'était inutile. Akamaru était bien conscient de la portée qu'avait Kurenai. Il le sentait grâce à son flair développé. Et comme dans le royaume des animaux, il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait prendre soin d'une mère et de ses chiots. Ils étaient faibles et vulnérables à cette période et avaient besoin de la protection d'un mâle. Akamaru était donc plus que doux et attentionné envers eux dans chacun de ses gestes.

Sans le moindre incident déplorable, Kurenai sensei atteint le seuil de ses appartements de cette guise. Kiba l'aida à descendre du dos du chien. Kurenai caressa généreusement la tête de son chauffeur canin.

-Merci Akamaru. C'est gentil.

Le grand chien laissa pendre sa langue en dehors de sa bouche, très content de lui.

-J'ai cru que Kiba t'avait privé de sortie ce soir, dit Kurenai en s'adressant à l'animal. Ça m'a fait bizarre de vous voir séparés aussi longtemps.

Kiba passa sa main dans ses cheveux en épis.

-Et ben en fait il ne supporte pas ce genre de réunions festives alors comme je savais qu'il serait malheureux je l'ai laissé gambader seul par là. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps séparés tous les deux! Pas vrai Akamaru?

-Wuaff!

Kurenai leur sourit chaleureusement. Mais une douleur perçante ramena sa main sur son ventre. Kiba s'affola.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher un médecin?

-Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais mieux. Cette fois ce n'était qu'un coup de pieds. Ce petit coquin adore s'agiter comme un fou. Et du coup il ne laisse même plus dormir sa maman! Je sens qu'il va me donner beaucoup de tracas celui là, tout comme son papa.

Kurenai frottait son ventre, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Kiba et Akamaru l'observaient bouches bées, fascinés par cette scène emplie d'amour et de tendresse. Elle redoubla son effet lorsque Kurenai attrapa la main de Kiba et la posa sur son ventre. Ému, il put sentir les coups cadencés dont parlait Kurenai. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il a vraiment la pêche ce petit. Il va être aussi vaillant que Asuma!

Les paroles de Kiba eurent un effet inattendu sur Kurenai. Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes amères. Kiba s'excusa immédiatement.

-Tu n'as rien dit de mal Kiba, le rassura Kurenai. C'est juste que...Il me manque tellement. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse voir grandir son fils à mes côtés.

Elle fondit en larmes, les épaules secouées par les soubresauts de sa solitude. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à la mort de Asuma. Quelques fois elle avait encore l'impression de l'entendre rire au loin ou de percevoir dans l'air un soupçon de cette odeur de tabac froid qui le caractérisait. Des petits détails quotidiens qui rendaient ses journées atroces en souvenirs. Des fleurs fanées, une partie d'échec inachevée, des rêves brisés...A présent cet enfant était l'ultime héritage de son amour pour Asuma. Et elle le chérirait de tout son cœur.

Kiba ne put supporter plus longtemps la souffrance de son sensei. Oubliant leurs rôles respectifs, il la serra contre sa poitrine en essayant de lui faire partager sa douleur, de dénouer le nœud qui étouffait son cœur. Akamaru quand à lui gémit doucement et rabaissa ses oreilles en captant la tristesse de ses compagnons humains.

La lune et les étoiles répondirent par la mélancolie de leurs reflets argentés à ses hululements désespérés.

* * *

Sasuke regarda autour de lui avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les gens pouvaient aimer s'agglutiner dans la salle de cette façon avec le bruit et la chaleur que cela produisait. Premièrement, il avait eu l'intention de retrouver Kiba mais il se ravisa en observant la masse compacte que formaient tous les invités de la fête autour du scénario. Ils sautaient et dansaient tous en suivant le rythme secoué de la chanson que hurlait un artiste déchainé. Sasuke mit quelques instants à comprendre que ce bonhomme qui chantait avec enthousiasme sur le podium n'était ni plus ni moins que Naruto!

-Sasuke-kun! Je te cherchais!

Sakura hurlait afin de se faire entendre par dessus la musique et les éclats de rire. Elle avait l'air très contente de l'avoir retrouvé aussi rapidement. L'attrapant par le bras elle le tira derrière elle.

-Viens! On va danser!

-Hors de question, refusa d'emblée Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà averti que je ne danserai pas.

Sakura fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua à le tirer en avant.

_Même s'il râle sans arrêt il finira par s'amuser comme tout le monde cette tête de mule_, enragea t-elle.

Sasuke se fit ainsi entraîner par sa force surhumaine au milieu de la foule vibrante. Ils rejoignirent vite leurs camarades au devant du podium. Tenten et Temari s'agitaient comme des folles en menant Shikamaru et Neji à leurs côtés; Anko et Morino hurlaient les paroles de la chanson comme des adolescents rageurs; Yamato et Shizune tournoyaient en suivant le rythme des pulsations de la musique; Tsunade et Kakashi levaient haut les bras en encourageant Naruto (Tsunade renversant la moitié de son verre de saquet sur ses voisins...); même Hinata semblait avoir oublié sa timidité pour quelques instants et faisait fouetter sa longue chevelure bleutée d'un côté à l'autre.

Sakura se mélangea rapidement aux autres en trémoussant ses épaules et ses hanches avec joie tandis que Sasuke restait raide et impassible. Elle essaya de le défriser, en vain. Mais malgré sa mauvaise volonté, peu à peu la chaleur et la félicité ambiante l'atteignirent. Après tout Sasuke restait humain et ces émotions festives étaient contagieuses même pour son imperméabilité glaciale. Et puis Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se divertir en observant Naruto se déchainer sur scène sous les acclamations des villageois! Il était tellement attirant avec sa chemise bleue, ses cheveux blonds dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux pétillants d'excitation! Hurlant à pleins poumons pour le plaisir de ses camarades. Il débordait d'énergie!

Sasuke le dévora des yeux avec un sourire en coin. Naruto ramena son regard sur lui comme s'il avait ressenti sa présence.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Naruto et Sasuke ressentirent une sorte de décharge électrique qui les fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. C'est alors que Naruto se pencha en avant pour lui tendre une main depuis la scène, lui proposant de le rejoindre. Sasuke resta pantois, atterré par la simple idée de se retrouver aussi à découvert devant tous ces spectateurs.

-Accompagne moi, l'invita Naruto.

-Mais...je...

-SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE, hurlait la foule.

Ils l'animaient tous à l'unisson, partageant ce même désir sincère.

Sasuke avait l'impression de revivre un rêve. Il avait imaginé tellement souvent une scène semblable avec Naruto lui tendant une main solidaire et fraternelle, ses amis l'accueillant à bras ouverts...C'était bien trop irréel pour être vrai.

Sakura et Hinata n'attendirent pas sa réponse qui n'arrivait toujours pas, et le poussèrent vers l'avant. Sasuke attrapa ainsi la main de Naruto pour ne pas tomber et Naruto en profita pour le hisser sur scène.

Les gens applaudirent bruyamment.

Sasuke était confus. Toutes ces lumières et tous ses cris le rendaient très nerveux. Quelqu'un mit un microphone dans ses mains sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis la musique recommença à sonner et Naruto chanta avec ardeur tout en s'accrochant à son bras.

Le voyant s'amuser de la sorte, Sasuke ne put résister davantage. Il souffla timidement quelques paroles sur le micro puis bientôt hurla aussi fort que Naruto chacune des syllabes de la chanson. Ils sautèrent et secouèrent leurs cheveux d'un rythme cadencé faisant face à la foule rugissante.

Sasuke trouva cette impression de chaos et de liberté exaltante. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre d'activité enivrante mais il comprenait tout à coup que l'adrénaline et que la passion que ce concert improvisé lui fournissait était réellement agréable.

Naruto et lui dansaient inlassablement, étourdis par les cris de leur public. Puis juste lorsque la chanson était sur le point de s'achever, ils firent tournoyer leurs vestes au dessus de leurs têtes et les lancèrent sur la foule en même temps. Quelques cris hystériques s'ensuivirent. Parmi les invités un groupe de filles criardes avait initié une bataille acharnée pour déterminer qui serait la détentrice de la veste de Sasuke. Naruto fit la moue en constatant que sa veste avait atterri mollement sur la tête de Kakashi, sans beaucoup de succès.

Remué par toutes ces sensations nouvelles, Sasuke porta le micro à ses lèvres chevrotantes. Petit à petit le silence se fit.

-Je tiens à vous remercier, bredouilla t-il dans le silence de son public attentif. A tous et à chacun d'entre vous. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour regagner une place au sein de ce village auquel j'ai montré un si grand manque de respect. C'est merveilleux de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être chez moi. Entouré d'amis. Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: c'est bon d'être enfin chez soi. Merci infiniment.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent une fois de plus telle un tonnerre d'acclamations. Les villageois avaient appris à accepter le retour de Sasuke, le survivant des Uchiwa. Ce garçon remarquable qui les avait trahi un jour méritait bien une seconde chance!

Sakura pleurait d'allégresse, touchée par la gratitude que traduisaient les paroles de Sasuke. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler aussi franchement, le cœur à découvert. Elle pouvait même déceler une lueur nostalgique au fond de ses yeux noirs. Sasuke devait être véritablement chamboulé pour laisser paraître ses émotions de la sorte! Elle était fière de lui!

-QUE LA FETE CONTINUE! Beugla Tsunade après ce court discours de remerciement.

Et la fête continua effectivement jusqu'à des heures tardives du soir. En rentrant chez eux, Naruto et Sasuke blaguèrent au sujet de leur prestation improvisée. Naruto envisageait sérieusement de commencer une carrière artistique en duo. Sasuke s'esclaffa, assommé par la fatigue.

-Il faudrait savoir! S'exclama t-il. D'abord tu veux être Hokage et maintenant chanteur!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je peux parfaitement faire les deux! Alors arrête de te foutre de moi Sasuke!

-Comme tu voudras. Mais pour le moment on va se contenter de dormir, veux tu? Sinon je vais mourir de fatigue et je ne vais pas pouvoir être témoin de tes « exploits » futurs.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement désordonné de Naruto. Mais sans s'arrêter sur le bazar régnant, ils se lancèrent directement sur le matelas en attendant le sommeil avec impatience.

-Ah. J'oubliais, marmonna Sasuke.

Il alla chercher le petit paquet qu'il avait enfouis sous ses vêtements quelques jours en arrière. Il ne l'avait toujours pas donné à Naruto depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Hinata dans son appartement. Mais il était grand temps de le lui donner.

-C'est pour toi.

Sasuke lui tendit le paquet, souriant.

Naruto le regarda quelques instants en notant les changements impressionnants qu'avait expérimenté Sasuke. Assister à une fête, danser, chanter, s'amuser, offrir des cadeaux, sourire sans arrêt...Ce n'était pas le style de Sasuke tout ça. Pourtant ça lui allait comme un gant. Naruto était heureux de trouver cette facette de son compagnon. Il le récompensa d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Mais tu ne l'as même pas encore ouvert, se plaignit Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il me plaît déjà, sourit Naruto.

Il défit consciencieusement le nœud rouge et déchira avec regret le beau papier cadeau qui enveloppait la petite boîte. Ce que Naruto trouva à l'intérieur du paquet le laissa sans paroles. Un collier. Un magnifique collier en argent qui retenait un pendentif ovale.

-Ouvre le, lui indiqua Sasuke.

Naruto s'exécuta avec plaisir. Puis lâcha un soupir ému. A l'intérieur du pendentif se tenait la photo de l'équipe 7 à ses débuts. Kakashi et Sakura lui souriaient sur l'image tandis que Sasuke et Naruto, plus jeunes, étaient bien trop occupés à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, faisant des moues désagréables. Ça avait toujours été comme ça avant. Naruto et Sasuke en compétition pour tout et partout. Et Naruto s'était longtemps réconforté en se remémorant cette époque passée devant cette photo ancienne encadré sur sa table de nuit.

Mais Naruto ne ressentait plus ce même vide mélancolique au fond de lui en regardant cette prise. A présent il se réjouissait de pouvoir partager ses précieux souvenirs avec Sasuke. Enfin Sasuke était revenu! Et pour toujours!

Naruto embrassa Sasuke de plus belle, enthousiasmé par un élan d'affection.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Non. Merci à toi Naruto. Sans toi je serais perdu.

-Idem pour moi.

Naruto se plaça au dessus de Sasuke en le caressant sans relâche. L'effervescence montait dans ses veines.

-On ferait mieux de dormir mon ange, chuchota Sasuke. Tu as entendu ce qu'à dis Tsunade. Demain nous aurons une nouvelle mission à accomplir et je ne crois pas qu'elle sera légère. Alors nous ferions mieux de nous reposer tant que nous le pouvons.

-Tu as raison, céda Naruto. Mais c'est que ce soir tu es tellement différent...Jamais je ne t'avais vu comme ça.

Sasuke sourit adorablement.

-Je crois qu'on appelle ça être heureux de vivre. Voilà ce qui m'arrive.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire resplendissant. Il se passa ensuite la chaîne qu'il lui avait offerte autour du cou. Elle y rejoint de cette façon celle que lui avait donné Tsunade un jour, pendouillant côte à côte auprès de son cœur.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce sommeil apaisant tant désiré.

Ils dormirent paisiblement sans se douter des dangers qui les attendaient en dehors des portes du village et auxquels ils devraient rapidement faire face...ensembles.

**Et oui! La fête est terminée! Maintenant place aux embrouilles! hum hum hum!**

**ça faisait un moment que je ne postait plus rien! et croyais moi, je suis la première à en souffrir! mais j'ai à nouveau pleins d'idées intéressantes pour la suite en partie grâce aux encouragements de Naruto Uchiwa! Alors merci à toi! et à bientôt minna! j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite! Je suis sûre qu'elle va vous plaire...ou pas! XD**

**ça fait longtemps aussi que je ne rajoute plus aucun morceau de musique dans mes écrits! Alors voici le dernier opening de Naruto! Je dois dire qu'au début il ne me plaisait pas beaucoup puis maintenant je passe ma journée à le chantonner! XD **

**Intro:**

_Oh oh ohoh!_

_Ohoh oh oh ohohohohoooh!_

_Ano hi honto ni ushinatta mono tte nandattakke?_

_Dou ni wasurete shimatta yo!_

_Yuugurete futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natteitte_

_Sorenanoni bokura kaere zuni ita!_

_Dokoka ni koware sou na moroi kokoro_

_Tsuyogaru kotoba de oote kakushiteru_

_Oote kakashiteru!_

**Traduction:**

_Oh oh ohoh!_

_Ohoh oh oh ohohohohoooh!_

_Qu'ai je vraiment perdu ce jour là?_

_ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié!_

_Dans la nuit tombante, nous nous sommes désintégrés petit à petit_

_Mais malgré cela nous sommes restés, incapables de partir!_

_Quelque part, une âme légère et fragile_

_fait bonne figure et se cache derrière des mots_

_Elle se fait petite_

**Refrain:**

_Sayonara aenakunattatte_

_Bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara!_

_Kimi no inai sekai datte ashiru yo_

_Itsuka no itamino koete!_

_KOETE!_

**Traduction:**

_Au revoir, car même si nous ne pouvons plus nous voir_

_D'autres obstacles nous ferons face!_

_Si tu n'es plus là, je courrai,_

_Et je surmonterai la douleur que j'ai ressenti!_

_JE LA SURMONTERAI!_

**Vive Naruto en mode sennin! Et vive Minato! dommage qu'il soit mort... je l'aimais bien lui! :( **

**See you soon!**


	33. Missions

**Épisode 31: Missions**

-Bien! S'écria Tsunade d'une voix autoritaire. Maintenant que vous avez saisit l'importance de cette mission, vous devrez comprendre que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Chaque minute compte! Shizune! Montre leur!

-Oui!

Shizune déroula un long parchemin où étaient inscrites toutes les contrées ninjas du voisinage. À l'aide d'un long bâton elle leur signala le sentier qu'ils auraient à suivre depuis le village de Suna jusqu'à celui de Kiri.

-Vous traverserez la forêt la plupart du temps pour éviter les chemins trop voyants et fréquentés, expliqua Shizune. Ce sera plus long et pénible mais la discrétion sera essentielle dans cette mission. Si un membre de l'Akatsuki venait à vous découvrir...ce serait vraiment désastreux. Si cela venez à se produire vous aurez tout de même ces chemins alternatifs pour pouvoir vous dissimuler ou fuir si besoin. Là, vous voyez?

-Sai, l'interpella Tsunade. Tu recopiera minutieusement cette partie de la carte sur deux de tes parchemins. Tu es un bon dessinateur alors essais d'être précis. Ce sera peut être vital de pouvoir vous orienter correctement. La connaissance des terrains pourrait s'avérer être un avantage important.

-Humpf, acquiesça Sai.

-Sakura, continua Tsunade. Toi tu emportera avec toi mon kit médical personnel. Tu sera la seule ninja médecin dans le groupe. Et puisque vous serez nombreux tu devras faire attention à ne pas être blessée au cas où ils auraient besoin de tes soins. Alors tâche d'être vigilante et d'éviter les risques inutiles.

-Je sais. Je ferais attention, maîtresse Tsunade.

Tsunade eut un petit sourire satisfait en la voyant si sûre d'elle. Elle voyait bien que ses conseils étaient futiles. Sakura avait très bien suivi ses leçons. Elle n'était plus la petite fille pleurnicharde qui l'avait supplié de la prendre comme élève trois années en arrière. Elle serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Pourtant Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répéter ces leçons comme à ses débuts. Humpf! Il faudrait bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Avec ses 16 ans Sakura était devenue une femme exemplaire! Tsunade était fière de constater à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

-Kakashi, Yamato, reprit le Hokage. Vous serez les dirigeants de cette expédition. Je compte sur vous deux pour les maintenir tous en vie. Je sais que votre groupe sera un peu plus grand que d'habitude mais étant donné la gravité de cette mission, je préfère ne pas y envoyer simplement un groupe de quatre. De plus vous êtes deux précieux Jounin de Konoha et j'aurais aimé vous garder dans le village au cas où on se ferait attaquer. Mais comme je disais l'enjeu est trop sérieux. Je compte sur vous.

Kakashi et Yamato hochèrent la tête, acceptant le fardeau qu'elle leur imposait.

-Temari vous accompagnera jusqu'à Suna, fit Tsunade en se tournant vers elle. Tu les mènera de préférence par les chemins les moins utilisés même si cela rallonge votre trajet. Personne ne doit s'apercevoir de votre avancée.

-Pas de problème, répondit Temari. Je connais le chemin idéal. Nous serons à Suna en cinq jours.

-Cinq jours! Se lamenta bruyamment Naruto. Mais mamie Tsunade a dit qu'on devait se dépêcher! En cinq jours beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer! Beaucoup trop!

Tsunade soupira en portant ses mains à ses tempes. Naruto hurlait comme un âne, empirant sa douleur au crâne. Mais c'était bien fait pour elle. Elle n'aurait qa'à apprendre à doser correctement ses verres de saquet la prochaine fois...

-Naruto! Le réprimanda t-elle. Est ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dis?

Naruto sourit amplement, l'air coupable. Il n'avait en effet pas suivi toutes les explications ennuyantes qu'elle leur avait donné depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans son bureau. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute! Elle n'avait qu'à avoir écourté son discours et avoir utilisé des termes moins rhétoriques! Et puis Naruto était bien trop excité par l'idée de revivre une de ses vieilles aventures auprès de son équipe! Et cette fois elle était plus grande que jamais! Tout était parfait! Fantastique! Extraordinaire! Magique!...

-NARUTO! Cria Tsunade en le faisant sursauter (et en se déclenchant elle-même une douleur crispante à la tête). Cette fois tu écoutes! C'est absolument vital que vous restiez discrets. L'Akatsuki est déjà parvenu à attraper la plupart des Jinchurrikis. Il se peut même qu'à l'heure où on parle toi et Utakata soyez les deux seuls survivants des neufs porteurs de Bijuus. Si je t'envoie c'est parce que je te fais confiance, Naruto. Alors surtout ne me déçois pas.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, plus sérieux. Tsunade lut avec surprise dans son regard la même détermination qui avait toujours pétillé au fond des yeux de Jiraya. Cet enfant possédait véritablement le Nindô de son sensei.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis mamie Tsunade, lui rappela Naruto, solennelle. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. J'accomplirai mon destin. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Et encore moins ce Pein! Dès que cette mission sera achevée je recommencerai mon entraînement. Et là...Je leur botterais le cul à tous ces membres de cet Akatsuki à la con!

Normalement ces paroles d'enthousiasme aurait entraîné la moquerie et les plaisanteries de ses compagnons. Mais, le voyant aussi grave et assuré, les ninjas présents partagèrent sa résolution.

Sasuke, situé derrière Naruto, eut un sourire imperceptible. Sacré Naruto...Toujours aussi borné. Humpf.

-Très bien, parla enfin Tsunade après un long silence. Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage. Le destin de nos nations repose à présent sur vos épaules!...Sans vouloir vous mettre la pression bien sûr, les rassura Tsunade en agitant maladroitement les mains devant elle.

Les six membres de l'équipe Kakashi firent des moues circonspectes.

-Vous partirez d'ici deux heures, le temps de vous préparer pour le voyage. Vous pouvez disposer!

-OUI, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Prends la carte Sai, lui recommanda Shizune. Et tâche d'en faire des copies fidèles. Tu me rendra l'originale avant de partir.

-Compris, répondit Sai.

-Quand à toi, accompagne moi Sakura. Je vais aller te chercher le kit médical de maîtresse Tsunade. On y a intégré des produits innovants alors je vais devoir t'expliquer une ou deux choses.

-Merci Shizune-san, accepta Sakura.

Ils commencèrent à quitter le bureau tour à tour.

-Attends! Sasuke! Le rappela Tsunade.

Sasuke s'immobilisa, dos au Hokage. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans le bureau espacé qu'il avait trop souvent visité dernièrement. Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas habitué au caractère impulsif du Hokage. Il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement. Et il sentait clairement que cette animosité était réciproque. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris qu'elle le retienne à part les autres.

Il se retourna, récalcitrant, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une expression inhabituelle sur le visage pâle de Tsunade. Elle souriait avec émotion.

-C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit hier soir, commença t-elle.

Sasuke rougit en déviant le regard, dissimulant son visage derrière ses mèches de cheveux noires. Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne de faire allusion à cette soirée. Il faisait chaud, il avait bu un peu d'alcool en avalant ce qu'il avait pris pour une limonade alors qu'il n'y été pas habitué, et il s'était laissé emporté par l'ambiance joviale de la soirée. Rien de plus. Pourtant ses camarades n'avaient pas arrêté d'en parler depuis ce matin en le flattant au sujet de sa voix mélodieuse ou de ses pas de danse exquis. Et ces encouragements, loin de lui faire plaisir, l'avaient mis de très mauvaise humeur. Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de s'être donné en spectacle...

Il attendit avec irritation les compliments désagréables que Tsunade voulait sûrement lui faire à son tour. Mais ce qu'elle lui dis le laissa bouche bée.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Naruto tient tellement à toi. Tu es un bon garçon Sasuke. Je ne te l'ai pas dis jusqu'à maintenant parce que je gardais de sérieux doutes à ton sujet, je l'avoue. Mais à présent je peux te le dire sans réserves: bienvenu à la maison.

Elle attrapa le menton de Sasuke puis déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front. Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour son petit ami, pour Jiraya, pour Naruto...Pour toutes les personnes qui lui avaient inspiré de l'espoir. Cette fois elle cédait sa bienveillance à ce jeune homme enveloppé par une aura de mystère.

Sasuke, incrédule, dévisagea son Hokage en silence. Pendant une fraction de secondes il avait cru ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur digne de l'amour d'une mère. Les paroles de Tsunade avaient soudainement ramené dans sa mémoire des images de sa mère, Mikoto, l'accueillant après une longue journée d'école avec des gâteaux délicieux et odorants; accompagnée par son père, Fugaku, trop occupé à réunir des dossiers pour la police de Konoha; et par son frère, Itachi, méditant dans un coin de la salle de sombres pensées, mais trouvant le courage pour dédier un sourire de bienvenu à son petit frère adoré.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, s'efforçant de retenir ces larmes qui menaçaient de monter à ses yeux.

-Prends soin de Naruto, Sasuke, lui demanda Tsunade. Il a besoin de toi.

_Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui,_ pensa Sasuke avec ironie.

Mais il se limita à hocher la tête, ne voulant pas que le tremblement de sa voix trahisse ses sentiments. Il s'inclina respectueusement vers l'avant et s'éloigna, le cœur battant.

Tsunade sourit en se tournant vers la vitre transparente derrière son siège. Le ciel brillait avec force ce jour là, reluisant d'espoir.

Naruto et Sasuke. Uzumaki et Uchiwa. Cette alliance représentait certainement l'avenir de ce village. La haine peut donc bien être vaincue par l'amour...Les gens sont capables de se comprendre dans ce bas monde...Parfois. N'est ce pas...Jiraya?

* * *

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique Sasuke bordel? Je le perds de vue deux secondes et ça y est, il disparaît! S'énerva Naruto en tripotant nerveusement le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Il va falloir que je lui enseigne le respect à celui là! Avec sa foutue manie de planter les gens comme des légumes verts!

Il continua à le chercher encore quelques instants. Puis perdant patience, il prit la direction de son appartement. Il réunirait ses affaires et Sasuke se débrouillerait bien tout seul!

-Naruto niichan!

Naruto se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix familière. Il retrouva en effet la silhouette à laquelle il s'attendait avec un large sourire enchanté. Et elle n'était pas seule.

-Konohamaru! Comment tu vas mon pote? Et vous, Moegi, Udon?

Les trois membres du groupe Konohamaru lui rendirent son sourire radieux. Konohamaru se trimballait toujours cette écharpe bleue dont une extrémité balayait irrémédiablement le sol. Moegi coiffait encore ses cheveux roux et crépus en deux couettes dressées sur sa tête. Udon comme d'habitude avait l'air enrhumé avec son éternelle morve pendouillant à son nez.

Naruto les embrassa du regard avec affection. Ces trois nains avaient énormément grandis! Ils avaient maintenant 11 ans et ils lui rappelaient sa propre équipe à ses débuts. Naruto soupira en pensant à toutes les épreuves et les dangers qui les attendaient dans leur voie ninja. Tout comme Sakura, Sasuke et lui; Moegi, Udon et Konohamaru auraient leurs lots d'aventures à vivre.

-Naruto niichan, j'ai entendu que vous aviez organisé une fête hier soir, grommela Konohamaru. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir reçu une invitation...

-Ni moi de te l'avoir envoyé, le taquina Naruto. Tu sais ce genre de fêtes est réservé aux gens adultes et cultivés. Est-ce que tu es adulte et cultivé?

-Grrr!

-C'est ce que je pensais, sourit Naruto.

-Toi non plus tu ne correspond pas du tout à ces critères je te ferais dire! Protesta Konohamaru. Monsieur l'adulte qui n'a même pas 17 ans encore!

-La ferme! Gamin insolent!

-Idiot!

-Gamin!

-Imbécile!

-Gamin!

-NINJA DE PACOTILLE!

-GAMIIINNN!

Il y eut un silence chargé d'électricité. Naruto et Konohamaru se fixaient, extrêmement concentrés, comme dans un duel de volontés. Puis Konohamaru admit sa défaite à contre cœur.

-D'accord! Tu gagnes cette fois! Mais ce sera la dernière!

-Je le savais!

-Naruto niichan? Les interrompit Moegi, exaspérée par leurs jeux enfantins. Tu allais quelque part? Tu avais l'air pressé.

-Et bien...Pour être sincère j'ai une nouvelle mission à l'étranger. Je pense que je vais encore devoir m'absenter pendant un bon moment.

-Encore? Se lamenta Konohamaru. Mais tu étais censé me montrer d'autres techniques ninjas! Tu as oublié?

-Désolé Konohamaru, s'excusa Naruto en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner avec celle que je t'ai déjà enseigné.

-De quelle technique tu parles? S'interrogea Udon en reniflant. D'un nouveau « sexy jutsu », c'est ça?

-Oh que non, sourit ardemment Konohamaru. Cette technique est _vraiment_ ultra cool! Si tu as de la chance je te la montrerai un jour Udon!

-Tu en auras besoin plus tôt que tu ne le pense Konohamaru, le prévint Naruto avec orgueil. Utilise la avec sagesse. Je compte sur toi pour protéger le village durant mon absence mon pote!

-Bien sûr! Je protègerai Konoha! C'est pas pour rien que je veux devenir Hokage! _Konohamaru_ le grand Hokage de _Konoha_! Ça sonne tellement bien!

-Mets toi à la queue crétin! Réfuta Naruto avec un sourire malin. Ce titre sera d'abord pour moi! Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour me rattraper!

-Alors je tâcherai de faire vite! Sourit Konohamaru.

Ils se séparèrent peu après, partageant ce même rêve dans leurs cœurs. Lorsque Naruto atteint son appartement il y trouva Sasuke, prêt, qui l'attendait auprès de la porte.

-Sa...Sasuke? Tituba Naruto. Mais...Quand est ce que...? Je ne...

-Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua Sasuke en baillant, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Tu devrais te dépêcher, on va être en retard.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il se pressa de réunir ses affaires en sachant pertinemment que les retards mettaient Sakura-chan de très mauvaise humeur. Et puis il avait donné sa parole de mener cette mission à bon port. Il ne pouvait pas déjà commencer à manquer sa parole!

-C'est bon! On y va!

Il attrapa la main froide de Sasuke et s'élança précipitamment dans les escaliers. Sasuke s'efforça de ne pas se casser la figure. Cet imbécile allait finir par le tuer à le bousculer de cette façon! Entre Sakura qui le tirait de force partout, Naruto qui le stressait avec son hyperactivité, et Sai qui le mettait à cran avec son caractère étrange, Sasuke se doutait que ce voyage ne serait pas de tout repos...

-Naruto!

Naruto freina d'un coup sec, cherchant des yeux la personne à l'origine de cet appel. Sasuke lui rentra brutalement dedans sans pouvoir s'arrêter à temps.

-Fais gaffe! Le gronda Naruto en se massant le cou endolori.

Sasuke s'efforça de garder son calme. Comment aurait-il pu faire gaffe si c'était lui qui le tirait comme un chien en laisse sans la moindre considération? Pfff! Il leva les yeux au ciel, mettant sa patience à l'épreuve. Naruto avait le don de le pousser à bout.

-Ouille. Ça a dû faire mal, supposa cette même voix appellative.

-Kiba?

Kiba apparut en effet en compagnie de Akamaru. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule croissante il rejoint ses deux amis. La gêne et le repentir se peignaient sur son visage félin.

-Salut. Je voulais...Je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis hier soir Naruto.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux bleus, saisi. Puis il éclata d'un rire léger en passant une main décontractée dans ses cheveux blonds.

-T'inquiètes pas! J'avais déjà oublié! Le rassura t-il. Mais je suppose que moi aussi je te dois des excuses. Désolé de t'avoir dis ces trucs bizarres. Ne m'en veux pas surtout.

-Pas de soucis, assura Kiba. Mais ne redit plus jamais des trucs comme ça s'il te plaît. C'est bien trop...écœurant!

Naruto se mit à rire, mal à l'aise, tandis que l'incompréhension et les soupçons augmentaient l'irritation de Sasuke. De quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient au juste? Il avait raté un passage? Quels étaient ces « trucs » dont avait parlé Naruto hier soir?

-Bon! Nous on doit y aller! Se souvint Naruto en sursautant. On se revoit bientôt Kiba, Akamaru!

Il resserra le poignet de Sasuke et se mit à cavaler de plus belle, son sac sur ses épaules.

-Au revoir, les gars! Leur cria Kiba alors qu'ils disparaissaient déjà au coin de la rue.

-Wuaff wuaff!

Akamaru aboya en agitant joyeusement sa queue blanche d'un côté à l'autre. Kiba lui tapota le dos.

-Pour nous aussi il est temps d'y aller mon vieux, annonça t-il. Kurenai sensei doit déjà nous attendre à l'heure qu'il est et nous avons promis de passer aujourd'hui, tu t'en rappelle? Un gentleman ne fait pas attendre une dame! J'espère qu'elle sera contente de me voir...Je suis comment? Pas trop décoiffé? S'inquiéta soudain Kiba.

Akamaru inclina sa tête sur le côté, étonné par les nouvelles inquiétudes de son jeune maître. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était soucié de son apparence. Pourquoi tout à coup Kiba voulait se faire beau pour aller voir son sensei? Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres imprévisibles, se dit-il en se mettant en route aux côtés de Kiba.

* * *

-Naruto!

Cette fois Naruto décida de ne pas s'arrêter. Sasuke et lui était déjà affreusement en retard! Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre! Pourquoi tout le monde tenait à lui parler si soudainement? À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour le retarder!

C'est pourquoi il continua d'avancer en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre, traînant un Sasuke résigné derrière lui.

-Naruto! Insista la voix. Naruto par ici!

Naruto soupira profondément et se stoppa de mauvaise grâce. À nouveau Sasuke lui rentra dedans involontairement.

-Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin! Piailla Naruto. C'est pas marrant Sasuke!

Sasuke étrécit les yeux, prit d'une envie soudaine de meurtre.

-Naruto, idiot, tu ne vois pas que tu c'est toi même qui l'as tiré sur toi?

-I...Iruka sensei! S'émerveilla Naruto. Vous êtes revenu de votre mission!

Iruka s'approcha rapidement de ses deux anciens élèves vêtu de son habituelle veste verte de Chunin. Son bandeau frappée du symbole en spirale de la Feuille ornait toujours son front hâlé et ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval comme à son habitude. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto. Et encore plus Sasuke! Ce fut donc un choc pour lui de les voir ensemble, courant dans les rues de Konoha comme au bon vieux temps. Ils avaient tellement grandi tous les deux!

-Et oui! Acquiesça Iruka. Mais j'aurais préféré revenir plus tôt. Apparemment j'ai raté une très bonne soirée hier...

Naruto et Sasuke rougirent instantanément. Ils n'aimaient pas se souvenir des folies qu'ils avaient commis le soir précédent (satanée « limonade »!). Ils feraient plus attention au contenu de leur verre la prochaine fois. Ça leur empêcherai de se ridiculiser de cette manière.

Iruka éclata de rire en les voyant aussi gênés. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini de rire à leurs dépens, il posa une main optimiste sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Naruto, je vois bien que tu es occupé avec tout ce qui a dû se passer. Mais dès que tu auras un moment, viens me voir un peu. Tu dois avoir pleins de choses à me raconter. Je t'inviterais à une bonne portion de ramens chez Ichiraku.

Un sourire ravi fendit le visage de Naruto. La simple évocation de cette nourriture lui mettait l'eau à la bouche! Et puis depuis tout petit manger des ramens en compagnie de Iruka sensei avait toujours été son rituel de bonheur.

-Je passerai vous voir sans faute! Promis Naruto.

Iruka parut quelques peu mal à l'aise en se tournant vers Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire à lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était revenu pour de bon. Comme la plupart des villageois certainement.

-Tu n'auras qu'à passer toi aussi Sasuke, lui proposa t-il. On a jamais été très proches toi et moi mais j'aimerais pouvoir changer ça si possible.

Sasuke resta impassible à observer la cicatrice horizontale qui barrait le nez de Iruka. Pourquoi était il aussi gentil avec lui? Il ne le méritait pourtant pas. Mais le sourire naïf de Iruka traduisait son innocence. Il lui offrait son amitié sans ambages. Sans se soucier du fait qu'il est faillit réduire ce village en miettes. Comme le reste des gens du village. Pourquoi?

-Désolé Iruka sensei, gémit Naruto. Mais là on va se faire assassiner si on ne se dépêche pas de rejoindre Sakura et les autres.

-Bien sûr! Allez y! Et bonne chance! Ne commets pas trop d'imprudences Naruto!

-Pourquoi il me dis ça qu'à moi? Se renfrogna Naruto en repartant.

-Humph! Je me demande pourquoi..., marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto pesta jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au pieds des grandes portes d'entrée du village, maudissant les suivantes personnes qui oseraient entraver leur progression. Mais personne ne les rappela.

Une fois sur place, Sasuke et Naruto se réunirent avec Sai, Yamato, Temari et Sakura. Cette dernière était d'une humeur de chien. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils auraient dû partir! Mais ces imbéciles prenaient tout leur temps! Pourtant elle ne pouvait rien leur dire car même Kakashi sensei n'était toujours pas arrivé! Celui là alors! C'était le roi des retardataires!

Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard Kakashi apparut, l'air désolé.

-Pardon. J'ai dû m'arrêter en route pour aider une vieille femme qui...

-MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DU MONDE! Vociféra Sakura en donnant libre cours à sa colère.

Enfin ils franchirent les portes d'entrée du village sous les regards solidaires des deux ninjas surveillants de l'entrée. Temari lança un dernier regard nostalgique par dessus son épaule. Elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant longtemps à Konoha...Heureusement elle avait eu suffisamment de temps pour faire ses adieux à Shikamaru. Elle espérait pouvoir le revoir bientôt...

* * *

-Je les ai enfin trouvé! Déclara fièrement Zetsu.

-_C'est moi qui les ai retrouvé je te rappelle!_ Corrigea la voix ténébreuse en provenance du côté obscur de son anatomie. _Ne t'octroie pas des médailles qui ne te correspondent pas, incapable!_

-Ok! Ok! On a qu'à dire que « nous » les avons retrouvé! Rectifia Zetsu de sa voix enfantine. C'est bon? T'es content?

_-Tss!_

-C'est du très bon boulot Zetsu, les félicita Madara. Kisame, je ne t'avais plus revu depuis la mort de Itachi. Tu avais peut être l'intention de nous quitter?

Kisame eut un large sourire, dévoilant sa rangée de dents effilées semblable à la mâchoire d'un requin.

-Oooh! Pouffa t-il, amusé. Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à te rendre, Tobi, n'est ce pas?

Madara sourit sous son masque facial. Il pivota ensuite vers Deidara.

Ce dernier l'observait d'une étrange façon. Il affichait une expression perplexe à cheval entre la méfiance et l'admiration. Il n'osait pas même cligner des yeux tellement il était tendu, ne voulant pas lâcher Tobi du regard. À part ça rien n'avait changé chez lui. Il portait toujours le manteau noir aux nuages rouges de l'organisation et ses mèches blondes tombaient encore en cascade devant son œil gauche. Même le fait qu'il manquait à présent un bras à son anatomie n'enlevait rien à l'élégance innée de son port.

Madara eut un sourire pervers. Il décida d'enrôler son personnage une nouvelle fois, serrant ses mains avec émotion.

-Deidara senpai! S'écria t-il. J'étais tellement inquiet! Je vous ai cherché longtemps près de cette auberge où nous nous sommes séparé! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur!

Deidara eut un sourire insolent.

-Ça suffit, Tobi, siffla t-il. Ou plutôt devrais je dire...Madara. Je connais ton secret maintenant, hum!

Le sourire de Madara s'allongea. Ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il avait fini par savoir.

Kisame quand à lui fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette révélation.

-J'ai mené ma petite enquête ces temps ci, continua Deidara. Madara Uchiwa était censé être mort depuis bien longtemps lors de son affrontement avec le premier Hokage de Konoha. Mais je ne sais comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir. Après tout ce n'est pas si surprenant venant de la part d'un ninja capable de contrôler l'espace et le temps. Et quoi de mieux alors pour récupérer ta suprématie que de se dissimuler derrière une organisation, l'Akatsuki, regroupant de puissants ninjas de toutes les nations, tout en cumulant les pouvoirs des Bijuus? Garder l'anonymat pour revenir un jour avec force, invincible, et amasser encore plus de pouvoirs qu'autrefois. C'est un plan vraiment admirable, hum, tracé avec finesse et intelligence. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule faille là dedans: qui te dis que j'aurais envie de servir ton avarice capricieuse et égoïste? Qu'est ce que cela peut bien me rapporter?

Madara inclina sa tête sur le côté, abandonnant sa voix et ses gestes mimiques.

-Crois moi Deidara, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apporter..., chuchota t-il, la voix emplie de promesses.

Sa voix tentatrice donna la chair de poule à Deidara. Madara avait un don pour déclencher cette peur sourde au creux de son estomac. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir le faire d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas totalement désagréable. Deidara était en quelques sortes fasciné par la puissance et le mystère de Madara. Un autre membre du clan Uchiwa. Le plus redoutable de tous, bien plus que Itachi.

Et puis il avait cette façon de le rendre fou avec ses lubies comportementales...Il pouvait tout aussi agir en gamin insupportable comme en assassin impitoyable. Et même si Deidara ne l'admettrait jamais, même après une séance de torture avec l'horrible bonhomme aux cicatrices de Konoha, il trouvait cette façon qu'avait Madara de jouer avec lui plutôt...intéressante...

Kisame interrompit leur échange de regard.

-Donc c'est vrai? Tu es vraiment Madara Uchiwa?

En guise de réponse, Madara se limita à relever son masque sur sa tête. En voyant ses prunelles rouges caractéristiques du clan Uchiwa et en notant les traits de ressemblance que Madara gardait avec Itachi et Sasuke, Kisame et Deidara eurent la preuve définitive de son identité. Ils ravalèrent leur salive, intimidés par la puissance de son Sharingan Éternel. La frayeur et l'excitation fourmillait dans leurs corps. Puis Madara rompit le charme en rabaissant son masque en spirale sur son visage.

_Et moi qui prenait Tobi pour un idiot incompétent! Je me demande si tu __étais au courant de ça Itachi-san..._, s'interrogea Kisame. _Qu'un autre membre de ta famille travaillait avec toi..._

-Bien. Maintenant que vous savez que je suis le dirigeant de cette organisation il est temps que je vous informe au sujet de votre prochaine mission. Pein et Konan sont déjà occupés avec Rokubi. Alors je veux que tous les deux vous vous chargiez de Hachibi. Ensuite il ne nous restera plus qu'à récupérer Kyubi. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Nous connaissons déjà l'identité et la position de son Jinchurriki.

-Hum! Ce sale gamin! Cracha Deidara en songeant à Naruto.

-Je savais qu'on aurait à se revoir rapidement, sourit Kisame en caressant son épée immense du bout des doigts. Samehada n'a toujours pas oublié la saveur incroyable de son énorme chakra. N'est ce pas, ma jolie?

Samehada agita ses écailles bleues avec enthousiasme entre les bandages blancs qui l'enrobaient.

-Vous partirez ce soir même, annonça Madara. Le trajet risque d'être long. Mais avant ça...J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé Deidara. Suis moi.

Deidara haussa un sourcil soupçonneux face au ton faussement sérieux de Madara.

-Et si je refuse?

-Ne soyez pas aussi méchant senpai! Protesta Madara en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et voilà comment vous m'esquivez déjà!

Deidara l'ignora, décidant de quitter les lieux avant que ce taré ne commence à lui prendre la tête avec ses délires pervers.

-Et bien puisque c'est comme ça...

Madara attrapa Deidara par les jambes et le hissa sur ses épaules avec brusquerie. Deidara, outragé, se mit à lui marteler le dos de son poing serré et à hurler des calamités.

-TOBI! JE VEUX DIRE...MADARA! LACHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT! JE NE SUIS PAS UN VULGAIRE SAC DE PATATES QUE TU PUISSES TE TRIMBALLER A TA GUISE, HUM! JE SUIS UN ARTISTE MOI! MAIS OU EST CE QUE TU M'ENMENE COMME CA, ESPECE DE PSYCHOPATHE? LACHE MOI!...

Madara l'emporta avec empressement, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation. Il aimait vraiment jouer avec ce petit! Ça devenait une obsession. Et puis il avait trouvé long tout ce temps passé sans nouvelles de lui. A présent ils devraient rattraper le temps perdu...Il allait prendre un peu de bon temps avec lui...

Kisame et Zetsu, cloués sur place par cette scène comique dans son absurdité, pouvaient encore écouter les cris angoissés de Deidara.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?...AH NON! PAS LA! ENLEVE TA MAIN, HUM! AU SECOURS! NOOONNN!

**Pauvre Deidara! Quoique...il n'est pas vraiment à plaindre le type! Il aime bien lui aussi mm s'il ne veut pas l'admettre!^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos coms! Ça fait plaisir un peu de reviews de temps en temps! En échange je me suis dépêché d'écrire cet épisode! J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Le suivant ne devrait pas tarder non plus! En réalité il est déjà tout prêt dans ma tête! Il faut juste que je le mette par écris XD**

**Tomokonne je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! ^^ mais tu as raison parfois je me base un peu trop sur le manga original...C mon petit défaut...Mais c que cette partie avec Sasuke et Madara était tellement bien que j'ai voulu la recréer par écris!**

**Gigi, toi qui voulais du TobixDeidara, tu peux être rassurée. Tu en auras encore! xp Moi aussi j'adore!**

**Et Inari, j'ai répondu à ton com sur mon profil :)**

**Sayonara minna! **


	34. Confiance et remerciements

**Épisode 32: Confiance et remerciements**

-Naruto. Ralentis un peu. Nous devons rester groupés.

Kakashi répétait sans cesse ce même refrain depuis ce matin là, en vain.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha et suivant les indications de Temari, ils s'approchaient peu à peu de la frontière avec le pays du Sable.

Naruto s'était placé en tête du groupe, sautant sur les branches épaisses des arbres avec impatience. Le désir brûlant de réussir cette mission lui fournissait une énergie inépuisable. En effet il prenait cette mission très à cœur. Une fois de plus il aurait à protéger un autre Jinchurriki, comme lui. Et cette fois ci Naruto comptait bien réussir. La première fois il n'avait pas rempli entièrement son rôle puisque même s'ils avaient put sauver Gaara, son Bijuu lui avait été extrait et il était même mort pendant quelques heures...Non! Cette fois ci ce serait différent! L'Akatsuki ne poserait pas le petit doigt sur leur nouveau protégé.

Naruto se plaisait à essayer d'imaginer l'allure qu'aurait ce Utakata dont Temari parlait avec autant de réserves. D'après elle il était assez difficile à traiter. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de le ramener à Kiri. Apparemment il refusait catégoriquement de retourner dans son village natal sous prétexte qu'on l'avait accusé d'un crime à tord.

Mais Naruto ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Il était un expert dans la matière. Les gens renfermés, traumatisés ou même cruels finissaient toujours par s'amadouer avec lui. Même si parfois le processus d'adoucissement pouvait être long (comme avec Sasuke par exemple...). Alors il pourrait certainement convaincre Utakata de les accompagner gentiment jusqu'à chez lui. De toutes manières lui et Utakata ne pourraient que s'entendre puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux traversé les mêmes épreuves en tant qu'hôtes de deux terribles démons. Et puis ils auraient plus de chances de survivre s'ils unissaient leur force! Ils botteraient les fesses de ces satanés ninjas renégats qui les traquaient comme des bêtes! Riraient bien qui riraient les derniers! HAHA!

Naruto s'imaginait déjà en compagnie de son nouvel allié Jinchurriki, son compagnon d'armes, affrontant vaillamment les assauts de leurs pour-chasseurs. Ils seraient invincibles!

Le jeune blond pressa nouvellement son pas, entraîné par son enthousiasme rêveur.

-Naruto..., répéta Kakashi avec lassitude. Ralentis...

Yamato, situé aux côtés de Kakashi, s'avança pour rattraper Naruto et refréner à sa façon son élan imprudent.

-Naruto, lui dit-il en tournant une expression effroyable vers lui. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur, pas vrai?

Naruto eut froid dans le dos. Le capitaine Yamato utilisait toujours ses expressions terrifiantes comme outils de dissuasion. Et ça marchait à tous les coups...Il ralentit donc son rythme avec un rictus nerveux.

-C-c-compris! J'irais lentement!

-Très bien.

Yamato sourit, fier de sa victoire, tandis que Naruto ravalait sa salive, soulagé qu'il ait cessé de le fixer avec ces yeux de serial killer. Kakashi soupira intérieurement en se disant que les méthodes de Yamato étaient quelques peu étranges mais bien plus efficaces que les siennes. Cependant Kakashi avait toujours préféré prôner la patience dans ses leçons. Même si avec Naruto ce n'était pas une vertus facile à préserver...

En se disant cela, il entendit quelques paroles du débat intense que menaient Sakura et Temari depuis ce matin là. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échauffaient de plus en plus dans leurs propos. Kakashi se demanda s'il devait intervenir. Puis il se ravisa en s'imaginant ces deux furies retournant leur rage contre lui.

-Je continue quand même à croire que c'est une folie, insista Temari. Envoyer un Jinchurriki pour en protéger un autre...C'est vraiment insensé! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas contredire votre Hokage. Néanmoins je sais que Gaara ne sera pas content.

-Ah bon, tu crois? Ricana Sakura. Pourtant il avait l'air bien content quand Naruto s'est mit en danger pour le sauver lui! Rien n'a changé depuis!

-Bien sûr que si! A l'époque nous ne savions pas que Naruto aussi était un Jinchurriki. Et puis l'Akatsuki a fait de nombreuses victimes depuis! Les risques sont plus gros! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce genre de décisions à la légère. Nous ne connaissons pas l'objectif de cette organisation. Mais ça ne peut être rien de bon! Ce problème concerne la totalité des pays ninjas. Nous devons être prudents avant tout!

-Je fais confiance à la décision de Maitresse Tsunade en nous confiant cette mission, je vais confiance à Naruto, à toute notre équipe! Affirma Sakura avec fierté. Vous, les ninjas de Suna, avaient demandé notre aide dans cette affaire. Alors il va falloir que vous nous fassiez confiance aussi. Tant que nous serons unis rien de mal ne se passera, tu peux me croire! L'Akatsuki n'a qu'à bien se tenir! Je ne leur permettrais pas de faire du mal à mes amis! Pas cette fois!

-Là n'est pas la question! Rétorqua Temari. L'Akatsuki est composée par des ninjas très puissants et surentraînés. Naruto n'est encore qu'un gamin! Tsunade l'envoie à l'abattoir! Vous n'avez pas l'expérience nécessaire pour...

-Nous aussi nous avons traversé notre lot d'épreuves! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu pense que ces trois dernières années qu'on a passé loin de Sasuke-kun ont été de tout repos? Tu crois que nous ne nous sommes pas efforcé au maximum pour tenter de devenir suffisamment forts pour le ramener à la maison? Tu t'imagine peut être que nous n'avons pas souffert notre part? Pourtant nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras! Et encore moins Naruto! Alors je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui! Tout ce temps il a supporté le fardeau que représente Kyubi sans se plaindre, il l'a repoussé de toutes ses forces pour ne pas blesser ses amis, il a tenu sa promesse envers moi...Jamais il n'abandonnerait! Je le connais. Tu crois peut être qu'il continue à être le gamin bruyant d'avant mais tu te trompes! Cette mission ne lui fait pas peur. Il n'a pas peur de risquer sa vie pour les autres. Il fait tout jusqu'au bout! Et c'est pourquoi je sais qu'il réussira encore une fois! Et si jamais l'Akatsuki osait s'en prendre à nouveau à lui, je les écraserais de mes propres poings! Tout comme je sais que Sasuke-kun, Sai, Kakashi sensei et capitaine Yamato interféreraient pour le sauver. Mais pas seulement. Tous les ninjas de Konoha feraient de même. C'est la différence principale entre Suna et Konoha. La volonté de feu brûle dans nos veines. C'est l'héritage que nous a transmis le troisième Hokage en se sacrifiant pour la totalité du village. Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Temari. Personne ne va capturer Kyubi. Pas tant qu'il restera un souffle de volonté pour soulever les feuilles de Konoha!

Temari resta bouche bée. Écrasée par la détermination féroce dans les propos de Sakura. Définitivement cette fille avait beaucoup changé. Temari l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu à Suna. Mais à présent elle réalisait à quel point c'était vrai. Cette assurance...Elle lui venait sûrement du fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient à nouveaux auprès d'elle. Comme aux bons vieux temps. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, enfin réunis.

Temari esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les mésaventures que vous avez connu. Mais je constate que vous en avait soutiré des leçons intéressantes. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger si le Hokage avait tord ou raison en vous confiant cette mission. Cependant je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis tentée de vous faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maintenant je crois vraiment que vous y arriverait...peut être.

Sakura fit la moue, pas complètement satisfaite par cette réponse. Elle soupira.

-C'est déjà ça, se réconforta t-elle.

-Et au fait Sakura. Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait il y a quelques temps pour Kankuro. Ne crois pas que je l'ai oublié. C'est grâce à toi si mon frère est encore en vie. Je te suis sincèrement reconnaissante.

Sakura rougit. Kakashi quand à lui se réjouit de ne pas s'être immiscé dans la conversation. Ces filles étaient capables de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques secondes! Elles pouvaient tout aussi bien s'envoyer des fleurs que des couteaux! Mieux valait les laisser débattre en paix.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous auriez fait la même chose pour nous.

-Bien sûr, confirma Temari. Mais aucun de nos médecins n'aurait été en mesure de confectionner un antidote parfait en si peu de temps pour un poison aussi complexe. C'était vraiment impressionnant! Tu as réussi à contrer le poison mortel de Sasori, un spécialiste en concoctions venimeuses. On voit à quel point Konoha a de l'avance sur Suna au niveau médicinal. Je pense que c'est un fossé que nous devrions essayer de combler dans l'avenir. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Mm. Tu as sûrement raison. Tout ce que je sais je l'ai appris auprès de Maîtresse Tsunade. Vous devriez peut être fonder tout comme elle une élite de médecins capables de réagir en chaque circonstance. C'est un mécanisme efficace dans notre village.

-Ce sera un sujet à traiter une fois que vous aurez accomplis votre mission.

-Donc tu penses vraiment qu'on va réussir! Conclut Sakura, victorieuse.

-On verra bien...En tout cas je l'espère.

_Moi aussi,_ pensa Sakura.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Sakura était très effrayé par la perspective de se retrouver nez à nez avec un membre de l'Akatsuki. Et si par malheur ils parvenaient à attraper Naruto? Ou encore Sasuke-kun?

_Je ne les laisserais pas faire! _Se dit Sakura en serrant les poings. _Jamais!_

La tête emplie de ces pensées lugubres, Sakura lança un regard anxieux par dessus son épaule. Sasuke-kun et Sai les suivaient toujours d'assez près.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ce matin et ils étaient tellement discret et silencieux que Sakura devait se retourner sans cesse pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient toujours le groupe.

En effet Sasuke et Sai n'avait pas grand chose à se dire. Néanmoins ils se lançaient de temps en temps des regards désagréables. Plus le temps passait et moins ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. La vue de Sai ramenait automatiquement l'image dérangeante de Danzô dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Tandis que Sai ne cessait d'entrevoir la colère et la déception de Sakura et Naruto lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Sasuke.

Chacun restait de son côté avec ses propres pensées, les yeux rivés sur le décor verdâtre de la forêt. La lumière s'amenuisait lentement tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'ombre fraîche des saules gigantesques qu'ils sautaient aisément.

Kakashi s'arrêta tout à coup, exhortant le reste de l'équipe pour faire une halte.

-On va s'arrêter pour le moment, annonça t-il. Nous aurons bientôt atteint les territoires du pays du Sable. Le climat risque d'être bien plus rude là bas. Alors profitons en pour prendre des forces. Il fera bientôt nuit. Sakura, Temari, je vous laisse vous occuper des provisions.

Temari et Sakura acquiescèrent à l'unisson, marmonnant quelques paroles au sujet du machisme instinctif chez les hommes. Pourquoi les femmes finissaient toujours par faire la cuisine? Possiblement parce qu'elles le faisaient mieux...

-Naruto, Sasuke, continua Kakashi sans entendre les critiques des deux filles. Vous vous allez chercher du bois pour allumer un petit feu de camp. Il risque de faire très froid le soir dans cette zone. On minimisera le plus possible la fumée avec du bois sec.

-Kakashi, je peux simplement façonner un chalet de bois si vous le désirez, se proposa Yamato.

-C'est gentil à toi mais non, refusa Kakashi. Nous devons nous faire le plus discrets possibles et je préfère que tu conserve ton chakra pour une autre occasion Yamato. Naruto, Sasuke, je compte sur vous. Ne vous éloignez pas trop quand même.

-Pas de soucis Kakashi sensei!

Naruto sourit amplement en échangeant un regard complice avec Sasuke.

-Quand à toi Sai, j'aimerai que tu révise avec Yamato et moi la carte que tu as recopié. Il faut que nous préparions des stratégies en cas d'urgences. Et tu m'a déjà prouvé que tu pouvais être un très bon stratège quand tu t'y mets.

Sai sourit, gratifiant cette louange inattendue de la part de Kakashi. Comme leader de l'équipe, il avait une façon de faire beaucoup plus agréable que celle de son maître Danzô...

* * *

-On aurait pas dû faire ça, chuchota Sasuke, le souffle coupé. Ils auraient put nous voir.

-On s'en fou! Ça faisait trois jours que tu ne m'avais même pas touché! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue!

Sasuke s'adoucit. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds de son ami. Naruto ronronna en enterrant son visage dans le torse musclé de Sasuke.

Allongés sur un manteau de feuilles mortes, les deux garçons s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Ils avaient profité de leur petite incursion dans la forêt pour se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient encore avec précipitation de la passion avec laquelle ils avaient échangé leur ardeur.

-Je t'aime mon ange, dit soudainement Sasuke.

Naruto déglutit, le teint cramoisi par la gêne.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup?

-Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Il était étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas l'expression lointaine qu'affichait Sasuke qui inquiétait Naruto, car c'était celle qu'il maintenait la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas non plus la froideur de ses doigts glissant sur sa peau, il avait toujours eut une température corporelle un peu en dessous de la moyenne. C'était la tristesse qui perçait la voix douce de Sasuke qui l'interpellait.

Naruto savait bien reconnaître les variantes humorales de son compagnon. De plus, ses « je t'aime » étaient en effet très rares et Naruto ne pouvait encore s'habituer à l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Et encore moins à les lui dire à son tour. C'était plutôt...bizarre...Pourtant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui étaient limpides et sincères eux. Mais les exprimer à voix haute était encore embarrassant. Naruto n'oubliait pas le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes et qu'il y avait en conséquence quelque chose d'incohérent dans leur relation. Quelque chose que la plupart des gens percevraient comme de l'indécence allant à l'encontre de la nature...C'était pourtant absurde. Lorsqu'une personne en aime une autre, qu'importe de quel sexe, de quelle race ou même de quelle génération il soit? Rien ne peut entraver la route de l'amour. Pas même le temps ni la distance. Il traverse les frontières et les cœurs, berçant les espoirs de chacun. Il suffit juste d'y croire. Et Naruto y croyait...Ou plutôt il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces! Peu importait qu'ils soient deux hommes! Peut importait l'avis des autres! Il aimait Sasuke et il ne voulait pas avoir honte de se l'avouer!

Il s'encouragea à s'engager dans le sens de ses idées en respirant avant de se déclarer à son tour.

-Je...Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, tituba t-il en s'empourprant.

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé.

-Humph. Tu n'a pas l'air très convaincu de ce que tu dis. Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire, Naruto.

Il souleva le menton de Naruto avec son index et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, intimidé par le charme animal de Sasuke. Quand il le regardait de cette façon, avec ses yeux noirs débordant de désir, il avait l'impression que sa volonté s'écroulait à ses pieds, qu'il n'était plus qu'un jouet impuissant dans les bras de Sasuke. Et Sasuke adorait le mettre dans cet état léthargique. Il pouvait alors faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait sans la moindre pudeur ni contenance.

Mais Naruto n'aimait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi il se dégagea de sa main avec brusquerie et renifla avec dédain. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il allait le laisser faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait! Après tout il était bien un homme et non une fillette déprotégée!

-Lâche moi Sasuke! Je ne répèterais pas!

-Oh que si tu vas répéter.

Sasuke se plaça rapidement au dessus de Naruto, posant une main de chaque côté de son visage interloqué. Ses cheveux noirs chatouillaient la peau de Naruto. Son souffle ardent lui brûlait la langue. Son odeur lui donnait le tournis. Naruto essaya de se libérer en vain. Mais Sasuke lui attrapa les poignets au dessus de la tête et s'inclina pour lui voler un baiser fougueux.

-Dégage! l'exhorta Naruto, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je ne répèterais pas je te dis!

-Tu es tellement têtu...J'aime ça.

Sasuke lécha agréablement le cou exposé de son ami puis y croqua avec délice. Naruto rougit de plus belle, serrant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

-Alors? Tu es sûr que tu ne va pas parler?

Naruto nia avec détermination.

Sasuke eut un sourire pervers. Il fit glisser ses lèvres avides sur le torse de Naruto et mordilla ses tétons. Puis il baisa avec ardeur son nombril, mettant en éveil tous les sens de Naruto.

-Toujours pas?

-N-Non c'est non! S'entêta Naruto d'une voix tremblotante.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Sasuke descendit encore davantage et procura un plaisir intense à son compagnon en caressant son entrejambe avec enthousiasme. Sa langue décrivait une danse folle et rythmée sur son pénis. Lorsque le plaisir de Naruto explosa, dans la béatitude confuse de sa joie, il finit par prononcer les paroles que Sasuke avait tant cherché à lui arracher.

-Je t'aime Sasuke...Je t'aime tellement...

Sasuke l'embrassa, heureux de réécouter ces paroles. Puis il lui fit l'amour une nouvelle fois avec hargne, tremblant d'excitation, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son propre désir.

L'obscurité baigna rapidement le décor autour d'eux. Les cris d'oiseaux nocturnes s'élevaient dans la forêt, les étoiles se mettaient à réverbérer la lumière qu'elles avaient récolté du soleil, un courant d'air frais commençait à se lever. Naruto et Sasuke savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas profiter éternellement de cette paix, allongés ensemble, écoutant attentivement le bruit de leurs respirations. Ils devraient retourner auprès de leurs compagnons et continuer à faire semblant de ne pas s'aimer aussi ardemment. C'était dur. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore près pour révéler les faits.

Sasuke repensa à Sai avec froideur. Ce maudit espion qui tenait leur intimité au creux de sa main. Sasuke détestait se sentir si invulnérable. De toute façon il avait déjà préparé une revanche contre Danzô et son organisation...Pour qui se prenait-il pour le mettre sous surveillance? Il lui ferait payer son insolence. Et personne à Konoha ne pourrait le lui reprocher car c'était ce vieil homme qui l'avait provoqué en mettant un incapable à ses trousses! Et puis...C'était un des coupables de l'assassinat de sa famille...Sasuke ne l'oubliait pas. Bien qu'il était au courant des raisons politiques qui étaient entré en jeux le jour où cette lourde décision avait été prise, elle n'en devenait pas moins abominable. Ordonner à un gamin discret et obéissant de tuer tous les membres de sa propre famille pour étouffer un coup d'état. Le charger de ce fardeau et le laisser vivre dans le déshonneur et la honte, dans le mensonge et le malheur, afin de ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Où étaient la sagesse et la diplomatie dans tout ça? Où était la justice?

Sasuke essaya de changer ses pensées. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait son esprit s'envenimait. Et l'image oppressante du corps inerte mais souriant de son grand frère, étendu au sol sur une flaque de son propre sang, remontait inévitablement dans sa mémoire. Cela faisait encore mal, très mal, de penser au passé. Et cette douleur continuerait à le suivre jusqu'au dernier jour, Sasuke en était conscient. La seule question qu'il se posait à présent était si cette haine enfouie aussi profondément dans sa chair disparaîtrait un jour. Plus il y pensait et plus il en doutait. Cette haine était bien trop grande, bien trop enracinée dans son essence. Il tâchait de la dissimuler derrière un masque de glace devant Naruto mais elle le démangeait et le frustrait parfois en le rendant à moitié fou. Surtout avec ce vieillard décrépi épiant tous ses faits et gestes, sous prétexte qu'il était dangereux. Danzô cachait bien son jeu. Il pouvait peut être tromper Sai avec ses « bonnes intentions » mais Sasuke se doutait que tant d'acharnement à son égard cachait une ambition bien plus préoccupante. Sasuke se mourrait d'envie de connaître la véritable raison de son harcellement. Il ferait cracher à Danzô des aveux un jour ou l'autre...Peu importait la façon...

-Sasuke?

Sasuke sursauta, surpris par la voix hésitante de Naruto.

-Oui?

-Mmm...Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir. Mais j'ai une question à te poser avant qu'on ne retourne avec les autres. Ça me tracasse depuis quelques temps mais je n'ai pas osé te le demander jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je t'écoute, l'incita à parler Sasuke, intrigué.

Naruto se redressa pour faire face à son amant. Son expression devint sérieuse et préoccupée. Mais déterminée. Il était tant de prendre cette initiative. Après tout Mamie Tsunade lui avait commandé cette tâche. Il se devait de l'accomplir.

-Je voudrais savoir...Qui est cet homme masqué de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par la brusquerie de cette question inattendue. Puis son regard s'assombrit notablement, devenant vitreux.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est important, expliqua Naruto. J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus de ce que ne dis Sasuke. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais à chaque fois qu'on parle de cet homme ou...de ton frère, tu esquive mes paroles. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau tout seul. Je suis là. Parle moi Sasuke.

Sasuke observa en silence les yeux brillants de Naruto. Il avait envie de le lui dire, certes...Mais...

Il se releva sans un mot, attrapant sa chemise et se rhabillant rapidement. Naruto se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de Sasuke avec persistance. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir, pas cette fois. Il voulait des réponses. Ils en auraient sûrement besoin pour pouvoir vaincre leurs ennemis. C'était vital!

-Attends Sasuke! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire? Tu ne serais pas en train de le protéger par hasard?

-Ne sois pas stupide, répondit sèchement Sasuke secouant les mèches noires qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me mens?

-Je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Si! Tu as dis que cet homme s'appelait Tobi! Mais moi je sais que c'est faux! Tu nous a tous menti! Je t'ai entendu l'appeler « Madara » et puis ton frère m'as parlé lui aussi de cet homme quand j'ai faillis mourir. Je m'en souviens bien! Il a dis: « n_e laisse pas Madara parvenir à ses fins »._

-Tu délire, conclut Sasuke en ôtant son bras des mains de Naruto. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il se mit à marcher en direction du camp de leurs amis. Naruto ramassa maladroitement ses affaires et se pressa de lui emboiter le pas, ne lâchant pas prise.

-Sasuke! Qui est Madara? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protège?

Sasuke se retourna vivement, les yeux allumés d'impatience.

-Je ne protège personne!

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un long regard tendu. Puis Naruto eut un hoquet soudain en se souvenant d'une phrase que l'homme masqué lui avait lâché quelques semaines en arrière: « Hashirama Senjû et Madara Uchiwa lors de leur ultime combat dans la Vallée de la Fin ».

_Madara...Uchiwa...Impossible!_

Le froid ambiant lui glaça les sangs. Naruto ne pouvait logiquement croire à cette supposition! C'était absolument et historiquement impossible! Et pourtant...

-Ma...Madara Uchiwa! Bredouilla t-il. Ne me dis pas que...c'est lui? En personne?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, l'air sombre. Il comprenait exactement ce que ressentait Naruto en ce moment. Lui même avait peiné à croire que cette légende vivante était encore de ce monde. Et il ne savait pourquoi Sasuke aurait préféré que Naruto ne l'apprenne pas pour le moment.

Les divagations intérieures de Naruto défilaient sur son visage. Cet homme « Tobi » était extrêmement puissant et énigmatique. Il gardait toujours son masque et sa voix enfantine. Et croire qu'il était un des ninjas les plus puissants de tous les temps! C'était presque ridicule! Et à l'évidence Sasuke était déjà au courant de cela. Pourquoi l'avoir caché? Était ce parce que Madara était le seul parent survivant de Sasuke? Cherchait il à garder un lien avec son dernier parent?

Mais la question qui inquiétait Naruto par dessus tout était: quel était le véritable objectif de Madara? Il avait feint d'être mort durant plusieurs décennies et il avait actuellement rejoint la plus terrible des organisations criminelles. Dans quel but? Rien de bon...

-Naruto.

Ce dernier leva un regard flou sur la silhouette de Sasuke. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait s'être assombri avec les nuages qu'apportait cette tempête de questions sans réponses qui affluaient dans son esprit. Le regard de Naruto contenait aussi une nuance de reproche qui ne manqua pas à Sasuke. Il lui avait menti. Il avait pourtant promis de ne plus avoir de secrets ni de mensonges de cette gravité. Comment Naruto pourrait il lui faire confiance s'il ne cessait de le décevoir constamment?

Sasuke culpabilisa.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je sais que c'est important. Madara est un être vraiment puissant. Mais...C'est que...Je...

Sasuke inspira profondément essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses propos. Il allait enfin avouer à Naruto toutes ces choses qui le tracassaient. Il voulait être totalement sincère avec lui. Il l'aimait. Il lui raconterait pour Itachi, pour Danzô, pour Sai, pour Madara et même pour cette haine qui le blessait avec chaque respiration. S'il voulait que Naruto lui fasse confiance, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse confiance d'abord.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour déballer enfin tous ses sentiments à l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux lorsqu'un cri d'angoisse perçant déchira la tranquillité de la nuit. Sasuke et Naruto se figèrent sur place pendant une demi seconde, situant approximativement l'origine du hurlement. Il provenait ni plus ni moins du campement de leurs compagnons!

-C'était la voix de Sakura! Devina Sasuke.

-Ils nous ont trouvé! S'alarma Naruto.

Ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces au travers des branches et des feuilles, leurs cœurs tambourinant leurs poitrines. Naruto trottait vélocement poussé par un mélange de peur et de joie.

_L'Akatsuki...Jiraya...PEIN! _

Sasuke quand à lui pensait à la façon dont ils devraient agir, tendant l'oreille pour déceler le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence d'un ennemi. Ils avaient été trop indulgents! L'Akatsuki devait les avoir encerclé à l'heure qu'il était. Il n'auraient pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir indemnes.

Ils atteignirent enfin la petite clairière où s'étaient installé leurs amis. Sasuke tenta de retenir Naruto dissimulé parmi les arbres.

-LACHE MOI! Gronda Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Il faut les aider!

-Tu veux te faire tuer? Nous devons être prudents! C'est toi qu'ils cherchent!

-Rien à foutre!

-Naruto! J'ai promis de te protéger mais ce ne serait pas mal si tu m'aidais un peu!

-J'ai pas besoin de ta protection! Je vais les éclater!

Sans plus attendre Naruto s'arracha de la prise ferme de Sasuke et se lança à découvert dans la clairière éclairée par un petit feu de camp discret mais qui réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Sasuke le suivit en jurant, l'épée en main. Cet idiot allait tous les faire tuer!

Ils s'avancèrent donc, près pour le combat éprouvant qui s'ensuivrait. Mais le spectacle qu'ils trouvèrent les laissa quelque peu perplexes.

Ils s'attendaient à entrer directement dans le feu du combat. Mais tout était calme. Ils s'attendaient à une embuscade épique. Mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Naruto était presque déçu que le danger ne soit pas aussi imminent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Néanmoins il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'anormal dans la scène statique qu'ils trouvèrent. Leurs amis décrivaient un demi cercle au bord de la clairière en face d'une silhouette noire et silencieuse qui se tenait raide et immobile devant eux. La personne qui se cachait derrière ce long manteau noir camouflé par la nuit, ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de ces sept paires d'yeux qui la fixaient avec méfiance. Au contraire, le bonhomme les dévisageait avec intérêt sous sa longue capuche noire.

Kakashi tourna rapidement ses yeux vers ses deux élèves ressurgis du néant.

-Heureusement que je vous avez demandé de ne pas trop vous éloigner, marmonna t-il.

Naruto rougit.

-On s'est perdu...

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

Gêné, Naruto changea rapidement de sujet.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il.

-Aucune idée, répondit Kakashi. Il est apparut tout à coup en faisant peur à Sakura.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur! Corrigea Sakura en s'empourprant à son tour. J'ai était légèrement surprise par son apparition.

-Ouais! Pouffa Temari en roulant des yeux. Et moi j'ai été _légèrement_ assourdie par ton hurlement de _surprise_.

-En tous cas, tu as de très bons poumons Sakura, la félicita Sai. Tu devrais envisager une carrière de chanteuse. La musique est un autre type d'art, comme la peinture.

Sakura serra les dents et les grinça désagréablement, agacée par leurs commentaires inutiles.

-Il va rester encore longtemps à nous regarder comme ça? S'énervait Yamato. S'il était un membre de l'Akatsuki je pense qu'il ne resterait pas là gentiment à nous observer. Mais c'est tout de même étrange. Que veut-il, bon sang!

-Peut être que ce n'est qu'un voyageur étranger, proposa Temari.

-Ça m'étonnerais, fit Kakashi. Je ne pense pas qu'il va gentiment nous laisser passer. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par les apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses.

Écoutant ces paroles, une même pensée foudroya l'esprit de Naruto et Sasuke. Ils connaissaient un homme capable de tromper à merveilles avec son apparence. Et si cet homme n'était autre que Madara revenu chercher Sasuke? Après tout il n'avait pas caché son intention de le garder sous son aile. Ou plutôt sous ses griffes...Il tenterait alors de les séparer une nouvelle fois!

Inconsciemment Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant supporter cette idée. Mais en même temps un étrange désir de suivre Madara inonda Sasuke. Il ne savait pourquoi...Son corps lui disait que c'était là où se trouvait sa place. L'appel du sang...La restauration du clan...

-Kakashi-san, Capitaine Yamato, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, salua soudain la silhouette muette d'une voix cordiale et agréable. Ça faisait un bail. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Et toi...Ah oui, je me souviens. Tu as participé à la finale des examens Chunins il y a quelques années. Tu es Temari, la sœur de Gaara. Celle qui s'est fait battre par ce gamin, Shikamaru.

Cette dernière référence acidifia l'humeur de la ninja de Suna. Elle étrécit les yeux, plus méfiante qu'auparavant, en levant sa main sur l'éventail géant accroché à son dos. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce gars mais peu importait. Jamais elle ne permettrait à personne de l'humilier de cette façon!

Mais le bonhomme ne parut pas apercevoir son geste menaçant. Il continua à embrasser le groupe du regard.

-Naruto-kun, tu dois être content, continua l'inconnu. Tu as enfin réussi. Sasuke est rentré comme tu le voulais. Tu n'auras plus à lui courir après pendant un moment. Mais crois moi. Ça ne va pas durer. Les gens comme Sasuke sont bien trop influençables. Pas vrai Sasuke-kun? On ne s'était pas vu depuis quand déjà? Ah oui...Depuis que tu as tué Orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke fronça profondément les sourcils. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix pour l'avoir supporté si longtemps dans les repaires de Orochimaru. ça ne lui ramenait pas de très bons souvenirs.

-Mais tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura le bonhomme. Au contraire. Je suis venu vous remercier Naruto et toi. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais appris la leçon que j'apprends maintenant. Jamais je n'aurais réalisé que la meilleure façon de se surpasser est de franchir les épreuves et de sauter les obstacles. Que les raccourcis ne mènent nulle part, tout comme les expériences ratées de Orochimaru-sama.

L'inconnu ôta lentement sa capuche au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Bientôt une chevelure grise ramassée en une queue de cheval apparut sous le vêtement à la lumière hésitante des flammes rouges du petit feu de camp, et Kabuto leva un regard décharné sur eux, l'œil gauche serpentin contourné par une auréole violette, rappelant la forme sinistre de ceux de Orochimaru. Un sourire torve barrait son visage déformé.

Ce n'était plus le jeune homme perspicace et séduisant, remontant sans cesse ses lunettes sur son nez, fidèle aux commandement de son vénéré maître. Non. A présent il n'était plus qu'un fantôme de Orochimaru. Un ninja éperdu poussé par un acte de folie qui pourrait leur attirer beaucoups d'ennuis.

-Sans vous je n'aurais pas compris qu'en aspirant les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru-sama je finirais par trouver un nouveau « moi » encore plus fort! SE réjouit Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama symbolise la réincarnation et à présent il vit à travers moi, comme un être que je dois surpasser. Tout comme toi avec Kyubi Naruto. C'est pour ça que je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux. Merci.

**-' **

**Et ouais! Il est complètement maboule le pauvre Kabuto! C'est pas pour dire mais moi dès le tout début je le trouvais très intéressant comme personnage! Il est vraiment cinglé avec son adoré "Orochimaru-sama"! Et puis maintenant qu'il a avalé une partie de ses pouvoirs il manigance des affaires pas très propes...Je me demande quels sont ses véritables objectifs...Vous le découvrirez peut être avec mon suivant épisode! ^^**

**Arigatô gozaimasu pour les coms! Je suis désolée d'être aussi lente à poster la suite! J'ai tellement de choses à faire que je suis un peu débordée ces temps ci! C'est ça les vacances, on croit qu'on auras le temps de tout faire, on prévoit mille choses, et puis avant qu'on se soit rendu compte le temps a passé et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau à bosser au lycée, à l'université, au boulout...Si seulement on avait le temps de tout faire...**

**Bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi là! XD Sinon bientôt je vous rédige une dissertation sur le sujet philosophique: "tempus fugit" ou je vous chante le vieux tube des enfoirés: "et toujours le temps qui cours cours oooh cours! qui nous rends sérieux! la vie nous a rendu plus orgueilleux!"... En fait je critique Kabuto mais moi ça va pas mieux! XD On ne trouve pas les foux furieux seulement dans les mangas j'en suis la preuve vivante!**

**Bon allez mes chers lecteurs et lectrices (je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose me dis que vous êtes plus de filles que de garçons...)! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles! Vos coms m'ont bombé le coeur! Au revoir! Sayonara! Hasta pronto! Arivederchi! Bislahma! Good bye! Auf wiedersehen! Et vive la japan attitude!**


	35. La clé de la victoire

**Épisode 33: La clé de la victoire**

-Pour vous montrer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant, je vais vous céder une information qui devrait amplement vous intéresser.

Kabuto sourit amplement, étudiant les expressions de son public. Les ninjas immobiles écoutèrent ses paroles avec attention, se demandant s'ils pourraient faire confiance à un traître comme lui. Sasuke arqua un sourcil sceptique.

Kabuto se tourna alors vers Naruto, le regard brillant.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez tous entendu parler de Pain. Le ninja faisant partie de l'Akatsuki et ayant assassiné Jiraya sensei à sang froid.

Le cœur de Naruto se retourna dans sa poitrine. Il fit la grimace, envahi par une impression désagréable. Les paroles de Kabuto retournaient douloureusement le couteau dans la plaie. L'ermite pervers...

-En effet oui, répondit sèchement Kakashi.

-Je connais son secret.

Kabuto marqua une pause dramatique, savourant le fait de faire durer le suspense pour son public tendu qui retenait son souffle.

-Il n'a pas été facile à desceller mais j'y suis parvenu, reprit-il. Pas même le grand Senin Jiraya n'a réussi à le découvrir et ça lui a coûté la vie, alors soyez très attentifs à ce que je vais dire car je ne répèterais pas...Il y a six versions différentes de Pain mais aucune d'entre elles n'est l'originale. Le vrai Pain ne se trouve pas parmi eux.

-Qu...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Balbutia Naruto, absorbé par la révélation étonnante de leur ennemi.

-Oh oh! Sourit Kabuto. Il va falloir se remuer les méninges! Je ne vais pas vous faire tout le boulot quand même! Vous, les ninjas de Konoha êtes très astucieux lorsque vous le voulez. Cet indice devrait vous fournir une base suffisante pour la révélation du mystère de Pain.

-Mais si tu le sais déjà, parles au lieu de jouer aux énigmes, enfoiré! S'énerva Naruto.

-Si je vous le disais tout simplement ce ne serait pas du tout amusant, expliqua Kabuto. Et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai pris ce détour pour venir vous livrez ce message mais maintenant je dois m'en aller. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Je sens qu'on se reverra bientôt. Surtout toi Sasuke-kun. Si vous êtes toujours en vie d'ici là bien sûr...Au revoir.

Sur ces mots d'adieux, Kabuto disparut en une nuée de poussières serpentines et grésillantes.

-ATTENDS!

Naruto s'élança vers lui, tâchant de le retenir. Mais ses doigts tremblants de rage se renfermèrent dans le vide.

-MERDE!

-Le vrai Pain ne se trouve pas parmi eux, se répéta Kakashi à voix basse, l'air pensif, en ignorant les lamentations de Naruto. Il va falloir retransmettre cette information au Hokage. Je sens que c'est important. Il faudra aussi faire quelque chose au sujet de Kabuto. Il est dangereux. S'il a véritablement hérité certains des pouvoirs de Orochimaru alors il pourrait vraiment devenir problématique. Mais pour cela nous devrons attendre. Une mission importante nous attends et nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer à envoyer un message à Konoha qui pourrait être intercepté. Nous continuons de l'avant. Nous trouverons un autre endroit pour nous reposer.

Les autres membres du groupe acquiescèrent docilement sauf Naruto qui continuait de pester au sujet de leur visiteur surprise. Des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de vaincre Pain! Il le fallait! Il se fichait bien de ce foutu Kabuto! La seule chose qui l'intéressait était...

-Naruto.

Le jeune blond leva un regard hébété sur le visage de Sasuke. Tellement pâle, tellement froid, tellement beau. Et ces yeux...Mystérieux, dangereux, mais à la fois radoucis par une frêle lueur de tendresse. Naruto soupira.

-Tu sais Naruto, tu ne devrais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi, chuchota Sasuke. La vengeance...Je ne veux pas qu'elle te consume comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Elle te rendra malheureux. Mais en aucun cas je ne pourrais supporter qu'elle efface ton sourire. Tu comprends? C'est la seule chose qui me fait avancer. Tu trouvera peut être égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais s'il te plaît, Naruto, laisse tomber.

Naruto esquiva le regard suppliant de son ami. Il ne pouvait lui promettre cela. Pas ça. Il resta silencieux, ruminant des pensées amères dans son fort intérieur. Il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences de la haine et de la vengeance pour les avoir observé au travers de Sasuke. Pourtant l'idée même de renoncer à l'honneur de son sensei…De ne pas rendre justice à son crime…C'était insupportable.

L'ermite pervers n'avait pas toujours été le professeur idéal. Il avait ses défauts, dont son vice pour l'alcool, les femmes ou même sa fichue manie de se servir de l'argent de poche de Naruto sans vergogne! Mais bon sang! Il s'agissait tout de même de son sensei! Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait pris sous son aile bienveillante, il avait eu foi en lui! Il lui avait même sauvé la vie à de nombreuses occasions. Cependant, il était mort à présent. Il ne verrait plus les efforts que faisait Naruto. Il ne l'accompagnerait plus jusqu'au sommet de ses rêves.

Et tout ça à cause de ce misérable criminel. Tout ça à cause de Pain! Il ne pouvait le lui pardonner. Jamais. Naruto était bien décidé à graver les lignes de sa destinée de ses propres poings. Et il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de l'encre rouge sang pour cela. Ce serait un passage sombre mais nécessaire dans le bouquin de Jiraya.

Sasuke posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule tendue de Naruto. Le jeune blond réalisa tout à coup qu'il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement et que ses compagnons d'équipe l'observaient avec soucis. Il sécha brusquement ses larmes du dos de sa main et releva un regard limpide et éclairci. Il ne voulait pas transmettre sa tristesse au reste de son équipe. C'était un fardeau que lui seul avait à porter. Le prix à payer pour la paix...

-Alors! Qu'est ce qu'on attends pour se mettre en route? Cria t-il avec enthousiasme en levant ses poings vers la lune avec défiance. Nous avons une mission urgente à accomplir au cas où vous auriez oublié! Hahaha!

Kakashi soupira avec patience. Maintenant c'était lui qui était pressé après avoir disparu pendant plusieurs heures dans les bois…Quelle ironie…

Yamato secoua la tête, incrédule et scandalisé. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas toute sa tête. Il se mettait à hurler comme s'il voulait avertir tous les voisinages de leur position. Ils étaient censés être discrets! Ils venaient même d'être découverts par un ennemi potentiel. Et la seule chose que Naruto trouvait à faire était de se mettre à crier sur les toits! Ce gamin…

Temari éclata de rire. Elle avait cru Naruto sur le point de fondre en larmes et voilà qu'il retrouvait son rire goguenard habituel. Il souffrait encore de ces sauts d'humeurs abrupts et instables. Elle se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi étrange avait pu s'attirer la sympathie et même l'admiration de quelqu'un comme Gaara. Ou même de Sasuke. Naruto était vraiment un cas à part! Un phénomène extraordinaire de la nature! Et un excellent clown de foire aussi.

Sakura sourit avec tendresse. Même dans la pire des situations, Naruto s'efforçait toujours de garder le sourire et d'avoir l'air confiant. Il fournissait ainsi du réconfort et de la sérénité aux gens qui l'entouraient. Tout semblait beaucoup plus facile à ses côtés car son optimisme devenait le carburant indispensable au moteur actif qu'ils formaient, la clé d'accès à la victoire. Sakura admirait cet état d'esprit. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu sauver Sasuke-kun.

Sai était perplexe quand à lui. Où puisait Naruto tout ce courage? Toute cette assurance? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait échapper à la réalité et qu'il feignait d'être heureux dans le malheur, mais plutôt comme s'il convertissait réellement les émotions négatives en une volonté inébranlable. Les épreuves qu'il traversait le rendaient plus fort, plus résistant. Tellement que cette énergie en devenait quasiment palpable.

Sai promena un regard curieux sur les visages de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre…Mais en fin de comptes ils avaient bien un point important en commun. La détermination, la persévérance. Elles les faisaient avancer jusqu'au bout de leurs idéaux. Malheureusement parfois elles les perdaient dans les ténèbres…

Sasuke croisa le regard intrigué que lui portait Sai à cet instant et un relent de cruauté agita son esprit. Il se savait hypocrite de conseiller à Naruto de renoncer à la vengeance alors que lui même se délectait déjà du châtiment qu'il imputerait à Danzô pour toutes ses fautes. Car définitivement cette idée le séduisait au delà de la décence. Mais même ainsi il ne voulait pas que son ami le rejoigne dans cette route sinistre tracée par la haine. Naruto était bien trop pur, bien trop précieux pour s'abaisser face à des gens comme Pain. Sasuke ne le permettrait pas. Il préférait se salir les mains encore une fois plutôt que de laisser Naruto y laisser sa droiture. De toutes façons Sasuke été déjà passé par là. Châtier une personne ne lui faisait plus peur. Il s'occuperait lui même de donner une bonne correction à Pain. Ou plutôt...de lui donner la mort.

Une froideur inhumaine se peignit sur ses traits, transformant son visage en un masque de glace terrifiant. Naruto ne remarqua pas ces changements, trop absorbé par sa propre haine. Mais l'œil observateur de Sai capta aisément la détermination glacée du jeune brun. Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Sai. Il ressentit une certaine pitié pour Naruto et Sakura. Ils croyaient que la tempête était passé, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais le temps passe inexorablement et on ne peut effacer l'empreinte qu'il laisse dans nos cœurs. Sasuke ne redeviendrait _jamais _la personne qu'il était auparavant. Il était suffisamment lucide et objectif pour s'en rendre compte. C'était inscrit au fond de ses yeux sombres. Danzô avait eu raison en fin de comptes. L'héritage de haine des Uchiwa était un poids bien trop lourd à supporter pour une seule personne.

Sai soupira profondément. Il devrait agir en conséquence. La phase d'observation s'achevait là. Ce serait bientôt à son tour d'intervenir. Avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. Sai espérait seulement que ses amis pourraient le lui pardonner un jour. Mais il en doutait sincèrement. Il était sur le point de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir réparer.

L'équipe reprit son chemin vers les terres arides de Suna sous la lune et les étoiles dansantes, éteignant la flamme qui avait réchauffé leur espoir au centre du camp. A présent seule la froideur de la nuit accompagnait leur avancée.

* * *

-Et merde! J'en ai ras le cul de marcher, hum!

-Tu n'es pas très résistant, n'est ce pas? Comparé à Itachi-san, tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids.

-A ta place je ne jouerais pas trop avec le feu, Kisame.

-Oh oh! Il se trouve que justement c'est mon jeu préféré. Rien de mieux que l'eau pour contrer le feu, pas vrai?

-Humph!

Deidara leva un regard menaçant vers le visage souriant de son accompagnant. La langue de sa main ouverte se tortilla, excitée par l'affrontement imminent qui s'annonçait.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kisame et Deidara s'étaient mis en route en suivant les ordres de Madara. Leur cible n'était autre que Hachibi, le démon à huit queues, mais leurs disputes répétées les distrayaient parfois de leur véritable objectif. Ils ne se supportaient absolument pas.

Premièrement, parce que Deidara ne pouvait oublier que Kisame avait été le camarade de son plus détestable rival, Itachi, pendant longtemps et qu'en conséquent il ressentait une certaine rancœur et du dégoût envers lui (et envers son aspect...soit dit en passant...).

Et deuxièmement, parce que Kisame avait espéré ne pas avoir à se traîner un incapable comme lui dans cette nouvelle mission. Il avait rapidement pris goût à la vie en solitaire. Et puis il n'avait jamais apprécié le caractère égocentrique et pétulant de ce morveux. La discrétion de Itachi avait toujours été sa caractéristique la plus agréable et donc vivable. Mais avec Deidara, Kisame avait du mal à rester correct et pacifique. La patience n'avait jamais été sa plus grande vertu pour ainsi dire...

Deidara inspira profondément, tâchant de garder son sang froid, tandis qu'il refermait sa main en un signe de bonne volonté.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de te faire éclater en mille morceaux, se ravisa t-il. Pas tout de suite du moins. J'ai assez faim et la vue de ton corps dévasté risque de me couper l'appétit. Même si ça me rappellera sûrement la vue d'un poisson disséqué, hum.

Un sourire démoniaque étira les joues bleues de Kisame tandis que ses deux petits yeux globuleux injectés de sang reluisaient d'une fureur assassine. Samehada remua ses écailles, avivée par l'envie de meurtre de son porteur.

-Tu as un sens de l'humour plutôt dangereux, remarqua Kisame. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe à ne pas devenir grossier, Deidara. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit « favori » de Madara que je ne peux pas faire qu'une bouchée de toi.

-QUE JE SUIS LE FAVORI DE QUI? Beugla Deidara en se levant d'un bond.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient au vent sur son visage déformé par la rage et la honte. Tout son corps était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Deidara était tellement furieux à chaque fois que Kisame l'appelait comme ça! C'était sa corde sensible et Kisame s'en servait régulièrement.

Deidara se sentait frustré car en réalité le traitement que lui dédiait Tobi ne pouvait se qualifier d'une autre façon. Il était bien devenu son...favori...ou plutôt son jouet du moment.

_Bordel! _Se lamenta Deidara en rougissant face à la raillerie de Kisame.

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait se défendre contre cette affirmation. Impuissant, il baissa les yeux au sol en se souvenant des mots que lui avait chuchoté Tobi à l'oreille juste avant son départ:

-Tu as intérêt à survivre Deidara. Survis et reviens moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Je compte sur toi...senpai.

Deidara ferma les yeux. Il pouvait revoir son visage au dos de ses paupières closes. Ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon, sa peau très blanche, ses lèvres rosées, sa mâchoire forte, son nez aquilin, ses cernes mauves, ses yeux rougeoyants...

Il rouvrit ses yeux bleus avec précipitation. Mais...! Que lui arrivait-il? Il était en train de se laisser embobiner par ce vieux fou! Par ce pervers corrupteur! Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus de cette situation. Certes, il avait couché avec lui, et ça avait été plutôt agréable...Mais c'était tout! Ça ne se reproduirait pas, hum! Et puis Deidara comptait bien découvrir le véritable objectif de Madara. Et essayer de le saboter si possible...Sa bonne volonté actuelle n'était qu'une couverture, un alibi. Il finirait par l'humilier autant qu'il l'avait fait avec lui. Rirait mieux qui rirait le dernier!

Il tourna le dos à Kisame délibérément et se remit en mouvement en s'efforçant de l'ignorer scrupuleusement. Kisame se limita à lâcher un petit rire arrogant, amusé par le mutisme boudeur de son compagnon.

Mais bientôt toutes leurs préoccupations futiles s'écartèrent de leurs esprits. Ils y étaient. L'antre du loup était juste face à eux.

Ce n'était qu'une espèce de temple au beau milieu de la montagne, éloignée de la civilisation, isolée du monde extérieur. Mais pourtant Deidara et Kisame savaient qu'ils y trouveraient leur butin. Ils avaient put arracher cette information à quelques villageois égarés qu'ils avaient croisé dans les bois. Malheureusement ces pauvres paysans ne retrouveraient jamais le chemin de retour à leurs maisons. Kisame n'avait jamais été très doux à l'heure d'imposer un interrogatoire...

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard complice pour la première fois depuis le début de leur expédition. Leurs désirs semblaient être totalement en symbiose à ce moment là.

Pourtant leurs expressions satisfaites mutèrent rapidement en des expressions de purs désarrois et étonnement.

-Mais qu'est ce...?

Ils tendirent l'oreille, intrigués par ce son mélodieux qui s'élevait dans la montagne. Il provenait ni plus ni moins que du petit édifice où se cachait leur cible. Une grande silhouette en sortit soudain en agitant les bras et en chantant avec entrain. Elle s'avança vers eux sans les voir pour s'arrêter ensuite à quelques mètres de distance avec un dérapage impressionnant.

-Yo yo! Les salua le bonhomme. Il va falloir m'expliquer ce que vous foutez là! Sinon ça risque de partir en vrille les gars!

C'était un homme à la taille imposante et aux muscles encore plus intimidants, vêtu d'un étrange ensemble blanc et noir tenu par une corde rouge autour de sa taille. Une écharpe blanche pendait à son cou. De même, des gants blancs recouvraient ses mains en laissant ses doigts à découvert et des lunettes de soleil noires protégeaient ses yeux. Sa peau sombre contrastait avec la couleur claire de ses cheveux et de sa barbe bien soignée.

Mais ce qui intéressa le plus les deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient le sceau de Kumo, le village cachée de le terre qui ornait son bandeau frontal, ainsi que les nombreuses épées dont était équipé l'étrange homme. De plus, il y avait une certaine insolence dans la pose qu'il adopta: les mains en l'air et la tête inclinée sur le côté. Son attitude frôlait le grotesque.

Il y eut un long silence remplit uniquement par le bruit du vent sifflant à leurs oreilles.

Deidara étrécit son œil visible, ne laissant entrevoir plus qu'une infime feinte bleue. Puis, tout à coup, sans transition, il éclata d'un rire scandaleux, faisant sursauter son compagnon. Kisame l'observa avec agacement. La complicité avait entièrement disparu de son regard, laissant sa place au mépris.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça? Interrogea t-il.

-Mais c'est cet imbécile! S'esclaffa Deidara en se tenant les côtes de son bras indemne, les larmes aux yeux. Avec..hahahaha...ces rimes débiles et son rap à la con! Hahaha! Décidément il n'y a pas beaucoup de Jinchurrikis sérieux, hum! Heureusement c'est une race en voie d'extinction! HAHAHA!

Kisame ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant les propos de Deidara. Il était vrai que ce spécimen était assez original. Mais Kisame contrairement à Deidara ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Il reporta son regard amusé sur la silhouette indignée de leur prochaine victime.

-Nous sommes venu te capturer, Hachibi, expliqua t-il calmement de sa voix aiguë. Tu nous faciliterais amplement la tâche si tu acceptais de nous suivre sans opposer de résistance. Mais de toutes façons tu ne pourra pas nous échapper. Donc soit tu coopère, soit tu finira par être inutilement blessé. A toi de choisir.

Le bonhomme, outragé par le rire euphorique de Deidara, écoutait les propos de Kisame d'une oreille distraite. Les sourcils profondément froncés, il concentrait son attention sur Deidara en vibrant d'énervement. Puis un sourire de côté relaxa ses traits durs.

-Ok! Je suppose que vous faites parti de cette pourriture de l'Akatsuki! C'est à mon tour de me présenter alors je vais essayer de vous le slamer: je ne suis pas Hachibi mais Killer Bee! Le plus costaud des Jinchurrikis! Alors maintenant que vous êtes avertis, il vaudrait mieux que vous filiez d'ici. Sinon ça risque de ne pas être jolie jolie! Compris?

Le dénommé Killer Bee adopta une nouvelle pose plus agressive, les fixant sans la moindre once de peur dans le reflets de ses lunettes noires.

Kisame arqua les sourcils en s'humectant les lèvres. Ce mec allait leur donner du fil à retordre. Et cette perspective le réjouissait au plus haut point. De l'action. Il ne demandait que ça. Tandis que Samehada, accrochée à son dos, se délectait du chakra qu'elle pourrait récolter de ce bruyant Jinchurriki...

Le sourire de Deidara retomba avec l'avertissement du réservoir ambulant de Hachibi. Pour qui se prenait-il?

-Pff! Pesta t-il. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses rimes à deux balles, hum. Il va falloir lui fermer le claper d'une bonne fois pour toutes.

Killer Bee, en observant leur attitude peu enclinte à l'entente, leva un doigt vers eux.

-Vous avez choisi de rester! Le combat peu maintenant commencer! Venez venez! Approchez! Je vais vous mettre une bonne raclée! Yeah!

Deidara et Kisame eurent un même rictus carnassier en se jetant sur leur proie. Ils ne s'entendaient peut être pas entre eux mais quand il s'agissait de donner une leçon de modestie à un ennemi, ils tombaient absolument d'accord. Ils lui feraient ravaler son rap ridicule.

**Yeah yeah!**

**Deidara et Kisame contre notre rappeur préféré! Quel sera le camp gagnant? Héhé! Vous le saurez si vous suivez!**

**Pouf! Le temps est vite passé! Je suis parti en vacances et maintenant elles sont bientôt terminées! Et bientôt la rentrée! Quelle horreur! Mais Naruto il y en aura toujours et encore! XD J'adore faire des rimes avec Killer Bee! Il est trop cool! Le nouveau sensei de Naruto! Et le plus cool et moderne de tous si vous me permettez! ;) Vraiment parfait! Mais...est ce que je devrais le faire survivre?...Mon histoire devient bien trop prédicable...Je ne veux plus suivre trait pour trait le manga...pas tout à fait...XD On verra ce qui me viendra à l'esprit! **

**En tout cas cette fois je ne donne plus de date de parution! Je n'arrive plus à couvrir les délais! Trop occupée! Mais je compte bien continuer! (Pourquoi j'peux plus arrêter de rimer? Eh eh?) -_-' **

**Naruto Uchiwa je t'ai répondu sur ma page! =3**

**Bon je vous laisse mes amis! Avec plein de câlins et de bisous pour tous et chacun d'entre vous! Sayonara minna!**


	36. Grains de sables

**Épisode 34: Grains de sable**

Les tempêtes de sable et la chaleur du désert se joignirent bientôt au voyage de l'équipe de Kakashi menée par Temari, le rendant plus éprouvant. Le sable se glissait dans leurs yeux, les aveuglants douloureusement; l'air sec et lourd rendait pénible leur respiration; et leurs réserves limitées d'eau les obligeaient à supporter le plus possibles la soif de leurs gorges asséchées. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se laisserait décourager par ces conditions difficiles. C'était une mission d'une importance capitale et ils se devaient de rejoindre le village caché du sable dans les plus brefs délais.

Ce ne fut cependant qu'au bout des cinq jours initialement prévus par Temari qu'ils aperçurent enfin les murs de Suna à l'horizon.

-Parfait! S'excita Naruto en levant sa main en visière sur ses yeux bleus. On va enfin pouvoir passer à la partie intéressante de la mission! J'ai hâte de rencontrer Utakata!

-Mieux vaut te prévenir, tu risques d'être bien déçu Naruto, souffla Temari d'un air ennuyé.

-Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien! S'entêta Naruto.

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne sais encore rien de lui? Questionna Sakura d'un air amusé.

-Naruto-kun a une prédisposition naturelle pour voir le bien chez les autres, expliqua Sai d'un ton raisonné.

Sakura eut un petit rire.

-T'as raison! Acquiesça t-elle. Il trouverait des qualités même à un monstre velu et mangeur d'hommes!

Naruto leur lança une moue boudeuse.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis complètement naïf tant que t'y es, Sakura-chan!

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire. C'est évident.

Sasuke, qui était resté légèrement à l'écart du groupe, s'était approché pour déclarer cela d'un ton léger, un sourire imperceptible au bord des lèvres.

Sakura et Temari éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson en apercevant l'expression énervée de Naruto. Même Sai ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'effet qu'avait eu l'intervention de Sasuke.

Naruto quand à lui dédia un regard noir à Sasuke, marmonnant à part lui des répliques pas très élégantes à l'encontre de ses camarades.

-Arrêtez d'embêter Naruto vous tous, protesta Kakashi d'un air enjoué. Vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise à quel point il est naïf.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, pas très certain d'apprécier la façon dont son ancien professeur prenait sa « défense ».

-Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est ce pas Kakashi-senpai? Rajouta Yamato avec un énorme sourire.

Ils éclatèrent tous une nouvelle fois de rire face à l'outrage du jeune blond.

-Je vous emmerde! Beugla Naruto, la mine irritée. Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de vous amuser comme des gamins, moi j'ai une mission d'urgence à accomplir!

Sur ces mots il se lança dans la vallée de sable en faisant tournoyer son manteau blanc sur son dos. Le nez en l'air, il ne daigna même pas se retourner pour vérifier si ses compagnons le suivaient mais bientôt il entendit le froufroutement cadencé de leurs pas sur le sable.

Au bout d'un moment une silhouette silencieuse le rejoint agilement en tête du convoi et ajusta son rythme au sien. Naruto l'observa du coin de l'œil, encore réticent à l'idée d'engager une conversation.

Le soleil était à son point culminant dans le ciel dégagé. La chaleur de l'astre lumineux levait des nuées ondulantes à l'horizon d'une façon inquiétante. Pourtant ses rayons dorés avaient un effet hellénisant sur le visage de son partenaire. Il arrachait des reflets pourpre à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux reluisaient joliment, tout autant que la sueur qui perlait à son front pâle.

Sasuke lui renvoya un regard énigmatique.

-Tu ne t'es pas vraiment vexé quand même? L'interrogea t-il de sa voix grave.

-Mmmm, grogna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta naïveté n'est pas un défaut, au contraire. C'est justement une des choses qui me plaisent le plus chez toi, mon ange.

Sasuke avait prononcé ces dernières paroles à voix très basse afin qu'elles ne puissent être captées qu'uniquement par son compagnon.

Naruto cligna rapidement des yeux en sentant le feu monter à ses joues. Sasuke avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise!

Le beau brun eut un demi-sourire taquin. Puis il continuèrent le trajet en silence, se rapprochant de plus en plus des portes de la cité.

* * *

-Espèces d'imbéciles! Vous me foutez la bile! Je vais vous écraser comme de la chair à pâté! YEAH!

Killer Bee chargea à l'encontre de Deidara en levant son immense poing comme un boulet de canon. Deidara écarquilla son œil bleu, halluciné par la vitesse à laquelle se déplaçait le jinchurriki de Hachibi malgré son imposante masse.

-Pas si vite.

Kisame interposa sa lame déchiqueteuse entre les deux adversaires. Killer Bee dut freiner avec précipitation, préférant éviter un nouveau contact avec cette étrange épée gourmande de son chakra.

-Encore toi? Je croyais m'être occupé de ton cas! Chantonna t-il. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si faciles à cuire finalement, les gars!

En effet Kisame et Killer Bee s'étaient longuement affronté sous le regard ahuri de Deidara. Kisame et Deidara avaient d'abord tenté une technique en duo mais ils n'avaient réussi qu'à se gêner l'un l'autre.

Quoique les résultats obtenus individuellement n'avaient pas été plus brillants. Même si Kisame possédait un chakra phénoménal qui lui valait le surnom de « bijuu sans queue », celui inépuisable de Killer Bee semblait être sans égal. Heureusement pour lui son épée Samehada avait l'habilité de puiser dans les réserves de chakra de ses adversaires et de les lui fournir ensuite. Cela avait quelques peu équilibré l'affrontement mais le jinchurriki menait néanmoins le bal.

-On dirait que quelqu'un m'est redevable, n'est-ce pas? Fit remarquer Kisame de sa voix aigüe avec un sourire carnassier.

Deidara serra les dents, extrêmement agacé.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé imbécile! Se défendit-il.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir ton état, souligna son coéquipier en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

Le jeune blond serra le poing, provoquant une douleur horrible à son bras. En effet, il ne pouvait le nier, le jinchurriki l'avait laissé dans un sale état. Il lui avait défoncer plusieurs côtes et lui avait fendu l'os du bras en un seul de ses coup de poings féroces. Tandis qu'aucune de ses plus belles créations explosives n'avait causé la moindre éraflure sur la peau hâlée de leur cible.

_Il vaut mieux que je reste à l'arrière tandis que Kisame le distraira_, se dit-il. _Ainsi je pourrais attendre le bon moment et le prendre par surprise. Il ne pourra alors pas échapper à mon Art, hum._

-Kisame, occupe-le, l'ordonna t-il en créant un oiseau d'argile et en s'élevant sur son dos. Je te couvrirais puisque vu mon état je ne peux pas faire mieux. Avec ta force et ma précision on en arrivera bientôt à bout, hum.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un gamin, répondit Kisame en levant son épée devant lui. Mais puisque tu y tiens envole toi tranquille tandis que moi je m'occupe de ce type.

-Eh! Bande d'enfoirés! Vous venez ou vous comptez continuer à parler? Killer Bee est dans la place et ça risque de faire mal!

Il leva ses doigts repliés au ciel en activant un chakra orange tout autour de son corps telle une enveloppe de lave et en lançant un cri de taureau guerrier.

Samehada s'agita de plus belle, percevant cette quantité explosive de chakra surgir de son corps. Kisame eut même quelques difficultés à tenir sa propre épée qui paraissait obnubilée par cette source nouvelle de pouvoir. Il resserra fermement ses doigts autour du manche et se jeta à nouveau sur sa proie sans lui laisser plus de temps pour amasser son immense chakra.

Killer Bee fit jouer en un clin d'œil ses sept épées en les tenant de façons disparates: entre ses mains et ses dents, entre les plis de ses genoux et de ses coudes, entre sa tête et son épaule, et entre son torse et sa jambe. Il se tint ainsi immobile, attendant l'attaque de Kisame telle une abeille tueuse ayant sortit tous ses dards venimeux.

Deidara eut du mal à capter la suite du combat. Tout se déroulait beaucoup trop vite sous ses yeux incrédules. Il ne pouvait qu'entre-apercevoir les enchainements foudroyants de Killer Bee et les habiles estocades défensives de Kisame. Tout paraissait flou à une aussi grande vitesse, au point que Deidara se demandait s'il trouverait vraiment l'occasion de faire jouer les araignées d'argile qu'il avait rapidement confectionner pour le jinchurriki et qu'il tenait patiemment au creux de sa main.

Deidara maudit une nouvelle fois Kakashi Hatake pour lui avoir amputé le bras droit. Il s'était toujours servi en priorité de son bras droit et l'avoir perdu était un énorme désavantage! Il réalisait surtout cela maintenant face à un ennemi de la taille de Hachibi. Et s'il existait quelque chose dans cette terre capable de le sortir de ses gonds (à part Madara bien évidemment...) c'était ce sentiment de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il avait voué une haine profonde à Itachi Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas encaissé le fait qu'il ait été plus puissant que lui. Il s'était senti humilié la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, rabaissé par la puissance de son sharingan. Itachi l'avait en effet fait sentir comme un ninja de pacotille face à son genjutsu hypnotisant.

Et c'est pourquoi Deidara s'était juré qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais traiter de la sorte. Le fait que Kisame commence lui aussi à le regarder de haut était aussi cuisant que de l'acide versé sur ses blessures passées.

_Je ne me rabaisserait devant personne, hum! _

Entre temps Killer Bee avait réussi à repousser Kisame quelques mètres plus loin, quatre ou cinq épées plantées dans son torse bleu et en travers de sa gorge. Néanmoins Kisame était déjà en train de se relever, ses yeux globuleux injectés de sang.

Deidara lança ses nombreuses créations dans les airs et levant deux doigts devant son visage concentré, il attendit à ce que le jinchurriki ait baissé sa garde et se soit précipité pour achever Kisame, pour les faire éclater d'une voix triomphante. L'explosion fut assourdissante et le nuage de poussière qu'elle leva emplit l'air en quelques secondes.

_Qui est redevable envers qui maintenant, hein Kisame?_ Sourit-il avec satisfaction.

* * *

-Bienvenue à la maison Mademoiselle Temari!

Temari salua gentiment de la main les villageois qui lui donnaient un accueil si chaleureux. Cela était bon de retrouver les décors familiers de son village après un voyage aussi éreintant. Les bâtiments sablonneux, les vêtements caractéristiques des zones arides, les magasins de marionnettiste...Tout ceci constituait la richesse culturelle de sa contrée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit comme Suna sur toute la terre et elle en était très fière. L'histoire de son village avait grandi lentement mais sûrement, comme des grains de sables s'unifiant petit à petit pour édifier progressivement une des plus grandes puissances ninjas du monde.

Escortée par Kakashi et le capitaine Yamato, elle avançait énergiquement parmi les rues de son foyer, se dirigeant directement vers la tour du Kazekage. Gaara devait être impatient de recevoir les shinobis de Konoha.

Sakura se trouvait légèrement à l'arrière, marchant côte à côte avec Sai qui lançait des regards curieux tout autour de lui.

-Tu étais déjà venu ici auparavant? Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Une fois, admit-il. Pour une mission secrète de la Racine. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter... L'architecture de ses bâtiments est vraiment impressionnante. Ils ont su tirer un profit maximal aux rudes conditions climatiques.

-Et bien je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu trop le choix, opina Sakura. Mais tu as raison. C'est vraiment bien fait.

-Mouais, concéda Naruto d'un air sceptique, les mains derrière la tête. Mais je trouve quand même que cette chaleur est trop étouffante! Je sais pas vous, mais moi je préfère largement l'air pur et la végétation verte de Konoha! Ici j'ai l'impression d'avaler du sable à chaque bouchée d'air! Et le pire c'est qu'après il me crisse dans la gorge! C'est dégueulasse!

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, peu soucieuse d'écouter les gémissements plaintifs de Naruto.

-Et toi Sasuke-kun, l'interpella t-elle. Tu t'étais déjà rendu à Suna avant?

Sakura admira momentanément la grâce féline avec laquelle Sasuke se déplaçait aux côtés de Naruto. Une lueur indéchiffrable se peignit dans son regard indifférent en se remémorant le passé.

-Oui, une fois. C'était lorsque Orochimaru, Kabuto et moi nous nous rendions à une de ses bases d'expérimentation non loin de là. Alors, la surveillance de la ville était beaucoup moins poussée. Il était facile de l'infiltrer et de passer inaperçu.

-Ils ont dû renforcer la sécurité suite à l'attaque qu'a mené l'Akatsuki, acquiesça Sakura avec sérieux. Après tout Deidara a quand même réussi à enlever le Kazekage lui même. Il y avait clairement une faille dans la protection du village.

-Ça vous fait encore un nouveau point en commun, fit noter Naruto en arquant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles? S'intéressa Sasuke.

-De toi et de Sai! Sourit joyeusement l'autre. Vous avez tous les deux eut un passé turbulent. Et vos chemins respectifs vous ont mené par des chemins similaires. Peut être même que vous vous êtes croisé dans cette ville à cette époque avec vos affaires respectives! Ça aurait été une drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas?

Sasuke et Sai échangèrent un regard empli de réserves.

-Humpf, fit dédaigneusement Sasuke.

Sai resta silencieux.

_Tu te trompes Naruto,_ pensa t-il à part lui. _A l'époque Sasuke se trouvait en tête de liste des ninjas dangereux recherchés par la Racine. Si jamais Sasuke et moi on s'était rencontré alors ça n'aurait rien eu d'une rencontre agréable._

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux pieds de la construction originale de la demeure du Kazekage. Elle n'allait pas sans rappeler une énorme coquille encastrée dans l'immense fausset creusé dans le sable qui était strié tout autour du bâtiment comme si des racines géantes s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

Temari s'approcha des deux ninjas qui gardaient la porte d'accès, des piques acérées à la main, et s'entretint rapidement avec eux. Dès qu'ils l'eurent reconnu ils inclinèrent respectueusement le torse pour la saluer. Ils passèrent donc sans plus d'embuches, Naruto s'impatientant davantage à chaque pas.

-Je vais vous mener jusqu'à la salle du conseil, les informa Temari tandis qu'ils parcouraient les longs couloirs de l'édifice. Apparemment Gaara y aurait convoqué une réunion ce matin. Vous attendrez à ce que je...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit une voix trainante.

Temari lança un regard surpris à son petit frère immobile au pied de l'escalier, en compagnie de leur ancien sensei.

-Gaara. Baki.

Les ninjas de Konoha se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants à l'unisson. Gaara avait exactement le même port que dans les souvenirs de Naruto. Ses cheveux brillaient toujours du même éclat écarlate, le tatouage gravé à l'encre rouge sur son front exhibait toujours le mot « amour », et un épais trait noir soulignait encore ses beaux yeux verts. Ils étaient eux aussi en train de scruter minutieusement le visage de Naruto.

-Ça faisait un bail, lui sourit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Gaara fit oui de la tête en gardant son air éternellement sérieux puis reporta son regard sur la totalité de l'équipe. Son sourcil s'éleva légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke dans le lot. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu avait été lors de leur affrontement lors de l'examen boycottée des Chunnins. Il retrouva une nouvelle fois cette lueur sombre au fond du regard d'encre du jeune brun.

Gaara inclina la tête de côté, intrigué. Que faisait Sasuke Uchiwa avec les ninjas de Konoha? Était-il finalement retourné auprès de ses amis? Avait-il abandonné sa quête de vengeance? Gaara se souvenait trop bien de la façon dont avaient souffert ses anciens camarades lorsqu'ils avaient essayé en vain de le ramener au village par la force. L'équipe formée par Gaara, Temari et Kankuro était alors intervenu en tant que renfort des forces de Konoha afin de symboliser la nouvelle alliance entre les deux villages. Le Kazekage pouvait encore revoir la mine effarée de Rock Lee lorsqu'il l'avait protégé du serviteur de Orochimaru auquel il s'affrontait tant bien que mal, Kimimaro, qui avait l'incroyable don héréditaire de modeler son propre squelette et de s'en servir pour le combat. Mais l'étonnement de Rock Lee n'avait rien eut d'étonnant. Après tout Gaara avait essayé de le tuer peu avant, chose dont il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier.

Gaara avait longtemps vécu dans les ténèbres. Aveuglé par une haine et une soif de sang incontrôlable. Heureusement, Naruto avait su lui rouvrir les yeux, lui éclairer le chemin. Alors peut être en était-il de même pour Sasuke?

Le jeune roux lança un regard franc et solidaire à Sasuke qui hocha légèrement la tête en geste de salut.

-Kazekage, s'introduit Kakashi. Voici l'équipe envoyée par le Hokage pour vous assister. Elle est dirigée par moi même et composée par Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, Sai et le capitaine Yamato.

Il avait parlé en signalant respectivement les ninjas qu'il présentait.

-Vous êtes tous les bienvenus à Suna, répondit Gaara de sa voix lente et mesurée. La rapidité avec laquelle vous avez accourus renforce notre respect et nos liens d'amitiés envers votre contrée. Suna saura rendre cette amabilité le moment venu.

-Kakashi, dit Baki de sa voix dure, je sais qu'après une telle traversée ton équipe et toi voudrez vous restaurer sans plus attendre mais je pense qu'il est primordial que vous découvriez d'abord l'origine de tout ce trouble.

Kakashi regarda d'un air décontracté le visage à demi voilée de son interlocuteur ainsi que les deux tatouages rouges qui barraient sa joue droite. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur cet homme à part le fait qu'il avait été le sensei des trois frères Sabakuno et un des ninjas qui s'étaient allié à Orochimaru lors de son attentat contre Konoha. Il semblait jouer un rôle important au sein du conseil de Suna. Néanmoins cette façon de dissimuler son visage lui donnait un air suspect...

Kakashi se trouva soudain ridicule à porter un tel jugement par cette apparence voilée. Après tout lui même ne retirait jamais son masque facial. Il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour juger Baki sur ce point...

Se grattant la tête d'un air gêné il accepta l'avis du ninja.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas allons rencontrer le fameux Utakata. J'en connais un qui va être content.

Naruto eut un sourire étincelant à ces mots. Il allait enfin rencontrer son nouvel allié! La partie pourrait bientôt commencer!

* * *

**Yosh! Oui je suis enfin de retour! Et je suis gonflée à bloc! Ça faisait tellement tellement tellement longtemps! Je me rongeais les sangs avec cette fichue prépa de physique-chimie à me demander quand est-ce que j'aurais enfin le temps de me remettre à l'écriture! Et voilà que quelques mois plus tard -et ma première année de prépa en poche ;) - je me remet enfin à mon activité préférée! **

**Si vous êtes toujours là mes anciens lecteurs je vous conseille de relire au moins les derniers épisodes de ma fic pour ne pas trop perdre le fil. Moi je l'ai relue en entier pour me remettre dans le bain! Et bien sûr j'ai suivis tous les scans et tous les épisodes de Naruto Shippuden jusqu'à maintenant alors je n'ai rien oublié du tout! **

**Reprenant l'histoire là où je l'avais laissé, je vous promet à nouveau pleins de rebondissements dans ma fic et un dévouement acharné! Je ne risque pas de décrocher facilement de l'écran ces vacances! (à part pour la fête, la plage et les surfeurs ^^ et oui je suis fan des touristes surfeurs! XD)**

**Et voilà les paroles du dernier opening que j'adore! (mais que j'ai de sérieux problèmes pour chanter quand je pars dans les aigües... -–' )**

_**Paroles:**_

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita  
Nakija kuru kodomo no youni  
Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo  
Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

**Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai**  
**Hontou wa kowai kuseni**  
**Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawanu youni**  
**Hisshi de hashiri nukete kita**  
**Itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de nori koeta**  
**Kono mama isshou ni iru kara tsuyogattenaide iin dayo**

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita**  
**Nakija kuru kodomo no youni**  
**Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo**  
**Natsu no sora miagete sakenda**  
**Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

* * *

_**Traduction:**_

**Tu as versé des larmes, comme un enfant inconsolable.  
Même si nous nous perdons demain de vue, je te protégerai.  
J'ai levé les yeux et contemplé le ciel d'été...**

**Comme je joue toujours les durs, je ne verserai aucune larme.**  
**Même si vraiment, j'ai peur.**  
**J'ai désespérément tenté de m'éloigner de cette peur...**  
**Afin de ne rien perdre des choses qui me sont chères**

**Ensemble, nous avons toujours traversé ces longues nuits côtes à côtes...**  
**Nous serons à nouveau ensemble, alors inutile de te donner bonne posture !**

**Tu as versé des larmes, comme un enfant inconsolable.**  
**Même si nous nous perdons demain de vue, nous irons de l'avant !**  
**J'ai levé les yeux et crié vers le ciel d'été...**  
**J'ai levé les yeux et contemplé le ciel d'été...**

* * *

**A très très bientôt! (et petit coucou pour Naruto Uchiha! )**


	37. Sensei

**Épisode 35: Sensei**

-Enfin! Il n'aura pas été facile à cuire, hum. Mais j'ai eu raison de lui. Comme prévu.

-« Nous » avons eu raison de lui, corrigea Kisame en rajustant le poids mort du jinchurriki sur son épaule musclée. Pour ne pas m'attribuer tout le mérite. Mais on peut honnêtement dire que j'ai fait la plus grande partie du boulot, n'est ce pas Deidara? Tu t'es simplement contenté de le bombarder tandis que je prenais et que je lui assenais les coups qui le laissaient à ta portée.

Deidara le fusilla de son œil bleu en amande.

Il était vrai que Kisame s'était beaucoup plus impliqué au combat corps à corps que lui. Les filaments de sang séchés qui ornaient sa peau bleuâtre et les hématomes de la taille d'un melon qui lui recouvraient le corps en témoignaient. Néanmoins l'ancien épéiste de Kiri n'en arborait pas moins son énorme sourire de requin. Au contraire, il était plus arrogant que jamais, se trimballant sur l'épaule le butin de leur long affrontement.

Deidara ressentit une certaine déception en observant le corps inerte de Killer Bee pendre mollement par dessus son épaule. Après tout le cinéma qu'il leur avait fait il n'avait pas tenu beaucoup plus que la normale. C'était toujours pareil au final. Ni plus ni moins.

Kisame s'arrêta soudain, l'oreille aux aguets. A son dos Samehada lançait des roucoulements plaintifs, comme un froufroutement angoissé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? S'étonna Deidara en agitant sa queue de cheval dorée au vent avec impatience. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. On a eut ce qu'on cherchait, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Et puis je dois guérir mes blessures. On ne possède pas tous une épée magique qui nous fournit du chakra supplémentaire lorsqu'on en est à court, hum!

-Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de rejoindre ton Madara adoré, rétorqua Kisame d'un ton mordant.

Deidara devint cramoisi de rage et de honte.

-LA FERME! Hurla t-il.

Mais sans lui prêter la moindre attention Kisame se soulagea de son fardeau sans douceur et tira Samehada de son dos.

-Qu'y a t-il, ma jolie? Chuchota t-il à son épée.

Elle émit un vif gazouillis et se libérant de l'emprise de son maître, se traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où Killer Bee avait atterri à terre. Reniflant son chakra tellement exquis Samehada écarta ses nombreuses dents pointues en émettant un long cri déchirant.

Se bouchant les oreilles, Deidara fit une grimace d'écœurement. Cette maudite épée était aussi soulante que son possesseur, hum! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à hurler comme un loup solitaire à la pleine lune?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, conclut Kisame.

-A l'évidence! S'exaspéra Deidara. Mais quoi?

Kisame s'agenouilla auprès du jinchurriki, inquisiteur. Puis les yeux soudain désorbités, il réalisa une série de signes de ses mains.

-Rupture! Proféra t-il.

Et à l'instant même la silhouette de Killer Bee se défit en une fumée blanche, laissant sa place à un tentacule rosâtre qui émettait à lui seul un chakra impressionnant et qui avait ainsi réussi à tromper leurs sens.

La plainte douloureuse de Samehada redoubla en intensité tandis que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki échangeaient un regard médusé. Ils mirent un temps à se remettre de leur surprise.

Deidara tapa du pied au sol avec force, outré d'avoir été berné de la sorte.

-QUEL ENFOIRE! Scanda t-il de tous ses poumons. IL NOUS A FILE ENTRE LES DOIGTS CE RAPEUR DE MERDE!

Kisame quand à lui éclata d'un rire tonitruant, fou d'hilarité.

-Ta gueule toi! Le rabroua Deidara en tournant sa rage vers lui. On va devoir recommencer à zéro! Ça n'a rien de drôle imbécile, hum!

-Oh que si, réussit à dire Kisame entre deux éclats de son rire musical. Il n'aura qu'à courir tant qu'il peut car maintenant je possède entre mes mains le meilleur pisteur qui puisse être. On dirait que Samehada s'est entiché du chakra de Hachibi alors le lui faire localiser sera un véritable jeu d'enfant. J'ai toujours trouvé les jeux de cache-cache très excitants, surtout lorsque tu as le rôle du chasseur et que tu peux cerner une proie alors qu'elle se croit à l'abri du danger... Tu n'est pas d'accord, Deidara?

* * *

-Et voici Utakata-san, déclara Gaara.

Le jeune homme n'ouvrit même pas les yeux en entendant ces paroles qui le concernaient pourtant. Vêtu d'un long kimono bleu poudre retenue autour de sa taille par une ceinture orange, il se tenait nonchalamment contre le mur dans une posture on ne peut plus insouciante. Il était très grand et fin, et la pâleur de sa peau égalait presque celle de Sai. De longs cheveux bruns lisses dissimulaient à moitié les traits délicats de son visage. Le seul détail curieux chez lui était la petite boîte de bambou ainsi que la longue paille à l'aspect d'une flute de bois qu'il tenait entre sa ceinture et son torse nu.

Le derrière du crâne appuyé contre le mur, Utakata était situé en face d'une fenêtre, laissant les rayons du soleil lécher la peau de son visage paisible. Sa respiration profonde levait son torse de façon cadencée, et il semblait être à demi assoupi mais une légère tension de ses muscles trahissait son état d'alerte.

Naruto respira profondément et s'avança d'un pas vers lui, en lui offrant sa main ouverte.

-Bonjour, le salua t-il avec son plus beau sourire. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et voici mes amis de Konoha. On est venus t'escorter jusqu'à ton village. Ravi de te rencontrer Utakata!

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. La main de Naruto restant immobile et tristement ignorée.

Le soupir exaspéré que lança alors Temari avait tout d'un « je te l'avais bien dis ». Mais Naruto ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis! Nous allons assurer ta protection, tu peux compter sur nous!

-Je n'ai pas demandé votre « protection ». Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors vous pouvez rentrer par où vous êtes venu.

Utakata avait enfin daigné entrouvrir ses yeux paresseux laissant à vue d'œil deux iris dorés comme des pépites d'or qui se fixèrent sur le visage déconfit du jeune blond.

Naruto resta interdit, le souffle coupé par le ton sec de sa voix. Il serra la mâchoire et rabaissa sa main, n'espérant plus qu'il l'étreigne.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable Utakata, intervint Gaara d'un ton froid. Nous t'avons déjà expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles nous avons procédé de la sorte.

-Oui oui, j'ai bien saisi, confirma Utakata en agitant la main d'un geste las. Vous ne voulez plus m'avoir dans les pattes et c'est pourquoi vous chargez Konoha de s'occuper de mon cas à votre place. Mais moi je vous ai déjà dis que je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous. Je peux tout simplement m'en aller sans demander mon reste à personne et plus aucun de vous deux n'aura à jouer à la nounou avec moi.

-C'est trop dangereux et tu le sais, persista Gaara. L'Akatsuki est à tes trousses . Je pense que tu as compris qu'on ne devait pas les prendre à la légère. J'ai moi même été une de leurs victimes.

Temari fut parcourue d'un frisson à ses mots. Le simple fait d'évoquer cette catastrophe la perturbait encore beaucoup. Croire que son petit frère avait été tué par l'Akatsuki...Heureusement ça s'était bien terminée. Elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers le sacrifice de Mamie Chiyo...

-Je m'en suis parfaitement sorti jusqu'à maintenant, protesta Utakata d'un ton irrité. Et je ne suis dans ce village que depuis quelques semaines. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu changer depuis.

-Et bien la principale différence c'est que maintenant il ne reste plus que trois des neuf bijuus en liberté. Le filet va se refermer autour de ces dernières cibles et nous ne savons toujours pas quels sont les objectifs de l'ennemi. Laisser tomber à nouveau cette puissance entre leurs mains serait suicidaire. Et puis je crois que toi non plus tu ne tiens pas à gâcher ta vie de cette façon.

-Comme si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec mon bien être! Ironisa Utakata en abandonnant son port décontracté et en leur faisant face de toute sa hauteur. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté aussi longtemps dans ce village c'est parce que j'étais redevable envers Hotaru. Mais c'est fini. J'ai enfin payé ma dette.

-Hotaru? Questionna Sai.

-C'est la fillette qui a introduit Utakata dans le village, expliqua Baki. Il était blessé suite à une attaque d'une bande de chasseurs de primes et elle a prit soin de lui pendant quelques temps. Ensuite elle lui a demandé de lui enseigner à se battre en retour car apparemment elle avait été impressionnée par sa façon de combattre. Il a donc accédé à contre-cœur de lui montrer quelques techniques. Mais pas plus. Et maintenant il n'attend qu'une occasion de s'enfuir.

Utakata eut un sourire amusé.

-Et j'aurais pu le faire il y bien longtemps si j'avais voulu, assura t-il. Mais le Kazekage m'avait parlé d'un ninja de Konoha en particulier qui avait de fortes chances d'être choisi pour accomplir cette mission selon lui. J'étais donc très curieux de pouvoir le rencontrer en personne. Le Kazekage m'a dit un très grand bien de toi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sursauta à ses mots, prit à court. Il échangea un regard coït avec Gaara et ensuite avec Utakata.

-Mais finalement je ne vois rien de si particulier chez toi, conclut vertement le ninja déserteur. Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

La mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha sous le choc. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ce type à la fin? Il était vraiment très énervant à le chercher sans arrêt! Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il ne lui trouvait rien d'intéressant s'ils n'avaient à peine pas échangé deux mots?

-Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité Kazekage, commença Utakata. Mais je ne...

-Et où est ce que vous comptez aller comme ça? S'écria une voix aigüe de femme. Vous oseriez abandonner aussi honteusement votre propre élève?

Utakata se glaça sur place puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner avec une lenteur excessive.

Une fillette aux cheveux longs blonds et aux grands yeux verts le fixait d'un regard sévère. Elle tenait ses deux poings fermés sur ses hanches et son torse légèrement incliné vers l'avant mettait en évidence sa proéminente poitrine.

-Hotaru, soupira Utakata d'un ton prudent. Combien de fois est ce que je vais devoir te le répéter? Tu n'es pas mon élève.

-Bien sûr que si! S'entêta la jeune fille. A partir du moment où vous avez accepté de me prendre sous votre tutelle et que vous m'avez enseigné plusieurs techniques, vous êtes devenu mon sensei! Le meilleur de tous, Utakata sensei!

-Ne m'appelle _pas _comme ça! Tonna Utakata au grand désarroi de tous.

Les mains de Hotaru glissèrent de ses hanches et pendirent mollement aux deux côtés de son torse tandis que son expression déterminée s'envolait rapidement.

Sakura vit gonfler les larmes dans les grands yeux de la jeune fille avec un élan de compassion. Elle avait elle même vécu tant de fois des situations similaires! Elle en connaissait long sur la force des mots blessants, surtout lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche d'un être cher. Et cette Hotaru semblait tenir extrêmement à Utakata.

Avant que personne n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, la fillette fit demi-tour et se mit à courir à toutes jambes le long du couloir, essayant de refouler ses sanglots.

Sakura, scandalisée, lança un regard de reproche à Utakata. Mais elle changea immédiatement d'expression en remarquant que toute arrogance ou froideur avaient complètement disparu du visage pâle du ninja. Le regard flou, il fixait le mur derrière lequel Hotaru avait disparu au bout du couloir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mélancolique.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? S'énerva Naruto. Cette fille t'as aidé, non? Tu pourrais au moins te montrer reconnaissant! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de temps en temps d'être moins con?

-Ça suffit Naruto! Le coupa Sakura en remarquant que ses accusations rendaient encore plus sombres les pupilles dorées du jeune homme.

-Mais...! Commença l'autre.

-Je vais prendre l'air, déclara Utakata d'un ton détaché. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais.

Et sur ce, il prit la direction opposée que celle qu'avait prise Hotaru, laissant tous les présents perplexes.

-Je vais le suivre, décida Naruto. Je me méfie de lui. Il est capable de filez quand même.

-Tu as peut être raison, acquiesça Gaara.

Alors que Naruto s'éloignait déjà, Kakashi le rattrapa par un bout de sa manche.

-Fais attention à toi, lui rappela t-il. Utakata n'est pas le seul à être recherché par l'Akatsuki. Et évite d'être trop dur avec lui. Tu ne devrais pas le juger trop vite.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête puis il reprit son chemin.

-Moi je vais essayer de retrouver Hotaru, annonça Sakura. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et elle s'en alla à son tour suivant les pas de la jeune blonde.

-Quand à moi, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé, dit Gaara. Kakashi, Yamato, si vous voulez bien nous suivre Baki et moi.

Les deux jounins acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers par où été arrivé le Kazekage, à leur suite.

-Et bien! On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous trois!

Temari posa un regard amusé sur Sai et Sasuke. Ils avaient tous les deux ces expressions neutres et indifférentes. Mais l'inquiétude formait d'imperceptibles rides au bord de leurs lèvres.

-Pourquoi ces têtes? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est très sage de laisser Naruto se balader tout seul dans la ville, admit Sai.

-Bah! Il est en sécurité ici, assura Temari en écartant une mèche blonde de ses yeux. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de terre qui échappe à la surveillance de notre élite. La sécurisation de notre ville est devenu la priorité numéro une de notre organisation. Nous tenons à réparer nos erreurs passées.

Sai parut soulagé à ces mots mais Sasuke ne pouvait étouffer cette préoccupation sourde qui accélérait son pouls. Il avait juré de protéger Naruto et le simple fait qu'il échappe à ses yeux le rendait nerveux. Lui aussi avait appris de ses erreurs passées...

-Suivez moi, les invita Temari avec un large sourire. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Au moins nous trois on aura le temps de faire une petite pause! Je meurs d'envie de prendre un bon bain! Et je pense que vous aussi vous en avez amplement besoin. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez beau être assez mignons tous les deux, la transpiration n'a jamais été mon parfum préféré!

Faisant la moue, les deux bruns la suivirent jusqu'à leur dortoir. Sasuke renifla discrètement son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de tomber d'accord avec Temari. Il puait la mort!

Tournant la tête il croisa le regard moqueur que lui dédiait Sai. Sasuke grimaça, légèrement gêné.

_Il n'a pas intérêt à faire ami ami avec moi celui là,_ se dit-il. _Fais moi confiance Sai, je vais bientôt faire disparaître ce sourire goguenard de ta sale tête..._

-Voilà votre chambre, fit Temari en ouvrant une porte ovale sur le mur.

Il y avait quatre lits à l'intérieur, chacun dans un coin de la chambre espacée. Trois fenêtres ovales laissaient pénétrer la lumière du soleil. La décoration était assez sobre. Les murs étaient peints de différents tons pastel, il y avait un ou deux pots de fleurs aux motifs exotiques et les tapis imitaient l'allure des dunes de sable qu'ils n'avaient que trop eu l'occasion d'admirer tout le long de leur voyage jusqu'à Suna. Il n'y avait qu'un seul tableau dans la pièce et il représentait le précédent Kazekage: Rokudaime Kazekage, le sabre de Suna, le Tigre Blanc gardien du village du Sable. Il tenait entre ses mains le sabre spectaculaire qui lui avait valu tant de gloire et ses yeux sévères rappelaient son inflexible manière de diriger les siens.

Pourtant même un homme de ce calibre n'avait pu tenir tête à l'attentat d'Orochimaru. Il avait succombé tragiquement face à lui, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Sans honneur.

-Humpf.

Sasuke n'éprouvait que du dédain envers ce bonhomme insignifiant. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi faible avait pu obtenir un poste aussi important? Heureusement pour les gens de Suna une nouvelle main dirigeait leurs destins. Et elle était bien plus ferme que la précédente, Sasuke savait cela par expérience. Gaara possédait une puissance terrifiante depuis il y avait bien longtemps. Au point qu'il n'avait pas pu lui tenir tête, lui, armé de son insignifiant sharingan à deux branches. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Alors que Sasuke avait perfectionné son sharingan et qu'il avait obtenu de nouveaux pouvoirs grâce à l'entrainement de Orochimaru et au Mangekyou Sharingan que lui avait légué son frère, Gaara lui avait été privé de sa source principale de pouvoir; Ichibi, le Shukaku de Suna.

Sasuke eut un rictus mauvais en se demandant comment se déroulerait actuellement un affrontement entre lui et Gaara. Non pas qu'il ait le moindre doute au sujet de sa victoire mais il se demandait combien de temps le jeune Kazekage pourrait lui tenir tête. Ce serait sans doute très divertissant...

-Sai, toi, et Naruto occuperaient cette chambre, continua Temari en interrompant les divagations de Sasuke. Kakashi et Yamato occuperont la chambre voisine. Et je pense que je vais faire rajouter un lit dans la chambre de Hotaru pour Sakura. Ça lui fera du bien d'avoir de la compagnie pour changer. Cette fillette est pommée depuis qu'elle a rencontré Utakata. Elle est complètement obsédée par lui alors qu'il n'arrête pas de la repousser. Elle a même tenu a s'installer ici dans la tour du Hokage avec lui afin qu'elle puisse rester près de lui à tout moment. La pauvre. Gaara a bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle se fait du mal pour rien. A mon avis un homme comme Utakata qui vit dans la solitude et le vagabondage ne pourra jamais faire un bon compagnon.

-Pourtant il avait l'air de s'en vouloir tout à l'heure quand il l'a faite pleurer, fit remarquer Sai en déposant son sac à dos aux pieds d'un des lits. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement immunisé contre les sentiments.

-Et bien s'il ressent quelque chose pour elle il a une drôle de façon de le lui montrer! De toutes façons vous êtes tous comme ça, vous les hommes! A croire que ça vous amuse de compliquer les choses!

Sai haussa les épaules d'un geste las, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Ino. Il était vrai que c'était à cause de lui que les choses étaient si compliquées entre eux. Mais cette situation ne l'amusait pas le moins du monde.

Il se laissa tomber sur ses draps, épuisé.

Sasuke s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, observant en silence les habitants de Suna vaquer à leurs occupations dans la rue. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dissiper cette inquiétude pour Naruto. Elle hantait son esprit comme un nuage sombre au dessus de sa tête. Comme un pressentiment de mauvais augure chuchoté à son oreille.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il devenait paranoïaque à force de se faire du soucis pour son amant. Son amant...Il sourit.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle vous plaît cette chambre, se réjouit Temari en trouvant le beau sourire de Sasuke dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser vous installer. Et au fait, les bains pour hommes sont au premier étage, tout au fond à droite.

-Merci de nous rappeler qu'on pu toujours autant, marmonna Sai, la tête à demi enterrée dans les coussins.

-Mais de rien! Je suis toujours heureuse de rendre service!

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec un grand éclat de rire. Sai émit un grognement puis il leva le menton et observa d'un regard pensif le visage rêveur de Sasuke reflété sur le cristal.

-Tu dois être déçu.

Le visage de Sasuke redevint à nouveau un masque de glace. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur Sai en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu aurais sûrement préféré avoir une chambre pour Naruto et toi, éclaira ce dernier.

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes venimeuses. Il se retourna et planta un regard hostile sur Sai.

-Et toi tu dois être très heureux. Tu vas enfin avoir l'occasion tant espérée de me surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Tu vas même avoir la chance de me contempler pendant que je dors, au cas où je ferais quelque chose de suspect, qui sait? Ton prochain rapport pour Danzô risque d'être passionnant. Tu pourra lui parler de mon habitude de dormir à poil. Oh, et ne lui épargne pas les détails surtout, comme mon habitude de me caresser la bite avant de dormir ou de la lui enfoncer à Naruto dans le cul.

Sai se releva d'un bond, choqué.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Tu crois vraiment que je dirais ce genre de choses à Danzô?

-Je te prends pour ce que tu es: un lâche, un traitre. Un espion.

-Parce que toi tu es meilleur que moi! C'est ça ce que tu veux dire?

-Ça c'est toi qui l'as dis.

Sasuke eut un sourire désagréable.

-Tu devrais commencer à prendre des notes au lieu de perdre ton temps à t'énerver, lui conseilla t-il. Là je vais prendre un bain. Je pourrais tramer d'horribles complots dans l'eau chaude.

Sasuke éclata d'un rire sans joie et laissa son sac à dos sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte d'entrée mais se retourna une dernière fois, toujours avec son sourire malsain plaqué aux lèvres.

-Et si tu as l'intention de fouiller mon sac, ais au moins la politesse de tout remettre en place après. Je n'aime pas le bazar dans mes affaires.

Et il laissa Sai seul dans la chambre à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Ce que Sasuke ne savait pas c'était que la phase d'observation été déjà terminée. Sai poursuivait maintenant un nouveau but. Mais Sasuke ne tarderait pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait...

* * *

Naruto aperçut enfin le kimono bleu tant recherché dans la cohue après ce qui lui parut avoir été une éternité. Utakata se déplaçait rapidement et Naruto eut un mal fou à le rejoindre. Mais quand il le fit Utakata s'était installé à l'ombre d'un arbre sec et solitaire, un peu à l'écart des villageois.

Le dos contre l'écorce dure de l'arbre, Utakata produisait d'étranges bulles de savon en trempant le bout de sa paille dans la petite boîte de bambou. Les bulles de savon réfléchissaient les couleurs d'un arc en ciel et elle s'envolaient paisiblement dans le ciel clair, les unes plus grandes que les autres.

Admiratif, Naruto leva les yeux sur ces créations légères et fraîches. Elles étaient d'une beauté pure et une envie étrange lui prenait de courir après ces bulles et d'essayer de les emprisonner dans ses mains. Il se retint néanmoins et se dirigea vers leur créateur.

Utakata n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Naruto s'installa à ses côtés au pied de l'arbre. Il continua à souffler tranquillement dans sa paille et à donner vie à ces êtres inanimés.

-C'est beau, le félicita chaudement Naruto. Tu sais? Cette endroit, cette paix...Ça me rappelle une scène que j'ai vécu avec mon sensei Jiraya il n'y pas très longtemps.

Utakata tourna son visage vers lui, inexpressif.

-Je m'étais entraîné toute la journée et j'étais vraiment à bout de force. Alors il m'a proposé de faire une pause et on s'est installé dos à dos à l'ombre d'un chêne. Il m'a tendu une de ces glaces à la menthe qu'il savait que j'adorais et on les as mangé en silence, en n'écoutant que les chants d'oiseaux et le bruit d'un ruisseau.

Naruto s'arrêta, incapable de parler plus longtemps. Un nœud humide s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait évoquer son sensei en pensées sans éprouver cette douleur au cœur. Il serra les dents, furieux contre lui même.

-Ton sensei, hein? Répéta Utakata d'une voix monocorde. Il n'est plus?

Naruto ravala sa salive, essayant de retrouver sa voix. Elle lui griffa la gorge comme de l'acide pur.

-En effet, répondit-il. Il a été tué par l'Akatsuki...par Pain.

Il avait craché ce nom avec un royal dégout.

Utakata saisit la haine et la douleur de Naruto. Puis il émit un long soupir.

-Tu as de la chance. Moi je ne garde pas un aussi bon souvenir de mon sensei.

La scène qui s'était déroulé des centaines de fois dans la tête de Utakata se rejoua devant ses yeux.

_Une salle obscure, des lampes torches en cercle, des runes au sol, des chaînes autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets. La peur, les cris suppliants. Puis cette voix familière. Cette ombre. Son sensei! _

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Sensei! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?_

_-Tu ne peux pas avoir ce pouvoir. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire._

_Ses mains s'approchant de son ventre, le chantonnement répétitif de son sensei...Puis la douleur. Atroce, horrible, insupportable._

_-ARRETEZ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! SENSEII!_

_Le chaos. L'abandon. _

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Non! Utakata! Arrête! NOOOOOONNNNN!_

_La mort._

-Utakata! Utakata!

Naruto secouait vivement l'épaule du ninja qui été resté congelé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Utakata se ressaisit, la sueur perlant à son front. Il se massa les tempes douloureuses en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Non, définitivement son dernier souvenir de son sensei n'avait rien d'agréable. Le fait qu'il eut essayé de le tuer alors que Utakata avait toujours tout fait pour essayer de le satisfaire, d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes...Il avait même accepter de porter le fardeau maudit de Rokubi pour lui! Et pour quoi faire? Pour qu'il essaie de le tuer ensuite en cherchant à lui voler ce pouvoir. Malheureusement pour son sensei Rokubi ne s'était pas laissé faire lui. Et il l'avait tué sur le coup, obligeant Utakata à fuir son village en tant qu'assassin infâme de son propre sensei.

-Tu te sens bien? S'inquiéta Naruto. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Utakata respira un grand coup avant de répondre.

-Oui, merci.

-Ah! Alors tu es capable d'être agréable quand tu veux! Se réjouit Naruto. Ça me rassure! Je commençais à être d'accord avec Temari! Mais cette fille...Otarie...

-Hotaru! Corrigea Utakata avec un petit sourire.

Il pensait à la façon dont réagirait Hotaru si elle avait entendu comment l'avait appelé Naruto. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être assimilée à des animaux proches des phoques! Surtout avec un caractère aussi vif que le sien!

Le sourire de Utakata mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à l'expression blessée qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait crié quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas du tout lui faire de la peine. Mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle persistait à l'appeler sensei alors qu'il avait fermement refusé d'occuper ce poste pour elle.

-Mais pourquoi? Demandait-elle à chaque fois. Je ferais des efforts je vous le promet! Je ne me plaindrais jamais! Je...!

-Parce que je ne veux pas! S'impatientait-il toujours.

-Et pourquoi pas? Repartait-elle de plus belle.

_Parce que jamais je ne pourrais risquer de devenir un sensei comme le mien, _avait-il envie de lui dire,_ de trahir la confiance de mon élève...Jamais! La relation entre un sensei et son élève n'est qu'une comédie! Moi aussi je croyais que mon sensei se faisait du soucis pour moi, tout comme Naruto. Mais la réalité est plus dure. Nous ne sommes que des instruments entre leurs mains, des objets remplaçables dont ils se servent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus aucune utilité. Et ensuite il s'en défont comme d'une paire de gants usagée. Sans aucune pitié. Et jamais je n'agirais comme ça envers personne. Et surtout pas toi Hotaru...Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me déteste pour le restant de tes jours..._

-Tu tiens à cette fille, n'est ce pas?

La question de Naruto prit Utakata tellement à court qu'il écarquilla les yeux et la bouche, muet de stupeur.

-Je m'en doutais. Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas de devenir son sensei! Ça vous unira plus que tout!

Utakata dévia son regard, les joues rosées.

-Je ne ferais pas un bon sensei...

-Tu as peut être juste peur qu'elle te dépasse trop vite! Pouffa Naruto, défiant.

-Tss! Siffla Utakata. Elle ne risque pas. Elle a beau être très courageuse, sa motivation ne pourra jamais égaler la puissance d'un jinchurriki, n'est ce pas Naruto?

Naruto fixa ses pupilles bleues dans celles dorées de son compagnon, le regard enflammé.

-Tu as sûrement raison, céda t-il. Mais ces types de l'Akatsuki peuvent eux égaler et peut être même dépasser la puissance dont tu parles. Ils sont vraiment coriaces, Utakata. J'ai moi même combattu plusieurs d'entre eux. Il y a Deidara, un spécialiste en bombes; Kisame, un type trop con à la tête de requin qui possède une puissante épée qui aspire le chakra; Pain...L'assassin de mon sensei qui était l'un des trois grands Sannins, et qui ne doit donc pas être pris à la légère...; puis il y a aussi Madara Uchiwa.

Utakata eut un hoquet de surprise. Il connaissait la légende de Madara Uchiwa, le leader du puissant clan des Uchiwa à son époque de gloire. Mais cet homme était mort il y avait de cela des décennies! C'était impossible!

-Ils sont en train de capturer les jinchurrikis de chaque pays et de leurs arracher les bijuus pour ensuite les jeter comme des carapaces vides, continua Naruto d'une voix forte. Ils nous traitent comme des insectes inutiles, nous, qui avons tant souffert de notre condition de jinchurrikis! Car pour moi il est évident que si tu mène cette vie d'errance c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as pas d'endroit où tu te sentes véritablement chez toi. Que où que tu ailles tu trouves le rejet et la peur dans les yeux des gens. Je connais ce sentiment Utakata. J'en ai souffert moi aussi. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé des gens qui m'acceptent, qui me voit au-delà de mon statut de réservoir de Kuybi! Tout comme toi tu as trouvé Otarie!

Utakata ne put contenir un sourire.

-En réalité c'est _Hotaru_ qui m'a trouvé, concrétisa t-il.

-Peu importe! Dit Naruto, reprenant son élan enthousiaste. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à nous Utakata! Ils nous font confiance! C'est pourquoi nous devons nous battre! Il est temps de montrer à cette bande d'assassins que chasser les jinchurrikis a été une très grave erreur de leur part! Nous ne sommes plus que trois, mais à nous trois nous pouvons causer plus de dégâts de ce qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer! Nous pouvons les exploser!

L'excitation rendait le bleu des yeux de Naruto électrique. Des mèches de cheveux blonds échappaient à son bandeau frontal et tombaient sur son visage, créant un curieux jeux d'ombres et de lumières. Les cicatrices horizontales à ses joues lui donnaient un air féroce et sauvage de tigre. Utakata se surprit à trouver soudainement cette beauté animale de ses traits.

Naruto lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main, plein d'ardeur.

-Ensemble, retrouvons le troisième jinchurriki avant l'Akatsuki! Unissons nous contre eux! C'est notre seul espoir de nous en sortir! Oublie un instant que nous n'appartenons pas au même village. Et considère moi comme un frère de cœur. Car nous avons traversé les mêmes épreuves. Indépendamment de ma mission je jure de lutter à tes côtés et de combattre ceux qui s'en prennent à nous! Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi, Utakata? Est-ce que tu seras mon frère d'armes?

Utakata, les yeux ronds, avait l'impression d'avoir développé un nouveau sens. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit cette sensation de...reconnaissance. C'était comme si son chakra réagissait à celui de Naruto! Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis très très longtemps! Deux parties d'un tout grandiose qui se retrouvaient enfin! Ça allait au-delà de toute compréhension humaine. Cette reconnaissance était bien plus grande que lui ou que Naruto. Elle était antique!

_Kyubi_..._Qui aurait cru qu'arriverait le jour où nous nous verrions forcés de combattre dans le même camp?_

Utakata et Naruto sursautèrent violemment à l'unisson, écoutant cette voix sifflante répercuter au plus profond de leurs êtres. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux désorbités.

_Mmm...Et qui aurait cru que notre puissante race de Bijuus serait un jour soumise aux volontés aléatoires de ces sales humains? Aussi déplaisant que ça puisse être je suis d'accord avec toi, Rokubi. Il est temps de faire une alliance pour soumettre l'arrogance de cette dénommée Akatsuki._

_Dans ce cas il nous faudra retrouver notre dernier frère en liberté. Je peux sentir son chakra...Hachibi._

Kyubi émit un grognement titanesque.

_Nous sommes neuf Bijuus au total, neuf! Et il fallait que d'entre tous nous ayons à nous unir avec cet imbécile de Hachibi! _

_C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais pu supporter qu'il puisse être aussi fort que toi._

_IL N'A JAMAIS ETE AUSSI FORT QUE MOI! _Tonna Kyubi aux dépens de Utakata et Naruto qui se tordirent de douleur._ JE SUIS LE PLUS PUISSANT DE TOUS LES NOTRES! CET IMBECILE N'EST RIEN!_

_Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes éclats de rage Kyubi. Nous avons besoin de nos jinchurrikis alors évite d'endommager leurs esprits de cette façon. _

_Je fais ce que je veux du mien! De toutes façons je n'ai pas l'intention de rester tapis au fond de ce gosse éternellement..._

_Comme tu voudras, mais d'abord nous devrons retrouver Hachibi._

_Grrrr...Si au moins ce Jinchurriki, Gaara, n'avait pas été dépouillé de Ichibi...Nous aurions eu un bien meilleur allié._

_Ichibi est complètement cinglé, _persifla Rokubi. _La seule chose qu'il aurait faite c'est s'en prendre à tous et à n'importe qui, incapable de faire la différence entre alliés et ennemis. _

-Peu importe qui des neuf Bijuus vous auriez préféré avoir à vos côtés, les interrompit Naruto d'une voix furieuse.

Utakata le regarda, impressionné. Comment Naruto osait-il interrompre la communication entre deux êtres aussi intimidants? Finalement Gaara disait vrai à son sujet. Naruto n'avait vraiment peur de rien!

-La seule chose que nous voulons de vous c'est que vous travailliez ensemble pour nous aider à retrouver Hichabi.

_C'est Hachibi, morveux imbécile et insolent!_ Grogna Kyubi.

-Ouais c'est ça, Hachobi, fit Naruto en secouant la main comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

Utakata eut un soupir exaspéré devant l'incompétence de Naruto à retenir un simple nom. Gaara n'avait pas trop insisté sur cette facette de sa personnalité par contre...

_C'est ce que nous ferons, mais pas parce que vous nous en donniez l'ordre, _clarifia Rokubi, _mais parce que c'est devenu une affaire personnelle. Nous n'avons que faire d'humains comme vous._

-Prenons ceci comme une alliance momentanée dans ce cas, proposa Utakata. Jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de l'Akatsuki.

-Bien dit!

Utakata et Naruto se serrèrent alors la main, confidents, tandis que Kyubi et Rokubi redevenaient silencieux dans leur tête, ayant donné leur accord respectif.

Ils reprirent le chemin de retour vers la tour du Hokage sans arrêter de parler des premiers pas que réaliserait leur nouvelle alliance. Le soleil couchant laissait petit à petit place aux étoiles et à la lune, l'air devenant progressivement moins chaud.

-Attends Utakata, dis soudain Naruto. Tu as un truc sur l'épaule.

Naruto ôta une feuille blanche à la texture fine qu'avait apporté le vent sur son kimono et le relança dans l'air rafraîchi du soir. Ils suivirent tous les deux des yeux les mouvements virevoltants que décrivit ensuite le petit bout de papyrus en s'envolant élégamment dans les airs avec un petit nuage de sable du désert.

* * *

-Je l'ai trouvé. Il se trouve à Suna, sous la protection du Kazekage. Et il n'est pas seul. Le jinchurriki de Kyubi est avec lui. Ils comptent s'unir pour nous affronter.

-Bon travail Konan, sourit la projection astrale de Madara. Nous n'allons bien évidemment pas leur permettre d'agir de la sorte. Pain, je te laisse t'occuper de Rokubi. Quand à Naruto...Laisse le. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

-Oui, maître.

Pain inclina légèrement la tête faisant mouvoir ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Ses yeux de rinnegan cachaient la promesse d'une mort certaine. Konan le dévisagea d'un regard mélancolique.

-Konan, est-ce que tu sais si le jeune Uchiwa se trouve avec eux? Questionna Madara, en tripotant quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Konan ferma les yeux, concentrée sur le bout de papyrus qu'elle avait fait infiltrer le village de Sable.

-En effet, maître, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ils forment au total une équipe de six ninjas de Konoha: Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, et trois compagnons de Naruto -dont Sasuke- ainsi que lui même.

-Très bien.

Le sourire de Madara s'élargit.

-Tout s'imbrique comme prévu. Ne me déçois pas Pain. J'ai déjà eu une grande déception aujourd'hui lorsque Deidara et Kisame m'ont informé que Hachibi leur avait échappé.

-Je ne vous décevrez pas, maître.

Comme s'ils voulaient appuyer ces paroles les cinq autres Pain apparurent derrière le premier en sortant de l'ombre dans un seul mouvement. Ils luisaient tous les mêmes manteaux noirs ornés de ces nuages rouges caractéristiques de l'organisation, ces expressions froides qui éteignaient toute étincelle de vie ou de joie, ces puits de terreur dans les cercles concentriques de leurs rinnegans...Les lèvres de Konan frémirent imperceptiblement en contemplant ce spectacle des six Pain au complet, comme à son habitude.

-Ce sera un six contre six, déclarèrent les Pains d'une même voix.

La mine amusée, Madara, abaissa son regard sur le bandeau qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui arborait le symbole en spirale de Konoha, rayé.

-Peut être même un sept contre cinq..., chuchota t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sasuke-kun? Hum hum...

* * *

**Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans cette épisode! Et croyez moi, ça ne fait que commencer! Suite au prochain numéro! Laissez vos coms! ^^**


	38. Petit changement de plan

**Épisode 36: Petit changement de plan**

-L'Akatsuki est un ennemi commun de nos deux pays, argua Gaara. Unir nos forces militaires contre eux serra essentiel pour remporter la victoire. C'est pourquoi je fais mener à mes troupes un entrainement intensif depuis quelques temps. Et je suis d'avis que votre Hokage devrait en faire autant. Ainsi que les trois autres Kage. Une guerre approche. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle éclatera, ni qui seront les belligérants. Mais elle approche.

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête, impressionné par la sagesse des paroles de ce jeune garçon. Gaara portait le lourd fardeau du commandement de son village avec une aisance admirable. L'éclat vert dans ses yeux était la preuve de son dévouement pour les siens. Et croire qu'à une époque il était prêt à tout détruire par haine et rancœur! Personne ne l'aurait deviné en le voyant à ce jour, calme et posé. Si...responsable.

Le bord des lèvres de Kakashi s'élevèrent sous son masque bleu en se souvenant que ce qui avait causé cette métamorphose n'était ni plus ni moins que Naruto.

_Je me demande est-ce que tu te retrouvera un jour dans une position semblable, Naruto,_ se dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. _Héritant_ _le poste que ton père avait si bien occupé auparavant. L'éclair jaune de Konoha, Minato sensei..._

Le regard toujours posé sur le visage serein de Gaara, Kakashi se laissa momentanément bercer par les souvenirs du passé. Il se revoyait en compagnie de Obito et de Lin, suivant les pas rapides de leur sensei, Minato, dont les cheveux blonds aux éclats dorés étaient agités par la brise du matin. Il pouvait encore percevoir l'écho de leurs rires, de leurs cris de rage, de leurs pertes...Son œil au sharingan, l'œil de Obito Uchiwa, s'embua à ces pensées.

_Maudit Obito_, sourit-il avec mélancolie. _On dirait que tu m'as passé ta fichue manie d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil lorsque tu me l'as légué._

Lorsque Kakashi revint à l'instant présent, il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Il ouvrit grand son œil visible, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais à son grand soulagement Yamato se porta à sa rescousse, prenant la parole.

-Nous rapporterons tout ce que vous venez de nous dire à notre Hokage, Kazekage. Cette alliance que vous proposez, je suis certain que Maitresse Tsunade la trouvera très pertinente en ces temps de troubles. Quand au sujet des Jinchurrikis...

-Nous aussi nous avons formé notre propre alliance!

Naruto avait fait irruption dans la salle d'un geste théâtral, tombant à pic dans la conversation. Utakata le suivait de près, apparemment exaspéré par la grandiloquence de son compagnon.

Ahuris, Kakashi, Baki et Yamato observèrent bouche bée Naruto serrer les bras sur son torse bombé avec un énorme sourire satisfait tandis que Utakata haussait les épaules.

-De quoi est-ce tu parles, Naruto? Fit Yamato en étrécissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

-Capitaine Yamato, Kakashi, je sais parfaitement que les missions que nous donne notre Hokage doivent être la priorité pour un ninja de Konoha. Néanmoins cette fois-ci il va falloir faire un petit changement dans le commandement que nous as fait Mamie Tsunade.

-Comment ça? Quel changement?

Yamato paraissait de plus en plus méfiant en écoutant les propos de Naruto. Ses prunelles étant réduites à deux fentes brunes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait trafiquer encore ce gamin?

Gaara, intrigué, inclina la tête sur le côté, étudiant avec attention le regard enflammé du jeune blond. Depuis la fois où ils s'étaient affronté il y avait de ça trois ans, Gaara éprouvait une véritable admiration pour Naruto. Alors qu'avant cela ses yeux ne le voyaient même pas tellement il lui paraissait insignifiant et sans intérêt, à compter de ce jour il n'avait pu ôter le jeune homme de ses pensées.

Il avait voulu lui ressembler. Cesser de vivre dans les ténèbres, de n'être qu'une menace pour les siens. Y inclus pour sa propre famille. Gaara avait réalisé que sa vie jusqu'à alors n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de violence et de haine. Mais à l'instar de Naruto il avait trouvé une raison de ne pas succomber à la folie. Une raison nouvelle de devenir plus fort: se faire accepter par les siens. Temari, Kankuro...Il avait voulu se racheter à leurs yeux. Ainsi qu'à ceux de tous les villageois de Suna qui jusqu'à alors ne l'avaient vu uniquement que comme un monstre sanguinaire et incontrôlable.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de changer cette image de lui dans leurs esprits. Pas du tout même. Gaara se souvenait encore des regards effrayés de ses premiers élèves ninjas. De leurs tremblements à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'un d'entre eux. Son ascension jusqu'au poste de Kazekage avait exigé bien plus d'efforts que ceux que Gaara n'auraient jamais pu imaginer pouvoir donner. Il avait sué sang et larmes afin de leur prouver qu'il voulait dédier sa vie au village. Mais cela avait été sa rédemption, l'expiation de tous ses crimes passés. Alors Gaara avait subit les critiques, les insultes, les injures, les injustices, l'une après l'autre sans piper mot et avait persisté dans son idée. Sans s'en détourner une seule seconde tout comme l'aurait fait Naruto.

Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère aîné sur une colline de sable, contemplant le couché du soleil derrière les dunes du désert.

_Afin d'échapper à un chemin de solitude,_ _je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de travailler dur et de tracer mon propre chemin, _avait-il expliqué à Kankuro_. Si je fais ça, alors un jour...un jour je pourrais être comme lui. C'est pour ça qu'en tant que shinobi du sable je vais poursuivre le but de devenir le Kazekage. Pour pouvoir vivre une vie reliée à mon village. Je veux travailler dur pour que tous acceptent mon existence._

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Les villageois l'avaient enfin reconnu, ils avaient progressivement appris à le respecter puis même à l'aimer. Tout ça grâce à Naruto...

Croisant le regard de Gaara, Naruto le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. La pureté, la franchise, la bonté, la détermination, le courage...Gaara fut éblouis par tous ces sentiments qui se lisaient sur ce coin de ciel attrapé dans sa pupille d'azur.

-Gaara, en tant que demandeur de cette requête c'est à toi qu'appartient le pouvoir d'en modifier la nature. Utakata et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour partir à la recherche du dernier jinchurriki. Nous avons les moyens de le retrouver. Ensemble nous pourrons faire face à la menace de l'Akatsuki. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, évaluant la proposition de Naruto. Elle n'était pas totalement insensée, il devait avouer cela. Mais le danger était évident et l'enjeu extrêmement délicat. Rien ne leur assurait que même les trois jinchurrikis réunis seraient en mesure de tenir tête à cette organisation de criminels. Après tout ils ne savaient pas quels tours l'Akatsuki gardaient encore dans leur manche.

Yamato écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette stratégie de la part de Naruto. Il était vrai que le pouvoir des jinchurrikis était effroyablement grand. Yamato avait pu le constater en direct lorsqu'ils avaient dut affronter Orochimaru au pont du ciel et de la terre alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Sasuke. Mais ce pouvoir était aussi terriblement instable. Naruto avait tellement perdu le contrôle cette fois là qu'il s'en était même pris à Sakura. Après ça, Yamato avait eu un mal fou à faire revenir Naruto à la normale. Mais il avait tant bien que mal réussi grâce à la connexion existant entre le médaillon du premier Hokage que Tsunade avait offert à Naruto dans le passé et les cellules du Shodai Hokage qui circulaient dans les veines de Yamato. L'avantage d'avoir servi de cobaye à Orochimaru était que Yamato disposait à présent des multiples techniques de bois du premier Hokage, le grand père de Tsunade. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Tsunade l'avait assigné à l'équipe sept en tant que remplaçant de Kakashi. Lui seul possédait la capacité de supprimer le chakra de Kyubi et donc de contrôler les écarts démoniaques de Naruto.

Jiraya les avait en effet mis en garde lors de leur retour à lui et à Naruto à Konoha un an en arrière, contre le fait que le sceau qui maintenait Kyubi prisonnier tout au fond de Naruto faiblissait au fil des années et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa puissance maligne. Il avait même faillis tuer l'ermite pervers à une reprise lors d'un simple exercice d'entrainement lorsque quatre queues s'étaient formées autour du manteau rouge du chakra du démon renard qui l'enveloppait. Jiraya leur avait montré les dégâts impressionnants que les coups avaient laissé sur son torse.

Yamato se demanda s'il en était de même pour tous les jinchurrikis. Est-ce que Utakata se laissait lui aussi déborder par le chakra de Rokubi? Il posa un regard évaluateur sur la mine décontractée du grand bonhomme.

-Utakata et moi nous sommes plus que les réservoirs de démons Bijuus, poursuivit Naruto. Nous sommes des ninjas dignes de ce rang! Et nous voulons nous battre, non pas attendre à ce qu'ils viennent nous attraper comme des bêtes sauvages! Je ne laisserais personne souffrir à ma place! Nous pouvons nous défendre nous même, mais pour cela nous devons rester unis. En tant qu'ancien jinchurriki, personne ne peut comprendre mieux que toi de quoi je parle. Gaara, annule la mission selon laquelle nous devions le ramener au village de Kiri. De toutes façons Utakata ne veut pas y retourner. Ça ne nous mènerais nulle part de l'y laisser pour qu'il se réchappe en suite pour reprendre sa vie de nomade. Laisse moi l'emmener à Konoha, où nous tracerons un plan pour rechercher le jinchurriki de Hichobi.

-Hachibi, lui souffla Utakata en roulant des yeux.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis! Râla Naruto.

Gaara l'observa longuement, pensif.

-Gaara, lui chuchota Baki à l'oreille d'une voix tendue. Nous n'avons aucune autorité légitime sur Utakata. Il appartient aux dirigeants de Kiri de prendre une telle décision à son sujet, pas à Suna ni à Konoha. Ceci pourrait être considéré comme un abus de notre part. Le Mizukage est le seul à pouvoir commander ce genre d'action à leur jinchurriki. Ce n'est pas un bon moment pour s'attirer l'inimitié du pays de l'Eau. Notre village vient à peine de se remettre de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki...

Gaara leva une main afin d'interrompre la diatribe de son conseiller qui se recula respectueusement. Le jeune roux reporta ensuite son attention sur Naruto, qui le fixait, les lèvres serrées.

Gaara se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de Naruto d'un pas lent sous le regard attentif des quatre témoins. Il leva son bras puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune blond avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une caresse.

Naruto cligna des yeux, interdit.

Gaara lui sourit avec affection.

-Naruto...Je te considère comme un ami. Tu le sais?

Naruto, de plus en plus abasourdi réussit néanmoins à se reprendre et lui rendit son sourire.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et pas qu'une fois.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-La fois où tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux il y a trois ans, lui rappela Gaara avec douceur. Et ensuite il y a à peine quelques mois alors que l'Akatsuki avait réussi à me capturer.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi...C'est la vieille Chiyo qui...

-Tu m'as retrouvé Naruto. J'étais seul et perdu dans moi même. Dans cet immense désert qu'était avant ma vie. Sans aucun espoir, sans aucune lueur à l'horizon. J'étais seul et désemparé et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais tu m'as attrapé l'épaule et tu m'as ramené à la réalité que j'avais réussi à créer en suivant ton exemple. J'ai trouvé tous ces gens autour de moi qui s'inquiétaient de mon sort, tous ces gens qui avant me craignaient. Tu as donné une partie de toi pour me ramener à la vie, Naruto. Je le sais. Et pour cela je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mon ami.

Le regard de Gaara était tellement intense qu'il mettait Naruto mal à l'aise. Gêné, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux embroussaillés en riant d'un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi! Lâcha t-il d'une voix aigüe.

-En effet, s'empressa de confirmer Gaara en serrant légèrement sa prise sur l'épaule de Naruto. Mais tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te sauve en ce moment alors je t'offrirais mon soutien en te donnant mon accord pour ce « petit changement de plan ». Vous escorterez Utakata jusqu'à Konoha puis vous rejoindrez votre dernier allié jinchurriki avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Voilà la nouvelle mission officielle que je vous attribue.

Baki émit un sifflement mécontent mais ne contesta pas la décision de son Kazekage.

Kakashi et Yamato échangèrent un regard entendu à ces mots. Cette modification facilitait en quelques sortes leur entreprise car le voyage jusqu'au village caché de la Brume leur aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'un déplacement jusqu'à Konoha. Ils auraient donc moins de risques de tomber sur l'Akatsuki en chemin. Finalement ce changement de dernière minute était le bienvenu. Qui plus est, ils avaient un message urgent à délivrer à leur Hokage au sujet de l'apparition de Kabuto ainsi qu'à propos des désirs de coopération de Gaara.

Utakata quand à lui, soupira d'aise en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner à son village. Après le mal fou qu'il s'était donné durant ces deux dernières années à échapper aux forces spéciales de Kiri et aux chasseurs de primes, ça aurait été stupide de se jeter tête la première dans le village en sachant que sa tête avait un prix. Il y serait accueillis comme un dangereux criminel déserteur alors qu'il n'avait fait que défendre sa vie...

Naruto posa à son tour sa main libre sur l'épaule de Gaara, lui souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et alignées.

-Tu es vraiment cool comme Kazekage! Le félicita t-il. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que tu ne sois plus un jinchurriki comme nous. J'aurais adoré avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi avec nous!

-Mais je suis avec vous, Naruto. Nous travaillerons tous ensemble contre notre ennemi commun. En tant qu'égaux.

-Ouais... Mais toi et moi nous serons vraiment au même niveau lorsque je serais devenu Hokage. Alors ne perds rien pour attendre Gaara! Je ne compte pas me laisser dépasser aussi facilement! Je te rejoindrais vite au sommet!

Il éclata d'un rire goguenard, arrachant un faible sourire à Gaara. Il avait un rire très communicatif.

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux mettre au courant le reste de l'équipe, annonça Kakashi.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Gaara.

-Je vais les faire appeler pour le dîner, décida Baki. Vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre dans le grand salon le temps qu'ils se joignent à vous.

Kakashi, Yamato et Naruto acceptèrent cette offre de bon grès. Un repas, un vrai, chaud et copieux serait le bienvenu après ces journées de voyage.

-Suivez moi, proposa Utakata. Je connais le chemin depuis le temps que je suis ici.

Naruto mit les bras derrière la tête et s'apprêta à suivre ses compagnons dans le couloir. Néanmoins il resta le pied en l'air en remarquant que Gaara ne les suivait pas.

-Tu ne compte pas manger avec nous?

-Je suis très occupé, soupira Gaara en s'installant sur un fauteuil derrière une table emplie de roulots et de parchemins. Je mangerais plus tard. Tu sais, être Kage n'est pas toujours très amusant. Tu découvriras à quel point la paperasse peut être envahissante quand tu seras le Hokage.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, touché par ces mots. Puis il salua Gaara d'un geste de la tête.

-Quand je serais le Hokage.

Il referma avec douceur la porte derrière lui.

* * *

-Et tu dis que tu veux travailler avec moi...Pour quelle raison exactement?

-Disons que j'ai toujours préféré me placer du côté des gagnants.

-Humpf. Tu as hérité le sourire désagréable de ton maître. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait plus du serpent que de l'humain chez Orochimaru. Et en réalité ça m'a arrangé lorsqu'il a quitté l'Akatsuki après s'être attaqué à Itachi. Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible et ambitieux dans mon organisation même si sa puissance était admirable. Alors dis moi, Kabuto...C'est bien Kabuto, n'est ce pas?

-En effet.

-Donne moi une bonne raison de te prendre dans l'Akatsuki.

L'homme encapuchonné se rapprocha du petit chapiteau en hauteur sur lequel était installé Madara, faisant froufrouter le bas de son manteau sur les dalles poussiéreuses. Il leva ensuite ses yeux jaunâtres vers lui, écartant d'un geste rapide les mèches grises qui lui gênaient la vue.

Kabuto savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule opportunité. Il devait donc se montrer le plus bref et convaincant possible. Ce serait tout ou rien. Les dés étaient lancés.

-En réalité j'ai trois raisons essentielles pour lesquelles vous devriez accepter mon offre, siffla t-il.

Madara souleva un sourcil fin sous son masque en spirale.

Après sa conversation avec Pain et Konan il était retourné dans un de ses repères aux alentours du pays d'Oto en compagnie de Zetsu le blanc et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait que ce gamin à l'aspect écaillé ait réussi à le trouver aussi facilement. Cependant il savait que ce pays avait servi de résidence à Orochimaru pendant de nombreuses années pour ses expériences alors il était naturel que son suivant en connaisse également tous les recoins. De plus Kabuto dégageait un chakra jugé très intéressant par Zetsu, qui s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre. Alors malgré son envie terrasante d'assassiner l'intrus sur le champ, Madara avait décidé d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant de décider de son sort, prenant son mal en patience.

-D'abord l'Akatsuki manque cruellement d'effectif, constata Kabuto sans ambages. Et vous avez besoin de plusieurs personnes pour l'extraction des Bijuus des Jinchurrikis. Ensuite, nous avons un ennemi commun: le monde ninja. Nous voulons tous les deux changer le monde corrompus et vide de sens dans lequel nous vivons. Nous voulons le réformer, le...dominer.

Un bruit inquiétant résonna dans l'ombre de la grotte. Comme un sifflement furieux de cobra répercuté à l'infini.

-Et pour finir, je possède un pouvoir qui pourrait vous être d'une très grande utilité pour les temps incertains qui s'annoncent. Un pouvoir qui dépasse largement toutes les expériences de mon maître. Une technique interdite par la loi et la morale qui donne à son détenteur la possibilité d'outrepasser le plus terrible des maux: la mort.

Le rouge du sharingan éternel de Madara s'enflamma derrière les deux trous de son masque orange comme des phares dans la nuit.

Finalement il garderait peut être le gamin en vie malgré la colère qui nichait en lui. Un nouveau pion n'était jamais inutile. Surtout s'il pouvait vraiment le menait vers la victoire comme il le prétendait.

-Continue, l'incita t-il.

Le sourire tordu de Kabuto s'étendit, créant des fissures blanches sur sa peau écaillée.

_Échec et mat...,_ se réjouit-il.

* * *

-BON APPETIT!

-Naruto! Ne te jette pas comme ça sur les plats, bon sang! On dirait un mort de faim!

-Mais Sakura-chan! Ils ont préparé des nouilles! Tu sais à quel point j'aime ça!

-C'est pas une raison! Après tu te permet de faire la réflexion à Chouji mais tu fais exactement pareil!

-Eh! Ne me compare pas à ce gros porc égoïste! Il a bouffé tous les gâteaux que Hinata m'avait préparé!

-Ohé! Intervint Utakata, lassé de tant de bruit. Ça vous arrive de manger en paix?

-En réalité c'est très rare, répondit poliment Sai tandis que Naruto et Sakura se lançaient des œillades électriques. Naruto trouve toujours une raison pour se mettre à crier et du coup Sakura a une excuse pour pouvoir le frapper.

-SAI! Hurla Sakura, la mine effrayante. Fais gaffe parce que je sens que cette fois c'est toi qui va prendre!

-Vous voyez? Conclut scientifiquement Sai. Tout prétexte est bon.

-Je vais te...! Commença Sakura en se levant de table, les poings en avant.

Yamato la retint fermement par le bras avec des paroles réconfortantes. Décidément cette fille avait un caractère explosif!

Sasuke, morose, aurait préféré quand à lui que Yamato s'abstienne d'interrompre Sakura dans sa colère. Quelques coups n'auraient pas fait du mal à cet imbécile de Sai.

Hotaru ne cessait de rire, très animée par cette ambiance mouvementée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré des gens aussi scandaleux à Suna. Et c'est que depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à table les railleries et les engueulades allaient dans tous les sens entre les ninjas de Konoha! Spécialement du côté de Naruto. Ce garçon était vraiment très marrant!

Utakata, lui, ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement drôle. Assis entre Naruto et un brun ténébreux dont il méconnaissait le prénom, il se frottait l'oreille, le tympan irrité à cause des cris que Sakura et Naruto n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer. Face à lui étaient assis Kakashi et Yamato, et à leur droite s'asseyaient Sakura et Hotaru. Temari s'était installé avec eux en excusant ses deux frères qui étaient occupés ailleurs. Les plats, plus succulents les uns que les autres s'empilaient face à eux et ils mangeaient tous avec un appétit vorace après tant de privations en papotant allègrement. Ou presque tous.

-Kakashi sempai, s'inquiéta Yamato en interrompant sa conversation avec Temari. Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette.

Absorbé par ses souvenirs, Kakashi mit un moment à s'apercevoir qu'on s'adressait à lui. L'œil flou il écarta momentanément ses expéditions d'enfance de son esprit.

-Quoi? Ah. Non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit.

Yamato fit la moue. Puis il reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

Le jeune brun était plus silencieux et sombre que d'habitude face à l'animation régnante. Cette humeur noire n'avait cessé d'accroître depuis que Kakashi, Yamato et Naruto avaient exposé le nouveau plan. Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Naruto observait Utakata. Comme un ami très proche. Comme la personne qu'il avait si longuement cherché. Il se sentait écarté, laissé de côté. Après tout Sasuke n'était pas un jinchurriki, il ne pouvait donc pas offrir cet appuis fraternel que lui assurait Utakata.

A quoi bon un garde du corps quand tu peux obtenir un frère d'armes? Sasuke commençait à se dire que ce voyage avait été parfaitement inutile. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Konoha pour arranger son compte à Danzô...

-Sasuke, l'appela Yamato en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Tu devrais manger un morceau. Nous allons bientôt repartir, nous devons reprendre des forces.

Sasuke lui lança un regard vide, haussant les épaules avec désintérêt.

-Tu sais Otarie! Lançait au même instant Naruto, en se frottant le ventre plein avec satisfaction. Tu me rappelle Mamie Tsunade avec cette grosse poitrine! Sakura-chan à l'air d'une véritable planche à pain à côté! Hahaha!

Utakata faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de viande sous le choc. Les yeux larmoyants à force de tousser, il lança un regard effaré à son voisin. Comment cet imbécile pouvait lancer des choses pareilles comme si de rien n'était?

Temari partit dans un fou rire, trouvant la remarque de Naruto absolument hilarante.

Kakashi et Yamato restèrent muets de stupeurs, figés sur place.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Humpf! Naruto avait un don inné pour faire le genre de remarques déplacées qui normalement ne se disaient pas.

Quand à Sakura et Hotaru, elles échangèrent un regard meurtrier et commencèrent à faire craquer les articulations de leurs mains dans un geste synchronisé.

-Planche à pain? Sourit Sakura d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Otarie? Interrogea Hotaru avec un rire inquiétant.

Remarquant ce brusque changement d'atmosphère, Naruto se leva de table d'un geste mesuré, ne voulant pas enrager davantage les deux jeunes femmes. A l'évidence il commençait à saisir la portée de ses paroles. Si seulement il apprenait à réfléchir avant de parler!

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher...

-Oh que non!

-Tu ne vas nulle part!

-Sakura, Hotaru, je suis persuadé que Naruto ne voulait pas..., commença à plaider Sai.

-ON L'ATTRAPPE! tonnèrent les deux filles en se jetant sur le jeune blond.

Essayant d'échapper à leurs griffes, Naruto se mit à courir en rond autour de la table, en hurlant de tous ses poumons. Les rires de Temari redoublèrent de force. Kakashi et Yamato s'unirent à elle, tapant la table du poing et ses tenant les côtes.

Sai quand à lui agitait le visage d'un geste désolé.

-SASUKE! Réclama Naruto au milieu de sa course. JE CROYAIS QUE TU VOULAIS ME PROTEGER! C'EST LE MOMENT!

-Désolé, mon ami, s'excusa Sasuke en levant les mains devant lui d'un geste impuissant. Mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul cette fois.

-UTAKATAA! Tenta désespérément Naruto.

-Ah non, repartit l'autre. J'ai comme règle de ne jamais me mettre en travers de la route de demoiselles en furie.

-BANDE DE LACHEURS!

Naruto s'enfuit précipitamment par une porte, prenant les jambes à son coup. Sakura et Hotaru lui emboitèrent le pas en lançant des jurons acerbes.

Amusés, Sasuke et Utakata échangèrent un regard complice.

_Peut être qu'il n'est pas si désagréable que ça,_ se dit finalement Sasuke en regardant son voisin du coin de l'œil.

**Yo yo minna! Comment se déroulera cette nouvelle mission? Est ce qu'ils arriveront sains et saufs à bon port? Réponse dans pas longtemps! ;) quand à toi Naruto Uchiwa! quoi dire à part "tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi!" ^^ ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ton message! quand à ta critique! J'adore! c'est comme si je lisais un livre parallèle au mien! XD Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir! Arigatô!**

**maintenant parlons business...J'ai voulu achever cet épisode par une scène un peu décontractée mais croyez moi, ça ne risque pas de durer...Alors soyez prêts pour les rebondissements à venir! A bientôt!**


	39. L'esprit d'équipe

**Épisode 37: L'esprit d'équipe**

-Aille! Je ne sens plus mes muscles!

-Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'a qu'à pas y aller aussi à fond.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? Je n'étais pas au top là! Je peux faire mille fois mieux! Le truc c'est que je dois faire le plein avant. Gaspiller autant d'énergie c'est mieux quand tu as le ventre rempli! C'est ma devise!

-...Paye ta devise...

Utakata fit la moue, trouvant les idéaux de Naruto beaucoup trop simplistes. Naruto étirait tous ses muscles fatigués, faisant craquer ses articulations.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle d'entrainement aménagée dans le bâtiment du Kazekage que leur avait indiqué Temari. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Naruto et Utakata s'y dévouaient sans relâche à leur entrainement. Cette idée avait été proposée par Gaara lors d'un de leur repas.

-Si vous allez lutter ensemble alors vous devez connaître votre force, avait-il dit. Vous serez bien plus efficaces ainsi qu'en vous découvrant sur le champ de bataille. Ce sera un bon avantage.

Et ils avaient consciencieusement suivis ses paroles, s'exténuant à longueur de journées en s'affrontant de toutes leur force dans la vaste pièce vide.

Naruto avait tout d'abord trouvé le style de combat de Utakata des plus étranges. Il utilisait sa petite paille et sa boîte de bambou pour créer ses bulles de savon en plein milieu de l'affrontement! Mais Naruto avait très vite compris à ses dépens que ces « jolies » bulles n'étaient pas aussi inoffensives qu'elles ne paraissaient. Elles avaient des propriétés explosives, acides ou mêmes défensives en fonction des caractéristiques que Utakata injectait à leur chakra. De plus, malgré son aspect frêle, Utakata était très rapide et agile et il avait un don pour devancer les gestes de ses opposants.

C'est pourquoi leur face à face était des plus éreintants. Naruto devait faire appel à ses nombreux clones d'ombres pour pouvoir coincer les esquives fluides de son opposant. Commençait alors un corps à corps intense où kunai et paille se rencontraient dans des tintements aiguës.

Une fois leur affrontement avait été tellement acharné qu'ils en avaient fini par utiliser le chakra phénoménal des Bijuus encrés en eux. Les grondements puissants de Kyubi et les coups de pattes griffues titanesques de Rokubi avaient fait trembler tout le bâtiment, menaçant de provoquer son écroulement.

Gaara avait alors dû intervenir en faisant jouer son sable pour immobiliser les deux ninjas. Heureusement le manteau de chakra des Bijuus s'était rapidement dissipé et Naruto et Utakata avaient repris leur forme initiale sans causer de catastrophe irréparable. Sakura et Hotaru les avaient bien sermonné suite à cet incident. Naruto et Utakata en gardaient encore un souvenir cuisant à leur joue...

Malgré cela les deux filles les encourageaient dans leur enthousiasme combattif en leur apportant des encas et des boissons rafraichissantes de temps à autres. Elles étaient devenu inséparables et faisaient désormais tout ensemble. Elles avaient même commencé leur propre entraînement dans la salle voisine.

Naruto s'y rendit justement en voulant dérober un morceau aux réserves d'aliments que les filles traînaient toujours avec elles. Mais à sa grande déception la pièce était vide. Il tapa du pied en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, boudeur.

Sakura et Hotaru n'étaient pas aussi dévouées à leur entrainement qu'eux. Elles trouvaient toujours le temps de s'évader pour se dédier à ce qu'elles appelaient avec un sourire complice « leurs trucs de filles ».

Avec un long soupir, Naruto se demanda une nouvelle fois ce que ces mots voulaient dire. Les filles étaient vraiment des casses têtes!

-Ah. Elles sont parti, remarqua Utakata qui avait suivi Naruto dans la salle.

-Ouais. C'est impressionnant comment elles s'entendent bien quand même!

Utakata eut un sourire indulgent. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front humide. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collé à son visage couvert de sueur. Il s'adossa au mur d'un geste las.

-Tes amis Sasuke et Sai devraient prendre l'exemple sur elles si tu veux mon avis, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. C'est pas la grande amitié entre eux, pour ainsi dire.

Naruto fit la grimace.

Il était d'accord avec Utakata. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Suna, Naruto avait remarqué à quel point il existait une animosité entre les deux ninjas. Leur mésentente créait une ambiance désagréable dans le dortoir qu'ils occupaient Naruto, Utakata, Sasuke et Sai. Les deux bruns profitaient de n'importe quelle occasion pour se lancer des regards haineux et des insultes poignantes, comme s'ils ne désiraient que s'entre tuer!

Naruto se disait que cela était dû à ce qu'il passait trop de temps ensemble. Avec Sakura qui gambadait sans cesse avec Hotaru, Kakashi et Yamato qui s'entretenaient avec Gaara et son conseil, et lui même qui s'entrainait avec Utakata, il ne leur restait guère le choix. Malheureusement Naruto n'avait pas de temps pour s'occuper de leur mésentente. Ils devraient bientôt rebrousser le chemin jusqu'à Konoha et d'ici leur arrivée là bas il n'auraient pas d'autres occasions pour s'entrainer. C'est pourquoi Naruto avait demandé à Kakashi et Yamato de résoudre ce soucis. En effet il ne fallait pas laisser cette situation empirer. Il était important de maintenir la cohésion du groupe dans des situations pareilles.

Regardant le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre ovale, Naruto se demanda comment s'en sortaient les deux jounins à leur tâche.

* * *

-Je suis impressionné Kakashi, avoua le jeune brun en observant son ancien sensei avec intérêt. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un n'appartenant pas au clan Uchiwa aurait pu activer une technique visuelle pareille. Vous portez toujours aussi bien votre surnom, le ninja copieur. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez décevant de savoir que la technique qui vous permet de copier les autres techniques a elle-même était empruntée. Ça vous enlève en grande partie votre mérite.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le regard condescendant que lui portait le jeune homme.

-Je possède tout de même une technique originale. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas oubliée puisque tu l'utilises à présent toi aussi, n'est ce pas, Sasuke?

Sasuke eut un demi sourire insolent.

-Vous parlez du Chidori? Hmpf. J'ai personnalisé cette technique. Elle n'a actuellement plus rien à voir avec celle que vous m'aviez enseigné. J'ai atteint un niveau bien supérieur depuis, Kakashi.

-Je l'ai remarqué.

En remettant son bandeau sur son œil au sharingan, Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le sable, épuisé.

-Et si faisions une pause? Proposa t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit son bouquin érotique écris par Jiraya de sa poche et se mit à le lire tranquillement, les jambes croisées.

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la brusquerie avec laquelle Kakashi avait mit fin à leur affrontement. Puis, roulant des yeux, il prit place à son tour sur le sable chaud en face de lui. Il regarda Kakashi d'un air curieux.

Ce matin là son ancien sensei était venu le voir en lui demandant de l'accompagner en ville pour se changer les idées. Sans donner plus de détails, il l'avait entraîné jusqu'aux bordures des maisons du village de Sable et il l'avait défier en duel.

Sasuke avait accepté sans hésiter. Cela faisait longtemps après tout qu'il ne s'était plus battu et toutes ces journées passées avec Sai avaient mis ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne supportait plus la vue de son sourire narquois à chaque fois qu'il parlait de cet enfoiré de Danzô. Et ça lui donnait envie de taper sur quelqu'un. C'est avec grand mal qu'il s'était retenu de casser la figure à Sai.

Il s'était donc battu avec Kakashi durant des heures qui étaient passé comme un souffle d'air chaud. Bien sûr ça n'était resté que des coups et des éraflures superficielles mais elles avaient soulagé en grande partie le stress cumulé de Sasuke.

En observant le visage paisible et les cheveux blancs en épis de son ancien sensei, Sasuke se demandait s'il avait compris ses sentiments en le faisant venir jusqu'ici. Après tout Kakashi avait toujours montré une certaine aisance pour comprendre ses émotions. C'est pourquoi, il y a longtemps, Sasuke en était arrivé à le considérer comme un parent, comme un tuteur. Kakashi avait beau être excentrique, il restait un ninja exceptionnel auquel il avait aspiré à ressembler. Il savait garder son sang froid dans la pire des situations et user de sa ruse pour se sortir d'affaires.

Mais surtout, Kakashi savait garder en tête ses priorités. L'esprit d'équipe. La protection de ses camarades. C'était la première leçon qu'il leur avait inculqué à Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Une valeur que Kakashi semblait avoir obtenue à ses dépens...

Sasuke ne connaissait pas grand chose à son passé. Mais il était sûr que Kakashi lui aussi avait dû endurer son lot de malheur durant sa jeunesse.

-Kakashi...Je ne vous ai jamais posé la question. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que vous avez obtenu cet œil.

Apparemment absorbé par son roman, Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sasuke patienta calmement la fin du chapitre que Kakashi avait commencé. Puis lorsqu'il eut atteint la dernière ligne il referma le livre d'un geste sec. Il leva ensuite son œil visible sur le visage pale de Sasuke.

-C'était la dernière volonté d'un ami, narra t-il, Obito Uchiwa. Il était au bord de la mort, j'avais perdu mon œil gauche, nous étions désespérés. Une mission bien trop importante nous avez été confiée alors que nous n'étions qu'une bande de gamins naïfs. Je croyais être prêt à faire passer ma mission par dessus mes compagnons. A pouvoir...les sacrifier pour le bien du village. Mais Obito m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'avais tord. Il m'a appris qu'un ninja qui se fiche du bien de son équipe n'est qu'un moins que rien. Un moins que rien... Il m'a prouvé que mon père n'avait pas été qu'un lâche incapable d'accomplir sa mission en voulant sauver la vie de ses amis. Que le Croc Blanc de Konoha avait été en réalité un être digne de reconnaissance.

Le poing serré, le regard douloureux de Kakashi se perdait dans l'horizon.

Les cheveux agités par la brise chaude du vent, Sasuke suivit son regard, se perdant à son tour dans la contemplation de l'astre couchant. Peu importaient les horreurs qui hantaient les esprits des humains, les jours se succédaient toujours, indifférents à la souffrance et à la haine qui régnaient sur cette terre. Et même après leur disparition ce cycle continuerait inlassablement toujours aussi grandiose et aussi beau. L'être humain semblait bien insignifiant à des moments pareils.

-Il faut toujours se soucier de ses camarades, reprit Kakashi au bout d'un instant. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Sasuke?

Le jeune brun le regarda, inexpressif.

-Si c'est de Sai dont vous parlez...

-C'est exactement de quoi je parle, affirma Kakashi.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne le considère en aucun cas comme un camarade, déclara Sasuke. Il m'irrite.

Kakashi soupira avec patience.

-Voyons Sasuke, tu devrais être au-dessous de ce genre de raisonnements enfantins. Après tout ce que tu as vécu.

-C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas le supporter. A cause de ce que j'ai vécu. Il travaille pour Danzô...

-Je suis au courant. Mais à présent il est bien plus intégré à l'équipe que dans la Racine. Il a voulu te sauver Sasuke. De son propre chef. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Donne lui une chance, tu apprendra qu'il en vaut la peine.

_J'en doute_..., se dit Sasuke en acquiesçant malgré lui.

* * *

-Whouah! Incroyable! Je me demande comment cette tour peut bien tenir debout.

-C'est une architecture réellement originale, confirma Yamato. Elle a beau être haute, ses fondations doivent être très solides pour pouvoir supporter les rafales de sable du désert. Tu vois cette base heptagonale? Elle doit s'enfoncer profondément dans le sable. Au moins à quinze mètres sous terre si tu veux mon avis.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en s'arrêtant de temps à autres face aux structures étranges des bâtiments de Suna. Sur le chemin du retour à la tour du Kazekage, Sai coula un regard vers son compagnon.

-Je vous remercie sincèrement pour cette sortie, Capitaine Yamato, fit-il avec un sourire. Et pour vos commentaires au sujet de ces diverses constructions. Je me suis toujours intéressé à l'architecture. Si je n'avais pas été ninja je crois bien que c'est l'avenir que j'aurais choisi. J'ai toujours adoré dessiner des esquisses de bâtiments.

Gêné, Yamato passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

-C'est rien, c'est rien! Le plaisir était pour moi! Et puis qui mieux que moi pouvait te parler d'architecture? Après tout avec mon contrôle du bois je dois souvent créer des structures de mes mains. Je m'y connais un peu dans le domaine.

-C'est tout de même très généreux de votre part, insista Sai. Et j'ai lu une fois que la générosité cachait souvent un intérêt personnel. Ce qui me pousse à vous demander: qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi?

Sai s'était arrêté et regardait à présent Yamato d'un air sérieux. L'autre fut prit à court par ce changement soudain dans la voix de Sai. Mais devenant sérieux à son tour, il décida d'aller droit au but.

-Puisque tu te montres aussi direct, je vais faire pareil. J'aimerais que tu arrête tes chamailleries incessantes avec Sasuke. Elles mettent les membres de l'équipe mal à l'aise et c'est important que l'équipe reste soudée en ce moment. Naruto m'a demandé d'en parler avec toi.

L'expression marbrée de Sai s'adoucit à ces mots. _Naruto..._

-Sai, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que toi et moi on fait partie de cette équipe mais je crois qu'on a amplement compris à quel point Sasuke était important pour Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi, ainsi que pour la totalité du village. Alors je te demande de faire l'effort de t'entendre avec lui. Ou en tout cas de ne pas le détester comme tu le fais.

-Je ne le déteste pas, nia Sai. C'est simplement...On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il est instable. Il pourrait nous trahir à n'importe quel moment. Il...

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ça Sai, le coupa Yamato d'une voix forte. Le Hokage a accepté son retour. Seule Tsunade a l'autorité suffisante pour déterminer ce qu'il va lui arriver. C'est compris?

_Vous vous trompez, _se dit Sai. _Il y a Danzô...Les racines qui font tenir l'arbre de Konoha..._

Il hocha néanmoins la tête à contre cœur.

-Très bien, accepta Yamato. Et maintenant rentrons. Une tempête approche.

* * *

-Rien de mieux qu'un bain chaud après une dure journée de labeur!

-Mmm, acquiesça Utakata en s'abandonnant à l'eau bouillante.

Il était tard et puisque Naruto et lui n'avaient trouvé aucun de leurs camarades aux dortoirs, ils étaient parti tous les deux aux eaux thermales pour se décrasser de toute la sueur de leur corps.

-Je me demande où sont passé Sakura-chan et Otarie, fit Naruto en pataugeant dans l'eau.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça? Râla Utakata en sentant des gouttelettes d'eau tomber du bout de ses cheveux puis glisser le long de son torse nu.

Le bain leur arrivait au niveau du torse, il pouvait donc observer les deux colliers qui pendaient au cou de Naruto. L'un somptueux, brillait d'un précieux éclat vert à la lueur des étoiles; l'autre métallique, reflétait vivement la lumière argentée de la lune. La peau hâlée de Naruto elle aussi semblait luire de sa propre lumière, tandis que ses cheveux dorés perlés d'eau et ses yeux brillants lui donnaient l'apparence d'un ange.

Mais il ressemblait plus à un démon coquin lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

-Pourquoi? Ça te dérange? Sourit Naruto, taquin. Tu n'aime pas que j'insulte ta copine?

Utakata recula quelque peu, les joues brûlantes.

-La ferme! Ce n'est pas ma copine!

-Oh! Alors je devrais peut être dire ton élève, Utakata_ sensei_!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Beugla Utakata.

-De quoi tu parles, fit Naruto d'un faux air innocent, Utakata _sensei_?

-SALE GAUSSE!

Utakata se lança sur Naruto en noyant sa tête moqueuse sous l'eau chaude. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas faire! Il attrapa ses chevilles sous l'eau et tira dessus en faisant perdre l'équilibre au jeune brun. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se battre en projetant de l'eau du bain tout autour d'eux et faisant fuir les autres hommes qui prenaient leur bain, indignés.

Indifférents au boucan qu'ils faisaient, les deux garçons continuèrent leur périple entre éclats de rire et cris de rage.

-Ça suffit!

Naruto et Utakata se figèrent sur place, le sang glacé par cette voix furieuse. Ils tournèrent lentement les yeux vers le détenteur de cette voix, effrayés.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant ce visage si familier. Une expression effroyable était peinte sur ses traits, rappelant à Naruto une autre situation semblable.

-Sa...Sasuke!

Sasuke fronça encore plus profondément les sourcils, transformant ses yeux en amande en deux fentes de haine.

Naruto déglutit bruyamment.

-Je croyais que vous étiez terriblement occupés avec votre entrainement, siffla Sasuke. Je constate que vous trouvez quand même le temps de vous détendre.

Sasuke était en compagnie de Kakashi au bord du bain. Tous les deux étaient uniquement recouverts d'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de leur taille. Naruto admira une nouvelle fois le corps séduisant de son ami, les tensions de ses muscles, les courbes de sa taille...Il connaissait chaque recoin du corps de Sasuke et son corps réagissait à sa simple vue.

Rougissant, il se tapis le plus profondément possible dans l'eau du bain.

-Même nous les jinchurrikis devons faire une pause de temps à autres, admit Utakata en haussant les épaules.

Il ne comprenait pas la colère de Sasuke. Ce garçon avait des réactions très étranges à son goût.

-Alors nous allons nous joindre à vous, annonça joyeusement Kakashi. Au moins avec vos jeux vous nous avez fait de la place là dedans.

Lentement il prit place dans le bain et il lança des gloussements de jubilation lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé. Utakata arqua les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'ôtait pas son masque facial.

_Un autre type bizarre..._

Sasuke quand à lui s'installa à l'autre extrême du bain en leur lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux.

Naruto se souvint soudain de l'endroit et du moment où il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage.

_Alors c'est ça Sasuke?_ Sourit-il, malin. _Tu es jaloux! Comme la fois où tu m'as trouvé dans mon appartement avec Hinata! Décidément!_

Au bout d'un moment Yamato se joignit à eux. Peu après Sasuke prit congé, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Naruto le suivit, se justifiant en prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes.

Il rattrapa Sasuke aux vestiaires des hommes alors que le jeune brun se rhabillait.

-Sasuke, l'appela t-il d'une voix faible.

L'autre ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu et continua à s'habiller en silence.

-Je sais que tu es jaloux, se lança Naruto en retenant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Mais il n'y a pas de raison. Tu le sais très bien.

-Ah bon?

Sasuke se retourna, les yeux chargés de tristesse. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé.

-Utakata et toi vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun, et moi...

Naruto lui sauta au coup avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, le jetant sur le banc de bois sur lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements. Il embrassa ses lèvres pulpeuse sans retenue, ému par la douleur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir une telle lueur dans son regard d'encre. Plus jamais! Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble!

-Naruto, chuchota Sasuke, le souffle entrecoupé, en emprisonnant ses poignets entre ses mains. Tu es fous? On pourrait nous voir!

-Je m'en fiche! Je t'aime Sasuke. Tu es stupide de croire que je pourrais vraiment m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi!

Dans la pénombre des vestiaires Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient plus que deux ombres confondues. Cependant Sasuke percevait la lueur des yeux bleus de son amant, puis le battement précipité de son cœur, sa respiration secouée, son odeur mouillée...

Renversant Naruto sous son poids, il embrassa le jeune blond de plus belle, mêlant leurs salives, serrant dans ses poings deux touffes de cheveux blonds, écrasant son corps affamé contre le sien. Il lui avait tellement manqué! C'était atroce de l'avoir si près de lui et en même temps si loin! Il l'avait à portée de main mais il ne pouvait pas le toucher devant les autres...Quelle serait leur réaction sinon? Mais il ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer la comédie très longtemps non plus.

Avec un râlement sourd il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au cou de Naruto, lui arrachant une plainte de plaisir. Il caressa avec ferveur son corps musclé, ses cuisses fermes...

-Uaahh...Sa..suke! Couina Naruto.

Sasuke défit la serviette autour de la taille de Naruto d'un geste brusque. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto le fit rouler sur le côté, prenant le dessus.

-Tu me prends pour qui, dit Naruto avec un large sourire. Je suis un jinchurriki! Je ne te laisserais pas abuser de mon corps à ta guise!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec violence. Ses ongles griffaient la peau de Sasuke, ses dents croquaient avidement son épaule, le faisant proférer des gémissement de douleur. Ce côté sauvage de Naruto...Il l'avait tellement désiré...

Se dévorant mutuellement les lèvres ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui se rapprochaient lentement au fond du couloir. La lumière s'alluma tout à coup, leur faisant faire un bond de trois mètres.

Essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon, Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent d'un œil désorbité la personne qui venait de les surprendre en plein milieu de leur passion.

L'expression de Sasuke mua rapidement en haine. Naruto quand à lui se précipita pour récupérer sa serviette avec laquelle il recouvrit à nouveau son corps nu. Il leva ensuite un regard paniqué.

-Sai...On peut tout t'expliquer, commença t-il d'une voix hésitante. On n'était pas en train de...

Sai leva une main, paume en avant. Il ne semblait ni choqué ni même étonné au grand désarroi de Naruto.

-Je ne vais pas vous juger Naruto, le rassura t-il. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais. Et je ne dirais rien non plus. A personne.

Il s'appuya sur ce dernier mot en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

-Je voulais juste aller prendre un bain, conclut Sai avec un sourire aimable.

Rouge de honte, Naruto hocha rapidement la tête avant de prendre la fuite vers les dortoirs.

Sasuke et Sai le regardèrent partir en silence puis ils échangèrent nouvellement un regard intense.

-Sai. Pour le bien de Naruto je veux qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête toi et moi. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Sai étrécit ses yeux noirs.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est ce pas?

Sasuke se limita à le regarder sans répondre.

-Très bien Sasuke, j'accepte ton offre. Car tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à Naruto et à l'équipe. On ne se disputera plus. Pour l'instant. Mais je te préviens, si tu fais quelque chose de louche, un tant soit peu, j'exécute les ordres de Danzô.

-Tch! Encore des menaces?

-Non. Plutôt une trêve conditionnelle.

Sai lui tendit la main en geste de bonne volonté. Alors qu'il s'était décidé à passer à l'action peu avant, il se disait maintenant qu'il pourrait peut être réellement tenter de comprendre Sasuke. D'essayer de se faire sa propre idée de lui au-delà des préjugés de Danzô-sama.

Sasuke médita quelques instants à part lui, les tympans résonant encore du sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Il pourrait peut être donner une chance à Sai comme l'avait proposé Kakashi. Après tout c'était Danzô son objectif et non lui. Il était peut être plus que le simple pantin de cet homme. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas en travers de sa route Sasuke ne voyait aucun inconvénient à faire une petite trêve.

-Ça me va.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, scellant ainsi leur pacte de paix provisoire.

* * *

-Il est temps qu'on y aille!

-Eh ben, bon débarras!

-OHE KANKURO! TU SAIS QUE TU NE M'AVAIS PAS DU TOUT MANQUE TOI!

Kankuro et Naruto se montrèrent les dents, front contre front. Naruto put ainsi observer de près les traits de peinture violette qui recouvraient le visage du grand frère de Gaara. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu souvent durant son séjour à Suna mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisé ils avaient toujours trouvé une bonne excuse pour se lancer des piques.

-Toi non plus à moi, minus! Cracha Kankuro.

-Va te faire maquiller, tapette! Le remballa Naruto.

-COMMENT? VAS Y REPETE POUR VOIR PETIT CON!

-Ah! Franchement! Soupira Temari. Comme des gamins!

Elle tira son frère par la veste vers l'arrière.

-TU M'AS APPELE QUOI? VIENS PAR LA QUE JE T'ARRANGE LE PORTRAIT!

-Tu l'as dis! Je te jure! Fit à son tour Sakura en tenant Naruto par le col de son manteau avec patience.

-Nous vous enverrons bientôt des nouvelles du Hokage, Gaara, assura gravement Kakashi.

-Merci de votre hospitalité, ajouta Yamato. Nous mènerons notre mission à bout.

-Je l'espère bien, répondit Gaara.

-Hotaru, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller aussi? S'inquiéta Temari. Ce sera dangereux.

-Bien sûr que oui! Affirma la jeune fille en agitant ses long cheveux blonds avec détermination. Où qu'aille Utakata sensei, je le suivrais!

-Allez bim, c'est reparti..., se plaignit Utakata en faisant la moue.

-Humpf! Pouffa Sasuke.

-A bientôt les amis, les salua Gaara avec chaleur. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je recevrais de vos nouvelles elles seront bonnes. Et bonne chance pour votre quête Naruto, Utakata.

Les deux jinchurrikis acquiescèrent à l'unisson avec sérieux.

Ils traversèrent les portes de la ville, laissant derrière eux le village de Suna et ses habitants. Hotaru se retourna une dernière fois pour avoir une dernière vision du foyer qu'elle quittait, le regard mélancolique.

-Tu laisses de la famille derrière toi? Lui demanda Naruto, compatissant.

-Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille. Enfin...Il y a Tonbee. C'est lui qui m'a élevé lorsque mes parents sont morts . Je n'avais plus personne à l'époque. Mais il m'a recueilli alors que je vaguais seule dans le village Tsuchigumo où j'avais vécu jusqu'à là. Il a été comme un grand père pour moi. Mais il est décédé il y a peu lui aussi. Depuis, je me rend régulièrement à sa tombe pour lui raconter ce qui m'arrive. Je lui ai dis que je partais à l'aventure avec de bons amis. Que je serais en sécurité. Mais...Je me demande si je reverrai vraiment cet endroit un jour...

Des larmes naquirent dans le vert sombre de ses yeux.

Utakata posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-N'aie pas peur Hotaru, la rassura t-il. Je suis là pour toi. Quand tout ça sera fini, je te ramènerai ici. À la maison. C'est promis.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hotaru dévisagea le sourire franc de celui qu'elle considérait comme son sensei. Puis de nouvelles larmes aux yeux, elle se blottis contre lui et fut secouée par les sanglots.

Surpris, Utakata enroula lentement ses bras autour de la jeune fille, posant son menton sur sa tête.

-Merci, Utakata sensei! Merci beaucoup!

Utakata arqua les sourcils, ayant un sourire indulgent face à l'entêtement de Hotaru à l'appeler sensei. Comment ne pas s'attacher à cette fillette qui lui cédait sa confiance de cette manière?

Sakura les regarda d'un air attendris tandis que Naruto clignait de l'œil à Utakata.

Durant le trajet les huit voyageurs ne s'adonnèrent guère aux bavardages inutiles. En effet ils étaient tous pressés de rejoindre au plus vite la sécurité de Konoha, se sachant vulnérables. Cinq jours. Cinq jours et ils seraient protégés par les murs et la vigilance du village caché de la Feuille.

Mais leur destin en voulu autrement, car au bout du troisième jour un bruit de tonnerre surgis au milieu de nulle part les alerta alors qu'ils se hâtaient dans la forêt.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? S'exclama Yamato.

Alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à répondre, un rugissement de bête furieuse retentit avec force dans la forêt provoquant l'envolement collectif des oiseaux nichés dans les arbres.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous en remarquant à quel point ce hurlement de fureur avait semblé proche de leur position.

Utakata s'était adossé à Naruto, tenant fermement sa paille entre ses doigts fins.

Dégainant son épée, Sasuke passa ses yeux au sharingan activé tout autour de la forêt, tachant de capter une quelconque trace de chakra ennemi. Hotaru et Sakura s'étaient placées dos à dos, le regard rivé sur une partie de la forêt, très concentrées. Néanmoins Naruto remarqua que les genoux de Hotaru étaient secoués de tremblements virulents. Kakashi tenait son kunai à la main, l'autre main tenant le bord de son masque qu'il était prêt à abaisser. Le capitaine Yamato avait joins ses deux mains en position de combat. Sai avait déroulé son rouleau à moitié, prêt à faire appel à ses créations d'encre à n'importe quel instant.

Un nouveau rugissement encore plus proche que le précédent fit détourner les yeux à Naruto. La vision qu'il eut alors le submergea d'horreur. Un effroyable cri d'angoisse s'échappa des lèvres de Hotaru, traduisant le frisson glacé qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Six chiens géants au pelage brun et aux museaux traversés par des barres de fer noires les encerclaient, chacun lançant des grognements menaçants plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Leurs yeux étaient des puits concentriques de violence pourpres.

Puis sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux, Naruto découvrit une petite silhouette aux cheveux oranges et au manteau noir recouvert de petits motifs rouges.

-Akatsuki! Réalisa t-il, bouche bée.

Sans un mot, la silhouette noire leva le bras et les six bêtes se jetèrent sur les ninjas acculés.

* * *

**Ksaaaa! Pain!**

**Il a retrouvé nos amis et il n'a aucune intention de les laisser filer! Comment se déroulera cet affrontement? Est-ce que tous nos chers personnages s'en sortiront indemnes? **

**Réponse dans le chapitre suivant!**

**Au passage: j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut! ^^**


	40. L'ange vengeur

**Épisode 38: L'ange vengeur**

Une nuée de branches, de feuilles et de terre se souleva sous la force de l'impact des six masses colossales au cœur de la forêt.

Naruto, écroulé au sol, souleva les yeux avec un grognement de douleur. Il retrouva autour de lui Sakura et Hotaru dans des positions similaires. Elles étaient couvertes de poussière et ne cessaient de tousser, mais à part cela elles paraissaient indemnes.

En regardant tout autour de lui Naruto remarqua qu'une surface miroitante les encerclaient tous les trois.

-Utakata! Cria t-il.

Le grand brun avait en effet rapidement confectionné une bulle géante dans laquelle il les avaient enveloppé pour les maintenir en sécurité. Il se tenait debout, la mine très sérieuse en tenant sa paille entre ses longs doigts pâles.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda t-il sans se retourner.

-Oui, toussota Sakura.

-Tu nous a sauvé, Utakata sensei! Le remercia Hotaru avec ferveur.

Naruto se releva, les sourcils froncés. Il avait été pris par surprise et il n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Heureusement Utakata, lui, avait eut de meilleurs réflexes.

Mais il eut soudain un hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le reste de l'équipe.

-SASUKE!

-Pas la peine de hurler, lui répondit une voix grave. Je ne suis pas sourd.

Sasuke apparut à sa droite parmi les brindilles volantes en compagnie de Kakashi, Sai et Yamato, qui avait momentanément créé une espèce de cocon en bois afin de tous les protéger.

Sasuke tenait toujours l'épée de Orochimaru entre ses mains avec une détresse féline tout en scrutant les alentours de ses yeux rouges.

Soulagé, Naruto s'unit à sa quête. Mais il ne restait plus aucune trace des six chiens monstrueux qui s'étaient jeté sur eux.

Néanmoins ils distinguèrent une figure immobile au milieu du chaos de débris. Les dents serrés, ils fixèrent tous le petit bonhomme qui leur avait lancé les bêtes dessus et qui faisait penser à un mannequin sans vie tellement l'éclat de ses yeux était absent.

-Qui es tu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? L'interrogea Kakashi d'une voix dure.

Le petit bonhomme fit quelques pas vers eux, ses prunelles violettes rivées dans le regard sévère de Kakashi. Elles ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Il parla ensuite d'une petite voix monocorde. C'est alors que Naruto réalisa avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Petite, mince sous son manteau large, elle avait le visage recouvert de piercings et ses cheveux orange en épis étaient coiffés d'une façon singulière avec un chignon au dessus de la tête et des cheveux détachés tout autour de son visage de cire. Elle aurait pu être jolie. Mais ces yeux et ce visage inexpressif lui ôtaient toute beauté humaine, ne laissant qu'une joliesse froide et distante.

-Je suis venu chercher le jinchuriki de Rokubi, annonça t-elle calmement. Rends toi et aucun mal ne sera fait à tes amis. Résiste et nous n'hésiterons pas à tous les tuer pour t'emmener de force.

-_Nous_? La reprit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme retourna lentement ses yeux vers lui, sans modifier d'un seul pouce son expression lointaine. Cinq autres silhouettes identiques à elle surgirent alors d'entre les bois, répondant par leur apparition à la question de Sasuke. Les cinq autres étaient cette fois des hommes mais ils arboraient tout comme elle des bandeaux frontaux au symbole rayé du village caché de la Pluie et les manteaux noirs de l'Akatsuki. Leurs cheveux étaient du même roux flamboyant et leurs yeux luisaient de la même couleur pourpre avec cette forme concentrique si particulière.

L'un d'entre eux, à l'apparence jeune et au visage froid mais bienséant se mit à l'avant des six, prenant le relais de la femme dans le dialogue.

-A part toi, Sasuke Uchiwa, assura t-il de sa voix profonde. Aucun mal ne te sera fait. Tout comme au jinchurriki de Kyubi.

-MON NOM EST UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Les sept ninjas qui accompagnaient Naruto dans ce voyage se retournèrent vers lui, épris par cette grande haine qui perçait sa voix.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en mesurant l'intensité de la fureur qui faisait trembler les poings serrés de son ami. Même dans les instants les plus périlleux, les plus tristes ou les plus frustrants, jamais Naruto n'avait eu ce regard si débordant de violence.

Puis il se souvint.

_Il y a six versions différentes de Pain mais aucune d'entre elles n'est l'originale... Le vrai Pain ne se trouve pas parmi eux..._

Dévisageant les six figures fantomatiques qui se tenaient devant lui, Sasuke eut l'impression que le monde se retournait sous ses pieds. Il posa alors un regard dépité sur l'expression effroyable de son amant, comprenant exactement à cet instant les émotions qui faisaient battre la rage dans le cœur du jeune blond.

Il le revoyait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Konoha, les yeux baignés par les larmes, l'expression à fendre le cœur..._L'er-l'ermite pervers...Il-il est m-mort..._

Au bureau de Tsunade avant leur départ pour Suna..._Vous pouvez me faire confiance. J'accomplirai mon destin. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Et encore moins ce Pain!_

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux sombres, ressentant au plus profond de lui la souffrance qui serrait le cœur de Naruto et qui transformait sa motivation en désir de vengeance.

_Mon ange...Pas toi..._

-JE SUIS L'ELEVE DE JIRAYA! CELUI QUE TU AS ASSASSINE ENFOIRE!

Sakura ouvrait grand ses yeux verts emplis de larmes, comprenant la haine titanesque qui mettait Naruto dans cet état second. Elle partageait le deuil de Naruto pour son sensei. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être choquée par la véhémence des sentiments de Naruto qui créaient un halos de chakra rouge tout autour de son corps.

Hotaru s'était partiellement réfugié au dos de Sakura, reculant face à la haine cuisante de Naruto. Elle qui était si habituée à le voir sourire avec insouciance jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'une telle colère pouvait nicher au fond d'un être aussi doux. Bouche bée, elle glapit de terreur en écoutant les rugissements déchainés du jeune blond.

-ET JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER, PAIN! CROIS MOI! TU VAS LE REGRETTER SALOPARD!

Sai observa son coéquipier, inquiet, tandis que ses crocs grandissaient à vue d'œil en faisant saigner ses lèvres.

Naruto lui avait montré la signification du mot « ami » et son importance. Il lui avait prouvé avec son entêtement pour retrouver Sasuke que la force qu'enrobait ce mot n'était pas fictive, qu'elle était réelle et qu'il fallait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces au péril de sa vie parce qu'elle en valait la peine. Naruto avait toujours été un idéaliste.

Malheureusement sa façon de croire en ces principes d'amitié et de solidarité semblait être sur le point de l'auto détruire, comme la fois où ils avaient affronté Orochimaru au pont du ciel et de la terre. Emporté par ses émotions, Naruto avait alors donné libre cours au démon renard tapis dans lui, risquant de tous les tuer.

Mais cette fois Sai ne le laisserait pas se perdre dans ce tourbillon de désespoir. Il avait beau avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l'amitié, il tenait sincèrement à son camarade. Naruto représentait à ses yeux le frère qu'il avait perdu longtemps auparavant. Celui qui lui avait réappris à sourire. Il ne le laisserait pas seul dans sa douleur.

-JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE! TOI ET TES SIX COPIES A LA CON!

Kakashi plissa les yeux, croyant revoir en ce Naruto recroquevillé au sol une version miniature de Kyubi. Cette apparition effrayante ne présageait rien de bon. Naruto s'était déjà emporté de la sorte devant Deidara lors de leur précédente mission de sauvetage de Gaara à Suna et il avait failli jeter à l'eau toute la mission, débridant son pouvoir démoniaque. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que le pouvoir de Kyubi prenne le dessus de son corps.

-Yamato! L'avertit-il.

-Compris! Acquiesça l'interpellé.

Yamato leva son bras droit, prêt à utiliser le sceau du premier Hokage à l'instant propice. Si la chose devenait trop sérieuse Naruto finirait par blesser ses propres camarades. Il ne le permettrait pas. Déjà une fois Sakura avait été blessée par la fureur de Kyubi. Ça ne se reproduirait pas. Après tout c'était la tâche que lui avait confié Tsunade. Yamato était responsable de Naruto.

Utakata regarda les six membres de l'Akatsuki d'un air perplexe. Pain? Celui qui avait assassiné le sensei de Naruto? C'étaient donc eux?

Utakata ressentait avec clarté le chakra féroce de Kyubi croître à l'intérieur de Naruto et bouillir en lui. C'était comme s'ils étaient reliés par une connexion ancestrale. Une liaison de l'âme. Et cette effervescence de haine faisait vibrer le chakra de Rokubi en lui, lui transmettant en partie cette fièvre de pouvoir. Utakata devait faire des efforts pour réprimer sa puissance, pour refuser son chakra pourtant tentant.

Ce Pain en avait après lui. Il menaçait de tuer ses amis si jamais il ne le suivait pas docilement...

Utakata eut un regard en arrière pour Hotaru. En remarquant qu'il la regardait, elle reprit une posture de combat, hochant la tête avec conviction malgré la peur qui brouillait son regard. Utakata lui sourit, lui infusant du courage.

_Nous n'hésiterons pas à tous les tuer..._

Mais ses amis n'étaient aucunement faibles! Pain avait mal choisit ses sources de chantages! Chacun d'entre eux possédait sa force d'esprit, sa propre volonté! Ils ne se laisseraient pas abattre aussi facilement! Et lui non plus!

-Pain! Le héla t-il. Je refuse de me rendre! Tu vas devoir essayer de m'attraper! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te suivre gentiment pour me faire assassiner! Et mes amis non plus ne se laisseront pas faire! Ne nous sous estime pas!

Ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il élevait la voix avec colère. Ses yeux étaient plus dorés qu'à l'accoutumé, scintillant de toutes leur force.

-EXACTEMENT UTAKATA! L'appuya Naruto. JAMAIS NOUS NE BAISSERONS LES BRAS! JAMAIS! ALORS AMENES TOI! PAAAIIINNN!

Naruto n'était plus que douleur. Il sentait ses muscles le tirailler, ses ongles s'allonger, ses dents s'aiguiser, son dos se recroqueviller, ses sens s'améliorer, son pouvoir augmenter...mais sa conscience le quitter. Il fallait absolument qu'il garde le dessus! Sinon il risquerait de reblesser les gens qu'il aimait! Sasuke, Sakura...Il ne voulait plus jamais les mettre en danger. Pourtant ce Pain...Utiliser le chakra de Kyubi était la seule façon de l'affronter! Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le Pain du milieu reprit la parole de sa voix sentencieuse.

-Alors vous avez choisi la mort.

Et il leva ses bras devant lui, en provoquant une nouvelle vague de chaos dans la forêt.

* * *

Ino soupira profondément, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu où s'envolaient les pétales roses du printemps. Elle se trouvait accoudée à une fenêtre d'une chambre d'hôpital de Konoha, l'esprit tourmenté par l'absence prolongée de ses amis de l'équipe Kakashi.

-Tu ne devrais pas te ronger autant les sangs, Ino. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge requis!

Ino se retourna vers sa patiente avec un demi sourire en faisant tournoyer gracieusement ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais la joie n'arrivait pas à monter à ses yeux verts en amande.

-Je me demandais juste s'ils seraient bientôt de retour, s'excusa t-elle. Ça va faire trois semaines déjà qu'ils sont parti et nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle. Et avec tous ces dangers qui rodent en ce moment...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-Pour ce qui est des nouvelles ne te prend pas la tête. Ils ont dû préférer ne pas prendre le risque que leur message soit intercepté. Et pour le reste, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est croire en eux. Ils sont forts, ils sont courageux; ils s'en sortiront.

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire, fit Ino avec regret en s'asseyant au chevet de sa patiente. Mais...L'audace et la bravoure ne suffisent pas toujours. C'est une leçon qu'on a apprise Chou, Shika et moi le jour où Asuma... Pourtant il semblait si sûr de lui, si fier, si...invincible. Je suppose qu'il est naturel d'idéaliser son sensei à ce point! Enfin... Ce n'est pas très délicat de ma part de vous parler de ça à vous. Je m'excuse, Kurenai.

Ino observa avec regret l'effet que ses paroles maladroites avaient eu sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux rouges étaient devenu vitreux et ses lèvres étaient étroitement serrées. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés créaient des ombres sur son visage, le rendant sombre et mélancolique.

Pourtant Kurenai se força à sourire en voulant rassurer son infirmière.

-Non. C'est rien, Ino. J'aime t'entendre parler de Asuma. C'est juste que...Bref. Ce n'est pas facile.

Kurenai caressa son ventre rond avec tendresse, se rassurant par cette sensation de porter une vie en elle. Une vie qui avait été formée par elle et Asuma. Une vie qui lui rappelait le passé tout en lui offrant un avenir.

Il lui manquait encore plusieurs mois avant l'accouchement mais ce petit lui donnait beaucoup de tracas en se tortillant sans cesse dans son ventre. La veille elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'hôpital tellement la douleur d'estomac était intense et elle y avait passé la nuit, s'abandonnant aux soins bienveillants de Ino.

La jeune blonde lui attrapa sa main libre, le regard solennel.

-Kurenai! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour tout ce qu'il vous faudra! En tant qu'ancienne élève du père de cet enfant, je me met à votre disposition pour tout ce dont vous aurez besoin! Vous ne serez jamais seule Kurenai! Aucun de nous ne le permettra!

Kurenai ouvrit grand ses yeux rouges, sentant un picotement agaçant au nez. Ce n'était pas la première à lui offrir son aide de cette façon, loin de là. Pourtant chaque fois qu'on la lui proposait Kurenai en avait le souffle coupée, trop émue pour pouvoir exprimer correctement sa gratitude.

Ne trouvant pas les mots elle finit par tirer Ino par la main et par la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Ino, bouche bée, respira l'arôme floral de la jeune femme puis elle lui rendit son embrassade avec précaution, ne voulant pas écraser le bébé.

-Merci, Ino, articula Kurenai en sentant des larmes brulantes couler de ses yeux.

Caressant ses cheveux soyeux, Ino attendit à ce que les sanglots muets de Kurenai s'apaisent. Puis elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et un casse-croûte dans la salle voisine.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la salle, Shikamaru s'y trouvait déjà.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir! Se plaignait-il comme à son habitude. J'ai eu très peur quand on m'a dit que vous étiez parti à l'hôpital! Franchement!

-Tout va bien Shikamaru, le rassurait Kurenai en levant ses mains en geste d'excuse. Regarde. Ino a bien prit soin de moi. Et puis tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes. Tu es un élément important de Konoha à présent. Et je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi même.

Shikamaru lança un regard en biais vers Ino, en se grattant le crâne d'un geste pragmatique. Il la salua rapidement d'un hochement du menton.

-Pfff! Soupira t-il. J'ai promis que je prendrais soin de ce petit et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Alors la prochaine fois faites moi savoir quand vous avez besoin de moi. N'ayez pas peur de me déranger en tant qu' « élément important de Konoha » ou quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes ma priorité. De toutes façons vous les femmes vous adorez rendre les choses compliqués! C'est vraiment très chiant!

Kurenai et Ino roulèrent des yeux, à cheval entre l'enchantement pour la chevalerie têtue de Shikamaru et l'agacement pour ses critiques saugrenues du genre féminin.

Shikamaru avait toujours eu cette façon de faire. Il réalisait des prouesses incroyables ou des gestes généreux mais en affichant toujours cette tête d'ennuis, ces airs de manque de motivation. Cela l'avait tout d'abord fait paraître comme un cancre à l'école de ninjas. Mais il avait beau eu se montrer paresseux, son génie et son talent stratégique lui avaient valus une promotion au rang de Chunin au devant tous ses camarades de promotion. Il était actuellement comme l'avait dit Kurenai l'un des piliers de leur village et suivait attentivement les conseils de son père, Shikaku, pour achever sa formation d'adulte.

Ino se souvint qu'à une époque elle l'avait grandement sous estimé, se fiant à son apparence de faignasse fini. Mais il avait beaucoup changé à ses yeux. Il avait gardé son air sérieux et décontracté avec ses yeux fins et ses cheveux noirs attachés sur sa tête, mais il avait cette nouvelle lueur dans le regard qui lui rappelait étrangement leur sensei décédé. Cette volonté de feu qui brûlait férocement en lui et qui lui dictait de protéger par dessus tout ce qu'il appelait le « roi » de Konoha. C'est à dire la nouvelle génération de shinobis du village.

Elle sourit amplement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? S'étonna Shikamaru avec ennuis.

-Rien, lui sourit Ino de toutes ses dents. Je me disais juste que tu étais devenu beaucoup plus mignon, Shikamaru!

Ce constat fit monter le sang aux joues du jeune ninja. L'air contrarié, il dévia le regard et protesta dans sa barbe de façon inintelligible. Ino et Kurenai éclatèrent de rire, très amusée par sa réaction face à un compliment.

Quelqu'un fit soudain irruption dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

Kiba se trouvait au seuil de la porte, le souffle coupée et l'expression mortifiée. Akamaru le suivait de près, la respiration haletante. Dès que les yeux félins de Kiba se posèrent sur le visage surpris de Kurenai une vague de soulagement relaxa ses traits. Ses cheveux en épis étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et il n'avait pas correctement fermé sa veste noire, comme s'il s'était précipité pour venir sans prendre le temps de se ménager.

-Vous allez bien...

Ses mots chuchotés furent suivis d'un long silence. Même Akamaru semblait retenir son souffle tandis que Kurenai et Kiba échangeaient un long regard ininterrompu.

Ino les regarda l'un après l'autre, faisant systématiquement battre ses paupières sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Shikamaru fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et s'empara du poignet de Ino en prétextant voulant lui parler de quelque chose en privé. Cependant il ne prit même pas la peine de trouver une excuse pour empoigner une touffe de poil de Akamaru et pour le trainer hors de la pièce. Le grand chien émit d'abord une plainte allongée et céda finalement en se laissant guider jusqu'au couloir de l'étage. Ino, elle, lui mena la vie plus dure. Elle se débattit en essayant par tous les moyens de libérer son poignet.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin Shikamaru la lâcha enfin, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-EHO! Jappa sa coéquipière en se frottant le poignet douloureux, fâchée. Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, Shikamaru? Tu perds la boule ou quoi? Et puis c'est quoi cette chose que tu dois me dire « en privé » d'abord?

Shikamaru soupira avec patience, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle plaie! Tu n'a rien compris, hein? Alors que même Akamaru a saisi pourquoi nous devions les laisser seul à seul! N'est ce pas, Akamaru?

-Wuaff!

Le chien blanc s'allongea confortablement contre le mur aux pieds du jeune Chunin, se préparant à attendre son maître. Shikamaru le récompensa d'une tape amicale sur le dos et d'un grattement d'oreilles. Akamaru ronronna de plaisir, savourant cette attention paradisiaque.

Ino porta ses poings sur ses hanches, n'étant pas plus avancée par ces airs de complicités entre Shikamaru et Akamaru.

-Et bien vas y! L'incita t-elle. Je t'écoutes! Explique moi pourquoi j'ai quitté comme ça Kurenai alors qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de moi à tout instant?

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains tu peux me croire.

Le torse incliné sur le grand chien, Shikamaru releva le menton pour lancer un regard entendu à Ino sous son sourcil arqué.

Le fixant d'un air incrédule, Ino eut un petit rictus comique.

-Mais c'est impossible! C'était son élève!

-Et depuis quand est-ce que _ça_ ça rend les choses impossibles? L'interrogea Shikamaru en rebaissant son regard sur le pelage blanc de Akamaru.

-Mais..., continua Ino, incrédule. Et Asuma? Et l'enfant?

-Rien n'empêche l'autre, assura Shikamaru d'un ton raisonnable en haussant les épaules.

Ino rouvrit la bouche, voulant le contredire à nouveau, mais elle ne dit rien, se limitant à jeter un regard perplexe par dessus son épaule.

_Je vois. Kiba et Kurenai..., _réalisa t-elle. _Alors il n'y a vraiment rien d'impossible. Si même eux peuvent y arriver, pourquoi pas toi et moi? Hein, Sai-kun?_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'hôpital le teint de Kiba était devenu légèrement rose sous ses traces de peintures rouges en forme de crocs, symboles de son clan Inuzuka, lorsque Shikamaru avait enclenché sa manœuvre peu discrète pour les laisser en tête à tête.

Très mal à l'aise, il déglutit en se sentant soudain ridicule dans ses vêtements mis de travers et en ayant fait une entrée si mélodramatique. Mais c'est qu'il avait vraiment frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque les voisins de Kurenai l'avaient informé du départ de la jeune femme la veille pour l'hôpital. Il s'était rendu chez elle ce jour là pour prendre de ses nouvelles comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire tous les deux jours. Il passait alors un moment chez elle avec Akamaru à boire un thé et à déguster des gâteaux préparés par Kurenai elle même tandis qu'il lui racontait leurs progrès durant leur entraînement quotidien ou qu'il la mettait au courant des derniers potins du village. Kurenai avait toujours l'air d'apprécier leur compagnie et les invitait à repasser.

C'est pourquoi son absence imprévue l'avait affolé au plus haut point sachant qu'elle les avait invité ce jour même.

-Kiba, lui sourit Kurenai. C'est gentil d'être passé. Désolée. Je n'ai pas pu annuler notre rendez-vous. Ça m'a pris par surprise.

_Rendez-vous? _Se répéta mentalement Kiba en devenant cramoisi à l'instant.

-Non! Voyons! C'est normal! Dit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte. Je voulais juste vérifier si tout allait bien! Si le bébé était toujours à sa place! Tout ça! Mais vous avez l'air en forme alors je crois que je vais...!

-Oui le bébé est toujours en moi, confirma Kurenai sans écouter la suite. Viens voir. Allez, ne sois pas timide!

Interloqué, Kiba mit un moment à bouger. Il s'approcha alors d'un pas hésitant du lit qu'occupait Kurenai. Elle était vêtue d'une robe pourpre qui faisait ressortir la couleur écarlate de ses yeux. Puis ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules d'une façon très élégante. Même un séjour à l'hôpital ne pouvait entacher sa beauté! C'était formidable!

N'osant pas aller plus loin, il laissa son bras allongé en suspens au dessus du ventre rond de la jeune femme.

Avec un rire cristallin elle attrapa sa main et la déposa sur son ventre. Fermant les yeux elle sembla se concentrer alors sur les mouvements de son enfant. Kiba l'imita, perturbé par les gesticulations que semblait entreprendre le mini-être. Et croire qu'une chose si petite pouvait être aussi énergique! C'était bizarre de penser que nous étions tous passé par là. Que nous n'avions été que des petites choses fragiles et vulnérables au sein de notre mère. Une portée chétive que l'on pourrait contenir au creux de la main.

-Kiba, chuchota Kurenai en lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Tu la sens, n'est ce pas? Cette petite chose qui n'a même pas fini de se former en moi. Une chose qui semble si insignifiante... Mais dès que mon bébé sera né je consacrerais mon existence à prendre soin de lui, à l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Est-ce que tu peux réaliser à quel point il va déterminer ma vie?

Kiba se limita à regarder son ancien sensei, les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas où Kurenai voulait en venir.

Kurenai paraissait triste. Peinée par une vérité qui échappait à Kiba.

-Bien sûr que non, conclut-elle. Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant. Le fossé entre nous deux est bien trop grand. Je vais faire 30 ans Kiba alors que tu n'en as que 16. La moitié de mon âge...Je pourrais être ta mère. C'est pourquoi je dois t'interdire de me regarder à nouveau de la façon dont tu l'as fait en entrant ici. Ne recommence plus jamais, Kiba. En tant que ton ancien sensei je te l'interdis formellement! Il est temps de reprendre la place qui te correspond. Tu as compris, Kiba?

Choqué, Kiba tituba un instant en observant l'expression durcit de Kurenai. En quelques secondes elle venait de récupérer son poste de sensei, de le réprimander comme s'il n'était encore que ce gamin insolent et sauvage qui se trimballait toujours son chiot sur la tête ou dans le manteau. Son discours avait eu l'effet d'une baffe. Une baffe qui l'avait réveillé d'un agréable somme où ses vœux pouvaient se réaliser, où Kurenai ne le voyait pas comme un enfant mais comme un homme fait.

Il se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir seulement pu imaginer qu'une relation avec elle aurait été possible. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Elle avait raison. Elle avait besoin d'un véritable homme à ses côtés et non d'un avorton qui vienne lui courir dans les pattes.

Il inspira une bouchée d'air, s'apprêtant à répondre affirmativement et à abandonner par cette occasion définitivement tout espoir niais de pouvoir changer les choses. Cela revenait au même après tout. Il continuerait à prendre soin d'elle et du bébé, mais en tant qu'ancien élève et non que futur compagnon cette fois.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il se levait, prêt à s'en aller sans faire plus d'histoires, il réalisa que Kurenai serrait toujours sa main sur son ventre. Ses yeux rouges avaient beau se montrer durs et intransigeants, ses mains se cramponnaient à lui désespérément.

L'expression de Kiba se modifia.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je parte? Questionna t-il.

Kurenai fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout le sourire triomphant du jeune brun. Il la regardait avec ses pupilles étroites pleines de malice sous son bandeau frontal noir, les lèvres retroussées en ce sourire goguenard qu'il aimait tant arborer lorsqu'il était content de lui, montrant ses crocs aiguisés.

Kiba avait une beauté des plus animales avec sa complexion fine mais musclée et sa peau bronzée. De plus sa vitalité, son optimisme et sa spontanéité le rendait très agréable. Mais même ainsi Kiba savait aussi se montrait prudent et réfléchis durant un combat, ne se lançant pas bêtement dans la gueule du loup. Les combos talentueux qu'ils préparaient lui et Akamaru avaient toujours enorgueillis Kurenai. Après tout avec la discrétion de Shino et la timidité de Hinata, Kiba avait été le seul avec lequel elle avait vraiment pu s'impliquer aux entrainements sans embuches. Il avait toujours été son préféré. Mais bien sûr jamais elle ne le lui avait fait savoir par question d'éthique ou même de prétention. Car, trop conscient de ses atouts, Kiba avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre la grosse tête. Tout comme Naruto, il faisait parfois preuve d'un sale caractère et se plaisait à se chamailler avec Shino.

Mais il savait également prendre soin de ses camarades. Notamment Hinata et Akamaru. Il se montrait très protecteur avec eux et était prêt à risquer sa vie pour eux sans hésiter.

-Oui. Tu m'as très bien comprise Kiba. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant!

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me tenez si fort la main?

Ahurie, Kurenai baissa ses yeux écarquillés sur ses mains qui, d'une poigne de fer, emprisonnaient fermement la main de Kiba. Petit à petit elle relâcha son emprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses mains s'étaient contracté de cette façon instinctive.

-Arrêtons de faire semblant, cracha Kiba en attrapant de sa main libérée le menton de Kurenai. Je vous plaît, pas vrai?

Kurenai cligna bêtement des yeux, obnubilée par le regard ardent de Kiba.

-Vous aussi vous me plaisez, fit-il sans attendre sa réponse. Et pas qu'un peu. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas me limiter à rentrer chez moi la queue entre les jambes. Je ne veux pas vous brusquer. Ce que je veux c'est que vous me considériez comme l'homme que je suis devenu et non comme le gamin que vous avez eu comme élève. J'ai beau être jeune, dans le monde des ninjas l'âge de maturité s'atteint beaucoup plus tôt, c'est une valeur relative. Et même si je ne prêtant absolument pas être l'homme idéal pour vous, je sais que je peux vous rendre heureuse. Je sais que vous êtes déprimée. Vous souffrez en silence. Mais je peux soulager cette solitude qui vous rend si triste. Qui vous fait pleurer pour un rien. Comme maintenant...Pourquoi est-ce que vous...Non, je veux dire...Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _pleures Kurenai? Se corrigea t-il.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Kiba cueillit doucement du bout de ses doigts les larmes salées qui roulaient sur les joues roses de la femme.

-Parce que les femmes enceintes avons les émotions à fleur de peau à cause de la montée du taux d'hormones, idiot! Pleurnicha t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Kiba eut un sourire affectueux en la voyant fondre en larmes de la sorte. Puis se surprenant lui même, il s'inclina pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres salées de son ancien sensei.

* * *

**WHHHHAAATTT?**

**Oui c'est vrai! Je l'avoue! Avec ce petit retour à Konoha je me suis un peu égaré de l'aventure que vit Naruto au même instant! Mais c'est que j'avais vraiment envie de vous montrer la progression de la relation Kiba-Kurenai! Je trouve qu'ils sont trop mimi! Mais bon après c'est mon opinion personnelle! A vous de voir quelle est la votre! ^^ **

**prochain épisode: « sacrifice »**

**qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Qui va se sacrifier et pourquoi? Vous verrez ça au prochain dattebayo!**

**A la prochaine bande de Konoyaro! Bakayaro! XD XD (tp drôle killer bee dans la série en mode chanteur raté complet!)**


	41. Sacrifice

**Episode 39: Sacrifice**

* * *

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Les invocations géantes de Pain réapparurent en lançant des grognements furieux. Le groupe de ninjas fut obligé de se disperser sous l'assaut de ce lots de têtes de chiens accroché au même corps.

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Deux clones de Naruto se formèrent à ses côtés, tous les deux ayant le même reflet rougeoyant de haine dans le regard que l'original.

-ODAMA RASENGAN!

Le vrai Naruto, avec un cri de rage, se fit propulser par ses clones sur l'hybride avec une énorme sphère tourbillonnante de chakra bleu dans le creux de sa main. L'atteignant de plein fouet, il atterrit aux pieds de la bête échevelée au sol, se plaçant bien en face des six Pain. Maintenant qu'il avait balayé l'obstacle, il les abattrait un par un!

-ATTENTION! NARUTO!

Sasuke se propulsa sur le chien solitaire qui, s'étant détaché du corps principal, se jetait maintenant au dos déprotégé de Naruto.

Son épée foudroyante s'incrusta profondément entre les omoplates de la bête, lui arrachant un jappement de douleur. Sasuke avait visé un point vital, se lançant sur le dos de la bête et s'y agrippant par une touffe de poils bruns. Mais alors que la bête était sur le point de s'effondrer, le chien se sépara soudain en deux au niveau où l'épée l'avait blessé.

Virevoltant agilement dans les airs, Sasuke tomba avec agilité au sol, amortissant le choc de ses genoux pliés.

Naruto s'était retourné à moitié et observait d'un œil irrité l'invocation se remettre sur pied comme si son rasengan n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. Au contraire, tandis qu'il regardait, les chiens gigantesques se séparaient peu à peu, exposant leurs canines avides de sang.

-Ils se multiplient lorsqu'on les blesse, comprit Kakashi, les sourcils froncés. Cette invocation n'est vraiment pas ordinaire. Elle va nous causer pas mal de soucis on dirait...

-KAKASHI SENSEI! Beugla Naruto. Je vais m'occuper de Pain! Je vous laisse les chiens!

-NON! NARUTO...!

Mais avant que Kakashi ait pu finir sa réplique, Naruto se lançait déjà sur les six silhouettes immobiles.

Trois des Pain reculèrent sous l'assaut de Naruto et trois autres prirent la fuite dans l'obscurité silencieuse des bois.

-VOUS NE VOUS ENFUIREZ PAS, BANDE DE SALAUDS! Leur assura Naruto en se lançant à la poursuite des évadés. JE VOUS ECRASERAIS TOUS!

-NARUTO! Hurla Sasuke. IMBECILE! REVIENS!

Il allait courir à sa suite mais deux chiens lui barraient la route. Levant son épée devant ses yeux écarlates, Sasuke amassa son chakra électrique sur son épée, se préparant à riposter.

-Je m'occupe de Naruto! Annonça Yamato en contournant l'obstacle des chiens en créant rapidement un pont de bois au dessus.

Il le traversa en courant, les mains jointes.

-Je vous accompagne, capitaine Yamato! Fit Sakura en le suivant après avoir planté un puissant coup de poing sur la gueule d'une des bêtes.

-Moi aussi!

Sai la suivit d'un pas léger, les sourcils profondément froncés.

Sasuke, l'épée plantée dans le cœur d'une des bête et l'autre main envoyant un Chidori à longue distance sur le chien voisin, regarda les trois ninjas partir à la rescousse de Naruto, irrité. Il aurait préféré s'occuper lui même de Naruto.

A sa grande surprise, aucun des trois Pain restant ne fit mine de les arrêter. Bien sûr. Leur véritable cible était Utakata, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de s'intéresser à eux. Et puis il avait affirmé qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Naruto... Néanmoins Sasuke n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré. Ce Pain dégageait une puissance impressionnante.

_C'est donc avec des gens de ce niveau que tu devais traiter, grand frère, _se dit il en observant plus attentivement l'allure sinistre des trois Pain._ Je comprend pourquoi tu voulais à tout pris infiltrer l'Akatsuki pour la détruire de l'intérieur. Ces types sont vraiment dangereux. Orochimaru était loin d'être le plus puissant d'entre eux._

-Sasuke, l'appela Kakashi en se plaçant derrière lui. Toi tu reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Utakata et Hotaru.

Sasuke jeta un rapide regard par dessus son épaule droite. Kakashi avait découvert son œil au sharingan et son regard était empli de sérieux et de concentration. Quelques mètres derrière, Utakata et Hotaru se tenaient côte à côte. Apparemment la jeune fille s'était blessé à la cheville lors de la dernière attaque de la bête invoquée et elle avait une expression de douleur tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir debout. Très tendu, Utakata se tenait un peu devant elle, la protégeant de sa masse et serrant sa paille entre ses doigts aux jointures blanches.

-Nous devons accomplir notre mission, continua Kakashi. C'est notre priorité.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête et reporta à nouveau son attention sur Pain.

Il y avait parmi eux la femme fine qui avait invoqué les chiens, à présent groupés derrière leur maîtresse, attendant ses ordres avec des ronronnements bestiaux qui secouaient les arbres environnants. Il y avait également un homme de très haute taille qui portait des piercings plus longs que les autres aux oreilles, les faisant ressembler à des griffes incrustées dans ses lobes. Pour finir le dernier Pain portait un tissu blanc sur la tête, transpercé à plusieurs endroits par des pointes noires qui semblaient lui sortir de la tête.

Sasuke les analysa chacun son tour, avec une froideur calculatrice dans le regard. Il devait les détruire, tous! Sinon, à cause d'eux, la haine consumerait l'âme pure de son ange. Ce n'était pas envisageable! A ce moment, la haine de Naruto devenait sienne. Mais lui n'avait plus peur des chemins tracés par les ténèbres. Il avait tellement vécu parmi eux...Les avaient suivi longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'il refusait de laisser s'éteindre la lumière qui l'en avait fait échapper! Jamais il ne permettrait à Pain de souiller Naruto!

La voix grave, Sasuke s'adressa pour la première fois directement à Hotaru sans se retourner.

-Hotaru, tu es blessée. Tu devrais t'éloigner si tu ne veux pas nous gêner ou être tuée.

La jeune femme sursauta. Ce garçon sombre et séduisant, il l'avait toujours intimidé. Il n'était pas du tout bavard mais quand il parlait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de lucide.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle abaissa son regard sur sa cheville enflée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, impatient.

-Tu m'as entendu? On a pas de temps à perdre!

-JE REFUSE! S'écria soudain Hotaru. Je n'abandonnerais pas Utakata sensei! Je peux me battre! Ce n'est rien! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me protéger! Je suis son élève! Pas une fille déprotégée qui ne sait pas se défendre d'elle même! Je reste! Je n'ai pas peur!

Les poings et les dents serrés, elle leva des yeux définitifs sur les trois Pain qui les regardaient, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Utakata posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, y appliquant une pression encourageante.

-Je suis fier de toi Hotaru, dit-il en souriant de ses belles lèvres fines. Mais sois très prudente. Et surtout...survis. C'est un ordre.

Hotaru leva un regard médusé sur les yeux d'un doré intense qui la dévoraient sous des mèches de cheveux bruns décoiffés.

Puis se reprenant, elle acquiesça profondément de la tête et attrapa deux kunais aiguisés dans sa sacoche.

Utakata se tourna à son tour vers ses chasseurs avec une expression défiante, approchant le bout de sa paille de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Je suis prêt. Essayez donc de m'attraper. Je vais vous apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer un Jinchurriki.

Le Pain au tissu sur la tête eut un large sourire désagréable. Levant son bras droit, il démantibula sa main gauche et la tira en faisant apparaître à son bras plusieurs explosifs qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête et propulsa en l'air.

-Attention! Avertit Kakashi.

* * *

-ARRETEZ VOUS! BORDEEEEEELLLL!

Le hurlement de Naruto se prolongea en un aboiement surnaturel. Les trois Pain s'arrêtèrent enfin, leur cheveux roux et leur manteau de l'Akatsuki agités par les rafales de vent chaud que déployait le manteau de démon renard de Naruto.

Se stoppant quelques mètres derrière eux, Naruto s'accroupit au sol, rugissant sa haine.

Il reconnut le Pain du centre qui avait pris la parole avant. Il était accompagné d'un Pain aux cheveux longs et d'un autre, plus enrobé, qui portait des piercings sur l'arrête du nez et un sur chaque joue.

-Tu me hais, n'est ce pas...Kyubi? Interrogea le Pain du milieu, aux cheveux en épis. Tu es toi aussi entrainé par ce cycle éternel de haine. Par cet enfer de la vengeance humaine.

-MON NOM EST NARUTO UZUMAKI! Le reprit Naruto, bouillant de rage.

-Mais tu ne connais pas encore la véritable douleur, continua Pain sans prêter d'attention à sa protestation. Le véritable visage de la souffrance. Tu prêtant vouloir rendre justice à ton maître. Tu me vois comme le méchant de l'histoire. Comme l'assassin corrompu par la soif de pouvoir. Mais c'est sans te douter une seule seconde que toi et moi nous sommes des ninjas fraternels élevés au rang de ninjas de niveau par la même personne. Par le même maître.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps s'étaient légèrement atténué à ces mots et maintenant Naruto écoutait attentivement les paroles de son ennemi.

-Jiraya sensei fut aussi mon maître dans son temps.

Naruto resta bouche bée, fixant d'un air étourdi les yeux violets de son interlocuteur. Puis la haine refit surface avec encore plus de véhémence que précédemment dans sa tête et dans chaque particule nerveuse de son corps. Comme une vague rouge de violence.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI! NE TE FOUS SURTOUT PAS DE MOI, PAIN! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU AURAIS TUE TON PROPRE SENSEI? EHHH!

Pain étrécit ses yeux en deux fentes dangereuses.

-Parce qu'avec son idéalisme naïf, il gênait l'accomplissement de mon destin, répondit-il finalement.

-JE VAIS TE DIRE MOI QUEL EST TON DESTIN! Répliqua Naruto, hors de lui. TU VAS MOURIR ICI!

-Naruto!

Le jeune blond qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie comme un chat sur une souris, interrompit brutalement son élan.

Cette voix...

-Naruto! Ça suffit! Arrête ça! Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul! Toujours cette manie de te lancer la tête la première! Sans réfléchir aux gens qui t'entourent! T'es vraiment qu'un abruti!

Sakura s'avançait vers lui en compagnie de Sai et de Yamato. Les yeux embués, la jeune femme parlait d'une voix suppliante. Elle croyait revivre les instant où face à Orochimaru Naruto avait perdu tous ses moyens et avait laissé Kyubi prendre le dessus. Elle avait eu alors une immense peur. Peur de perdre Naruto à jamais. Alors qu'à ce moment là Sasuke était déjà loin d'eux, la jeune ninja n'aurait jamais pu supporter la perte d'un nouveau camarade. Naruto était devenu sa béquille, son pilier. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre lui aussi.

Et à ce moment même, le sentant dégager tant de chakra démoniaque, cette frayeur l'envahissait de nouveau des pieds à la tête, l'angoissant au plus haut point.

-Nous nous battrons ensemble contre Pain, Naruto, lui ordonna sévèrement Yamato. Se séparer en deux groupes n'a pas été une bonne idée mais puisque tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix nous allons devoir à nous quatre nous occuper de ceux ci.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit Pain. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, notre cible est Rokubi.

Sur ces mots, les trois Pain partirent en fumée.

Ahuris, les quatre ninjas restèrent un moment le regard rivé sur le précédent emplacement des Pain. Ils avaient disparut d'un coup!

-MMMEEEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDDEEEEEEE! Ragea Naruto en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

-Nous devons vite rejoindre les autres! Informa Sai d'un air abasourdi. Il les ont sûrement rejoins. Ils voulaient simplement nous attirer loin de Utakata pour qu'il soit déprotégé! Ils vont l'attaquer tous ensemble!

Naruto serra très étroitement ses poings, se plantant les ongles dans les paumes. Le sang chaud et écarlate afflua, s'écoulant sur l'herbe et la terre humides.

_C'est ma faute! _Se récrimina t-il. _Je n'aurais pas dû marcher à leur piège! Utakata...Hotaru...Kakashi...Sasuke! Tenez bon!_ _On arrive!_

* * *

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! Fit de nouveau la fille mince.

Alors que Kakashi avait fait appel à ses invocations canines pour contrer les attaques persistantes des énormes bêtes de Pain; que Utakata et Hotaru affrontaient ensemble le Pain aux explosions; et que Sasuke s'adonnait à blesser le grand Pain aux piercings en griffes tout en esquivant ses multiples essais de l'attraper au cou; la Pain fille en avait profité pour faire une nouvelle invocation.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Utakata et Hotaru se retournèrent pour contempler quelle nouvelle invocation d'horreur elle allait réaliser. Mais tous les trois furent grandement surpris en observant qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que des trois Pain restant apparut dans son cercle d'invocation.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? _Paniqua Sasuke. _Où sont passé les autres? Naruto..._

-Le jeu a assez duré.

Le Pain du centre leva sa main et soudain Utakata fut irrésistiblement attiré vers lui, s'élevant vélocement dans les airs. Sa paille était resté au sol, inutile. En un clin d'œil il se retrouva la gorge serrée entre les doigts impitoyables de Pain, sa longue silhouette pendant tristement en l'air.

-UTAKATA SENSEIIIII! Hurla désespérément Hotaru.

-Maintenant Rokubi, tu vas nous accompagner sans faire d'histoires, l'avertit Pain. Ou cette fille mourra.

Utakata entrouvrit un œil, les mains tentant de décrocher l'emprise de Pain sur son cou.

-LACHE LE! SALE MONSTRE! Exigea Hotaru, la voix brisée.

Elle se lança sur les Pains, kunais en avant, oubliant complètement sa douleur à la cheville, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière sa tête.

-Hotaru!

Kakashi tenta de la retenir dans sa course mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts, souple comme un chat.

Elle lança ensuite une attaque d'eau sur les membres de l'Akatsuki, voulant les forcer à reculer. Mais celui qui était le plus gros de tous se planta à l'avant et levant les bras, il aspira l'attaque aquatique de la jeune fille.

Elle persista néanmoins et lança ses kunais devant elle, sans ralentir son allure. Mais le Pain aux cheveux longs secréta une substance noire qui forma une solide barre noire dans sa main avec laquelle il les dévia.

Hotaru était maintenant si près d'eux que l'impact semblait presque inévitable. Néanmoins Sasuke intervint à temps, lançant une attaque de foudre sur les deux Pain. Celui aux capacités d'absorption de chakra se vit réduit à aspirer son attaque tandis que l'autre se reculait précautionneusement.

Le passage s'ouvrit donc devant la jeune fille qui, atteignant enfin son objectif, abattit son poing sur le Pain qui tenait son maître par le cou. Mais alors que son poing était à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'ennemi, une vague foudroyante la repoussa soudain au loin. Elle s'écrasa sur la tronc épais d'arbre.

-Ho...taru..., s'étrangla Utakata.

Kakashi voulut intervenir, mais deux Pain et les chiens géants l'encerclèrent à l'unisson. Sasuke quand à lui se retrouva cerné par les trois autres Pain, le cœur débordant de mépris et d'impuissance. Il était généralement assez doué pour l'art de l'improvisation ingénieuse. Mais cette fois il se sentait pris à court, la garde baissée. Ce Pain n'était définitivement pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère!

-Tu te débat encore, Rokubi? L'interrogea Pain en observant les efforts vains qu'il faisait pour blesser le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. C'est que la vie de cette fille a si peu d'importance à tes yeux? Dans ce cas...

Levant l'autre bras, Pain s'apprêta cette fois à attirer Hotaru vers lui.

-Laisse la! S'efforça d'articuler Utakata, le souffle coupé. Lai...sse la tr...anquille!

Sans l'écouter, Pain obtempéra. Sasuke et Kakashi eurent beau se démener de toute leur force contre les ennemis qui les entravaient, ils ne purent éviter la catastrophe.

Hotaru vint se planter l'estomac sur la barre de fer noir que Pain tenait dans sa main libre.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille émit une petite plainte étouffée. Puis réussissant à relever brièvement le menton vers son maître qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, elle se força à sourire, un fil de sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Utakata resta cois à regarder son visage enfantin, pâle d'effroi.

-Utakata...sensei...Tu dois...vivre...s'il te plait...

Pain lança la jeune femme au loin, libérant son arme de son poids.

Glacé, Utakata se sentit tout d'abord très vide, mais avec une force effroyable, la haine le submergea.

Au plus profond de lui une voix millénaire s'éleva.

_Prends mon pouvoir...Venge sa mort._

L'immense chakra afflua d'un coup, débordant par tous les pores de sa peau.

-AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!

Pain fut forcé de le lâcher et de prendre ses distances tellement le chakra était nocif dans son intensité. Mais Utakata fut plus rapide. Le corps enveloppé par une épaisse masse bleuâtre de chakra de Rokubi et les yeux plus dorés que jamais, il envoya un terrible coup de poing sur le visage de Pain.

N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, un autre Pain se plaça devant le Pain attaqué, encaissant le coup fatal à sa place. Ainsi le Pain des invocations fut réduis en bouilli par le crochet foudroyant de Utakata.

Le mini Rokubi aux membres gluants formés autour des membres brouillés de Utakata, s'éleva alors dans les airs, lançant un cri perçant dans le ciel noircissant.

* * *

Naruto releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait ressenti un déploiement surhumain de chakra. Une lamentation furieuse de son frère d'armes.

Pressant le pas, il continua à courir en se sachant très près du but.

* * *

-Pain!

Sasuke s'était approché de Pain tandis que Utakata hurlait sa rage à la pleine lune. Kakashi, lui, s'était emparé du corps blessé de Hotaru pour le mettre à l'abris, son œil au sharingan fixé sur la figure désespérée de Utakata qui détruisait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage avec rage.

-Rokubi est hors de lui et Kyubi en fera de même dès que Naruto sera là, dit Sasuke. J'ai ressenti son chakra. Il a réagi à celui de Rokubi. Il est très près d'ici. Je ne doute pas que tu puisse t'occuper d'un jinchurriki sans problème. Mais de deux? Et tous les deux hors de contrôle? Les Bijuus sont des armes nationales. Les affronter dans ces circonstances serait du suicide même pour l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Pain tourna une expression indéchiffrable vers lui.

Sasuke gardait une expression énigmatique, un demi sourire tordant ses lèvres pâles.

-Je te propose un marché, Pain.

Fronçant les sourcils, Pain écouta la rapide proposition de Sasuke.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, le pressa t-il ensuite. Donne moi ta réponse.

Pain délibéra.

-J'accepte, Uchiwa Sasuke. Suis moi.

* * *

Alors que Utakata recentrait son attention sur eux, les cinq Pain -le plus grand d'entre eux portant la figure fracassée de la Pain fille- et Sasuke se pressèrent de quitter les lieux, esquivant les attaques de Rokubi. Sasuke eut recours à plusieurs reprises à son chidori pour maintenir le démon éloigné. Tandis que les Pain utilisaient leurs diverses capacités pour entraver ses attaques.

Mais le démon en Utakata s'acharnait, guidé par son désir inassouvi de tuer.

-Utakata...sensei...

Ce simple soupir dans la nuit eut un effet décisif. Le démon en Utakata s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se stoppa dans sa course et retourna rapidement à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il trouva Sakura accroupie auprès du corps étendu sur l'herbe de Hotaru. Le chakra curatif de la ninja médecin luisait sur ses mains tandis qu'elle les tenaient fermement au dessus de la plaie ouverte de Hotaru.

A l'approche de Utakata, Sakura leva un visage recouvert de sueur sur lui.

-Elle est en vie, lui annonça t-elle. Elle a faillis y rester, mais elle est forte. Elle tiendra bon.

Utakata se laissa tomber sur les genoux, épuisé, sans détourner le regard du visage paisible de Hotaru. Elle s'était évanouie. Elle n'était pas morte.

_C'est toi qui m'a fait revenir, n'est ce pas Hotaru? Tu as été plus forte que moi. Et tu as su suivre les ordres de ton maître. Tu as survécu. Tu es décidément une élève extraordinaire...Merci, Hotaru. _

-Où est Pain, Utakata?

Naruto s'était approché de lui ainsi que Kakashi, Yamato et Sai. Le démon renard semblait s'être apaisé dans Naruto tout comme pour lui Rokubi. Hébété, Utakata rassembla ses idées, l'esprit perturbé.

-Il...Il est parti. Finalement...Il a dû se raviser. Je...J'ai vu que Sasuke était avec lui...Il le suivait...

Une vague d'horreur froide traversa le corps de Naruto. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Yamato écarquilla les yeux. Sakura fut secouée d'un frisson muet tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de soigner au plus vite son amie.

Sai, lui, rabaissa les paupières, se sachant fautif.

_Si j'avais agis avant ça ne serait pas arrivé...C'est de ma faute. Je savais que ça arriverait. Maître Danzô avait raison... Sasuke nous a encore trahis. Mais c'était la dernière fois._

-Sasuke..., répéta Naruto dans un murmure. Il faut...Il faut les rattraper.

-Hors de question Naruto, fit Kakashi en lui attrapant le bras cette fois pour ne pas lui laisser d'échappatoire. Sasuke est parti de son propre grès. Et ce Pain...S'il a décidé de partir nous n'allons pas lui courir après. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous. De plus il a dit qu'il ne blesserait pas Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Il n'y pas de « mais » Naruto! Le coupa sèchement Kakashi. Notre priorité est notre mission! Si Sasuke avait été emmené de force, nous l'aurions secouru. Nous aurions encouru ce risque pour un camarade. Mais il est parti par lui même. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Naruto n'en croyait pas un mot. Se retournant, il regarda les nuages gris au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

_Pourquoi Sasuke? Pourquoi est ce que tu me refais ça? J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus..._

Et l'eau froide de la pluie se mêla aux larmes salées de ses yeux, glissant lentement le long de ses joues. Y traçant des sillons de mélancolie.

* * *

_Naruto...Mon ange...J'espère que tu me pardonnera. C'était le seul moyen._

Suivant de près les six Pain silencieux de sa démarche féline, Sasuke sentait comment ses cheveux noirs se collaient à sa peau à cause de la pluie qui tombait délicatement.

Il avait pris une décision dans cette situation désespéré. Pour protéger ses amis. Il s'était donné en guise de persuasion. Il avait servi d'appât à Pain afin de le détourner de son but primaire. Ça aurait été trop dangereux. Déjà que cette fille, Hotaru, avait été tuée. Sasuke avait voulu empêcher d'autres pertes inutiles.

Pain ne s'était montré plus enclin à laisser tomber sa capture de Bijuu que grâce à l'offerte de Sasuke. Il s'était donné lui même. S'était laissé prendre aux griffes de Madara. Après tout ce Pain était beaucoup trop puissant. Il aurait fait trop de dégâts.

_Deviens plus fort, Naruto. Beaucoup plus fort. Je gagnerais du temps pour toi. Retrouve le dernier Jinchurriki et vas de l'avant. J'espère seulement que tu comprendras. J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés. Mais j'ai mon propre rôle à jouer dans cette histoire._

_Je t'aime, mon ange._

* * *

_**Noooon! Sasuke! Est ENCORE parti! Et oui! C'était lui le sacrifice! ^^ Et c'est que notre beau Uchiwa a son propre bout de chemin à parcourir! À découvrir dans la suite! au fait jme suis mise à regarder D Gray Man! C vraiment trop bien! Trop beau Kanda! Et il arrête pas de s'énerver contre Allen pour un rien! XD XD trop drôle! Alors je vous le recommande! Et aussi No 6 avec Sion et Nezumi! Sont trop mimi! vous verrez!**_

_**Allez les gens! Les vacances ne sont pas encore terminées! Profitez en à fond!**_

_**Dance! Dance! Dance! To you!**_

_**Just! Just! Just! To you! **_

_**;)**_


	42. Petit favori

_**Épisode 40: Petit favori**_

Deidara envoya une nouvelle fois ses créations artistiques en l'air. Adoptant l'apparence d'élégants oiseaux d'argile, elles survolaient les environs à la recherche du fugitif.

-Ohé, Kisame! Le héla t-il. Tu es sûr que le Jinchurriki se trouve dans les parages? J'ai beau chercher, mon Art n'a toujours pas détecté sa présence, hum.

-Vraiment? Pouffa Kisame. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!

Deidara se retourna vers lui, l'air menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue, enfoiré...?

-Il est ici, l'interrompit Kisame. Samehada est de plus en plus agitée depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. N'est ce pas, ma jolie? C'est comme suivre les traces de sang séchées laissées par un cerf blessé en pleine curée. Samehada peut ressentir les miettes de son chakra. Il ne nous échappera pas.

Sceptique, Deidara lança un regard sous sa cape noire au petit village dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Ce n'était qu'un tas de chaumières et d'auberges de repos pour les voyageurs mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine beauté dans la structure ancienne et adaptée au milieu rocheux dans lequel ils se trouvaient. En effet le terrain était tellement périlleux dans ces contrées que certaines maisons avaient dû être construites à même la roche. Adaptant les petits édifices de bois à l'environnement accidenté.

-Très bien, céda t-il. Mais alors je te laisse le chercher toi même. Je ne me suis toujours pas reposé comme il faut de mes blessures. Je vais m'arrêter dans une auberge pour cette nuit.

Kisame eut un large sourire, montrant une rangée de dents pointues.

-Comme tu voudras. Je ne voudrais pas épuiser le petit favori de Madara.

Deidara serra très étroitement ses dents, contenant ses violentes pulsions d'assassinat. Ce surnom que lui avait trouvé Kisame n'était pas nouveau mais à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi Deidara avait l'impression de sortir automatiquement de ses gongs. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, ne sachant que trop bien que c'était l'effet recherché par Kisame. Il serait trop content de lui!

-Mon Art suivra ta trace, articula t-il d'un ton contenu. Si jamais tu avais besoin de moi, je le saurais, hum.

Se mettant en marche afin de fouiller le village, Kisame eut un rire mélodieux.

Deidara respira profondément par le nez, faisant papillonner ses narines, tandis que son compagnon s'éloignait. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche d'un asile agréable, propre et peu bondé.

Il se faisait tard et le moignon de son bras droit lui faisait mal. Ils n'avaient fait des pauses que très rarement depuis qu'il voyageait avec Kisame. A croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger et de dormir! Tout comme Sasori avec son corps de pantin! Deidara n'avait décidément pas de chance en matière de compagnon! Au moins Tobi, lui, se nourrissait normalement...

_Pas Tobi, idiot! Madara!_ Se morigéna t-il mentalement en grimaçant. _Uchiwa Madara...Cet homme..._

Troublé, Deidara ne surveilla plus ses pas. Il gambada ainsi dans la ville baignée par la lueur fantomatique de la lune, son manteau noir cachant les reflets dorés de ses cheveux.

-Monsieur!

Il s'arrêta brutalement, prit au dépourvu. Levant sa main valide, il se prépara pour contrer une attaque.

Mais aucune menace imminente ne l'attendait. Il ne s'agissait que d'une petite fille brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Elle levait deux grands yeux couleur noisette vers lui. Plusieurs dents manquaient à son sourire enfantin et naïf, des tâches de rousseur recouvraient son nez et ses joues, et les deux couettes sur sa tête parachevaient cette apparence fragile et adorable de fillette innocente.

Clignant des yeux, Deidara mit quelques instants à se ressaisir et à rabaisser son bras gauche. Il eut ensuite un sourire en coin, trouvant cette petite fille bien imprudente de s'adresser ainsi à des inconnus. Après tout il aurait pu être quelqu'un de dangereux...humph!

-Bonsoir petite, lui dit-il en se mettant à croupis auprès d'elle. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule si tard?

-Je ne suis pas toute seule! Protesta la fillette en boudant. J'ai Timy avec moi! Et puis je ne suis pas petite!

Surpris, Deidara observa un petit chat noir se faufiler entre les jambes de la fille. En l'apercevant de ses yeux verts intenses aux pupilles verticales dilatées, l'animal émit un feulement agressif à l'encontre de Deidara.

-Timy! Le gronda la fillette en l'attrapant de ses petites mains.

Deidara étrécit les yeux en deux fentes de malice. Il n'avait jamais aimé les matous. A son avis, ils n'étaient bons qu'à faire éclater. Et apparemment c'était réciproque. Comme si les chats avaient un sixième sens leur permettant de ressentir son animosité. Il se souvint de ses débuts dans l'Art de faire éclater les choses. Il avait d'abord eu à pratiquer avec ce genre de bestioles pour s'entrainer. Humph! Il avait alors balayé sa ville natale de pas mal de chats errants inutiles et pathétiques.

Allongeant sa main vers le chat, Deidara laissa la bouche à sa paume s'ouvrir, gloutonne. Mais alors que les dents de sa paume allaient cruellement se resserrer sur la peau de l'animal, ce dernier eut une très étrange réaction.

-Oh! Timy vous aime bien finalement! Sourit la fillette de sa bouche édentée.

En effet, au grand désarrois de Deidara le chaton s'était mis à lui lécher les doigts de la main en émettant un ronronnement satisfait.

La fillette lui attrapa alors la main et, le renversant presque, elle se hâta le long d'une ruelle en le trainant dans son sillon.

La cape renversée sur son dos, Deidara se laissa guider par cette petite main chaude, encore hébété par la sensation râpeuse de la langue du chat sur sa peau.

-Voilà! C'est ici! Annonça la petite en s'arrêtant devant une porte de bois, très fière d'elle.

Elle poussa la porte devant elle en tirant toujours le jeune blond derrière elle.

-Maman! J'emmène un voyageur!

Une jeune femme au cheveux bruns et aux yeux du même teint que ceux de la fillette se pressa de venir à leur rencontre.

-Mafuyu! Dit-elle, le souffle coupé. Combien de fois est-ce que je dois te le répéter? Je t'avais dis d'aller te coucher! Tu m'as fait très peur! Je t'ai cherché partout!

La fillette se recroquevilla derrière la cuisse de Deidara, s'y agrippant avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

-Mais je voulais te trouver des clients maman..., se défendit-elle. Puisque les autres auberges ont toujours plus de monde que toi...

La femme eut un long soupir exaspéré. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Deidara, qui de plus en plus déconcerté, essayait subrepticement de dégager sa jambe.

-Je suis navrée qu'elle vous ait dérangé monsieur, dit la femme en s'adressant à lui. Mafuyu a toujours été un peu rebelle. Elle me ressemble trop à son âge!

-Ce n'est rien, assura Deidara en réussissant enfin à se libérer des griffes de la fillette et de son chat. De toutes façons je cherchais un endroit où m'héberger.

-Tant mieux! Asseyez vous! Je vais vous préparer le plat de la maison!

Deidara prit place dans le petit salon. Il n'y avait en effet pas beaucoup d'autres clients comme l'avait bien signalé la fillette. Quatre ou cinq personnes tout au plus étaient installé autour de la cheminée. Mais c'était exactement ce que cherchait Deidara. Avec sa tenue de l'Akatsuki, trop de curieux lui auraient attiré des ennuis. Alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait à cette instant c'était un peu de détente.

La mère de Mafuyu, qui paraissait être la patronne des lieux, lui apporta rapidement un menu complet et appétissant. Le tout accompagné d'un pain sucré et d'un bon thé chaud, Deidara fut rapidement rassasié. Se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se caressa paresseusement le ventre gonflé, se demandant combien de temps encore ils mettraient pour retrouver le jinchurriki de Hachibi.

-Monsieur!

Deidara sursauta. Il retrouva le visage heureux de la fillette près de lui. Se reculant quelque peu, Deidara la regarda, irrité, prendre place auprès de lui. Le chaton s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse lorsqu'elle le siffla, se roulant en une boule de poil et fixant Deidara de ses yeux verts perçants.

-Alors? Vous avez aimé? Ma maman fait les plus délicieux roulots de printemps de toute la région! Pas vrai?

S'abstenant de répondre, Deidara fixa la gamine d'un œil critique. Comment pouvait on être innocent à ce point? Deidara n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour comme cela. Mais c'est que cette fillette, dans son village perdu, n'avait pas eu à traverser les mêmes épreuves que lui. En effet grâce à ses aptitudes très avancées Deidara avait atteint le rang de Chunin dans son village, Iwa no Kuni, dès l'âge de dix ans. Il avait alors rejoint la cellule terroriste spécialisée en explosifs et devint rapidement un ninja exceptionnel, surclassé par dessus le reste de ses camarades. Mais très vite l'admiration se transforma en jalousie, et la jalousie en peur.

Il avait donc déserté son village qui s'était montré incapable de comprendre ni de réprimer sa volonté de puissance artistique et il avait décidé de vivre par ses propres moyens à l'âge de 18 ans. Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il regrettait, il avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis, avait eu beaucoup d'expériences palpitantes. Dont son entrée dans l'Akatsuki et sa collaboration avec ses nouveaux camarades terroristes.

Deidara avait toujours adoré être au dessus du lot, grimper les échelons, afin d'atteindre le sommet de la sublimation humaine.

C'est pourquoi il ne saisissait pas comment des gens aussi banaux que cette petite, menant une vie si dénuée d'importance dans un coin aussi ordinaire, pouvaient afficher un sourire aussi ravi.

-Vous êtes un ninjas, pas vrai? Continua la petite. J'ai vu votre bandeau! Timy et moi aussi on fait des missions secrètes des fois! Mais ne le dites pas à ma maman! Je lui ai promis de ne plus recommencer la dernière fois qu'elle nous a attrapé!

Haussant un sourcil, Deidara ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression fautive de Mafuyu. En tant normal il n'éprouvait ni intérêt ni aucune pitié pour les civils dans son genre. Mais il devait avouer que cette petite était décidément très mignonne.

Il posa sa main gauche sur sa petite tête et lui sourit gentiment. Mafuyu essaya d'échapper à ce contact, riant et piaillant allègrement.

-Vous aimez les enfants?

Deidara leva son œil bleu sur le visage attendri de la patronne de l'auberge. Elle avait un joli visage en forme de cœur et ses cheveux bruns cascadaient joliment sur son cou. Svelte, elle avait néanmoins les formes généreuses d'une jeune mère.

-Je n'avais pas vu Mafuyu aussi enchantée avec un client depuis que son père est...Enfin. C'était il y a longtemps.

Deidara échangea un long regard avec la femme tandis que Mafuyu s'amusait toujours avec sa main. Elle avait découvert la bouche au revers de sa main, et la petite et son chat l'examinaient d'un air mi enchanté mi écœuré.

_Donc elle est veuve...Décidément le veuvage lui sied bien, hum..._

_Tu comptes coucher avec elle?_

Deidara tressaillit violemment, arrachant brutalement sa main des mains de la fillette.

-Vous allez bien? S'inquiéta la femme.

-O-Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, hum. Vous pouvez me donner une chambre?

-Bien sûr.

Une certaine déception se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage et retenant Mafuyu dans ses bras pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, non sans d'abord lui répéter:

-Souvenez vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre au fond du couloir.

Deidara ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui et serra son dos contre la porte, agité de tremblements.

_A l'instant... Cette voix dans ma tête...Qu'est ce que c'était?_

Le jeune blond avait en effet trouvé quelque chose de terriblement familier dans le son de cette voix grave.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez déjà oublié, senpai..._

Figé d'horreur, Deidara découvrit une silhouette sur le matelas devant lui dans la chambre. Tranquillement assis, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, Madara l'attendait, son masque orange sur le visage.

-Dis moi Deidy, cette femme, tu la trouves charmante?

Trop étourdi pour pouvoir parler, Deidara se limita à écarquiller son œil bleu encore plus.

-Tu n'es pas un gentil garçon, Deidy. Je te laisse seul quelques temps et tu penses déjà à me tromper!

Cette fois, ce fut la bouche de Deidara qui se décrocha en écoutant ces paroles.

-Déjà que tes autres compagnons me donnent eux aussi pas mal de tracas..., continua Madara d'une voix faussement triste. Tu devrais te montrer plus compréhensif avec moi. Je vais devoir te punir.

Deidara se ressaisit enfin à ces mots, bouillant de rage.

-LA FERME! Tu te prends pour qui? Je fais ce que je veux, hum! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'abord? Je te croyais très loin d'ici! Et si tu n'es pas content de notre travail tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper toi même de tes jinchurrikis! Rien ne m'obliges à te suivre comme un chien!

-Là tu te trompes, mon cher. Moi, je t'y oblige.

Sans que son œil eut perçut le moindre mouvement, Deidara se retrouva tout à coup opprimé contre la porte par la masse de Madara. Le retenant fermement par le cou, Madara tenait sa proie avec précaution. Il commença alors à déboutonner le manteau de Deidara de sa main libre.

-Ar-Arrête! Enfoiré! Dit Deidara d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué senpai. J'avais très envie de te revoir alors j'ai décidé passer te faire un petit coucou. Après tout je contrôle l'espace et le temps, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce don pour nous faire plaisir à tous les deux?

-JE NE...! Commença Deidara.

-Chut!

Caressant le torse nu du jeune blond du bout de ses doigts, Madara descendit lentement le long de son ventre et s'arrêta sensiblement en dessous de son bassin.

Deidara émit un petit couinement de résistance. Mais peu à peu il se détendit, se laissant aller au plaisir du contact de ses doigts fins et experts. Levant fébrilement son bras gauche, Deidara ôta le masque tourbillonnant de son visiteur.

_Ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon, sa peau très blanche, ses lèvres rosées, sa mâchoire forte, son nez aquilin, ses cernes mauves, ses yeux rougeoyants..._

Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Si ce n'est que le rouge de ses yeux semblait encore plus vif, plus irréel.

Il attira Madara vers lui, accrochant un bout de l'étoffe noire de son manteau, et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Madara caressa de sa main libre la longue chevelure blonde de Deidara, détachant sa queue de cheval, faisant tomber sa tignasse dorée sur ses épaules. Il attrapa alors son poing fermé et l'ouvrant, passa sa langue sur les lèvres qui s'y trouvaient. La bouche s'ouvrit alors et Madara l'embrassa elle aussi, faisant gémir Deidara de plaisir.

Ensuite il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et, en tirant dessus, jeta Deidara sur le lit avec violence.

-Il est temps pour toi d'être punis, annonça t-il. N'oublie pas à qui tu appartient, senpai. Tu es à moi. Tout à moi.

Déglutissant, Deidara le regarda d'un œil apeuré s'approcher de lui.

_A quoi bon résister? J'aime beaucoup sa façon de me dominer. Aussi rabaissant que ça puisse être, hum! Je veux être son favori maintenant et toujours! Punis moi, mon Tobi! Je suis à toi, hum!_

* * *

**Mmmmmm! Mais quel duo! Quel duo! XD j'adore! Oui je sais j'ai encore fais un écart dans l'histoire! Mais c'est que Deidara/Madara je suis fan! Absolument! ^^ **

**Prochain épisode: « un nouvel entrainement »! à paraître bientôt! Ou peut être pas! Je ne promet rien! Les vacances sont bientôt terminées malheureusement! Et ce sera bientôt la reprise pour nous tous! T^T Un bien triste moment, je suis d'accord...Le mieux ce serait de faire la rentrée tranquillement, revoir les camarades, faire un peu de cours..une petite semaine maximum histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Après tout ça nous a _vite fait_ manqué...Puis de repartir en vacances direct! XD XD pas vrai? **

**Bon allez! Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de vacances à vous tous! on a encore deux bonnes semaines à déguster! Et peut être à bientôt! **

**Ps: laissez vos coms! où es tu? Ma chère Naruto Uchiwa? Tu ne veux plus être le poids qui équilibre la balance de mes écris? T^T **


	43. Un nouvel entrainement

_**Épisode 41: Un nouvel entrainement**_

-BIENVENUS!

Les quatre ninjas chargés de la surveillance de la porte d'entrée principale du village caché de la Feuille eurent un large sourire en reconnaissant Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato qui arrivaient aux côtés de deux personnes inconnues: un grand homme maigre et une jeune fille à l'air éreinté.

Un des surveillants, appartenant au clan Hyuga, passa en revue leur chakra à l'aide de son byakugan afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune anormalité. En ces temps d'inquiétudes et de méfiance toutes les précautions étaient bonnes. Mais ne notant rien d'étrange, le ninja donna le feu vert à ses camarades et ils leur permirent traverser la porte sans entraves.

Après tout Tsunade leur avait informé elle même que l'équipe Kakashi se trouvait actuellement en mission à l'étranger. Leur retour n'avait donc rien d'étonnant même s'il avait été prévu pour beaucoup plus tard. Néanmoins, en observant plus attentivement le groupe silencieux pénétrer le village, les quatre ninjas échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas censé faire partie du groupe? Interrogea l'un d'entre eux à voix basse.

* * *

Sakura frémit en entendant l'écho des chuchotements des veilleurs.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Baissant ses yeux verts sur ses pieds, elle avança en ayant l'impression de porter un poids sur le dos. Un poids qui s'était notablement allégé depuis quelques temps mais qui à présent revenait, plus lourd et plus douloureux que jamais.

Honnêtement, son anxiété au sujet de Sasuke n'avait jamais totalement disparu. Tout le temps qu'il était resté auprès d'eux elle avait vécu avec cette peur au ventre. La peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse une nouvelle fois dans la nature. Chaque matin elle s'était réveillé en craignant que le retour de Sasuke n'eut été qu'une illusion. Un autre de ses rêves insensés et réalistes qui satisfaisaient momentanément son malheur tout en rendant peu à peu la réalité plus insupportable.

Mais Sasuke avait toujours été là. Chaque matin elle avait retrouvé le reflet brillant de ses cheveux noirs, le mystère charmant de ses pupilles sombres. Sans pouvoir y croire, son rêve s'était réalisé une fois et une fois encore, et ainsi de suite. Et même si elle avait dû se contenter du rôle d'amie, elle avait dégusté sa présence discrète et enivrante. Elle avait reniflé l'arôme inimitable de sa peau, écouté amoureusement le ton grave de sa voix.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Il semblait pourtant heureux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Sasuke avait semblé heureux de retrouver les siens, leur village, leur équipe,...Naruto. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus quitté d'une semelle. Ils avaient beau se chamailler constamment en public, Sakura savait qu'en réalité ils étaient très proches.

Il lui suffisait de regarder la tête que faisait Naruto actuellement. Elle, qui se sentait si misérable, elle se trouvait tout de même dépassée par le vide terrible qui avait remplacé cette lueur joyeuse dans le regard du jeune blond.

Personne n'avait osé lui adresser la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt où Pain les avait attaqué. Kakashi leur avait demandé à tous de le laisser tranquille quelques temps. De lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qui été arrivé.

Et durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à Konoha, Naruto s'était ainsi enfermé dans un cocon de silence solitaire, se mettant un peu à l'écart des autres à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour manger. Il n'avait pas avalé un seul morceau depuis deux jours et Sakura commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

_Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu fais Naruto,_ se dit-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais. _Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Je suis là moi aussi. Parle moi! S'il te plait..._

Une plainte féminine lui fit brusquement dévier le regard.

Hotaru était tombé à genoux, le souffle court. Elle était très faible. Malgré les soins que lui avait apporté Sakura, la fin du trajet jusqu'au village l'avait épuisé et ses blessures avaient du mal à cicatriser.

-Hotaru! S'exclama Utakata en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Tu vas bien? Viens, je vais te porter.

-Non! Protesta fièrement la fille en se relevant par elle même. Je peux marcher.

Utakata émit un très long soupir. Depuis l'incident, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'aider elle avait refusé de cette façon. Comme si elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller d'elle même, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui avouer sa faiblesse. Mais cela était ridicule! Elle avait fait preuve de force et de courage face aux Pain. Elle n'avait rien à lui démontrer!

Il attrapa le coude de la jeune fille, passant son bras derrière son dos pour lui servir d'appui en ignorant ses contestations.

-Une élève ne devrait jamais refuser l'aide de son maître, la morigéna t-il avec un sourire.

-Mais c'est que je n'en ai pas besoin! Persista Hotaru, boudeuse.

Le reste du parcours jusqu'à la tour du Hokage lui paru malgré cela sensiblement moins pénible avec le soutien de Utakata, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Kakashi mena le groupe jusqu'au bureau du Hokage, se préparant à rapporter le bilan de leur mission. Mais avant d'être arrivé à destination, les ninjas firent une rencontre inattendue.

-S-Sai-kun! Sakura! Naruto!

Ino, à l'autre bout du couloir, s'était figé en les reconnaissant. Elle était en compagnie de Shizune et tenait quelques dossiers à la main. Mais ils s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds lorsqu'elle se précipita d'aller à leur rencontre.

Sautant au cou de Sai avec des larmes de joie aux yeux, elle faillit le renverser en arrière. Elle le serra entre ses bras de toutes ses forces, trop heureuse de le revoir pour réfléchir au malaise qu'il y avait eu entre eux avant le départ du garçon.

Sai, interloqué, tapota maladroitement le dos de la belle blonde, voulant apaiser ses hoquets désespérés.

-Kakashi, Yamato, les salua Shizune d'un air étonné. Vous êtes rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Yamato lui renvoya un sourire gêné.

Shizune parut cependant horrifiée lorsqu'elle passa en revue l'équipe, s'arrêtant sur la figure frêle de Utakata.

-Ne me dites pas que...! S'horrifia t-elle.

-Oui, confirma Kakashi d'un air serein. Il s'agit bien du jinchurriki de Rokubi. Il y a eu un petit changement de plan finalement. Gaara a modifié sa pétition.

-Mais pourquoi...?

-S'il vous plaît Shizune, l'interrompit Naruto d'une voix enrouée. Nous devons parler urgemment à Mamie Tsunade. Vous n'avez qu'à venir vous aussi, mais ça ne peut plus attendre.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur regard vers lui. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il rompait son mutisme et une douleur atroce transperçait sa voix. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'un feu nouveau sous ses mèches de cheveux blonds et aucun sourire naïf ne venait adoucir ses traits sérieux.

_Naruto? _S'étonna Ino en le voyant si changé.

Shizune sembla perdue quelques instants, trop sonnée pour réagir. Puis remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle acquiesça, leur indiquant de la suivre d'un geste.

* * *

-Je vois, conclut Tsunade en posant son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Alors vous voulez partir à la recherche du dernier jinchurriki...Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une mission habituelle. La protection de ce jinchurriki ne nous affecte pas uniquement nous, du pays du Feu. Cette requête atteint l'influence du Pays de la Terre. Et par extension les trois autres grandes nations ninjas car elles ne resteront jamais les bras croisés à observer comment nous prenons possession de ces puissantes armes territoriales. Ils vont bientôt y voir un abus de pouvoir et donc une menace de guerre. Nous ne pouvons plus agir en solitaire.

Tsunade ferma les yeux. Les sourcils profondément froncés, elle médita en silence la décision à prendre. Le poids de sa charge tombant sur ses épaules.

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute, idiot de Jiraya! _Se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. _Si jamais tu m'avais laissé en dehors de tout ça, je ne serais jamais devenu le cinquième Hokage. J'aurais continué ma vie de débauche, de paris ratés et de saquet à volonté. Humpf!_

Les ninjas présents gardèrent le silence respectueusement. Tout dépendait des mots qu'allait prononcer Tsunade.

Pendu à ses lèvres, Naruto retenait même sa respiration, tendu d'impatience.

Tsunade ouvrit finalement les yeux, l'air décidée.

-Nous allons convoquer un sommet des cinq Kage.

Ahuris, les assistants ne purent s'empêcher de lancer des exclamations de pure surprise.

-M-M-M-Mais! S'écria Shizune. P-P-Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose auparavant!

-Je le sais bien Shizune! La réprimanda Tsunade. Mais nos nations n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à un tel danger auparavant non plus! Combien d'autres catastrophes devons nous attendre qu'il se produise avant de faire ce qui doit être fait? Les faits sont les faits! Une organisation terrible s'en prend à toutes les nations, sans discrimination! Et qui plus est ils s'en prennent aux jinchurrikis! Des sources quasi inépuisables de chakra! Nous n'avons aucune idée de leur objectif et pour l'instant personne n'a été en mesure de les arrêter! Nous en avons peut être éliminé quelques uns mais la racine du problème reste intacte! Il s'en sont déjà pris au Kazekage, bon sang! Et à Utakata! Ils ne tarderont pas à venir ici pour prendre Naruto! Il est temps de laisser notre orgueil de côté et d'avouer que nous ne pouvons plus combattre l'Akatsuki seuls! Nous avons déjà souffert des pertes! Asuma, Jiraya...Cela ne peut plus se reproduire! Dans les situations désespérées, il faut faire des choix désespérés!

Tsunade appuya ses paroles par le geste en abattant ses poings serrés sur le bois sculpté de son bureau.

Shizune sursauta, reconnaissant néanmoins la sagesse des paroles de sa Maîtresse.

-Si vous me permettez, intervint Kakashi. Gaara avait déjà envisagé une idée de coopération entre Suna et Konoha, Maîtresse Tsunade. Il épaulera votre décision sans aucun doute.

Tsunade opina du chef.

-Très bien. En tant qu'ancien Jinchurriki, qui mieux que Gaara pourrait défendre leur cause? Je m'entretiendrais avec lui plus posément et nous déciderons ensemble de la démarche à suivre. D'ici là, je crains que votre requête de partir immédiatement à la recherche du dernier jinchurriki ne doivent être repoussée Naruto, Utakata.

-NON! Mamie Tsunade! S'insurgea Naruto. Le temps est crucial! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre! A ce moment même il pourrait être en danger! Il pourrait...!

-Naruto! Trancha Tsunade d'une voix sévère. Je veux m'entretenir seul à seul avec toi.

Faisant une grimace affreuse, Naruto ne quitta pas des yeux la couleur caramélisée des yeux du Hokage tandis que ses camarades quittaient rapidement la salle autour de lui. Les lèvres étroitement serrées, il se retenait de se mettre à hurler.

Elle ne comprenait pas! Il fallait qu'il parte! Tout de suite! Non seulement il devait retrouver le jinchurriki! Mais aussi Sasuke! Il devait... Il devait...!

-Naruto.

La voix de Tsunade avait été un soupir. La dureté de son regard s'était évanouie avec le claquement de la porte derrière Shizune, devenant beaucoup plus doux et triste.

Naruto en eut un pincement au cœur. Il pouvait supporter la colère, la haine, la rage. Il pouvait supporter la crainte et l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de ses compagnons durant la fin de leur voyage. Il pouvait même supporter l'indifférence. Mais il n'était absolument pas prêt à supporter la compassion. La pitié qu'il trouvait dans les yeux du Hokage.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Se briser en mille morceaux. Portant sa main sur son cœur, il serra son manteau de toutes ses forces à cet endroit, muet de stupeur.

-Ne...me regardez...pas comme...ça...Je vous en pris...Mamie Tsunade...Ne me regardez pas comme ça!

Mais il était trop tard. Des larmes coulaient abondamment le long des joues de la femme. Naruto serra les dents, tentant de réprimer ses envies d'éclater en sanglots. Elle ne comprenait pas! Il fallait qu'elle arrête! Elle était en train de détruire la barrière qu'il s'était construit tout autour de son cœur! Elle était en train d'abattre sa muraille!

-Je suis navrée Naruto, continua Tsunade, inconsciente du mal qu'elle lui faisait. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de revenir. Alors que je lui avais moi même donné ma bénédiction...Je crains que Sasuke n'ait jeté à bas ses dernières chances de retrouver un jour une place parmi nous Naruto. Il a définitivement quitté nos rangs. Désormais il n'y aura plus de place pour lui ici. Il est officiellement devenu un ninja renégat. Je suis navrée.

-Non!

Alors que Naruto avait essayé de mettre toute sa volonté dans ce mot, il avait sonné vide, faible, pathétique.

_Reprend toi merde! _S'encouragea t-il. _Reprend toi et défend Sasuke! Ce n'est pas un ninja renégat! C'est ton ami! Ton meilleur ami! C'est ton compagnon merde! Ne l'abandonne pas! _

_Mais c'est lui qui t'as abandonné, _susurra une voix insidieuse dans sa tête.

_Tais toi! _La contra Naruto en serrant plus fort son poing contre sa poitrine. _Tais toi!_

_Gamin stupide. Tu croyais vraiment que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme toi? Tss! Tu n'es rien! Tu ne vaux rien! Tu n'es qu'un petit orphelin qui veut manger le monde! Un idiot rêveur gonflé par son ambition! Par des rêves de grandeur! Sasuke Uchiwa n'a que faire d'une vermine comme toi. Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger tes amis face à Pain. Tu n'as rien pu faire. Tu es faible..._

_LA FERME! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Laisse moi tranquille, Kyubi! _

_J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile d'entendre la vérité d'un démon comme moi! _Se réjouit Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto, montrant ses canines aiguisées dans un sourire maléfique. _Mais ça reste vrai. Sasuke ne faisait que prendre du bon temps avec toi. Tu es devenu sa chose avec laquelle il pouvait s'amuser. Après tout il avait enfin accompli sa vengeance, il pouvait relâcher sa pression. Mais à présent les choses sérieuses ont reprit et il va prendre la place qui lui correspond. Celle de l'ennemi! Ne t'avais je pas prévenu? Ne t'avais je pas conseillé de le tuer quand on pouvait? Il est une menace! Il ne peut pas rester en vie! Car tant qu'il sera en vie tu seras en danger! Et moi avec toi, sale gamin imbécile!_

_TAIS TOI, ESPECE DE MONSTRE! TAIS TOI BORDEL! TU NE CONNAIS PAS SASUKE! TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS!_

_Peut être pas,_ admit Kyubi d'un ton neutre._ Mais je connais Madara Uchiwa. Cet homme dont il ne t'as rien dit. Cet homme dont il a délibérément refusé de te parler. Et ils ont les mêmes yeux, Naruto. La même haine destructrice dans leur sharingan._

Naruto resta figé sur place. Se sentant emporté par un tourbillon de désespoir.

Il était vrai que Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus abordé ce sujet depuis l'apparition de Kabuto dans les bois. Alors que Tsunade avait ordonné à Naruto d'enquêter là dessus, Sasuke avait toujours su dévier son attention vers d'autres sujets. Il ne lui avait rien dit...

-Naruto! Répéta Tsunade pour la cinquième fois. Tu m'entends? Naruto!

Revenant à la réalité, Naruto porta un regard hébété sur Tsunade. Elle s'était levé de son bureau et s'adressait à lui d'une voix forte, l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends, Naruto? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-N-Non, tituba Naruto en secouant rapidement la tête. Ça va. Excusez moi, Mamie Tsunade.

L'air peu convaincue, Tsunade tordit la bouche en se rasseyant à son poste.

-Comme je te disais, Fukasaku-sama a l'intention de reprendre ton entraînement. Il veut de te transmettre la force de Jiraya qui avait lui aussi été son élève il y a bien longtemps. Apparemment selon une des prédictions de l'Ancien des Crapauds, tu es l'héritier de son nindô. L'enfant de la prophétie.

-Quoi? S'ébranla Naruto en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un long épisode.

Tsunade, faisant preuve d'une impatience infini, tourna le visage vers un coin sombre de la salle.

-Et si vous le lui expliquiez vous même, Fukasaku-sama? Dit-elle. Il vous écoutera peut être vous.

Naruto suivit son regard, totalement largué.

-Je m'en occupe, Hokage. Apparemment, à la tête qu'il fait, ce gamin est aussi lent d'esprit que Jiraya!

-Hhhhhhhheeeeiiiinnnn? S'exclama Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que...? Quand est-ce que...?

-Cesse tes questions imbéciles et écoutes ce que te disent tes aînés, gamin!

Naruto resta bouche bée, la mine horrifiée. Ce n'était déjà pas très agréable de se faire reprendre de cette façon! Mais cela devenait encore plus écrasant lorsque la réplique était lancée par un vieux crapaud vert minuscule sorti de nulle part!

-Naruto! S'écria le crapaud aux sourcils blancs broussailleux et à la cape bleue attachée autour du cou. A partir de ce jour tu vas devenir mon élève! Tu vas m'accompagner au Mont Myôboku pendant quelques temps. Je te prends à ma charge afin de t'enseigner l'art du senjutsu! Tout comme je l'ai fait avant avec le petit Jiraya! Je ferais de toi une ermite! Mais d'abord tu seras mis à l'épreuve! Pas tous les ninjas n'ont la capacité de devenir ermite. Nous verrons ce que tu as dans le ventre!

Un tic nerveux agitait l'œil gauche de Naruto. Il lança un regard incrédule à Tsunade, cherchant de l'aide. Elle hocha profondément la tête montrant son accord. Perplexe, Naruto ramena son regard sur le petit crapaud qui lui faisait face d'un air calculateur du haut de son siège.

-Avec ce nouvel entrainement tu pourras atteindre une puissance qui te permettra de faire face à l'Akatsuki, continua Fukasaku d'un ton grave. Tu seras en mesure de sauvegarder la vie de tes amis. Et qui sait? Peut être même que tu pourras changer le cours des choses! Après tout le petit Jiraya portait de grands espoirs sur toi. J'aimerais croire qu'il avait raison. J'aimerais croire que tu es vraiment l'enfant de la prophétie, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto devint très sérieux lui aussi.

_Avec un tel pouvoir je pourrais affronter Pain moi même! Je n'aurais plus à mettre mes amis en danger! Je pourrais retrouver le dernier Jinchurriki! Et...Sasuke...Ainsi je pourrais m'adresser à toi, d'égal à égal!_

_Ça ne servira à rien! _Tenta de le dissuader Kyubi avec énervement. _Un faible restera toujours faible! Ce que tu dois faire c'est enlever ce maudit sceau qui me retiens, gamin! Moi, je te donnerais tout ce pouvoir que tu désires! _

Dans son esprit, Naruto s'avança vers les barreaux de fer derrière lesquels se tenait l'immense bête scellée en lui. Il planta un regard défiant dans les énormes yeux écarlates qui traduisaient une aversion dévorante.

_Reste tranquille Kyubi! _Lui ordonna t-il avec un sourire déterminé. _Il est temps pour moi de reprendre les commandes! Il est temps pour moi d'accomplir la volonté de mon maître!_

-J'accepte votre offre, Vieux Crapaud! Dit-il à haute voix. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur des attentes de l'ermite pas nette!

Fukasaku, premièrement outré par l'appellation que lui avait attribué Naruto, fut néanmoins agité d'un fou rire. Dans le regard intense du gamin et sa façon impertinente de sourire il avait l'impression de retrouver la réincarnation vivante de Jiraya enfant.

_J'aime ces yeux! J'ai hâte de mesurer la force de ce gamin. De découvrir par moi même ce que le petit Jiraya a pu voir en lui. Ça ne risque pas d'être de tout repos, Naruto!_

* * *

-...Donc voilà, Utakata et Hotaru vont rester ici avec nous quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que Tsunade et les quatre autres Kage aient pris leur décision.

Sakura venait de faire un résumé détaillé de la situation à ses amis. Par pétition de Kakashi, elle les avait tous convoqué au restaurant préféré de Choûji afin de les mettre au courant des derniers événements. Selon lui, leur génération qui n'avait jamais vécu une situation pareille devait se préparer pour l'éventualité de la guerre.

Tous ses anciens camarades présents dans le village avaient accouru à sa demande. Et ils s'étaient ainsi réuni autour d'un repas copieux afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Utakata et Hotaru, quand à eux, s'étaient installé dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha. La jeune fille avait effectivement besoin de soins et de repos et Utakata avait refusé de la laisser seule alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

-J'arrive pas à le croire! S'exclama Ino en attrapant quelques grains de riz du bout de ses battons de bois. On est en train de vivre un moment historique! Les cinq Kage! Réunis! Vous vous rendez compte?

-En effet, ça s'annonce plutôt chiant...

Se tenant le menton entre ses doigts, Shikamaru réfléchissait intensément aux conséquences qu'une telle action pourrait avoir sur l'ensemble du système ninja.

-Moi je trouve ça méga cool! Répliqua Kiba en avalant goulument ses pâtes. Une situation sans précédent! Une coopération entre les plus grandes nations ninjas! Du jamais vu! L'Akatsuki n'aura qu'à bien se tenir!

-Ne sois pas si sûr, Kiba, le remballa Sakura en posant son verre sur la table. Rien ne nous assure que les autres pays soient disposés à unir leur force. Et puis il n'y a rien de "cool" là dedans. On se trouve sûrement au bord de la quatrième Grande Guerre ninja. Nous avons toujours vécu en temps de paix. Nous ne connaissons pas les horreurs d'une guerre de cette envergure.

-Cet Akatsuki..., fit timidement Hinata. Ils en ont après Naruto-kun...n'est ce pas? Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke-kun...?

Hinata s'arrêta, voyant le geste négatif que lui faisait Sai de la tête. Cachant brusquement sa bouche derrière ses mains comme si elle avait voulu ravaler ses paroles, la jeune Hyuga culpabilisa immédiatement en voyant l'expression sombre de Sakura.

-Dé-Désolé, Sakura-chan! s'excusa t-elle avec remord.

Sakura se força à sourire. Faisant face aux visages inquiets de ses amis, elle tenta de sembler aussi fraîche et naturelle que possible.

-C'est rien Hinata! La rassura t-elle. Après tout, ça vous concerne aussi. Vous avez tous été les camarades de Sasuke-kun vous aussi. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Sasuke-kun est parti de son propre grès avec Pain. Nous ignorons pourquoi. Il...

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sakura sentit bientôt le goût de son propre sang sur sa langue. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, se cachant derrière le rideau rose de ses cheveux.

Les autres dévièrent leur regard à leur tour, voulant lui laisser son intimité. Ino sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Excusez moi, dit Sakura d'une voix monocorde en se levant. Faut que j'y aille.

-Mais...! S'horrifia Choûji. Tu n'as rien mangé!

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma part si tu veux, Choûji.

S'étant arraché un dernier sourire, Sakura s'effaça rapidement de table, essayant de marcher le moins raidement possible.

-Sakura-chan..., chuchota Hinata, désemparée. C'est de ma faute!

Elle voila son visage de ses mains, horrifiée par son propre manque de tact. Elle avait rendu Sakura triste! Sans le vouloir elle lui avait rappelé son chagrin! Quelle idiote elle faisait!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hinata, lui assura Sai. Elle est comme ça depuis que Sasuke est parti. Elle essaye de rester forte. Mais ce n'est qu'en surface. Elle a besoin de se vider de cette peine qui la blesse. Elle a besoin d'en parler.

-En effet, Naruto et Sakura sont déprimés, confirma Shino d'un ton neutre. Et c'est compréhensible étant donné la situation. Mais le fait est que Sasuke a rejoint les forces de l'Akatsuki. Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit maintenant le considérer comme un ennemi. Parce qu'il a beau être notre ancien camarade, il n'a pas hésité à nous trahir sans arrêt.

-SHINO! Cria Ino, scandalisée. Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Sasuke est l'un des nôtres! S'il est parti c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison!

-Il a raison Ino! La contrecarra Shikamaru au grand désarroi de la fille. En tant qu'ancien ninja de Konoha, Sasuke est notre responsabilité. Nous ne pouvons plus lui permettre de blesser comme ça Naruto et Sakura! Et n'essaie pas de lui trouver une excuse! Il a rejoint les forces ennemies sachant parfaitement que les cibles de cette organisation sont les jinchurrikis. Dont Naruto! C'est inexcusable Ino!

-Shika..., fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Shikamaru, acquiesça Kiba. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de gambader par là à son aise. Nous lui avons offert une seconde chance et il l'a gaspillé! La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront ce sera sa fête, mais cette fois on ne jouera plus la même musique. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Akamaru?

-Wuaff! Fit le molosse, couché paisiblement auprès de son maître.

-Kiba, gémit Ino.

-C'est triste mais c'est la vérité, Ino, soupira Choûji d'un air triste. Sasuke n'est plus l'un des nôtres. C'est lui qui l'a décidé comme ça. On y peut rien.

Ino, bouleversée, se tourna vers Hinata, cherchant de l'appui. Mais la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard flou flottant sur son assiette.

_Non! C'est pas possible! _S'énerva Ino.

Persévérant, elle leva ses yeux verts sur ceux, noirs, de Sai. Mais elle su que la partie était perdue d'avance. Une froideur effrayante avait remplacé la tendresse renouvelée dont Sai avait fait preuve avec elle depuis son retour. A croire que parler de Sasuke mettait Sai dans une fureur noire!

Elle baissa les épaules, déconfite face à la détermination de ses amis.

Il fut un temps, pas si lointain, où Ino avait eu à l'instar de Sakura des sentiments pour Sasuke. Garçon talentueux, réservé, séduisant; il réunissait toutes les qualités qui attiraient Ino. Elle avait passé son enfance (comme la plupart des filles de son âge) à s'imaginer aux côtés du fameux Uchiwa. Cette obsession pour lui les avaient même affronté elle et Sakura à une époque. Elle s'étaient toutes les deux battu durant des années pour le cœur du jeune homme. Mais alors qu'elle passaient leur temps à se disputer, elle ne s'étaient pas arrêté à penser une seule seconde que son cœur était hors de leur portée à toutes les deux.

Ino se souvenait parfaitement du jour où les équipes de ninjas leur avaient été assignées. Elle avait alors été envahie d'une épouvantable jalousie envers Sakura. Cette truie au gros front s'était retrouvé dans l'équipe du splendide Sasuke alors qu'elle avait dû se contenter d'un obèse et d'un faignant!

Criant l'injustice, elle avait dû supporter que Sakura devienne de plus en plus proche du célibataire le plus désiré et le plus prometteur du village!

Mais lorsque Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru, soudain Ino avait réalisé à quel point elles avaient été aveugles toutes les deux. Le cœur de Sasuke était déjà occupé par la haine. Une immense haine qui consummait tout son être et qui l'empêchait de voir au delà. Leurs rêves naïfs d'amour et de bonheur à son sujet étaient alors apparut à Ino comme enfantins et ridicules. Et Sakura en avait eu le cœur brisé.

Cela avait mis un point final à leur rivalité amoureuse. Sakura s'était alors dédié à corps et âme à l'entraînement exigeant de Tsunade, voulant combler à tout prix le fausset qui la séparait de Sasuke et Naruto. Et se voyant dépassée, Ino avait elle aussi suivi le même chemin, ne voulant pas être laissée derrière par son amie. Sachant que la voix de ninja médecin était la plus appropriée et la plus utile pour une jeune fille de son niveau.

Sasuke était alors devenu un souvenir. Le doux et mélancolique souvenir de son premier amour. Comme tel elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Et elle aurait voulu...le comprendre. Le voir suivre une autre voie que celle tracée par la haine et la vengeance.

C'était une illusion triste.

Tellement triste...

* * *

-Sakura? Eh bien! Quelle surprise! Je ne comptais pas te revoir aussi vite par ici! Tu vas bien?

Sakura rendit un petit sourire au visage de taupe qui la saluait.

-Oui très bien, Monsieur Rihame. J'aimerais vous emprunter encore quelques bouquins. Je promet de bien les garder au sec cette fois.

-Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux, Sakura! Lui assura le bibliothécaire en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez crochu. Ne te fais pas de soucis! Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne te voyais plus par ici! Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais plus besoin de littérature dans ta vie!

Le sourire fragile de Sakura vacilla. Comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre.

-C'est que pendant quelques temps, ma vie était devenu un véritable conte de fées, Monsieur Rihame. Mais comme avec tous les romans, il s'est terminé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

* * *

**Finalement j'ai pu publier l'épisode! Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Pas trop mal j'espère? ^^ Et oui! Dans mon histoire aussi Naruto devient un grand Sennin! C'est trop cool pour que je ne fasse pas pareil! Par contre Deidara et Utakata sont en vie! C'est les principales différences avec le manga original actuellement en fin de comptes! Sans parler des relations entre les personnages: Naruto/Sasuke; Kiba/Kurenai; Deidara/Madara; Sai/Ino;...etc! Héhé!**

**Mais c'est toujours pas fini! Mada mada! **

**Prochain épisode pour dans pas très longtemps! **

**Ps: _D Gray Man_ c'est juste magique! XD**


	44. Fin du premier tome

**Episode 41 : Fin du premier tome**

Eh oui ! Comme toutes les bonnes choses ce bouquin arrive à son terme ! En tout cas pour le moment ! Peut-être bien que je me lancerais un jour dans la rédaction de « la mort de Naruto II », qui sait ?

En tout cas je tiens à vous dire que l'écriture de ce roman a été remplie de bon moments et que j'ai adoré le partager avec vous ! Je remercie énormément aux gens qui m'ont encouragé ! Vous êtes magiques !

Et je vous donne rendez-vous avec mon prochain bouquin sur Naruto : « le nouvel élève ». Cette fois ci je ne respecterais plus autant l'histoire d'origine. Je vais développer les aventures de nos héros préférés dans un cadre totalement différent : moderne et contemporain ! Je compte sur vous pour le lire et m'en donner votre avis !

Un grand merci à tous !

SAYONARA MINNA !


End file.
